¿Cómo puede ser el amor algo malo?
by Little Kagamine Love
Summary: Para una mujer, el embarazo es algo difícil, ya sea por los cambios físicos y psicológicos. Si a estos les sumamos el hecho de que esta chica, es una de las ídolos más famosas de todo Japón, y de que el padre de su futuro bebé es su propio hermano, obtendremos el difícil caso de Rin Kagamine, quien al lado de su gemelo Len, decidieron llevar el incesto un poco más allá de lo normal
1. Una simple propuesta

Capitulo 1

Vocaloid no es de mi propiedad.

Era una soleada mañana, los rayos del sol se filtraban atreves de una pequeña ventana y entraban en un pequeño despacho, en donde se encontraba sentado un hombre de una notable edad media.

Un sacerdote, para ser mas precisos, era quien se encontraba en su despacho parroquial, dedicándole una visita a sus libros de registros de bautismos bodas y demás registros de eventos de importancia para los fieles. Después de unos minutos mas de dedicarse a su labor, decidió salir con dirección al altar del templo para tomar un descanso y poder observar a las personas que se encontraba adentro en ese momento.

Al llegar al altar volteo a ver, al lugar en donde estaban las butacas en donde la gente se sentaba a escuchar la misa, en ese momento, por supuesto, no había ninguna misa en proceso, pero aun así las puertas de la parroquia se encontraban abiertas para que cualquier fiel pudiera entrar a rezar o a atender algún asunto que tuviera con el sacerdote.

En ese momento, la parroquia se encontraba casi vacía, solo por unas cuantas personas, entre ellas un par de mujeres de edad avanzada que se estaban rezando, quizá por algún familiar enfermo o por el alma de algún ser querido que les hubiera a abandonado recientemente. Se encontraba también en ese lugar un hombre de edad avanzada, un desamparado que se encontraría por ese lugar, esperando a que iglesia sirviera la comida dominical para las personas de escasos recursos, asimismo se encontraban en ese lugar, una pareja de jóvenes rubios, y ojos azules, un hombre y una mujer, de ropas ligeras parea evitar el calor, tomados de las manos con las cabezas bajas y los ojos cerrados , rezando. Y en las afueras de la parroquia había dos niños jugando en el pequeño jardín que el sacerdote se ocupaba tanto por cuidar, pero esto no era algo que a este le importara demasiado, después de todo solo eran un par de niños.

El sacerdote empezó a caminar de manera lenta hacia las personas, sus pasos fueron sonoros debido a sus viejos y duros zapatos, provocando que todos quienes se encontraban en ese lugar voltearan sus miradas hacia origen del sonido, en ese momento las niños que se encontraban jugando en el jardín se detuvieron y salieron corriendo de este de una manera despavorida temiendo que el sacerdote se enojara con ellos.

Al seguir caminando, varón de la pareja de rubios levanto la mirada en dirección al padre, y después de esto toco el hombro de su acompañante para llamar su atención, y después conseguir que esta volteara a verlo, el chico le hiso un indicativo a la joven con la cabeza, para que volteara a ver al sacerdote, después de esto, ambos se levantaron y se empezaron a caminar con dirección al padre.

Al ver esto el padre detuvo su marcha para esperar a que los jóvenes lo alcanzaran, al llegar con él, la joven pareja hicieron una pequeña reverencia, para después empezar a hablar.

-Disculpe padre- dijo el joven.

-Necesitamos hablar con usted- termino la oración la joven rubia. El muchacho tenia el cabello arreglado con una pequeña cola de caballo mientras que la chica utilizaba un moño blanco sobre su cabeza. Al estar mas cerca el padre pudo notar lo parecidos que eran, tanto en el color de los ojos y del cabello como en el rostro, e incluso en la forma en la que habían caminado hasta en donde se encontraba el padre, era similar. Ser podría decir que eran idénticos casi como reflejos, o quizá como **hermanos gemelos**.

-De acuerdo hijos míos, pueden hablarme de lo que necesiten que estoy aquí para eso- respondió el padre con su tranquila voz.

Los jóvenes se voltearon a ver mutuamente, y con una sola mirada parecieron haber compartido un mismo pensamiento.

-Es algo demasiado privado- dijo el joven de ojos azules.

-Sí, preferiríamos discutirlo en privado, si es posible- complemento la chica que estaba a su lado.

El sacerdote los miro de una manera un poco sorprendida y a la vez con algo de preocupación, después de todo ¿Qué era tan importante como para tener que mantenerlo en privado con un sacerdote? Mas esto no fue un impedimento para que aceptara su proposición.

-De acuerdo- dijo mientras empezaba a caminar con dirección hacia su despacho- síganme por aquí- dijo mientras les indicaba con la mano el lugar hacia donde tenían de ir.

Una vez llegando al lugar detrás del altar, entraron atreves de una puerta café de madera hacia el despacho en donde se encontraba un escritorio de madera con algunos cuántos libros regados por toda su superficie, y detrás de estos un librero en donde se encontraban varios libros de teología, y algunos cuantos otros libros llenos de registros de esa misma iglesia.

El sacerdote camino hasta su silla del otro lado del escritorio y les indico a la pareja que se sentara en un par de sillas de madera con tapizado rojo enfrente del escritorio.

-Y díganme- Empezó a decir el sacerdote- ¿En que podría ayudarlos este pastor de dios?- Pregunto dando una sonrisa llena de comprensión ante cualquiera que fuera en caso que los jóvenes tuvieran que tratar.

-Mire padre- Empezó el rubio, antes de dar un ligero respiro- Nosotros dos, llevamos un tiempo con un noviazgo-

-Mas que un tiempo, un par de años de años- Le interrumpió la chica.

-Si, un par de años- dijo el joven después de ser corregido, después de que dijeran esto, el sacerdote desecho, por lógica, la posibilidad de que ello dos tuvieran algún parentesco sanguíneo. – y usted sabe padre, que con el mundo actual en el que vivimos el día a día, pues una cosa llevo a la otra y…-

- Tuvimos relaciones sexuales fuera del matrimonio- Dijo la chica con un cierto sentimiento de culpabilidad en su voz así como un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas por haber tenido que admitir eso.

El sacerdote, se sorprendió un poco ante esta declaración. El obviamente sabia que en la vida de un adolecente de la actualidad, algo como mantener la virginidad hasta después del matrimonio no era algo muy común, pero si duda lo que le intrigaba era el hecho de que se lo estuvieran comentando, y a partir de esto empezó a suponer hacia donde se dirigía la conversación.

-Y no solo eso- dijo el joven tomando la mano de su pareja.

-Termine embarazada- dijo la joven volteando a ver al suelo.

¡Claro!, pensó el sacerdote, eso era, una pareja de jóvenes enamorados, cercanos a dios, sienten arrepentimiento por haber concebido fuera del matrimonio, y ahora vienen a buscar el perdón. Quizá si se hubiese tratado de algún otro sacerdote, muy probablemente los abría largado de ese lugar al instante, pero no él, no, el no era la clase de personas que se atreverían a juzgar a otra persona, el sabia lo que era cometer una equivocación.

-Entiendo, ¿y supongo que querrán casarse para que su hijo nazca en una familia católica? ¿no?-

-¡Si! Eso es lo que queremos- dijo algo entusiasmado el chico al ver que el padre entendía sus intenciones de estar en ese lugar.

-Pues bien, solo díganme sus nombres y sus fechas de nacimiento, y traerme sus registros de bautismo y de confirmación para poder realizar los trámites necesarios, para poder hacer un casamiento oficial ante la iglesia- Dijo el clérigo mientras se colocaba sus gafas, y tomaba un papel y una pluma para anotarlos. – Primero necesitare sus nombres-.

Silencio.

Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a pronunciar ni una sola palabra.

Hasta que el joven se atrevió a decir.

-Mi nombre es Kagamine Len- dijo el varón de la pareja con su en un volumen bajo.

-Y el mío es Kagamine Rin- Dijo la rubia que acompañaba al chico en cuanto este termino de hablar

Al sacerdote esto le extraño solo por un par de segundos antes de decir. –Necesito tu nombre de soltera, ese con el que fuiste bautizada.- Dijo intentando sonar comprensivo.

-Ese es mi nombre con el que fui bautizada- Dijo la chica intentando excusarse

¿Una coincidencia quizá? Pensó el sacerdote, si no podía ser otra cosa ¿o si?

-¿Y su sus fechas de nacimiento?- Pregunto dejando pasar por alto la "coincidencia"

-27 de diciembre de 1993*- Dijeron los dos al unisonó.

¿Mas coincidencias? Pensó el padre ¡NO! Le dijo su lado racional. Cualquiera otro abría sacado la posibilidad de manera instantánea, pero el no, no este clérigo quería escucharlo de sus propias bocas, tan solo para no tener ninguna duda.

Lentamente se quito sus gafa, y dejo la pluma y el papel de un lado antes de decir con un tono, lo mas calmado posible que sus pulmones le permitieran, lo siguiente.- Un par de jóvenes de aspecto similar, tanto en la forma como en el color de sus facciones, que nacen el mismo día y que su apellido es el mismo- se detuvo para tomar un prolongado respiro¿ que podrían ser, además de hermanos gemelos? – pregunto esto último con un cierto tono severo, por el cual se castigo mentalmente.

-¿Reflejos uno del otro?- pregunto a manera de respuesta la joven Rin, en un intento de justificación.

Su acompañante no le podía cular por su intento de encubrirlos, después de todo, sus fanáticos habrían utilizado esa excusa para defender su relación.

-Ustedes dos, hijos del de la misma madre y del mismo padre, hermanos que compartieron el vientre de su madre, se atrevieron a ir en contra de toda norma, y de todo orden impuesto por la sociedad, fornicaron y concibieron a un hijo bastardo, un producto del incesto. ¿es verdad lo que he dicho?

Ambos asintieron, la culpa y el temor comenzaba a hacerse notar en sus cuerpos. En ningún momento desde que iniciaron su relación, habían sentido ese sentimiento tan similar a la culpa, quizá un poco de angustia al momento en que, por culpa de su amor prohibido, las personas cercanas a ellos hubieran llegado a sufrir. Pero ese no era el momento de retractarse de nada, habían aceptado ese sentimiento hacia ya un largo tiempo y nada los iba a hacer cambiar. Ni siquiera el asco y el rechazo de un pastor de dios.

-Y en sima de todo eso, se atreven a venir a la casa de dios, a hablar con migo, un clérigo, sabiendo de manera plena, lo que han hecho es considerado un pecado mortal.- se detuvo para recargar sus codos en el escritorio, aclaro ligeramente su voz, y dijo- Se puede saber ¿Qué es lo que les hizo, venir hasta aquí, a "presumir" sus pecados?- Dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra presumir.

-No pensamos que fuera un pecado- Dijeron al mismo tiempo – No le hacemos daño a nadie- dijo Len – Lo único que hacemos es amarnos de la manera mas saludable posible- Complemento Rin – Amo lo suficiente a mi hermana y a mi futuro hijo- apunto con su mano al vientre de su novia- como para haber venido a encararlo a usted y a dios, sin ni una sola muestra de vergüenza - Dijo el rubio en esta ocasión –Creímos que una persona que predica la unidad y el amor en el nombre de dios entendería algo como esto, o al menos lo intentaría, porque ninguno de nosotros no avergonzamos de este sentimiento ni de lo que piensen las personas que no lo entienden- Termino de decir la chica de ojos azules.

Esa ni siquiera parecía una situación real, un par de "pecadores" se encontraban desafiando a un padre en su propio despacho, adentro de una iglesia,

-¿En serio?, ¿es esa la única justificación que son capaces de darme?-Dijo inclinándose sobre su escritorio- ¿El amor?

-Así es- Dijeron los jóvenes al mismo tiempo mientras se tomaban de la mano con fuerza.

-Bien, si ustedes dos de verdad se aman- Dijo recargando su mano sobre su mejilla – Creo que si podre casarlos mutuamente-

-He?-Fue todo lo que lograron vociferar los Kagamine

Después de todo, quien se podría esperar esa conclusión por parte por parte de un sacerdote. Aunque quizá eso se trataba de un milagro, el que un sacerdote estuviera dispuesto a casar a una pareja de hermanos.

-Verán hijos míos, desde que soy sacerdote, me han consignado la importante tarea de guiar como pastor a todas aquellas personas quienes decidan seguir a dios.- Dijo mientras empezaba a sonreír- Una de las cosas que tengo que realizar es el casamiento de aquellas personas que se aman y quieran jurar ese amor ante dios. A todas las parejas que, en mi vida como pastor he unido en el matrimonio, se han amado de manera real, de manera pura. Mas nunca de una manera tal, que sean capaces de mantener ese amor por encima de todas las normas establecidas por la sociedad, una pareja que quiera de una manera tal a el producto de su amor, que no le interesen las palabras ajenas que los demás puedan gritarles. - Dijo para después volver a colocarse sus gafas.

Los jóvenes terminaron bastante sorprendidos por lo que acababa de decir el padre, no comprendían si era un especie de sueño.-Pero…- pronuncio en un tono bajo el rubio. –Es un pecado.- continuo la chica. –Está mal según las personas como usted- dijo esto último refiriéndose a las personas que en el pasado los habrían juzgado sin siquiera dar la oportunidad de conocer.

-¿Mal?- Pregunto el sacerdote extrañado –¿Cómo podría el amor, ser algo que está mal?- Sentencio el sacerdote a manera de pregunta.

Esa ultima oración fue todo lo que se necesito para que una amplia sonrisa de felicidad se formara, en sus labios. ¡Y como no! Habían encontrado, de entre todas las posibles personas del mundo, a un hombre el cual se atrevía no solo a tolerar su relación, sino también aceptarla, y siendo este una persona de dios, eso demostraba que de alguna manera había ocurrido un milagro.

-¿En serio nos permitirá casarnos? ¿ en esta iglesia?- Pregunto aun sin poder creerlo del todo el kagamine varón.

-Claro que si, siempre y cuando me traigan sus actas de bautismo y de confirmación, y después de que yo haga los trámites necesarios, ustedes dos se podrán casar como lo deseen-

-Que sea lo mas pronto posible, que quiero utilizar un vestido de novia que no tenga mas muy ancha la parte del vientre- Dijo la fémina en un tono algo mandón.

-¡Rin!- Pronuncio Len mientras le daba un ligero apretón en la mano a su hermana a manera de regaño.

El sacerdote solo soltó una pequeña risa. –Claro que puede ser lo mas pronto posible, después claro de pasar por una serie de platicas que yo tendré que realizar con ustedes acerca de lo que es el matrimonio. Si lo desean, puedo ir yo al lugar en donde residen para realizar estas platicas-

-De acuerdo, muchas gracias por todo padre.- dijo Len antes levantarse, mientras aun sostenía la mano de su novia/hermana y dirigirse en dirección a la puerta del despacho-

-Le agradecemos bastante su tiempo, y sobre todo su aceptación en nuestro "caso"- Dijo haciendo énfasis en esta ultima palabra.

-No, gracias a ustedes, hacia años que no encontraba a una pareja que demostrara un sentimiento como el que ustedes me han mostrado, es bueno saber que aun existe ese sentimiento tan puro en esta vida moderna.-

La pareja se despido con un movimiento de la mano, mientras que seguían tomados de la otra. Ambos salieron del despacho con una sonrisa en la cara. Jamás se imaginaron que algo como la aceptación por parte de un religioso les trajera una satisfacción tal como la que sentían en ese momento.

Después de que se retiraron, es sacerdote se acomodo en su silla, tomo un largo suspiro, y luego recargo su espalda contra la silla, y volteo su cabeza hacia arriba.

-Voy a casar a una pareja incestuosa-Dijo para si mismo en un tono que demostraba que ni siquiera el se lo creía. –de seguro me ganare la excomulgación de tan solo sugerirlos para un matrimonio.- susurro para si mismo mientras posaba su mano sobre sus ojos para cubrirse de la luz tenue que entraba por la ventana en aquella, tranquila, y extraña, mañana de domingo. –pero ya no hay de otra- Suspiro con mas fuerza, llenando sus pulmones con el tan necesario oxigeno que tanto le hacía falta en ese momento –Les he dicho que los voy a casar, y mi palabra es juramento, ya no me puedo retractar.-

Fin del capítulo 1.

**Aclaraciones:** La fecha aquí mostrada (27 de diciembre de 1993) es una supocision de la fecha de nacimiento de los Kagamine, suponiendo que el 27 de diciembre es considerado su cumpleaños, y que para el 2007, ambos fueron presentados con la edad de 14 años. Aun considerando que en su edición apennd salida el 27 de diciembre del 2010 ambos continúan siendo presentados con 14 años, se nota en su físico un cierto crecimiento con respecto a sus anteriores presentaciones, razón por la cual algunos fanáticos suponen que en la edición append ambos tienen 17 años. Dentro de la cronología de este fanfiction ambos tienen la edad aproximada de 20 años.

Este es mi primer fanfiction.

Se que para aquellos que hayan leído esto muy probablemente piensen que nada de lo que han leído tiene sentido, y es perfectamente comprensible, ya que dentro de la historia se notaron ciertas inconsistencias, tanto en la narrativa como dentro de los actos ocurridos y las actitudes de los personajes, esto ultimo, espero que se vea explicado en los próximos capítulos.

Espero recibir comentarios constructivos, que me puedan ayudar a mejorar mi capacidad de narración, la cual considero bastante pobre. Esto debido a que por o general yo prefiero leer el género de aventura o de ciencia, y lo único que leo aparte de estos géneros, son fanfictions.

La razón por la que escribí ente fanfiction fue el hecho de que buscando dentro de los archivos de fanfiction en la sección de vocaloid encontré en que la cantidad de fanfiction que tocan el tema del embarazo de Rin, por parte de su hermano Len es casi nula. Dentro del fandom en español solo he encontrado un oneshot que toca este tema, y este es el noveno capitulo de "Los ocho pecados capitales" por Neko C, y de echo me he inspirado en el ese mismo capitulo para crear la trama de este, razón por la cual le tengo que dar el respectivo crédito a Neko C por haberme inspirado para la creación capitulo. Se que este capitulo no se le puede comparar a oneshot , y espero que no lo considere un insulto a su fic original.

Aprovecho también este espacio para decir que, este fic no pretende ofender de ninguna forma a ninguna persona de cualquier tipo de opinión religiosa. Este fic es creado con no mas que fines de entretenimiento, y las opiniones expresadas por los personajes dentro del mismo, no necesariamente representan mi opinión personal dentro de los temas que se abordan.

Por ultimo, le pido por favor a cualquier persona que lea esto, si conoce algún fic (ya sea en español, ingles, ruso, o portugués) que este COMPLETO, en donde el tema central es el embarazo de rin como resultado de tener relaciones incestuosas con su hermano gemelo Len, por favor mándeme un mensaje Personal con el titulo y/o el autor del fic, o si es posible el link del mismo.

Les pido lo que si desean dejar comentarios, lo hagan con todo el respeto posible, gracias.

BYE_.-

P.D.: ¿Cómo es mejor indicar los diálogos?¿ Mediante un guion corto (-) o entre comillas ("")?


	2. Si es por el amor

Capitulo 2

Vocaloid no me pertenece.

En una noche lluviosa, en un país de alguna parte de Europa del este, en una vieja iglesia, en un pequeño y olvidado pueblo, se encontraba un adolecente, de aproximadamente unos 17 años de cabello largo y ligeramente rojizo, atado a una pequeña cola de caballo. Se encontraba completamente solo, a excepción de la presencia del santísimo, el cual se encontraba fuera de su lugar de reposo en ese momento. El chico se encontraba observando el altar de manera atenta, como esperando a que alguna manifestación espiritual se le revelara en ese momento y le dijera lo que era Dios, lo que era la vida. Alguna manifestación que le devolviera la esperanza de la vida que en el pasado, el egoísmo del hombre le habría arrebatado.

Nada.

No hacia mas que perder el tiempo en ese lugar.

En ese momento, la puerta principal de la iglesia se abrió de uno de sus lados, dejando entrar una gran ráfaga de aire, y con este a un pequeño niño de unos 12 años, de cabello lacio y blanco casi tan largo como el del otro chico que se encontraba en la iglesia.

— ¡Hermano!— Grito el niño al ver al adolecente sentado en las bancas de adelante. – ¡Hermano, al fin te encuentro, te estuve buscando por todo el pueblo!— grito con su aguda voz.

— ¿Thel?, ¿qué demonios haces aquí?— pregunto el adolecente. —ya paso el toque de queda, nuestra madre te castigara si no te encuentra en la casa. — dijo con un tono de enojo.

—Es que…— Volteo su mirada al algo apenado por su error. —Lo que pasa es que, nuestro hermano me dijo que te ibas a ir del pueblo—

—Ese idiota— grito al aire el mayor— Le dije que no dijera nada acerca de esto, sobre todo a ti—

—Pero hermano…— dijo el niño intentando llamar la atención del mayor— ¿De verdad te vas a ir?— Pronuncio con un tono que expresaba angustia.

—Ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí— Dijo intentando no expresar la profunda melancolía que sentía de solo decir eso. —Me iré en una hora, tomare un tren a un destino desconocido, y jamás regresare por nada—se levanto y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. — Solo vine aquí para…— Pero no termino de decir lo que iba a declarar, el no era la clase de personas que creían en milagros, y le daba vergüenza el solo hecho de admitir que estaba allí esperando a que algo divino, algún milagro, le ocurriese en ese momento.

— ¿Pero, porque?— el menor intentaba contener las lagrimas por la partida de su hermano. – ¡es que acaso no te gusta cómo nos trata mama? ¿Es que acaso odias a la gente de este pueblo? ¿Es que acaso ya no me quieres volver a ver?— Era cierto que desde hace unos 3 años, ellos dos no eran tan unidos como antes, que sus profundos lazos fraternales se habían visto destruidos sin que el niño pudiera siquiera preverlo. Pero seguía siendo su hermano, y uno de sus únicos amigos del mundo, simplemente, tenía temor de perderlo.

—No seas estúpido—intentó no sonar muy enojado por aquellas absurdas acusaciones. — Debes de saber que él no volverte a ver a ti ni a nuestro hermano es una de las pocas cosas que lamento de mi huida— Se tranquilizo un poco antes de decir lo siguiente. — Desde que ocurrió "aquello", ya no soy el mismo. Ya no puedo ser el mismo de antes, mi mente simplemente se ha jodido. Y esa es la razón principal por la que me voy, para ver si en algún lugar de esta tierra hay algo que me haga sentir que todo tiene sentido. —

El pequeño ya no sabía que decir, estaba seguro que su hermano no le escucharía y que por lo tanto el intentar convencerlo de que se quedara seria por lo tanto imposible.

—De acuerdo— Dijo aparentando seguridad. – Si de verdad necesitas eso, entonces ve a donde desees, pero quiero que recuerdes que, yo siempre le pediré a Dios por ti, para que puedas encontrar esa felicidad que tanto te mereces. — Al decirlo mostro la sonrisa más honesta que pudo.

El hermano mayor, quien en ese momento se encontraba a punto de salir por la puerta de la iglesia, sintió como si una daga penetrara su corazón, provocándole un sentimiento que desde hacía ya mucho tiempo, le era bastante familiar. La culpa. Detestaba provocar que su hermanito llorara, pero ya nada le haría cambiar de opinión, estaba completamente decidido a largarse. Pero antes tenía algo que preguntar.

—Thel, dime una cosa,— Se detuvo a pensar un poco en lo que iba a preguntar.— ¿Qué es Dios?—

El hermano menor se sorprendió al oír esta pregunta, mas su sorpresa fue rápidamente sustituida por emoción y el deseo de poder contestar esa pregunta, que desde hacía un tiempo, el mismo ya se había contestado.

—Muy simple mi hermano— Dijo sin poder evitar sonreír por lo que iba a decir— Dios es amor—

Ninguna otra respuesta hubiera causado una reacción semejante en su hermano mayor.

—Así que Dios es amor ¿he?— El pelirrojo empezó a acercarse al niño de 12 años— Pues dime, "hermanito", ¿cómo puedes tu alabar a una creación tan repugnante como Dios?— El hermano menor no pudo evitar abrir la boca con una gran mueca de sorpresa y horror ante lo que su hermano había dicho. –Te había escuchado decir varias cosas acerca de lo que era Dios, pero jamás pensé que Dios fuera algo tan repugnante y tan vil como el amor. —

—Te equivocas hermano— Grito el hermano menor para corregir las blasfemias soltadas si cuidado y sin arrepentimiento alguno. — El amor es lo más puro y perfecto el mundo, nada puede con la fuerza del amor verdadero, ese amor verdadero que Dios nos da todos los días, ese amor es Dios.

— ¿Eres estúpido o qué?— le pregunto furioso mientras le sujetaba del cuello con fuerza. — ¿Es que acaso no sabes ni siquiera lo que es el amor? El amor no es puro ni perfecto. ¡El amor es la cosa más ruin e impura que existe!— Al darse cuenta de que estaba lastimándolo, prefirió bajarlo al suelo antes de dañarlo enserio. –El amor no es Dios, el amor es sinónimo del pecado, el amor te hace matar con tal de defenderlo, el amor te hace secuestrar a alguien con tal de poseerlo, el amor te hace violar a una persona con tal de poder sentirlo aunque sea solo un instante, el amor te hace suicidarte con tal de huir de lo terrible que es su ausencia.— Empezó a caminar de nuevo a la salida, después de haber escuchado ese concepto de Dios se sentía asqueado de solo encontrarse en ese lugar.— El amor solo trae desgracia y sufrimiento, y nada más que eso.—

—¡No hermano te equivocas!— Grito con todas sus fuerzas, no podía creer que su hermano pensara así del amor— El amor no te hace matar, eso lo hacen la ira y la violencia. El amor no te hace secuestrar es el egoísmo y la codicia lo que te provocan hacer eso. El amor no te hace violar a una persona, al contrario, no hay amor en una violación, solo lujuria, y el amor no te hace suicidarte es la pereza la que realmente provoca que dejes de ver la belleza real de la vida.— Después de dar su explicación, se quedo observando a su hermano el cual se quedo quito en la puerta de salida.

—Pero y dime, ¿Qué hay de cuando el amor es incorrecto?— Pregunto con bastante intriga.

— ¿De qué me estás hablando?—

—Te hablo de cuando el amor lo está permitido, cuando no es algo bueno, no importa desde donde se le mire.— Al ver que el menor seguía con el mismo rostro de intriga se atrevió a decir.— Me refiero a algo como cuando para una persona es simplemente imposible amar a otra porque Dios lo prohíbe de manera explícita. – Mas esto no provoco cambio alguno en la expresión de intriga, decidió preguntar más claramente. — Como el caso de mi padre, cuya vida fie completamente destruida solo por el hecho de haberse enamorado de la persona incorrecta. —

Entonces el niño entendió a que se refería. Ellos dos tenían la misma madre, eran de diferente padre, y ambos habían abandonado a su madre, con la única diferencia que el papa de su hermano no lo había hecho de manera intencional.

—Ya te lo dije, el amor es puro y no puede ser incorrecto, incluso cuando este se considere prohibido por la sociedad jamás será malo, porque al final de cuentas, sigue siendo amor, y como ya te dije, el amor es Dios. La única cosa mala es que no todos lo entienden, y es por eso que a veces se le persigue y se le castiga, al igual que como ocurre con los mártires que defienden su fe en Dios que los demás no entienden, eso mismo le ocurrió a tu papa. El fue un mártir del amor real. —

El hermano mayor solo observo al menor ante lo que había dicho, ¿desde cuándo era tan listo en este ámbito, si lo único que hacia todo el día era leer ese cruel libro de cuentos para lavar cerebros? (llámese también biblia)

El niño de nombre Thel se acerco hasta su hermano y le coloco la mano en el hombro, reluciendo su más pura sonrisa y dijo. –Después de todo ¿Cómo puede ser el amor se algo malo?

¿Cómo puede ser el amor algo malo?

Eso era lo que se preguntaba el un sacerdote de más de 50 años mientras ordenaba una gran cantidad de pápelo que se encontraba regado por todo su escritorio.

Aquella plática que tuvo con su hermano le sirvió más que como un intento en vano para hacer que este no se fuera, si no que había servido como una reflexión para quien después se transformaría como sacerdote.

Habían pasado ya muchos años y el padre había perdido el blanco puro de su cabello, siendo ahora sustituido por el color de las canas, mientras que sus ojos seguían siendo de un azul claro lo identificaban de vista como una persona calmada.

Aquella idea del amor había quedado más que clara después de esa discusión. Durante toda su vida siendo un sacerdote había defendido el amor. Había ayudado a bastantes personas a reencontrar el camino de la vida y de su significado, que no es más que el mismo amor. Ya fuera casando personas a escondidas de sus propias familias como si se tratara de mismo santo Valentín que casaba soldados a escondidas durante el imperio romano. O ayudando a parejas de casados, los cuales habían perdido el amor en su relación y llegaban a cometer adulterio prácticamente con el consentimiento del otro, a volver a enamorarse. O como podría el olvidar en la ocasión en la que fue enviado a una prisión para confesar a un prisionero que estaba a punto de ser ejecutado, y durante la confesión descubrió que su encarcelamiento era completamente injusto, y que la única razón por la que se encontraba en ese lugar era para proteger a su amada, y por supuesto el padre no se quedo de brazos cruzados, si no que, incluso arriesgando su libertad, se atrevió a ayudar a aquel hombre a escapar de la prisión y a escapar del país al lado de su amada, no sin antes casarlos, claro.

Pero en este caso se iba a enfrentar a el caso más difícil que jamás en su vida hubiera siquiera llegado a imaginarse.

Casar a una pareja incestuosa.

En alguna platica con algún otro párroco, ellos se habría internado en alguna platica en donde el tema era "que tan tolerante serian con el amor" y durante esa misma platica habrían llegado hasta el punto de plantear la probabilidad de que, si dos personas completamente desconocidas se enamoran y luego quisieran casarse, pero que el proceso descubrieran que son primos, pero que aun así desearan casarse, ¿aun así los casarían? Por supuesto que todos aquellos religiosos que estaban internados en aquella plática a los que se les pregunto respondieron con un rotundo ¡No! Incluso demostrando asco ante esa sola probabilidad, todos excepto este padre, el cual se arrepintió de demostrar su apoyo ante la ficticia pareja incestuosa al notar como todas las personas que escucharon su respuesta volteaban a verlo con deseos de echarlo del sacerdocio y excomulgarlo, razón por la cual tuvo que responder: "pero no importa ya que una pareja incestuosa nunca se atrevería a pedirle a un padre que los casara", retractando de manera implícita todas sus palabras. Siendo sincero siempre pensó que las parejas incestuosas ni siquiera existían, o que si lo hacían eran de personas las cuales no vivían en la civilización.

Pero Kagamine Len y Kagamine Rin si existían.

Y el mismo comprobó esto por si mismo al buscar entre los registros de bautizo de la iglesia y encontrar los de los gemelos Kagamine. Resulta que ellos habían vivido en ese pequeño pueblo hacia más de 8 años, y que se habían ido a la ciudad por motivos de negocios de sus padres. Y que la razón por la cual habían regresado a ese pueblo fue para pasar sus vacaciones de verano, durante las cuales había ocurrido su encuentro con el sacerdote. Era curioso como habían ocurrido las cosas, los Kagamine le contaron que una de las razones por las cuales se atrevieron a preguntarle por la boda, fue porque entre sus recuerdos de la infancia, recordaban cuando sus padres los enviaban al catecismo y de cómo en este las lecciones eran dadas por un sacerdote muy amable el cual consideraron podría no tratarlos tan mal por su "pecado". Por suerte, estuvieron en lo cierto.

Es por eso que no los podía defraudar, ellos confiaban en él, y el confiaba en Dios para que le ayudara a hacer posible el casamiento.

Unos días después de la primera visita, los Kagamine habían regresado al despacho del sacerdote con sus registros de confirmación, la cual la habían realizado a la edad de 15 años, curiosamente unos días antes de que iniciaran su relación. Durante el momento en el que se volvieron a reunir, la pareja de rubios también aclararon que tenían que regresar a Tokio, por su trabajo y que por lo tanto no podrían ir con el de manera tan seguida, a lo que el padre propuso que el mismo podía ir a darles las platicas maritales a su residencia, que después de todo hacia mucho que no visitaba esa ciudad. Y el padre también aprovecho esa platica para retar a Len por el asunto de la castidad y de los métodos anticonceptivos, que no fueran en contra de la iglesia, que podrían haber utilizado, Len por supuesto alego que el si había tomado las precauciones necesarias y que había sido culpa de Rin. Esto no provoco una reacción positiva por parte de la rubia, lo que desencadeno una discusión algo "subida de tono", por lo cual se ganaron un regaño del padre por hablar de una manera tan grosera en un santuario de Dios. Lo único que aun le extrañaba fue una frase que Rin utilizo, algo a si como "Si vuelves a decirme algo así, te pasare encima con la aplanadora", ¿a qué se refería exactamente con "aplanadora"? Se preguntaba el padre. Un misterio.

En el momento en el se volvía a cuestionar sobre el lenguaje de los gemelos, la puerta se abrió entrando un joven de no más de 30 años, de cabello negro con una camisa y pantalón del mismo color, con una pequeña banda de color blanco en la parte del cuello de su cuello.

Otro sacerdote.

-¡Padre Thel, padre Thel!- grito el otro párroco al entrar en el despacho sin antes haber tocado la puerta.

-Padre Yuto, ¿qué hace usted aquí?- Le dijo en sacerdote mayor levantando la vista hacia el recién llegado.

-Padre Thel,- se detuvo a tomar un respiro, al parecer venia bastante agitado- Padre, dígame por favor, que esos rumores que tanto suenan en el pueblo no son ciertos- Pregunto sin siquiera esperar un saludo por parte de su compañero.

-¡Por Dios santo!, - Se levanto indignado el recién nombrado. - ¡Padre Yuto, no le he dicho mil veces que no se deje guiar por el chisme de los fieles, que no son más que habladurías sin sentido y que lo único que provocan no es otra cosa que discordia entre los que nombran de manera desconsiderada y desinformada¡- Termino de decir casi gritando el padre de cabellos canosos.

-Entonces, ¿es falso, aquello que se dice acerca de que usted esta por efectuar la boda de un apareja incestuosa, de la cual la mujer está esperando un hijo bastardo producto de ese incesto?- Se podía notar cierta esperanza en los ojos del padre de cabello negro de que su compañero le corrigiera de sus absurdos pensamientos mal fundamentados.

-¡Pero claro que es de verdad, voy a casar a una pareja de hermanos gemelos! Y si, la mujer si está embarazada.-

Esperanza la cual murió al instante.

-Padre , por Dios- El padre Yuto, se sentó en una de la sillas que estaba enfrente del escritorio, luego recargó su codo sobre este y sostenía su cabeza sobre su mano.- ¿Porqué hace esto padre, porqué?- Pregunto mientras levantaba la vista y se encontraba con los ojos azul claro del Padre Thel. - ¿Porqué ponerse en riesgo a una excomulgación? ¿Porqué arriesgar la integridad de la iglesia que usted tanto a protegido durante estos años? ¿Porqué poner en riesgo la integridad tan necesaria de la iglesia católica, integridad que tanto necesita en un país como Japón?

El aludido se quedo en silencio mientras consideraba si era necesario responder esa pregunta, y después de unos segundos se dio cuenta de que si lo era.

-Por amor, - Respondió lo más simple que pudo.

-Padre- Dijo con desesperación el menor de los sacerdotes, pada después levantarse de su asiento caminar hasta la puerta sobre la que se recargo para así quedar de espaldas al sacerdote que desde hacía años se había convertido en su mentor dentro del sacerdocio. - ¿Por qué siempre es todo por el amor? Desde que lo conozco padre, usted siempre se ha predicado cosas como, que el amor es lo mas importante, de que siempre hay que buscar a Dios mediante el amor propio y el amor a uno mismo, cosas como que siempre hay que luchar hasta con la ultima de nuestras fuerzas solo por el amor.- Eso ultimo lo soltó en un susurro apenas lo suficientemente audible para ambos.

-Y que tiene de malo aquellas cosas que yo predico.- acuso el párroco de cabellos canosos, ofendido por las palabras de su compañero. – Sería malo si yo solo predicara y no aplicara en mi vida diaria, aquello en lo que tanto creo.-

-¡Pero Padre, esto es muy diferente a aquellas cosas que usted ha realizado!- Dijo casi gritando el sacerdote joven. - Esta vez es muy diferente a las veces anteriores en la que usted estuvo dispuesto a arriesgarlo todo solo por amor. ¿Sabe usted lo que ocurrirá una vez que los medios de comunicación den rienda suelta a informar a toda la población, de que un sacerdote de la iglesia católica piensa casar a una pareja incestuosa?-

-Los medios de comunicación no tienen por qué hacer un circo romano con este asunto.- Esto lo dijo aún más calmado que antes, como si ese no fuera un asunto de importancia.

-¡Pero claro que lo van a hacer!, ¿Es que acaso no se da cuenta de la clase de personas que son ellos dos? .- Esto último pareció ser un terrible insulto para el otro sacerdote, el cual solo le dirigió una mirada de enojo as su compañero.

-No juzgues a los Kagamine de esa manera, ellos son buenas personas, un poco desesperantes y hasta cierto punto maleducados; pero al fin y al cabo, son buenas personas, y no merecen que les des un mal juicio por parte de alguien que ni siquiera los conoce.- Exclamo en sacerdote intentando defender a los gemelos.

-Le pido que lo piense una vez más padre, por favor. La sociedad japonesa solo ve el incesto como un medio de perversión y entretenimiento vulgar, si los políticos se enteran de su intento por promover el incesto, y por lo poco aceptada que es la religión católica, seguramente terminaran encarcelándolo a usted, o quizá lleguen a prohibir esta religión como lo hicieron en el pasado.- Esta vez el padre Yuto parecía hablar más en serio que antes.

-¡Pues que lo hagan!- Respondió el clérigo de edad media enojado. – Si lo que ellos desean es exiliar a Jesucristo de este país otra vez pues que lo hagan, si toda la iglesia tiene que desaparecer solo por un simple amor, pues que sea como tiene que ser. - hasta ese punto el padre había perdido la paciencia con ese tema así que decidió probar ser él quien convenciera a su compañero.

-Porque hace esto Yuto, ¿porqué?- El sacerdote mayor se acerco hasta su compañero y coloco su mano sobre el hombro de este.- No le he enseñado yo siempre desde que llegue a este país como misionero, la importancia del amor.- Dijo intentando ser comprensivo.

-Si padre, pero lo que usted intenta hacer esta contra de las reglas que nosotros como párrocos tenemos que seguir.-

-Admito que muchas de las que nosotros llamamos reglas, son necesarias para el buen vivir, pero de ninguna manera existe una regla que me evite casar a dos personas que de verdad se aman, además, ¿de que serviríamos nosotros como clérigos si sacáramos a patadas a una pareja que viene intentando rectificar su error? .- Pregunto sabiendo a la perfección lo que tenía que decir para convencer a su amigo para que lo siguiera en su campaña a favor del amor incestuoso.

-Es verdad que eso es para lo que estamos aquí. Y si debo de ser sincero, comparto su deseo de unir a estas personas en matrimonio. –Admitió el padre Yuto. Después de esto el clérigo de edad mayor esbozo una sonrisa al comprender que su amigo podría seguirlo en su asunto a favor del amor. -Pero padre, entienda usted al riesgo al que nos estaríamos exponiendo de apoyar a esa pareja. -

-Deje usted de pensar en los riesgos y comience a pensar en la felicidad que lograremos darle a esas personas si logramos casarlos, esa felicidad inconmensurable que tendrá de saber que su amor es aprobado por Dios. ¿No desea eso usted? - Pregunto emocionado.

El otro sacerdote se quedó unos momentos pensando en lo que había escuchado. Y luego dijo. - De acuerdo, le ayudare en lo que pueda a casar a esos dos. - Thel no pudo evitar dar una pequeña exclamación de alegría al saber que contaba con la aprobación de otro clérigo más. Y no cualquier clérigo, si no uno que era uno de sus amigos más cercanos. –Y quién sabe. – comenzó a decir el ahora convencido Padre Yuto. –tal vez si las personas de todo el país, se da cuenta de que la iglesia católica es capaz de apoyar el amor aún siendo incestuosa, solo tal vez, lograremos atraer a más gente a que siga la palabra de Dios.-

-Así se habla. - Esto lo dijo el padre de pelo canoso sin estar muy convencido, no le parecía correcto utilizar el amor ajeno para atraer más gente a la iglesia (y aunque él lo detestara con toda su alma, su dinero).

-¿Y quién sabe?, si esto se logra tal vez después de su muerte se le llegue a beatificar por su logro de demostrarles a todos lo que es el verdadero amor. –

Esto ya había sido un poco exagerado pero el padre Thel le seguiría el juego, -Bueno, si eso fuera la decisión de los mayores de la iglesia, ¡pues qué bien! -

-Eso, o podríamos terminar en un calabozo medieval en roma pidiendo por nuestras vidas mientras unos monjes con mascaras negras introducen metales al rojo vivo por nuestros orificios corporales por haber faltado al respeto al sacramento del matrimonio.-

Eso no le provoco ninguna gracia al sacerdote mayor, siendo honestos, ¿a quien lo podría haber dado gracia?

-Padre Yuto, por favor deje de decir sus negatividades y valla a hacer algo bueno, como preparar la comida para los necesitados. – Dijo perdiendo la paciencia mientras lo enviaba a algún lugar a hacer alguna de las tareas de la iglesia, después de todo ya lo había convencido en ayudarle en su "campaña a favor del incesto", como le había puesto el padre Yuto.

Este solo asintió y salió con lentitud del despacho.

El padre Yuto regreso a su asiento detrás del escritorio para poder seguir arreglando el importante asunto de los Kagamine, cuando la puerta se volvió a abrir.

-Padre solo para aclarar- Era de nuevo el padre Yuto, esta vez con una bolsa de papel en la mano. - Cuando dije "la clase de persona que son ellos" no quería insultarlos, sino que me refería a otra cosa- Explico mientras entraba al despacho y dejaba en el escritorio la bolsa que con anterioridad llevaba en sus manos, para luego salir de manera silenciosa .

Thel, quien aún continuaba intentando procesar la información que le había sido entregada, tomo la bolsa y noto que dentro de esta se encontraba algo delgado y lizo. Abrió la bolsa y saco de su interior, una revista de chismes.

Pero lo que importaba no era lo que era, sino lo que decía.

En la portada de esta se encontraba una fotografía de los gemelos Kagamine en traje de baño tomados de la mano, caminando por la playa, y en la parte de arriaba decía en letras grandes y amarillas en mayúsculas: "GEMELOS KAGAMINE DE VOCALOID, VISTOS COMPARTIR MOMENTOS INTIMOS EN LA PLAYA, ¿ACASO HAY ALGO MAS QUE UNA SIMPLE RELACION FRATERNAL?" y en la parte de abajo decía,: "CONOZCA TODOS LOS CHISMES DEL TWINCEST"

El padre se dio cuenta, de que ellos dos eran celebridades, muy polémicas celebridades, cosa que de ninguna manera habían mencionado antes.

Entonces leyó de nuevo el titular y fijo su atención en una palabra en particular: "VOCALOID"

Esta palabra le sonaba conocida, pero ¿de dónde?, se pregunto.

De repente una idea cruzo por su cabeza, Saco su de uno de sus cajones, un viejo celular que utilizaba de vez en cuando, y marco un numero que conocía muy bien.

-¿Para qué demonios me estás hablando?- Sonó una voz del otro lado de la línea.

Fin del capítulo 2

Lamento si se confundieron al inicio, o al medio, o al final, pero este capítulo transitorio era necesario.

Y si, el nombre del padre es Thel, iba a dejarlo sin nombre en el resto del fic, pero se me ocurrió ponerle ese nombre y, pues se lo puse.

Lamento que este capítulo haya sido tan aburrió, (hasta yo me aburrí un poco al escribirlo) pero como ya lo dije, era necesario , para explicar un poco del pasado del sacerdote que piensa casar a los Kagamine.

En el próximo capítulo ya veremos todo desde un punto de vista de los Kagamine, (Al fin se va a poner bueno créanme)

En fin agradezco a todos los que dejaron review, sobre todo a Neko C, que de verdad me ayudo con sus observaciones.

Como ya lo dije, lamento haberlos aburrido.

BYE

P.D.: Para todos los que leyeron mi otro Fic de "Enfermo", lamento si los hice pensar que todos mis fics serian como el primer capítulo este fic. Solo quiero recordarles a todos una pequeña lección que aprendí no hace mucho en esta página. No se puede juzgar a un autor por uno de sus fics, y en este caso, por el primer fic del autor. Gracias a por leerlo de todos modos.


	3. Algo mas

Capitulo 3

Vocaloid no me pertenece.

Un silencio incomodo reinaba en aquella pequeña habitación, mientras una pareja de hermanos gemelos se acomodaban de manera incomoda en lugares opuestos de la cama en la que se encontraban, eran los gemelos Kagamine, Len y Rin, idénticos en todo a excepción del genero. Inseparables, de una unión tan fuerte como la de ninguna otra pareja, ya fuera de hermanos o de una pareja romántica, porque ellos dos eran más que solo hermanos, eran amantes, pareja, novios o como quisieran ser llamados. Y esto claro, los hacía más unidos, hacia que su amor fuera único, indestructible, inquebrantable. Pero no ahora, no, en estos momentos ambos se encontraban llenos de angustia e incertidumbre.

Ambos se encontraban desnudos, debido a que hacía unos momentos, habían tenido intimidad como solo ellos sabían, de la manera más pasional que sus cuerpos de adultos jóvenes le permitían. Y como en cualquier otro momento de intimidad, habían alcanzado el clímax de la mejor de las maneras. Pero entonces ¿Por qué una pareja, la cual, a excepción del incesto, podría ser considerada simplemente como perfecta, se encontraba en esta situación de un silencio tan incomodo y deprimente, que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a romper?

Muy simple, esto debido a una pequeña frase que Rin, había soltado al oído de su hermano Len mientras ambos "tocaban el cielo".

Pero esto solo nos dejaba con otra interrogante. ¿Qué clase de frase, habría dicho la chica rubia a su hermano como para provocar que todo el mundo se le viniera abajo, y con este el de su hermana?, ¿Qué clase de crueles y mordaces palabras había soltado sin pensar la rubia, como para poder provocar que la pareja más perfecta, se disolviera de un momento a otro? Solo 5 palabras.

"Quiero quedar embarazada de ti."

Eso era todo.

Esas simples palabras habían destruido el momento tan especial que ambos abian alcanzado con tanta pasión.

"Quiero quedar embarazada de ti."

¡Cómo era posible que quisiera algo tan absurdo y tan tonto como ser preñada de su propio hermano! ¡En que parte de su mente, habría surgido la estúpida y absurda idea de que ellos dos pudieran llegar a procrear, llegar a ser padres, a tener un bebe, a ser una familia!

Ojala las palabras de respuesta de Len hubieran sido tan amables como las anteriores.

El shock que aquella bienintencionada frase le había provocado a Len, había sido demasiado, simplemente le había sido demasiado para su mente en ese momento, y en medio de la confusión, la agresividad fue la única respuesta que pudo producir.

Pero no era su culpa ¿o sí?

¡No, claro que no! Ella es la que había olvidado de lo que se trataba su relación, ella había sido quien se olvido de que su amor era prohibido, ella era quien se había olvidado de que su relación era secreta, de que ellos dos no eran una pareja normal, de que tenían que decir que solo eran muy buenos hermanos cuando alguien les preguntaba de porque estaban abrazados de una manera tan unida, de que tenían que esperar a que nadie los viera para poder darse un simple e inocente beso, o de que tenían que esperar a que nadie estuviera en casa para poder tener relaciones, o en su defecto, mantener sus expresiones de amor al mínimo ruido posible. Y un embarazo, a menos de que se le interrumpiera a tiempo, implicaba un bebe, un hijo, y esto a su vez conllevaba a una unión llamada familia. ¡Y nada de eso cavia dentro de la relación prohibida del incesto! ¡Era simplemente ilógico suponer que un par de hermanos llegarían a poder tener su propia familia, fruto del amor prohibido! ¡En qué demonios estaba pensando ella!

Y lo estaba empezando recordar. Rin sentía como todas aquellas condiciones aplicadas a su relación prohibida, llegaban a su mente de nuevo, y con esto, aquellos deseos de una familia que, desde hacía ya unos meses sus subconsciente le pedía a gritos, se volvían cada vez más lejanos, más improbables. Y eso era lo que provocara la terrible angustia que sentía en ese momento, angustia y vergüenza por el solo hecho de haber pronunciado esas palabras tan tontas.

"Quiero quedar embarazada de ti."

Maldito fuera el momento en el que ella se había atrevido a sacar de su pecho su más profundo deseo de ser madre de un hijo del hombre que mas amaba en su vida, de su hermano.

Aunque la vergüenza no era ausente en Len, por supuesto que no, era igual o mayor que la de su hermana, las cosas que le había gritado, porque habían sido gritos, le provocaban dolor también a él. Empezando por el hecho de que le había provocado un gran dolor a su hermana, pero eso no era todo. Tal vez, y solo tal vez, el significado de aquellas palabras le habían dañado tanto a el como a quien las recibió.

El rubio escucho un pequeño sollozo al lado suyo, había sido Rin, su Rin. El amor de su vida.

La había hecho llorar, algo completamente ruin e imperdonable, desde su propio punto de vista.

Pero, ¿Cómo se iba a disculpar?

"Lamento mucho haberlo interrumpido, vamos a probarlo otra vez hasta que quedes embarazada"

Eso era imposible, como ya se dijo, no había espacio para eso dentro de una relación incestuosa.

Pero tenía que hacer algo, algo para evitar perderla. La sola idea de que se fuera con otro hombre que pudiera hacer su sueño realidad de ser madre, le aterraba a más no poder, hasta el punto de querer volarse la cabeza con tal de que este pensamiento saliera de esta.

Disculparse por gritarle sería un buen comienzo, ¿No?

—Rin— Dijo con una voz tranquila intentando demostrar que se encontraba más tranquilo.

—Len— Recibió como respuesta el rubio —Dime una cosa— La chica se giro de la posición en la que estaba, para voltear a ver a los ojos a su hermano — ¿Tu como te imaginas nuestra relación dentro de 10 años?— Le pregunto sin más. ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? Se cuestiono mentalmente Len.

—No lo sé— Respondió con sinceridad, realmente no tenía idea

—¿Eso es todo?— Le pregunto Rin con un poco de desesperación en su voz. — ¿Ni siquiera te imaginas que dentro de 10 años nuestra relación seguirá igual?— La chica bajo su mirada para no encontrarse con la de su hermano, en lo que estaba a punto de decir. —¿Ni siquiera te puedes imaginar todo el resto de nuestras vidas viviendo un amor secreto, como si fuéramos los mismos colegiales jugando un simple jueguito?

Len no sabía cómo responder, ¿El resto de nuestras vidas? ¿Pero desde cuando Rin pensaba a futuro?, ella no era esa clase de chica, ella siempre pensaba en el ahora, en el momento que se vive en el instante. Pero tenía que responder y sabía que una mentira nunca seria creída por alguien que lo conocía a la perfección como Rin. —Rin, aún somos muy jóvenes para pensar en el resto de nuestras vidas y…—

—¡Len!— Le corto su hermana gemela de manera repentina. — Mañana cumpliremos 20 años los dos.— Dijo intentando sonar de manera razonable, aunque ni siquiera ella misma pensara el que lo que iba a decir tuviera algo de razonable. — ¿No puedes imaginarte nada más que una vida en donde nos tenemos que esconder para poder besarnos, o en donde nos sentimos como puercos pecadores cada vez que tenemos relaciones?— pregunto de manera acusadora— Yo quiero algo mas Len,— Volvió a levantar la mirada para poder ver de nuevo los hermosos ojos de su hermano.—, quisiera una relación en donde pueda besar a mi novio en la boca frente a todo el mundo sin tener que recibir insultos, una relación en donde temas como la vida en un futuro, el vivir en una casa hermosa, casarse, e incluso tener un hijo, no sea solo una pérdida de tiempo en un sueño imposible.—

Esto fue todo lo que Len necesitaba para romperse emocionalmente, y sin darse cuenta, las lagrimas habías empezado a caer por sus ojos. Y esto no paso desapercibido por Rin.

—Len, ¿Qué pasa?— Pregunto un poco preocupada.

—Te mereces a alguien que te pueda dar todo eso— Dijo mientras se levantaba de su lugar y se volteaba para quedar sentado en la orilla de la cama. —Te mereces tener a alguien que de verdad te pueda amar como quieres— esto dejo bastante sorprendida a Rin, quien jamás en su vida pensó en llegar a escuchar a Len diciendo que alguien más, que no fuera el merecía esta r con ella. —Te mereces tener a alguien quien pueda hacer tu sueño de una vida perfecta, con una linda casa y un buen matrimonio, realidad. Alguien que te pueda hacer madre sin ningún temor a nada.— esto último lo dijo entre un pequeño sollozo que estaba saliendo de su garganta en ese momento

—¡No seas tonto Len!—Rin se levantó y se lanzó a abrazar a Len con fuerza.— ¡Como se te puede llegar a ocurrir que yo podría pasar el resto de mi vida con alguien que no seas tú!—

Len definitiva mente ya no sabía que decir, las palabras que se supone le ayudarían no habían hecho más que lastimarla. — Pero tú sabes que yo no puedo darte un hijo.— Dijo intentando hacerle entender su punto de vista.

—¡Eso no me importa yo solo quiero estar contigo!— grito de nuevo sin pensar la rubia.

—Pero Rin…— Definitivamente Len ya no comprendía lo que estaba pasando. En un momento su hermana quería algo y al siguiente otra cosa.

—Sé que es lo que te dije ¿sí?— Rin se movió un poco para poder volverá ver a los ojos Len— Se que no puedo pedirte cosas como un hijo, y que nuestra relación jamás será aceptada ni por Dios ni por la sociedad ni por nadie.— Se detuvo un poco para pensar en lo que iba a decir a continuación— Solo prométeme una cosa. Que no importa lo que pase, tu y yo siempre estaremos juntos.— dijo mientras lo tomaba de las dos manos y le veía a los ojos, mostrando la sonrisa más sincera que su labios le permitieron.

En ese momento, Len entendió de que se trataba el asunto que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento. Rin no quería dejarlo, simplemente estaba triste por la injusticia que su amor conllevaba y eso lo entendía a la perfección. Se acerco a ella y la beso en los labios, un beso tranquilo y dulce, que significaba, sin necesidad de palabras, que estaría con ella sin importar lo que fuera y luego dijo mientras recargaba su frente contra la de su amada hermana.— Te lo prometo.— y luego volvió a besar su labios.

—Sera mejor que nos pongamos a dormir ya.— Dijo una vez separándose del beso, mas por la falta de oxigeno que por voluntad propia, —Mañana es nuestro cumpleaños, nos merecemos tener un buen día.— Y dicho esto se recostó en la cama.

Len se acostó de lado al igual que ella le abrazo con algo de fuerza y ternura, juntándola con fuerza a su cuerpo mientras que acariciaba su espalda y su cabello.

—Nunca te dejare mi amor— Le dijo al oído a su amor mientras esta se quedaba dormida es sus brazos.

Pero Len no logro conciliar el sueño con tanta rapidez, sino que en su mente el pensamiento de aquellas cosas que rin había dicho, seguían rondando por su cabeza. El pensamiento de ser padre, de una familia, le aterraba a más no poder, pero por otra parte, el imaginarse Rin sosteniendo en los brazos a un pequeño bebe rubio de ojos azules, producto de su amor, supuestamente prohibido, llenaba su corazón de una felicidad inconmensurable.

En medio de estos pensamientos y sin darse cuenta, calló dormido.

Despertó con respiración agitada, y una gran cantidad de sudor frio cayendo de su frente, en sus ojos unas lágrimas de terror y tristeza empezaban a bajar por sus mejillas.

Pero que pesadilla más horrible.

Pensó mientras lentamente recobraba la conciencia de estar despierto y al darse cuenta que los horrores de sus sueños no eran más que eso, sueños.

Se dio cuenta de donde estaba, recostado boca arriba en su cama, y a su lado, la razón de su pesadilla Rin, la cual dormía en la misma posición que antes, pero esta vez abrazando el brazo de su hermano, mientras un pequeño hilo de saliva caía lentamente hacia la almohada.

Al verla, Len no pudo evitar abrazarla, no con mucha fuerza, para no despertarla, pero sin duda era un abrazo de cariño y a su vez de posesión, quería sentir que era suya y de nadie más. Solo quería pensar en que él era quien estaba a su lado, pensar en que él era el único que la hacía feliz, el único a quien dejaba tocar su cuerpo a voluntad y hacerla suya, aquel con quien pasaría el resto de su vida. Pero su pesadilla le había mostrado lo contrario. En esta, el se encontraba como un fantasma, mientras observaba horrorizado el como otra persona, llegaba a la vida de Rin, y como esta persona la hacía suya, y luego la dejaba preñada de un hijo que no le pertenecía a él. Y quizá lo peor de todo, Rin disfrutaba estar a su lado de ese desconocido, el cual ni siquiera tenía un rostro definido.

¿Por qué su subconsciente le había llevado a presenciar los eventos que el tanto temía, aquello que más le aterrorizaba en la vida, que no era otra cosa que perder a su Hermana?

Para advertirle.

El sabia que lo que había dicho Rin tan solo unas horas antes era cierto, de que lo que ella quería, era esta r a su lado, pero a su vez, sabía que el deseo de Rin de ser madre y de tener una vida normal con una familia amorosa, sería imposible de olvidar para ella. Tenía perfecta conciencia de que algún día este deseo se volvería demasiado fuerte, y que algún día podría llegar alguien a la vida de ella quien estuviera dispuesta a hacerla feliz, incluso, sobre lo que Len quisiera.

¡Pero no!

El no dejaría que eso pasara, no dejaría que alguien más se la llevara de su lado. El sería el único que se quedaría a su lado, el único que la vería de todas las formas posibles, ella era su Rin, ella era su hermana, ella era el amor de su vida, ella sería la única mujer a la que vería por el resto de su vida.

Y en ese momento ideo un plan, para poder asegurarse de que todo eso fuera algo más que simple palabrería, al menos para Rin.

Se fijo en el reloj que estaba al lado de su cama,

6:20 a.m.

Con sumo cuidado, soltó el agarre que su hermana tenía en su brazo y se deslizo fuera de la cama, abrió un pequeño cajón que se encontraba en el buro sobre el que estaba el reloj, y sacó una hoja de papel al igual que in pequeño lápiz.

"Vuelvo en un momento, tuve que salir temprano. Te ama: tu hermano Len" Escribió sobre el papel, y luego lo dejo a un lado de Rin.

Se detuvo un momento para contemplar a su hermana que ya hacia dormida profundamente.

Simplemente, perfecta, pensó Len. Para el su hermana era la creatura más perfecta de la creación, simplemente, nada podía compararla, así de simple.

Salió de su trance, provocado por la bella y tranquila imagen de su hermana, para tomar su ropa que había terminado tirada en el suelo la noche anterior, y colocársela de la manera más rápida que pudo y una vez vestido, salió de la habitación.

Los débiles rayos del sol se filtraron a través de las cortinas de la habitación en la que los Kagamine dormían. Los rayos de sol llegaron hasta los parpados de Rin, lo que provoco una molestia necesaria para que esta despertara, y lo primero que notó fue una cosa.

Len no estaba a su lado, esto por supuesto le provoco una reacción instantánea de temor y angustia. Después de todo ella estaba acostumbrada a dormir siempre al lado de Len, más que una vida entera, eso si consideramos el tiempo de gestación que ambos compartieron dentro de su madre. Incluso cuando, al llegar a una cierta edad, sus padres le asignaron camas separadas, ellos dos seguían asándose a la del otro para poder dormir juntos, y cuando entraron en Vocaloid, no pudieron haber sido más felices porque les asignaron una misma cama para compartir. Por lo tanto era entendible su preocupación al no encontrar a su otra mitad a su lado.

Empezó a moverse alrededor de la cama, y de repente sintió tocar un objeto áspero y plano, una hoja.

"Hermano", al leer esa palabra, no pudo evitar recordar la discusión de la noche anterior, pero no había problema, después de todo ellos dos se habían reconciliado, ¿Verdad?, ya todo había pasado, ¿No?, volverían a ser la feliz pareja que siempre habían sido ¿Cierto?

Por supuesto que no.

Palabras como las pronunciadas en la noche anterior no podían ser olvidadas.

Sabía que lo único que podaría hacer para disculparse con Len, era retractarse de todo lo que había dicho acerca de un matrimonio y de una familia, decir que nada de eso importaba y que no iba a joderlo todo con esas ideas absurdas.

Pero ni siquiera ella se lo creía.

¿De verdad estaría dispuesta a olvidarse de ese sueño de una hermosa casa en medio del campo, con su amado esposo Len, y trió, cuarteto o hasta quinteto de hijos?

Por Len, claro que sí.

Después de llegar a esta conclusión, observó el reloj y vio que eran las 9:30, se levanto de la posición en la que se encontraba, busco su ropa interior, arrojada por Len en la noche anterior, y se la puso, después busco su bata que estaba en un armario, y se la coloco, busco sus sandalias debajo de la cama, y después de eso salió por la puerta de la habitación.

Bajó por las escaleras de la casa en la que ella junto con su hermano y todos los demás Vocaloids habitaban, llegando hasta una gran sala de estar, a mano derecha bajando las escaleras, se encontraba la entrada a la cocina, una cocina muy amplia con mosaicos blancos cubriendo el suelo y las paredes.

Era una mañana nublada y fría por la época del año en la que se encontraban, y la casa estaba bastante oscura.

Al estar en la cocina se acerco hasta un frutero que solo de nombre tenia frutero, ya que se encontraba lleno de cebollas, botes de helado, latas de cerveza y de atún, además de varios productos orgánicos pertenecientes a los otros Vocaloids. Busco entre tantas cosas, y encontró una deliciosa naranja, sus favoritas.

Empezó a pelar la naranja mientras pensaba en algo bueno que decirle a Len, cuando el sonido e un vehículo con motor llego hasta la cocina, la rubia rápidamente salió a la sala principal, hasta llegar al pasillo que daba con la puerta de entrada para poder ver quien era quien había llegado.

La puerta se abrió con rapidez, mostrando que, como Rin los esperaba, era Len quien había regresado.

El rubio, se quedo mirando durante unos momentos a su hermana hasta que reaccionó.

—¡Rin, que haces levantada!— Exclamo con un poco de preocupación el joven Kagamine.

—Pasa de las nueve de la mañana, no me iba aquedar todo el día en la cama.— Le dijo algo molesta, indicándole la hora como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo.

—¿En serio paso tanto tiempo?— se cuestiono a sí mismo el rubio, había estado tan ocupado en su actividad, que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de la hora.

Len comenzó a avanzar hacia la cocina, dejando su chaleco en el perchero del camino, y llego hasta donde se encontraba su hermana, quedando a unos cuantos metros de ella.

El silencio incomodo se hiso presente en cuanto las miradas de los jóvenes se cruzaron. ¿Acaso no habían resuelto todos los problemas la noche anterior?

Al parecer, no.

Ambos sabían que habían cometido errores, y que tenían que solucionarlos antes de perder a la persona que mas amaban en la tierra, Rin fue quien hablo primero.

—Len, perdóname— Dijo repentinamente la joven rubia mientras se levantaba de su lugar.

Esta disculpa le extraño bastante al gemelo menor, y decidió preguntar a que se debía eso. —¿Por qué te estas disculpando?, tu no hiciste nada malo.—

—Claro que si me tengo que disculpar.— Explicó Rin.— Fui yo quien olvido que lo nuestro es incesto, que no se supone que sea una relación normal,— se detuvo un poco para pensar la manera correcta en la que tenía que explicar las cosas,— Lo que digo, es que, me deje llevar por las ideas tontas de tener una familia, y un matrimonio, y todas esas cosas. Piénsalo, siendo nosotros hermanos ¿Cómo serian nuestros hijos? ¿Tendrían varias cabezas o un solo ojo o algo así?,* — intento sonar chistosa, para aligerar la tención del ambiente, pero la verdad era que esas palabras las había resentido al salir de su garganta como si fueran veneno. — Pero me recordaste que eso jamás será posible,— ¿Acaso era una disculpa ó un regaño?,— Al fin y al cabo, creo que será mejor de la manera en la que son las cosas, imagínate dentro de unos años, siendo nosotros dos solteros ante todo el mundo, pero que en realidad seamos amantes, no sería eso ¿Excitante?.— Finalizo Rin fingiendo un tono de deseo sexual, para poder mejorar las cosas, quizá después de eso, volverían a intimar, con protección por supuesto y luego podrían continuar con su vida de amor prohibido secreto ante el resto del mundo.

Len se quedo estático en su lugar, ¿Cómo era posible que dijera cosas como esas? Si tan solo hace unas horas sus ideas de una buena vida eran todo lo contrario a eso, se dio cuenta de que sus acciones de verdad habían modificado las de su hermana, y tenía que repararlas.

—No Rin, yo soy quien se tiene que disculpar, porque en realidad si quiero tener una familia contigo.— Dijo Len intentando sonar lo más tranquilo posible, cuando en el fondo, los nervios provocados por los que estaba a punto de hacer, lo estaban destrozando.

Rin no pudo haber quedado mas impresionada, eso debía de ser una confusión,— Pero ayer tu dijiste…—

—Se que fue lo que dije ayer.— se apresuro Len a cortar las palabras de su gemela para evitar recordar lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Tenía que ser cuidados con lo que fuera a decir a continuación, o podría dar una impresión demasiado equivocada y perder a Rin para siempre. — Veras Rin, al principio todas esas ideas de matrimonio, hijos, y demás cosas tan importantes, simplemente me asustaron, eso fue todo, de repente la idea de que tu y yo fuéramos responsables de otra vida bueno, sabes que con esto del incesto, tu y yo estamos en peligro, y que el tener un hijo sería algo que no ha muchas personas le agradarían y no solo nos pondríamos en riesgo a nosotros, sino también a nuestro hijo.— Dejó de hablar por unos instantes, las palabras "nuestro hijo" le habían causado una sensación tan extraña que incluso le provocaba mareos, —Y luego con este asunto de Vocaloid, no creo que a los directivo de las disqueras les agradara mucho la idea de que promoviéramos el incesto con nuestra mera existencia.— ahora el era quien estaba siendo razonable.— Rin, se que todo lo que necesitamos para tener una vida feliz, con una hermosa casa, un matrimonio estable, y varios hijos, será un largo camino que seguir para lograr todo eso, y quiero recorrer ese camino a tu lado.— El rubio empezó a caminar hacia su hermana, pero antes de llegar hasta a ella, se calló sobre su rodilla quedando hincado frente a ella.

—¿Len qué haces?— pregunto muy extrañada la mayor de los Kagamine ante la repentina acción de su hermano.

—Dar el primer paso.— Respondió Len mientras sacaba una pequeña cajita morada con terciopelo de su bolsillo, y extendiéndola frente a su hermana, presiono un pequeño botón frente a esta, provocando que se abriera, dejando a la vista un hermoso y pequeño anillo plateado.

—Kagamine Rin, ¿te quieres casar conmigo?—

Rin simplemente no lo podía procesar, hasta hace unos momentos había dicho que una vida de amor sin amor estaba bien para ella, y ahora, estaba a un "si quiero" de ser la mujer mas feliz del mundo. Pero al parecer su cuerpo no le dio la oportunidad de reaccionar como hubiera querido, y sin darse cuenta, comenzó a llorar.

Pero no eran lagrimas de tristeza, no, ¡Eran lagrimas de felicidad!

Pero por desgracia, esta no fue la apariencia que Rin le mostro a Len, sino todo lo contrario.

"Demonios, ¿pero ahora que icé mal?" Pensó Len mientras se empezaba a levantar. —Rin lo siento mucho yo pensé que…—

Pero no logro terminar su frase, porque sin previo aviso, su gemela se lanzo sobre el tirándolo en el suelo, y terminando con ella sentada sobre su vientre.

—¡Pero claro que me quiero casar contigo! ¡Si quiero! ¡si quiero! ¡Si quiero! ¡Si quiero! ¡Si me quiero casar contigo mi Len!— Gritaba con emoción Rin mientras besaba a Len en los labios y lo abrazaba con fuerza intentando demostrar su eterno amor y agradecimiento.

Después de la pequeña celebración dela rubia, los gemelos se sentaron en el suelo, Rin sobre Len aún abrazándose y besándose. Al separarse por la necesidad de oxigeno, se quedaron viéndose a los ojos. No existía nada más hermoso para contemplar. Después de eso Rin tomo el pequeño anillo de la caja y se lo coloco en el dedo anular, observando lo bien que se veía.

—Es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños Len— Dijo Rin con una voz que demostraba ternura y gratitud.

"¿Regalo de cumpleaños?" Pensó Len con apuro. Había olvidado el regalo de Rin. —¡Si ese es tu regalo!— se apresuro a decir Len para evitar que Rin se diera cuenta de que no le había comprado nada.

De esta manera Len y Rin, se comprometieron, y durante los siguientes meses, sus vidas se volvieron más felices que antes. Mantuvieron su amor incestuoso en secreto, claro está, pero aún así dejaron de sentirse culpables por hacer cosas que ante los ojos ajenos eran prohibidos, después de todo iban a casarse y esa sola promesa, porque si, era una promesa y nada más, era suficiente para que ambos fueran felices.

No obstante, en la mete de ambos seguía existiendo una gran causa de consternación.

No había manera en la que ellos dos se pudieran casar.

La ley japonesa estaba hecha para evitar que matrimonios como pudieran efectuarse, y buscar alguna laguna legal, solo pondría al descubierto su relación.

Y ni hablar de buscar una boda religiosa, ningún sacerdote en el mundo tendría el descaro de casar a un par de pecadores en la casa e Dios.

Incluso intentaron buscar una religión en la que esa clase de matrimonios se permitiera, pero no funciono, porque ellos habían crecido con padre que les habían impartido la religión católica, y no había nada que pudieran hacer para alejarse de esa realidad.

El compromiso había sido hecho, pero no podría ser cumplido.

No fue sino hasta después de unos meses del incidente del compromiso, que Rin termino preñada de su propio hermano.

Y durante un tiempo el mundo de ambos, se vino abajo. No por razones económicas, claro que no, después de pertenecer tanto tiempo a un grupo como Vocaloid, sus tanto sus ingresos como sus ahorros eran suficientes para mantener a una familia japonesa de 20 personas, todo gracias a su inteligencia al momento de elegir los contratos con disqueras y patrocinadores.

La razón por la cual su mundo se desmorono, fue porque hasta ese momento, ambos de verdad creían su hijo merecía nacer y crecer en una familia unida en donde de verdad existiera el amor, amor que estaba prohibido, que estaba "mal".

Por suerte encontraron a una persona única, un sacerdote, el cual el único pecado que les reprocho fue el de la fornicación, y no el incesto, porque este sacerdote supo ver más allá del cruel prejuicio que rodeaba a el amor incestuoso, porque él no los juzgó por adelantado.

Es cierto, el camino que les aguardaba para poder lograr esa vida feliz que tanto deseaba, sería muy largo y difícil, no podrían confiar en todas las personas que les rodeaban. Pero no estarían solos, ya que de su lado, se encontrarían todas aquellas personas que de verdad creyeran en que el amor lo puede todo.

Fin del capítulo 3.

Notas: Para aquellos que no entendieron de lo que se trató este capítulo, fue algo así como un flashback, en donde se demuestra que, Len y Rin ya estaban comprometidos desde antes de que ocurriera el asunto del embarazo, y por supuesto, esto supone haber ocurrido antes de la plática con es sacerdote.

Lamento haberme tardado tanto en subir este capítulo, es solo que, como ya lo dije en otro de mis fic, el mangatron llegó a mi ciudad y me la pase todo el fin de semana en el, aparte de que la inspiración se me como si fuera mi internet, en otras palabras, a cada rato, durante un buen tiempo.

*: Curiosamente, existen un grupo de personas a las que les gusta hacer chistes de que tan deformes o tan horribles serian los hijos de Len y Rin si estos tuvieran relaciones incestuosas, entre esas personas, esta mi primo, el cual odia tanto el incesto de Len y Rin, que en una ocasión, entre las cosas que hablamos, el me llegó a describir el cómo le gustaría asesinar al bebe de los gemelos rubios, cosa que me sorprendió bastante, ya que él es casi un fanático religioso, que se la pasa rezando, yendo a la iglesia, y que su mente es tan inocente que no entendería un lemmon si lo leyera, de tal manera que me sorprendió que él le tuviera tanto odio al incesto aún que este fuera ficticio.

En fin, espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo, y de nuevo, espero no haberles aburrido.

BYE.

P.D.: Con respecto al review que escribí en mi otra historia, no quise decir que escribí cualquier cosa, si no que la idea tuvo una ejecución un poco rara, y también quiero aclarar, que lamento si di la impresión de ser alguien que se comporta de manera seria todo el tiempo. Se comportarme de manera seria cuando es debido, como por ejemplo este fic, pero de vez en cuando me gusta hacer cosas menos serias, como escribir con una narrativa mas ligera, o con una idea simple. No juzguen uno de mis fic a partir de otro.


	4. Prologo de la catástrofe

Capitulo 4

Vocaloid no me pertenece.

* * *

><p>Después de que las vacaciones de verano de los Kagamine hubieran terminado, ambos regresaron al lugar en donde residían en la ciudad de Tokio, y después de una, no muy prolongada conversación, ambos quedaron de acuerdo en pretender que su "pequeño" asunto quedara en secreto.<p>

Pero claro, esto no era porque de verdad no les interesara su hijo o que pretendieran ser malos padres. La verdadera razón era para evitar que el asunto del embarazo se llegara a salir al aire y se hiciera un escándalo público del asunto, ya que si esto ocurría, sería una gran catástrofe para ellos, como para su hijo, como para Vocaloid.

Porque así era, ambos pertenecían a Vocaloid, una especie de grupo musical en el cual los integrantes se dedicaban a realizar canciones y videos para los productores que los contrataran.

La idea era muy simple, una empresa con bastante dinero como Yamaha contrataba a un grupo de agencias las cuales se encargaban de encontrar gente con talento musical, le pagaban una gran suma de dinero a estas personas por trabajar exclusivamente con ellos y luego los ponían a disposición de personas que desearan crear una canción pero que no tuvieran las cualidades vocales necesarias para eso. Esta era la designación original del proyecto, pero resulto que los propios Vocaloids, tan solo por su propia imagen, habían ganado fama propia llegando a considerarse como verdaderas estrellas musicales, provocando que los productores los solicitaran, no solo para cantar, sino también para actuar en videos musicales o hasta películas. Y Len y Rin tanto por sus apariencias de niños inocentes como de personajes promiscuos sumamente provocativos, habían ganado el mayor puesto de fama y reconocimiento dentro del grupo, siendo superados únicamente por la diva Hatsune Miku.

Era debido a esta fama y a este reconocimiento, que los Kagamine, necesitaban de un comportamiento ejemplar ante sus fanáticos, y un embarazo producto de relaciones incestuosas, no era precisamente lo más fácil de asimilar en una sociedad de doble moral.

Era esta la razón por la cual, frente a todos sus compañeros, ellos seguían siendo hermanos gemelos normales.

Los Vocaloids vivían todos en una gran casa común, bastante grande, que podría llegar a ser considerada como una mansión, con bastantes lujos y una gran cantidad de habitaciones, todos los integrantes del grupo.

Era una tarde completamente normal, mientras que, en las sala de estar de aquella enorme casa se encontraban sentados un grupo de Vocaloids, sin anda mejor que hacer que esperar sus próximas instrucciones, en el sillón mas grande, verde de tres espacios frente a la televisión, se encontraba sentada Miku, una joven de unos 25 años con pelo verde y largo, conocida por ser la más famosa de todo el grupo, llegando a aparecer en las portadas de revistas de todo el mundo hasta el punto en el que se podría decir que, ella sola, representaba a todo Vocaloid, junto a ella se encontraba su novio Kaito, un poco mayor que su novia, de pelo azul y orgulloso de su gran gusto por los helados, o como el mismo lo denominaba, heladologia, vistiendo como siempre su distintiva bufanda azul, y junto a ellos estaba sentada Meiko, mujer de edad no muy avanzada de cabello castaño, fuerte y resistente, pero con un terrible gusto por el alcohol, gusto el cual le había llevado a ser considerada como un "error" dentro del grupo, pero que aún así, seguía siendo talentosa. Los tres se encontraban mirando algún programa musical en la televisión, esperando a que fueran nombrados en algún video por la conductora en turno, tan solo para intentar comprobar quien era quien más tenía fama, aún cuando los tres sabían que era imposible superar a Miku.

Al lado de ellos, sentada en el sillón individual rosa, se encontraba la atractiva e inteligente Megurine Luka, de 27 años, mujer fuerte seria y con determinación, admirada por por ser un símbolo de fortaleza femenina alrededor del mundo, estaba leyendo algún libro americano en ingles, alguna lectura que pretendía provocar una reflexión en el lector.

Y en el sillón amarillo de dos espacios, estaba tranquilamente sentado el joven Kagamine Len, concentrado en una pequeña libreta que sostenía con su mano izquierda, mientras que con la derecha sostenía un lápiz con el cual escribía, de forma rápida y precisa, algo que parecía ser el escrito más importante y grandioso de toda la historia, un escrito, el cual definiría el destino del mundo durante el resto de la eternidad, sus votos matrimoniales, los cuales, según el acuerdo al que había llegado con el sacerdote, tendría que dedicarle cara a cara a su futura y amada esposa Rin.

—Eres mi mitad, eres mi vida, eres la luz de todos mis días, te amo por ser la mujer más única y especial que en el mundo podrá llegara a existir, porque tu mirada supera la belleza del cielo y de la tierra juntos— Recitó en voz baja el joven rubio, —No, no, no, no, tienen que ser votos, no una canción— se regaño el futuro marido mientras arrancaba la hoja en la que estaba escribiendo, juntándola a otras cuantas hojas llenas de escritos que había retirado de su libreta con anterioridad, avergonzándose terriblemente por lo que había escrito, necesitaba escribir algo que de verdad transmitiera los sentimientos que sentía por su hermana, no algo que simplemente saliera en 5 minutos, como si se tratara de una canción cualquiera para rellenar espacio de un álbum.

Estaba tan concentrado en su tarea, que no se dio cuenta de cierta chica rubia que había bajado las escaleras de la sala hasta donde se encontraban el resto de los Vocaloids y que se había posicionado justo detrás del sillón en donde estaba recargado Len.

—¡Len!— grito la joven Kagamine mientras abrazaba de manera sorpresiva a su hermano por el cuello jalándolo hacia ella, y por supuesto, el joven rubio se sorprendió bastante con la acción por parte de su prometida.

— ¿Rin que haces?— Pregunto apresurado el rubio mientras intentaba soltar el agarre de su gemela para evitar que sus compañeros notaran las acciones afectuosas que fueran mas allá de lo fraternal.

— ¿Qué pasa, no puedo abrazar a mi propio hermano?— intento justificar su muestra de cariño frente a los demás.

Estas acciones pasaron inadvertidas por los otros que se encontraban en esa sala.

— ¿Qué es lo que escribes?— Pregunto inocente mente la rubia, mientras rodeaba el sillón y se sentaba al lado de su hermano, observando la libreta y el lápiz que este sostenía en sus manos.

—Nada, no estoy escribiendo nada— Respondió apresuradamente el menor de los gemelos escondiendo rápidamente la libreta debajo de uno de los cojines del sillón al lado de las hojas que había arrancado, no era su intención que su hermana leyera sus errores.

—De acuerdo, — dijo Rin un poco extrañada, —No importa, quiero que veas esto, — saco de su bolsillo trasero un cuaderno de dibujo y lo abrió en una de las páginas del medio mostrando algunos trazos que había hecho.

—Déjame ver— Len tomo la libreta y la acerco a sus ojos para poder visualizar mejor los débiles trazos que su prometida había realizado apropósito. —¿es un vestido?— pregunto extrañado el rubio al notar que esas líneas se unían y mostraban un hermoso y largó vestido con encajes y un bonito velo, acompañado de un lazo blanco atado en la cabeza como el que ella estaba usando en ese momento, todo completamente blanco, era más que obvio un vestido de novia.

Len volteo a ver a Rin de manera extrañada, ¿Por qué había dibujado un vestido de novia?, aunque debía de admitir que era un dibujo muy bueno. Dibujar era una de las cosas que Rin hacia mejor, era muy buena en eso, aunque según decía ella, nada valía realmente la pena de dibujar, lo único que dibujaba era a su hermano, dibujos los cuales en muchas ocasiones el se encontraba en posiciones provocativas o muy sugerentes.

—Es el vestido que quiero usar en la boda— Le dijo al oído a su hermano para evitar que los demás los escucharan.

¿Era extraño que una mujer dibujara su propio vestido de boda? Bueno, considerando que se trataba de Rin, podría no ser tan extraño, después de todo, ella era quien había dibujado a su propio hermano en un traje de baño de niña de primaria.

Pero lo que más le sorprendió a Len, fueron las proporciones del vestido, más específicamente, de la parte del busto. A sus 20 años de edad Rin no se había desarrollado de una manera muy "desmesurada", de tal manera que su cuerpo seguía pareciendo el de una adolecente.

—Rin, no crees que esta parte está muy…— Dijo Len mientras señalaba la parte que se encontraba fuera de tamaño, cuidando sus palabras, sabía que si decía algo de manera equivocada, podría terminar lastimando a su amada, y por lo tanto provocar que esta lo lastimara a él, — un poquito grande, ¿no crees?— Espero recibir el impacto de algún golpe por parte de su gemela, pero en vez de eso solo escucho algunas risas.

—Claro que esta grande Len, para cuando nazca el bebe ya me abre desarrollado mas gracias al embarazo, — Explico con una sonrisa la rubia mientras sujetaba su vientre.

—Pero Rin, creí que nos íbamos a casar antes de que el bebe naciera, — objeto Len ante la explicación de su hermana.

—Pero Len,— Rin cambio su mirada por una que mostrara inocencia, una mirada que ella misma llamaba "mirada de perrito", —la boda estará arreglada hasta dentro de unos meses, y yo,— Volteo en dirección al suelo de manera apenada,— quería usar un vestido esbelto para el día mas especial de nuestras vidas,—

Eso ultimo sin duda conmovió a Len, "el día más importante de nuestras vidas" sonaba tan bien, era una idea que no dejaba de provocarle una gran felicidad.

—Pero Rin, creí que no queríamos que nuestro hijo— de nuevo uso un término que le provoco ese sentimiento de felicidad, — naciera fuera del matrimonio, tu dijiste que no querías que fuera un bastardo. — Intento explicarle a la rubia, en un intento de que reflexionara sobre la fecha posible de el día de su unión.

—Pero yo quería…— insistió la chica, pero fue interrumpida por una de su compañera Meiko.

— ¡Pero mira qué lindo vestido de novias!— exclamo mientras le quitaba el cuaderno de las manos a la joven Kagamine, —¿Acaso te vas a casar con alguien?— Dijo de manera picara mientras observaba el dibujo.

— ¡Pero por supuesto que no!— grito apresurada Rin quitándole la libreta de las manos, — es solo un boceto que hice para…— Tuvo que pensar en una buena excusa.— ¡Para Miku!, si para ella, porque de seguro Kaito no tarda en pedirle matrimonio.— "Que buena excusa" se felicito internamente por su gran idea.

Ante este comentario, la pareja nombrada solo se limito a sonrojarse. Todos sabían que ellos dos tenían una relación bastante seria, pero en ocasiones aún les daba vergüenza hablar de eso, y mucho más si se trataba de algo tan serio como el matrimonio.

—¿En serio?— Pregunto Meiko de manera intuitiva, —Y entonces porque tiene un lazo igualito al tuyo en la cabeza, como si fuera para ti.— "Demonios que nunca se cansa" Pensó enojada Rin por las capacidades intuitivas de Meiko, aunque tampoco fuera que eso que había deducido hubiera sido muy difícil de suponer, era solo que de verdad era molesta.

En ese momento un hombre alto y de traje negro entro a la sala por una de las puertas laterales mientras hablaba por teléfono celular, era su representante, o como todos los Vocaloids solían llamarlo, "Maestro".

—Oiga Maestro, ¿usted cree que este vestido es para Miku o Rin?— Pregunto de manera picara Meiko enseñando la libreta para poder conseguir una ayuda en su tarea de averiguar qué era lo que traían Len y Rin entre manos, ante esta acción el Maestro colgó la llamada, sujeto la libreta y la miro por unos segundos.

El Maestro era un hombre mayor, bastante, aunque a primera vista no lo aparentaba debido a que su cara no demostraba ningún signo de edad avanzada, tenía un cabello algo largo gris oscuro lleno de canas, atado en una cola de caballo que le llegaba hasta su espalda, y unos ojos oscuros que no demostraba emociones, al igual que su cara, la cual siempre intentaba mantener de la manera más sería posible, a excepción de cuando se le veía enojado por alguna de las travesuras de los Vocaloids.

—Creo que es hora de que te largues a hacer algo productivo por una maldita vez en tu vida ¿no crees Meiko?— Otra de las cosas que caracterizaba al querido Maestro era su cruda actitud mezquina. Su función suponía ser la de buscar y arreglar los tratos con los productores que desearan contratar a alguno de los Vocaloids, y prefería limitar sus relaciones con estos, a simples relaciones laborales, cosa la cual era algo difícil, considerando que tenía que verlos todos los días, y ayudarles en la grabación de canciones o videos, cosa que requería de una constante comunicación entre ellos.

Pero este día al parecer, el se encontraba de un humor en especial mezquino, cosa que Meiko noto al instante, —Parece que alguien se levanto de malas ¿no?—

—¿Cómo podría levantarme de "buenas" si se que tendré que verte durante el día?— Pregunto a manera de respuesta el hombre de traje.— ¡Ahora vete, que no estoy de humor!— apuntó a la salida de la sala, hablando en un tono terminante.

Esto no afecto a Meiko en absoluto, llevaba años tratando con ese sujeto, así que sabía que sus palabras no tenían por qué afectarle, pero aun así decidió que sería mejor salir del cuarto, para evitar cualquier clase de riña.

El Maestro entonces se acerco hasta Miku y Kaito, los cuales seguían sonrojados con la mirada colocada en el suelo.

—¡Miku!, ¡Kaito!— Les llamó el hombre mayor a la pareja que seguía en su pequeño trance, —¿No hay algo que tengan que grabar esta tarde?— Pregunto el Maestro de la manera más amable que su voz le permitiera. Esa era una de la cosas que más detestaban los Vocaloids, el hecho de que el Maestro tratara a Miku como un sirviente trata a una princesas, esto debido a que Miku era quien generaba las ganancias más grandes en el grupo por ser la más popular, y por lo tanto, según el Maestro, merecía un trato de calidad.

—Creo que teníamos una sesión de fotos a las seis de la tarde, ¿o no Miku?— Pregunto el peli azul volteando a ver a su novia, la cual solo asintió, aún con la cara sonrojada.

—Pues váyanse de una vez, que no quiero que lleguen tarde— Les ordeno el sujeto de cola de caballo mientras les apuntaba con el dedo la salida de la sala, y al igual que como hizo Meiko, ellos dos también salieron.

Entonces el Maestro se acerco hasta en donde estaba sentada Luka, quien continúo leyendo sin inmutarse por la molesta presencia de aquel hombre mayor.

—¿No ibas a viajar a Estados Unidos esta noche Luka?— Pregunto el Maestro a Luka acercándose a su oído, tan solo para llamar la atención de la peli rosa.

—Así es, voy a viajar "esta noche", aún es de tarde, faltan cinco horas para mi vuelo— Razonó la vocaloid de cabello rosa, mientras continuaba con su lectura.

—¿Y no es un buen momento para que vayas a preparar tu maletas?— Pregunto el Maestro a punto de perder la paciencia.

Luka únicamente aparto la mirada del libro que tenía en las manos para ver a quienes se encontraban en el sillón amarillo que se ubicaba frente a ella.

—¿Acaso tiene algo de qué hablar con Len y Rin que no pueda decir frente a mi?— Pregunto Luka con un tono intuitivo.

—¿Acaso tienes algo que hacer aquí que no puedas hacer en tu habitación?— Pregunto el Maestro imitando el tono de voz que Luka había utilizado.

A este punto, Luka ya había perdido la poca paciencia que la caracterizaba, y decidió levantarse y salir de la sala de estar por las escaleras que llevaban a su cuarto. Dejando a los Kagamine solos junto al Representante de los Vocaloids.

Era una situación incómoda la manera en la que el Maestro los miraba a los ojos, intentando leer lo que había dentro de sus mentes, o al menos eso era lo que para la pareja de rubios lograba percibir ante aquella mirada de desprecio que estaba siendo lanzada por su representante.

—Bueno, nosotros tenemos que ir a otro lugar, con permiso Maestro,— Dijo Len para mientras se levantaba al lado de su hermana y ambos empezaban a avanzar en dirección de la salida.

—¡Kagamine regresen ahora mismo y siéntense!— Gritó con enojo el hombre vestido de traje mientras el mismo se sentaba en el sillón anteriormente ocupado por Luka. Ambos rubios hicieron caso instantáneo a la orden del representante y se sentaron de nuevo en los lugares en los que estaban.

De nuevo comenzó el momento incomodo entre la pareja de Vocaloids y el Maestro, hasta que este último se atrevió a hablar.

—¡Y bien! , ¿No tienen nada nuevo que contarme?— Les pregunto alzando la voz,—¿Algo interesante que les haya ocurrido durante sus vacaciones en las que regresaron a su pueblo natal?, ¿algo que les cambio la vida?— volvió a preguntar bajando el voz, después de eso recargo su codo sobre su rodilla y su barbilla sobre su puño, quedado inclinado hacia adelante.

Ambos negaron con la cabeza, "¿Pero qué demonios estaba diciendo ese loco?" pensaron los gemelos mientras continuaban negando.

—¿Nada?— Pregunto sorprendido el representante.— De acuerdo, no me digan nada,— después de decir esto, el Maestro en una de las bolsas internas de su saco y después de unos segundos sacó un pequeño cilindro de color café, aparentemente hecho de papel, y con una pequeña cinta de papel metálico en la parte de en medio. Un puro.

"¿Cómo es posible que se mate de esa manera tan estúpida?" Pensó Len al identificar el objeto, mientras que en el interior de Rin empezaba a surgir un cierto temor por ese cilindro de papel que el maestro sostenía en sus manos.

—No va a fumar eso ¿o sí?— Pregunto Rin mientras se cubría la boca y la nariz, al imaginarse el humo entrando a sus pulmones y dañando a su bebe.

—Por supuesto que no— Dijo el Maestro. "Menos mal" pensó aliviada la rubia mientras se relajaba, —Tú lo harás— Sentencio el hombre de traje.

—¡¿Qué?— Grito asustada Rin mientras se recargaba más contra el sillón en un intento de alejarse de aquel producto infanticida.

—Así es, tu lo fumaras.— Lentamente empezó a quitar la cobertura frontal de aquel maligno producto hasta que llego a la parte del tabaco, luego de esto saco un encendedor de bolsillo de su pantalón y encendió el puro, dejando escapar una gran cantidad de humo al hacer esto, después acerco la mano en donde el gran cigarrillo se encontraba mientras se recargaba con la otra en la mesita de té que se encontraba en medio de los tres sillones y dijo,— Anda fuma, no hay que temer, solo hace daño a personas que tiene enfermedades del corazón,— y después de esto dejo el habano en la mano de Rin y regreso a su lugar,— y a mujeres embarazadas, y que yo sepa tú tienes muy buena salud del corazón.— Pronunció con un tomo bastante serio y hasta cierto punto sombrío.

Rin no sabía qué hacer, negarse a fumar sería una demostración más que clara de que estaba embarazada, cosa la cual no podían dejar que el Maestro supiera. Pero aún así, ¿Por qué el Maestro había dicho algo como eso?, no seria que… ¡No, era imposible que lo supiera!, ¡no había manera en que se hubiera podido enterar!, ¿o sí?

—¡Anda fuma!— Le exigió el representante.

"Rin comenzó a acercar el cigarrillo a su boca. Intentaba mantener en su mente la idea de que ella misma tendía la capacidad de proteger a su hijo de esas dañinas sustancias que estaba a punto de consumir. Pero Len no pensaba lo mismo.

—¡Rin por Dios!— Gritó Len mientras golpeaba en puro de las manos de su hermana, y salía volando hasta caer cerca de la puerta de un armario.— ¡Piensa en el bebe!— En ningún momento, Len pensó al momento de gritar eso ante el Maestro.

—¿Bebe?— Pregunto "extrañado" el hombre vestido de traje que se encontraba frente a ellos.

Los gemelos abrieron los ojos al darse cuenta de lo que habían provocado, —Quise decir que…— empezó a excusarse Len.

—¡Cállate!— Grito enojado el hombre que usaba cola de caballo, se recargo en el respaldo del pequeño sillón rosa y tomo un gran respiro. Los Kagamine reconocieron esta acción, únicamente le habían visto hacerla un par de veces en el pasado, en situaciones en donde simplemente, el perdía la cabeza del enojo. El infierno se acercaba.

Lentamente el maestro se relajo y regreso a la posición en la que se encontraba antes.

—Tal parece que como ustedes dos no me quieren decir nada, tendré que hacer la preguntas de manera más directa— Dijo a la vez que se levantaba y empezaba a caminar alrededor de los sillones.— Podrían explicarme ¿Qué mierda pasaba por sus pequeñas, y estúpidas mentes, al momento en el que se les ocurrió que sería buena idea tener un maldito bebe?— Pregunto gritando esta última palabra. — ¿O cómo demonios se les ocurrió la patética idea de ir con un doctor especialista en genética para contarle de su asquerosa falta a la moral y a la logia?, o mejor aún ¿Cómo fue que se les ocurrió la jodida idea de que estaría bien, ir con un estúpido y patético sacerdote para arreglar una boda?— habría sido posible suponer que en ese momento el Maestro ya había perdido los estribos.

Para este punto, los Kagamine estaban completamente congelados del temor. ¡Cómo era posible que se hubiera enterado de todo lo que habían hecho durante el verano! ¡No habían dejado rastros, no le habían contado a nadie al que fuera peligroso contarle!, ¡no había manera en la que él se hubiera podido enterar!, pero aún así, estaba frente a ellos la muestra de que eso no era cierto.

—¿Cómo lo supo?— Pregunto un poco asustado el varón de los Kagamine.

—Porque soy su maldito Maestro— Dijo exasperado el autonombrado.— Se todo lo que pasa en sus malditas vidas, o ¿acaso creen que lo único que hago todo el día es estar sentado como estúpido mientras ustedes joden sus vidas? ¿O cómo creen que funciona este negocio, para que creen que me contrataron? Pero eso no es lo que importa ahora.— continuo caminando hasta quedar parado de espaldas al pequeño sillón rosa para continuar con la impartición de su discurso.— díganme ¿que es lo que los llevó a hacer algo tan egoísta y estúpido para solo pensar en hacer algo así?—

Ambos rubios sabían la respuesta, ya la sabían desde siempre y era algo que ellos dos defenderían con toda su alma.

—El amor— Respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo. Estaban tan seguros de esa respuesta que ni siquiera la tuvieron pensar.

—Jajaja— Rió el Maestro de forma sarcástica ente esta respuesta,— El amor, claro. Supongo que solo algo tan estúpido como el amor podría justificar algo tan repugnante como la fornicación entre hermanos. — Respondió cambiando su actitud de nuevo a una completamente bizarra. — Me da gracia lo estúpidos que sonaron, tan decididos, se nota que hablaron con un sacerdote verdaderamente estúpido. — Ante esto, los Kagamine se alteraron, desde que conocían al Padre Thel este se había ganado, solo su confianza, si no también, el respeto de ambos, y el que alguien que no lo conocía, lo criticara de esa manera los hacía enfurecer, pero ese no era el momento de enojarse.

—¡Es que acaso no entienden la maldita gravedad del asunto!, ¡acaso no entienden que lo han jodido todo!, ¡acaso creen que esto es fácil!, ¡que es divertido!— Dijo arrojando la libreta de dibujo en donde Rin había hecho el boceto de su vestid de novia.— ¿No se dan cuenta de que lo han arruinado todo? ¡Es incesto maldita sea!, ¡es una asquerosidad!, ¡es una estupidez!, ¡es una inmoralidad!— pareciera que el Maestro iba a saltar encima de ellos en cualquier momento, —¿Se han puesto a pensar en que es lo que pensaran los fanáticos cuando lo sepan?, ¿Qué dirán los directivos de Crypton y de Yamaha cuando se enteren de eso?, ¿cuánto daño le harán a las personas que los rodean solo por un maldito capricho suyo?, ¡Solo porque de repente les dio por ser padres y decidieron tener un bebe!, ¡Len, te dije la primera vez que ustedes dos tuvieron sexo, que te pusieras un maldito condón!, ¡Pero te valió una mierda lo que te dije. He hicieron lo que quisieron!—

— ¡Tampoco es como si nosotros lo hubiéramos querido así, no lo planeamos, solo ocurrió de repente!— se defendió gritando Len ante la agresivas acusaciones de su superior.

—Y si fue un maldito accidente, ¿Por qué no simplemente lo abortan?— Pregunto el mayor como si un asunto como ese fuera los más fácil y simple del mundo.

— ¿Abortar? Usted se refiere a ¿Matar a mi hijo?— Nadie pensó que una simple palabra le causara tal impacto nervioso a Rin, —¡Nunca!— Grito Rin con fuerza mientras abrazaba si pequeño vientre de manera protectora, como so sus manos fueran el escudo más fuerte del mundo. Rin jamás abortaría a su hijo, jamás le aria algo tan cruel a un ser que, aun sin haberlo visto, ya amaba con toda su alma, ni siquiera, si en algún terrible universo alterno, Len hubiera sido quien lo hubiera sugerido el tirar a la basura a su bebe.

—Escuche Maestro— comenzó a hablar Len, encontrándose ya más calmado, mientras abrazaba a Rin por la cintura, colocando sus manos sobre las de ella, mientras recargaba su barbilla en su hombro, —No fue algo que planeáramos, pero tampoco es como si no lo quisiéramos.—

El Maestro volvió a sentarse en el sillón y paso una de sus manos por su rostro, demostrando su desesperación, estaba consciente de que con gritos y regaños, no llegaría a nada.—Entonces decidió intentar algo diferente, —Díganme porque.— Pregunto mientras se volvía a recargar en el sillón,— Díganme porque decidieron que todo lo que ustedes han ganado, no, todo lo que les han regalado, la fama, la fortuna, la vida de una estrella, ¿por qué decidieron de repente que nada de eso valía la pena?

Los Kagamine tenían su oportunidad de justificarse, tenían al fin esa oportunidad que tanto necesitaban.

—Ya se lo dijimos, por amor— Dijo Rin mientras seguía acariciando su vientre.

—Somos humanos, no solo un par de voces sin sentimientos— Dijo Len intentando mantenerse sereno ante la tristeza.

—Tenemos que pretender todo el tiempo, no hay nada peor que ser solo un objeto para todo el mundo,—

—Dentro de el mundo al que pertenecemos, no existe el respeto, somos juzgados y despreciados por todos cuando cometemos un pequeño error.—

—E incluso cuando hacemos un acierto, no es suficiente para los demás, solo quieren más y más.—

—No tiene idea de lo que es tener personas que nos odian solo por nuestra apariencia,—

—O de cómo se siente no ser más que un objeto sexual para muchos, que solo desean utilizarlo a uno, y luego desecharlo.—

—No tiene idea de lo que se siente estar solo en el mundo, de no ser por Len, no se donde estaría o de que es lo que aria, porque definitivamente, no podría con esta vida.—

—¿Entiende lo que se siente eso Maestro?, ¿Entiende lo que es tener solo una persona en el mundo en la cual confiar? ¿El solo sentirse realmente amado por una sola persona?— Pregunto Len, intentando mostrarse aun con serenidad.

—No— Dijo de manera seria y fría el Maestro, —No entiendo como son capaces de joder todo por algo tan repugnante como el incesto.— Los gemelos bajaron la cabeza en manera de desilusión, ¿Qué seguiría ahora?, ¿Los despedirían?, ¿Los dejarían en el olvido?, y lomas importante ¿Les quitarían a su hijo?, —Pero…— pronuncio débilmente el hombre de traje, —Lo que si entiendo, es cuando tu vida esta jodida, tanto, que la mínima oportunidad de felicidad es un faro de luz para seguir viviendo, porque todo lo que te rodea, es odio e incomprensión.— Ningún Vocaloid, nunca había escuchado al Maestro hablar de esa manera, casi no conocían de su pasado, a excepción de algunas ocasiones en la que contaba haber ido a pelear a alguna guerra, pero, solo eso.—Y créanme,— Dijo regresando a su tono de voz serio de antes,— que sus vidas deben de estar realmente jodidas para creer que pueden hacer incesto como si nada malo pasara.—

Después de decir esto, el Maestro de los Vocaloids se quedo mirando hacia el suelo, con la mano sobre la boca, pensando. Mientras que los Kagamine empezaban a generar incertidumbre en sus pensamientos.

Entonces Rin se atrevió a preguntar, —¿Estamos despedidos?—

—No— Respondió rápidamente el superior de los gemelos, — No tengo la jurisdicción para hacer eso, el despedirlos solo lo pueden hacer los directivos de la empresa.—Se explicó.

—¿Y usted les dirá?— Pregunto Len esperando una respuesta negativa.

—No tengo por qué decirles nada que no me pregunten,— De la misma manera que antes, respondió.

—Entonces ¿Nos podremos quedar con nuestro bebe?— Pregunto Rin con cautela.

—No veo por qué no, ambos tienen 20 años, así que ya son legalmente adultos en este país— Esta respuesta provoco en Len y en Rin gran alivio, al saber que ya no se tendrían que preocupar de ningún asunto legal que pudiera interferir con sus planes de tener a su hijo, — Si lo que quieren es mantenerlo viviendo en esta casa, recuerden que solo se permite un Vocaloid por habitación, lo que quiere decir que serian tu, tu hermano,— Notó el pequeño anillo plateado que tenían en sus dedos anulares— o mejor dicho tu esposo y su hijo, en un mismo cuarto—

Después de decir esto, los tres se quedaron en silencio, mientras los Kagamine seguían viendo a su Maestro pensando en que otra cosa le pondría como obstáculo.

—Pero díganme una cosa, ¿Cómo se lo van a decir a sus fanáticos?— Pregunto el Maestro.

—Bueno,— Empezó a hablar Rin un poco apenada,— Usted sabe que la mitad de nuestros fanáticos desean vernos juntos como pareja, así que no creo que la idea no les desagrade mucho.— Intentó sonar de la manera más positiva que pudo.

—¡Si claro, cómo no!— Dijo de manera sarcástica el representante.— déjenme los digo que tal vez ustedes no sepan, la verdad es que aquellos fanáticos que se dicen apoyar a esa tontería del "Twincest" y no sé que otras tonterías, no lo hacen más que por moda, solo como un gusto tonto que pasara dentro de algunos años, esto debido a que la información de su relación es solo un patético rumor, pero les puedo decir que en cuanto se compruebe que todo eso es verdad, todos ellos los abandonaran.— sentencio,— El incesto solo es bueno de manera ficticia, no de manera real.—

¿Era verdad que aquellos que se decían ser sus fanáticos de por vida los abandonarían en cuanto se enteraran de que todos los rumores de incesto eran ciertos? No había manera de saberlo, nunca se había presentado la oportunidad de que una pareja se mostrara de manera abiertamente incestuosa al público en general, aquellos que se decían ser incestuosos solo eran como apariencia. Pero no había problema ¿o sí?, después de todo ellos eran "Los gemelos Kagamine" aquellos quienes se atrevían a rayar en el incesto sin arrepentimiento, aquellos que demostraban su amor sin presentarse ninguna barrera, en sus videos y canciones claro, y llevarlo todo mas allá de lo "irreal" era sin duda arriesgarse al rechazo total por parte de sus fanáticos.

—¿Y que hay del resto de los Vocaloids, aquellos a los que ustedes se atreven a llamar familia?, se que todos ellos son unos idiotas, pero no creo que lo sean tanto como para no notar que Rin se está poniendo gorda,— dijo mientras veía el vientre de la rubia.

—¡Gorda!— Exclamo Rin mientras volteaba a ver su vientre en busca de algún indicio de las palabras de su Maestro.

—No por supuesto que no Rin, aún estas tan delgada como antes.— Le intento tranquilizar su hermano. El tema del peso de Rin era algo bastante delicado, y el Maestro podía llegar a ser todo menos delicado.— Usted mismo lo dijo,— habló Len después de lograr que su hermana se tranquilizara,—Ellos son nuestra familia, nos conocen bien, no creo que sean capaces de juzgarnos. Se los diremos cuando sea apropiado.—

La confianza de Len en sus compañeros era admirable, después de todo, habían compartido el techo durante más de 6 años, e incluso con los que llegaron al final, se había formado una unión como con el resto. El Maestro por su parte, seguía mostrándose incrédulo ante las esperanzas de Len, pero el mismo pensaba que sería interesante poner a prueba a esa "gran familia feliz" llamada Vocaloid.

—Pues bueno— Dijo el hombre de cabello canoso— si lo que ustedes quieren es retar a la sociedad, a la moralidad, y a la naturaleza con su pequeña "campaña incestuosa", pues háganlo, al fin y al cabo es su vida, jordana como lo quieran.—

—Y la religión— Dijo Rin de repente.

—¿Qué dices?— pregunto el maestro intrigado.

—Digo que hay demasiadas personas que se opondrán a nosotros utilizando la religión como su excusa, así que también los tendremos que retar a ellos.— Rin parecía estar en completa seguridad al estar sentenciando a la iglesia como su enemigo en aquel asunto, y Len le apoyaba.

—Samos sinceros Rin,— Respondió el sujeto de traje— Ni a ti, ni a nadie les importa lo que digan un montón de viejos seniles que no hacen más que robarle dinero a otros y abusar de niños.— Ambos rubios se sorprendieron ante esto, el Maestro jamás había criticado de tal manera algo como la religión. Aunque nunca lo habían visto rezar, jamás se imaginaron que tuviera una imagen tan negativa de lo que simbolizaba la iglesia. —Por ahora les sugiero que se vayan a su cita de revisión con el médico que tiene a las seis, no querrán que el "pequeño Kagamine" nazca mal ¿o sí?— Dijo el Maestro con un tono de sarcasmo, al parecer había regresado a su habitual y sarcástico humor.

—¿Cómo lo supo?— Cuestiono Len.

—¡Porque soy su maldito Maestro!— Grito enojado el autonombrado,— ya les dije que se todo sobre ustedes, ahora váyanse.—

La pareja de gemelos empezó a caminar en dirección de la salida de la sala, para dar una última vista a su Maestro, el cual había regresado a tener una mirada perdida.

"No se separen" escuchar como un pequeño susurro proveniente de la boca de representante de Vocaloid.

— ¿Qué dijo? — Preguntaron los gemelos regresando a la habitación.

—Que no se separen— Respondió el Maestro con la mirada aún en el suelo, — las cosas para ustedes dos, no se van a poner muy bien, y la única recomendación que le puedo dar, es que se mantengan juntos, eso es todo.—

Los Kagamine se miraron mutuamente, ¿de verdad la noticia del embarazo había sido tan impactante como para transformar a un sujeto tan mezquino, en una buena persona?

Los dos solamente asintieron ante este consejo luego salieron de la casa.

El hombre de edad avanzada de cabello canoso y oscuro como sus ojos, se mantuvo estático en su lugar, "solo espero que tus suposiciones no sean erróneas pequeño Len," pensó mientras acariciaba el terciopelo rosado del asiento en el que se encontraba, "porque no creo que todos en esta casa tengan la misma moralidad que tu y yo, aunque será divertido probar que tan unida es esa "familia" suya".

En ese momento un sonido se escucho provenir de una puerta de un armario ubicado detrás del sillón verde.

El Maestro se acercó hasta aquella puerta y la abrió, dejando caer a un niño de unos once años de pelo corto y blanco, y una curiosa variedad de colores de ojos, uno verde y uno azul.

— ¡Piko!— Le nombro el hombre de la cola de caballo.

—Hola Maestro como esta— dijo nervioso el peli blanco mientras intentaba levantarse,— yo solo estaba…— pero no termino de hablar, ya que en ese momento el hombre adulto lo levanto del suelo con sus propias manos.

—Dime qué fue lo que entendiste de lo que escuchaste, — El porqué se encontraba en ese armario no era de relevancia en ese momento, lo que importaba era lo que ese niño había escuchado.

—¡Nada, nada, no escuche nada!— Grito intentando defenderse el pequeño de ojos muticolor.

—Dímelo o te retorceré tu pequeño cuello. — Le amenazó el mayor mientras lo sujetaba con mas fuerza.

—Bueno solo escuche algo de que Miku y Kaito se no tardaban en casarse, algo acerca de que Meiko era una inútil, algo acerca de una sesión de fotos un vuelo, y de que Len y Rin van a tener un bebe y se lo quieren quedar y ser una familia. — Respondió asustado el joven Vocaloid mientras protegía su cuello con sus manos.

— ¿Y qué piensas de eso?— Le pregunto su superior.

—Bueno…— pensó un poco antes de contestar— creo que Meiko no esta tan inútil, es decir no es bueno que beba tanto pero…—

—No me refiero a eso idiota. — grito el Maestro mientras lo sujetaba de nuevo del cuello, —me refiero al asunto del bebe de Len y Rin.— Lo regreso al suelo de una manera más tranquila que la anterior vez.

El peli blanco menor se quedo pensando unos momentos antes de responder, —Creo que ya era hora, estaba esperando mucho tiempo por un sobrino. — Respondió sonriendo.

Esta respuesta sin duda sorprendió al Maestro, tanto, que ni siquiera creía que estuvieran hablando del mismo tema.

—Piko, Len y Rin son hermanos, hicieron incesto, y van a tener a un hijo bastardo, ¿Qué piensas de eso?—

—Ya se lo dije, desde hace mucho quería un sobrino— Respondió de nuevo con una sonrisa.

El Maestro no pudo evitarlo, solo soltó una gran y larga risa mientras pensaba en lo absurdo que era ese asunto.

Todo depende del cristal con que se mira ¿No?

Después de dejar de reír, se camino unos cuantos pasos y luego se agacho para alcanzar el puro que momentos antes, Len había mandado a volar de un golpe, el cual, seguía encendido.

—Mira Piko,— Dijo el Maestro mientras fumaba un poco y luego soltaba el humo en la cara del nombrado,— de todo lo que has escuchado, no le digas nada a nadie,— coloco su mano sobre el hombro del menor,— pero necesito que vayas con todos los Vocaloids de la casa, y les digas que habrá una junta general en la sala de juntas a las diez de la noche, ¿me entendiste?— Piko solo se limito a asentir, —bien, lárgate.— y luego de eso lo empujo hacia las escaleras principales que daban hacia las habitaciones de aquella gran mansión, llena de gente inusual.

"Esto va a ser divertido" Pensó aquel cruel, sarcástico y mezquino hombre mientras se recostaba el sillón grande que había sido ocupado anterior mente por un trió de Vocaloids y seguía fumando su habano, mientras ideaba su pequeño plan que involucraba, a los Kagamine.

Fin del capítulo 4

* * *

><p>Notas: Primero que nada, me quiero disculpar por lo aburrido y terrible que resulto el capitulo anterior, en serio, deben de entender que en un fic, se necesitan capítulos transitorios, en donde se explican cosas, y que pueden no ser los más entretenidos, si todos los capítulos fueran asi, seria una colección de drebbles y one—shots, de hecho estoy considerando en escribir uno de esos. Y no voy a mentir, la razón por la que me tarde en escribir esto fue porque estuve cuestionándome en si seguir escribiendo esto, cuestión que aún continua e mi cabeza, pero por ahora intentare escribir lo mejor que pueda, manteniendo frescas las ideas, e intentando mejorar mi estilo narrativo. Tampoco sean tan crueles, es mi primer Fic de varios capítulos que publico.<p>

En fin.

Con respecto a la trama, lamento decirles que el sacerdote que va a casar a los Kagamine, no aparecerá en el fic por un par de capítulos más, pero que en cuanto lo haga, la diversión continuara.

Por ahora, en este capítulo se ha dado a conocer el segundo de los tres de mis personajes originales que van a interferir en la vida de los Kagamine y que al igual que como ocurrió con Thel, mas adelante conoceremos más de él, el tercero espero que aparezca en el próximo capítulo.

Por cierto ¿Les agrado el Maestro de los Vocaloids?, siempre lo colocan como una persona cualquiera y sin importancia, y yo planeo utilizar a ese personaje tan recurrente dentro del universo de Vocaloid, de una manera un poco distinta.

De acuerdo.

Espero que este capítulo no los haya aburrido tanto, y ya saben que si encuentran algún erro por omisión, o por redundancia, solo coméntenmelo, y yo lo corregiré.

Me despido.

BYE

P.D.: No odio a Meiko, es solo que, para mí, un personaje un poco desagradable, debido a su obsesión por la bebida, y su cuerpo desproporcionado, simplemente esa clase de personajes no son de mi agrado, pero aún así Meiko es de mi agrado cuando toma el papel de maternidad para el resto de los Vocaloids.


	5. Por amor a la lógica

Capitulo 5

Vocaloid no me pertenece.

Era una tarde de sábado especialmente calurosa de verano en aquella gran ciudad japonesa, en la cual, una gran cantidad de niños se encontraban disfrutando de sus recién iniciadas vacaciones, saliendo a jugar a los parques, a practicar deportes, a visitar alguna de las tan abundantes playas turísticas de aquel hermoso país, o simplemente, quedándose en su casa a disfrutar de una tarde llena de pereza.

Era en aquella ciudad, en donde había un hospital, en donde se encontraba una pareja de hermanos gemelos, esperando en una de las tan agobiantes salas creadas justamente para eso, esperar. Con una gran cantidad de incertidumbre y desesperación acumulándose en ellos conforme el tiempo seguía avanzando.

Ellos eran los Kagamine, Rin la chica vestida con un fino vestido blanco de tirantes, se encontraba recargada en contra de la pared con la mirada centrada justamente sobre la puerta de la cual esperaba la salida del medico el cual la había atendido hacia unas cuantas horas, y Len el chico vestido con una camisa blanca con pantalón y chaleco negro, se encontraba sentado con la mirada baja, mientras jugaba con sus dedos y en su mente una gran cantidad de pensamientos y emociones no hacían más que provocarle un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

—Len— Dijo la rubia intentando llamar la atención de su hermano, —¿De verdad sería muy malo que…?— Comenzó a preguntar, pero se detuvo al ver que sus palabras no había ni siquiera provocado una mínima inmutación a su acompañante, y decidió simplemente seguir callada y esperando. Era mejor no empeorar las cosas.

—Señorita Kagamine— Sonó la voz de una enfermera mientras esta salía de la puerta en la cual la vista de la chica había estado centrada, al ser llamada, Rin se paro firmemente mientras que Len salía repentinamente de su trance para pararse al lado de su gemela y sostener ligeramente su mano izquierda. La enfermera solamente se acerco hasta ella, y levanto la mano en donde sostenía un sobre color amarillo oscuro, el cual fue tomado rápidamente por la joven Kagamine. Después de eso, la enfermera únicamente dedico una mirada a ambos Kagamine antes de regresar por la puerta de donde había salido, una mirada llena de un sentimiento un tanto conocido por ambos rubios, una mirada que, por los malos azares del destino habían recibido en el pasado, una mirada que contenía desprecio, asco, y repulsión.

Esa mujer lo había deducido todo, y de esto se dieron cuenta los Kagamine, los cuales solo decidieron ignorar aquella mirada y salir de ese hospital a paso rápido.

Llegaron hasta una banca en un pequeño parque afuera de ese hospital, se sentaron uno junto al otro, Rin sostuvo el sobre en sus manos, podía notarse por el gran temblor que había en estas, que no tenía el valor suficiente para abrirlo.

—Rin— Le llamo con tranquilidad su gemelo, volteo la vista e hizo contacto visual con el, dándole a entender que todo estaría bien, incluso después de que abrieran aquel sobre.

Y tal y como lo quería, esa mirada fue más que suficiente para hacer que Rin comenzara a abrir el sobre, cerrado con un pequeño cordón. Cada vuelta que ese pequeño hilo daba alrededor de la pequeña chapa, era más difícil de realizar que la anterior, hasta que al fin después de una aparentemente interminable espera, el sobre se abrió.

Lentamente Rin introdujo su mano dentro de este y sacó una hoja de papel, la cual tenía escrito aquello que solo rectifico sus sospechas anteriormente fundamentadas: Positivo.

Una prueba de embarazo, con el resultado indicado como positivo, una prueba de embarazo que le pertenecía a Rin y indicaba un positivo, tal y como la prueba que habían realizado el día anterior por medio de un test de embarazo que habían comprado en una farmacia.

Así era, Rin estaba embarazada, y el padre no podía ser otro más que la última persona que, ante la sociedad, sería incorrecto que lo fuera, su gemelo.

Unos segundos pasaron mientras que Len y Rin observaban el resultado sin poder creerlo aún.

"¡Pero cómo es posible!" Se cuestionó mentalmente Len. ¿Cómo era posible eso? ¿Cómo era posible, si se suponía que siempre que podía utilizaba protección? ¿Cómo era eso posible si se suponía que siempre utilizaban distintos métodos anticonceptivos aparte de los métodos mecánicos? Simple, todos esos productos y demás cosas tenían probabilidades de fallar, y con un mínimo descuido era más que suficiente para permitir una concepción que, aunque pareciera cruel el solo pensarlo, era no deseada.

¡Pero que más daba la manera en la que ocurrió! ¡El hecho de descubrir que es lo que les había fallado o que es lo que había faltado, jamás revertiría lo ocurrido!

La situación era tan simple como la palabra que estaba escrita. Rin estaba embarazada, tendrían un bebe, un hijo, y por responsabilidad pura como el padre, el tendría que cuidar al niño, lo quisiera o no.

"Pero eso no es posible, solo tengo veinte años" Pensó Len mientras en su mente, todo asunto relacionado con la paternidad le empezaba a provocar una paranoia total. No era posible que ellos dos fueran padres, apenas y eran adultos, apenas y se sabían cuidar solos, no sabían nada de crianza, no sabían cómo vivir solos, no sabían cómo subsistir, no sabían nada.

Pero de nuevo, que más daba si no se sentía capaz de hacer el tan necesario papel de padre que ese niño iba a necesitar. Sabia a lo que se estaba arriesgando al tener relaciones con Rin de manera tan constante, como si no se tratara de algo más que de un juego, sabía muy bien que esas cosas podría pasar, pero fue tan tonto como para haber confiado la natalidad a los métodos anticonceptivos, como si estos fueran un cien por ciento seguros.

El permanecer al lado de Rin durante el resto de su vida, era algo que Len tenía contemplado de manera más que segura, después de todo, se sentía incapaz de estar lejos de su querida gemela, de su otra mitad. Pero ¿ser padres? Eso era algo de lo cual solo habían tenido escasas platicas o pobres menciones, mas en broma que de manera real. Quizá de alguna manera real, solo si hablaban de una lejana posibilidad dentro de seis u ocho años, pero después de eso, nada.

Pero por desgracia, la realidad era más cruel, y aquel embarazo que sonaba tan perfecto como algo a lo cual dedicarse una vez que sus carreras como artistas hubieran alcanzado su mayor punto, estaba justo frente a ellos.

Y las posibilidad de deshacerse del bebe con algo como un aborto no parecía ser una opción razonable.

Al momento de pensar en eso, un gran escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Len mientras volteaba a ver a Rin, la cual parecía continuar en estado de shock.

¡Pero claro que el aborto no era una opción razonable! ¿Cómo podía siquiera haber pensado en eso durante un solo segundo? El hecho de que él no se sintiera como un padre en ese momento no sería excusa de matar a un inocente, un inocente que ellos dos habían concebido con amor. Esto último era la razón por la cual la opción de abandonar a Rin tampoco era de pensar ni siquiera por un segundo.

Tendría que hacerse cargo de aquel niño, lo quisiera o no.

Pero de nuevo regresaba al pensamiento de sentirse obligado a ser padre, lo que le provocaba de aquella paranoia. Paranoia que iba desde el asunto de sentirse obligado, de no estar listo, de no saber nada de crianza infantil, y que llegaba hasta la consideración de aquello que los demás podían pensar por el hecho de que había embarazado a su propia hermana gemela.

Todos esos pensamientos se encontraban girando continuamente la mente del joven rubio. Volteo a ver a su gemela que seguía en ese estado de shock. Habían pasado cerca de 10 minutos sin decir una sola palabra desde el momento en el que habían abierto el sobre y leído su contenido.

—Rin— Comenzó a decir Len mientras acercaba su rostro al de su gemela. Entonces notó como de sus hermosos y cristalinos ojos comenzaban a caer lagrimas, bastantes de estas, y de de cómo su expresión de neutralidad cambiaba gradualmente rápido hasta convertirse en una mueca de tristeza, la cual fue rápidamente cubierta por las propias manos de la chica. Y de un momento a otro la chica de los Kagamine se encontraba sollozando y derramando cada vez mas lagrimas mientras cubría su cara con ambas manos, tal vez en un intento de que su hermano no le observara en esa situación —Rin, no llores, por favor— Le insistió Len mientras ponía sus brazos alrededor de ella y la acercaba para abrazarla, y ella sin dudarlo, correspondió el abrazo.

—Len…— Intento decir Rin entre los insistentes jadeos provocados por la tristeza.

—Rin no te preocupes por nada,— Le dijo Len intentando tranquilizarla, pero parecía que necesitaría algo más que esas simples palabras, —Todo estará bien, te lo juro, estaré siempre contigo, ¿sí? Jamás me alejare de ti, me quedare a tu lado y al de nuestro hijo, y te prometo que hare mi mejor esfuerzo por ser un buen padre, —dijo con confianza —seremos los mejores padres el mundo Rin, te prometo que lo seremos—

Al decir esto último su voz tembló un poco debido a la inseguridad que sentía. Pero parecía que ni siquiera con esas palabras Rin lograba tranquilizarse. —Y te prometo que no le faltara nada,— Continuo Len en su intento por detener el llanto de su amada, —Mira, tenemos dinero de sobra, tendrá todo lo que quiera y lo haremos realmente feliz—

Al darse cuenta de lo materialista que había sonado aquello, decidió cambiar el rumbo de su apología, —Digo, que jamás estará mal de la salud ni de nada de eso, porque nosotros dos lo cuidaremos realmente bien,— Pero ni siquiera eso la tranquilizó de su llanto, sino que lo empeoro, Len se imaginó, que debió de haber sido culpa de su materialismo, así que decidió decir algo mas.

—Y no importa lo que pudieran llegar a decir las demás personas acerca de él, tu y yo siempre lo amaremos, —Rin se empezó a tranquilizar un poco, así que le pareció que había adivinado de lo que se trataba su tristeza. —Sí Rin, lo amaremos siempre, no importa lo que pase, para nosotros siempre será perfecto, y siempre estaremos orgullosos de él, no importara que es lo que los demás puedan decir.—

Rin detuvo repentinamente su llanto, no por completo, pero lo suficiente como para dejar ver su rostro por su hermano, el cual limpio las lagrimas con sus dedos, intentando no lastimarla mientras lo hacía.

—No me preocupa nada de eso,— Dijo tranquila Rin mientras algunos sollozos salían de su garganta sin que los pudiera controlar. —Se que jamás me abandonarías, y te conozco lo suficiente para saber qué harías hasta lo posible para ser el mejor padre del mundo— Sonrió un poco ante esto. De verdad Rin tenía una muy buena imagen de lo que él era o podía llegar a ser. –Tampoco me importa el dinero, y en lo personal, las demás personas pueden decir lo que quieran que siempre que nos mantuviéramos unidos nada de lo demás importaría, es solo que…— Para este entonces, parecía haberse calmado por completo. Pero entonces ¿Qué era lo que le había provocado tal agonía hace unos momentos? La respuesta era un pequeño problema que Len había ignorado, tal vez mas por miedo que por propia distracción, un problema el cual era la razón, la verdadera razón, por la cual, ellos dos jamás debieron de haber empezado esa relación en primer lugar.

Se separo un poco de él para poder verlo a los ojos y dijo, —Len, ¿Nuestro hijo va a nacer bien, verdad?— Solo hizo falta esa oración para que el temor que era tan presente en Rin hace unos momentos, se propagara rápidamente a Len.

¿Qué si nacería bien? Len sabia a la perfecciona que se refería.

Desde siempre, la verdadera razón por la cual las personas alegaban en contra del incesto era esa, la descendencia, aquellos mitos con cierto fundamento realista, que decían que un hijo de familiares siempre resultaría con alguna malformación. Y aunque para los gemelos Kagamine, eso siempre les pareció una tontería, la verdad era que jamás se habían informado realmente de que tan peligroso seria para ellos dos, concebir a un hijo con alguna discapacidad.

—No lo sé— fue todo lo que contestó Len, que mas podía hacer de todos modos, si en realidad no sabía nada en concreto, no sabía nada de la genética de la natalidad, no sabía nada acerca de esa ciencia que estudiaba los genes humanos, no sabía nada sobre esas cosas.

Y por primera vez en su vida, Rin sintió como el hecho de que Len le estuviera a su lado, no iba a arreglar las cosas.

* * *

><p>—Doctor, su cita de las seis lo está esperándolo— Dijo una voz femenina a través de un pequeño altoparlante colocado sobre un escritorio de madera fina barnizada.<p>

—Está bien señorita, hágalos pasar, que ya me he desocupado— Respondió un hombre alto de tez ligeramente morena, de cabello bastante corto, que daba la apariencia de estar calvo, vestido con un traje elegante, mientras se acomodaba las mangas de una bata blanca que se acababa de poner.

La puerta de aquel lujoso despacho comenzó a abrirse lentamente mientras la pareja Kagamine comenzaba a entrar tomados de las manos.

—Bunas tarde doctor.— Hablaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

—Buenas tardes, ustedes deben de ser los Kagamine, por favor tomen asiento— Les hablo de manera amable el doctor mientras señalaba un par de sillas elegantes de plástico que estaban frente al escritorio de madera fina.

Ambos se sentaron sin hacer ruido, y observaron como el doctor se acercaba hasta un gran cajón metálico lleno de archivos médicos y buscaba uno en específico.

—Aquí están,— Dijo mientras sacaba un par de folders plásticos con algunas cuantas inscripciones en letras extrañas sobre estos. —Muy bien,— Dijo mientras sacaba de su bolsillo un gran par de gafas oscuras de marco grueso y se las colocaba para comenzar a leer. —De acuerdo— Termino de leer lo que había estado buscando en aquellos papeles y cerro los folders para después ver a la pareja durante unos segundos y decir, —Primero que nada, debo decir que soy un gran admirador de ustedes,— esbozo una gran sonrisa mientras que los Kagamine intentaban no demostrar ninguna clase de asombro ante aquella declaración.

—Muchas gracias,— Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

—Es en serio, disfruto de todas las nuevas producciones musicales de este país, las de Vocaloid en especial, y de ustedes dos mas aún— Les aseguro mientras continuaba sonriendo, —y me parece muy curioso que justamente fuera a mí, un gran admirador suyo, el médico que eligieran para atenderlos en su asunto, es decir de entre tantos médicos consultores de pre—natalidad en este país, justamente a mí, — Comenzó a reír levente mientras sostenía sus gafas para evitar que se cayeran de su rostro. –Pero en fin.— Dijo una vez terminada su pequeño regocijo.

—Vera doctor, queremos ver… — Comenzó a decir Len, pero se detuvo al instante, al notar que lo siguiente que dijera podría provocar una gran reacción en aquel extraño medico, —Lo que nosotros queríamos ver, es si, pues bueno, es algo un poco complicado, pero…—

—Queremos saber que tan riesgoso es que nosotros dos tengamos un hijo con discapacidades,— Dijo Rin de la manera más rápida y clara que su lengua y sus pulmones le permitieron.

Un incomodo silencio reinaba en aquel despacho medico después de que aquellas palabras salieron de la boca de Rin, la cual estaba tapando su boca en una expresión de arrepentimiento, mientras que Len se castigaba mentalmente por no haber sido más rápido que su hermana.

Era un silencio tal, que incluso se podía escuchar el rápido latir de los corazones de los gemelos, perfectamente sincronizados, con los nervios encrespados a más no poder, mientras que el doctor se encontraba bastante anonadado, de repente su mandíbula empezó a bajar lentamente.

—Un hijo de ustedes dos.— el doctor ni siquiera preguntó, sino que más bien aclaro la idea que antes le habían expresado, —Un hijo de ustedes dos, que son hermanos gemelos,— Volvió a aclarar, al parecer ni siquiera podía creerlo, —No puedo creerlo,— Dijo mientras bajaba su mirada al escritorio. —¡Todos los rumores del twincest son ciertos!— Grito mientras se levantaba de su asiento, —¡Siempre supe que ustedes dos tenían algo más que una simple relación de hermandad, se notaba a leguas! ¡Todas esa páginas de internet que hablaban sobre ustedes, miles de producciones de fanáticos, artes, videos, historias, todo resultó ser cierto!— Aseguro de nuevo aquel extraño hombre con quien los Kagamine habían tenido la desgracia de haber llegado a encontrarse.

Ambos pensaron durante algunos segundos, que era muy posible que el fanatismo de ese hombre hacia ellos, no fuera un impedimento, sino todo lo contrario, debido a que de esta manera, se ahorrarían la parte de tener que tratar con cualquier tipo de prejuicio incestuoso. Pero aún así, tenían que dejar claro algo.

—Bueno, lo que pasa es que no nos sentíamos cómodos de revelar nuestra relación amorosa a todo el mundo— Dijo Len a manera de disculpa mientras intentaba sonar los más relajado posible con respecto a un tema tan serio, mientras Rin se esforzaba por dar una sonrisa que demostrara una expresión de relajación igual a la de su hermano.

—No se preocupen,— Dijo el doctor, —Entiendo muy bien eso, y les juro que cualquier cosa que se hable en este despacho se mantendrá en total secreto profesional.— Les aseguro mientras volvía a sentarse en su lugar y a recobrar la compostura que antes había perdido. —De acuerdo, ¿así que quieren ser padres? ¿He?— Pregunto en un tono que al parecer expresaba una confianza formada de manera automática, mas de fanático a artista que de medico a paciente. Tomó de nuevo los folders que estaba leyendo hace unos instantes y de nuevo los comenzó a leer.

—Debo de remarcar que es agradable el hecho de saber que ustedes dos prefirieron consultar primero a un especialista en el tema de la natalidad antes de hacer cualquier cosa indebida,— Remarco para luego seguir leyendo.

El rostro de los Kagamine tomo un ligero color rojo de la vergüenza, que afortunadamente no fue percibido por el doctor. Solo esperaban que no fuera necesario contarle la verdad del asunto.

Después de unos minutos, el doctor termino de leer aquellos papeles, se volteo hacia los Kagamine, con una expresión muy seria.

—Tengo un par de cosas que decirles,— Aclaro su garganta para intentar lograr mayor seriedad, —En primer lugar: he estado leyendo sus expedientes médicos lo más actualizados posibles, y debo decir con seguridad que muy pocas veces he visto a un par de personas tan saludables y que muestren tan pocas posibilidades de tener enfermedades genéticas que pudieran dar a sus hijos, en pocas palabras, un par de personas que serian perfectamente compatibles genéticamente si lo que se desea es evitar alguna enfermedad genética.—

Los gemelos no sabían cómo reaccionar, era algo extraño haber escuchado eso, y creían que tendría que existir algo malo detrás de eso, sabían que las cosas no podían ser tan simples.

—Eso sin considerar que ustedes dos no fueran hermanos,— Era eso lo que no parecía estar bien.

Ambos permanecieron callados por unos segundos, el tono con el que el doctor había dicho esa última oración parecía haber sido alguna clase de insulto para los rubios.

—Y eso es a lo que va el segundo punto— Se volvió a aclarar la garganta, —Debido a que ustedes dos son hermanos gemelos, su genética es muy similar, no idéntica eso sería imposible, pero si muy similar,— se detuvo unos segundos antes de continuar, —El porcentaje común en este país de la probabilidad de concebir un hijo con discapacidades es de aproximadamente en cuatro por ciento, eso considerando a los candidatos para procrear. Viendo sus archivos de exámenes médicos que se les realizaron hace cuatro años, diría que sus probabilidades de concebir un hijo con discapacidades son de menos del dos por ciento, pero de nuevo esto sin considerar que ustedes dos no son hermanos, ya que viéndolo desde este punto de vista, las probabilidades podrían aumentar hasta un cincuenta por ciento.—

Esperó unos cuantos segundos para que los Kagamine dijeran algo, pero parecía ser que la noticia le había afectado demasiado, así que intento proseguir de una manera diferente.

—Claro que este porcentaje únicamente se basa en conocimientos puramente teóricos, bien podría ser que ese porcentaje no fuera más allá de un ocho por ciento— Parecía ser que esto último realmente había hecho algún efecto en los gemelos, ya que al momento en el que termino de decir aquello ambos levantaron sus rostros y voltearon a verse mutuamente, con una pequeño pero perceptible esperanza en sus miradas. Pero el darles falsas esperanzas no era el objetivo de ese doctor, era mejor si le hablaba con honestidad, —Pero por supuesto, cualquier corte del mundo sería capaz de condenar a algún médico que se atreviera a sugerirles que tener un hijo es buena idea a un par de hermanos gemelos.—

Después de esto, el médico se dio vuelta con su silla giratoria para evitar ver a los Kagamine a los ojos. Le había ocurrido cientos de veces en el pasado, la pareja que por azares del destino no podía concebir de manera correcta, o simplemente les era algo imposible, si, le había ocurrido cientos de veces en el pasado, y frente a él, aquella pareja enfrentaría la cruda realidad. El haber visto aquello tantas veces había sido algo que en cierta forma le había desensibilizado, pero decírselo a los Kagamine era algo diferente para él, llámesele respeto u obsesión, pero aquel doctor no soportaría ser quien causara una terrible depresión en sus adoradas estrellas de la música.

—Pero escuchen, hay miles de niños en el mundo que necesitan ser adoptados,— Dijo en un intento por animarlos, —Tal vez y no deberían de abandonar la idea de ser padres, el único problema que vería, seria que para hacer eso tendrían que estar casados y ese es un pequeño problema ya que en este país, ni en ningún otro, se permiten las uniones entre familiares y…—

—Doctor,— Le detuvo Rin mientras se empezaba a notar como sus ojos se ponían cristalinos por las lagrimas que saldrían en cualquier momento, —¿Usted cree que un hijo de hermanos gemelos, es un error?— Pregunto con un tono de melancolía.

"Que extraña pregunta" Pensó el doctor mientras se giraba para verla. El era de la clase de personas que jamás consideraría a un ser humano como un error.

—No es que sea un error,— contestó —Simplemente es que, es un gran riesgo, y sería una lástima un nacimiento con algún problema aún cuando los padres de verdad quisieran a su hijo, seria un muy gran riesgo.— Término de decir.

Parecía ser que la discusión había llegado a su fin, pero Len no se quedaría así, seguiría preguntando hasta encontrar la mas mínima de las posibilidades.

—¿Y si ese riesgo ya fue tomado?— Pregunto el rubio mientras sostenía firmemente la mano de su hermana.

El doctor los observo por unos segundos, y entonces se dio cuenta de que Rin tenia la mano colocada sobre su vientre, una clara señal de que…

—Está embarazada— Dedujo al instante. Había visto esa misma manera de en la que las mujeres embarazadas colocaban su mano sobre su vientre de manera protectora hacia su hijo, muchas veces en el pasado.

Los gemelos solo asintieron.

¡Pero por supuesto! Ellos dos habían ido a consulta con el buscando ayuda, en un tema en el que nadie más les podía ayudar, y el solo les había negado todo aquello sin siquiera saber nada del asunto.

—Pero eso quiere decir que…— Comenzó a decir el doctor, pero se detuvo de inmediato, no había nada que decir, todo estaba más que claro.

Ninguno de los dos dijo una sola palabra después de eso, permanecieron callados mientras que en sus mentes las interrogantes acerca de que clase de horrible crimen habían cometido para condenar a su hijo a una vida de discapacidad.

Pero su crimen era más que claro: el incesto.

Los pecados de los padres son pagados por los hijos ¿no?

—Escuchen bien— Dijo el doctor que al parecer había recobrado la serenidad, —Realmente no existen estudios reales acerca del incesto,— Dijo intentando dar a entender alguna clase de forma de ayudarles. –Es decir, todos los números de los que les he expuesto no es más que teoría, pero si de verdad quieren tener un hijo, ténganlo—

—Pero usted dijo…— Comenzó a decir Rin.

—Sé muy bien lo que dije, pero créanme que todos los números que les he dado, no son más que teorías y suposiciones, esto es porque jamás se ha realizado un verdadero estudio sobre el incesto entre hermanos gemelos que nos demuestre que un producto incestuoso saldría realmente con alguna discapacidad— Dijo rápidamente y atropellando sus palabras. Se intento tranquilizar un poco más, —Escuchen bien, todo lo que les dije sobre el incesto es algo que simplemente me vi obligado a decir, solo para evitar el riesgo que se tiene contemplado durante una junta incestuosa, pero si ustedes de verdad quieren tener a su hijo, no existe un riesgo realmente grande que se lo impida, incluso esa posibilidad de un cincuenta por ciento podría ser exagerada, quizá y como máximo llegaría a ser de un ocho por ciento— Se detuvo unos instantes, y después realizo una seña para que ambos se acercaran a él para decirles algo mas importante. —Pero es su decisión si deciden tenerlo, yo le podre dar medicinas y atenderlos en cualquier necesidad médica que se requiera, pero ya les dije, es su decisión si lo desean tener o no—

Después de decir esto, sacó de un pequeño cajón de su escritorio una botella de alguna cara bebida alcohólica y se sirvió un vaso de cristal que sacó del mismo cajon. Lo sostuvo durante un momento entre sus manos y antes de beberla dijo:

—Pero con respecto a su nacimiento, no les puedo asegurar nada— bebió un poco de aquella bebida alcohólica —la única manera de saber cómo va a resultar, es teniéndolo— y después de eso termino de beber toda la bebida que había en el vaso.

Eso era todo, después de esa plática, los Kagamine habían entendido que si querían un hijo, lo podían tener y que no había una razón o mejor dicho una prohibición contra eso. Solo constaba que ellos dos se atrevieran y podría hacerse realidad. Pero ese era el problema.

* * *

><p>Len y Rin llegaron exhaustos al cuarto de hotel en el que se habían estado hospedando durante todo el verano que habían estado vacacionando en su pueblo natal. La salida al hospital desde la mañana y la cita con el doctor le había llevado toda la tarde, y en los momentos en los que entraron al cuarto el sol ya se había ocultado.<p>

La habitación era algo pequeña, con una gran cama blanca, que los Kagamine habían disfrutado haciendo muchas cosas más que simplemente dormir, una cocina que constaba en no mas que una estufa y un refrigerador, y un pequeño baño en el cual seguía reposando aquella prueba cosera con el resultado positivo.

Sin decir una sola palabra, la pareja de rubios se sentaron a ambos extremos opuestos de la cama.

Les se quito los zapatos y la camisa, y Rin solamente soltó los tirantes de su vestido blanco haciendo que cayera sobre la fina alfombra del cuarto.

Ambos se recostaron uno junto al otro de manera paralela, sin tocarse, mirando hacia el techo.

De repente Rin hizo un brusco movimiento y de un momento a otro termino sobre su hermano abrazándolo con fuerza, y Len sin dudarlo, le correspondió el abrazo.

Habían sido demasiadas emociones en un día, y en estos momentos la mente de Rin estaba hecha un desastre entre tantos pensamientos, miedo, tristeza, melancolía, y hasta cierto punto paranoia, pero por otra parte se encontraba feliz por el hecho de haberse enterado que iba a ser madre, ni siquiera sabía si celebrar o llorar, pero por respeto a su gemelo, el cual había pasado por lo mismo que ella, prefirió simplemente quedarse callada hasta dormirse. Y Len al darse cuenta del rápido sueño que al que llegó su gemela, prefirió imitarla y dormir con ella a su lado, como toda la vida.

A la mañana del día siguiente Len despertó de manera tranquila, sin siquiera poder recordar en el sueño que tuvo, solo podía recordad la paranoia provocada por el asunto de la paternidad, creyendo que de alguna manera, había tenido algo que ver con su irrecordable sueño, pero tan solo pasaron unos segundos desde su despertar cuando a su mente llego el asunto entero del día anterior, y rápidamente su mente se lleno de nuevo con ese pesar, con esas dudas de si deseaba o no ser padre, de si lo haría bien o no, de si podría ser el sustento de una familia, todas estas dudas y mas comenzaron aterrarlo hasta el punto en el que su respiración se comenzó a descontrolar.

—¿Estás bien Len?— Len pregunto Rin quien aparentemente estaba despierta desde antes que él.

—Rin, estoy bien, no tengo nada malo,— Respondió mientras intentaba controlar su respiración. Después de unos segundos, el rubio ya se encontraba tranquilo, con la respiración tan baja y controlada como cuando estaba durmiendo.

No sirvió mucho que ambos hubieran despertado, después de todo, continuaron en la misma posición que antes, pero esta vez, abrazados con fuerza, como si con ese simple abrazo todo se fuera a solucionar.

Pero quizá, eso podía ser cierto.

Bueno, tal vez no solo con un abrazo, sino lo que este significaba, amor, amor de verdad, un amor tan único que los había unido durante toda su vida, un amor tan fuerte, que los había hecho ayudado a sobrepasar depresiones durante los momentos más difíciles, y seguramente un amor con el cual podrían enfrentar el más grande reto que jamás hubieran tenido en sus vidas.

—Len— Habló Rin de repente —¿Quieres intentarlo?— Preguntó sin demostrar ninguna clara expresión facial, quizá un poco de angustia, pero no lo suficientemente notable.

—¿Intentar qué?— Pregunto de vuelta Len intentando parecer que no entendían exactamente a qué se refería su hermana.

—Ya sabes, intentar ser padres, tener un hijo, una familia, ¿quieres intentarlo?— Volvió a preguntarle.

Por supuesto Len lo entendió todo, pero no solo la pregunta, sino lo que esta significaba, esa pregunta contenía más que un simple "intentarlo", esa pregunta no solo significaba la toma de un chance único en la vida.

Razonando esa pregunta hasta su punto más simple, o bien más complejo de todos, esta no era otra cosa que un simple "¿Me amas?".

Y claro que el la amaba, la amaba más que todas las cosas en este triste y pequeño mundo, la amaba tanto como para poder aceptarla aún con todos sus innumerables defectos, la amaba lo suficiente como para morir por ella en cualquier momento que fuera requerido, pero a su vez tanto como para nunca querer alejarse de ella sin importar que es lo que pasara. La amaba tanto, que por ella sería capaz de faltar a las leyes de la naturaleza, de la sociedad y de Dios.

La amaba tanto, que sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de lograr que fuera feliz, de mantener su espíritu vivo, de arriesgarlo todo con tal de que ella sonriera.

La amaba tanto que quería ser feliz a su lado por toda la vida.

¡Que es lo que importaba si no estaban listos!, ¡Que importaba si eran demasiado jóvenes para que la cuidar de otro ser! ¡Que importaba si la sociedad estaba en contra de su unión!

Lo único que importaba, era que ellos dos de verdad se amaban, solo eso, después de todo, era más que lo que muchas otras parejas tenían.

Sería muy difícil, sin duda, pero si de verdad lo querían y lograban tener una vida al lado de aquel niño cuidándolo y protegiéndolo, entonces podrían encontrar una manera distinta de ser felices.

Porque no había nada más feliz en esta vida que ver crecer a la pequeña creatura que uno mismo ha concebido con amor.

—Somos muy jóvenes, y no sabemos nada de criar a un hijo— Dijo Len después de razonarlo unos segundos, mientras con una pequeña sonrisa volteaba a ver a su amada la cual continuaba con su mirada inexpresiva. —Pero creo que si tú y yo estamos juntos, sería bueno que lo intentáramos, después de todo, si estamos juntos nada malo nos pasara— Después de decir esto, la acerco más hacia él, y la beso tiernamente en los labios.

Había pasado todo un día entero, desde la mañana en la que habían visto el resultado de la prueba, hasta ese momento en el que no se habían besado en los labios.

El beso lentamente fue correspondido rápidamente.

Rin tenía miedo de lo que podía ocurrió a partir de ese momento, pero tal y como lo había dicho Len, siempre que los dos estuvieran juntos, nada malo pasaría.

Mientras ambos se estaban besando, las campanas de la iglesia comenzaron a sonar, indicando el inicio de la misa de la mañana.

Ambos se separaron del beso, y se mantuvieron sin moverse durante unos segundos, mientras las campanas seguían sonando.

Y de repente una idea cruzó la mente de ambos.

—Un niño necesita una familia para crecer— Dijo Rin.

—Y una familia necesita padres— Completo Len.

—Y los padres deben de estar casados— Volvió a decir Rin.

Las miradas de los dos se giraron hacia la ventana del cuarto, por la que se alcanzaba a apreciar la pequeña iglesia de donde había salido el sonido de esas campanadas.

—Si la ley de este país no nos permite casarnos, al menos podremos unirnos frente a Dios— terminó de decir Len mientras acariciaba la mano de Rin y observaba el anillo de compromiso que le había entregado hacia solo unos meses.

Se volvieron a besar mientras pensaban en como harían para explicarle a un sacerdote el hecho de que se amaban, aún siendo hermanos.

Fin del capítulo 5.

* * *

><p>De nuevo regreso aquí para aburrirlos con otro capítulo de este extraño fic.<p>

Lamento haberme tardado tanto, es solo que, a la vida me ha estado tratando un poquito mal. Es una de esas veces en las que no importa cuánto te esfuerces por levantar la mirada y subir el ánimo, la vida te sigue escupiendo en la cara una y otra vez.

En fin, espero que se haya entendido este capítulo.

Fue solo una mirada en retrospectiva en la cual se mostraba lo que ocurrió cuando nuestros gemelos incestuosos favoritos se enteraron de que iban a ser padres, y esto ocurrió el día antes de que hablaran con el sacerdote en el primer capítulo.

Como lo dije en el capitulo anterior, en este caso, iba a aparecer mi tercer personaje original. En este caso, es un medico, que ayudara a los Kagamine con el asunto del nacimiento del niño. Es cierto, tiene cierto gusto especial por la música de Vocaloid, pero no será muy relevante en el fic.

¿Les agrado? No importa.

Gracias a todos los que leen esto, gracias por la paciencia, y ya saben que si desean dejarme alguna duda o sugerencia o simplemente un comentario, pues dejen un review, siempre y cuando no sea algo ofensivo.

Lamento mucho si los he ofendido en algún review.

BYE.

P.D.: Todos los datos y porcentajes de los cuales se hablaron en este capítulo no fueron inventados por mí, fueron extraídos de distintas publicaciones de distintos orígenes en los cuales se entablaba el tema del incesto desde un punto completamente libre de prejuicio.


	6. En el mundo hay personas crueles

Capitulo 6

Vocaloid no me pertenece.

* * *

><p>—Muy bien— Decía un hombre algo mayor de edad con una bata blanca puesta, mientras colocaba un aparato de ultrasonido sobre el vientre de Rin, la cual se encontraba sentada en una mesa de revisiones al lado de su prometido Len en una sala de consultas medicas dentro del consultorio privado del doctor, —Aquí esta— Dijo señalando con el dedo corazón un pequeño círculo blanco que se podía visualizar en un monitor, en el cual se mostraba el útero de Rin. Y ese pequeño círculo blanco, suponía ser lo poco que, en esa etapa del embarazo, se podía visualizar del bebé de los Kagamine.<p>

Después de la discusión que habían tenido con el Maestro unas horas más temprano ese mismo día, los gemelos Kagamine, se habían dirigido a pie al consultorio del doctor que habían visitado hacia ya unas cuantas semanas, y con el cual, habían acordado una cierta cantidad de citas alrededor de todo el estado de gestación de la joven Kagamine, esto con tal de realizar chequeos de la condición en la que se desarrollaba el bebé.

Era claro que ese doctor no era una persona muy común, empezando por el hecho de que no era originario de Japón, sino que provenía de un país lejano, uno muy distinto pero que según él, seguía siendo asiático. El segundo lugar se encontraba su extraño gusto por la cultura pop japonesa, siendo tal vez esta la razón por la cual es residía en ese país. Y la ultima o quizá solo la tercera de las razones por las cuales ese doctor era un hombre inusual, y de la cual los gemelos conocían menos, era por su modo de vida, la cual combinaba una característica baja cantidad de horas para dormir y el consumo constante y hasta cierto punto desmedido de medicamentos que el mismo fabricaba en su laboratorio farmacéutico privado.

Pero aun con todas esta particularidades en la personalidad del médico, los Kagamine seguían confiando en el.

En primer lugar, el doctor provenía de un país muy diferente a Japón, un país en el cual el incesto, era relativamente más aceptado que en país en el que habitaban, en donde, aunque las relaciones incestuosas eran legalmente permitidas, seguían viéndose de manera reprobatoria por la sociedad en general. En segundo lugar, la admiración u obsesión de ese hombre por la cultura pop japonesa, entre lo cual entraba también la música del estilo de Vocaloid, le había convencido de una manera casi instantánea el ayudar a los artistas que él tanto admiraba. Y por último, lo que provocaba una gran cantidad de confianza en él, era su renombre, ya que la principal razón por la cual los Kagamine habían solicitado una cita con él, que el hecho de que ese doctor, tenía un record de trabajo incomparable, tanto de satisfacción de sus pacientes como de las medicinas que el mismo había desarrollado y patentado, la mayoría de ellas, suplementos vitamínicos para el periodo de gestación. En pocas palabras, un doctor ejemplar al cual recurrir, si lo que se quiere es tener los tratos necesarios para un embarazo saludable y controlado.

Además de que tenían la gran razón de que no tenían a nadie más que les quisiera atender en su caso tan delicado, ya que muy pocos doctores se atreverían a mancharse las manos por una pareja incestuosa.

Ese hombre era la última esperanza de ambos, y la confianza que le otorgaban se basaba más que en ninguna otra cosa en que ambos deseaban lo mejor para su adorado hijo. Ningún padre ni madre del mundo los culparía.

—¿Ese es mi bebé?— Pregunto Rin con interés mientras acercaba el rostro al monitor y observaba el pequeño círculo ovalado de no más de tres centímetros.

—Bueno— Dijo el médico intentando encontrar una manera de explicar, —Técnicamente es solo el feto que se desarrollara hasta llegar a ser el bebé— explico con tranquilidad, aunque realmente detestara la común confusión de las personas entre un feto en desarrollo y un bebé.

—Qué lindo— Fue todo lo que salió de la boca de Rin mientras tanteaba la mano de su hermano —Mira Len, ¿no te parece interesante?— Le pregunto a Len esperando recibir una respuesta llena de entusiasmo o alguna observación curiosa que pudiera hacer al momento.

Pero la joven Kagamine no recibió respuesta laguna, y al voltear a ver el porqué, se encontró con que Len estaba derramando lágrimas, pero no eran lágrimas de tristeza, sino más bien de felicidad o alegría.

—¿Estas llorando?— Le pregunto con un tono indiscretamente burlesco.

—Solo un poco— Respondió secándose las lagrimas, a lo cual recibió una mirada extrañada por parte de su hermana, la cual interpreto rápidamente como un "¿porqué?" —Es solo que, viendo esto me hace darme cuenta de que de verdad estás embarazada— Pero esta respuesta solo confundió más a Rin.

—Pero Len, tú ya sabias que yo estaba embarazada— Dijo un poco confundida.

—Ya lo sé pero…— Se detuvo un poco para pensar en cómo explicarse, —Es que ahora que veo esta imagen, pues me hace sentir un poco extraño el saber que de verdad hay un pequeño ser vivo dentro de ti, nutriéndose y creciendo, y que ese pequeño va a ser nuestro hijo— Acaricio el vientre de su gemela con cariño, —y eso me hace sentir feliz— Después de decir esto volvió soltar algunas lagrimas mientras le sonreía a su amada prometida y tomaba su mano con más fuerza.

—Que sentimental eres— Se rió un poco Rin mientras sostenía la mano de Len, provocando que este cambiara su expresión a una que combinaba un poco de pena y molestia, —Pero es cierto que es un sentimiento muy bonito, saber que dentro de mi está creciendo nuestro bebé, tranquilo y seguro.— acaricio su vientre por donde hace unos segundos había estado la máquina de ultrasonido, entrelazando sus dedos con los de Len —Aunque creo que el momento en el que lloraré de felicidad, será cuando tenga a mi bebe entre mis brazos y lo pueda abrazar con cariño— volvió a sonreír mientras Len se acercaba a ella y le plantaba sus labios sobre su el remolino de su cabello.

¡Pero qué pareja más encantadora!

Es decir, un hombre y una mujer unidos por amor, a punto de ser padres, y afrontándolo todo de una manera tan positiva, incluso cuando del otro lado tendrían que enfrentar tantos problemas como les fuera posible, tales como la intolerancia y el desprecio, era algo que simplemente se debería de admirar.

Pero para el doctor no era momento de pensar en tontas cursilerías, en ese momento, él debía de mantener su mente centrada en su objetivo.

—De acuerdo Rin, ahora que ya hemos revisado el desarrollo en esta etapa del feto, te agradecería que pasaras al despacho en donde te daré algunos suplementos que te ayudaran a que el bebé se desarrolle de una manera adecuada— Le pasó una toalla a Rin para que se limpiara el vientre.

—Díganos doctor, ¿todo está en orden?, ¿el bebé se está desarrollando bien?— Preguntó Len curioso con un ligero toque de preocupación en su voz.

—Sí, no se preocupen, a esta etapa se puede ver poco con el ultrasonido, pero lo suficiente como para saber que se está desarrollando a un ritmo adecuado, y normal; no ha nada de que preocuparse.— Explico con tranquilidad a lo que la pareja de gemelos soltó un pequeño respiro que expresaba despreocupación. Sin duda ellos dos, debido a su condición, necesitarían poner atención extra al desarrollo correcto de su hijo. Aunque para ser sinceros, ninguno de los dos sabría cómo reaccionar ante una mala noticia.

—Le agradecemos mucho toda la ayuda que no ha estado brindando doctor— Dijo Len de repente llamando la atención del médico.

—Necesitábamos a alguien que nos apoyara en esto, sabemos que para algunos el involucrarse en un caso como este les costaría trabajo, pero usted de verdad se ha empeñado en darnos ayuda, y eso se agradece bastante— Dijo después Rin, provocando que ante esas palabras el nombrado doctor se perdiera en sus pensamientos.

—Sinceramente doctor, muchas gracias— Al decir esto Len expresó una sonrisa llena de confianza y que al igual que la que Rin estaba mostrando en ese momento, estaba llena de una sincera gratitud.

—No hay de que, el ayudar a aquellas personas que me lo pidan es parte de mi trabajo, y de hecho soy yo quien debería de agradecerles a ustedes, después de todo me han brindado una confianza sin igual— Respondió aquel amable hombre. —Ahora si me siguieran a mi despacho para poder darles las vitaminas de las que les hablé.— Les instruyó con la mano derecha apuntando hacia la puerta de salida.

Rin se acomodo el vestido naranja que tenia puesto, y sentándose en la cama, Len le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a bajar de esta en un gesto de caballerosidad, la cual fue aceptada con agradecimiento por la rubia, como si se tratara de una princesa. Al entrar al despacho, tomaron asiento frente al escritorio blanco frente al médico, el cual los estaba esperando con un folder de color crema en sus manos.

—Muy bien Rin, he planeado una dieta específica para ti— Dijo mientras le entregaba el folder —Es muy importante que te apegues a esta, y que no consumas cosas dañinas, como drogas, tabaco, alcohol o medicamentos que especifiquen que no deben de ser consumidos por mujeres embarazadas, ¿Entendido?— Rin asintió energéticamente, recordando el incidente con el puro y el maestro ocurrido unas horas antes ese mismo día. —También es importante que no realices mucho esfuerzo, intenta no cansarte y no trabajes mucho— explicó de nuevo.

—No se preocupe doctor— Aseguró Len — Si de por sí ya es raro el día en el que Rin trabaja— Bromeó un poco Len acerca de las pobres costumbres laborales de su hermana, a lo cual recibió un codazo en el área de las costillas a manera de respuesta por parte de su gemela, el cual le sacó el aliento.

—De acuerdo— Entonces el doctor se inclinó un poco hasta haber alcanzado su cajón, y sacó de este un pequeño frasco de plástico color blanco con una etiqueta de varios colores y con letras en un idioma desconocido por los Kagamine, —Estas serán las vitaminas que tendrás que consumir durante los próximos meses, asegúrate de tomar una capsula después de cada comida, solo así tu cuerpo lo absorberá bien, ¿de acuerdo?— Preguntó de nuevo por una confirmación.

Rin dio una extrañada mirada al frasco. Lo que tenían escrito, no era ninguna clase de alfabeto en japonés, o en chino, no siquiera en algún idioma surgido del latín. Más bien le recordaba a una clase de… cirílico.

—Doctor, ¿De donde son estas vitaminas?— se atrevió cuestionar Rin al tomar el frasco en sus manos.

—No te preocupes, lo que tienen escrito es ruso porque fue en ese país en donde yo estudie y en donde patente muchas de mis medicinas, pero no te preocupes por eso, si yo mismo las encargo de otro país, es porque son mejores que las que se puedan conseguir aquí— Se explico de la manera más lógica posible para aclarar todas las dudas de la joven rubia.

Pero aun así, Rin continuaba mirando extrañada el recipiente de pequeñas pastillas. Y no es que quisiera hacerlo apropósito, después de todo, era del cuidado de su bebé de lo que estaban hablando, y no lo podía tomar a la ligera consumiendo cualquier medicamento que le dieran sin importarle su origen.

Volteo a ver a Len para pedirle su consejo, cosa que le había funcionado bastante bien en el pasado con temas diferentes. Pero al igual que ella, Len también estaba comenzando a perder confianza en la palabra del médico, debido a que, como se menciono antes, no se podían tomar a la ligera el cuidado prenatal de su hijo.

—¿Es que acaso comienzan a desconfiar de mi?— Adivinó el doctor, sacándolos a ambos de su dilema compartido.

—No, no es eso— Respondió apresurada Rin al darse cuenta de que su duda había ofendido al amable medico —Es solo que, no queremos correr ningún riesgo, porque como usted dijo, el bebe tiene cierto riesgo de nacer con algún mal y el que yo no me cuide por lo que tomo no ayudaría y…— se detuvo al ver que su explicación no cambiaba la expresión de descontento del doctor.

—Oigan, si lo que les preocupa es que el medicamento le pueda hacer algún daño al feto, no se preocupen, les aseguro que lo que yo les entregue, no le hará otra cosa a su hijo más que ayudarle en su desarrollo— sus palabras habían salido con tanta confianza y seguridad, que sería imposible decir que estaba falseando en algo.

— ¿Seguro?— exigió Len por una confirmación.

—No solo se los aseguro, se los prometo— Dijo de nuevo con la mirada seria, demostrando de nuevo una palabra completamente segura, la cual no daba cabida a mentira alguna.

Ambos gemelos voltearon a verse mutuamente, y como si sus cerebros estuvieran conectados en uno solo, bastó una sola mirada fue suficiente para decidir que la palabra del doctor era lo suficientemente valida.

—Pues si es una promesa— Dijo Rin con la confianza suficiente —En ese caso creo que no habrá problema ¿o si Len?— hizo esa pregunta tan solo para confirmar que Len tenía la misma opinión que ella.

—Claro que no hay problema, si usted nos promete que esto ayudara a nuestro niño, entonces podemos confiar— Len tomó el frasco y lo guardo en el bolsillo grande de su pantalón.

—O a nuestra niña, recuerda que aun no sabemos qué es lo que pueda ser— Le rectifico Rin, aunque para ella no fuera tan importante el género con el que fuera a nacer.

—Cierto, pero para mí estaría bien que fuera una niño o niña, con tal de que nazca de manera lo más saludable posible— aseguro Len con sinceridad, compartiendo el pensamiento de su hermana.

—Aunque…— Dijo Rin —Doctor, ¿es posible que sean gemelos al igual que nosotros?— Preguntó una duda que, aunque algo torpe, era perfectamente comprensible viendo su situación tan "exclusiva".

El doctor permaneció unos segundos pensando la respuesta —Pues, realmente no existe una razón por la cual ustedes dos deberían de tener gemelos por el hecho de ser gemelos, aunque... jamás se ha realizado ningún estudio que demuestre lo contrario— explico tranquilamente evitando mostrar su disgusto por este hecho.

Después de todo, apenas y se había analizado las posibilidades de la concepción de gemelos a partir de la unión de gemelos, pues al parecer, este sería un experimento tan enfermizo, que solo se había podría haber realizado por las mentes más diabólicas de toda la historia.

—Bueno, eso no importa más, lo sabremos en un par de meses— El médico se levanto un de su asiento y rodeó el escritorio a paso lento hasta quedar detrás de los Kagamine —Eso será todo por ahora— Dijo incitando a que ambos se levantaran de sus asientos —Recuerda, Rin, que necesitas tomarte precauciones con tus actividades y controlar tu dieta incluyendo los suplementos que te he entregado—

—Entendido— respondió Rin.

—Y también es necesario que el ambiente, no solo interno sino también externo, sea confortable para el desarrollo del feto— Explicó, pero al parecer ninguno de los dos entendió —Me refiero a que, es necesario que las personas con las que conviven normalmente sepan que estas en estado de gestación para hacer las cosas más cómodas— Ambos se sorprendieron antes esto, y es que aun no le habían dicho a nadie acerca del embarazo, a excepción del Maestro, quien lo descubrió a la fuerza. Pero aparte de considerarlo a él, ningún Vocaloid conocía de la existencia del la futura descendencia de la familia Kagamine, o al menos eso pensaban ellos.

Y sería muy difícil explicarles como Rin había terminado embarazada de su propio hermano.

—Les deseo suerte— Dijo el médico notando la mirada de angustia de ambos.

—Gracias doctor— Len extendió su mano para despedir al médico con un conforme apretón de manos. Seguido de Rin, la cual también hizo lo mismo. Con el folder que contenía la dieta en mano, se dirigieron hasta la salida.

—No hay de que, cuídense mucho— Les acompaño hasta la salida del consultorio, en donde los volvió a despedir en lo que salían del edificio, —Los veré en la próxima cita en un mes— pero antes de que cerrara la puerta, esta se detuvo por alguien que empujaba del otro lado.

—Espere doctor— Se escuchó la voz de Rin del otro lado —Le quería preguntar si…— se acerco hasta el oído del hombre de bata —¿Es seguro que Len y yo sigamos teniendo relaciones sexuales?— pregunto con un poco de sonrojo en su cara.

—Claro que sí, es más, hacer eso te ayudara a liberar tensión, e incluso puede ayudar al bebé cuando ese este en los últimos meses del embarazo, siempre y cuando te sientas cómoda y no tengas ningún dolor durante el coito, todo está bien,— Le contesto enfatizando las advertencias.

—De acuerdo, gracias— le contesto alegremente —la razón por la que no se lo pregunte antes es porque a veces Len es un poco mojigato y cree que es indiscreto el hablar de esas cosas— se explicó.

—¿De verdad?— se extrañó el médico —Pero si estuvimos hablando de embarazo, ¿y le apena hablar de sexo?— pregunto de manera burlesca por la actitud de Len.

—Si lo sé, es algo raro— respondió Rin saliendo de nuevo del edificio —Nos vemos— grito mientras alcanzaba de nuevo a su prometido y caminaba a su lado de vuelta a su casa.

Tan pronto como se alejaron, el médico permaneció unos segundos escuchando atreves de la puerta lo que ocurría al otro lado, en la calle. Al dejar de escucharse los pasos simultáneos de los gemelos, corrió rápidamente a su escritorio y sacó una pequeña grabadora del mismo cajón de donde habían salido las vitaminas.

Moviéndose hasta la ventana para observar las sombras de los Kagamine alejándose por una esquina, activó el dispositivo de sus manos y comenzó con su bitácora.

—Entrada 741021— dijo con la voz más clara y seria a al pequeño aparato, para que todo lo que tenía que decir, quedara perfectamente registrado —21 de agosto del 2014—especificó la fecha volteando a ver el calendario —El día de hoy he recibido la visita de la pareja de los Kagamine Len y Rin, o como los he denominado, los sujetos experimentales numero dos cero— se movió hasta llegar de nuevo a su silla y se sentó cómodamente —El día de hoy he tenido la oportunidad de realizar un ultrasonido a la paciente para poder observar con detenimiento el estado del producto incestuoso, por el tamaño y por la forma, se pude deducir que esta alrededor de su sexta o séptima semana de desarrollo que concuerda con la primera visita de los padres a mi consultorio y al no presentar ninguna clase de anomalía fuera de lo normal, se pude decir que hasta ahora el experimento está en orden— Se detuvo unos segundos para tomar aire antes de continuar.

—Tal y como lo planee, les he entregado los suplementos alimenticios que serán necesarios para la correcta realización del experimento, recibiendo un agradecimiento por parte de ambos— se detuvo de nuevo para reír un poco.

—Cabe señalar que, en esta visita he notado un gran aumento de la confianza por parte de los sujetos experimentales para mí, hasta el punto en el que aceptaron las medicina con la mínima oposición; aunque si bien, en ningún momento mentí, jamás señale los posibles efectos secundarios que estas tendrían en la progenitora del producto incestuoso— volvió a detenerse mientras sacaba del cajón otro par de frascos con las "vitaminas" que había entregado a los Kagamine.

—Quizá muchos médicos del mundo, se detendrían por lo inhumano o lo inmoral del experimento, no solo por el concepto de estarse arriesgando al trato y a la posible alteración en el desarrollo de un producto de una unión de hermanos gemelos, sino también por la manera de aprovechar la confianza que los sujetos experimentales han brindado en mi al estar prácticamente desahuciados de apoyo médico— volvió a detenerse mientras volteaba a ver de nuevo al cajón, observando un montón de viejos archivos de otros sujetos experimentales.

—Muchos médicos del mundo, pero yo no, porque a mí no me limita la moralidad— y después de eso, volvió a guardar la grabadora.

* * *

><p>—¿Qué le dijiste exactamente al doctor ahí atrás?— Preguntó Len curioso por el retraso de su hermana.<p>

—Solo le pregunté cosas de embarazo— contestó alegremente mientras seguía caminando con las manos entrelazadas en su espalda adelantándose un poco al paso de su gemelo.

—¿Le preguntaste si podríamos tener intimidad?— Dedujo al instante Len, dando una mirada de desaprobación.

—Me conoces muy bien— Rio un poco Rin mientras se volteaba y encaraba a Len con una sonrisa, pero solo fue recibida por la mirada incrédula de su hermano, —¿Que tiene de malo?— preguntó fingiendo indignación —¿No te dio pena hablar de embarazo durante una hora pero si te da pena hablar de sexo? ¿O crees que él piensa que me embarazaste tomándome de la mano?— en ese momento parecía sé que la conversación se había vuelto absurda. Len solo quería que Rin tuviera pudor con los temas que se trataban, pero tampoco era un puritano. —Además— Añadió volviendo a retomar su marcha volteándose de nuevo, —Me entere que el sexo pude hacerme bien tanto a mí como al bebé—

Esto último de verdad sorprendió a Len, pues él tenía la idea de que la mujer tenía que mantener la castidad durante la temporada de embarazo.

Permaneció unos segundos más observando a Rin en lo que esta caminaba de manera tan alegre como cuando salían a una cita normal en sus tiempos de noviazgo adolecente. Se veía tan infantil como siempre, tan niña, tan dulce, y a la vez tan irresponsable como para ser una madre.

Pero en lugar de que esto preocupara a Len, le alegraba bastante. Bueno, no el hecho de no poder ser precisamente la mejor mamá del mundo.

Es cierto, Rin podía ser infantil, podía ser irresponsable, testaruda, maleducada, molesta y mil y un mas adjetivos los cuales, Len había conocido y memorizado alrededor de su vida a al lado de ella. Pero eso era lo que más le encantaba de ella, que siguiera siendo su princesa, su pequeña hermanita, su adorable niña hermosa. Adoraba el hecho de que siguiera siendo Rin, incluso después de haberse decidido a ser madre.

_¡Y que si no estaban preparados para ejercer el importante cargo de padres de familia!_

Con el amor que ambos se tenían podían llegar a superar cualquier adversidad sin importar si fuera la más pequeña o la más grande del mundo. Ellos dos se tenían más confianza que cualquier otra pareja en el mundo, eran más unidos por ser hermanos que si fueran un par de extraños enamorados. Eran prácticamente la misma persona, compartían pensamientos, sueños, esperanzas, alegrías y tristezas. Y trabajando juntos podrían llegar a darle la vida llena de amor y cariño que su futuro niño se merecería.

Caminó un poco más hasta alcanzar a Rin y abrazarla por el cuello, para después darle un beso en la mejilla derecha muy cerca del ojo.

—¡Len!— Gritó la chica rubia cerrando su ojo debido a la sorpresa.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué ya no puedo besar a mi novia?— Le susurro tiernamente al oído alegrándole el momento a la rubia. Ella adoraba que le llamara así, como si estuvieran en una relación romántica normal, ya que de hecho, detestaba el concepto de "amor prohibido" porque este se llegaba a tornar molesto cuando lo único que querías era amar a otra persona sin molestar a nadie.

Rin colocó sus brazos alrededor de los de Len, respondiendo de esta manera el bien recibido abrazo.

Ambos caminaron en esa misma posición, dando pasos cortos para evitar tropezarse y caer. Durante los siguientes minutos, una docena de personas fueron testigos de aquella dulce pareja que se movía con tranquilidad por las calles de la ciudad, ninguno de ellos sabiendo de sus identidades o de su supuesto crimen en contra de la moralidad.

Su plan original, era el de ir a visitar al doctor, y después de eso, regresar a la casa de los vocaloids, en donde esperarían a la hora de la cena preparada por alguno de los habitantes del lugar elegido por medio de un turno. Pero sus planes cambiaron un poco cuando, al girar en una esquina, se encontraron prácticamente frente a una bella y muy pulcra construcción de estilo moderno, de forma ovalada, poco común en el lugar, sin duda con la intención de sobresalir, adornada con varios cientos de cruces doradas por todo el perímetro de su enrejado oscuro y con un gran hombre metálico crucificado violentamente en la parte frontal, recibiendo a todos los que visitaban su casa. Una iglesia, de la religión Católica Romana, a la cual los Kagamine suponían pertenecer desde el momento en el que ambos fueron bautizados.

Y es que la razón por la que solo "suponían" pertenecer, es porque desde hacía ya mucho tiempo, ninguno de los dos, se había atrevido a acercarse a una iglesia a tomar parte de las celebraciones eucarísticas. Y no es que ambos fueran ateos, o agnósticos, o que se hubieran "convertido" a otra religión.

Simplemente que llegaron a sentir que no tenían el derecho o el privilegio de entrar a la santísima casa del señor, cuando la noche pasada se la habían pasado entre actos lujuriosos incestuosos con el objetivo de provocarse orgasmos mutuamente. Actos que en la pasada historia de la iglesia, habrían llegado a ser castigados con cosas tales como el destierro, la tortura o la muerte. Les parecía demasiado hipócrita o excesivamente sínico el presentarse en la casa de Dios con un sentimiento tan repugnante y reprobable como el amor incestuoso.

Habían decidido, en su lugar, vivir sus vidas juntas, de la manera más plena posible, siendo buenas personas, y esperando a que algún día, las personas entendieran su amor y cambiaran la manera en la que se veía su relación, que la aceptaran, aun cuando sabían que en el cielo jamás cambiarían las reglas. Y que el día del juicio final, cuando se encontraran frente a Dios, este les tuviera piedad y tomara en cuenta que su amor era más puro que el de muchas otras personas del mundo, en lugar de castigarlos por los "crímenes" por los cuales la gente los había acusado en vida.

Pero si bien, ambos estaban dispuestos a tener ese destino de rechazo a las puertas del cielo frente a ellos, era muy diferente con respecto a lo que querían para su futuro hijo, querían que él tuviera una educación basada en la doctrina católica, igual a la que sus padre les inculcaron a ellos, además de que querían que creciera en una familia, en donde el padre y la madre están casados, y solo lo podían hacer mediante el matrimonio de unión religiosa, debido a la prohibición de casamientos incestuosos, en prácticamente todo el mundo.

Solo por eso, se habían atrevido a entrar en una iglesia católica y pedirle a un sacerdote que los casara, esperando un muy cruel y severo rechazo, tal como el que imaginaban que tendrían que enfrentar al inicio de la otra vida. Pero en contra de toda estadística, el sacerdote únicamente les atribuyó el pecado de la fornicación, no del incesto, pues para él, el amor no podía ser algo malo.

Al domingo siguiente de la plática con el bondadoso padre, ambos regresaron a la iglesia de ese mismo pueblo, a la misa de la mañana, tal y como lo hicieron años atrás cuando aun residían en ese lugar.

El problema, es que cuando regresaron a Tokio, no se atrevieron a volver a entrar a la iglesia a la que solían asistir cuando aun se consideraban de esa religión. Y esa iglesia, era frente a la cual se encontraban en ese momento.

—Oye Len— le llamo Rin a su hermano —¿Esta no es la iglesia a la que veníamos?— Le preguntó sin soltar el agarre.

—Si así es, veníamos aquí, hasta que decidimos… dejar de pretender— le contesto con lo que había ocurrido según él.

—Supongo que fue mejor así— Dijo con melancolía.

No fue un día alegre, aquel cuando se dieron la media vuelta cuando iba en camino a esa misma iglesia, negándose la enseñanza divina y por lo tanto el cielo.

—¿Te parece si entramos?— Le preguntó de nuevo, esta vez soltándose y comenzando a caminar al edificio.

—Pues, si quieres— contesto sin oportunidad de oponerse, pues Rin ya se había adelantado bastante.

Pasaron rápidamente por el rejado entre abierto, y pasaron el gran patio de concreto en cuestión de segundos, caminando a paso acelerado.

Al entrar al enorme edificio, pudieron visualizar rápidamente el altar a unos veinticinco metros de distancia, casi al centro de la parroquia, arriba de una par de escalones que hacían que este se viera por sobre el resto de suelo. El altar estaba rodeado por una gran cantidad de bancas para más de ocho personas, colocadas de manera circular. Con las paredes pintadas de blanco adornadas con enormes tiras de tela con escrituras en latín, colocadas de manera alternada a una docena de vitrales con las imágenes de santos. Y sobre las la parte alta del techo, una gran cantidad de hermosas y antiguas pinturas de los momentos más importantes de la pasión de Cristo, desde su juicio frente a Poncio Pilato, hasta el momento en el que resucito y subió al cielo, todas ellas con un estilo oscuro y, hasta cierto punto, lúgubre.

Len y Rin, caminaron por el pasillo central y se sentaron él una de las bancas en rente del altar. El lugar estaba casi vacío, a excepción de un par de personas que se encontraban sentadas en el extremo derecho del lugar, cerca del confesionario, esperando su turno para poder revelarle sus pecados al sacerdote de turno, para después encontrar el arrepentimiento por estos, y poder recibir el cuerpo y la sangre de Cristo.

Permanecieron sentados unos momentos, rezando, con los ojos cerrados y con las manos juntas. Aun cuando ambos querían concentrarse en recordar las líneas de rezos que habían aprendido en el catecismo, sus mentes realmente se centraban en una sola "petición" a Dios: el perdón. Mas por haberle tratado como un cruel ser castigador, a un ser misericordioso.

Cuando unos minutos pasaron, los gemelos levantaron la mirada para observar la figura del santísimo que se encontraba sobre el altar, una tenue e inusual luz dorada se filtro por el vitral principal que quedaba en la parte trasera de la parroquia, permitiendo que el altar entero quedara iluminado por una luz casi celestial. Sumando esto a la profunda paz que se sentía en el templo, esa era una imagen más que perfecta para una señal divina dirigida a todos los presentes. Y los Kagamine, recibieron esa señal y la interpretaron como el momento en el que tenían que pedir el perdón divino. Mas por sus pecados de la lujuria y la fornicación, que por el supuesto pecado del incesto, ya que de este no se arrepentirían en ningún instante.

—Rin— Le llamó Len a su hermana sin apartar la vista de la manifestación celestial que ocurría frente a ellos. —¿Recuerdas que el padre Thel nos dijo que teníamos que confesarnos antes del día de la boda?— Preguntó haciendo mención al momento cuando el amable sacerdote Thel les había dicho que sería necesario que ambos comulgaran durante la ceremonia de la boda y que por lo tanto, tendrían que confesarse algunos días antes.

—Si— Contestó —¿Quieres que nos confesemos ahora?— Preguntó adivinando la proposición a la que se acercaba su hermano.

—Claro que sí. Aunque no he hecho un examen de conciencia, así que no estoy muy seguro de que confesar— rectificó mientras hablaba al darse cuenta de que no tenía idea de que decirle al sacerdote, si todos sus pecados o solo de una manera genera, e incluso dudaba de si tendría que mencionar el incesto como parte de sus pecados.

—No te preocupes Len, eres un niño bueno, de seguro no tendrás muchas cosas que decirle, solo será cuestión de que te acuerdes de lo que te mortifica y listo— le razonó de manera simple de lo que se trataba un examen de conciencia y luego se levanto del asiento llevando a su hermano de la mano hasta donde se encontraba el confesionario.

Cuando llegaron hasta las bancas en frente del confesionario pudieron ver que ya casi no había gente esperando, solamente un par de mujeres mayores sentadas a sus espaldas y un chico de apariencia pulcra hincado en las bancas de adelante rezando su penitencia. La puerta del compartimiento en el que el sacerdote se tenía que colocar para escuchar la confesión estaba cerrada, pero del otro lado se podían escuchar murmullos en un idioma parecido al español, pero más extraño, algo así como latín.

Rin pensaba seriamente en lo que iba a decir, en las maldades que le había hecho a sus conocidos por diversión aunque en realidad ocultaba el sentimiento de la envidia, en la ira cuando se comportaba de mala manera con las chicas que se trataban de acercar a su Len, la gula de cuando comía sin tener hambre, el orgullo de cuando presumía su escultural cuerpo o su preciosa voz, la pereza cuando decidía fingir estar enferma con tal de no ir a la escuela o a grabar un video, o la avaricia cuando le pedía Len que le comprara algo, aun cuando su cuenta bancaria superaba a la de su hermano. Pero sobre todo, pensaba en la lujuria, de cuando, por solo no tener nada mejor que hacer, terminaba convenciendo a Len de acostarse con ella.

Pero de entre todas estas cosas, el incesto jamás pasó por su cabeza, pues para ella, cuando tenía relaciones con Len, era más como si pasara de ser su familiar a ser su novio.

La puerta finalmente se abrió, dejando ver a un hombre con capucha sentado en cuclillas frente al padre, hablándole directamente al oído. Parecía ser que ambos estaban teniendo una conversación muy acalorada, pues el sujeto replicaba constantemente al sacerdote, pero este solo se negaba a tomarle atención a su caso. Finalmente, el sujeto pareció desistir a sus intentos por comprensión y se detuvo de hablar.

Cuando ese sujeto por fin se levanto, se giró, y comenzó a caminar para salir del compartimiento, al momento en el que dio un par de pasos hacia afuera, permaneció parado unos segundos, dirigiendo una extraña mirada a los Kagamine, la cual solamente Rin notó, y reaccionó correspondiendo el contacto visual. Durante los segundos en los que ambos hicieron contacto, Rin pudo sentir su pecho oprimiéndose por un extraño pesar, similar a la culpa, pero algo menos intenso, como si le debiera algo a ese desconocido sujeto.

Era una mirada oscura, tal como el color de sus ojos, los cuales apenas se podían ver por la capucha, y de alguna manera, ese sujeto parecía serle familiar. De repente el sacerdote, quien estaba sentado a sus espaldas se levanto, y pronunciando unas desconocidas palabras en latín a su oído, despidió a su, aparentemente estimado amigo.

El sujeto caminó en dirección a la salida sin mirar atrás. Solamente Rin y el mismo sacerdote notaron su extraña presencia, pues ninguna de las demás personas, entre ellas Len, se inmutaron por el sonido de sus pasos. La joven chica rubia colocó una mano sobre su vientre de manera protectora, pues había sentido algo que despertó de repente su instinto protector maternal.

Volteó a ver de nuevo al compartimiento, y pudo ver de nuevo al padre, sentado con las piernas cerradas y los brazos a los lados, mirándola con una mirada muy poco amable. Era un sacerdote que nunca antes había visto, aunque después de haberse ausentado durante más de tres años, no sería extraño que no reconociera a la nueva administración. Su cabello era corto, llegaba hasta sus orejas, de una tonalidad oscura pero muy opaca, y de ojos de un color similar pero más intenso.

—¿Necesitas algo?— Le preguntó con una voz ronca pero ligeramente aguda, bastante molesta, tanto que llamó la atención de quienes se encontraban alrededor, entre ellos Len.

—Pues sí, necesito confesarme— Contestó Rin sin darse tiempo de reaccionar.

—¿Y que estas esperando? Ven rápido, que no tengo tiempo que perder— Le dijo con su extraña voz en un tono ahora más agresivo que antes, logrando un ligero sentimiento de molestia en Len, pues para él, no importaba si fuera un vagabundo cualquiera o un sacerdote, nadie se atrevía a levantarle la voz a su hermana.

Rin se levantó, y caminó en silencio hasta el lado derecho del confesionario, mientras el padre serraba la puerta y se preparaba para atender a la rubia.

"El incesto no es pecado, el incesto no es pecado, el incesto no es pecado" Se repetía mentalmente la joven Kagamine mientras se preparaba con la suficiente seguridad para confesarse después de tantos años.

Pero a diferencia de Rin, Len no estaba casi nada seguro de lo que iba decir, pues consideraba que, aun con todo lo que Thel les había dicho, había sacerdotes los cuales consideraban el incesto consensuado como una abominación. Solo tenía que recordar no mencionar nada de su relación con Rin, o si lo hacía, solo de una manera superficial. Solo tenía que omitir el pequeño detalle de haberse "apareado" con su hermana. Así de simple.

Pero y si era tan simple, ¿Por qué se sentía como si estuviera a punto de venderle mentiras al sacerdote que pronto confrontaría? Quizá porque omitir es lo mismo que mentir, pero más silencioso.

Este pensamiento le había provocado a Len una pérdida total de la confianza. Quizá fuera mejor confesarse con alguien más, quizá esperar al que el padre Thel estuviera disponible para eso, pues era el único con la garantía de que no los trataría como leprosos solo por su decisión de amarse como mas que hermanos.

Es una real lástima que Len no le pudiera siquiera proponer a su propio cuerpo el levantarse y esperar a Rin para salir de ese lugar y poder pensar mejor en sus pecados, pues en ese momento se escucho como su hermana se levantaba y salía caminando del compartimiento en el cual estaba hincada.

Caminó hasta llegar al lado de Len, y luego de pasarlo, se sentó a su lado manteniendo una expresión de frustración.

—Ten cuidado con ese sacerdote, está un poco loco— le comentó si voltearle a ver.

—¿Vas a pasar tu también?— Escucho al dichoso padre hablando a sus espaldas, abriendo de nuevo la puerta de su compartimiento para ver a pequeño e inofensivo Kagamine, el cual, decir una sola palabra asintió, y comenzó a caminar hasta donde su hermana había salido hace unos momentos.

Muy bien, ahora sí que estaba jodido, aunque esa palabra sonara mal en una iglesia, era la única que podía expresar su situación. No solo estaba increíblemente inseguro por estar entrando a la boca del lobo por cuenta propia, sino que además, Rin había denominado a ese párroco como un "loco", y eso era muy malo, considerando que su querida hermana no estaba precisamente cuerda, si incluso ella lo consideraba un "loco", debía de tener mucha precaución con sus palabras.

Se hincó lentamente sobre el cojín para las rodillas, y recargo sus codos sobre el otro cojín de la parte superior, quedando con la cara enfrente de una tela negra muy fina, pensada para mantener el anonimato entre los fieles y el sacerdote.

Esperó unos segundos hasta que al fin escuchó como una pequeña puerta se abría enfrente de él, dejándole ver de manera vaga el rostro acabado del padre.

—Santa María madre de Dios— Dijo el padre esperando la contestación de Len.

—¿Ma-mande?— Fue lo único que pudo contestar tartamudeando, dándose cuenta de que habia olvidado que decir en ese momento.

Escuchó como el padre resoplaba con fuerza mostrando una evidente decepción. "Otro hijo prodigo" pensó el párroco tocando el puente de su nariz.

—Dime desde cuando no te has confesado hijo mío— le exigió a Len.

—Bueno, vendrían siendo casi cuatro años— contesto arrepintiéndose al instante al escuchar el tono de padre.

—Sabes que es pecado mortal el no confesarse en más de un año ¿cierto?— preguntó.

—Sí, si lo sé padre, es solo que…— pero se quedo callado al no encontrar una manera clara de decírselo. El quedarse callado fue un permiso para el padre de continuar.

—Dime tus pecados hijo mío— esta vez cambio su tono a uno de decepción, pues esperaba una gran lista de pecados cometidos en tantos años de ausencia en el templo de Dios.

—Está bien…— Dijo Len fingiendo seguridad, pero esta le había abandonado ya —He sido una persona muy narcisista— comenzó por decir el primer de sus pecados, el orgullo —Es decir, he expuesto mi cuerpo de manera indebida en público y aparte de eso, cuido demasiado mi apariencia física— aun cuando sabía que no era su culpa ninguna de estas dos cosas, pues el solo quería dedicarse a cantar, y eran los productores quienes explotaban su apariencia.

Esperó unos segundos a que el padre le diera una contestación, a que lo regañara o a que le diera algún consejo o parábola por su error, pero no, —Continua— Fue lo único que dijo.

—Si…— La voz de Len comenzaba a llenarse de nerviosismo, tuvo que respirar un par de veces para asegurarse de que su voz era fuerte y estable, —También he mentido mucho, quizá demasiado y solo por beneficio propio— menciono con un poco de culpa, esta vez recordando todas las veces que había negado el tener una relación con Rin, tanto a los medios, como a sus conocidos, e incluso a sus padres.

Esperó otra vez, pero el sacerdote ni siquiera se movió, así que decidió continuar.

—Además de eso, últimamente me he comportado muy irrespetuoso con la autoridades— hizo referencia a los momentos en los que llegaba a discutir fuertemente con el Maestro y con los productores de Vocaloid por culpa de estos le pedían hacer algo a lo cual no estaba dispuesto, pero que al final siempre terminaba haciendo.

—No es muy difícil de entender— Esta vez el sacerdote se dignó a contestarle, —Eres bastante joven y me imagino que toda tu vida has estado bajo órdenes y órdenes, y solo necesitas un respiro, solo intenta controlarte— aun cuando era un buen consejo, Len no pudo evitar sentí que había sido un regaño, quizá por el hecho de haber pensado que eso era un pecado en primer lugar.

¿Y ahora qué? Se preguntó Len internamente, pues se había quedado sin pecados, o al menos sin los que estaba dispuesto a confesar. El no asistir a la iglesia era una cosa, así como el narcisismo sin intención y las mentiras para protegerse a él y a Rin, pero además de esto, no encontraba nada más. Podría haber nombrado las veces que se comportaba de mala manera con los niños de la casa de Vocaloid, pero en esos casos, el siempre procuraba ser compresivo, incluso cuando era culpa de ellos. Por otra parte pensaba en las veces que se había peleado con alguno de los otros hombres de la casa, como con Kaito o Gackuopo, pero esas eran solo riñas pequeñas y ocasionales que terminaban con una disculpa y un abrazo, y no solo estas, sino también todas las demás peleas que tenía con cualquier otro miembro de la casa.

Pensó entonces en algo que hubiera robado, pero todo lo que tomaba lo devolvía. Pensó en algo que no hubiera hecho por pereza, pero al contrario de eso, recordó las veces en las que el mismo forzaba a Rin a moverse para ir a la escuela o a alguna grabación. Pensó en las veces en las que se aventuraba a comer más de lo que su cuerpo le pedía, pero esto casi nunca ocurría, pues como se dijo antes, el necesitaba mantener su figura. Intentaba recordar algún problema que tuviera en su vida diaria, pero él era la clase de personas que prefería pedir una disculpa o arreglar algo a tener que cargar con ese problema.

Aun cuando Rin se lo había mencionado miles de veces antes, no fue hasta ese momento en el que se dio cuenta de que de verdad, era un niño bueno.

Pero si esto era cierto, ¿Qué es lo que le provocaba tanta culpa en ese momento?

Pues al responderse esa pregunta, solo encontraba una respuesta: el incesto.

Pues, aun cuando el mismo se hubiera prometido que jamás se avergonzaría ni se retractaría de sus sentimientos por Rin, e incluso había sentido la seguridad de afirmar esos mismos sentimientos frente a otro sacerdote anteriormente, sentía que le estaba mintiendo a ese padre al no omitirle ese supuesto pecado.

Y se seguiría sintiendo como un pecador incestuoso hasta que ese mismo sacerdote frente al que estaba le dijera que su amor no estaba mal, que su sentimiento no era incorrecto, y que su relación con Rin no era una repugnante aberración ante los ojos de Dios.

Así pues, se atrevió a averiguar qué tan "tolerante" podía llegar a ser ese sacerdote, con tal de obtener la aceptación que tanto deseaba de manera inconsciente, intentando a su vez no hacer que el incesto sonara como su arrepentimiento, sino mas bien el pecado de la fornicación en sí. ¿Un error?

—Hay otra cosa— Comenzó a hablar suavemente, —He tenido relaciones sexuales fuera del matrimonio…— Dijo algo rápido, atropellando un poco sus palabras, pero lo suficientemente comprensible.

"Lo sabía" Pensó el sacerdote, pues Rin, durante su confesión, reveló que había tenido sexo con su "novio" fuera del matrimonio; siendo que él los había observado sentados juntos, era fácil deducir que el tal "novio" al que la joven rubia se había referido, era justamente quien le acompañaba, y quien ahora estaba revelando lo mismo que ella, pero desde un punto distinto. "Niños tontos" pensó de nuevo, "No pueden mantener sus cuerpos controlados y después vienen con su cobarde arrepentimiento" el confesar a una pareja como esa, le había ocurrido tantas veces en el pasado, tanto que podría asegurar casi por completo que la razón por la que estaban en ese lugar, era porque ella había terminado embarazada, y que las familias de ambos le habían forzado a casarse. ¡Todo un clásico de la decadente sociedad moderna!

—Con mi hermana gemela— Terminó su oración después de unos segundos de haberla iniciado.

El sacerdote congeló sus pensamientos al instante.

¿Qué acababa de decir esta criatura del señor?

—Pero de verdad nos amamos— Agregó rápidamente, dejando al descubierto su inseguridad con respecto al incesto.

Pasaron unos segundos mientras el padre continuaba en silencio, dejando al joven Len con la expectación del resultado de su repentina confesión.

—¿Quieres decir que tienes una hermana gemela, la cual ha pasado a tomar mayor importancia en tu vida?— Le preguntó el padre de una manera suave que Len no lo creyó capaz de pronunciar.

—Si— Respondió el rubio comenzando a detectar un poco de lastima en ese tono de voz tan peculiar.

—¿Es decir que tú has sido cometedor/víctima del* incesto?— volvió a usar ese mismo tono tan desesperante.

—Sí, así es— respondió de nuevo de una manera pasiva, aun cuando su pregunta le había ofendido en cierto modo.

Volvió el silencio incomodo en el lugar. En las cercanías solo se lograba captar los difusos murmullos del joven de apariencia pulcra, así como los de Rin, que suponían ser rezos en idioma japonés, los cuales apenas y eran compresibles para el oído humano por su bajo tono de voz.

Unos segundos más pasaron mientras lentamente el rubio comenzaba a arrepentirse de su decisión de confesar aquello. Quizá hubiera sido mejor solo haber dicho lo de las relaciones fuera del matrimonio, dándole más importancia al "Que" y no al "Con quien"

Fue tanto el tiempo de espera que incluso las mujeres que se encontraban sentadas detrás de ellos se estaban impacientando en la espera de su turno por la confesión, pues ya antes se los habían arrebatado la pareja de rubios.

El silencio se extendió durante tanto tiempo mas, que la paciencia de Len se agotó.

—Padre…— pronuncio nerviosamente sin saber realmente que decir.

—Hijo mío— le respondió —Por favor acércate a mi— le pidió sin voltea a verlo, con la mirada clavada en el suelo—

Len obedeció al instante y acercó su rostro a la ventanilla desde donde veía al sacerdote.

—No digo de esa manera, ven a mi lado— le dijo con la misma tranquilidad, para después abrir la puerta del compartimiento en el que se encontraba.

Len se levantó lentamente y salió de su respectivo espacio, caminó lentamente rodeando el confesionario hasta llegar frente a donde se encontraba el padre, dando en el camino una mirada nerviosa a Rin, quien solo respondió arqueando la ceja a manera de cuestionamiento.

—Acércate— Le dijo el sacerdote a rubio una vez que este se encontraba frente a él. Len obedeció al instante hincándose frente al sacerdote apoyando sus rodillas en el escalón el que el padre tenía sus pies. —Necesito que te acerques mas— Le exigió al ver la lejanía que se mantenía, y por supuesto Len volvió a obedecer, quedando esta vez con la cabeza al lado izquierdo de la del padre.

Parecía ser que el sacerdote tenía algo sumamente importante que contarle, algo tan importante que solamente podía ser dicho directamente al oído. Len se preparo para escuchar de la manera más atenta. El padre tomó aire, pero en lugar de pronunciar cualquier cosa, apretó su mano hasta forma de un puño y con un movimiento rápido soltó un fuerte y brutal golpe en la mejilla izquierda de Len, empujándolo con tal fuerza que el joven Kagamine no pudo hacer nada más que caer al suelo.

—¡Len!— Gritó Rin exaltada y sorprendida, al ver a su hermano golpeándose la espalda contra el suelo.

Rin corrió con rapidez hasta donde se encontraba Len para auxiliarlo, sobando su nuca a la vez que con la otra mano tocaba el enorme moretón rojizo que se había formado al instante después del golpe. —Len, Len, ¿Qué te pasó?— le pregunto apurada mientras Len solo permanecía en silencio, demasiado exaltado para hablar por la escena que se encontraba frente a él.

El párroco, el mismo que minutos atrás se había presentado de una manera un poco agresiva pero a la vez perezosa, se había levantado de su asiento y ahora les miraba a los dos con una mirada llena de asco y de odio, como si ambos no fueran más que un par de basuras condenadas al infierno.

En las cercanías, todas las personas que se encontraban cerca, habían desviado su atención a la pareja que se encontraba en el suelo, incluyendo entre ellas a una mujer con sus dos hijos hombres, que para volver más perfecta la situación, resultaron ser gemelos. Y ahora que ya todo estaba colocado en su lugar, era turno del padre de hablar.

—Quieren decirme…— Comenzó diciendo bajando la mirada —¿Qué es lo que se necesita para que un par de personas, no, para que un par de engendros como ustedes tengan el descaro y el cinismo de venir a la casa de Dios y confesarse, fingiendo estar arrepentidos de sus pecados, pero que en realidad han cometido el imperdonable pecado del incesto?— su tono de voz se fue intensificando hasta que termino gritando las últimas palabras, dejando atónitos a el resto de los presentes.

— ¡¿Le contaste del incesto?— Le gritó Rin a Len.

— ¿Tu no?— le respondió a manera de respuesta, de una manera no solo extrañada, sino también ofendida.

— ¡Por supuesto que no!— Le contesto gritando de nuevo — ¡Porque confesaría algo de lo cual no me arrepiento!— esta oración solo provoco mas asco en la mirada del sacerdote.

— ¿Qué… no te arrepientes?— preguntó indignado el sacerdote, — ¿Cómo es posible, que ni siquiera estando en la casa del señor, seas capaz de siquiera sentir un poco de piedad por tu alma?—

Rin permaneció unos segundos en silencio, pensando en responder esa pregunta de la única manera en la que podía ser respondida.

—Pues… ¡Porque el incesto no es un pecado!— Gritó provocando que su voz resonara por toda la iglesia, llegando incluso a ser escuchada por los ayudantes de la parroquia que se encontraban en la parte trasera del edificio —Al menos no si es consensuado— Agregó rápidamente para que sus palabras no transmitieran la intención equivocada.

Len se había puesto de pie y observaba las miradas de los demás fieles que se encontraban alrededor de ellos, las mujeres los miraban con una expresión de desaprobación total, condenándolos al infierno con esta, el chico se cubría la boca en una clara expresión de asco, y la mujer, madre de gemelos, se horrorizaba ante lo que escuchaba, intentando cubrir los oídos de sus hijos de la palabra con "I", mientras estos solo se preguntaban "¿Qué es incesto?"

—Lo que nosotros dos tenemos es amor— Dijo Len confrontando al sacerdote de una buena vez, —y no hay nada de malo en el amor— y con esta frase, desafió al sacerdote, en su propia iglesia.

Durante los siguientes segundos, la capacidad de razonamiento del padre llegó a ser desafiada hasta un punto que él creía imposible. No solo estaba frente a una pareja que realizaba incesto sin el más mínimo de los arrepentimientos, sino que lo consideraban como algo bueno, algo normal, como si se tratara de una relación amorosa común y corriente. ¿Cómo era posible que estuvieran tan enfermos? ¿Qué clase de extraño demonio se habría infiltrado en sus mentes hasta dejarlas tan retorcidas como para pensar de una manera tan, tan errónea?

_Enfermizo, simplemente, enfermizo_.

Y ese sacerdote, quien en esos momentos tenia la sangre hirviendo como nunca antes en su vida, no deseaba quemarse la cabeza pensando en lo perdidas que estaban sus almas. No, no en ese momento. Quizá en otro en el cual no deseara tanto el retorcerles el pescuezo con tal de que dejaran de arrojar blasfemias a diestra y siniestra por toda la locación sagrada en la que se encontraban.

Por ahora, ellos dos solo eran un par más de condenados a pasar la eternidad pudriéndose en el infierno. Y a él no le deberían de importar que un par de niños tontos quienes tomaran el camino del pecado.

—Muy bien…— comenzó diciendo con la voz pasiva de nuevo —Si a ustedes dos le apetece condenarse al infierno, pues al infierno les dejare ir— Dijo comenzando a caminar hacia los dos —Pero no les permitiré que sigan blasfemando de esa manera en mi iglesia, ¡así que lárguense!— Gritó señalando la salida del templo.

¿Estaban expulsándolos de una iglesia? ¿De verdad?

—¡No tiene derecho a largarnos de aquí!— Le replicó la rubia —Para mí, es usted quien debería de salir de aquí si es un sacerdote que no es capaz de reconocer el verdadero amor— Ese sí que había sido un golpe bajo.

—Rin— Len llamó la atención mientras le tomaba de la mano y comenzaba a avanzar en dirección de la salida —Mejor vámonos, no hay que buscar problemas, por favor— le exigió al darse cuenta del inconveniente que supondría comenzar un pleito con ese padre, pues seguramente terminaría excomulgándolos a los dos.

Rin volteó a ver los ojos de su hermano durante unos segundos, y fue que comprendió la angustia por la que estaba pasando, pues en ningún momento había sido su deseo provocar ese golpe ni esa discusión. Ese padre era un cabeza dura, pero no le podían decir nada, no en ese lugar, no habría sido propio de un fiel católico.

—De acuerdo, vámonos— fue lo único que dijo Rin como respuesta, pues para ella, dejar a ese padre con la razón de que lo que ellos dos hacían estaba mal, era lo equivalente a "dejarlo ganar", Lo cual la hacía sentir, hasta cierto punto, humillada.

—¡Si, lárguense cerdos pecaminosos!— gritó el chico que se encontraba sentado delante de ellos, con una aparente valentía, la cual se disolvió al instante cuando ambos gemelos le dirigieron una mirada mordaz, y prefirió esconderse del otro lado de la banca. Más le valía a ese sujeto cuidarse el cuello.

—Entonces creo que esa confesión no fue valida, ¿verdad?— Comentó Rin con curiosidad.

—No te preocupes, esperaremos a que el padre Thel venga a la ciudad para comentarle esto, y seguramente el nos dará la confesión— Le aseguró Len una vez que salieron del templo, dándole la espalda de nuevo a Jesucristo, pero esta vez, con un deseo mayor de redención, pues al fin habían enfrentado, mas no superado, a uno de sus temores desde que habían iniciado su relación prohibida: Un sacerdote enojado.

Y así, ambos continuaron su camino en dirección a su hogar, con el deseo de una próxima y justa confesión, con la cual pudieran volver a sentirse cómodos en una iglesia, sin necesidad de sentir que le debían algo a alguien, aunque tal vez fuera mejor idea detenerse a descansar, pues Len comenzaba a sentirse mareado por el fuerte golpe que había impactado en su rostro.

Pero adentro del templo, la mente de ese cruel sacerdote seguía procesando lo que acababa de ocurrir, pero esta vez, intentando racionalizar un nuevo horror que había llegado a su cerebro, mientras continuaba sentado en el compartimiento del confesionario fingiendo escuchar las confesiones de una de las mujeres que se encontraban en ese lugar durante la escena ocurrida.

Si bien, ellos dos estaban en ese lugar para buscar el arrepentimiento, este debió de haber sido provocado por un tercer factor entre los dos, algo que les hubiera provocado un cambio en la manera de pensar y que muy probablemente les había dado la suficiente razón como para arrepentirse y tragarse su incestuoso orgullo. Y según su razonamiento y experiencia, este factor no podía ser otra cosa más que un hijo, un hijo de su repulsiva unión.

Eso quería decir, que si ellos dos estaban ahí, era porque estaban buscando lo mismo que él había supuesto antes de que el chico le revelara su incesto, la confesión para poder consumar su unión y casarse.

_¡NO, NO, NO Y NO!_

No podían estar pensando en casarse por medio de la iglesia católica, no podían pensar en tener un hijo incestuoso bendecido por Dios, no podían ser una pareja incestuosa bendecida por la unión matrimonial, y sobre todo, no podía existir un sacerdote tan cínico e hipócrita como para unirlos aun sabiendo de su pecado.

Tenía que pensar de manera positiva, esperar a que estuviera equivocado, a que algo mas les hubiera provocado el deseo de redención, y que jamás llegaran a casarse, ni a tener hijos, sino todo lo contrario, que se separaran y que tuvieran relaciones normales respectivas.

Seguramente, esos dos solo eran un par de locos que querían llamar la atención, y lo mejor sería olvidarse de ellos.

* * *

><p>Fin del capítulo 6.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong>:Es una referencia a un término usado en un fanfic en ingles, el cual trata de como Len y Rin, están en la habitual relación incestuosa, pero que ambos se sienten satisfechos y a gustos con esta, sin arrepentimientos ni remordimientos, es en una ocacion cuando Rin está "leyendo" un libro que trata de cómo un niño va al cielo y describe las maravillas que se encuentran en este; pero casi de instante, Rin se da cuenta de que cómo víctima o victimaria del incesto, no podría entrar al cielo. El término usado es 'committer/victim' que vendría siendo cometedora/victima. Esta es una manera de decir que, viéndolo desde un punto, las personas que están envueltas en una relación incestuosa de consentimiento mutuo, son tanto victimas como victimarios.

Notas finales: Espero no haber decepcionado a nadie con este capítulo después del largo tiempo que pasó desde la última actualización. Hubo una ortografía pésima y sé que la narrativa se perdió, prácticamente en todas partes, además de la gran falta de coherencia, y es que debido al poco tiempo que tengo para escribir, tenía que cortar el hilo narrativo durante plena escritura para poder irme a dormir o a trabajar. ¡Por dios santo, ni siquiera tengo una bendita hora continua para escribir en el maldito día! Aparte he andado en un estado relativamente depresivo, mas por hechos externos a mi causa que por mi propia acción.

La vida es muy cruel.

Pero bueno.

También agradezco a quienes dejaron reviews, y ahora planeo contestar algunos de ellos.

**Regis Draco:**

Me encantan tus reviews, son bastantes entretenidos de leer, y a la vez me hacen pensar en el tema del que trata el fic, por ejemplo este. Cuando mencionaste la realización de un estudio practico en donde quedaran demostradas las verdaderas consecuencias del incesto, recordé que hace un tiempo había escuchado acerca de la realización de este. Se trataba de un científico nazi, al cual se le entregaban los gemelos judíos y comunistas que eran enviados a los campos de concentración durante la segunda guerra mundial. El científico realizaba crueles e inhumanos experimentos con los gemelos, poniendo sus cuerpos a prueba, y en muy particulares casos, forzando a los mellizos de distinto genero tener relaciones con tal de realizar pruebas de fertilidad, esto con tal de poder encontrar un factor con el cual conseguir un embarazo de gemelos seguro, en las mujeres arias y de esta manera poder facilitar la generación de un mundo más "perfecto". Como se puede ver, un experimento realmente cruel y de hecho en el fic se realizó una pequeña referencia a eso en la parte que dice "este sería un experimento tan enfermizo, que solo se había podría haber realizado por las mentes más diabólicas de toda la historia".

Con respecto a lo que contestaría un ateo al preguntarle de esta clase de relación, te puedo asegurar que estas en lo cierto, pues aun cuando le preguntes a una persona homosexual, esta también te diría que es una relación inmoral, incluso cuando esta misma persona se atreve a llamarse "defensora de la libertad de amar", lo sé por experiencia propia. Según se dice, esto no es tanto por las reglas de la sociedad, sino más bien porque el ser humano tiene que repudiar el incesto de manera natural, supuestamente, porque el incesto es algo que afecta, no solo los vínculos familiares, sino también el mismo gen del humano, y por naturaleza, debemos de saber que esta ,mal. Aunque confieso, que yo jamás he llegado a comprender esto, incluso puedo asegurar, que durante mi infancia llegue a leer una lectura escolar muy curiosa que trataba acerca de como a dos medios hermanos se les prohibía casarse, y yo al contrario de las opiniones de la lectura, encontraba el hecho de dos hermanos casándose como algo lindo. Soy una persona algo extraña.

Y ahora, con respecto a lo que mencionas acerca de las lecturas de la biblia que referenciaste, solo puedo limitarme a dar mi opinión personal. Para mí, la biblia no tiene sentido, pues es más una gran y difusa parábola, la cual tiene que ser interpretada desde un muy abierto punto de vista, o de lo contrario solo provocara contradicciones. Yo me considero como una persona de religión católica, y aun así, no creo en que el amor de verdad pueda ser algo malo, ni siquiera si es incestuoso. Muchos llamarían a esto contradictorio, pero para mí ellos son los contradictorios, pues para mí, la cosa es tan simple como que Dios es amor, y el amor es Dios. Es cierto, Dios bendijo relaciones incestuosas, y después estas son prohibidas ¿Qué razonamiento hay en eso? Ninguno más que el queramos dar nosotros mismos, y lo único que nos queda es esperar a que la reglas en el cielo sean más justas y lógicas que las de la tierra. Eso creo yo.

Eso es todo lo que te puedo contestar por ahora, y descuida adoro esta clase de reviews, que sean largos y con un razonamiento.

Gracias por comentar.

**Nikkie:**

Me alegra bastante saber que mi fic te ha provocado momentar, y mucho más que eso, me alegra que mi fic te haya hecho pensar, pues ese es el mayor de mis objetivos, hacer pensar a los lectores de lo que están leyendo, como algo más que solo entretener. Aunque lo que no entiendo fue, ¿porque la parte del médico casi te hizo llorar? La puse como una manera de que Len y Rin se dieran cuenta de que tener un hijo sano era difícil mas no imposible como ellos mismos llegaron a pensar.

Y la verdad es que este es un tema muy poco explorado, ya que los pocos fics que existen, o no están terminados, o tocan el tema de una manera muy superficial. A lo que es más, creo que lo que tengo planeado escribir es algo que será inédito, al menos en esta pagina.

Y no te preocupes con lo de tu posición preferencial por el twincest. A mí también me agrada bastante esa idea, y no tengo un gemelo ni un enamoramiento incestuoso, pero la idea es respetar los gustos ajenos. Estaba pensando en subirlo, no en otros sitios, sino en otros idiomas. Y perdón por las faltas de ortografía, es que hace mucho que no escribía en español XD.

Gracias por tu comentario. Y si, recordare sonreírle a la vida, aunque me patee la cara cada vez más fuerte.

**Anechii:**

Gracias. Yo también he leído otros fics que toquen este tema, al menos unos ocho, pues el que busca encuentra.

Aguánteme tantito porfa, apenas y me dejan usar el ordenador al día, te prometo que solo la muerte me haría abandonar este fic, lo cual tal vez no sea muy conveniente.

Gracias por tu comentario.

**Cindy Williams black:**

Gracias por tu comentario.

Ya lo he respondido de manera personal, y solo puedo decir que me ha dado más de un par de ideas.

Gracias.

Esos son todos los reviews por ahora.

Espero que este capítulo no les haya parecido muy tedioso o aburrido, pues después de todo, las consultas al médico no siempre serán divertidas, eso sí que lo sé yo. Y hablando del médico, ¿Les agradó el personaje del doctor? No se preocupen, que de todos modos volverá a salir, pues después de todo tiene planeado "experimentar" un poco con el producto incestuoso de los Kagamine. Igualmente el sacerdote, pues aun tiene cosas que gritarles a ese par de niños. ¿Entienden por qué el capitulo llevaba "Crueles" en el titulo? Pero no teman, que todos recibirán su justo merecido al final de la historia, o al menos eso espero.

Algunas partes estuvieron algo forzadas, pero todo tiene su razón de ser.

Sin más que decir, me despido desde la ciudad de la gente buena (jajaja).

BYE.-_-

P.D.: Sé que el fic se mueve de manera lenta en este periodo de tiempo, solo les pido paciencia, al menos hasta la segunda mitad del mes en curso, pues a partir de ese momento, planeo volver a subir actualizaciones de manera frecuente, al igual que fics nuevos, o al menos eso tengo planeado.


	7. Y mas crueles

Capitulo 7

Vocaloid no me pertenece.

* * *

><p>El resto de la tarde había pasado de manera tranquila para Len y para Rin.<p>

Después del golpe sufrido por Len, ambos habían decidido descansar un poco, sobre todo para que Len dejara de sentirse mareado. Así que llegaron a sentarse a la banca de un parque que se encontraba cerca de aquella iglesia, a la mitad del camino a la mansión de los Vocaloids.

Len se encontraba recostado con Rin sobre él, recargando su cabeza en el barandal de la banca y acariciando suavemente la cabeza de su querida hermanita con ambas manos mientras esta pasaba sus manos por su espalda y le abrazaba con cariño, en cuanto Rin, ella solo sostenía con una mano el folder de doctor con la dieta para el embarazo, mientras su otra mano descansaba sobre el pecho de Len. Sus respiraciones eran calmadas y sus mentes se encontraban relativamente tranquilas, y ligeramente ubicadas en el mismo punto: en su futuro hijo o hija.

Por una parte, Len se concentraba en los recuerdos que le provocaban el moretón del golpe, que no solo simbolizaba el rechazo por parte del sacerdote y por lo tanto de la supuesta ley de Dios que ese hombre proclamaba, sino que también revivía el amargo recuerdo de la brutal manera en la que su propio padre, años atrás, había descargado su furia justamente sobre ese mismo espacio de su rostro, todo por culpa de un absurdo juego infantil que él y Rin habían inventado con tal de quitarse el aburrimiento.

Todo había ocurrido de una manera rápida y sin previo aviso: Su padre alcoholizado, Len corriendo alegre por las escaleras vestido como princesita para su juego de caballeros y princesas, y una reacción negativa al hecho de que Len se hubiera transformado en un travesti, le provocaron una furia bastante inusual en el mismo, por lo que termino azotando la cara de su pequeño hijo con su mano, provocándole más que un simple daño físico, sino mas un daño emocional que más tarde resentiría el joven, tanto en su curioso nivel mixto de aceptación a vestirse como mujer para los videos musicales, como en el temor por convertirse en un reflejo o en una copia de ese hombre que le cuido con tanto amor en sus primeros años, pero que cuyo cariño por él se desplomo cuando se atrevió a lastimarlo de esa manera.

¿Pero porque Len, con su personalidad tan responsable y pasiva, se preocupaba por convertirse en un papá golpeador? ¿No era un temor tonto o un miedo irracional?

Pues viéndolo desde su punto de vista, no tanto así.

Temía que en algún momento de descontrol, por un pequeño descuido, palabra u omisión de algún acto, pudiera llegar a lastimar a su futuro hijo, no necesariamente mediante golpes o daño físico, pero si con daño emocional o psicológico, o peor aún, no ser capaz de defenderlo del resto del mundo, quien lo consideraría por adelantado desde antes de su nacimiento, como un producto indeseado de una unión que no debería de ser.

Y lo peor de todo, es que no podía pedir consejo alguno o ayuda para tratar esa situación que le tenía agobiado. Pues aunque lo quisiera, no tenía a nadie que le entendiera en esa situación.

Los únicos que sabían de su pequeño secreto con Rin, eran: el médico, el cual parecía ser un hombre que al dedicarle demasiado tiempo a su carrera, había descuidado su vida amorosa, por lo cual quedaba muy en duda que tuviera esposa y mucho menos hijos, la otra persona, era el Maestro de los Vocaloids, pero Len tenía muy en duda que ese sujeto fuera capaz de mantener una relación estable con cualquier ser humano, a menos de que se le forzara, y el ultimo, era el sacerdote Thel que habían conocido en el verano y que había accedido a casarlos por la iglesia, pero con el sobrarían explicaciones.

Tampoco quedaba la posibilidad de contactar a su propio padre, pues primero tendría que explicarle que iba a ser el papá del hijo de su propia hermana, y de eso no tenía ni idea de cómo reaccionaría ese hombre.

Entonces, al menos por el momento, solo tenía a una persona, que al igual que en otros momentos, era la única persona que estaba seca de él, su querida hermana Rin. Después de Todo, ella iba a ser madre, no podía ser muy diferente a ser padre ¿o sí? Seguramente ella también tendría las mismas o hasta más preocupaciones, y este pensamiento tranquilizaba bastante a Len, pues sentía que no estaba completamente solo en la prueba que tendría que enfrentar.

Eso era lo mejor de tener a Rin siempre a su lado, que a ella le podía confiar cualquier cosa, pues se había convertido en su confidente.

—Rin— Le llamó suavemente mientras le seguía acariciando la cabeza, pero su hermana no le respondió —Rin,— Le volvió a llamar con cautela, previendo que se encontraría vagando en sus propios pensamientos, así que para llamar su atención, le sujeto de la nuca con cuidado y movió su cabeza de un lado para otro sin ninguna delicadeza, como intentando sacar una moneda solitaria de una alcancía.

— ¿Qué… que pasa Len?— Le preguntó un poco molesta sin siquiera voltearlo a ver, pues detestaba que le interrumpieran en el pleno trazo creativo como el que estaba desarrollando en ese momento, sobre todo de esa manera, que si bien desde antes ya detestaba, con las hormonas por el embarazo, lo que menos necesitaba era una sensación extra de mareo para revolver su estomago.

—Nada… solo estaba pensando…— Se tomó un par de segundos en reconsiderar su pregunta, pues sabía que Rin se había molestado por la forma relativamente violenta en la que había llamado su atención, y que tendría que sonar de la manera más sería posible para poder "diluir" la irritación, —Pensaba en el bebé—

—Si yo también estaba pensando en el— contesto ella tranquilizando su tono de voz y acomodándose más en el pecho de su hermano, sonriendo inconscientemente, pues lo que ella estaba pensando era al parecer más relajante que lo que Len tenía en mente, —Estaba pensando en cómo va a ser cuando nazca, bueno es obvio que va ser igual a nosotros— río por lo bajo mientras intentaba aclarar su punto —más bien si tendrá algún rasgo diferente, como el cabello de un tono más oscuro como el de mamá o los ojos como los de papá— nombró sin darse cuenta a ese sujeto con el cual Len estaba teniendo un dilema. Solo esperaba que su pequeño fruto de amor no se viera corrompida por cualquiera de las "cualidades negativas", por no llamarles defectos, que su padre podría heredarle y que esperaba, se hubieran saltado su generación— ¿Tu qué piensas?— Le preguntó, siendo ella quien ahora le sacaba de sus pensamientos a él.

—Siempre y cuando no se parezca mucho a nuestro padre, por mi está bien— musito calmadamente como conclusión. Sin duda esto llamó la atención de Rin de manera especial, pues según ella recordaba, el rencor a su progenitor había disminuido aunque fuera un poco con el pasar de los años. Esperó en silencio a que su hermano continuara.

— ¿Tu recuerdas como era papá?— preguntó el varón.

—Claro Len, lo vimos en la navidad antepasada, aunque solo fueron unas horas, pero se portó muy amable con nosotros, incluso recuerda que nos dio regalos— citó Rin la navidad que habían pasado en la casa de sus padres, y en la cual, tal y como lo había dicho Rin, su padre había tenido un comportamiento excepcional, algo así como si intentara recuperar o de ganarse, el amor de ambos de vuelta, y fue tanta la amabilidad recibida, que ambos consideraron por unos momentos, terminar con el secreto de su amor incestuoso y revelárselo a sus padres, pero decidieron posponer ese momento para cuando fuera estrictamente necesario. Momento el cual parecía estar acercándose.

—Me refiero antes de que se fuera la primera vez— La expresión de Rin cambio, pues sabía bien a donde se encaminaba esa conversación.

—Pues…— intentó hablar con honestidad —Yo realmente no lo recuerdo mucho, solo de cómo jugábamos en la sala de vez en cuando, realmente no sabría decir si era un buen padre o no— realmente no sabía bien que decir, pues la mayoría de los recuerdos que tenia los había reprimido o simplemente los había intentado justificar con las cientos de disculpas de su padre. — ¿Por qué preguntas?— Len se quedó serio durante unos segundos más antes de aclararse las ideas que iba a exponer a su hermana

—Me da un poco de miedo se padre, no sé si lo haré bien— Dijo sin ningún rodeo respirando un poco más de lo normal —Después de todo solo tengo malos recuerdos de mi propio padre y me da miedo terminar siendo un reflejo de él o peor que nuestro niño o niña se convierta en su reflejo— Comentó con bastante melancolía —Además de que ni siquiera sé nada bueno o nada concreto de la vida, no sabría que enseñarle y seguramente se avergonzaría de que su padre fuera un…—

—Len basta— Le interrumpió Rin en pleno monologo de autocritica —Deja de preocuparte por eso, ya te dije que serás un buen padre— Dijo Rin levantándose y quedando frente a él —Eres la persona más amable, agradable y responsable que existe en el mundo y cualquier niño querría ser tu hijo— "Eso fue una exageración" pensó Len al instante, pero entendía lo que significaba a la perfección —Le podrás enseñar muchas, como tener buenos modales, lo que es el autor respeto, nunca rendirte, ser amable con los demás, a nunca tomar venganza y como se un buen amigo— Rin siguió enumerando un sinfín de virtudes de su hermano que solo le provocaban una sonrisa muy sincera.

"Quizá la mejor enseñanza que le pueda dar, se mi ejemplo como ser humano" Pensó Len con mayor tranquilidad, de todos modos, si él era muy protector con Rin, hasta el punto de ser sobreprotector, no se podía esperar nada mas de su comportamiento con su hijo más que el de un padre que siempre procurara por su bien.

—Además, yo soy quien se debería preocupar por eso, pero estoy segura de que si me esfuerzo seré la mejor madre del mundo— Dijo animadamente a su gemelo mientras se estiraba sobre él.

Y fue en ese momento que Len se dio cuenta de cuál sería el verdadero problema con la crianza de la futura descendencia Kagamine. Rin sería la madre, Rin, la misma Rin que aplasta, tanto literal, como no literalmente a todos quienes de agotan la paciencia, la misma Rin quien no podía mantener a un mascota viva por más de seis meses, esa misma quien tenía que ser cuidada prácticamente como una niña o si no, según la creencia bien infundada de Len, podría terminar muriendo de hambre al no tener la capacidad propia cocinar cualquier cosa humanamente comestible.

—Aparte de eso, yo me preocupo de cosas más importantes— ¿Mas? Se cuestionó Len, —Yo estaba pensando en cual sería un buen nombre para el pequeño, en caso de que sea niño o niña—dijo Rin tornando su expresión a una de mayor seriedad.

—Rin no te preocupes— Rió un poco Len al ver cuál era el gran asunto de su hermana —Te aseguro que con el tiempo ya se nos ocurrirá un buen nombre que va a ser perfecto— se esforzó en decir algo que tranquilizara a su hermana, pero no lo logró.

—No seas tonto Len, como que "ya se nos ocurrirá"— respondió molesta, pues su hermano no consideraba ese como un gran problema, — ¿Que no entiendes que un nombre tiene que ser algo serio que elegir? ¿O acaso quieres que le demos un nombre al igual que como nuestros padres nos dieron los nuestros? Solo por el lugar lado del que estamos cuando nos hicieron el primer ultrasonido*— Rin comenzó a subir la voz mientras hablaba convencida de que un nombre era un tema del cual preocuparse.

—De acuerdo, ¿Qué nombres tienes?— preguntó interesado.

—No sé muy bien, pensaba que tenía que ser algo con emoción y significado, para que nuestro retoño este orgulloso de nosotros por darle ese nombre— dijo Rin con entusiasmo.

—Muy bien— dijo Len convencido — ¿Qué te parece? ¿Hiro?—

—No quiero tener un hijo que se llame Hiro— respondió secamente —Otro—

—Que te parece… Nagisa —

—Tampoco, me suena muy común, otro—

— ¿Ryou?—

—No me suena muy bien como para llamarle así todos los días, así que otro—

— ¿Usagi?—

—Len acaso quieres que se burlen de él cuando esté en la escuela o que— respondió irritada —Mejor piensa en algún nombre de otro país, quizá atines alguno de esos— dijo Rin mientras se giraba y quedaba recostada bocarriba sobre él.

—Un nombre de otro país…— No pensó mucho antes de decir —Dante—

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Rin se levantara y lo viera con una mirada asesina —Por favor Len, — y se volvió a recostar como antes.

—Está bien…— pensó un poco mas —Dimitri—

—No creo que pueda tener un hijo que se llame Dimitri— Le respondió tajante.

—Bueno, bueno, ¿qué tal…— hizo un último esfuerzo por pensar en un nombre de un país lejano que fuera raro y desconocido —Arthas?—

Rin se quedó callada unos instantes antes de levantarse y dar un pequeño golpe con el puño en la frente de Len

— ¿En que estas pensando?— Le respondió enojada, pues parecía que Len se los estaba tomando en juego —Eres pésimo para los nombres— Le dijo sentándose en la banca, pues comenzaba a marearse de estar tanto tiempo acostada, dejando el folder a un lado de ella.

—De acuerdo, que tal si mejor buscamos un nombre que haya estado en la familia desde hace algunas generaciones, de la línea de sucesión de nuestro bisabuelo, ¿Te parece?— Se le ocurrió de repente a Len, pues su bisabuelo había llegado a ese país desde tierras lejanas hacía ya mucho tiempo, trayendo consigo una larga línea genética de Euro—Asia, y seguramente en esa línea se encontraba algún nombre digno de las complacencias de Rin.

—Sí, supongo que no puede haber nombres tan malos en nuestra historia familiar— comentó a la vez que el malestar seguía aumentando provocando que comenzara a parpadear para intentar disminuir el mareo, —Eso, o podemos pedirle algún consejo a alguno de nuestros amigos— dijo débilmente mientras seguía intentando controlar el mareo.

Len pensó durante unos segundos en lo que acababa de decir su hermana —Primero tendríamos que ver como reaccionaran ante la noticia— habló con razonamiento —Aunque no creo que lo tomen tan mal, después de todo, algunos de ellos ya sospechaban lo nuestro desde hace un tiempo, solo tendríamos que intentarlo— pensó en voz alta ante una idea que tenía desde hace un tiempo, de que alrededor de su relación hubieran dejado rastros los suficientemente notables como para que sus compañeros tuvieran sospecha bien infundadas de su incesto.

Pero Rin seguía sin contestar nada, solo lo quedó a Len levantarse y sentarse a su lado para ver que le ocurría.

—Oye, ¿te sientes bien?— le pregunto mientras notaba su repentina palidez así el hecho de que su respiración se había alterado.

—Si estoy bien— le contesto abrazando su propio vientre en señal de malestar.

—Si te sientes mal te puedo llevar al hospital a que te revisen— le propuso su hermano tomándole de la mano y acariciando su vientre también.

—No hay problema— le tranquilizó —Solo siento un poco de malestar, además de que casi no comí nada en la hora del almuerzo y siento un poco de hambre— pero solo recibió una mirada de desaprobación.

—Rin, estas embarazada, por Dios santo, tienes que comer bien, no solo por ti, sino también por el bebé— le recriminó bastante molesto. Primero el incidente con el puro del Maestro y luego esto.

—Lo que pasa es que cada vez que como algo me siento bastante asqueada y no puedo evitar sentir deseos de vomitar, además de que ya nuca hay nada de comer que se me antoje en la casa— le compartió su sentir, temiendo por otra represaría, pues ella siempre se comportaba muy especial con respecto a sus gustos por la comida, pero con el embarazo, la cosa había empeorado, pues ni siquiera podía probar el atún sin sentí sus tripas revolverse, lo cual era especialmente malo cuando Luka cocinaba.

Pero Len no se sentía con el derecho a recriminarle por sus problemas hormonales, pues ya sentía que le debía bastante a su gemela por cargar a su futuro bebé en su vientre, y tenía que tener especial comprensión en ese asunto, —Bueno, si no te gusta lo que hay en la casa, que tal si vamos a buscar algún restaurante en donde sirvan algo que te antoje— propuso de manera constructiva.

—De acuerdo— Respondió Rin entusiasmada, —Vamos a pasear un poco más y veremos si en el camino encuentro un restaurante que me guste— y después de proponer esto, dio un pequeño saltito desde la banca al suelo, y apenas sus dos pies tocaron el suelo, sintió como estaba a punto de caerse.

— ¡Rin cuidado!— Len se levanto con rapidez y la sostuvo del hombro y la cadera para evitar que se cayera.

—Gracias— Tartamudeo un poco al agradecerle, y después soltó el agarre de su cadera y de su hombro y lo redujo a un simple apretón de manos, con el cual ambos empezaron a caminar a la salida del parque.

* * *

><p>El resto del paseo fue algo incómodo para el sentir de Rin, quien no podía dejar de sostenerse de Len cada vez que los mareos regresaban y le hacían perder el equilibrio, no se esperaba que fuera tan difícil estar embarazada. Así que en lugar de extender el paseo, decidió recortar el camino y visitar un restaurante que quedaba cerca de la casa en la que habitaban.<p>

Eran un restaurante de un estilo ligeramente elegante, y con un ligero toque moderno producido de una unión entre el estilo americano y el europeo, traído a ese país durante los noventas, siendo un local con un ambiente bastante familiar, y en donde se servían platillos tanto nacionales como extranjeros.

Len y Rin entraron por la puerta principal y llegaron hasta un espacio en donde una chica de cabello color plata y ojos rojizos estaba parada esperando a recibir a los clientes.

— ¡Len, Rin! ¡Mucho gusto de verlos!— Les saludo la chica.

—Muchos gusto Haku— Le saludo Rin devuelta a su amiga.

—Hola Haku, ¿Cómo estás?— le preguntó Len a manera de cortesía.

—Me encuentro muy bien, me alegro bastante de verlos, hace mucho tiempo que ya no venían por aquí, — dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar al interior del restaurante — ¿Quieren una mesa para dos?— preguntó con amabilidad mientras los guiaba al interior del restaurante.

Len dio una mirada de consulta a su hermana, y esta sintió a manera de aprobación —Esta bien, será mesa para dos— contesto a la vez que extendía su brazo a Rin para que se tomara de este como todo un caballero y caminar tras de la alvina hasta su mesa.

—De acuerdo, aquí esta, mesa para los hermanos mas inseparables del mundo— bromeó mientras les indicaba a ambos un espacio para poder comer, —De verdad me parece curioso que siempre estén juntos, y que después de tantos años sigan compartiendo tantas cosas— termino de expresarles con una sonrisa a la vez que ambos se sentaban, sin saber que su oración les había causado curiosidad a ambos.

"¿Cuantas otras parejas de gemelos en el mundo podrían decir han compartido tanto como ellos dos?" pensaron ambos, curiosamente al mismo tiempo, pues dudaban bastante que cualquier otra pareja pudiera presumir que compartían algo tan especial como lo era un hijo. De cierta manera, y aunque sonara muy autocomplaciente, eso los hacía especiales.

—De acuerdo, en unos momentos los atenderán, nos vemos— y después de decir esto, la chica alvina regreso caminando hasta el lugar en donde se encontraba antes, para recibir a los clientes de si local, con tanta simpleza como si hubiera estado hablando sola, algo un poco característico de ella.

En el restaurante había bastante más gente que ellos dos, había entre las mesas traseras, un grupo de hombres de negocios locales discutiendo de cosas importantes, sujetos solitarios que se iban a comer solos después de un agotador día de trabajo, parejas disfrutando de una velada temprana a la luz de ocaso, y familias enteras que iban a pasar un tiempo de calidad juntos entre padres e hijos. Y fue esta última escena la que conmovió a Len, una familia de 5 personas, una madre, un padre, dos hijas y un pequeño bebé que no dejaba de llorar, mientras su padre lo intentaba tranquilizar meciéndolo en sus brazos, sin preocuparse si su comida se enfriaba o si el niño babeaba su camisa. Sin duda eso sería lo mínimo que él tendría que hacer como padre. Aunque al voltear a ver a Rin, esta tuviera, no una expresión de consternación ni preocupación, sino una de alegría al ver a ese pequeño niño llorar, para ella el ser madre y poder sostener a su pequeño de esa manera se estaba volviendo toda una realidad futura, y aunque no podía evitar sentir un miedo similar al que tenía su hermano, prefería tomar todo desde el punto positivo del asunto, porque al fin y al cabo, a toda mujer le llega el momento de desear se madre, y en el caso de Rin, este momento había comenzado a golpear su vida con fuerza.

—Oye Rin— Len llamó la atención de su hermana —Mejor deja de ver a ese bebé o van a creer que te lo quieres robar— le dijo con cautela a la vez que notaba que aquel hombre se comenzaba a sentir incomodo por la mirada de la chica.

—Bien, bien, ya entendí— se molestó Rin mientras se acomodar en su asiento volteando a ver directamente a su hermano, —Pues no hay tiempo que perder, ¡pide algo que muero de hambre!— le exigió con la misma molestia.

—Me agradaría pero no se ha acercado alguien a tomar nuestra orden— volteo a ver alrededor para buscar a algún mesero o mesera que los atendiera, pero todos estaban ocupados con los otros clientes.

—¡Mira Len, es Neru!— Rin señaló a una chica rubia vestida de mesera con una larga cola de caballo del lado derecho de su cabeza que estaba sentada en una mesa cerca de la cocina del restaurante, y que curiosamente, estaba mirando en dirección contraria a donde estaban los Kagamine mientras utilizaba su celular —¡Oye Neru, puedes venir a atendernos!— le imperó Rin —¡Neru¡— le siguió gritando como si siguieran en el colegio durante la hora del receso, llamando la atención de todos en el restaurante, excepto de su ex compañera.

—Oye rubia, creo que te están hablando— le dijo un peliblanco de ojos rojos que fácilmente podría confundirse como el mellizo de Haku, y que estaba usando una laptop en la misma mesa que ella, hablando con un tono bastante perezoso y molesto.

—Cállate Dell, no quiero atender a ninguno de esos dos, ni mucho menos a Rin— Le susurro Neru con la mirada aun pérdida en el celular y mirando al otro lado.

—Y créeme que yo no quiero hacer que Haku se enoje conmigo, pero si no dejas tus estupideces de lado, no me quedara otra más que despedirte ahora mismo— le amenazó desviando un poco su mirada de la maquina a los de la joven Neru, provocándole una reacción instantánea. No era buena idea hacer enojar a Dell.

—De acuerdo, ya voy, pero no me despidas— dijo apresuradamente mientras se paraba y tomaba una pequeña libreta para ir a anotar las órdenes de sus "amigos" a la vez que guardaba el celular en el bolsillo de su falda.

—Hola Neru, ¿Cómo estás?— le preguntó Rin animadamente, recibiendo una mirada extrañada tanto de Len como de la misma Neru.

—Muy bien, solo trabajando para mantenerme y de una vez para pagar mis estudios— Respondió fingiendo alegría —Ya ven, que no todos tienen la fortuna de ser ídolos pop a los cuales les pagan todo— intentó remarcar que se refería a ellos dos al momento de decir eso, pero solo Len se ofendió realmente por eso, mientras que Rin simplemente lo ignoró, aunque esta fue la conclusión a la que su hermano llegó, pues era imposible que no lo hubiera entendido.

—Sí, de verdad que Miku es suertuda— comentó con una simple gracia Rin, como si de verdad no entendiera, —Pero bueno, mejor nos olvidamos de ella y preparémonos para comer algo, ¿Tu qué quieres Len?— y sin olvidar su entusiasmo, la joven Kagamine se liberó del tema tan rápido como empezó.

—No estoy seguro, mejor pide tu primero— le alentó Len sin dejar de mirar a Neru de marea defensiva, como si tuviera que esperar alguna agresión de su parte.

—De acuerdo, si es lo que quieres, — Rin permaneció un momento pensando en lo que su estomago le pedía —¿Cual es el platillo del día de hoy?— preguntó colocando su dedo sobre su labio inferior.

—Bueno, en la mañana Dell compró carne de ballena, así que ese es como el platillo de hoy, además hay también…—

—Me gustaría un poco de carne de ballena— le interrumpió. Len solo dio una mirada de disgusto, pues a él no le gustaba la carne de ballena, y según recordaba Rin incluso vomitó la primera vez que la probo, "hormonas de embarazo" supuso.

—De acuerdo— Neru sacó su libreta junto con una pluma y comenzó a escribir — ¿Que es lo que quieres?— preguntó deseando poder escribir la orden con el teclado de su teléfono, porque al menos así sería más fácil.

—De acuerdo, entonces van a ser: dos hamburguesas de carne de ballena, un orden grande de papas fritas, una ensalada grande, y dos bebidas de naranja— ordenó con mucho gusto todo lo que deseaba, sin necesidad de preocuparse por el dinero —¿Y tú qué vas a querer Len? Preguntó con la simplicidad con la que le gustaba expresarse.

— ¿Creí que habías ordenado por mi?— preguntó extrañado Len, aunque a la vez aliviado, pues no quería probar la horrorosa carne de mamífero acuático. Rin únicamente negó con la cabeza, —Pero si pediste comida para dos personas, ¿o porque pediste dos hamburguesas?— aunque después de preguntar imaginó al instante la respuesta, suponiendo que no podía sr otra cosa, y no tardaría en arrepentirse de haber preguntado eso.

—Muy simple Len, una para mi, y una para el bebé, que también le está dando hambre— esa era la respuesta que Len suponía, y claro, la que Neru no esperaba.

— ¡Rin!— Le llamó Len enojado y acercándose a su oído —No digas ese tipo de cosas frente a…— señaló con la cabeza a Neru, quien más quien literalmente había dejado caer su mandíbula de la impresión.

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Be…bebé?

—Len no te preocupes— le dijo también al odio— Neru es mi amiga desde los catorce, y le tengo la confianza suficiente para que ella sea la primera en saber de esto— le explicó —Además de que tu dijiste que primero tendríamos que intentar para ver si daba resultado decir a los demás— Len intentó replicarle algo pero Rin le calló al instante —Además de que ella nos podría ayudar a decirle a los demás acerca de eso—

Sin duda esa era una de las mejores escusas, pues si bien, Len no tenía mucha empatía con Neru, hasta el punto en el que la consideraba mas como "la amiga de su hermana" que como su propia "amiga" debía de reconocer que la chica tenía carácter para defender a los que le importaban además de ser bastante fiel a los que no eran sus enemigos.

—De acuerdo— dijo un poco más convencido el chico —A mi tráeme lo mismo que a Rin, pero solo la mitad— pido con calma y volvió a su lugar.

Neru tardo un par en salir de su trance, luego simplemente se fue caminando a pedir las órdenes a la cocina, sin decir ni una sola palabra, sin pensar en nada más, sin considerar nada mas, solo recordando las ordenes.

Les llevó la comida sin mirarlos a los ojos, casi dejando caer los platos en la mesa, y luego se regreso al lugar en donde estaba sentada al lado de Dell, al cual le pareció bastante extraño que Neru ni siquiera contestaba su celular al momento de que el tono de mensajes sonara, solo porque estaba demasiado sumergida en sus pensamientos. Mientras tanto Len y Rin habían estado discutiendo de cosas sin mucha importancia, nada con real relevancia con el bebé o con situación familiar en la casa de los Vocaloids.

Los gemelos comieron con calma y tranquilidad, sin atragantarse y sin ningún problema de asco, lo cual fue especialmente bueno para Rin, pues finalmente pudo consumir algo sin tener que regresarlo unos segundos después, aunque después de terminar su comida en tiempo casi record, no dudo en pedirle a Len sus sobras por culpa del hambre.

Extrañamente, durante la comida de la pareja de los Kagamine, Neru había llegado a convencerse a sí misma que la idea que le había dado Rin con aquella frase había sido producto mero de su imaginación, como un malentendido con lo que había escuchado, o algo que simplemente no había ni siquiera pasado, y que más bien, su mismo estrés por el trabajo y por volver a verse con Rin le había hecho pensar en aquello. Simplemente utilizó algo de supuesta lógica, con la cual el hecho de que Rin fuera madre era lago simplemente ridículo, por no decir ilógico o imposible. Así de simple, Rin no podía ser madre, ni mucho menos si Len era el padre. Pensó todo aquello de manera simple, ignorando por sobre todo el que ella ya suponía conocer de la relación incestuosa de sus amigos desde hacía más de un año.

Pero claro, cuando estaba a punto de acercarse hasta ellos dos para darles cuenta por la comida, no pudo evitar escuchar algo que destruyo su muro de auto convencimiento.

—…Te digo Len, que ese es un pésimo nombre, — Le reclamaba Rin con molestia a su hermano.

—Y tú que sabes si al bebé le gustará o no su nombre ¿He?— Oh no, de nuevo esa palabra llegó hasta los oídos de Neru, provocando que se detuviera al instante.

—Y tú como sabes si no nos odiará como padres por darle un nombre tan feo ¿He?— y de nuevo seguía la discusión, que parecía imposible para Neru que se estuviera realizando de manera tan tranquila.

Si bien, desde que conoció a Rin, siempre le había parecido una chica en extremo inusual, desprevenida, descuidada, alocada, irresponsable, intrépida, por no decir que encontraba problemas en donde otros jamás los buscaría, y que su modo de pensamiento podía llegara a ser incluso descarado, algo que Neru siempre notó, es que ella jamás se arrepentía de las cosas, y que si se decidía por algo, lo hacía, esa era la determinación que la caracterizaba, y aun cuando ella se enteró de una mala manera acerca del incesto, Rin jamás se retracto de su decisión, aun cuando corrió el riesgo de que su amiga le traicionara y le contara a los demás acerca de eso, o de que fuera rechazada por esta por el resto de su vida, ella jamás se retracto. Y al final, Neru tuvo que tolerar la decisión de su amiga, sin importar que tan dolorosa o inmoral le pareciera esta.

—Oye Neru, ¿se te ocurre algún nombre?— preguntó Rin sacándola de su momento de reflexión —No te preocupes con que sea bueno o no, cualquier nombre que se te ocurra ahora será mejor que cualquiera en el que Len pueda pensar— dijo solo con tal de molestar a su hermano, aunque de verdad le interesaba saber de un buen nombre para su hijo.

Akita Neru lo pensó durante unos instantes más. Una cosa era decidir tener una vida incestuosa con su hermano, tratarlo como si fuera su novio, he incluso planear una vida a su lado. ¡Pero ser madre de un producto del incesto y aparte hablar de eso como si fuera lo más normal del mundo el estar preñada de tu hermano! ¡Era la gota que derramaba el vaso de la inmoralidad! Y ella no podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados ante ese nivel de cinismo.

—Que te parece si le pones— habló la rubia mayor sin siquiera pensarlo bien —Objeto pecaminoso, porque eso es lo que es— les ofendió con toda la intención posible.

Ahora sí que Len se había exaltado, pues no se esperaba que les dijera algo de ese calibre, solo esperaba que anduviera en broma, o de otra manera no sabría lo que haría.

—No seas tonta Neru, como se te ocurre eso, ni siquiera es un nombre real— al parecer Rin aun seguía considerando realmente que fuera una broma.

— ¿Por qué no ponerle así? Si es la única manera en la que se le podría decir a ese asqueroso resultado del incesto— estaba tocando un nervio con todas esas palabras —y no preocupes porque los odie solo por el nombre, me imagino que los odiaría por adelantado de saber que sus padre son un par de pecadores que lo condenaron a vivir como resultado de asqueroso crimen pasional— Len estaba a punto de reaccionar violentamente si la rubia no se detenía en ese momento —Aunque diría que ese sería la menor de sus preocupaciones, pues para su situación, me sorprendería si naciera siendo algo más que un deforme engendro de circo— esta vez no se preocupó por medir sus palabras, aun cuando su conciencia le dijo que no jugara con eso, otra parte de ella le dijo que eso era justamente lo que se merecían que les dijeran a Len y Rin.

Y claro, una ley de la vida que infringe en todos es que no puedes hacer enojar al toro sin recibir los cuernos. Len se levantó al instante de su asiento, y durante unos momentos decidió olvidarse de todas las reglas de caballerosidad que conocía. ¿Y que si su futuro hijo o hija era un producto del incesto consensuado? ¿Solo por eso era menos humano? ¿Solo por eso tendría menos derechos? ¿Solo por eso no podría amar? ¿Solo por eso sería menos bello que los demás? Esos pensamientos inundaron lamente de Len después de lo que dijo Akita, se esperaba algo que no fuera positivo, pero lo que había dicho iba mas encaminado al odio, odio del cual estaba más que dispuesto a proteger a su futuro bebé, aun antes de que naciera.

Pero antes de que pudiera siquiera moverse de la silla en la que estaba o siquiera empujar la mesa redonda frente a la que se sentó, Rin ya se le había adelantado, parándose con rapidez y tirando un buen puñetazo a la cara de Neru. Ni siquiera el golpe del sacerdote a la cara de Len tuvo tanta carga de ira como aquel.

El golpe fue tan fuerte que Neru no pudo mantener y equilibrio cayó con fuerza en el suelo sin detenerse con nada. Y tal y como era de esperar, la atención de todos desvió de sus comunes pláticas y comidas y se centro en la rubia en el suelo.

— ¡No te vuelvas a referir a mi bebé de esa manera!— le gritó con fuerza desde arriba, y apunto de gritar alguna otra cosa, Len le tomó de la mano y evitó que gritara alguna tontería, pues si bien no eran tan populares entre el sector de personas que estaban en el restaurante en ese momento, el sabía que alguna persona entre la multitud podría reconocerlos o cuando menos sospechar quienes eran, y no les convenía nada que la gente se enterara de esa manera.

—Vámonos de aquí Rin— le susurro en el oído y jalándole de la mano, Rin únicamente asintió y comenzó a caminar a la salida, pasando al lado de la chica y dirigiéndole un última mirada asesina a esta.

— ¿Chicos que fue lo que pasó?— Preguntó Haku mientras se acercaba corriendo hasta ellos dos, asustada por el ruido y por los gritos de unos momentos atrás.

—No pasa nada— le dijo Len con tranquilidad mientras sacaba su cartera y de esta algunos cuantos billetes que suponían serían más que suficientes para pagar la cuenta, —Toma, esto será suficiente— le pasó el dinero con rapidez —Lamentamos las molestias— y rápidamente, los dos salieron del restaurante sin voltear a ver a nadie más dejando a Haku confundida, volteando a ver a del, quien únicamente levanto los hombros dando a entender que el tampoco había entendido lo que había pasado. Y Neru, ella solo comenzaba a darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, y mantenía la mirada en el suelo por eso.

Comenzaba a arrepentirse.

* * *

><p>Ambos entraron con pesadez a la casa en donde habitaban, Rin se sentía especialmente cansada y hasta mareada, aunque no tanto como antes, pues la comida le había ayudado bastante. Len en cambio se sentía emocionalmente cansado y nada más. Por una parte, el día había tenido una de las mejores alegrías de su vida, el haber visto a su hijo por primera vez en su vida, en una fase de desarrollo tan temprana, tan pequeño, y frágil, le había a él y a Rin, una alegría imposible de describir con simples palabras escritas. Pero lo ocurrido con el Maestro horas más tempranas, el golpe del sacerdote, y la traición de Neru, según Rin, eran las cosas que le habían traído una gran carga al resto del día.<p>

Dejémoslo en que para ellos dos, el día había sido, neutral, con una gran alegría, pero también con una gran cantidad de conmoción, angustia, ira, temor y preocupación. Si, un día neutral. Y solo esperaban los dos, que el resto de la noche nada malo ocurriera.

Al pasar por la puerta de entrada, hecha de madera dura y pesada, Len dejo que el viento la cerrara por él, caminaron por el pasillo de la entrada pintado de color verde claro y llegaron hasta la sala de estar, del mismo color que el pasillo, pasando antes la puerta que llevaba a la cocina.

La sala era grande, como el resto de la casa, decorado de un estilo ultramoderno, y con un teatro en casa de una televisión gigante enfrente de varios sillones de color ónix, y con una mesa de centro con cobertura de cristal fino transparente. Claro, solo lo mejor para los Vocaloids, o mejor dicho para Miku, pues era un hecho para todos los habitantes, que eran sus ventas de discos y de boletos para conciertos lo que mantenía funcionando Vocaloid, a la casa y de hecho también a la compañía del mismo nombre.

Len se tiró sobre el sillón más grande, estirándose sobre este y cerrando los ojos para tranquilizarse un poco, mientras que Rin, ella solo dejó el folder del doctor, con la dieta del embarazo sobre la mesa de cristal, y luego se arrojo sobre su hermano, sacándole todo el aire de los pulmones al caer.

—Lo siento— se disculpó la rubia, se movía un poco ara no ahogar a su hermano.

—No importa, estoy bien— le sonrió Len a la vez que respiraba con dificultad, pero al logró tranquilizarse.

— ¿Estas cansado?— le pregunto Rin mientras jugaba con su pequeña colita de caballo.

—Solo un poco— le contesto volviendo a cerrar los ojos —Solo quiero irme a la cama— abrazó con fuerza a su querida hermana, besándole tiernamente la frente —aunque desde hace mucho que ya no hacemos más que dormir en la cama— le susurró al oído —quizá podríamos hacer algo mas esta noche ¿no?—

—Claro que si, recuerda que fue recomendación del médico— Rin entendió el doble sentido al instante, y decidió seguirlo con gusto, así podrían tener su momento agradable aunque fuera al final del día.

Ambos acercaron sus labios con relativa lentitud y los unieron en un beso pasional y cálido, manteniendo sus manos en donde mismo, pues ya habían aprendido a no calentarse mucho en lugares inapropiado como en el sofá de la sala.

—Hola chicos— sonó una voz detrás de ellos, provocando que casi por instinto se separaran y se quedaran únicamente abrazados como un par de hermanos muy unidos no incestuosos harían.

Una chica vestida con una falda roja así como una playera corta que mostraba su ombligo, se pasaba entre los sillones al que estaba al lado del de ambos, mirándolos con picardía, a la vez que tomaba asiento en un sillón individual.

—Hola Meiko— le saludo Rin mientras Len solo le ondeaba la mano por sobre la cabeza de su hermana.

—Lamento mucho haberles interrumpido en su momento de fraternidad…— comenzó a decir de nuevo con un leve tono de insinuación, usado comúnmente por ella cuando los gemelos se unían tanto, y que estaba a punto de ser respondido de manera simultánea por los dos con una clásico y sobre usado "¿Acaso crees que hacemos incesto?" Dicho con tono de ofensa, para poder despejar cualquier sospecha de su pecado, pero Meiko no les dejo responder —Pero el Maestro nos ha llamado a todos los Vocaloids a junta en el salón de reuniones y pues, solo los esperábamos a ustedes—

Los gemelos cerraron sus ojosa manera de desagrado, detestaban esas estúpidas juntas, solo constaban en ver al idiota del Maestro hablando de incoherencias de cómo sacar más dinero y de cómo Miku era más famosa que todos los demás durante un par de horas, mientras todos inhalaban el humo del puro que fumaba, que si tenían suerte, sería de tabaco. Definitivamente, no era la mejor de las maneras de terminar un día malo.

—Meiko, estamos cansados los dos, dile al maestro que puede informarnos de lo ocurrido en la junta mañana por la mañana— dijo Rin todavía con los ojos cerrados —Además, no creo que seamos indispensables, seguramente solo hablará de Miku, Miku y mas Miku, como siempre, y luego contará una de sus aburridas anécdotas de su infancia en un idioma que nadie entiende— comenzó a quejarse de todas las tonterías que hacía el Maestro —Y si dice algo de nosotros solo será algo corto y sin importancia, no vale la pena que nos desvelemos con eso— siguió con los ojos cerrados mientras se quejaba. Pasaron unos segundos más sin que Meiko dijera ni una sola palabra, cosa que le extraño ligeramente a ambos gemelos.

—Rin…— habló la chica castaña, Rin abrió los ojos para observar la mesita frente a la que estaba y notar que el folder con la dieta que el médico había trazado para ellos dos no se encontraba donde ella lo había dejado.

Y al voltear a ver a su amiga, sus dudas de la localización de folder se aclararon, por desgracia.

— ¡¿Estas embarazada?— Gritó Meiko conmocionada por recién haberse enterado de la noticia, tras leer en el papel de la dieta, que tenía escrito de manera explícita el nombre de la rubia junto con las instrucciones de la alimentación para cada uno de los siguientes meses, y por si eso fuera poco, el papel incluía también un apartado escrito especialmente con instrucciones para Len, nombrándolo a él como el padre. Con tan solo leer el titulo "Dieta para el periodo de gestación" Meiko se habría hecho sus propias conclusiones, el resto del papel le indicaba que todas sus sospechas sobre incesto eran más reales de lo que su sanidad le había permitido imaginar.

Se hizo el silencio incomodo en la sala, Rin mirando fijamente el folder, evitando mirar a Meiko directamente a los ojos, pues con solo una mirada esta sabría que lo que estaba escrito en ese folder era la completa verdad, mientras que Len, solo se preguntaba porque su hermana había sido tan descuidad como para dejar ese folder a la vista de todos, en una casa donde la mayoría se habían acostumbrado a no tener secretos entre ellos.

Len estaba a punto de "generar" alguna clase de excusa que fuera lo más creíble posible, pues no podía perder nada intentándolo, pero antes de que pudiera hablar, unos pasos de niño sonaron de las escaleras que daban al segundo piso de la casa.

—El Maestro les pide a todos que se presenten en la sala de juntas de inmediato— gritó un pequeño peli blanco, vestido con una piyama blanca con gatitos de distintos colores marcados.

—Claro Piko, en un momento vamos todos— le contestó Len levantándose y quitándole el folder de las manos a Meiko, quien se había distraído por la intervención del pequeño, regresándoselo a las manos de su prometida.

—El Maestro dijo de inmediato, no en un momento— contesto Piko tratando de endurecer su voz infantil, como si fuera el sirviente del Maestro.

Len decidió mejor no hacerse de rogar con el pequeño, y con un movimiento de la cabeza le señalo a Rin que le siguiera al tercer piso en donde estaba la sala de juntas. Al llegar hasta las escaleras, Piko se movió, dejándoles pasar a ambos, no sin antes darle una mirada sin ninguna expresión facial directamente al vientre de Rin, para notar si había cambiado en algo desde la última que lo había visto, y por supuesto, la rubia no pudo evitar sentirse incomoda por esa mirada tan examinaría sobre ella. Len, ignorando esto, solo abrazó a Rin por la cadera y la guio por la subida de las escaleras.

— ¿Vienes Meiko?— Preguntó retóricamente Piko, con el mismo tono de fuerza en la voz.

—Ya voy enano— le respondió molesta, pasando a su lado, soltándole un pequeño golpe en la parte de arriba de la cabeza, a provocándole un pequeño chichón al niño, junto con unas pequeñas lagrimas de sus ojos verde y azul.

Los pasillos de esa casa eran bastante extensos, muchas veces lo inquilinos de ese lugar, se preguntaban cuanto habría costado la construcción un lugar como ese, aunque según les habían dicho los directivos de la empresa, la casa era del mismo Maestro y solo se la habían pedido para el alojamiento de todas las estrellas Vocaloids, aunque eso no explicaba porque ese lugar tenía tanta seguridad como la de una prisión, además de una construcción ideal para evitar que alguien no deseado saliera, o entrara.

Una vez llegando hasta la puerta de la sala de juntas, los gemelos se mantuvieron quietos mientras se preparaban a no caerse dormidos al entrar. Respiraron hondo y entre los dos abrieron la puerta, encontrándose con la mirada repentina de todos sus compañeros de trabajo, los demás Vocaloids.

Casi todos estaban en esa sala, sentados alrededor de una larga mesa rectangular, Kaito, Miku, Gumi, Gakupo, Kiyoteru, Yuki, Gachapoid, Yuma, Mizki, Miki, lily, Iroha, y detrás de ellos dos, entraron Meiko y Piko. Todos los Vocaloids que residían en Japón, a excepción de Luka, se encontraban en ese lugar.

Y extrañamente y como había pasado con Piko unos momentos atrás, Rin sintió que todos le miraban con fijación, como observando si algo había cambiado. "¿Estará más gorda?" se imaginó Rin que todos se preguntaban al voltear a verla.

— ¡Vaya, al fin llegaron todos, tomen asiento!— Gritó con fuerza el Maestro al ver a los Kagamine, Sakine y Utatane entrar, sosteniendo un enorme puro con la mano derecha siendo obedecido por los recién llegados.

—De hecho falta Luka señor, creo que se fue de viaje a…— le respondió Piko mientras se sentaba al lado de este.

—Ya sé donde esta Luka— Le contesto con frialdad a la vez que apagaba su puro en un cenicero que tenía a su lado. Para Len y Rin, el que apagara si gran cigarrillo fue un alivio, aunque ningún otro de los presentes se percató de esto, a excepción de Meiko, quien con aquella acción, le había dado a deducir que el Maestro también conocía del asunto del embarazo, pues si ese sujeto estaba fumando, no apagaría su puro ni aunque se fuera a dormir, siempre se los tenía que acabar.

—Para que nos ha llamado Maestro, ¿Es algo de alguna nueva canción?— preguntó Miku con entusiasmo, del cual solo pocas veces carecía.

—Lo lamento mucho Miku, pero esta vez no hablaremos de eso, — le contesto con una amabilidad exclusiva de sus platicas con la peli verde.

—Entonces para que nos ha llamado— le exigió saber Kiyoteru con bastante molestia.

— ¡Te puedes callar!— le contradijo el Maestro enojado —No tienes precisamente la voz de un tenor y créeme que es una tortura escucharte con el dolor en la cabeza que tengo— contesto con aun mas enojo, fue en ese momento que todos los presentes prefirieron prestarle atención a ese viejo.

Se sentó en su silla grande de oficina, se acomodo su traje plateado de seda que solo sería usado en una ocasión por él, y después de eso, se dispuso a encender un gran y regordete puro que había sacado de su saco, pero se detuvo al momento de encender un fosforo al dar una mirada a Rin y a Len quienes seguían esperando a que hablara, únicamente tomó el puro y lo volvió a guardar en su saco, siendo de nuevo esta acción ignorada por la mayoría de los presentes, excepción claro de Meiko.

—Bien— Hablo el representante con quietud —El día de hoy solo hablaremos de algunos temas sin mucha importancia— sacó una pequeña tableta electrónica de su bolsillo y con un par de movimientos sobre la pantalla, prosiguió —Primero que nada, Kaito, de ahora en adelante, tu presencia será más exigida en los conciertos, te hemos confirmado para que vayas con nosotros a algunas partes de la próxima gira mundial, así que necesitaré que disminuyas la ingesta de helado y que practiques con tu voz ¿entendido?— Kaito asintió con entusiasmo, pues finalmente le conocerían en todo el mundo al igual que el resto de los cantantes de Crypton —Segundo, me han confirmado que visitaremos Latinoamérica este año, pero aún queda por decidir entre sí iremos a México o Argentina, pues Brasil ya está confirmado, les dejo a ustedes que decidan a dónde iremos— al terminar de decir esto, casi todos los que estaba en la sala estallaron en murmullos de discusiones, pero fueron callados por la voz del representante —Y en tercero— preparó su voz un poco y dejo salir una pequeña sonrisa casi imposible de notar y dijo —Rin está embarazada de Len, así que tendremos que hacer algunos cambios en la organización de esta casa, pues al parecer quien conservar al bebé— sentenció.

Ahora todos se habían quedado callados.

— ¿Alguna duda?— preguntó esperando a que se lanzara la primera piedra.

Pero nadie habló, solo había silencio, hasta que…

— ¡No puede ser posible!— Gritó, Miki, conocida amiga de Len y de Rin, y también coincidente en defensora de la relación fraternal de sus amigos — ¡Es una mentira, Rin no puede estar embarazada y mucho menos de Len! Lo negó con energía.

— ¡Niños idiotas!— les gritó enojado Kiyoteru — ¡Tienen idea de en lo que se han metido!— les regaño con ira.

— ¡Sí, que no se dan cuenta de lo difícil que es cuidar a un niño, y a su edad ustedes no saben nada de eso!— les gritó Lily con desesperación.

— ¡Idiota! ¡Que no te das cuenta de lo que lo importante no es la edad sino que son unos malditos incestuosos!— le reprocho con aun mas ira que antes a la rubia.

Y después de eso, la sala entera volvió a estallar en una gran discusión sin tregua solo que esta vez, más centrada en la ira y el disgusto. Aunque todos parecían estar en una batalla campal por la razón inexistente, en realidad todos estaban gritando cosas sin logia directamente a la pareja de Kagamines que estaba sentado en la parte más alejada de la silla del Maestro.

— ¿Cómo es posible que no me hayan dicho nada?— les sollozó Miku con lagrimas en os ojos —Creí que éramos amigos— les expresó con decepción a la pareja de rubios.

Mientras Miku les gritaba a la pareja de futuros padres, Kaito y Gakupo parecían estar discutiendo sin tregua con Len gritando incoherencias de métodos anticonceptivos, Lily y Gumi, le respondían ferozmente a Kiyoteru, Iroha parecía estar intentando tranquilizar a Miki, a quien al parecer le había dado un ataque de nervios, Gachapodi y Yuki estaban hablando tonterias infantiles, y Piko los intentaba convencer de algún punto positivo, mientras que Yuma y Mizki se limitaban a decir en voz pasiva lo enfermizo que eso les parecía a ambos. Solo Meiko permanecía callada, incluso cuando Rin se puso a gritarle a Miku con más desesperación que esta, y Len estaba a punto de iniciar los golpes con Kaito, mientras Gakupo intentaba detener al peli azul.

—Que fácil— murmuró el Maestro mientras una sonrisa se formaba sin ningún remordimiento en sus labios y recargaba sus codos en la mesa, orgulloso de haber logrado su "crueldad" del día.

Por las mentes caóticas de Len y Rin, una nueva forma de ira surgió al ver la cara de satisfacción del Maestro, pero de alguna manera, sintieron que debían de haberse esperado algo como eso.

* * *

><p>Fin del capítulo 7.<p>

* * *

><p>Notas finales: Primero que nada: Lamento haber tardado tanto en subir algo nuevo, han sido más de veinte días desde que subí "Padre", pero dejen explicar que, mi mente no sirve mucho durante los periodos vacacionales extensos como en el que me encuentro en este momento, pues fueron como quince días sin escribir nada más que simples y llanas ideas, hasta que hace poco, me dieron ganas de escribir de nuevo, y tuve que poder a trabajar a mi cerebro como antes, aunque fue difícil hacerlo, tuve que "regresar a o esencial" en el sentido de regresar a escribir cosas como lo hacía al principio, trazando ligeramente las ideas y luego escribiéndolas.<p>

Ahora que con respecto al fic, si, al principio hay una referencia al fic de "Padre" con respecto a las ideas que tiene Len, de si será un buen padre o no, creo que todos sabemos ya esa respuesta. Después, con respecto a la charla que tienen de los nombres, se que salió muy floja esa parte, pero quería colocar una simple charla normal entre Len y Rin, claro que salió un poco cursi también, pero me gustaría ver quien no se pone a vomitar arcoíris al hablar de ser padre y de cómo criar a sus hijos. Los primeros nombres que dijo Len, son nombres de artistas de Vocaloid, la mayoría de ellos del LenxRin, creo que más de uno debe de haber reconocido aunque fuera un solo nombre, eso sí están en el ámbito de los videos e imágenes de Len y Rin.

Con respecto a la parte de Neru, creo que es bastante necesario poner esto: No fue bashing, de ninguna manera y sin ninguna intención, no fue bashing, y si lo fue, juro que borro todos mis fic y me largo de fanfiction. Según entiendo, lo que es el bashing, es cuando, solo porque un personaje no te agrada, decides escribir algo malo de este y jodertelo en la trama de una historia. Esto lo hice sin esa intención, solo quería colocar a Neru como la amiga, que aunque no muy buena lo seguía siendo, que solo porque su moralidad interna se lo dice, decide responder de manera agresiva y negativa ante la noticia del embarazo, no por eso es una mala persona, y para que lo sepan, si, se disculpara después, ya que en esta historia, Neru no es una mala persona, tan solo cuestiónense ¿Qué habrían hecho en su lugar, frente a esa situación? Bueno, no necesariamente frente a Len y Rin, porque yo me pondría a gritar como colegiala si los viera frente a mí, sino en una situación similar, en donde una pareja de hermanos, los cuales ya se traían sospechas de incesto, te salieran con una noticia como esa, y te lo contaran a ti, por ser una persona en la que ellos confían. Aunque creo que no muchas de las personas que leen esto hubieran hecho lo mismo que ella, de verdad existen personas cuya reacción hubiera sido de agresividad y negación.

Y la verdad es que a mí no me agrada Neru, cierto, ni Neru, ni Haku, ni Teto, ni mucho menos el resto de los fanmades y UTAUloids, solo los coloque porque no había manera de poner Vocaloids normales en sus lugares, pero no por eso voy a dejar de lado el profesionalismo y darme al bashing. Espero no recibir flamings por eso.

Y la ultima parte, pues el Maestro es mi OC, y si, en otras historias que lo he usado, es un maldito bastardo hijo de las mil *****, así que si, pueden odiarlo.

Solo me queda decir que espero no haber aburrido a nadie con esto.

Ahora, quiero responder los reviews, más que nada porque en estos, vienen temas interesantes que deseo exponer aquí.

**cindy williams black:**

Me alegra bastante recibir tus reviews, en serio me provoca desear escribir más rápido, y en este caso, me ayudo a vencer la barrera de inspiración que traía cargando desde el inicio del año, y me agrada saber que transmito sentimientos, que espero, sean solo el comienzo con respecto a lo que se va a ver después, así como compartir pensamientos y opiniones. Es cierto, la religión católica ha hecho atrocidades alrededor de su historia, al igual que la judía, la cristiana, la musulmana, y hasta los mismos ateos han cometido atrocidades, basta nombrar al comunismo, pero de lo que me he dado cuenta en lo que he estudiado acerca de historia y religión, es de la veracidad de una frase que escuche hace mucho, "Si no es uno, es otro", créeme que de no haber existido la iglesia católica, seguramente alguna otra "organización", "secta" o "religión", se hubiera hecho cargo de esas atrocidades, incluso si los nazis nunca hubieran existido, los japoneses habrían destruido china, y los rusos se habrían arrojado a la guerra con los europeos. Pero bueno, el que gana la guerra, siempre es el bueno, porque este escribe la historia. Y si, la religión tiene terribles contradicciones, que si amar no es amar, que si una persona puede amar pero en realidad no, que si Dios es amor pero resulta que no, esas son contradicciones humanas, y lo único que yo puedo hacer, pues no he abandonado la religión, es seguir aquellas buenas enseñanzas que esta me deja, y únicamente guiarme por el sentido común, la lógica y la conciencia para ser una buena persona. Yo entiendo a la sociedad mas como un organismo carente de sentimientos o sensibilidad, que se crea a partir del dolor de la soledad individual y cuyo único propósito es el de subsistir por sobre todo lo demás, eso es la sociedad para mí. Yo también he sufrido algún tipo de discriminación, ya sea por algo tan llano como mi raza, o por algo tan absurdo como mis ideales y mi manera de pensar, y si, Len y Rin se merecen una buena familia, una en donde no se desprecie ni se maltrate y en donde se valoren los unos a los otros, y créeme que ellos dos se esforzaran, solo que la genética y las leyes así como la supuesta moral, serán más difíciles de sobrepasar de lo que parecen, y tranquilízate, yo no consideró que un ser humano que piensa y respire sea una carga para la sociedad, siendo la sociedad una carga para el mundo entero y a su vez para cada individuo. Exacto, lo único que falta y lo único que necesitamos es el amor verdadero.

Yo apruebo todo tipo de estilos de vida, siempre que no rayen en el libertinaje. Y si crees que tu familia es estricta, te comento que en la mía, la homofobia es un orgullo, y que si uno se atreve a nombrarse ateo o agnóstico… no se que pueda pasar, nunca nadie lo ha revelado.

Espero yo no haberte aburrido con mi contestación tan larga :3, pero me gusta expresarme, muchas gracias y suerte.

**Nikkie:**

Muchas gracias xD si, maldito fanfiction se traba porque quiere ¬¬

Si, el médico es cruel, y según él, todo es por el bien de la ciencia, ya veremos lo que ocurrirá cuando se muestren los "daños colaterales", y bueno, se supone que el Master se entera de todo lo que ocurre, pero ya ves, además, yo siempre he creído que el aborto es lo peor del mundo y solo es la última opción.

Lo del padre, no se va a quedar impune, ya se sabrá mas de este personaje y tendrá su momento de importancia en la trama.

Pues, este capítulo termino con una gran muestra de indignación generalizada, como se pudo ver, pero en el próximo pienso esclarecer las cosas.

Si, es cruel que tu enemigo lo sean tus genes, y que el amor no pueda ser libre como debería ser. Aunque también es cruel que tu mejor amiga te responda con agresividad ante tu petición de comprensión, y que uno de los únicos soportes que tenía, resultase ser una trampa ._. La gente también es cruel.

Gracias por tu review, espero que haya sido de tu agrado el capitulo y la contestación.

P.D.: jeje, si desde que los conocí, Len y Rin me han hecho aprender varias cosas, por absurdo que suene, por eso quiero escribir esto, para poner cosas que he aprendido gracias a su existencia.

**CatWilliamsP:**

Gracias :D, Aquí está la continuación xD, si lo sé, esos dos son increíblemente adorables, incluso cuando hacen incesto :3

Gracias, y buenos días, tardes o noches.

No sé a qué te refieras, pero te agregué a autores favoritos :D.

Bye.

**Regis Draco:**

Me gusta cualquier razonamiento que sea redundantemente razonable.

Espero que esta vez mi narrativa no haya disminuido, pero lo hice todo con mucha apresures, y también espero que se ponga más interesante después, porque al menos a mi me lo parece.

Si, ccon respecto a eso, me parece curioso que solo se conozcan tres casos de gemelos idénticos de distinto sexo, pues muchas personas dicen lo contrario, más bien creo que se refieren a gemelos idénticos(del mismo ovulo) que no tengan problemas de cromosomas como el síndrome de Turner, y si buscas de incesto de gemelos, solo encontraras de incesto homosexual de gemelos, y aunque no tenga nada en contra de eso, no es lo que yo busca -_-

Me gustaría que me pasaras el link con esa información del caso sonado, intente buscar pero no encontré nada, en serio, nada. Solo de la película que dices, pero no la he visto completa.

Este es un tema interesante, lo mismo me pregunte al leer "Servant of Venomania" en donde Len y Rin creaban un linaje incestuoso. Sería una interesante consideración, imagínate, si de por sí, sería una supuesta suerte que Len y Rin concibieran a un hijo con perfecta salud, o en este caso a dos hijos de perfecta salud, se dice que en la primera generación incestuosa no se producen alteraciones, si la secuencia se repite con el orden exacto, yo creería que el riesgo se multiplicaría, y que Len y Rin serían consientes de esto plenamente, aunque si bien, nadie se los impidió a ellos con todo el riesgo que tenían, ¿tendrían ellos derecho de impedírselo a sus hijos?, es una interesante consideración, pero como ti dijiste, si de por si es difícil que existan gemelos idénticos de distinto sexo, que unos gemelos conciban gemelos… no sé, no quiero ignorar tanto mis conocimientos en probabilidad y estadística.

Aun así, sería interesante ver si ellos aprueban o no el incesto de sus hijos, aun sin ser estos gemelos, que sean nada mas hermanos, pero que por ejemplo, que el varón sea mayor de edad y la mujer sea menor y aun así aleguen amarse, o que por ejemplo que ambos hijos sean hombres, serían nuevas formas del incesto más allá del twincest, y sería interesante ver como reaccionarían Len y Rin ante eso.

Bueno, eso es todo lo que tu razonamiento me ha dejado en esta ocasión, y esperando tu próximo review, me despido.

De acuerdo, esos son todos los reviews, por ahora, gracias a todos quienes los dejaron, y bueno, también gracias a las personas quienes leen y no dejan review, muchas gracias, aunque no les cuesta nada dejar su opinión ya sea del fic o una constructiva, siempre que no sea una destructiva, y si lo es, tan siquiera que no sea anónima, para poder discutir del asunto.

Me despido, informándoles de una vez que tal vez me tarde en subir el próximo capítulo, no por flojera o por falta de tiempo ni inspiración, sino que tendré que crear un dialogo para TODOS los Vocaloids que se encontraban en la sala de juntas y será un poco difícil darle un dialogo y un pensamiento a cada uno.

Pero me esforzaré.

Me despido en:

3

2

1

BYE.-:-°

P.D.: ¿Alguien tiene un buen nombre en mente? Yo tengo uno, pero después de considerarlo un poco, se me hace algo "cruel", y pues me servirían opiniones o recomendaciones, de cualquier género.


	8. Un hombre estúpido

Capítulo 8.

Vocaloid no me pertenece.

* * *

><p>Len y Rin estaban convencidos de que su amor podría estar mal, eso es algo que siempre consideraron, desde el inicio cuando ambos se declararon mutuamente y después se aceptaron como pareja.<p>

Cada beso en los labios a escondidas que daban sus labios, cada vez que unían sus manos y entrelazaban sus dedos con el motivo romántico más que fraternal. Cuando realizaban algún acto de pareja que sobrepasaba la simple unión de hermanos, como meterse a bañar juntos, darse de comer en la boca el uno al otro, o el tan simple pero placentero y a la vez ligeramente culposo acto sexual. Cada una de las veces que hacían eso, por sus mentes pasa la ligera sensación de que alguien les observaba y los juzgaba.

Como si su ángel guardián reprobara aquellos actos de inmoralidad incestuosa, o porque no mejor el mismo Dios desde el cielo, que les apartaba un pequeño espacio en el infierno para los dos, en donde estaría junta toda la eternidad, realizando aquella barbarie en contra de la moral, al lado de los pecadores que desobedecieron el mandato divino del Señor.

Ir a la iglesia se volvió una tortura psicológica, como si un ladrón u homicida se enfrentara a la policía conociendo a la perfección la culpa de su delito, provocando que finalmente se rompiera y confesara los crímenes. Así mismo ocurrió con Len y Rin, y por eso dejaron de asistir a la iglesia.

Aun cuando esto les afectó al principio, hasta el punto de que ambos se plantearon la decisión de elegir entre el amor incestuoso y Dios, ellos dos jamás desistieron de sus emociones y se decidieron a que permanecerían unidos, en las buenas o en las malas, confiando en las personas que los llegaran a entender y apoyar en su amor.

Y por alguna extraña falacia que dedujeron apresuradamente al momento de juzgar a sus conocidos y compañeros de casa, los Kagamine siempre creyeron que estos los apoyarían, al menos sus amigos más cercanos o más directos, pues no convivían con todas las personas que vivan con ellos.

Aunque tal vez las cosas no se hubieran salido de control, si se hubieran tomado el tiempo y la delicadeza de haber anunciado el embarazo de Rin, tal vez de manera individual con cada Vocaloid, en lugar de un hombre estúpido hubiera tomado las cartas en el asunto y se hubiera precipitado, solo porque "estaba aburrido".

— ¡Cállate de una maldita vez, no tengo el humor de aguantar tus estupideces!— Le gritaba Rin con enojo a Miku, quien no desistía de obtener explicaciones.

— ¡Solo quiero que me digas desde cuando estás con él!— le exigía saber la peli verde mientras la jalaba de la blusa naranja que tenia puesta la rubia.

—Como desde que tenían quince años, desde ese entonces ya te mentía, Miku— le hizo saber el Maestro, quien se limitaba a ver la disputa entre todos.

—Pensándolo bien— Dijo Yuma resacando su cuero cabelludo por debajo de su gorro gris —No me sorprende tanto, esos dos siempre ha sido unos marginados— le comentó a Mizki, girando un poco su cabeza, provocando que la chica asintiera en acuerdo.

—Sí, apuesto a que por eso se la pasaban encerrados todo el día en su cuarto,— le confirmó Mizki de regreso —para que nadie los interrumpiera mientras fornicaban como animales—

—Ni se lo imaginan— confirmó el Maestro, interviniendo de nuevo en una plática ajena —Mínimo dos veces al día lo hacían, una al llegar de la escuela y otra antes de irse a dormir, me sorprende bastante que no hubieran quedado embarazados desde antes—

Aquellas eran cosas bastante privadas las cuales solo alguien con acceso al sistema de seguridad de la casa tendría acceso, pero aun cuando esas palabras llegaban a los oídos de Len, no podía ni siquiera protestar en contra, pues estaba siendo molestado por su amigo Kaito.

— ¿Entre tantas millones de mujeres en el mundo, tenías que escoger a tu hermana?— le gritaba desesperado mientras le sostenía del cuello de la camisa roja de rubio.

—¡Tal vez sea un incestuoso!— Admitió Len —Pero por lo menos no soy un impotente estéril— se refirió directamente al agresivo peli azul, provocando que este tuviera que ser detenido por Gakupo antes de que se le arrojara encima al rubio.

—Eso sí que fue un golpe bajo Len— se rió el Maestro al escuchar el insulto para el peli azul.

— ¡Te digo que eso es asqueroso!— Le repetía continuamente Yuki al pequeño Gachapoid, quien no dejaba de decir que a él no se le hacía nada raro pensar en Len y Rin de aquella manera.

—Vamos Yuki, que ellos dos se quieren mucho— intentaba calmar Piko a la pequeña Vocaloid sin muchos resultados.

— ¡Pero su bebé va a salir feo y deforme!— remató al gritar aquello que llego a los oídos de los Kagamine, futuros padre del bebé feo.

—No digas eso— intervino Iroha, intentando evitar que Miki escuchara aquello, pues lo que menos necesitaba en sé momento su amiga para tranquilizarse era la imagen de un humanoide deforme saliendo de Rin para calmar sus nervios.

Mientras tanto, Kiyoteru, Gumi y Lily parecían encontrarse en otra parte de la conversación.

— ¿De dónde sacaron esa tontería de que "el amor puede con todo"?— preguntó fingiendo la voz de Gumi.

—Lo que pasa es que jamás has estado enamorado de alguien— defendió Lily a su amiga peli verde mientras le tomaba del hombro con la mano, quien parecía estar mirando al suelo con una mirada similar a la culpabilidad.

Pero entre todas las personas discutiendo con una cantidad moderada de enojo e ira, una de todas esas personas, la menos esperada en realidad, Meiko, permanecía completamente callada, como mirando a un punto inexistente en la pared, esperando a que todos callara.

Pero al parecer nadie hacía caso a la petición mental de la joven castaña. "Ojalá Luka estuviera aquí" pensó con molestia "ella sería capaz de callarlos a todos con una sola mirada" y viendo que nadie más podía hacer nada más que molestar y gritar sin sentido alguno en conversaciones que jamás acabarían, decidió intervenir ella.

—Crees que eres muy listo, pero la verdad es que eres solo un niño— le gritó Kaito jalándolo de la camisa, llegando a su punto máximo de paciencia por la insufrible falta de sensatez de Len ante una situación de tal importancia.

—Kaito, deja en paz a Len y callate— habló Meiko de cerca al Shion, pero este solo le ignoro y continuó con su amenaza a Len.

Usando la cabeza de manera lógica, lo único en lo que Meiko pudo pensar, fue en tranquilizar a todos sus compañeros de uno por uno, solo para evitar un derrame de sangre innecesario. Pero al ver que nadie se callaba, decidió mandar al carajo sus planes de pacifismo.

—¡Te dije que te callaras BaKaito!— grito mientras le tiraba un fuerte golpe con los nudillo en la nuca al denominado Kaito, provocando que este cayera sonoramente sobre la mesa central, con un terrible dolor que intentaba calmar colocando sus manos sobre el golpe, llamando la atención de casi todos los presentes de la sala.

Bueno, en realidad solo llamó la atención de Miku, Gakupo, Rin y Len, aparte de la de Kaito, claro.

—¡Quisieran callarse todos de una maldita vez!— ordenó, pues sabía que solo de esa manera se le podía hablar a los idiotas que podían llegar a ser su familia. Y casí todos callaron, a excepción de una persona.

—¡…y eso lo dices porque seguramente eres lesbiana!— se escuchó a Kiyoteru gritarle a Lily en medio de todo el silencio que Meiko acababa de provocar a su alrededor.

Lily solo miro con incredulidad al Vocaloid adulto, todos los demás solo intentaban entender lo que había gritado.

—Kiyoteru, ese asunto no es lo que estamos tratando ahora— le dijo el Maestro quien también se había callado con el grito de Meiko. Después de eso, el resto de los Vocaloids permanecieron callados, como esperando las instrucciones de algún superior.

—Muy bien— prosiguió la chica castaña, —Tenemos que hablar de este asunto, pero de una manera ordenada, o no llegaremos a nada— instruyo de manera clara.

—Claro que si Meiko, tu siempre solucionándolo todo— le dijo el Maestro —Cuando estas sobria claro— se burló tomando otro puro y estando a punto de encenderlo.

—Usted señor Salta— se dirigió a él de manera directa, acercándosele y quitándole el encendedor de las manos — ¡Deje de estar avivando la marea!— le gritó a la vez que arrojaba el encendedor a una papelera que estaba al fondo del cuarto.

—Te pedí que nunca me llamaras por ese nombre— le dijo molesto, aunque admitiendo que con eso le había puesto en su lugar por primera vez en mucho tiempo —De todos modos ya me había aburrido— después de decir eso, permaneció callado.

"Un problema menos" pensó Meiko.

—Muy bien— prosiguió dirigiéndose a su asiento —Para empezar a hablar de esto, primero hay que aclarar, ¿quién sabía que Len y Rin estaban "juntos" desde antes de este día?— preguntó a sus compañeros.

El primero en levantar la mano fue el Maestro, seguido por Piko, quien provocó una pequeña impresión en los Kagamine, luego de él fue Gachapoid y finalmente Lily, siendo estos dos quienes provocaron mayor impresión en los gemelos.

—¿Desde cuándo lo sabían?—preguntó Meiko sacándole las palabras de la boca a Rin.

—Desde antes que ellos mismos lo supieran, es decir, era más que obvio— presumió el Maestro, recordando la primera vez que les había visto cantar juntos, por la manera en la que se complementaban, se movían y se tocaban, se podría decir que olía a incesto.

—Los vi una vez en la bañera juntos— confesó Piko —No diré más— y luego calló por completo, dejando una mueca de horror en el rostro de la mitad de los presentes, una de perturbación en el resto.

—A mi me lo dijo el maestro cuando le pregunté lo que era el incesto— explicó Gachapoid —pero en ese entonces no me dijo que era algo malo— se avergonzó al pensar en la manera en la que había defendido a los futuros padre el pequeño.

—Hay muchas cámaras colocadas en esta casa, no es mi culpa que se grabe de todo — dijo con simpleza la rubia, pero a la vez con cierto todo de insinuación, dejando a Len y a Rin con un gran desconcierto en sus mentes a la vez de un terrible sentimiento de inseguridad en sus pechos.

—Yo una vez los vi besándose— dijo Iroha —Pero pensé que era algún ensayo para el video de una canción— confesó sintiéndose un poco torpe e inocente.

—De acuerdo, ¿nadie más?—preguntó mirándolos a todos —Pues bien, en ese caso solo quiero pregúntale algo a ustedes dos —se dirigió esta vez a los Kagamine, mirándolos de manera acusadora —¿Porqué no nos dijeron antes?—

Al ver que su expresión no había cambiado para nada, Len y Rin se sintieron ciertamente ofendidos ¿Acaso no era obvia la razón? Pero viendo que de una vez todos sus compañeros estaban reunidos, era la hora de decirlo.

—Porque teníamos miedo— dijo Rin sin rodeo alguno.

—Sí, teníamos miedo de que nos juzgaran solo por amarnos— complementó Len, acerándose a su hermana y dándole un dulce y correspondido beso en los labios, siendo este el primer beso que le daba enfrente de todos sus compañeros, su llamada "familia", sin necesidad de ocultarlo tras la actuación para un video musical.

—¿Así que se aman?— preguntó Meiko para confirmar, a lo que los dos solo asintieron.

—Tal vez sea algo incorrecto, eso lo sabemos, pero la verdad eso no nos interesa— admitió Rin tomando a Len de la mano y colocándola sobre el escritorio, para mostrar el pequeño anillo de compromiso que los dos poseían y que habían ocultado al resto de los compañeros de la casa.

—Podemos, queremos y vamos a tener a nuestro bebé— pronunció Len, sacando una pequeña sonrisa en los labios de Rin, —vamos a cuidarlo y protegerlo con todo el amor que tenemos, sin importar lo que ustedes piensen— entonces besó la mano de su hermana.

Todos los Vocaloids quienes no sabían de la relación se quedaron completamente atónitos ante esta declaración, pues era la muestra irrefutable de que el Maestro no mentía, o de que era solo un malentendido.

—Bien— dijo Meiko con cierto convencimiento en su voz —En ese caso, ahora les preguntaré esto a todos ustedes— esta vez volteó a ver a todos los demás Vocaloids, mas a aquellos a quienes se habían quedado atónitos —¿Hay algo malo en eso?— señalo a los gemelos al preguntar.

El silencio se hizo en la habitación. La siguiente persona en hablar tenía que superar aquello que se había expresado ya.

—¿Cómo puedes siquiera hacer esa pregunta, Meiko?— preguntó desesperado Kiyoteru —Es decir, son hermanos, ¿no es esa suficiente causa?— se levantó exaltado de su asiento.

—¿Y solo por eso no pueden estar juntos?— protestó Lily — ¿Acaso tú decides a quien se puede amar y quién no?—

—No, yo no lo decido, la vida misma lo decide, la naturaleza misma lo decide— se defendió el castaño.

—¿Y quién eres tú para decir que es lo que la naturaleza quiere?— intervino Gumi — ¿Acaso solo porque algo se sale de los parámetros de lo normal tiene que ser algo malo?—

—Esta sociedad esta creada mediante reglas— objetó de nuevo Kiyoteru —Una pareja no puede simplemente saltarse las reglas porque no le parecen bien—

—La sociedad no siempre tiene la razón— intervino Iroha al ver el momento de poder entraren la discusión en apoyo del lado de los gemelos incestuosos — ¡La sociedad está creada para satisfacer a la mayoría, pero decir que la mayoría siempre tiene la razón, es solo una vil falacia!—

Las cosas a ponerse un poco mas acaloradas en esa discusión, se empezaba a poner claro quien estaba del lado de quien. Kiyoteru, quien detestaba discutir de temas como aquel, sabía que sería imposible intentar cambiar opiniones tan supuestamente estables como aquellas, pero aun así, no pensaba en ser un hipócrita y recurrir a la escusa de Dios.

—Pero aun si la sociedad lo permitiera…— intervino valientemente Yuki en defensa de su querido "profesor" levantando sus brazos y recargándose cobre la mesa —Su hijo seguiría saliendo mal, porque así es cómo funcionan las cosas, no pueden cambiarlas—dejó sorprendidos a la mayoría de los presentes, quienes no esperaban a que ella tuviera una opinión tan certera del asunto.

—¿Y eso qué?— Intervino por primera vez Piko al darse cuenta de que tendría a un contrincante equivalente, al menos respecto a la edad —Es lo mismo que antes, no puedes decir quien va a salir bien o mal—

—¿A qué te refieres Piko? ¿Quién dice que los hijos de parejas incestuosas no salen mal?— preguntó con curiosidad Meiko al verse intrigada por lo dicho por el albino.

—No sé… de nadie que lo haya demostrado, o que haya dicho que es mentira— admitió avergonzado por no tener ningún argumento —Pero digo que nadie es perfecto, por eso no puedes decir si alguien es feo o si está mal hecho, no eres nadie quien juzgar, todos nacemos diferentes— no pudo decir eso sin dejar de temblar por las piernas, aun estando sentado.

Pero aun así, creyendo que su palabras no habían tenido ningún sentido ni siquiera para los mismos Kagamine, la realidad era que lo que había dicho el albino había llegado realmente la pequeña Yuki, y ahora era ella quien se sentía realmente mal por sí misma.

—Pues bien— dijo Meiko volviendo a tomar asiento, dejando la queja de Kiyoteru y de Yuki de un lado, como si su silencio hubiera dado por concluido —Aparte de el simple hecho de que el incesto es "inmoral"— movió sus dedos al decir esto, como si se tratara de un supuesto —¿Qué otro problema hay con el resto de ustedes? Por ejemplo ¿Qué pasa contigo Miki?— preguntó harta de la crisis nerviosa que la peli rosa tenia.

—No creas que es el mismo asunto de la moralidad— se defendió Miki antes de que la clasificaran con Kiyoteru —Es solo que…— no sabía cómo explicar las cosas que tenía que decir —Siempre he visto a Len y Rin como simples hermanos, y nada más que eso, y es así como siempre ha sido, y de repente me entero de que son más que eso— comenzó a dificultarse su respiración —Es demasiada información en muy poco tiempo, ni siquiera puedo imaginarme al bebé— tomó su cabeza a manera de desesperación.

La verdad era que la pobre Miki tenía cierta manía por la perfección, una obsesión que hasta cierto punto se volvía enfermiza, si es que algo no se encontraba en orden en su vida o en su presencia, entonces entraba en caos emocional, buscando la manera de salir de esa imperfección como fuera imposible o solamente aceptarlo. Pero en este caso, aceptar lo inaceptable, sería entregarse a lo incorrecto, cosa imposible para la peli rosa, esa es la razón por la que había entrado en su estado de nerviosa.

—Miki— le llamó Rin colocando sus manos sobre el escritorio —Se que las cosas se ven muy mal desde el punto de vista inicial— recargó sus brazos y su pecho sobre el escritorio para acercarse a su amiga —Pero te prometo que Len y Yo hacemos todo lo posible para darle la mejor vida que se pueda a nuestro hijo, desde el asunto de su salud, hasta darle un hogar y una vida buena, nosotros dos queremos formar una familia— expresó con un poco de alegría.

—Pero como…— protestó la peli rosa —Ni siquiera es legal que estén juntos, no se pueden casar—

—Pero nos vamos a casar— dijo Len —Mira, para eso son los anillos— señalo el anillo plateado que tenía en su mano, mientras Rin señalaba el suyo —Tal vez no legalmente, pero podremos hacerlo por la iglesia, y eso será algo para nuestro hijo—

Miki les miró incrédula — ¿De verdad se van a casar?— preguntó sin poder creerse la noticia, los dos gemelos asintieron, dándole una nueva perspectiva de perfección —¿Puedo ayudarles a organizar su boda?— preguntó con apuro, mostrando cierta cantidad de esperanza en sus ojos.

—Pues…— ciertamente Rin estaba un poco dudosa acerca de la situación, pues imaginaba que si tenía una boda, sería algo pequeño, que de preferencia no llamara la atención, aunque debía de admitir, que tener una gran boda con todos sus amigos era uno de sus sueños —De acuerdo, nos puedes ayudar a organizarla— confirmó Rin con animo a su amiga.

—¡Sí!— gritó emocionada Miki —No se preocupen, me encargaré de que tengan la mejor boda de hermanos incestuosos de todos los tiempos— si bien Miki tenía una obsesión por la perfección, esta incluía organizar cosas como bodas y eventos complicados como parte de us pasatiempos, solo para sentir la perfección.

El único problema es que esta oración causo cierta indignación en las personas quienes se encontraban en contra de la unión de hermanos.

—Claro que si, una boda incestuosa, como si dos mil años de evolución y desarrollo pudieran ser olvidados de un día para otro— comentó Yuma por lo bajo, llamando rápidamente la atención de Meiko.

—Muy bien, díganme ustedes dos, ¿Por qué están en contra de esto? ¿En qué carajo les afecta?— preguntó saliendo de sus casillas.

—¿Tu estas a favor?— Preguntó Mizki a manera de respuesta.

Meiko no contestó al instante, sino que permaneció pensando unos momentos, luego volteó a ver a los gemelos, mirándolos durante unos instantes, encontró las palabras correctas para expresarse.

—Claro que si estoy con ellos— respondió firmemente —Len y Rin son como mis hermanos menores, y si su felicidad es algo poco convencional, no me importa, si eso los hace feliz, yo los apoyaré— miró a los gemelos sonriendo de nuevo, mostrando todo su apoyo para ellos.

—¿Aun si Miku, Kaito, y Gakupo se ponen en contra?— preguntó Yuma.

—No me importa un carajo— expresó Meiko —Si esos tres dicen que está mal, la verdad no me interesa, yo defenderé a los Kagamine—

—¡Yo nunca dije que fuera algo malo!— se interrumpió Miku gritando con a todo volumen en el oído del la castaña.

—¿Entonces cual era el problema, ruidosa niña cebolla?— le preguntó Meiko enojada alejándola de su lado.

—¡Que ellos dos no me dijeron nada!— gritó con lagrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos —Se supone que son mis mejores amigos y ni siquiera confiaban en mi— se justificó sintiéndose apenada a la vez por la confusión que había provocado —En realidad no tengo nada en contra del bebé, al contrario, me alegro por ustedes— sonrió con sinceridad para los gemelos.

Miku no era una mala persona, tal vez un poco lenta, un poco incomprendida tal vez, pero no era una mala persona, si Len y Rin no le habían contado nada, era porque la Hatsune tenía la mala costumbre de dejar salir secretos importantes en entrevistas o en las redes sociales y esta misma manía le había costado la reputación a más de uno de la casa.

—Perdóname Miku— Rin se acercó hasta ella y le dio un pequeño abrazo de disculpa —Te lo iba a contar, pero a decir verdad, no eres precisamente una tumba en lo que se refiere a los secretos, sino más bien una mina— dijo en sentido figurado.

—No importa Rinny— comprendió Miku —de hecho yo tampoco me confiaría un secreto a mi misma— rió un poco mientras Rin se separaba de ella.

—¡¿Y ustedes dos?— Les gritó Meiko al peli azul y al peli morado —Que demonios tienen en contra de Len y Rin— los dos hombres empezaron a temblar con la voz de la castaña.

—Pe… pero yo no tengo nada en contra de ellos— se defendió Gakupo primero —Al contrario, entiendo muy bien su situación, los que es amar a alguien a quien no se debería de amar— exclamó parándose con bastante animo, como si tratara de defender su vida misma.

—¿Pero de que hablas, tu y Luka pueden amarse sin ningún problema?— preguntó Len extrañado.

—¿Eh?— soltó Gakupo saliendo de su estado de fortaleza emocional.

—Luka es tu novia, los dos son mayores de edad, de distinto sexo y de la misma raza e incluso el público los adora— le explicó Len, pues al parecer a su amigo se le había olvidado que Luka era su novia.

—Sí, es cierto, ¿Cómo lo puedes entender si tu amor es "correcto"?— preguntó ahora Rin con los brazos cruzados.

Gakupo se puso bastante rojo de la cara. Se suponía que Luka era su novia, con la cual compartía un amor correspondido políticamente correcto, entonces ¿Cómo entendía a los gemelos?

—Pues es simple empatía— intentó justificar mientras volteaba la mirada sin poder encontrarse más que con los ojos de su amigo Kaito —¡El punto es que los entiendo, tómenlo o déjenlo!— gritó para después sentarse de nuevo en su asiento.

—De acuerdo… y tu Kaito, ¿vas a decir que es lo que tienes en contra de los gemelos?— preguntó de nuevo Meiko, deseando dejar al fin en conclusión esa estúpida discusión.

—Yo solo voy a decir que Len es un tonto, él sabía lo que estaba haciendo y sabía en lo que se metía— dijo de mala gana, —Aparte de tener sexo con ¡Su propia hermana, la dejó embarazada!— gritó como si fuera algo increíble, y realmente lo era, al menos para él sí —Así que lo lamento mucho Len y Rin, pero esta vez no les puedo apoyar— cruzó sus brazo de manera obstinada y se limitó a fruncir el seño.

—¡Kaito, como es posible que hables así de Len y Rin¡— Gritó Miku llena de ira —¡Una vez dijiste que Len y Rin eran como tus hermanos menores, ¡y es así como lo demuestras!— su muestra de apoyo a los gemelos resultó ser bastante instantánea.

—Pero Miku…— suplicó Kaito —Son hermanos y no está bien visto por…—

—¡Y eso que!— le calló la peli verde —Tu una vez me dijiste que se verían bien juntos, ¿Acaso me mentiste?— Miku parecía haber tomado bastante aire para gritarle tanto a su querido novio.

— No, no, no, yo solo quise decir…— volvió a intentar hablar, pero fue vuelto a interrumpir.

—¡No me interesa Kaito, vamos a apoyar a Len y Rin si o s!i— imperó sin escrúpulos algunos la Hatsune por sobre la voluntad del Shion.

—Está bien— dijo Kaito encorvándose sobre su propio asiento, con el orgullo poco intacto.

En cuanto a Miku, esta solo volteó su mirada a los gemelos, mostrándoles una gran sonrisa que simbolizaba su muestra de apoyo. In devolvió la sonrisa con alegría similar, mientras en su mente la idea de Miku como la madrina de su boda y de su hijo se comenzaba a formar. Len por su parte solo mantenía los ojos en Kaito, lamentándose y compadeciéndose por él, sin dejar de lado todo su rencor, y a la vez, sintiéndose ligeramente identificado por l ego pisoteado de su compañero.

—Pues hagan lo que quieran, si ustedes dos quieren condenarse al infierno, y todos ustedes les quieren ayudar a dar el salto, no me interesa— dijo Yuma colocándose y acomodándose su gorro gris a la vez que se disponía a pararse e irse.

—Hablas del infierno— pronunció el maestro saliendo de su penitencia silenciosa — ¿Pero te suena acaso la frase "Que lance la primera piedra el que esté libre de pecados"?— sacó una sonrisa de sus labios, mientras que el rostro de Yuma solo se oscurecía un poco y cerraba sus puños con enojo.

Mizki tuvo que jalar un poco la manga de su acompañante para hacer que su atención se centrara en ella y pudiera disipar un poco su malestar.

—Bueno— pronunció el Maestro colocando sus pies sobre el escritorio, mostrando sus enormes botas pulidas —aunque adoro la doble moral de este país, ya se está asiendo tarde y tengo planes para mas al rato— los Vocaloids lo miraron con cierto disgusto al pensar en sus planes típicos de fin de semana, que con suerte, no los involucrarían a ellos —Así, que es hora de la votación— dijo con bastante animo mientras estiraba os brazos.

—¿Votación?— preguntó Rin —¿Para que una votación? ¿Acaso no escucho nada de lo que se dijo?— subió su tono de voz mientras se levantaba, sintiendo una pequeña presión en su vientre.

—La verdad es que no— admitió el hombre sin problemas —Me quedé dormido cuando Kiyoteru empezó a hablar— volteó a ver al castaño con molestia —Es en serio, tu voz me disgusta, ¿Y pretendes ser cantante?— preguntó mostrando aun mas disgusto que antes.

—¿Y de que nos va a servir una votación? Es obvio que este tema ya quedo decidido— digo Len exasperado.

—Pues porque este país es democrático, o al menos eso creo, y por lo tanto hasta el último voto vale— reafirmó sentándose correctamente en su lugar —Así que la cosa será así de simple: El que esté a favor de que los incestuosos se queden con su hijo, hija o cualquier quimera rara que salga de la junta de hermanos, que levante la mano— aun si la oración entera fue estúpida y sin mucho sentido, los Vocaloids acataron la orden.

Miku, Meiko, Len, Rin, Kaito, Gakupo, Gumi, Lily, Iroha, Miki, Piko y Gachapoid levantaron la mano.

El resto de los cantantes permanecieron con los brazos abajo.

—Bueno, entonces, los que estén a favor de que Rin y su hermano vayan mañana a la clínica de aborto a deshacerse de ese impío objeto pecaminoso, levanten la mano— era obvio que su oración fue solo para causar la mayor reacción posible.

En esta ocasión nadie levantó la mano.

—¡No se vaya a los extremos Maestro!— protestó Kiyoteru —No estoy de acuerdo con que ellos dos estén juntos de esa forma, pero jamás estaría a favor de un aborto— al castaño le parecía que se estaba cometiendo una injusticia ante ese criterio tan cerrado.

—No señor Hiyama, discúlpeme,— Dijo el Maestro colocando sus manos en su nuca— pero en la vida no puede usted elegir el punto intermedio que más le acomode, o es si o no, y si no están de acuerdo en que Len y Rin tengan a su bebé, es porque simplemente no quieren que este exista— parecía ser que aquel regaño era real, y a favor de los Kagamine, pero era poco probable —¿O que otra manera de solucionar esto propones?— preguntó dejando en evidencia que ,no solo Kiyoteru, sino a el resto de las personas que no habían levantado la mano, no tenían otra solución al "problema".

—Puede ser simplemente dado en adopción— solucionó Mizki, provocando una molestia en los gemelos.

—Eso solo sería prolongar el problema— contestó el Maestro con rapidez —Sería mejor matarlo de una vez en lugar de esperar a que su vida se vuelva un infierno y lo haga el mismo— aquello lo dijo que una gran frialdad es su voz.

El hombre se levantó de su asiento y sacó un puro de la bolsa de su saco, después dirigió a la papelera en donde estaba su encendedor y lo levantó.

—Creo que ya tenemos nuestra conclusión: Len y Rin conservaran a su bebé— anuncio provocando solo un suspiro de relajación en lo gemelos, quienes temían que la opinión negativa de sus compañeros pudiera cambiar la decisión previa del Maestro —Pero de una vez les digo, que hay un cuarto para cada Vocaloid, como el bebé no es Vocaloid, tendrá que dormir en el cuarto de sus padres— advirtió.

—De acuerdo— dijeron Len y Rin al mismo tiempo, mientras esbozaban una pequeña sonrisa. Ellos dos tenían que compartir su habitación de manera obligatoria, lo cual de cierta forma los había vuelto más unidos, ahora lo compartirían con su hijo o hija.

—Pues bien…— dijo el Maestro comenzando a caminar a la salida —Tengo planes, Meiko, tu quedas a cargo de la casa hasta que regrese— la castaña asintió —Y no regresaré hasta mañana por la mañana, llevo dinero y no quiero estar solo esta noche— y tras decir esto, salió de la habitación.

—¿Qué tiene que ver que tenga dinero con no querer estar solo en la noche?— preguntó extrañado el pequeño albino de ojos bicolor.

—Na…nada Piko, ignóralo que está loco— le contestó rápidamente la castaña mayor, en que Kaito y Gakupo solo reían en voz baja. El idiota del Maestro y su lengua floja.

Todos en el cuarto permanecieron en silencio después de esto, realmente nadie sabía cómo continuar una conversación, no por la estupidez del representante, sino por toda la información que había salido en esa discusión.

—Bueno…— Dijo Rin comenzando a levantarse de su asiento, tomando la mano de Len para llevarlo con ella —Nosotros dos nos retiramos, hemos tenido un día muy cansado y…— pero Miku no le dejó terminar.

—Espera— La peli verde se levanto rápidamente para alcanzar a su amiga rubia antes de que saliera del cuarto —Aun no les he felicitado— y tras decir esto, la abrazó con cariño a ella y a Len —Felicidades por su embarazo— los dos solo se quedaron con lamente en blanco.

—Sí chicos, muchas felicidades— les felicitó ahora Meiko, abrazándolos después de que la peli verde se separo de ellos. Esta vez el abrazo fue más correspondido.

—Estamos felices por ustedes— gritó Gumi parándose y abrazándolos de manera eufórica, sacándoles el aire de los pulmones a los dos, seguida por Lily, quien también abrazó a los gemelos.

Después de eso se acercaron Miki, Iroha, Piko y Gachapoid para felicitarles por el embarazo.

—Esto es demasiado para mí— dijo Kiyoteru levantándose violentamente — ¿De verdad van a comportarse de esta manera?— preguntó sacándolos a todos del pequeño momento de alegría momentánea que tenían —¿Aceptaran todo esto como si no fuera nada incorrecto, como si el hecho de que una chica este embarazada de su propio hermano fuera los más normal del mundo?— lo puso de la manera más clara que pudo, y nadie contestó.

—No importa— le habló Yuma detrás de él —Ya lo dije, si quieren regocijarse en su inmundicia, háganlo pero Yo no formaré parte de esta pretensión de alegría— y tras decir eso, caminó hasta la puerta, la cual cruzó no sin antes dirigir una mirada de desprecio a Len mientras caminaba. Mizki se levantó tras de él y le siguió por la puerta, para después salir por esta Kiyoteru y Yuki, con similar indignación, siendo la infante la única que mostro un poco de preocupación.

—Y… ¿Ya pensaron en un buen nombre para el bebé?— preguntó Nekomura rompiendo la tensión que se había formado por la retirada de aquellos quienes se habían opuesto a la unión.

—Pues hemos pensado en algunos nombres, pero la verdad no encontraos ninguno que de verdad nos haya agradado— comentó Rin, restando un poco de importancia a los nombres propuestos por Len.

—Además a Rin no le agradan los mismos nombres que a mí, así que no hemos llegado a ningún acuerdo— se quejó Len de la indecisión de su hermana.

—¡Porque los nombres que propones son horribles!— le reclamó sin voltear a verlo.

—Pueden pensar en un nombre tradicional— propuso Gakupo metiéndose en la conversación, —Cómo Masamune si es niño o Yoshihime si es niña— ejemplificó.

—De hecho pensábamos en la posibilidad de un nombre extranjero— corrigió Rin.

—Pues puede ser algo como Nicolás, o Amelia, ¿qué les parece?— dijo Miku aproximándose a ellos dos de manera repentina.

—Me refería a un nombre de algún ancestro nuestro— volvió a corregir la rubia.

—Lo ven, no le gusta ningún nombre que le proponen— criticó el Kagamine de nuevo por la indecisión.

—Pues si fueran buenos nombres no sería difícil elegir uno—respondió Rin.

—Me parece que será una niña— habló Iroha acercando su oído al vientre de Rin —lo puedo sentir, seguro es una niña— demostrando su mala costumbre de entrar de manera repentina el espacio personal de quienes interactuaban con ella.

—¡Aléjate de mi bebé, extraña mujer gato!— grito Rin mientras alejaba la cabeza de la chica pelirroja.

Y así, de un momento a otro, la tensa discusión de hacia unos minutos, paso a ser una conversación más amena entre todos los Vocaloids, con algunas cuantas risas y chistes acerca de nombres. Quizá con un Kaito poco sonriente, o una Miki que solo se limitaba a sonreír y a asentir, sin acercarse mucho a los gemelos, pero que al in y al cabo que participaba en el momento.

Tal vez sí fue mejor decirlo todo de una vez.

Aun así seguían detestando al Maestro por lo que hizo.

* * *

><p>Mientras la noche para los Kagamine se había vuelto un poco más agradable, para una joven rubia de unos tres años más que ellos, la noche le había mostrado un lado un poco áspero.<p>

Neru era quien se encontraba entre melancolía y mortificada, mas por lo ocurrido con sus amigos que por otra cosa.

Se encontraba sentada en una de las sillas del restaurante en el que trabajaba, con las manos recargadas en una de las tantas mesas para cuatro de mantel rojo en donde atendían a los clientes distinguidos.

En su mano derecha sostenía una botella de vino de su propiedad que solía guardar en el depósito de bebidas del lugar, mientras en su mano izquierda sostenía un vaso de vidrio, en el cual vertía constantemente la bebida, hasta dejar el vaso medio lleno, y luego tomaba solo la mitad, para después volver a llenarlo como antes.

Estaba repitiendo esta secuencia una y otra vez, mientras su mente se convertía en un mar de pensamientos y remordimientos. Se sentía mal por Rin, pensaba que para ella debía de ser difícil todo aquel asunto, pero a la vez se encontraba molesta por la manera en la que ella lo había expresado, tan simple como un embarazo normal, y mortificada por la manera en la que ella misma había tratado a alguien quien le había confiado un secreto como ese de una manera tan fácil. Aunque al fin y al cabo era culpa de la Kagamine, pues Neru solo se dispuso a tolerar la relación, no a aceptarla, y lo había expresado de manera explícita.

Tomó un fuerte respiro en lo que inclinaba la botella para servirse más bebida. Cuando de repente un mensaje llegó a su celular amarillo.

Abrió el pequeño aparato y revisó el último mensaje que le había llegado, pues tenía más de cuarenta alertas de mensajes sin revisar.

El mensaje decía:

"Me vas a decir que te pasa?"

Al ver la manera en la que estaba escrito, supo al instante quien lo había mandado, antes de ver el numero del quien lo enviaba.

"Ya deja de preguntármelo ¬¬"

Presionó rápidamente y con algo de furia, las teclas de su teléfono y envió el mensaje sin que pasara más de medio minuto. El sonido de un mensaje de entrada de un celular ajeno le indicó que ya se había recibido el mensaje.

—Vaya, pensé que si no me lo decías en persona, al menos me lo dirías por celular— escuchó la rubia decir su compañera de trabajo albina, quien caminó hasta donde ellas estaba.

Haku tomó una silla de una de las otras mesas y se sentó al lado de la rubia.

—Hola Haku— saludó Akita.

—¿Me vas a decir cuál es el asunto con Len y Rin sí o no?— preguntó sin desviarse del tema.

—No hay nada de qué hablar acerca de ellos dos— respondió inclinando su cabeza y metiéndola entre sus brazos sobre la mesa.

—¿En serio?— preguntó Haku un poco sarcástica — ¿Entonces porqué Rin te golpeó es algo perfectamente normal?— volvió a preguntar con el mismo tono.

Neru solo asintió —Si, es así como nosotras dos nos llevamos siempre—

Aun sin convencerse de dejar el asunto como estaba, la albina tomó la botella de vino y la alejo de la rubia.

—¡Oye no me la quites, es mi fuente de buen humor!— exigió Neru intentando alcanzar al botella de las manos de su amiga.

—Si quieres guardarte tus penas, está bien— le respondió la albina —Pero no intentes ahogarlas con alcohol, créeme que yo se lo malo que es eso— y luego comenzó a levantarse y a caminar en dirección de la cocina.

—De acuerdo— se rindió la rubia —Te contaré que es lo que me pasa—

Haku sonrió un poco y luego regresó a su asiento, dejando la botella de vino en el suelo entre sus pies para evitar que fuera robada por su dueña.

—¿Puedes guardar un secreto?— le preguntó la Akita tomando un poco de seriedad.

—No te preocupes, puedes confiarle cualquier cosa a la sobria Haku— bromeó un poco la albina sacando una pequeña sonrisa en su amiga. — ¿Tiene algo que ver con que estés enamorada de Len?— supuso sin prueba alguna.

—¡Haku!— le gritó la susodicha enamorada — Eso quedó en la historia del instituto, por favor, logré olvidarme de Len hace ya mucho tiempo— le contradijo todavía un poco roja de la cara, sin poder quitar las imágenes de sus memorias de los días en los que su corazón había sido robado por el rubio.

—Entonces— le incitó a proseguir la albina. Neru tomó un poco de aire antes de revelar lo que seguía.

—¿Has escuchado de los rumores que dicen que Len y Rin tienen una relación incestuosa?— Haku asintió, comenzando a formular la razón de la confrontación de más temprano —Pues son ciertas— dijo para la sorpresa de la albina, quien solo abrió la boca en símbolo de su sorpresa.

—¡Eso significa que ellos dos… de verdad!— intentaba formular alguna oración, pero nada salía de su boca.

—Y no solo eso…—continuó la rubia, provocando que el estomago dela albina se revolviera un poco de los nervios —Rin está embarazada de Len— soltó sin más.

Haku casi se cae de la mesa al momento de escuchar aquello.

—¡Pero… ellos dos… no pueden…!— sus pocas palabras se habían agotado, no tenía expresión para mostrar su sorpresa más que su misma impresión del rostro.

—Dije algunas cosas acerca del bebé que ofendieron a Rin y por eso me golpeo— confesó tomando el resto del vino de su vaso.

—¡¿No me digas que fuiste insensible acerca de eso?— le regañó.

—¡No es mi culpa!— quiso justificarse —No sabía cómo tomar la noticia y solo hice lo primero que me vino a lamente—

Se formó el silencio incomodo entre las dos, pero ninguna sabía que pensar exactamente. Los Kagamine eran sus amigos, y le habían apoyado a las dos en sus carreras musicales, pero en algo como esto, era difícil mantener su criterio moral estable.

—¡Hola chicas!— se escucho un grito salir de la recepción.

Para sorpresa de ambas, se trataba de Teto, la querida pelirroja de los taladros en la cabeza.

—¿Qué es lo que les pasa?— preguntó intrigada la recién llegada —Pareciera que vieron a un fantasma— tomó asiento al lado de ambas para intentar compartir lo que era el tema de esa noche.

—Rin está embarazada de Len— reveló con rapidez y sin oponerse para nada la albina.

—¡Haku, dijiste que te podía confiar un secreto!— le regaño la rubia.

— ¡Lo lamento!— se disculpó con rapidez —Mis nervios tiene más efecto en mi que el alcohol— intentó justificarse bajando la cabeza a manera de disculpa.

Pero eso ya no importaba, pues ahora Teto ya lo había escuchado, y su mirada se había vuelto sombría.

— ¿Len y Rin Kagamine? ¿Los Vocaloids?— preguntó la chica de los taladros para confirmar.

—Sí, los rubios enanos que sonaban como ardillas y que siempre están juntos— confirmó Neru, aunque ahora entendía porque siempre estaban juntos.

Teto se quedó otro momento más pensando con la mirada sombría. Cuando al fin su silencio se rompió.

— ¿Y qué van a hacer?— preguntó sin detenerse y de manera rápida.

— ¿A qué te refieres, ellos o nosotras?— cuestionó Neru confundida.

—Ellos dos ¿Qué van a hacer, van a abortar?— la pregunta dejo algo sorprendidas a las chicas con quienes discutía.

—No… no creo, Rin hablo incluso de un nombre, así que lo más lógico es que lo quieran conservar— razonó Neru.

Teto volvió a quedarse callada, esta vez juntando sus manos.

—Tenemos que evitar que Len y Rin comentan un error— dijo la pelirroja a la vez que se levantaba de su asiento, y con rapidez, se dirijía a la salida por la que entró.

— ¡Espera, espera, espera!— le detuvo Haku levantándose rápidamente del asiento, tirando el vino de entre sus piernas al hacerlo — ¿Acaso quieres hacer que Rin aborte a su bebé?— preguntó con mortificación.

Teto solo se detuvo en seco, volteó a ver a los ojos a su amiga albina. Luego se acercó hasta ella y sosteniendo su cabeza, le dijo al oído —Creo saber lo que es mejor en este caso en particular— lo dijo de tal manera que Neru alcanzó a escuchar.

Al separarse de la Yowane, esta solo permaneció en la misma posición que antes, con la misma expresión.

—Y espero que ustedes dos me ayuden a ayudar a los Kagamine— dijo para después salir dirigirse a la recepción y salir por la puerta.

Haku regresó a su asiento mas mortificada que antes, volteó a ver a Neru, quien solo parecía tener una expresión de duda en su rostro, como preguntando qué es lo que había querido decir lo que dijo Teto.

—Esperemos que no hayas metido a los Kagamine en nada malo— sentenció.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto y con la noche una vez terminada, Len y Rin se encontraban en su cama de tamaño matrimonia, con sus piyamas puestas, abrazados el uno al otro, y con las piernas cruzadas.<p>

—Tu cuello… huele tan bien— Dijo Rin a punto de quedar dormida y con los ojos cerrados.

—Tú también hueles muy bien Rin— le contestó refiriéndose a toda ella.

—Sabía que nuestra familia nos apoyaría o al menos la mayoría de ellos— pronuncio bajo mientras se acomodaba mejor en el pecho de su amado hermano.

—Yo también lo sabía— le presumió Len, —Y aun que no nos hubieran apoyado— creó el rubio esa posibilidad hipotética —Todo seguiría estando bien— comentó mientras cerraba los ojos.

— ¿Por qué seguiríamos juntos?— preguntó inocentemente Rin.

—Así es— confirmó abrazándole con más cariño —Porque mientras estemos juntos, todo estará bien—

Y con este último pensamiento, los dos cerraron sus ojos, y guardaron silencio, para después quedar dormidos, pidiendo en sus mentes a Dios que les escuchara.

Sería difícil, pero al menos ya habían dado un buen paso, el de recibir apoyo de su familia "postiza", solo esperaban recibirlo de la misma manera por su familia real.

* * *

><p>Fin del capítulo 8<p>

* * *

><p>Notas finales: Muy bien, se que este no es uno de mis mejores trabajos, y que la tardanza fue eterna, pero intenten entender, que no se me hacía fácil crear un dialogo medio coherente entre TODOS lo Vocaloids, al menos los japoneses (No me culpen por excluir a los ingleses, no me he familiarizado con ellos) así que decidí posponer la escritura de este capítulo hasta el miércoles pasado, y me tardé un poco en subirlo porque no me ha sobrado mucho tiempo que digamos, lamento las excesivas incoherencias y las fallas en la narrativa =.= orz<p>

En fin, espero no haberles aburrido tanto con esto y que no se les haya dificultado tanto leerlo, pues estaba lleno de referencias a futuros trabajos, como lo de Piko.

El nombre del Maestro, decidí revelarlo en el fic de una vez, pues es el mismo que en el del fic de "Compromiso", por cierto, que el siguiente capítulo de ese fic, lo subo mañana, máximo el lunes.

Sin más que decir, les agradezco los reviews del capítulo pasado, lamento no poder contestarlos ahora, pero ya no me da tiempo, además del apoyo recibido por los favoritos y las alertas de fic. Muchas gracias por eso.

Les recuerdo que pueden dejar reviews con comentarios pensamiento o tal vez solo críticas constructivas, que me servirían bastante.

Gracias por leer.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo que creo que titularé "Ultimátum" ya verán porque ;)

BYE_. —

P.D.: En serio, No me desagradan Kiyoteru, Yuma, Mizki ni Miki, el fic los hace ser así, y Haku, me gusta, me agrada mucho el personaje, aunque no soporto su voz, y con Teto es al revez y con Neru no tengo nada, así que por favor, no digan que hice Bashing —.—


	9. Ultimátum I

Capítulo 9 I

Vocaloid no me pertenece.

* * *

><p>Una semana.<p>

Una semana había pasado de desde la discusión que había tenido lugar en la sala de juntas de la mansión de los Vocaloids, una semana entera desde que los Kagamine habían tenido que revelar su secreto al resto de sus compañeros, y aunque al principió fue algo raro, al final todos quienes se dispusieron a apoyarlos, se comenzaron a acostumbrar. No sin antes haber impuesto ciertas normativas para su comportamiento incestuoso dentro de la casa.

Se podrían besar, tomar de la mano, abrazarse, acurrucarse, he incluso tener relaciones como cualquier otra pareja normal que haya habitado en esa misma vivienda, siempre y cuando, respetaran la privacidad y la integridad moral de los otros habitantes, así como su mismo respeto propio.

Y en este, era uno de los momentos en los que los dos aprovechaban este arreglo.

Los gemelos se encontraban los dos recostados dentro de su cama, abrazados, cubiertos por la suave tela de tela de las sabanas blancas que cubrían sus cuerpos desnudos después de una noche de haber hecho el amor.

Len fue el primero en despertar del sueño tan placentero y relajante que lo mantenía fuera de la problemática realidad. Al abrir sus ojos, se encontró con el rostro perfecto de su hermana, a unos cuantos centímetros del suyo. Un rápido respiro le dejo inhalar el dulce aroma de la piel de su amante, un aroma que caracterizaba a la chica, bastante suave, puro, con un ligero toque del jabón de olor a naranja del baño del día anterior.

Las manos del rubio se encontraban entrelazadas por los dedos en la espalda de su gemela, las movió delicadamente para evitar despertarla, y las colocó en los extremos de las caderas de la chica, tan solo para poder acariciar la tierna piel tan suave y uniforme que se extendía por todo el cuerpo de la chica.

Notaba como su cuerpo se había desarrollado, sobre todo en los últimos años. No era algo de lo que él fuera muy observador como para estar checando el crecimiento de su hermana semana con semana, principalmente por el poco desarrollo que ella presentaba al llegar a la pubertad.

Pero en estos momentos, sentía como sus pechos eran considerablemente mayores, así como su cadera más ancha, además de que si bien, durante un tiempo fue él quien le aventajaba bastante la altura, ahora notaba que la ventaja se reducía, como antes, a tan solo cuatro centímetros, sin contar que de hecho su aroma también estaba cambiando. Qué curioso que no se hubiera tomado el tiempo a apreciar esto, o de cómo no lo había notado al menos hasta los últimos días ¿Hormonas de embarazo tal vez? No importaba, con que fuera la misma Rin de siempre, él estaría feliz.

Decidió moverla un poco para despertarla, solo un par de movidas con las manos, pero ella ya se encontraba despierta.

—¿Que quieres Len?— preguntó ella levantando sus parpados para observarlo.

—Nada— respondió él —Solo despertarte— le movió un poco más en lo que comenzaba a mover sus manos hasta su cabeza para tomarla y besarla apasionadamente.

Rin no opuso ninguna resistencia, sino que siguió con el pequeño momento amoroso con su hermano. Lentamente, sus lenguas se fueron uniéndose una a la otra, ambos sintieron una pequeña onda de placer recorrer sus columnas cuando comenzaron a sentir la lengua cálida y húmeda del otro.

Len se decidió separar un poco para tomar aire al notar que su hermana continuaba hundiéndose más y más en ese beso.

—Rin, es muy temprano— le dijo mientras intentaba tomar un poco de aire a la vez que se separaba un poco de ella.

—Por eso mismo— respondió la rubia para después volver a besarlo. Aun cuando Rin comenzaba a sentir demasiado calor, lo cual provocaba una sudoración en aumento, quería seguir pegada a su hermano como si se trataran de un par de paletas heladas derritiéndose, muy por el contrario del deseo del rubio.

La chica comenzó a subirse por encima del pecho de su hermano, colocando sus piernas a los lados de las suyas, dejando que sus partes nobles tuvieran contacto. Len solamente le sostenía por la espalda, sin tener que hacer presión en ella.

—Rin…— le intentó hablar en lo que ella se volvía a separar de sus labios —¿Quieres hacerlo de nuevo?— le pregunto en lo que ella bajaba su cabeza a la altura de sus pezones para comenzar a presionarlos con sus labios y sus dedos, acto que aunque lograba excitar a Len, también lo humillaba de cierta manera, de tal manera que la sangre se le subió rápidamente a la cara.

—No te preocupes por el bebé, recuerda que esto no le hace nada de mal— respondió ella volviendo a tomar sus labios en un beso. Aunque la verdad era que Len no se preocupaba exclusivamente por su futuro bebé, sino que también se preocupaba por el mismo. Es decir, está bien que Rin deseara tener una vida sexualmente activa, y para él no estaba mal, pues su hermana le parecía la mujer más perfecta del mundo, y con esto la única con quien quería tener relaciones sexuales.

Pero él no era un superhombre, necesitaba su descanso de vez en cuando, aunque fueran ocho horas de diferencia entre cada actividad. Aun así, su cuerpo parecía tener una autonomía propia, pues en cuanto la chica pasó su mano por sobre su miembro este reaccionó de sobre manera, encendiendo de nuevo la lujuria en él.

Gracias a esto fue capaz de obtener más aguante.

Aun si tenía mucho cansancio en su cuerpo por la actividad de la noche anterior, no podía negar en que esa sería la manera en la que le gustaría despertar todos los días, al lado de su Rin.

Aunque claro, también esperaba a que esa sobreexcitación que tenía su gemela, fuera parte solo de las hormonas del embarazo.

Después de la "muestra de amor" entre los gemelos, Miku decidió que sería hora de que bajaran a desayunar, así que decidió entrar por la puerta del cuarto de ambos sin antes avisar.

—Chicos, es hora del desayuno— dijo alegremente, mirando directamente a la cama que quedaba justo frente a la puerta de entrada, encontrándose con los dos rubios abrazados, evidentemente desnudos, con apenas las sabanas cubriendo las partes bajas de sus cuerpos.

—¡Miku!— gritaron los dos enojados mientras se intentaban cubrir por completo, cosa la cual no servía mucho, pues siendo las abanas tan ligeras y de color blanco, combinándolo con la luz de la mañana que entraba por la ventana, ciertamente no lograban ocultar mucho.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento, es que todavía no me acostumbro!— gritó la peli verde para defenderse mientras su cara se ponía completamente roja y salía del cuarto —Por cierto, les hice el desayuno, así que pueden bajar en cuanto terminen…— dijo del otro lado de la puerta antes de que sus pasos comenzaran a escucharse en descenso por las escaleras.

—Deberíamos ponerle seguro a la puerta— comentó Len volviendo a recostarse.

—Si puedes acordarte de eso, entonces hazlo— le reprochó Rin con molestia, pues la noche anterior era a él a quien le había dicho que cerrara esa puerta, dando un cambio de humor ciertamente inesperado.

* * *

><p>Después de eso, ambos se asearon en el baño y luego de eso salieron del cuarto, vestidos con ropas normales, al menos Len quien usaba una chaqueta azul marina y con camisa verde y jeans azules, mientras que Rin se había colocado un vestido de color amarillo, como salido de alguno de sus videos, obviamente como ropa de maternidad, solo para evitar que su vientre en crecimiento se notara mucho cuando salieran.<p>

Cuando finalmente se prepararon para bajar a desayunar, Len no pudo evitar sino tomar la mano de su querida prometida al momento en que ella colocaba sus pies sobre los escalones, como temiendo a que si no la sujetaba, la gravedad se la iba a llevar y tirarla al suelo. Y por supuesto, Rin notó esta extra atención, fácilmente comprensible por el embarazo, por lo que se tomó con más fuerza del barandal de madera negra y barnizada que era siempre ignorado por ella.

Finalmente al bajar las escaleras de alfombrado verde, se encontraron con un par de presciencias desagradables.

El Maestro, con su traje de siempre puesto, "trabajando" con su tableta electrónica táctil, cuya presencia había sido desagradable para ellos desde el momento en el que lo conocieron, y que sospechaban que incluso para sus padres y familiares lo miraban de la misma forma. Pero esta no era la presencia que más les afectaba.

Mizki estaba sentada en el sillón del frente a ellos, con su kimoto rosado puesto, leyendo tranquilamente uno de sus tantos libros de literatura o poesía japonesa tradicional. La chica de pelo negro únicamente le dirigió una mirada de desprecio a los dos rubios y soltó un pequeño bufido de desprecio, quizá de asco, como único saludo.

¿Pero que fue eso? Si antes la chica solía saludarlos a ellos, y en general a cualquier otro vocaloid de una manera eufórica al verlos por primera vez en el día. Era obvio que la cosa entre la pareja de incestuosos y la peli negra estaban más ásperas que la piel de un tiburón.

Decidieron simplemente pasar de ella.

—¡Oigan enanos!— les habló el Maestro tan pronto como se dispusieron a cruzar por la sala a la cocina, en donde les esperaba Miku — ¿Van a trabajar hoy, o van a seguir fingiendo que los dos tienen embarazo de once meses?— preguntó molesto y sarcastico pero sin desviar la vista de su aparato electrónico.

—Lo siento, tenemos planes para nuestro día de incapacidad— contestó Rin cerrando los ojos, diciendo de manera segura.

—Sí, es lo menos que nos debe usted tras hacernos trabajar más de lo que la ley permite trabajar a un menor de edad— confirmó Len volteando con Rin y sujetándola de la cadera para continuar su camino. El Maestro no dio contestación alguna, solo miró a quien estaba sentado junto a él, y le dirigió una mirada pensativa, imaginando lo que pasaba por la mente de la peli negra acerca de los gemelos.

—Cuanto más permitirá que esa tonta pretensión aberrante continúe— no preguntó, sino que exigió saber la chica del kimoto rosado a su Maestro.

—¿Cuan de todas?— preguntó desinteresado el hombre de traje —La sodomía, la pedofilia, la zoofilia…—

—El incesto— se apresuró a decir Mizki.

—Lo que sea necesario— contestó el —No han dañado a nadie, y no le disgustan a nadie—intentó explicar —Además de que es ciertamente divertido como se toma el tabú del incesto tan a la ligera ¿O no?— volteó a mirar a la chica con una sonrisa socarrona.

—Precisamente eso— objetó ella —No simplemente pueden saltarse las reglas sin que nadie haga nada—

—Precisamente eso— pronunció él imitándola —No quiero ser yo el viento que derribe su castillo de cartas construido en una base prohibida— dijo con tono sarcástico —No, quiero ver como los puños de de hierro lo derriban— esta vez cambió su tono a uno mas sombrío. Se dispuso a caminar a través de un pequeño pasillo que salía en la parte posterior de la sala, que realmente le dirigía a su habitación, pero antes —Ah y por cierto— se detuvo y regresó con la chica —Yumma no llegó anoche a su cuarto, por si no lo habías notado— dijo para después salir por el pasillo, dejando a la peli negra con un suspiro de melancolía en sus labios.

—¡Al fin llegan chicos!— gritó Miku animadamente abriendo la puerta de la cocina y dejándolos entra, en donde estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa principal Meiko, Miki, Ryuto y… Yuki.

—¿Porqué tardaron tanto en bajar?— preguntó un poco molesta Miki, colocando las manos sobre la mesa, observando un poco extrañada el vestido tan "puritano" que portaba la rubia.

—Miki tranquila— le dijo Meiko sosteniéndole el hombro —Seguramente no están para que les grites, tuvieron una noche muy agitada y tal vez lo que quieren es descansar— propuso la castaña sonriendo con cierta marca de perversión en su mirada, provocando un sonrojo en los rostros de los gemelos.

—¿Noche agitada?— preguntó Miki con mirada extrañada, de manera similar a la de Ryuto —¿Salieron a alguna parte?— interrogó sin entender lo que Meiko decía, provocando que esta solo soltara una risa aguda, mientras el sonrojo de los gemelos no solo crecía, sino que se propagaba con Miku.

Yuki de repente, se levantó sin anterior advertencia, saliendo casi corriendo de la cocina, golpeando la puerta al salir sin siquiera terminar su desayuno que no consistía en nada más que en pan tostado con jalea de manzana arriba. Ryuto miró unos momentos a la puerta, para después seguir comiendo su cereal como si nada, solo frunciendo un poco el seño. Debieron todos los presentes haber esperado una reacción como esa de una niña quien no soportaba escuchar del incesto, ni mucho menos tratarlo como algo normal o de lo cual sacar situaciones hilarantes.

—No importa…— dijo Miku compartiendo el sentimiento de indiferencia del pequeño peli verde —Les hice el desayuno— y entonces pasó de la barra en donde preparaban la comida un par de platos brillantes con un par de torres de panqueques recién preparados, —Anden, empiecen a comer— les motivó —Unos tienen sabor a banana y los otros tienen sabor a naranja— remarcó acercando los platos a ellos junto al jarabe dulce y la crema azucarada.

Tenían que admitir que eso se veía delicioso, les parecía que siendo Miku lo más probable es que les hubiera preparado algo con sabor a puerro, simplemente por el gusto de compartir su pasión por la comida verde, pero no, esos alimentos se veían apetitosos y comestibles. Al menos para Len, pues Rin sostenía su barriga con la mano izquierda mientras con la derecha cubría su boca y su nariz.

—Lo siento mucho Miku— comenzó a decir la Kagamine —pero el día de hoy no me siento con mucho apetito— su querida amiga peli verde se quedó con una cara de desilusión, después de tanto tiempo que le había tomado en hacer que los panqueques tuvieran el toque exacto de sabor a naranja, ni muy saturado ni muy insípido.

—Vamos Rin, tienes que comer algo, no querrás que el bebé nazca desnutrido, ¿o sí?— sugirió Meiko mientras tomaba un cuchillo y un tenedor de su lado y se los pasaba a la rubia, mientras Miki asentía para apoyar la noción de la castaña.

—Solo un poco Rin, esto no sale de tu dieta— le habló Len al oído al notar que la indecisión de su hermana aumentaba, mientras él comenzaba a degustar él alimento preparado por la mayor.

Tan solo una pequeña probada de una octava parte de uno de los panqueques bastó para que el ánimo de Rin diera un repentino cambio y comenzara a comer gustosa. Gracias a esto, el ambiente del lugar se fue tranquilizando un poco tras lo ocurrido con Yuki.

Rápidamente los gemelos pidieron un poco de jugo de naranja para los dos, aun después de las insistencias de Meiko de que si Rin continuaba así su bebé iba a nacer de color anaranjado, razón por la cual tuvo que ser tranquilizada por Len.

El resto del desayuno transcurrió normal, o tan normal como puede ser con Miku y Miki intentando detener a Meiko de que le pusiera Vodka a su café de la mañana. Al terminar de comer, Rin se acercó hasta uno de los estantes de la cocina y sacó un pequeño frasco blanco de allí. Seguido de esto, sacó una pequeña pastilla de color verde del interior y con un poco de jugo se la pasó.

—¿Estas medicinas son las que te regaló el médico?— preguntó Miki recargando su barbilla sobre la mesa, intentando leer los garabatos escritos en el recipiente.

—Si así es, son vitaminas— confirmó la rubia un poco distraída con tragar apropiadamente la medicina.

—Son para ayudar en el correcto desarrollo del bebé— complementó Len.

—¿Y qué es lo que contienen?— preguntó con mirada analítica la peli rosada, intentando descifrar los escritos del frasco mientras lo sujetaba con la mano izquierda. Len y Rin se miraron, pues realmente ninguno de os dos se había puesto a investigar lo que contenían esas tabletas de vitaminas, solo sabían que no dañarían al bebé. Entonces recordaron la promesa del médico.

—No estamos seguros— dijo Len sin intentar causar mucha expectación negativa por la respuesta.

—Sí, pero si el médico ha sido capaz de atendernos incluso sabiendo del incesto, dudo que no podamos confiar en las medicinas que él nos entrega personalmente— justificó Rin.

Miki continuó viendo el frasco por un tiempo más, pese a las consideradas confianzas que daban lo gemelos a esas vitaminas, tan solo para darse por vencida, pues no entendía el ruso.

—Bueno, eso no importa— distrajo Miku —Ahora que ya han terminado de comer, ¿Qué tal si vamos al centro comercial?— preguntó con euforia, acercando repentinamente el rostro a los de sus compañeros.

—¿Para qué?— preguntó Rin alejando a su amiga de tan cerca de su cara, sin necesidad de estresarse mucho.

—¡Pues para empezar a planear el Baby shower!— gritó con más alegría que antes, quedando a un poco de sacara a Rin de quicio, llamando también la atención de Miki.

—¡De ninguna manera, el baby shower puede esperar hasta los últimos meses, lo que necesitamos empezar a planear desde hoy es la boda! — intervino, saliendo de su momento de análisis, la peli rosada sin dejar contestar a la Kagamine.

—La boda puede ser hasta después, pero necesitamos que esté listo el nacimiento del bebé— dijo Miku con entusiasmo, intentando convencer a Rin.

—Pero no quieren que si hijo nazca como un bastardo— insistió Miki, —Mejor tenerlo bien cuando ya estén juntos, además de que no querrás un vestido de talla extra grande para tu boda ¿o sí Rin?— debido a que tanto la peli rosa como la peli verde tenían la mala costumbre de grita al momento de discutir, Len tuvo que intervenir antes de que le provocaran un malestar a su hermana a causa del enojo.

—Tranquilícense las dos— dijo alejándolas de en frente de Rin —Lo siento mucho, pero ya tenemos planes los dos para el día de hoy— le aclaró, haciendo que los dos se sentaran de nuevo, recibiendo una sonrisa como muestra de agradecimiento por parte de la rubia.

—¿Y a donde van a ir?— preguntó curiosa Meiko, mirando como Miku y Miki solo bufaban con molestia. Una mirada cómplice se formó en los labios de Len, y fue después compartida con Rin a la vez que se tomaba de la mano.

* * *

><p>Las puertas corredizas del edificio se habrían de par en par mientras Len y Rin cruzaban al vestíbulo del lugar, dejando tras de ellos la vista del recibidor de piedra cerca del estacionamiento, en donde habían dejado su vehículo de transporte.<p>

Al entrar en el vestíbulo, pudieron notar como varias docenas de mujeres se movilizaban rápidamente por los pasillos, pasando del un ala a otra del hospital al que habían llegado. Rin no pudo evitar notar el extraño y atrayente aroma que invadió sus fosas nasales al instante, un aroma suave y puro, quizá algo dulce, o de consistencia cremosa y calida, como si se tratara de un alimento, y por supuesto, ella sabía de que se trataba.

—Nunca nos imaginé entrando aquí— comentó Len con la vista distraída mientras observaba a una mujer embarazada casi en el acto del parto siendo llevaba en camilla a la sala de partos.

—¿Te imaginabas visitando una clínica de maternidad con otra mujer?— preguntó Rin sintiendo un poco de ofensa en las palabras de su hermano.

—¿Eh? No, no, no, Con ninguna mujer en realidad,— se apresuró a rectificar —aunque sabía que si lo hacía alguna vez sería solo contigo— expresó una sonrisa a su hermana.

Así era, se encontraban en una clínica de maternidad, uno de esos lugares en donde las mujeres embarazadas acudían de manera especial para poder tener un parto más confortable, que a diferencia de un hospital normal, tenía preferencia en ese asunto.

Y claro era, que al ser de esto en lo que se especializaba el lugar, estaba lleno de mujeres embarazadas, algunas casi en labor de parto, así como el olor a bebé, como decir, al de humano "recién salido", que provocaba una reacción especial en la preñada Rin.

Los dos se tomaron de la mano y comenzaron a caminar hasta llegar a la recepción, pisando la gran imagen en la alfombra de una mujer con un niño en sus manos, en donde una mujer algo mayor con bata blanca y con un poco de sobrepeso estaba atendiendo a alguien por teléfono. Se acercaron hasta el lugar, e intentaron llamar levemente la atención de la mujer.

—Nombres— habló rápidamente la señora con una voz fuerte y gruesa sin siquiera voltear a verlos, poco característica en una fémina. Rin se apresuró a decir el suyo.

—Mi nombre es Kagamine Rin—

—El mío es Kagamine Len— dijo atropelladamente el rubio.

La mujer levantó un poco la vista y dijo —Esta bien, una pareja de hermanos— con esto provocó que los dos abrieran los ojos de manera repentina, dándose cuenta del error que habían cometido —Es bueno que el gemelo acompañe a su hermana a visitar esta clase de lugares, sobre todo si se trata de una madre soltera que no tiene a nadie más— sacó de repente la conclusión aquella señora.

—Disculpe…— le llamó la atención el hombre Kagamine, sin saber cómo continuar, pues no se suponía que en ese lugar los tratarían como hermanos, sino que allí ya conocerían de su "situación".

—Sabe usted que él es el padre, ¿cierto?— se arriesgó a preguntar Rin señalando a Len, mirando la cara de falta de entendimiento que mostraba la mujer, entendiendo inmediatamente el error número dos.

Aun sin que la mujer pudiera entender de manera correcta lo que había dicho la rubia, otra mujer, unos cuantos años menor, llegó por la puerta que estaba tras de esta y la interrumpió.

—No te preocupes Akairi, yo atenderé a estos dos— indicó la mujer que recién había llegado, sujetándola del hombro, y evitando que tomara el teléfono, antes de que tomara muy probablemente llamara a la policía.

—Buenas tardes— Saludaron educadamente los gemelos a la mujer que recién había entrado, de cabello rozado claro y atado en una pequeña colita de caballo que descendía en espiral por su espalda y unos anteojos de marco rojo muy estilizado, por supuesto, el indicativo de su razón de estar en ese lugar, una bata blanca que le cubría hasta las rodillas.

—Mucho gusto, ustedes deben de ser los Kagamine— dijo para recibir una asentida por parte de los gemelos, —Mi nombre es Yuna, la doctora Yuna— se presentó con ellos pasándose del otro lado del estante de la recepción.

—Mucho gusto doctora— saludó Rin con la mano —¿Usted si sabe de nuestro caso…?— preguntó un poco mientras Len saludaba de igual forma.

—Claro que si— les confirmó —Su doctor, el profesor…— se quedó un poco pensando para después sacar de su bata una pequeña libreta —Mik…hail, el profesor Mikhail me habló sobre ustedes dos y su caso de incesto, no se preocupen— dijo en voz alta, llamando la atención de la mujer que estaba tras el mostrador.

—¿Es seguro que estemos aquí, hablando de eso?— preguntó Len un poco mortificado, viendo la mirada de asco que había retomado el rostro de la recepcionista.

—Claro que sí— les aseguró la peli rosa —En esta clínica respetamos la privacidad de las personas, y de hecho yo entiendo a la perfección su situación— dio una sonrisa de bastante confianza mas para los Kagamine que para ella misma.

—¿Lo entiende?— preguntó de nuevo Len, esta vez extrañado, imaginando que, si era correcto, la doctora también tendría una relación incestuosa, Rin por su parte solo formó una sonrisa en sus labios, al haber encontrado a quien figuraba ser alguien que podía decir plenamente que les entendía.

—No precisamente, de hecho no tengo una relación con algún familiar— rectificó ella con un poco de vergüenza sacando la lengua —Pero siempre he sentido cierta fascinación por las relaciones incestuosas, y de hecho si tuviera un gemelo, no me faltaría el día en el que pensara en hacer incesto— admitió mirando hacia arriba, sacando de dudas a los rubios, o al menos en lo que cabía decirlo, sin contar la extrañación provocada.

De repente de la parte contraria al mostrador, se escucho como la recepcionista raspaba la garganta como para indicarle algo a la peli rosa.

—Disculpe, si me pudieran seguir ahora para iniciar el recorrido— les dijo a los gemelos, indicándoles con el pulgar el pasillo principal del edificio por el cual empezó a caminar, siendo rápidamente seguida por los rubios, dejando a una recepcionista algo asqueada y con bastantes dudas sobre la cuestionable reputación de la doctora.

Los pasillos del lugar eran de un color azul claro, muy relajante a la vista, y en las paredes había pequeñas bancas blancas para los familiares de los pacientes que esperaban, hechas perfectamente para permanecer sentados por horas.

Llegaron hasta la primera parada, fue en el mismo pasillo, a un vidrio tras el cual estaba una sala llena de bebés en sus pequeñas camitas de distintos colores, todos ellos recién nacidos de tan solo unas horas, esperando para ser examinados.

Rin no pudo evitar pegar su cara contra el vidrio para ver más de cerca a los pequeños.

—¡Míralos Len, son tan lindos!—soltó un gritillo agudo moviéndole el hombro a su hermano.

—Sí, son muy adorables y pequeños— dijo Len con sinceridad, viendo como los bebés se movían sobre sus camas, adormilados, seguramente con hambre y con deseo de ver a su madre.

—Claro que son pequeños, son apenas recién nacidos— aclaró Yuna —Es en esta sala en donde los preparamos para realizarles el Tamiz neonatal, un examen en el que les tomamos un poco de sangre para ver si tiene alguna enfermedad que pueda ser prevenida— explicó con una sonrisa considerando que esto era tal vez lo que ellos querían escuchar.

—¿Se puede saber que enfermedades tiene un niño desde que nace?— preguntó Rin alejando el rostro del vidrio — ¿Entonces cualquier enfermedad puede ser tratada gracias a ese estudio?—

—La gran mayoría de los males y trastornos físicos pueden ser evitados si se tratan desde que el paciente es joven— la doctora se recargó en la pared —si hacemos un par de análisis, encontramos la enfermedad, los padres pueden actuar antes de que algo mas pase—

Len tenía que admitir que esa era una información que le agradaba escuchar bastante, pues significaba que había razones por las cuales creer que la ciencia moderna les podría ayudar a cualquier problema que tuviera el bebé. Cierto era, que no había razón por la cual poner todas las esperanzas solo en que la ciencia curaría todo, pero al menos era una nueva esperanza.

Luego de esto, los dos siguieron a la doctora hasta la siguiente parada, una puerta blanca cerrada con seguro desde adentro, que al ser abierta, dejó ver a un pequeño corral alfombrado en la habitación, en donde había una docena de bebés pequeños gateando por todas partes y jugando con pequeños jugetes didácticos de colores alegres.

—¿Esto es una guardería?— preguntó la Kagamine, mientras Len solo observaba atento a los pequeños.

—Algo así— respondió la doctora —Es aquí en donde tenemos a los bebés de las madres que necesitaron quedarse en el hospital o en cirugía, y nosotros les cuidamos y les alimentamos de mientras—

Los dos rubios se acercaron hasta la orilla del pequeño corral, para poder ver a los infantes más de cerca, justo al lado de una enfermera que sostenía a un pequeño de ojos verdes, con pijama y gorrito amarillo, el cual llamó la atención de ambos rubios.

—Saben una cosa— les molestó Yuna —En esta habitación a veces traemos a las madres primerizas para que puedan interactuar con recién nacidos, solo para que se den una idea de cómo serán sus propios hijos— y tras informarles de esto, le hizo una seña con la mano a la enfermera con el bebé y esta comenzó a pasarle al bebé de ojos verdes a Rin.

—No espere, no estoy lista…— protestó Rin sin muchos resultados, pues el pequeño dio a parar en sus brazos rápidamente. No fue difícil adivinar el miedo que tenía Rin al sostener al bebé, tan solo ver su mirada preocupada se podía decir que temía romperlo o de que se le cayera.

Pero no pasó más de un minuto en lo que el pequeño bebé de amarillo se acomodó en los brazos de la rubia, en lo que parecería ser en una forma de cuna. Después de esto, solo fue cuestión de un poco de tiempo antes de que Rin se encariñara con el pequeño, sujetándolo de manera afectiva, abrazándolo contra ella misma, acercándolo para oler el dulce aroma de bebé que tenía.

—Pero que pequeño mas adorable— dijo la chica sosteniendo al pequeño frente a ella —¿Quieres sostenerlo Lenny?— le preguntó a su hermano quien solo observaba toda al afección.

—Claro— asintió Len, recibiendo al pequeño de la manera más segura que pudo, sosteniéndolo con los brazos en forma de cuna. Al igual que con Rin, se notaba que él tenía cierta inseguridad por sostener al pequeño, pero ese primer encuentro con un infante fue algo con lo cual logró alcanzar aunque fuera un poco su deseo de ser padre. Miró al pequeño, este le sonrió con sus pequeños labios, mostrando sus encías sin dientes, y solo esto bastó para que Len lo abrazara de manera similar a como lo hizo Rin.

—Para estar en los primeros meses de embarazo pareciera que ustedes dos ya están ansiosos por ser padres— comentó la doctora. Los gemelos solo sonrieron mientras juntos acariciaban al pequeño como si se tratara de su propio hijo aun no nato.

* * *

><p>Continúa en el siguiente cap.<p> 


	10. Ultimátum II

Capítulo 9 II

* * *

><p>Las paradas después de esto fueron más rápidas, por ejemplo de esto, observaron las salas de parto, en las cuales Len no pudo evitar empalidecer al imaginarse el momento en el que Rin se vería recostada en una cama con la gran barriga sobresaliente y las piernas abiertas a punto de dar nacimiento a su hijo. En cuanto a Rin, ella solamente se sintió emocionada al elegir la sala de color amarillo con vista al jardín de la clínica, ignorando todo el dolor que le distraería de la vista al momento del parto.<p>

Luego de eso, la doctora les llevó a ambos a un pequeño consultorio en donde entregó mas medicinas a Rin, aparte de las entregadas por el médico, algunas para que tomara en cuanto iniciara la lactancia con tal de mejorar la producción de leche materna, así como algunas que tomaría el bebé al nacer, como sueros o suplementos, e incluso unas pastillas para Len, solo contra el posible estrés del embarazo con el que trataría.

Además de todo esto, la doctora se alegró de que los gemelos aceptaran como regalo un par videos ilustrativos de la reproducción humana, con escenas explicitas de los momentos de parto. Ninguno de los dos se imaginaba en efecto que esas películas les causarían.

Y por último, y solo debido a que el último ultrasonido se había realizado en poco tiempo atrás, la doctora les guió a los dos hasta una tienda de tamaño un tanto grande dentro del mismo hospital, en donde se vendían miles de artículos para bebés. Desde baberos cunas, chupones, ropa de colores alegres, hasta juguetes varios, y sillas y asientos para autos, especiales para niños.

—¿Qué te parece si compramos estos?— preguntó Rin con alegría a su hermano mientras sujetaba unos mamelucos de color amarillo.

—Rin, ese color es para niña, y todavía no sabemos que será— le explicó sosteniendo la pequeña prenda.

—No es para niña, tú usabas siempre ropa de color amarillo cuando éramos niños— dijo provocando que Yuna soltara una risita.

—Pero solo la usaba porque nuestros padres compraban la ropa al dos por uno del mismo color— intentó justificar para no quedar tan mal frente a la peli rosada, —Mejor esperemos a saber que será y así elegimos mejor el color, ¿te parece?—

—De acuerdo— se resignó Rin mientras colocaba las prendas de nuevo en su lugar —Pero me dejarás llevare estas— le dijo en lo que tomaba unos baberos de color morado, color sin relación sexista aparente.

Compraron bastantes cosas en lo que estuvieron en la tienda, con la tarjeta de la compañía por supuesto, de la cuenta en la que nadie preguntaría de la causa de los gastos. Compraron algunas mantas y cobijas, un par de biberones, chupones, un comunicador, pese a que supuestamente compartirían la habitación del bebé, una sonaja amarilla, un arrullador, en fin, las suficientes cosas como para que Len terminara con bolsas llenas en ambas manos, ninguna para Rin claro, pues según el varón, llevar al bebé ya era suficiente.

—Los veré en un par de meses más, para una revisión, su médico me comunicará de la fecha en la cual reunirnos — les informó la doctora Yuna mientras levantaba la mano para despedirlos, encontrándose casi en la salida de la clínica.

—De acuerdo, muchas gracias doctora— le agradeció Rin recibiendo la mano de la peli rosada, mientras Len solo asentía con gusto. Tras esto, la doctora Yuna solamente se retiró del lugar, avanzando por uno de los pasillos laterales del edificio, sin siquiera dar una explicación previa.

Pareciera que los Kagamine estaban a punto de retirarse de igual manera en dirección de la salida, para luego ir hasta su vehículo, pero antes de esto, un sonido parecido a un gruñido vino de la parte media de estomago de Rin, provocando que la chica se inclinara de dolor.

—¿Rin, estás bien?— preguntó apresurado Len mientras se acercaba a su hermana.

—Estoy bien— contestó ella volviendo a ponerse de pie, sujetando su estomago —Solo tengo un poco de hambre—

—Si quieres podemos llegar a un restaurante en el camino— propuso Len.

—No, creo que vi una maquina de sopas instantáneas en uno de los pasillos— le dijo ella rápidamente, comenzando a caminar de vuelta al interior del edifico —Tu adelántate al auto y mete las cosas, luego te alcanzo—

—no creo que la sopa instantánea este dentro de tu dieta— le detuvo el rubio.

—Pero Len…— le volvió a replicar —Tengo un terrible antojo por sopa—dijo con un tono de pujido mientras intentaba convencerlo, colocando su mejor mirada de cachorrito triste que pudo.

—Bien, supongo que si compras una, pero con poco conservador no habrá mucho problema— le dijo él intentando se comprensivo con sus antojos de embarazo.

—Muchas gracias— la chica se acercó hasta él y le dio un beso en los labios, para después irse al interior de la clínica. Len solamente siguió caminando hasta el estacionamiento, sintiendo todo el tiempo como alguien le seguía.

* * *

><p>De nuevo estando dentro de la clínica, Rin comenzó a recorrer los pasillos de color azul, de un lado para otro, intentando encontrar su preciada sopa instantánea. Se distrajo de nuevo por al menos diez minutos al encontrar la sala en donde los recién nacidos esperaban para sus exámenes, pero de nuevo recordó el motivo de su búsqueda, hasta que al fin, al otro lado de la clínica encontró la maquina, solo para darse cuenta de que estaba apagada, y que al parecer necesitaba llave para ser encendida.<p>

Así que con decepción y un estomago hambriento, pues le parecía más fácil simplemente esperar a llegar a su casa que buscar al encargado de mantenimiento, la chica rubia decidió regresar al estacionamiento en donde estaba Len.

Estaba por recordar con exactitud el camino a la salida, sin necesidad de desviarse del camino, cuando repentinamente, pudo escuchar como alguien le llamaba por su nombre a sus espaldas. Volteó, más por puro instinto que por orden directa a su cuerpo, solo para encontrarse con una planta en su maceta en la esquina a la que su vista había sido dirigida.

"Fue solo mi imaginación" pensó intentando tranquilizarse, para después regresar su mirada al camino que seguía.

—Hola Rin— le llamó alegremente una chica enfrente de ella, a unos cuantos centímetros de su cara.

—¡Dios Mío!— gritó asustada la chica rubia al ver a su amiga Teto tan de cerca y en un instante tan repentino, vestia con cuna falda de color rojo y yna sudadera de color rosado que tenìa entreabierta para dejar ver una playera blanca.

—No soy Dios, soy Teto, ¿Qué ya no te acuerdas de mí?— le preguntó con gracia mientras le tomaba el hombro para intentar calmarla.

—Te… Teto, ¿qué haces aquí?— preguntó sujetando su barriga algo más grande de lo normal, quizá por instinto para evitar que se notara demasiado, o para que no le pasara nada tras el susto.

—De hecho te estaba buscando a ti— le explicó ella —Este lugar es muy grande, pensé que ya te habrías ido con Len— le expresó mientras comenzaba a caminar alrededor de ella.

—¿Me buscabas a mi?— preguntó un poco extrañada. Eso era muy malo, si sabía que ella y por lo tanto Len estaban allí, significaba que sabía el motivo por el cual estaba allí, o al menos es lo que temía.

—Así es, y también buscaba a Len— "¡Rayos!" pensó la rubia —No te preocupes, ya me enteré del asunto por el que están en esta clínica de maternidad— en ese momento la sangre de Rin comenzó a sentirse más fría en su cuerpo, sin duda que eso era peligroso para el bebé, pero no pudo evitarlo.

—¿Quién te lo contó?— preguntó intentando calmar su voz, así como evitar dejar ver lo asustada que estaba de que alguien le anduviera contando el secreto a cualquiera.

—Eso no importa, lo que importa es que te quiero ayudar— le dijo volviendo a tomarla del hombro para verla directamente a los ojos, logrando entender que la comprendía de una manera que no había visto antes, quizá Teto tuviera algo que ver con el tema y quería apoyarla en eso, entonces su respiración se tranquilizó y su nivel de estrés bajó —Rin, tienes que abortar al bebé— bueno, su nivel de estrés volvió a subir.

Len recién había llegado hasta el automóvil de color amarillo con el que habían llegado a la clínica, solamente un auto lujoso del año de color amarillo, de un valor de varias decenas de miles de euros, estacionado en un espacio solitario y lejano del lote, pero que gran idea. Tras dejar las cosas en el asiento de piel de lado trasero, se dispuso a salir para dirigirse de nuevo a la clínica para reunirse con su prometida.

—¡Hola Len!— escucho un fuerte grito tras de él, lo que reaccionó que por instinto levantara la cabeza, solo para golpearse en la nuca con el techo del mismo auto.

—¡Con un demo…!— se detuvo a maldecir mientras se acariciaba la zona del golpe. Volteó su vista para encontrar a la intromisión que le había interrumpido, solo para encontrarse con Neru y Haku, ambas con agitada respiración, y aparentemente sudadas, llegando desde las afueras del estacionamiento.

—Hola Len, ¿como estas? — le preguntó la albina con un tono de lo más amable.

—Muy bien, gracias…— respondió él intentando evadirlas —Ahora si me disculpan, tengo que ir con Rin, de seguro me estará buscando— comenzó a caminar al lado contrario de donde las había encontrado.

—¡Espera!— le detuvo Neru tomándole del brazo, al ver que el Kagamine respondía de manera tan hostil por el contacto físico como para alejarla con un movimiento, decidió intentar un acercamiento diferente —La… lamento haberlos ofendido a ti y a Rin a su bebé, y quiero decir que toleraré la decisión que ustedes tomaron— dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Len, permaneció estático unos minutos. Le parecía algo inusual, que conociendo tanto a Neru, ella fuera capaz de disculparse por algo que dijo, cosa completamente inusual en ella. Haku por su parte, solo permanecía con su vista perdida en la nada ¿Neru le contó todo? Bueno, eso era obvio ahora.

—Bueno, no importan está bien— fue todo lo que contestó el rubio en lo que se disponía a retomar su camino.

—¡Pero espera!— le volvió a detener al chica de ojos amarillos —El hecho de que decida tolerar su relación no quiere decir que la acepte, por lo tanto tengo derecho a protestar y decir lo que pienso— razonó —Y lo que pienso es que no deberían tener al bebé—

—¿Qué?— preguntó bastante molesto y ofendido Len, provocando cierta conmoción en ambas chicas. Tenía que tranquilizarse un poco, aunque tanto estrés teniendo que tratar con personas en su propia vivienda que estuvieran en contra de su decisión le anduviera matando, tenía que controlarse —Mira Neru— comenzó a hablarle —Ciertamente, no creo que haya una razón por la cual tu o cualquier otra persona moralista a la que le disguste el incesto tenga que meter sus narices en la relación consensuada de dos personas que se aman de verdad, así que por favor, mantente callada— le dijo con un tono entendible de amenaza, dejando callada a la rubia.

—Len, por favor— habló Haku acercándose a él y tomándolo del brazo,—Nosotras queremos ayudarte, solo escucha lo que tenemos que decir— Len estuvo a punto de alejar a la albina de la misma manera que lo hizo anteriormente con Neru, pero se detuvo a tiempo.

—No pienso cambiar mi opinión, no importa lo que digan, Rin y yo conservaremos a nuestro bebé— dijo decidido.

—Solo un poco— le insistió Neru, retrocediendo un poco.

—De acuerdo…— se resignó —Tienen hasta que Rin regrese para decirme lo que quieran, pero ya les dije que no cambiaré de opinión— se recargó en la puerta amarilla del auto y se preparó para escuchar una nueva sarta de tonterías.

—Muy bien…— dijo Neru con algo de nerviosismo, volteando a ver a su amiga albina para solo ver una cara de confusión ¿Volvió a beber sin que se diera cuenta? Eso no estaba bien. —En primer lugar…— tenía que decirle al rubio algo que fuera convincente, al menos hasta que Teto llegara con Rin y le ayudara, —¿Te das cuenta de que la decisión que has tomado es algo que va en contra de toda la moralidad, la sociedad, la religión y la vida misma?— Len suspiró con fuerza ante esto, dejando de manera notable el hecho de que estaba harto de escuchar esa clase de cosas.

Es decir, como si aquello y otras cosas no se las hubieran dicho al menos una centena de veces al menos en la última semana, o lo que es más, que esos temas no se los hubiera repetido él mismo un millar de veces desde que inició su relación incestuosa.

Solo esperaba a que su dulce hermana gemela regresara pronto, ella si era capaz de tratar con mujeres que le sacaran a él de quicio.

—¡No voy abortar a mi bebé!— gritó Rin en respuesta de la "solución" de su amiga, mientras esta solo quedaba con un rostro neutral ante el grito —¿Cómo puedes pensar en eso?— le preguntó con las lagrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos —¿Qué demonios te ha hecho él para que le desees la muerte?— se sintió de repente muy atacada, muy inhibida, quizá más por la culpa de las hormonas del embarazo.

—Rinny— le habló con cariño la pelirroja intentando tomar su mano, a lo que la rubia se reusó —Lo que digo no es porque odie a tu futuro hijo o hija, ni que lo considere como algo malo, algo impuro— se explicó mientras Rin se comenzaba a limpiar la humedad de sus ojos —Lo digo por el bien del bebé—

Esta había sido una respuesta completamente ilógica para Rin —¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso?— preguntó con indignación.

—Solo piensa en el bebé, Rin, piensa en cómo sería su vida— dijo seriamente, mirando a los ojos a la rubia, quien estuvo a punto de contestarle, pero que fue detenida rápidamente —Y no me digas cosas como que tu y Len lo amaran y demás cosas como lo lino que sería que verte con tu pancita de embarazo— la Kagamine trago profundo —Quiero que te imagines como sería la vida de un pobre niño o niña que no pueda moverse o pensar bien—

—No es muy probable…— dijo la chica —Es decir, Len y yo somos sanos… y hay exámenes con los cuales se pueden prevenir enfermedades de ese tipo—intentó argumentar con lo poco que le quedaba.

—Pero nada es seguro, no están seguros de si su hijo nacerá deforme o con un daño cerebral irreparable o con una discapacidad permanente— intentaba hablar lo más duro y frio que podía, quería ser honesta, quería realmente decirle lo que podría pasar si seguía con eso —Por favor Rin, aborta a esa creatura, por su bien— le exigió tocando con su mano izquierda su vientre.

Rin tenía todo el deseo del mundo de responderle de manera agresiva, de decirle todo en lo que pensaba de su amor con Len, de cómo su amor no era algo malo, de cómo podrían salir de cualquier cosa si estaban juntos y unidos en cuerpo y alma. Pero todo eso parecía ser tan poco valido, tan irreal ante el peso de lo que ella decía. ¿Valía la pena arriesgarse por un ser vivo que no podría vivir de manera correcta y sana?

—Y no solo eso— continuó Teto con la reflexión —piensa en lo difícil que sería para ese pequeño el existir, como lo tratarían los demás ¿Crees que sería muy divertido que no tuviera amigos solo porque todos saben que sus padres son incestuosos? ¿Crees que incluso si no tuviera defectos físicos, viviría bien aceptado por todos, como por tus fanáticos o incluso tu propia familia? Este no es ningún juego, Rin— preguntó intentando ser un poco más asertiva.

De nuevo el silencio y las lagrimas deseando salir de los ojos de la rubia. El pasillo se había llenado de una terrible incomodidad, solo a lo lejos se escuchaba el llanto de un niño solitario, que ni siquiera sabían de donde provenía.

—Todo lo que me dices es muy cruel— dijo con la voz rasposa por la tristeza —Me pides que le niegue la vida a un ser que yo misma he creado con amor— dijo colocando su puño sobre su pecho.

—No Rinny querida, te pido que le niegues una existencia penosa y llena de sufrimiento, no solo a él o ella, sino también a Len y a ti misma— decía todo aquello con el mayor de los convencimientos posibles, sin dejar de hablar con frialdad, pero a la vez con un tono con el que intentaba dar a entender que sus intenciones era n amistosas.

—No puedo hacerlo— respondió la rubia, comenzando a soltar algunas lagrimas reprimidas e involuntarias de sus ojos, y tratando de retomar su camino a la salida —incluso si todo lo que dices es cierto, jamás me llegaría a perdonar por no darle la oportunidad a un ser humano de vivir, ni mucho menos a uno que tengo la obligación de proteger con mi vida— se quedó callada mientras dejaba de tocar su vientre —lo siento— se disculpó para después comenzar a salir corriendo.

Teto solo dio un respiro hondo, intentando no salir de sus cabales, y tras esto fue a perseguir a la rubia, dejando atrás el pasillo lleno del llanto constante del bebé desconocido.

—Rin, espera un poco— le pidió tomándole de la mano, justo antes de que cruzara por una puerta blanca con ventanas circulares que dirigía a al vestíbulo de la recepción —Puedes irte con la decisión que creas correcta, pero antes tengo que mostrarte algo— le jaló un poco la mano para indicarle que la siguiera.

Aun si la joven rubia tenía el pensamiento de que su decisión era completamente definitiva, en el fondo quería encontrar algo que le dijera exactamente qué hacer, algo que le dijera como evitar el sufrimiento, ya fuera de Len, de su futuro retoño e incluso de ella misma, pues al fin y al cabo, solo quería proteger a quienes quería. —De acuerdo, vamos a donde quieras— Así que accedió a seguir a Teto por los pasillos de la clínica, a un lugar que ella no conocía, para ver o presenciar algo que suponía darle un giro a su pensamiento tan estático con respecto a la "solución" de su amiga.

—¿Estás segura de esto?— preguntó algo inquieta la doctora Yuna mientras sacaba un llave pequeña de su bolsillo frontal de la bata, dirigiéndose a la rubia, mientras ellas dos junto a Teto se encontraban frente a una puerta blanca hecha de plástico resistente, hubicada en una de las plantas más altas de la clínica, casi abandonada y con ausencia de cuadros alegres en las paredes que recordara que en ese lugar se trataba a niños.

—Tú solamente abre la puerta, que ella merece saber la verdad— dijo Teto algo agresiva, mirando con algo de desprecio a la doctora peli rosada. ¿Se conocían? La doctora dio un profundo respiro antes de introducir lentamente la llave dorada en el picaporte.

—Si crees que la verdad la hará libre…— dijo sin finalizar la chica de anteojos, mientras Rin solamente sostenía su pecho, sintiendo el latir de su corazón.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, mostrando al principio un cuarto un poco más oscuro que el resto del pasillo, de la misma forma que el cuarto en donde cuidaban a los niños de las madres ausentes, en la planta baja del edificio.

El lugar se veía en apariencia vacio, mas al adentrase en la habitación, se pudo observar a una mujer de espaldas, vestida como enfermera, viendo a una pequeña mesa cubierta con un mantel rosa, similar a una cuna, con algunos juguetes en los lados, y algunas imágenes de alegres y coloridos globos y payasos enmarcados en la pared frente a esta.

La doctora Yuna se acercó hasta la chica por la espalda, y dándole un ligero toque en la espalda para advertir su presencia, logró que esa chica vestida de enfermera se moviera un poco para permitir observar lo que se encontraba en esa cuna.

Teto dio una pequeña arcada al ver lo que se encontraba en la recostado sobre las sabanas de color azul claro, confirmando la información que había obtenido desde antes de su encuentro con la Kagamine.

En cuanto a Rin, ella solamente colocó sus manos sobre su boca a la vez que una gran mirada de conmoción se hacía presente en sus ojos, incrédula frente a lo que le mostraban sus ojos.

Era una niña pequeña, o al menos eso es lo que se podía deducir a partir del color de la sabana, pues solo traía puesto un pañal. Su tamaño era muy reducido, quizá no más de cincuenta centímetros extendida a cuerpo completo, sus brazos eran cortos, como la forma de garras reducida por lo apretado y torcido que tenían sus dedos hacía adentro, sus piernas, o al menos una de ellas, era similar a la forma de una raíz muerta, mientras que carecía de su otra extremidad, terminando en un pequeño corte, aparentemente de causa natural.

Su cabeza era quizá lo que mas centraba la mirada de Rin, pues esta no tenía una forma normal, tenía la parte de la frente más elevada que el resto del cráneo de manera desproporcionada, mientras su mandíbula, retorcida de la parte inferior, mostraba unos cuantos dientes en desarrollo, sus ojos estaba cerrados, quizá porque no tenía la fuerza de abrirlos, y su nariz estaba retorcida hacía atrás, como la de un tiburón. Mientras que su pecho tenía una enorme protuberancia sobresaliente, desde donde se alcanzaba a percibir los latidos del enorme corazón de manera clara.

Yuna, con toda confianza, tomo a la creatura con ambos brazos en forma de cuna, acariciando débilmente su mejilla, provocando que ligeros sonidos, quizá risas salieran de la boca de la pequeña. La acercó hasta donde estaban Rin y Teto.

—Se llama Namataka Miu— dijo indicando el nombre de la pequeña.

Rin solamente se limitaba a observar, dándose cuenta de todos los errores que habría cometido la naturaleza en la construcción de este ser.

—Tiene apenas un año y medio, nació de una mujer embarazada que llegó a esta sala en urgencias, no sabemos con exactitud que padecía la madre, solo que quizá… es producto de una violación incestuosa— dijo en un tono casi ahogado sin decidir seguir la oración.

De eso se trataba todo, ahora Rin entendía porque Teto quería llevarlas hasta ese lugar, y de porque quería que abortara.

—Sin importar cuánto estudiara a esta pequeña, no encontraban la causa de tantos padecimientos en un solo ser— continuó Teto —Los doctores le calcularon máximo un año y medio de vida, cuando muera su cuerpo será estudiado para averiguar que atrocidad fue cometida por la mano de Dios en esta ocasión— las palabras sonaban frías y atroces, como si se estuviera refiriendo a un pedazo de carne podrida —Se cree que esto es resultado de un gen recesivo alterado tras la radioactividad causada por las bombas de Hiroshima y Nagasaki—

Rin cerró los ojos como si un dolor pulsante atravesara su pecho. Ella misma sabía que alguna ascendencia suya había resultado sobreviviente tras los atentados contra la humanidad ocurridas al final de la segunda gran guerra del hombre, viviéndolos en carne propia, pero nunca habían registrado ninguna irregularidad en su familia desde ese entonces, eso era bueno ¿cierto?

—Esto que vez aquí, Rinny, que ves con tus propios ojos, es nacido de madre— le dijo Teto con una voz fría al oído.

Con esto se resumía todo, una creatura que resultó ser la creación de una unión incestuosa, y quien ahora sufría en vida en dolor del pecado de su padre y de la ambición por las guerra del hombre del pasado.

¿Qué diferencia tendría esta pequeña con el hijo de Len y Rin? Solamente que la descendencia de los rubios había sido concebida con amor y aun así, esto no garantizaba ninguna diferencia real.

—¿Me permite cargarla?— dijo Rin refiriéndose a la pequeña en los brazos de la doctora, extendiendo sus manos en forma horizontal. La peli rosada asintió un poco, y con el más extremo cuidado del mundo, le pasó a la pequeña a los brazos de la rubia, temiendo que se rompiera con el menor de los movimientos erróneos. Bueno, quizá si lo hiciera.

Rin sujetó a la pequeña con mucho cuidado, intentando colocar una mano por la parte baja de su cuerpecito, colocando la otra mano con mucho cuidado por la nuca, sintiendo como el débil cráneo se debilitaba con el tacto, sintiendo como si sus dedos se fueran a hundir. Decidió mejor sujetarla con el brazo, dejando su mano izquierda para sujetarla de manera correcta, para luego acercar su mano derecha a la carita de la pequeña y acariciarla con cuidado.

La observó por unos momentos, guardando sumo cuidado. Lograba sentir su ligera respiración, su calor corporal traspasándose de las mantas que la cubrían y sus latiditos eran lo suficientemente fuertes para ser percibidos con el tacto simple.

Sin decir una sola palabra mas, Rin acercó a la pequeña hasta donde estaba su propio rostro, y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente, provocándole una reacción positiva, expresada con un ruido de cariño salido de su pequeña boquita. Luego de eso, la sujetó con más cuidado usando sus dos manos, y la abrazó con cariño.

Era la segunda persona quien se atrevía a abrazarla, después de la doctora Yuna, la segunda quien realmente le demostraba algo de afecto. Y en su mente, muy fuertemente, se seguía repitiendo una y otra vez la frase "un año y medio de vida" como el tiempo restante de aquella creatura en este mundo.

Teto, solamente se mantenía como observando, en realidad algo incrédula, pues esperaba a que Rin saliera a vomitar tras haber visto a aquella abominación, peor el resultado era algo diferente, pues no esperaba a que la rubia se atreviera siquiera a tocar aquello. ¿Acaso tenía la visión de una familia formada por hijos como esos?

Pero los verdaderos pensamientos de Rin eran otros. Ella simplemente no podía creer que estaba en presencia de lo que miles de veces le habían, o mejor dicho, se había auto remarcado como el mayor de los peligros del incesto. No podía o no quería creerlo. No quería creer que un ser vivo sufriera por una tonta injusticia de la vida, que sufriera por un pecado que ella ni siquiera cometió. Esa niña pequeña, no podría moverse con normalidad, no podría caminar, no podría expresarse y tal vez no podía pensar, y jamás viviría lo suficiente, para crecer, ni conocer, ni existir en este cruel mundo.

Eso era lo que más le dolía, ver a una hermosa creatura abandonada por la imperfección provocada por una tontería como era el incesto, resultado de la maldad de uno y el odio e intolerancia de otro. Por eso la abrazaba, porque sentía que la quería proteger, así como sentía que con aquello protegería a su propio bebé.

—Lo siento Teto— le dijo a la pelirroja —se que quieres evitar que mi futuro bebé sufra por algo que no hizo— le dijo intentando no quitar la mirada de la pequeña, quien había alargado su manita hasta alcanzar uno de los mechones rubios de la Kagamine —Pero siempre he pensado que cualquier vida es preciosa, no importa lo que pase— volteó un poco su mirada para observar el seño fruncido de Teto —Y esta experiencia me lo ha comprobado— dijo para después dar un pequeño toque con sus labios en la mejilla de la pequeña Miu.

La enfermera que estaba cuidando al bebé desde el comienzo, se acercó a ella y la retiró de sus brazos con mucho cuidado, volviendo a sostenerla en los suyos.

Rin hizo una pequeña reverencia a la mujer, y luego de eso, la doctora Yuna comenzó a guiar a sus dos invitadas a las afueras del cuarto, sin que Teto pudiera decir nada, pues su vista estaba centrada en el suelo, sin mirar a nada en especifico.

—A propósito…— se detuvo Rin antes de lograr salir del cuarto, volviéndose a la enfermera todavía con la bebé en sus brazos —¿Dónde está la madre de la pequeña?— preguntó fingiendo un poco de inocencia, aunque se pudo percibir que utilizó cierto tono de desprecio al decir la palabra "madre", en comparación del resto de la frase.

—Su madre falleció durante el parto— respondió la doctora peli rosada desde la espalada de la rubia, con un semblante algo serio, más de lo normal —su cuerpo no resistió al momento de dar a luz—

Porque un bebé que tiene complicaciones en su desarrollo, causa complicaciones al nacer, el cuerpo de una mujer no puede soportar tanto dolor ni desangramiento. Esta era de hecho, la segunda razón por la cual Teto quería convencer a Rin de que abortara, pues sabía que sería riesgoso para la rubia tener un bebé que resultara con algún defecto en su desarrollo. Abortar en este caso, sería un mero acto de decisión moral, en donde Rin tendría que poner su vida por sobre la de su bebé, caso el cual no sería por nadie, ni siquiera por la ley, más que por la misma conciencia de la Kagamine.

* * *

><p>La paciencia de Len estaba a punto de agotarse.<p>

En primer lugar, por el hecho de que el ni siquiera consideraba a Neru como una amiga suya, sino más bien como una conocida, nada más y nada menos que como la amiga de su hermana, hasta eso es a donde llegaba su relación con ella, ni siquiera le interesaba saber si tenía alguna afición o gusto compartido con ella. Además de que la chica Akita ni siquiera era un Vocaloid, sino más bien un artista independiente, como una alternativa, que de vez en cuando cantaba con ellos.

Ni siquiera le agradaba mucho la chica de ojos amarillos, mucho menos después de que se enteró de que esta tenía cierto amor por él, nada más un simple enamoramiento juvenil platónico al cual el rubio no atendió, sobre todo porque en esos tiempos su relación con Rin apenas florecía.

La segunda razón, era que, desde hacía treinta minutos, Neru se había enfrascado en un monologo de "porque las relaciones incestuosas estaban mal". La gente tenía su derecho a opinar de lo que quisiera, pero no por eso Len estaría forzado a escuchar todas las opiniones negativas acerca de sus decisiones.

Estas razones, sin contar el hecho de que Haku no había dicho ninguna palabra desde que su amiga rubia había empezado a hablar.

—…Además de que en las civilizaciones antiguas el incesto era prohibido, pues las personas sabían desde ese entonces lo que la procreación entre familiares podía causar…— Anqué Len tenía que admitir que Neru si que tenía algo estudiado el tema, pues seguía hablando y hablando, como la cantidad de palabras que soltara fuera proporcional a su cambio de mentalidad.

Terminaría muriendo en un mar de intenso aburrimiento mental, lejos de la esperanza de volver a escuchar la dorada y melódica voz de su encantadora hermana.

—¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí?— volteó la mirada para ver si sus oídos no le habían engañado con alguna clase de espejismo sonoro, y muy para su gusto se encontró con su dulce gemela caminando hacia él, aunque en realidad su tono de voz había sido más severo que melódico.

La Kagamine caminó hasta donde estaba Len recargado sobre el auto, y le tomó firmemente de la mano para después voltear a ver de manera agresiva a Haku y a Neru, esta ultima callando su parloteo.

—Les pregunté, ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?— replicó su frase anterior la rubia. Enojada por el hecho de que algunas de sus llamadas amigas estuvieran interfiriendo en su día especial con Len.

—Rin, no te enojes, estamos aquí solo para hablar de su problema— se apresuró a decir Neru, sin darse cuenta de la palabra que había utilizado.

—¡¿Quién dijo que tenemos un problema?— gritó Len con una increíble molestia, pues se suponía que Neru estaba presentando más sensibilidad para hablar ese asunto.

—Ya… ya te dijimos que solo queremos ayudarlos— se apresuró a decir Haku, interviniendo de nuevo en la conversación.

—Mentira— cuestionó Len hartándose — ¡lo único que ustedes quieren es controlar nuestras vidas solo porque no les parece bien lo que nosotros hacemos!— le gritó mas a la albina, logrando intimidarla bastante.

—Len, tranquilízate— le pidió su hermana tomándole del brazo.

Miro al par de chicas que tenía frente a ella, dándose cuenta de que ellas dos podían haber estado relacionadas con Teto para darle a la pareja una platica acerca de la moral, quizá para hacerlos cambiar de idea con respecto a su procreación.

—Escúchenme, sabemos los riesgos que tiene el hecho de tener hijos siendo nosotros dos hermanos— explicó con lentitud la joven rubia —sabemos de qué tan mal podría resultar nuestra hija o hijo, y también del peligro que tendría para mí si llega a haber complicaciones— Len la miró algo extrañado.

—¿Dónde te metiste todo este rato?— Len le preguntó a su hermana al oído — ¿Fuiste por tu sopa o no?—

—Luego te cuento todo— le contestó ella en un susurro.

—Entonces sabes porque nos preocupamos por ti— dijo Haku acercándose a ella —Nosotras no detestamos a su bebé, al contrario, nos alegramos por ustedes dos y deseamos que sean felices— se acercó un poco mas y le tomó las dos manos —Solo queremos que ustedes decidan lo que tienen que hacer de la mejor de las maneras, que no piensen que las cosas serán fáciles o de una manera que no son— Rin correspondió el apretón de ambas manos.

—Lo sabemos, será muy difícil— dijo Rin volteando un poco la vista —Pero aunque esto pudiera ser un error, ya hemos decidido y no daremos vuelta atrás— pronunció con toda la seguridad del mundo, provocando que incluso Len se consternara un poco.

Luego de decir esto, Rin procedió a abrir la puerta del auto, aun con Len recargado de un lado, soltando a Haku de las manos.

—¿Nos vamos?— le preguntó la Kagamine a su gemelo, sentándose en el asiento del copiloto.

—Sí, vámonos ya— le respondió Len tomando su asiento tras el volante —Mucho gusto, Haku, Neru— dijo Len para despedirse y después cerrar la puerta del auto. La máquina de color amarillo comenzó a avanzar, y tras moverse de su lugar en el estacionamiento casi vacío, se dirigió a la salida del terreno de la clínica. Rin dio un último saludo a sus amigas, correspondido únicamente por la albina, y tras esto, el auto se alejó de la vista.

—¿Y bien?— preguntó Teto acercándose al par que veía el vehículo alejarse, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su sudadera, y mirando con desinterés a las chicas — ¿lograron convencer a Len?— al parecer habían tenido la idea de un "ataque por ambos flancos", simplemente esperando a que Len y Rin se separaran para poder hablar con cada uno de ellos sin que el otro interfiriera.

—Nada bie— respondió un podo desilusionada Neru, pero a la vez volteando a ver un poco a Haku, como para decirle que ella había tenido toda la culpa por no decir nada relevante —¿Y al parecer tu tampoco pudiste convencer a nadie con tus palabras?— preguntó con algo de sarcasmo.

—Al parecer ellos dos están mas confundidos de lo que parecen, creo que incluso perdieron el concepto de la realidad— contestó la chica del cabello en forma de taladros mientras daba un largo suspiro.

—Tal vez no los hayamos hecho entender mucho— dijo Haku —Pero lo importante es que les dimos a entender que nosotras estamos apoyándolos, y eso es lo que importa— habló de manera alentadora.

—No lo creo— contestó Teto mostrándose mas decidida —Lo que hicimos no fue mostrarles nuestro apoyo, sino darles un ultimátum—

—¿Ultimátum?— preguntó Neru confundida.

—Así es, ya les hemos dado el mensaje de que tienen que detenerse con todo lo que están haciendo, con todo ese asqueroso incesto— despreció esa ultima palabra —Por lo tanto, es hora de que nosotras actuemos— dijo sacando una libretita de su bolsillo derecho, similar a la de la doctora Yuna.

—Espera, ¿A que te refieres con que "nosotras" actuemos?— preguntó esta vez Haku con la confusión.

—Tengo aquí, la libreta que contiene el nombre del doctor que ha atendido a los Kagamine durante el embarazo— explicó con algo de frialdad, o crueldad —Quien a la vez tiene todos los comprobantes de que ella esta embarazada, junto con las medicinas que consume y las pruebas de que Len es el padre—

—¡Teto!— le gritó Haku en medio del monologo que estaba sosteniendo la llamada pelirroja —¿Para que quieres toda esa información? ¿Que quieres hacer con esas pruebas?— preguntó enojada.

—Ya te lo dije— le contestó con tranquilidad —Ellos han rechazado el ultimátum, por lo tanto es hora de que actuemos nosotras— terminó de decir mientras guardaba la libretita de nuevo en su bolsillo.

—Teto, por favor— le pidió Haku con un tono de desesperación, solo faltaba que estuviera de rodillas —No lleves esto mas haya de lo que puedas controlar, no cruces la línea a la que no puedas regresar— esto pareció hacer enfurecer a la Kasane.

—¡Escucha bien!— le gritó a la albina —¡Esos dos fueron los primeros quienes pasaron la línea entre lo correcto y lo incorrecto, y ni siquiera les importo cruzarla, sino que incluso se sienten bien por ello!— le explicó dejando salir gran cantidad de aire de sus pulmones —Sino quieres hacer nada, adelante, vive en tu mundo en donde cualquiera puede hacer lo que quiera sin que nadie mas le detenga, no me interesa— les dijo para después salir caminado del sitio de la reunión, en el estacionamiento, directamente hacia la calle, desde donde se alcanzaba a ver el sol a punto de ocultarse entre los altos edificios del centro de la ciudad.

—Maldición— pronunció Neru por lo bajo —creo que ahora si les hemos hecho algo horrible a los Kagamine— dijo un poco aterrada, para después ponerse en camino hacia donde se había ido su amiga pelirroja —Será mejor que la mantengamos vigilada— propuso en lo que se ponía en marcha para seguirla.

Haku dio un largo respiro, se rascó un poco la patilla derecha, y tras esto, siguió a Neru a donde quiera que les llevara después Teto.

* * *

><p>Fin del capítulo 9<p>

* * *

><p>Notas finales:<p>

Muy bie, se que en esta ocacion si que me he tardado bastante en subir el nuevo capítulo, pero no fue solo porque he iniciado "El príncipe del mal" un fic de larga, muy larga duración, sino que después de un tiempo sin moverme, tuve que ir de viaje afuera del país, durante toda una semana, y pues no tuve tiempo para escribir durante todo ese rato, así que me retrasé bastante tiempo y solo pude volver a escribir hasta el lunes pasado, pero, en modo de compensación, les traje DOS capítulos en lugar de uno :D, bueno no, en realidad es uno largo dividido en dos, pues me pareció que a los lectores no les agradaba leer capítulos tan largos como de doce mil palabras, así que decidí dividirlo para ver si de esta manera les gustaba mas.

Díganme si les gusta así, o si les molesta que la continuidad se vea interrumpida y lo prefieren el un capítulo extra largo como los que yo suelo hacer.

Ahora, con respecto al capítulo, si ya vemos que alguien que cree tener un criterio mas correcto que el de los gemelos es Kasane Teto, y quien por lo tanto les podía llevar a su perdición en esta historia, ¿Porqué ella? No es que me disguste, es simplemente que ese personaje es el que mas quedaba para hacerla realizar este lugar en la historia, el porqué de su actitud será respondida mas adelante en la historia. ¿Ustedes que creen?

Otro personaje ha aparecido, Yuna, es uno de mis personajes originales que tengo desde hace mucho tiempo atrás, pero que jamás le había usado porque su personalidad no encajaba en ningún personaje de mis fics, pero bueno, necesitaba a una doctora, y fue el único personaje femenino que tenía disponible. También se reveló el nombre del Médico que atiende a los Kagamine, el doctor Mikhail, ese es también su nombre dentro del fic de "Compromiso" la historia que de alguna manera va ligada a esta por su contra paralelismo.

Lo de la niña de la clínica, esa fue una parte muy difícil para mi de escribir, sobretodo por la dificultad de describirlo todo bien, siempre que escribía cosas así en el pasado, sentía que la narrativa se volvía mas inhumana, mas fría y mas insensible, pero era necesario en la historia.

Ahora tenemos que esperar a que nuestros queridos gemelos se vean con el verdadero problema del nacimiento incestuoso frente a sus puertas.

Por lo demás, creo que no hacen falta mas aclaraciones, en e siguiente capítulo tendremos de vuelta al personaje del padre Thel, eso es lo que les aviso, y tendrá un encuentro con el Maestro, tengo ansia por escribir el siguiente capítulo.

Sin mucho mas que decir, les digo que lamento si el capítulo pasado les decepcionó bastante, en serio lo lamento, no se manejar muy bien las pláticas entre varios personajes que sean mas de 3 o 4, es algo difícil, pero bueno, no sirve de nada seguir justificándome. Intentaré ver si puedo modificarlo en algo.

En fin, muchas gracias por sus reviews a:

**Lilliam**

**YuzukiToriOnee—san**

De verdad gracias, me ayudan a seguir escribiendo el saber que al menos dos personas me leen.

Sin más que decir, me despido

BYE_.—

P.D.: Al igual que en compromiso, tengo que preguntar si les gustaría un Lemmon, tengo una oportunidad de poner uno en un punto en donde, no solo no se verá muy forzado, sino hasta necesario, o incluso en un one—shot, ustedes digan


	11. Pecador I

Capítulo 10 I

Vocaloid no me pertenece.

* * *

><p>Notas iniciales: Muy bien, se que esta vez me tardé bastante, pero eso es debido principalmente a la longitud de este capítulo, además de que en lagunas partes, se preguntaran ¿Qué estoy leyendo? Pues hay ciertas partes que no corresponden a la historia principal de los Kagamine.<p>

Gracias por leer este fic :D

* * *

><p>El día era joven, el cielo era anaranjado por el lado desde donde el sol recién hacía su aparición, y la tierra era vieja seca y sobreexplotada por donde pasaban las vías del tren, por las cuales una gran y negra locomotora se movía con rapidez, cortando en dos el panorama árido y grisáceo de aquellas tierras, mientras las enormes nubes de humo de la caldera, salían volando una tras otras, manchando el puro color del cielo, como si se trataran de enormes manchas de tinta.<p>

En aquel tren de color oscuro, de aspecto hasta cierto punto lúgubre, se encontraba un chico de pelo rojizo, de unos diecisiete años de edad, bastante callado, vestido con un traje gris, algo rudimentario. El chico estaba sentado sin mucho interés en el paisaje, a su alrededor podía observar como las personas quienes le rodeaban irradiaban miseria. Mujeres ancianas y demacradas, con tantos hijos que ni siquiera podían mantener alimentados, obreros muertos de hambre, cuyo único anhelo era morir antes de regresar al infierno terrenal que era su trabajo, vagabundos con suerte de dinero ocasional, que viajaban de una ciudad a otra cual trotamundos, buscando alguna ciudad en donde mendigar de manera más eficiente.

"Pobres diablos" pensó el chico, antes de voltear su mirada a la maleta de color carmín que se encontraba entre sus piernas. Con una sola mano, soltó los pequeños seguros que tenía, y la abrió, dejando ver un par de cosas inusuales para viajar: un cuchillo grande, un arma de fuego, bastante vieja, previa de la segunda guerra mundial, un gran fajo de dinero que originalmente no le pertenecía, entre algunas más cosas con las cuales viajaba, todo eso robado, sabiendo aun que si lo llegaban a encontrar con aquello en la frontera a la que se dirigía podrían incluso ejecutarlo de no encontrar una excusa de su posesión.

Sacó del interior de la maleta un par de papeles doblados y arrugados.

El primero de ellos, era una fotografía vieja, en blanco y negro, en donde se podía observar a una familia feliz. El chico no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquello, la imagen era de su familia, en donde él estaba parado entre las piernas de sus padres, un hombre de saco, corbata y sombrero grises y un remarcado mostacho de color negro y su madre solamente una mujer delgada vestida como una empleada domestica, con un color de cabello claro por la fotografía en blanco y negro, cuyo color real era el rojo. Un bueno para nada y una perra indecente, era esa la manera en la que él definía a sus progenitores.

Volteó su vista a donde estaba sus hermanos al lado de él, presumiendo un montón de alegres sonrisas, como las que solía procesar él antes de que su vida en general se fuera mucho a la mierda. Su hermano más pequeño de todos, un niñito torpe y miope con grandes anteojos enmarcados en negro que resaltaban sus ojos de color negro, con un traje que apenas y le quedaba flojo, a punto de caerse siendo sostenido por el mayor. Su otro hermano, el del medio, un chico de pelo plateado, un poco más grande, el único que no sonreía, mas solo por los nervios de la ocasión. Y para finalizar las cosas, una niña de pelo largo y amarillo, atado en una colita de caballo con una tira de seda de color azul, escondida detrás de las piernas de sus padres, con un trajecito de color blanco, con un moño en la cintura de color rosa.

Esa era su familia, de solo seis personas, más él ni siquiera sabía cuáles eran los hijos del mismo padre, el solo le llamaba hermanos a las personas con las que creció. No podía evitar sentir un fuerte dolor en el pecho de tan solo pensar en todo lo que se había perdido con el tiempo, su familia, junto con su ideal de vida, todo se había muerto.

Por una parte, sentía el deseo de regresar a su casa, de tomar el siguiente tren que lo llevara en dirección contraria, de volver a su empobrecido pueblo natal, darle un abrazo a su madre y a su padre y perdonarlos por todo el dolor que les causo, regresar a jugar con sus hermanos y molestarlo, tal y como era su deber al ser el mayor. Pero no, sentía que ya no había nada por lo cual regresar.

Miró entonces el otro papel que tenía en sus manos, un mapa del mundo. No sabía muy bien leer su propio idioma, solo entendía un montón de garabatos y tal vez alguna que otra palabra que haya visto de manera repetitiva.

Dirigió su dedo hasta un país que se encontraba entre Europa y Asia, y recordando sus clases de geografía, logró ubicar un pequeño punto que suponía ser el lugar en donde se encontraba un lugar cercano a la unión soviética. Miró después al otro lado del mapa, hasta llegar a un largo territorio amorfo, y leyendo las pequeñas letras que estaban escritas en su idioma pensó "América" es allí a donde iría a parar.

Tomó la foto de nuevo, y sin que su corazón le detuviera esta vez, la arrojó por la ventana del vagón del tren, simbolizando con esto su emancipación de su vida con su familia vieja, y abusiva, y a la vez del pueblo y de los recuerdos que le traían tanto dolor.

¡El mundo era demasiado grande! No había razón por la cual quedarse en un solo punto de por vida, y le emocionaba la idea de ir del otro lado del mundo, ver todo lo que existía en después de los mares, le emocionaba ir a estados unidos y ver como era el sueño americano. Pero primero tendría que salir de ese territorio fangoso, por lo que necesitaría dinero y por lo tanto libertad para trabajar.

No sería fácil, pero tenía un sueño, no sabía cual exactamente, pero solo era irse de donde vivía.

"Lo siento Thel" pensó en dedicatoria de su hermano, "pero no hay nada que me detenga en nuestra casa, ni siquiera la tonta falacia llamada amor" y con este pensamiento, abandonó para siempre su país.

* * *

><p>El sol da la mañana anunciaba un mejor día para los habitantes de Japón, un nuevo día de oportunidades de nuevas experiencias y del nuevas clases para los estudiantes.<p>

Entre la zona residencial más fina de toda la ciudad y estamos hablando de un barrio que por excelencia, albergaba a personas cuyos trabajos honrados les habían otorgado el privilegio de residir allí, eso o estrellas de la música internacionales que gozaran de suficiente fama suficiente.

En la casa más grande de todas las que se encontraban en esa zona, un hombre algo mayor de edad, de unos cincuenta años o más, se encaminaba hasta la entrada de esa mansión, con un largo cabello plateado que se asomaba por debajo de un sombrero, do color negro al igual que su traje y con un maletín viejo en su mano. Cruzó por la puerta abierta del barandal, vigilada por una exhaustiva seguridad. El color verde predominaba por aquel lugar, tanto en el barandal de picos el final y como en las paredes de la mansión, siendo una gran puerta de madera tallada y reforzada lo que más contrastaba.

Un pequeño botón blanco del timbre con una pequeña lámpara en la parte de arriba se denotaba en el lado derecho del pórtico de la casa. El hombre se acercó hasta el botón, y dejando su maletín en el suelo, lo presionó. Al instante una tonada de estilo medieval, llenó el ambiente, dejando saber a los residentes que un visitante los esperaba a ser recibido.

Unos cuantos pasos, bastante agudos, por lo que se trataba de alguien pequeño, se escucharon del otro lado de la puerta, y repentinamente, la puerta se abrió de uno de sus lados, dejando ver a una niña pequeña de cabello castaño, peinado en un par de trencitas, vestida con un inuforme escolar rojo.

—¿A quien busca?— preguntó la niñita sin salir de detrás de la puerta.

—Buenos días niñita, busco a Len y Rin Kagamine— dijo con suma amabilidad en una voz suave y pasiva como la que acostumbraba.

—¿Quién los está buscando?— preguntó un poco desconfiada aun.

—Les busca el padre Thel— se presentó mientras se quitaba el sombrero.

—¿Padre? ¿Usted es el papá de Len y Rin?— preguntó confundida pero no por eso menos desconfiada la niña.

—No, no soy su papá— respondió el hombre con una pequeña risa por la confusión —soy un sacerdote católico, es así como se nos dice— explicó tranquilamente. La niña lo miró un poco más, esta vez con una mirada de un poco de incredulidad, justo antes de salir corriendo y gritando al interior de la casa, dejando la puerta abierta.

—¡Kiyoteru, auxilio!— gritó la pequeña niña corriendo hasta los brazos de un hombre castaño y de traje café, con corbata de color roja.

—¿Qué pasa Yuki?— preguntó alarmado, voleando hacia la puerta y llamando la atención de todos los demás Vocaloids que se encontraban en la casa en ese momento, Miku, Kaito, Gakupo, Meiko, Mizki, Yuma, Lily y Gumi.

—En la puerta… Hay un sacerdote… católico en la puerta— dijo intentado tranquilizar su miedo, rápidamente los habitantes de la casa se asomaron a la puerta para ver al hombre de cabello plateado con una mirada algo confusa y hasta cierto punto ofendida, colocando su sombrero sobre su pecho con la mano izquierda mientras con la derecha sostenía su maletín.

—Es solo un sacerdote, ¿Qué tiene de malo?— preguntó Lily volteando su vista del televisor que tenía toda su atención. La niña seguía consternada por su encuentro cercano con el clérigo y no atendía al llamado de la rubia mayor.

En cuanto al padre Thel, simplemente no se esperaba que su solo titulo de sacerdote fuera capaz de asustar a un niño, ese ya era el colmo de la mala publicidad que tenia la iglesia en esa sociedad tan laica.

—¡Mira Len, es el padre Thel!— escucho un grito proveniente de las escaleras que quedaban al lado de la sala de estar, desde donde estaba bajando Len y Rin. Len vestido con una playera ligera de color azul debajo de una chaqueta verde y con unos shorts de color gris que le llegaban a las rodillas, y Rin con una blusa rosada ancha de la parte de abajo, también con un short de color gris, pero más corto que el de Len. Los dos bajaron con entusiasmo el resto de los escalones que les faltaban y se pararon frente al padre, saludándolo con un formal apretón de manos.

—Mucho gusto padre, hace un tiempo que ya no le veíamos— le dijo Len bastante alegre.

—Muchas gracias a ustedes por invitarme a su casa— respondió él con amabilidad.

—Díganos, ¿se le facilitó llegar hasta aquí?— preguntó Rin mientras empezaban a caminar al interior de la mansión.

—No mucho, por suerte pude confiar en la amabilidad de las personas quienes me permitieron viajar con ellos hasta aquí—

—¿Quiere decir que llegó hasta Tokio pidiendo aventones?— preguntó Len algo incrédulo.

—Bueno, en realidad si tenía planeado viajar en tren, pero una familia del pueblo que había estado allí para vacacionar, me permitió viajar con ellos, y no me permitieron rechazar su oferta— dijo con una ligera sonrisa.

—La gente le da aventones gratis y sin ningún problema— comentó Gumi a su amiga rubia sentada al lado de ella —debe de ser una persona muy confiable— Lily solamente asintió a la afirmación.

—Bueno, permítanos presentarle al resto de los Vocaloids— le dijo Rin al sacerdote mientras los acercaba al sofá en donde estaban las chicas sentadas —Estas son Lily y Gumi— ambas chicas extendieron las manos, saludando al sacerdote con un "mucho gusto".

—Mucho gusto padre Thel, yo soy Miku— habló la peli verde acercándose a el clérigo desde atrás —es un placer conocerle, Len y Rin nos han hablado mucho de usted, a mí y a Kaito— dijo señalando también a su novio.

—El placer de conocerles es mío,— extendió su mano para saludar a los jóvenes que recién llegaban, viendo también salir de la puerta de la cocina a Mieko, con una lata de cerveza en la mano.

—Si más sacerdotes fueran como usted, en lugar de los opresores que me golpeaban hasta dejarme inconsciente en mi infancia— comentó Kaito de manera ligera, como si lo que hubiera dicho no tuviera importancia, provocando un silencio algo incomodo.

—Sí, supongo que no siempre se puede hacer lo correcto con la palabra de Dios— contestó el sacerdote con la voz un poco más seria que antes, tal vez con un poco de sarcasmo o ¿sátira?.

—Bueno… supongo que aun no se ha presentado frente a Meiko— dijo Len algo apresurado para salir del momento incomodo creado por el peli azul, quien recibió un golpe en la nuca por parte de su novia.

—¿Siempre tienes que montar un momento incomodo?— le susurró la peli verde al oído al Shion mientras este se sobaba el lugar del golpe.

—Mucho gusto de conocerlo padre— le saludó amablemente Meiko.

—Mucho gusto señorita— le contestó el padre, provocando que Kaito soltara una pequeña risita por el término usado por el clérigo, quien ignoró a su vez cualquier comentario posible de hacer acerca de la lata de cerveza que consumía la joven castaña siendo ni siquiera la hora de comer.

De repente de las mismas escaleras por las que habían bajado los Kagamine, se empezaron a escuchar pasos más pesados, siendo un gran hombre de más de cincuenta años quien los producía, un hombre alto con cabello canoso y piel de tono algo blanquecino, nada más y nada menos que el Maestro.

—Emmm, Mestro— le llamó Rin al hombre vestido con un traje completamente negro, quien ajustaba su reloj nuevo en su muñeca —El es el padre Thel— lo presentó —viene a atender algunos asuntos relacionados con nuestro matrimonio…—

—Asegúrense de que no se quede mucho tiempo, ¿Entendido?— les gritó a ambos sin siquiera saludar al clérigo, únicamente barriéndolo con la mirada un par de segundos, para después continuar su camino —Tengo negocios que atender, regresaré en cuatro horas— les anuncio a todos antes de salir por la puerta de entrada.

—Es un hereje, no le haga caso— pronunció Rin, restándole importancia a la rápida intromisión del representante.

—¿A Kiyoteru y a Yuki supongo que ya les ha conocido?— dijo Len con voz un poco molesta por la actitud pasada de la "hierofóbica".

—No es su culpa tenerle a los sacerdotes— Kiyoteru exclamó con voz segura —Después de tantos reportes policiacos de violaciones infantiles en todo el mundo que se la pasan anunciando en las noticias,— la cosa se ponía algo seria —Yo también temería si un violador llegara a tocar a mi puerta— expresó sin ninguna sensibilidad en sus palabras, dejando en claro su punto de vista de la iglesia.

De nuevo se comenzó a sentir cierta y muy evidente incomodidad, pues el padre Thel no se atrevía a contestar, no porque no tuviera nada que decir al respecto, sino porque le parecía inútil discutir con alguien como Kiyoteru, quien se había revelado por ser lo que parecía ser un fanático anti—religioso, quienes normalmente no estaban dispuestos a discutir de teología sino solo humillar y molestar con su intolerancia a las creencias ajenas.

—Tranquilo, maestro Hiyama— le llamó Yuma a Kiyoteru —Si él defiende el incesto supongo que no puede ser tan malo— de nuevo, el tono de sarcasmo o de burla no se podía percibir más que en la misma oración y su contexto, pero el padre decidió dejarlo pasar al ver como el chico peli rosado se acercaba al lado de la chica peli negra con kimoto rosa. —Mi nombre es Yuma y el de ella es Mikzki— dijo sin mucho interés el chico, sin siquiera extender la mano en muestra de amabilidad.

—Muhco gusto de conocerlos— respondió Thel un poco más serio en cada momento.

—¿Porqué no pasamos a la cocina, en donde estaremos en paz un rato?— propuso Rin entrando en la conversación, tomando al sacerdote por el hombro.

—Sí, podremos ver todo lo que se necesitará para la boda y el casamiento— dijo Len sujetando al padre del otro hombro.

—No se les olvide que Miki quería hablar con él para aclarar sus dudas acerca de la planeación de la boda— le recordó Miku a los gemelos, quienes comenzaron a llevarse al sacerdote camino a la cocina.

De una buena vez, los gemelos encaminaron al sacerdote con ellos directamente a la puerta de la cocina y sin más la cruzaron para tener un lugar en el cual hablar.

—¿Quién se cree ese tipo?— preguntó Kiyoteru como indignado.

—cállate idiota— le gritó Lily sin remordimiento, recibiendo una mirada severa de Yuki.

—Se cree el elegido de Dios— comentó Yuma sin interés de la rubia enojada.

—Se cree más que el mismo Dios— le rectificó Mizki, recibiendo miradas furtivas de todos a quienes el padre les había dado una buena impresión.

* * *

><p>Habían pasado ya varios meses desde que el chico había salido de su pueblo y la suerte que traía consigo era la de un perro. No es que fuera una suerte realmente mala, solamente no buena, y de alguna manera se había quedado sin dinero a punto de comprar su viaje en tren a Inglaterra. En este momento se encontraba trabajando en un restaurante con posada, pues en los pisos superiores tenía espacio para alquilar a los viajeros, y que de hecho el se hospedaba en ese lugar, solamente que se había quedado estancado, tanto física como emocionalmente en aquel poso de desesperación.<p>

Todo el ambiente de aquel lugar era horrible, era un pueblo cercano a una mina de carbón, más grande que el mismo pueblo, en donde casi todo el tiempo permanecía nublado y en las noches la luz de la luna no se alcanzaba a percibir en las calles.

Era un lugar deprimente, en donde el espíritu de las personas se destruía lentamente conforme se vivía allí, y no es como si ese chico aun creyera que existía espíritu alguno en el humano, simplemente que le parecía que el suicidio era mejor que estar vivo en ese lugar.

El establecimiento en donde se encontraba constaba en más de cincuenta mesas lujosas, siendo este el lugar con mayor prestigio en kilómetros a la redonda, más siendo comparada a una mierda si la colocaban frente a los grandes establecimientos que pensaba visitar una vez llegara a estados unidos. Utilizaba el mismo traje desde hace mucho tiempo, solo una camisa de tela y el mismo pantalón que lavaba una y otra vez, junto con sus zapatos sin lustrar.

—Rojito, limpia la mesa treinta— gritó una mujer obesa desde el otro lado de la barra del restaurante, una mujer odiosa y molesta que a más de uno le había dado ganas de apuñalarla, que le llamaba por su apodo colocado debido al color de su cabello y a su supuesto origen eslavo.

—En seguida— pronunció el chico tomando su bandeja y aproximándose a la mesa de número especificado. La mesa a la que se aproximaba estaba en la parte más alejada del viejo local, en donde la luz se había apagado, debido a que era de noche, el lugar estaba cada vez más vacio, así que no le tomó mucho trabajo llegar hasta la mesa, en donde rápidamente se puso a trabajar en la limpieza y a recoger los platos sucios.

—_Necesitamos matar a ese viejo de una vez por todas_…— escuchó el chico decir a un sujeto de edad avanzada y regordete que se encontraba a sus espaldas, en la mesa de al lado junto a otro sujeto, en un idioma que el recordaba un poco —_Ese estúpido ruso, cree que puede invadir estas tierras, matar a quien quiera y adueñarse de las plantaciones como si nada_— la conversación que escuchaba parecía ser bastante entretenida.

—_Eso no importa ya, tú has dicho que lo quieres muerto y ese es el asunto que a mí me interesa_— esta vez fue el sujeto que lo acompañaba, uno más alto y calvo de piel pálida, el chico entendió inmediatamente que se trataban de mafiosos, de los cuales abundaban bastantes en esas zonas, en donde se rumoreaba que se plantaba opio. Sabía que si lo percibían espiando la conversación, podría terminar muerto allí mismo.

—_Eso lo entiendo, así que te ofreceré cincuenta mil si me traes su cabeza— _¿Cincuenta mil? ¡Eso era más de lo que el chico había visto en toda su vida, y era lo que ofrecían por la cabeza de solo un hombre!

—_Ese viejo es el tipo más rico de todo el pueblo, es prácticamente un duque, tiene incluso su propio ejército personal— _al escuchar aquello el chico entendió a quien se referían, se referían a un viejo casi ermitaño que vivía en la colina más alejada del pueblo, en una lujosa mansión, casi un castillo, que el joven conocía únicamente porque limpiaba sus zapatos cuando este salía de paseo por un pequeño jardín de la misma plaza del pueblo en los días en los que el sol tocaba las calles.

Se rumoraba además que este anciano era un traficante de drogas, armas y personas, por lo que muchos de los pueblerinos solían evitarlo a toda costa, y que se la pasaba rodeado de guardaespaldas.

—_si lo quieres muerto, tendrás que darme mínimo cien mil_— le informó el sujeto calvo al mayor, dejándolo pasmado por el alto precio propuesto, al igual que al joven de cabello rojo, del que no se habían percatado.

—_¿Estás jugando conmigo? ¡Sabes que no puedo darte tanto!_— le gritó el mayor.

—_Eres tu quien me solicitó, así que no te retractes, cien mil y punto_— finalizó el hombre calvo con la reunión, levantándose súbitamente de su asiento y apresurándose a salir por la puerta de entrada, dejando a su acompañante con una clara expresión de angustia.

El chico se apresuró a caminar de vuelta a su habitación en el tercer piso del edificio tras haber terminado de limpiar la mesa, ignorando los gritos de su obesa patrona.

Una vez llegando a su cuarto, pudo sentir como sus piernas le temblaban. La sola idea de ser el quien realizara el trabajo, y llevarse todo el dinero le está siendo cada vez mas y mas tentadora. No solo era una idea pasajera, o una ilusión temporal, no, él tenía un arma, sabía cómo usarla pese a no haberle disparado a nadie en su vida, además de un enorme machete con el cual podría cortar hasta un brazo de un solo impacto, sabía que el anciano que buscaban asesinar esos mafiosos se desprotegía cuando caminaba por el centro del pueblo, pues confiaba en la cobardía de sus habitantes.

Si lograba atraparlo mientras se alejara de sus simios guardianes, podría tener tiempo como para ejecutarlo y degollarlo.

Solo de imaginar la sangre sus manos le sudaban, y sus pupilas se dilataban un poco. Era posible que él lo hiciera, difícil pero posible.

No pasaron más de tres días, cuando el mismo chico caminaba por uno de los pasillos del edificio gubernamental del pueblo, el edificio más grande y de construcción más solida de toda la zona rural, con una bolsa de cuero negro en la mano, en donde se encontraba la oficina de uno de los ayudantes del alcalde, quien era nada más y nada menos que el mismo sujeto al que había visto platicar con el asesino a sueldo en el restaurante. Se dirigía a ese lugar para hablar con ese mismo sujeto, al ver que había un par de guardias armados en la entrada de la oficina, bastó con mostrar el contenido de la bolsa para que le dejaran pasar por la puerta.

Entrando en la vieja oficina de tal vez unos cien años de antigüedad, pudo observar al mismo hombre mayor sentado en su escritorio, escribiendo varias cosas en un papel amarillento con un bolígrafo rojo, protegido por cuatro hombres ubicados en cada esquina del lugar.

—¿Qué carajo bienes a hacer aquí, niño insolente?— le preguntó molesto, pero sin necesidad de levantarse de su lugar.

—Me he enterado de que usted requiere muerto a cierto hombre adinerado de este pueblo, de nombre Bulgarin— dijo con una voz algo fría y un acento de tipo ingles. El hombre se miro algo afectado por aquello, mas sabía que no habría problema con tratar con un mocoso de un tema el cual podría ser fácilmente callado por los guardias.

—Sí, y eso que ¿Crees que tienes la suficiente importancia como para hablarme de un tema como ese? ¿Quién demonios te crees?— le exclamó con bastante enojo, subestimándolo, sin siquiera darle importancia a como se habría enterado. El chico solo sonrió.

—Le diré algo— comenzó a hablar mientras se acercaba al escritorio —a usted le han exigido cien mil por la cabeza del hombre que desea muerto, y yo le diré que se la conseguiré, no por cincuenta mí, sino por veinticinco mil— presumió sin inmutarse un solo momento.

Esto por supuesto le provocó una gran risa de incredulidad al hombre mayor, el cual, una vez se compuso de la risa, comenzó a decir.

—Te diré algo…— dijo sin moverse demasiado de su lugar —si me traes la cabeza del señor Bulgarin, entonces yo mismo te daré decientas mil— le propuso de maneta burlesca mientras sacaba un puro de su saco y le quitaba la cobertura para comenzar a encenderlo. El adolecente volvió a sonreír.

—Hecho— aceptó para después levantar la bolsa negra que tenía en sus manos y colocarla en el escritorio, tan solo para después abrirla y dejar al descubierto una cabeza humana, de un hombre calvo y de piel morena, con un bigote canoso sobre su grueso labio superior, emanando sangre por debajo, con la misma expresión de terror en sus ojos como la que tenía al momento de morir.

El hombre mayor se quedó atónito, al igual que los guardias quienes habían empalidecido. El puro que tenía el hombre en sus manos, cayó lentamente en el escritorio y rodó hasta la orilla de este, siendo recogido por el chico de rojizos cabellos.

—Aceptaré los veinticinco mil, aunque si es usted un hombre de honor, supongo que cumplirá su palabra y me dará los doscientos mil— dijo en lo que se metía el puro encendido en la boca y lo fumaba — ¿se le ofrece algo más? — dejó salir el humo acumulado en su boca, mientras se daba cuenta de hasta donde había llegado.

"Asesino a sueldo" pensó para sí mismo el joven "pero que trabajo más emocionante".

* * *

><p>Una vez en la cocina, el padre Thel se preparó para tener las charlas premaritales con los Kagamine, solo cosa de rutina con parejas normales, aunque en este caso el sacerdote decidió por analizar un poco más la relación de los gemelos.<p>

—Muy bien— inició diciendo el sacerdote a Len y a Rin —me gustaría iniciar esto con una plática de cómo se conocieron— propuso sin darse cuenta de que esa frase que había dicho la decía solo como costumbre a las otras parejas.

La joven Miki, quien estaba en la cocina desde hace un rato, bebiendo un refresco de cereza, esperando su momento para hablar con el padre y los gemelos, no pudo evitar pensar en la respuesta obvia a la petición del clérigo.

—Bueno…— comenzó a decir Len —Nos conocimos hace más de veinte años—

—Sí, creo que fue en un hospital, en la sala de maternidad— complementó Rin de manera burlesca, a lo cual Miki casi escupe el refresco a causa de la risa.

—De acuerdo, permítanme reformular la cuestión— dijo seriamente Thel —Podríamos empezar la plática desde el punto en el que ustedes dos decidieron ser algo más que hermanos, es decir de cuando sus sentimientos mutuos cambiaron de amor fraternal a otra cosa más seria, mas profunda— esta vez intentó expresarse con mayor claridad, pero sin entrar en la seriedad.

Ambos gemelos permanecieron pensando por unos instantes, como si sus ideas se fueran compartiendo.

—No sabríamos decir desde cuando surgió el sentimiento amoroso— contestó Rin.

—Supongo que siempre estuvo presente de alguna manera, pero como siempre estábamos juntos, nunca necesitamos de este sentimiento— completó Len.

—¿Entonces se dieron cuenta de que se querían como algo más de hermanos cuando se separaron?— intuyó el sacerdote.

—Así es, Len comenzó a salir con Miku y se convirtió en su novio— dijo Rin, recordando el pasado de manera tan distante.

—Sí, aunque admito que solamente la busque a ella porque Kaito me dijo que todo prensarían que yo era gay si no comenzaba a tener novias— expresó Len con algo de frustración en su voz.

—¿Ser gay…? ¿Cómo es eso?— peguntó algo confundido el sacerdote.

—Sí, lo que pasa es que en este negocio de la música y de la publicidad, la reputación puede ser muy… voluble— Rin movía las manos conforme explicaba —Entonces Len obtuvo la reputación de ser un shota afeminado que disfrutaba de la sodomía— expresó la chica con cierto disgusto en su voz.

—Debo de admitir que no pensé que mi relación con Rin cambiaría después de comenzar a ser novio de Miku— dijo Len sin siquiera dejar le al padre pregunta que quería decir "shota".

—Como quiera, me di cuenta de que me disgustaba un poco que Len le diera cariño a otra mujer, y entonces entendí que lo quería como hermano y hasta más— mostró una pequeña sonrisa a su hermano al decir aquello.

—Sí, así que Miku y yo decidimos terminar por las buenas y simplemente acepté mis sentimientos por mi gemela— tomó la mano de la rubia con un pequeño apretón para después darle un beso en la mejilla.

—Espera…— le detuvo Miki — ¿Entonces es por eso que botaste a Miku como si fuera un pañuelo usado?— preguntó un poco extrañada y hasta enojada.

—No la boté, quedamos en que lo mejor era finalizar una relación que no tenía futuro, fue algo completamente mutuo— explicó con madurez.

—No seas idiota, eso es lo que todas las mujeres dicen, en realidad Miku estaba devastada— le siguió diciendo con enojo.

—Es cierto Len, le destrozaste el corazón a la pobre Miku— le informó su hermana sin mostrar expresión alguna.

—Pero fuiste tú quien me forzó a terminar con ella— le contestó Le Kagamine, sintiéndose algo traicionado.

—Y supongo que su relación fue de maravilla después de eso— preguntó de nuevo el padre Thel, solo para evitar que se formara una discusión.

—No tanto así— dijo un poco decepcionada Rin —No es fácil comenzar una relación amorosa con tu propio hermano y a la vez intentar mostrar una relación solo fraternal al resto de las personas—

—Sabíamos a quien le mentíamos, y que podíamos llegar a lastima a muchas personas si se llegaba a salir a la luz todo el asunto— suspiró con aparente desilusión el Kagamine —En realidad, admito que nosotros dos dudamos, bueno, mas yo— admitió.

—Pero al final, descubrimos que simplemente no podíamos vivir el uno sin el otro, así que aceptamos el castigo que tuviéramos que aceptar por estar juntos, ya fuera en esta vida…—

—O en el infierno— terminó de decir el padre, dejando algo sorprendidos a los gemelos —Tranquilos, no es como si yo de verdad pensara que ustedes dos merecen el infierno, es solo que me impresiona su… ¿cómo se dice?— se cuestionó intentando recordar la palabra perfecta para la acción de darlo todo por el amor.

—¿Sacrificio?— completó Miki, quien se había conmovido ligeramente por las palabras de Rin.

—Sí, así es, sacrificio— acertó en la palabra —me sorprende realmente todo lo que me dicen acerca de estar juntos sin importar nada, es decir, desde hace años, las parejas a las que caso lo hacían más que nada por conveniencia, o matrimonios arreglados, si acaso alguna pareja de jóvenes que habían escapado de sus casas para poder vivir juntos, pero solo eso— la verdad era que el concepto de amor que manejaban los rubios le parecía hasta cierto punto de "ficción" al padre albino —Jamás había conocido a un par de personas que aceptaran lo que fuera que hubiese en el infierno solo por estar juntos, siempre e creído que eso lo que Dios ve como amor—

Era un sentimiento extraño el que recorría los cuerpos de los gemelos Kagamine, era algo así como orgullo, pero con más humildad. Es decir, jamás les habían dicho que su relación incestuosa fuera permitida, ni siquiera que fuera algo bueno, o algo bien visto por Dios. Por lo tanto se sentían como si ellos dos hubieran hecho algo bueno todos esos años en los que estaban juntos, aunque fuera escondidos de los demás.

Los dos sonrieron con gusto, con un pequeño sonrojo acompañando sus mejillas. La idea del matrimonio se les comenzaba a hacer cada vez más realista.

* * *

><p>Continúa en el siguiente cap.<p> 


	12. Pecador II

Capitulo 10 II

Vocaloid no me pertenece.

* * *

><p>Los años fluyeron en la vida del chico de cabello rojizo, pasó de ser un simple obrero de la cocina a ser un personaje peligroso para la sociedad. Utilizaba su aparente inocencia para valerse de los demás, para llegara a sus objetivos y ejecutarlos, de un momento a otro, logró desmedir su vida, convertirse en alguien de malas compañías, se comportaba agresivo y aprendió de la maldad de la vida, a ser una persona cruel.<p>

Pero como es en la vida real, una persona no puede simplemente vivir como se le plazca, pues ese es el camino más seguro para irse al infierno. Tanto fue así, que no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el hermano mayor de quien se convertiría en el sacerdote Thel, fuera encarcelado por sus crímenes.

Mas incluso cuando se le hablo de la más cruel de las maneras, y se le trató como un animal a punto de ser sacrificado, él jamás mostro algo de arrepentimiento, jamás se torció frente a nadie, y siempre permaneció con la frente en alto, con una sonrisa sarcástica en la cara. Pero su vida no llegó al final cuando fue encarcelado.

—¡Sujeto numero dieciséis!— gritaba uno de los guardias de aquel viejo Gulag en donde estaba encarcelado el joven, quien después de tanto tiempo, había perdido sus rasgos característicos infantiles, que durante años le habrían provocado tanta subestimación —Es hora de tu corrección— habló el horroroso sujeto, quien cubría su cara con una máscara de gas, quien guiaba al joven por un escabroso pasillo metálico, en medio de una mina subterránea.

Su vida plena pasaba frente a sus ojos mientras un grupo de médicos—soldados lo despojaban de sus prendas y lo colocaban sobre una fría mesa metálica en medio de un enorme consultorio oscuro, con un gran tragaluz al final del techo.

La combinación constante de factores como el frio, la luz en su cara, el constante murmullo de los médicos con el que se deducía una posible vivisección, era algo que comenzaba a provocarle pánico al joven, sudaba frio, temblaba, sus músculos se contraían, y algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

¡No! ¡No podían causarle miedo!

No había manera en que lo rompieran, pues el ya estaba roto desde que un hombre cruel le había arrebatado su infancia.

Uno de los hombre que lo examinaba, con una sonrisa maliciosa asomándose por debajo de su cubre bocas, se acercó hasta él y sin mucho cuidado, colocó un pedazo de tela húmedo con sabor acido en su boca, para después asegurar sus brazos y piernas a la mesa por medio de agarraderas de piel.

—Tranquilo— le susurró al oído con su asqueroso aliento a cigarrillo —Te quitaremos lo loco y te haremos un buen perro soldado— lo miró de nuevo para después levantar una mano en forma de señal para sus asistentes. Sin advertencia, una música aterradora comenzó a emanar de las paredes, a un volumen increíblemente alto, un sonido demoniaco como el de un metal chocándose y raspándose en el infierno con locura y desenfrenadamente.

Un par de metales se colocaron en las sienes del joven, justo antes de que una fuerte descarga eléctrica golpeara su cerebro con todas las fuerzas del mundo, provocándole un infernal grito de dolor callado por la tela que tenía en la boca, que evitaba también que se ahogara con su propia lengua.

Los doctores observaban complacidos.

—Dentro de poco será una buena arma— dijo uno de ellos, los demás solo rieron, mientras el joven comenzaba a convulsionar violentamente.

Todo aquello se convertía en una terrible experiencia pasada. Ahora se miraba a si mismo en un pequeño espejo de mano, notando como su cabello se había decolorado a un gris oscuro a causa de los choques eléctricos y del estrés de su vida diaria, pero aun así usando una banda en el cabello para juntarlo en una cola de caballo.

En esos momentos, miraba a su alrededor, observando como sus compañeros se alistaban. Cada uno de ellos, con un fusil en mano, esperaba sin ansias el momento de sus muertes.

—Recuerden— les gritó el capitán mientras se movía con una AK—47 en mano alrededor del pequeño pasillo en donde esperaban sentados otros diez hombres —Vamos a dar cobertura a la artillería, las casualidades civiles están permitidas, pero el fuego aliado no— un fuerte sonido se escucho en las afueras del lugar, mientras una fuerte turbulencia provocaba que el helicóptero se sacudiera. Era seguro que se dirigían a su muerte.

No eran soldados demasiado preparados, pues al igual que el joven, todos ellos eran solo prisioneros sacados de sus celdas para ir a morir en una conquista estúpida. No tenían demasiado entrenamiento, más que el de la propia vida les había brindado. Y no tenían demasiado equipo, solamente un chaleco antibalas de hace cien años, con cascos inferiores a los de los soldados de la primera guerra mundial, solamente con armas resistentes pero económicas. En pocas palabras, ellos solo eran peones, menos que simples estadísticas de guerra, pero lo suficiente para ser considerados carne de cañón.

En pleno camino al hades, uno de los soldados se ponía a temblar, un pequeño y escuálido muchacho de apenas dieciocho años, encarcelado por haber robado una tienda y por haber asesinado a su dueño por accidente. El hermano el sacerdote únicamente lo miro a los ojos, viendo todo el terror que sentía y le dijo —No te preocupes, que todo se acabará con una balazo en la cabeza— con una voz fría y rasposa. Mas con esto no logró tranquilizarlo.

Pronto, una luz de color amarillo se prendió en el interior de la cabina del piloto, indicando que las puertas se abrirían en unos segundos. Los sonidos de las armas disparándose resonaban en medio del oscuro campo en el que los cañones avanzaban.

—Hay quien dice que los americanos les están dando dinero a los nativos de estas tierras para que se compren armas, y suministros— comentó uno de los soldados al capitán.

—Claro que sí, es por eso que le llaman la guerra fría— contestó el muchacho de manera socarrona —Esta es una guerra de ideologías, las potencias mas grandes se ocupan en crear guerras para defender esas ideologías, no para lucharlas por ellos mismos— rio un poco mas antes de que las puertas del helicóptero finalmente se abrieran, revelando un oscuro campo de cosechas, convertido en un campo de batalla.

El sonido de las balas chocando contra el metal fue lo primero en golpear los oídos de los soldados, seguido por el olor de la metralla y de la pólvora quemada, así como de la tierra que salía volando por los aires.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, una ráfaga de balas alcanzó a la unidad entera, provocando que tres de los soldados cayeran con rapidez al suelo, mientras el resto comenzaba a desplegarse por el campo de batalla a oscuras, protegiéndose con los tanques que estaban a los costados del helicóptero que recién los había dejado. Todos se protegieron, a excepción del chico de cabello antiguamente rojizo, quien apuntó su arma con lentitud, mientras con el uso de toda su capacidad cular, lograba centrar con la vista a un hombre de piel marrón, con barba y bigote de color negros, vestido con una ropa de campesino cualquiera de medio oriente, quien se atrincheraba tras unos costales de arena, con una arma pesada asomándose por un pequeño escape, disparándoles.

Apuntó, y sin dudarlo, disparó una ráfaga de al menos seis balas directamente contra su objetivo, provocando que una gran bola de humo saliera volando por los aires, al igual que como una explosión de sangre y sesos, que manchó aquella trinchera por completo de rojo carmesí.

Ese hombre seguramente estaría solamente defendiendo su granja, y seguramente sería algún padre de familia, con esposa, hijos, que le amaran y le apreciaran, y era su enemigo en el momento en el que le disparó. Siguió su camino, entrando en las penumbras, esperando a que el infierno le abrazara antes del amanecer, sin importarle su objetivo o la razón por la cual le mandaban allá. Solo sabía que tenía que seguir matando.

Seguía haciendo lo mismo, asesinando, solamente que ahora era para el gobierno de su país.

* * *

><p>Así después, la plática continuó entre el sacerdote y los Kagamine, siendo momentáneamente interrumpida por Miki, quien logró satisfacer sus dudas acerca de los horarios y formas en las que se realizaría la celebración de la unión, dándole una clara perspectiva de cómo tendría que organizarlo todo. Eligiendo el color blanco, por la pureza, para el tema entero de la boda, desde los trajes y vestidos, hasta las decoraciones y los postres.<p>

—Muy bien, entonces creo que se verán muy bien en color blanco los dos— dijo con ánimo la peli rosada.

—Me parece bien— opinó el padre —un color que simboliza la pureza y la paz es ideal para una relación como la suya, en la que se libran de toda la mentira que alguna vez rodeo su relación y aceptan a Dios de nuevo en sus vidas—

—Aunque sería mejor si la novia siguiera siendo virgen— se escuchó una voz en la puerta de la cocina —De esta manera no estarían pecando tanto en la hipocresía al usar el color de "Dios" en una unión incestuosa— quien estaba en la puerta era nada más y nada menos que el Maestro, quien regresaba de su junta de negocios de cuatro horas.

—Buenas tardes Maestro— saludó Miki, mientras los Kagamine solo levantaban la mano. Siendo Thel el único que extendió su mano para saludar. Aunque claro, este fue ignorado por el hombre canoso, quien pasó de él hasta llegar al refrigerador del otro lado de la cocina, de donde sacó una cerveza fría de Meiko.

—¿No creen que sería buen momento de que hablaran con el sacerdote de cómo concibieron a su descendencia?— preguntó el Maestro recargándose en la barra de la cocina, observando cómo a las personas quienes platicaban.

—No sería mala idea— contestó el padre —Después de todo, las relaciones sexuales son una parte fundamental del matrimonio, y se ven aprobadas por Dios— explicó con tranquilidad.

—Si es de nuestra vida sexual…— habló un poco Rin.

—Si Rin, explícale al padre como les gustaba fornicar— le alentó el representante.

—¡Cállate!— contestó la rubia con un grito.

—Anda, no hay nada que sea realmente imperdonable ante los ojos de Dios— volvió a insistir el hombre de traje.

—No hay ningún problema con eso Rin, si desean hablar de cómo fueron las cosas entre ustedes dos, no hay ningún problema, es algo libre— les aclaró el sacerdote.

—Bueno, la primera vez que lo hicimos, fue en verano del 2009, hace más de cinco años— dijo dejando un poco impresionado a el padre Thel, al igual que a Miki —Llevábamos unos meses de novios, y decidimos que sería un buen momento para eso, ya que… bueno, no habría pobrema— intentó justificar la chica.

—Claro, no es que sea una decisión apresurada— dijo el sacerdote volteando un poco la vista —Pero después de todo, se cuidaron y lo hicieron responsablemente, ¿no?— preguntó el peli blanco.

—¡JA!— se rió el maestro con burla.

—Está bien, en aquellos tiempos no sabíamos mucho de eso— decidió admitir Len —Quizá si fue algo riesgoso, sobre todo porque un mes después de eso, Rin tuvo un retraso bastante amplio—

—¡¿Se dan cuenta de lo peligroso que fue eso?— les gritó Miki, —Es decir, pudieron haberse embarazado de verdad, y ¿se imaginan el problemón que se hubieran ganado?— preguntó sin poder contenerse.

—Si Miki, creo que una semana entera de nuestra vida muriendo de los nervios por no saber cómo explicar las cosas enseña una gran lección de lo que se tiene que hacer y qué no hacer— respondió Rin con algo de sarcasmo.

—Me sorprende como quedó embarazada hasta después de cinco años de darle y darle cada noche— se impresionaba el Maestro. A los Kagamine parecía darles bastante vergüenza hablar de eso.

—Bueno, no hay problema con eso, el punto es que ya han aprendido como hacerlo de manera correcta— les aseguró el sacerdote.

La charla continuó entre los Kagamine y el padre durante otros minutos más, llegando a tocar temas como la importancia de los anticonceptivos, incluso cuando la misma iglesia católica era la que los prohibía, pero que para ese sacerdote en específico, presentaban una gran relevancia en la vida diaria de los jóvenes. Incluso durante unos momentos, ambos rubios llegaron a sentir incluso algo así como una forma de regaño por parte del clérigo. Llegó también al tema de la virilidad y se introdujo de manera correcta en el tema de la planeación familiar, presentando un punto más neutral en ese tema a diferencia de los conferencistas que acusaban esa práctica como patanería.

Al fin de cuentas, lograron observar que el sacerdote tenía bastantes ideas relativamente liberales, las cuales según él, no eran la representación de alguna clase de iglesia actual, sino una mera forma del uso del pensamiento lógico en el vivir, pues según él, Dios no solo era amor, sino también verdad, justicia y lógica.

En cuanto al Maestro y Miki, ambos continuaron solamente presenciando el sermón del padre, siendo Miki como una oveja obediente y el Maestro como un cordero descarriado que solo ocupaba en sacar lata de sake tras lata de sake de las reservas de Meiko.

—Otro de los puntos importantes de una relación— comenzó a abrir un nuevo tema el sacerdote —Es la fidelidad a la pareja— colocó sus manos como si estuviera sujetando una esfera —Pues aunque en la actualidad se cree que las parejas a largo plazo necesitan de "descansos" en donde puedan tener las libertades para relacionarse con otros, la verdad es que estas costumbre y tratos mutuos solo destruyen la formación de la pareja— explicó colocando sus manos sobre la mesa.

—En eso no se tiene que preocupar— aseguró Rin —Len y yo jamás nos hemos sido infieles—

—Vaya, es muy bueno— dijo el sacerdote con algo de entusiasmo en su voz, solo para mostrarle a los jóvenes lo bueno que era que mantuvieran una fidelidad estable.

—No les creo— sentenció el Maestro —Estoy seguro de haber visto a alguno de ustedes dos engañando al otro en algún momento— dijo intentado hacer memoria.

—No, es en serio, yo jamás sería capaz de engañar a mi querida Rinny— exclamó Len tomando a su querida hermana por detrás y abrazándola con cariño.

—Y Len es el hombre más grandioso que he conocido en mi vida, nunca tendría razones para engañarlo— se defendió también Rin.

—Eso explica porque nadie más los veía sentirse atraídos por otras personas— concluyó Miki —Es decir, todos pensábamos que ustedes dos eran raros—

—¿A qué te refieres con eso?— preguntó algo molesta Rin.

—Bueno, es que en realidad era solo un rumor— dijo con una pequeña risita —En realidad yo y otros cuantos pensábamos que ustedes era asexuales, que no les gustaban ni hombres ni mujeres— intentó justificar —Otros pensaban que ustedes dos les gustaban las personas de su mismo sexo—

—No les culpen— intervino el maestro —Quien iba a imaginarse que ustedes dos de verdad estaban tirando mientras los demás ensayaban sus canciones—

—Como quiera que sea, lo importante es que entre nosotros dos no hay desconfianzas ni engaños— presumió la chica rubia.

—¿Ni siquiera algo de celos o alguna clase de duda?— cuestionó el padre solo para asegurarse.

—No esa clase de inseguridad— explicó con tranquilidad Len —Solo la que siento cuando creo que alguien podría hacerle algo a Rin si es que no estoy junto a ella—

—muchas personas hablan de encontrar a su alma gemela y otras cosas, pero en nuestro caso no hubo necesidad de buscar, pues porque nacimos juntos— dijo besando a su hermano en la mejilla.

—No importa cuánto tiempo pase, Rin y yo siempre seguiremos siendo como uno solo cuando estamos juntos, y aunque sea algo defectuosa, para mí siempre ha sido perfecta— colocó su cabeza en el hombro de su hermana y lo besó.

—Igual para mí, no tengo que buscar a otro hombre, porque ya tengo a mi imperfecto Len— Rin intentaba expresar lo mucho que su unión con Len le era importante, pero el era bastante complicado intentar hacer que los demás asimilaran.

Era una cosa como exclusivamente de gemelos. La unión, en compartir, no solo el vientre de la madre durante la gestación, sino todo lo que la vida consiguiente significaba, como el dormir siempre juntos, bañarse juntos, y en su caso, llevar su mayor pasatiempos juntos que era cantar.

Era una forma de dependencia, pero sin necesidad de alcanzar la idealización, pues al ser tan juntos se conocían en todos sus defectos y virtudes posibles, más que cualquier otra pareja, y más importante, aceptaban estos defectos. Y al fin y al cabo, el amor no trata de intentar eliminar los defectos de la pareja, ni de tratar de ver solo la perfección, sino en aceptar los aspectos que no se pueden cambiar y de vivir tratando de mejorar como persona al lado del alma gemela.

Y eso mismo es lo que hacían los Kagamine, y era algo que ponía muy orgulloso al padre Thel, saber que existía aun la clase de parejas que confiaran y se aceptaran, aun cuando fuera una pareja incestuosa.

—Guarden eso para los votos matrimoniales— bromeó un poco Miki, a quien le parecía que la situación de sus amigos era bastante tierna, aunque se entristecía al sentir que jamás llegaría a conocer a alguien al mismo grado en que sus amigos lo hacían.

—Esto va a sonar irónico, pero desearía que hubieran mas parejas como ustedes— se juntó a la risa el sacerdote —así habría menos divorcios—

—¡Vaya, pero que dulce!— exclamó el Maestro —Creo que tengo que ir a vomitar arcoíris al baño— dijo con un tono sarcástico mientras se dirigía a la salida, dejando a los presentes en la cocina con el mismo animo de antes —No, es enserio, tengo que ir a vomitar— sostuvo su estomago con la palma abierta —Creo que esa cerveza estaba caduca— y tras decir eso, salió corriendo al sanitario.

—¿Cuál es el asunto que ustedes tienen con él?— preguntó Thel viendo todavía a la salida.

—¿A qué se refiere con "Asunto"?— preguntó Rin.

—Sí, ¿Acaso le hicieron algo malo, lo tratan mal, o lo han arruinado de alguna manera? ¿O porqué es tan malo con ustedes? Preguntó intrigado, dándole importancia a un tema que los Kagamine y Miki preferían pasar.

—Es solo un maldito salido, no le de importancia— exclamó Rin cruzando los brazos.

—Sí, creemos que tuvo una infancia miserable y que por eso ahora se trata de vengar de todos con su mala actitud— explicó Miki con un susurró al sacerdote.

—Aunque en realidad— se puso a pensar Len —me parece curioso que aun sabiendo que nosotros dos estábamos teniendo una relación amorosa, nunca haya revelado nada hasta hace poco—

—¿De verdad?— preguntó incrédulo el clérigo.

—Es cierto— se intrigó Rin —El fue el primero en enterarse de lo nuestro jamás dijo nada— ¿Acaso el Salta era buena persona? —Y eso que, reveló lo del bebé en cuanto pudo, además de que eso no quita seis años de constante abuso y odio injustificado— terminó concluyendo la rubia.

—Sí, aunque nos haya dejado conservar al bebé, aun no confió en él— le apoyó su hermano, seguido de una afirmativa con la cabeza de la peli rosada.

—Interesante…— se quedó pensando el sacerdote, para después continuar con la plática, pues tenían que terminar sea sesión rápidamente, ya que estaba anocheciendo.

* * *

><p>La vida no siempre es lo que uno espera, y en el caso del joven pelirrojo, las cosas jamás fueron como él lo deseó, desde el inició de su vida, naciendo en la pobreza, sufriendo una infancia infernal, teniendo que sentir el dolor de sus decisiones diez veces peores de las que el realmente planeaba. Con el tiempo se convirtió en un sujeto duro y sin escrúpulos, incapaz de perdonar, vengativo, y abandonó la autodestrucción para terminar destruyendo la vida de las personas a las que se acercaba.<p>

Después de escapar del ejercito, incluso llegando a ser condecorado varias veces, decidió irse a viajar por el mundo, hasta que supuestamente encontrara un lujar en donde su forma de ser cuadraría. Pero nadie quiere a un asesino en sus vidas, a un cara dura indecente que solo piensa en él mismo.

Intentó vivir en Londres, su tierra prometida, pero tras muchos intentos, su estilo de vida no se asemejaba a quienes vivía en ese lugar, sintiéndose fuera de sí mismo, abandonó toda esperanza de formar parte de la sociedad, y comenzó a traficar con drogas, personas, armas, cualquier cosa que no fuera permitida por la ley.

Los años pasaron, uno tras otro, vagó por el mundo, intentando encontrar un lugar en donde acomodarse, y tal vez su decisión final fue la correcta.

No pasaba de las ocho de la mañana, en la enorme mansión en la que el hombre mayor, antiguamente un chico, se despertaba, un nuevo día de oportunidades se abría ante él.

Su casa no era nada convencional, se trataba de un enorme edificio, de varias decenas de habitaciones, mandado a construir por él mismo, con refuerzos en las paredes y puertas contra balas. Pintada con un verde algo nauseabundo por el tiempo que llevaba esa pintura en uso, con una terraza descuidada, y una vista excepcional a un parque público con un lago. Además de todo eso, contaba también con un gigantesco jardín, bastante descuidado y amarillento, y una enorme reja de color verde con picos en la parte superior. Un lugar como para resguardar a un embajador.

El hombre ahora de cabello algo canoso se disponía a levantarse de su cama, no sin antes observar de nuevo a sus acompañantes de la noche pasada. Un chico y una chica, jóvenes y vivaces, de cabello color negro, sin una sola prenda encima de sus cuerpos, durmiendo plácidamente, tomados de la mano. Simplemente eran un par de jóvenes hermanos que habían vendido sus cuerpos la noche anterior.

Y por supuesto, al hombre no le interesaba si su sexualidad se veía afectada o algo así, al contrario, tenía un pensamiento muy liberal a lo que se refería de gustos sexuales.

Dejó un poco de dinero al pie de la cama, se colocó su mejor smoking, y salió de la habitación. La casa estaba prácticamente bien cuidada, no era una maravilla, pero al menos no estaba abandonada por completo. Había polvo por todas partes, agujeros en la pared, y comida y escombros por todas partes.

Curiosamente, esa casa estaba ubicada en una zona realmente segura en la ciudad en donde habitaba, siendo tal vez uno de los barrios más prestigiados, en donde solo la gente con dinero era permitida de habitar. Y claro, siendo los negocios de tráfico de mercancías ilegales un negocio bien remunerado, era fácil de lograr habitar en esa zona.

El sujeto continuó caminando hasta la salida de la casa, dejando la puerta abierta para dejar que sus invitados salieran, pues al fin y al cabo sabía que no había nada que pudieran robar sin que la policía los atrapara antes de que salieran del jardín.

Salió de la casa con rapidez, sin querer ver siquiera las mansiones ajenas. Caminó hasta la salida de la zona residencial, y entonces sacó su celular, mirando la hora y la fecha, eran a mediados del dos mil tres, tenía más de cuarenta años. Algo dentro de sí le hizo sentir bastante viejo, pero no sin necesidad de sentirse desperdiciado. Aunque en parte sentía que había tenido una buena vida, por otro lado se sentía cansado. En ese momento su vida había alcanzado cierta estabilidad, por lo cual la vida de criminal podía ser abandonada.

Así que decidió hacer lo más coherente que pudo, buscarse un trabajo mediamente decente. Para lo cual por supuesto necesitaría de ciertas ventajas laborales. Así que siguiendo el consejo de un millonario amigo suyo, logró contactar con una persona que le daría su primera entrevista de trabajo real en toda la vida.

De esta manera, al final del día, ya se encontraba en la oficina de un empresario, hablando y bromeando acerca de su vida.

—Parece ser que usted tiene muy buenas referencias— exclamó con alegría que empresario —Graduado de la Universidad de Carolina en Praga en humanidades, educación y leyes— dijo asombrado.

—Sí, lo que pasa es que yo nunca me he quedado satisfecho en lo que consta en el conocimiento— presumió de sus falsos logros.

—Aparte, dice que tiene un posgrado en economía— dijo aun más asombrado el empresario.

—Sí, me agrada aprender de aquello que es necesario en esta vida, ese es parte de mi estilo de existencia— rió un poco mientras el sujeto con quien hablaba seguía admirando su curriculum vitae.

—Trabajó en transportes y turismo en medio oriente— el hombre del cabello cenizo sintió —Se dedicó a importaciones y exportaciones, tanto en Europa como en América— continuó asombrándose —¿Que es lo que hace una persona tan calificada como usted buscando empleó en un país como Japón?— preguntó algo intrigado.

—Bueno, en realidad… se quedó un poco de tiempo pensando en que responder, pues ni siquiera el mismo conocía la respuesta —Supongo que la cultura japonesa me enamoró desde la primera vez que visité el país hace años, a inicios de los noventa, viví aquí un par de años a causa de cierto trato externo que tenía con una empresa transportadora y es por eso que regresé hace año y medio, para vivir aquí— mintió con todos los dientes, si al fin y al cabo ya había mentido en resto de la entrevista.

—Pues bien, tenemos un puesto si lo que le interesa es trabajar en Crypton Future Media— le habló de manera elegante el empresario, quien tras decir esto, sacó de su escritorio fino y de madera blanca un sobre oficial de la empresa que contenía un par de fotos y otros archivos —Necesitamos a personal capacitado para que se haga cargo de un siguiente proyecto que tenemos en mente.

Mostró el contenido del sobre, dejando ver las fotografías de dos jóvenes de unos veinte años, una chica de cabello castaño, vestida de rojo y la otra de un chico de cabello azul, que usaba una bufanda de ese mismo color.

—Nuestro nuevo proyecto lleva el nombre de Vocaloid— le habló el empresario con mayor claridad —Para usted que probablemente no sepa de manera correcta de que trata, es un grupo musical de jóvenes artistas y cantantes que podrán ser contratados por otras disqueras o personas adineradas para prestar sus servicios musicales personales— esperó a que el hombre mayor tomara las fotografías para verlas.

—¿Y estos son los dos artistas juveniles que ustedes planean poner a disposición?— preguntó de manera retorica.

—Los dos primeros, correcto, Shion Kaito y Sakine Meiko de veinte años los dos— le respondió —Aunque por ahora nos al limitado a que la primera generación sea de mayores de edad, esperamos encontrar la manera de contratar menores—

—¿Quiere que le ayude a encontrar la manera de contratar menores? Porque sé cómo hacer eso— volvió a presumir, pero esta vez sin ser una mentira, pues el de verdad sabía cómo hacer para evadir leyes como las del trabajo infantil y demás.

—No, de hecho, necesitamos a alguien que proteja a estos chicos— dijo sin que sus palabras tuvieran mucho significado —Que sea su representante, a un genio de los negocios, que los guie en el camino de su estrellato, y que les consiga de todo lo que necesiten—le explicó, pero al parecer sin tener mucho efecto en el sujeto.

—¿Quiere que sea su niñera?— preguntó algo ofendido.

—Para nada, sino mas bien, su líder, su maestro y que ellos sean quien lo obedecen— explicó de mejor manera— el sujeto sabía que disfrutaba de mandar a las personas, pero para él los menores podían ser realmente hartones.

—¿Podría tomarlo solo durante un par de meses, y después moverme a otro puesto?— preguntó un poco airado.

—Sin duda— le contestó el empresario —Siempre que la alta paga sea uno de los motivos por los cuales cambiar de puesto, pues este es de los mejores pagados de todos— con esto dejó en enroque al sujeto, quien tuvo que pensar en si aceptar el trabajo o no por al menos unos cinco minutos.

—De acuerdo, acepto el trabajo— asintió a la vez que tomaba la mano del líder de Crypton.

—Muchas gracias, de verdad necesitábamos a alguien para ese puesto, es decir, nadie más se ofrecía— dijo entre broma y verdad, molestando bastante al ahora Maestro —Su primer encargo es conseguirles alojamiento a nuestros chicos, para que se les facilite llegar hasta el estudio de grabaciones— le ordenó una vez soltó su mano.

—¡Que ocurre! ¿Acaso no pueden ellos transportarse desde sus propias casa?— preguntó intentando detener su irritación.

—El chico Shion vive hasta Sapporo, no podríamos pedirle que se movilice todos los días, pudiendo conseguirle un lugar en Tokio en donde vivir— explicó el empresario.

—Tengo una casa bastante grande que utilizo de vez en cuando…— dijo el sujeto pensando un poco —Si la arreglo para ser habitada, podrían ellos quedarse a vivir en mi casa— propuso sin mucho entusiasmo.

—¿De verdad haría eso?— preguntó asombrado el empresario —¡Eso sería grandioso! Son esa clase de soluciones rápidas y eficaces por las que lo consideré incluso sin tener muchas referencias externas— dijo sin siquiera considerar realmente lo que decía.

Tras esto, el sujeto únicamente salió de la oficina, dejando al empresario con una mueca de satisfacción en su cara, sin siquiera imaginar a quien había contratado, exclamando un simple—Pobre idiota— como muestra de desprecio a su nuevo empleado.

* * *

><p>Continúa en el siguiente cap.<p> 


	13. Pecador III

Capítulo 10 III

Vocaloid no me pertenece.

* * *

><p>Era la hora de finalizar la plática con el sacerdote, y Len y Rin se sentían con algunos deseos de irse a la cama, mas por lo extenso que fue la charla que por otra cosa. Miki se preparaba para despedirse del sacerdote antes de irse a una grabación en la noche que tenía que realizar.<p>

Las cuatro personas salieron de la cocina, mirando que la sala se encontraba ahora solo iluminada por la luz artificial. No había nadie en la casa, y nadie podía molestar a quienes estaban saliendo de la cocina.

—Muy bien chicos, me tengo que ir a la grabación, los veré mañana— se despidió Miki en lo que sacaba su celular y se dirigía hacia la puerta —Mucho gusto padre— se despidió del sacerdote dándole un fuerte apretón de manos y saliendo de la casa. Antes siquiera de que los Kagamine pudieran comenzar a preguntarle al sacerdote ciertos detalles de su estadía en Tokio, el hombre de cabello plateado se apresuró a comentar.

—Mañana mismo retomaremos las platicas desde otro punto— les avisó volteando a verlos a los dos.

—¿De qué hablaremos mañana? — preguntó Rin, alegré por saber que seguirían con la entretenida platica como la de ese día.

—De hecho, hay un tema que quería explorar a fondo en futuras oportunidades…— se quedó pensando un poco —En realidad se trata de sus padres— el solo pronunciar esas palabras, provocó que ambos rubios encresparan sus nervios —Después de todo, es necesario que su matrimonió cuente con la aprobación de sus padres…— se detuvo al ver que los rubios comenzaban a mostrar una muy similar mueca de angustia, mas Len que Rin.

—Aun no les hemos dicho nada a nuestros padres— le anunció Len algo decepcionado. El sacerdote se mantuvo un poco silencioso, sin poder expresar de manera correcta lo que necesitaba decirles.

—Pero ¿Cómo es posible…?— preguntó algo indignado, sin llegar al enojo —¿Sus padres no saben que ustedes dos van a tener un bebé?— preguntó solo para confirmar lo que pensaba.

—No, en realidad, no les hemos dicho ni siquiera que estamos enamorados, o que estamos comprometidos— habló Rin con una voz bastante baja y avergonzada. Aun cuando Thel se habría indignado bastante con una noticia como esta, solo un pensamiento le tomó para darse cuenta de que se trataba de una situación bastante comprensible, siendo que ellos dos era una pareja incestuosa. Seguía siendo preocupante para él, pero comprensible.

—No es que sean malos padres— intervino Len —No al menos nuestra madre— tuvo que aclarar —Solamente piense en lo difícil que sería llegar con ellos y decirles que los dos les vamos a dar un nieto— expresó Len con un ligero lamento.

—Lo entiendo, lo entiendo— dijo el sacerdote para aligerar un poco la culpa de los Kagamine —Pero es realmente necesario que se contacten con ellos, y que les digan de una buena vez, que van a ser abuelos, además de que quiero hablar con ellos de algo muy importante— enfatizó esta ultima parte.

El padre hubiera continuado hablando, de no ser porque en ese momento se escucho pasar a alguien por la puerta que Miki había dejado abierta. Se trataba nada más de Kiyoteru al lado de Yuki, ambos con una cara de cansancio después de un día en el estudio de música. Ambos miraron al sacerdote como si se tratara de un bicho raro, y en un solo instante, Kiyoteru le indicó algo a la pequeña castaña, con lo cual esta salió caminando en dirección a las escaleras, para después subirlas a un paso rápido.

—Buenas tardes— saludó Kiyoteru, siendo recibido de manera cordial por los presentes, al menos por el padre. — ¿Supongo que ya han terminado su… dialogo?— preguntó sin ocultar un cierto desprecio por el asunto que se supone estuvieran tratando en la cocina mientras él estaba fuera.

—Así es, mi trabajo de instruir a estos jóvenes en su camino a la correcta vida matrimonial apenas está empezando— dijo con alegría Thel.

—Bueno, lo mejor será que nos vayamos a descansar…— dijo Rin intentando jalar el brazo de su hermano, pero siendo detenido por la inmovilidad de este.

—Dígame una cosa, ¿de verdad se siente bien tener una vida basada solamente en mentiras y falacias?— le preguntó al sacerdote, provocando un pequeño sobresalto en los rubios.

—No sé a qué te refieres— contestó el padre con simpleza, borrando todo rastro de alegría de su rostro.

—Kiyoteru, el es nuestro invitado…— se escuchó decir al Maestro, que había llegado desde las escaleras a un paso silencioso bastante intencional —No cuestiones las creencias y estilo de vida de los invitados— le advirtió sin mucha seriedad, moviendo su dedo corazón como si se tratara de una negación.

—No, discúlpeme Maestro, pero soy una persona que defiende sus principios, y tengo que decir esto— al parecer el castaño quería iniciar una discusión con el sacerdote.

Por supuesto, Thel no se inmutó para nada. Él no era una persona que discutiera mucho, es más, siempre prefería mantenerse a raya con cualquier clase de problema que se tuviera con las maneras de pensar, pues tenía muy en clara la idea del libre albedrío y por lo tanto de la libre decisión. Para él, una persona era libre de creer lo que quisiera, aunque en el fondo de su corazón resintiera cada vez que escuchaba cosas negativas de la iglesia, seguía siendo sumiso e incapaz de ofender a alguien más.

Oh, pero Dios sabía que en ocasiones le gustaría tomar por las orejas a un blasfemo jovenzuelo que cree tener la razón **en todo** y jalárselas con todas sus fuerzas.

—Escuche bien— prosiguió Kiyoteru —Soy un ateo desde que tengo uso de razón, mis padres nunca me alimentaron con tonterías, o con cuentos de hadas, y desde siempre he tenido muy en claro que en esta vida no existe una cosa tan tonta como el bien y el mal— comenzó a relatar —Y yo no dudo en que usted sea una persona inteligente y capaz de entender cosas fácilmente, pero aun así, es usted un ignorante— de alguna manera, esa palabra le daba a entender lo contrario a lo que significaba al padre —Así que le preguntaré ¿Cómo es posible que una persona, como usted, base su vida entera en una mentira tan absurda como lo es dios?— preguntó asertivamente.

—No lo sé— contestó rápidamente el padre —Realmente no sé porqué decidí dar mi vida entera, desde mi adolescencia hasta hoy, solo para servir a Dios— habló con total sinceridad —Pero aun así, estoy seguro de que en ningún momento me he equivocado en elegir mi vocación— el tono de sinceridad y seguridad se veía claro en él, pues era un hombre de convicciones fuertes —Y mucho más seguro estoy, de que Dios no es ninguna mentira—

—Al parecer usted es solamente un testarudo— dijo Kiyoteru con desprecio —Ni siquiera acepta la falsedad de la idea que es Dios, y son esa clase de personas como usted las que permiten que las ideas torpes de la iglesia se sigan transmitiendo generación con generación—

—¿Y supuestamente, tú dices que esas ideas son erróneas, o equivocadas?— preguntó intentando encontrar su asertividad.

—Son ideas retrogradas, ignorantes, de los tiempos en los que las personas no tenían ningún derecho de pensar por ellas mismas, y un solo líder les decía que pensar y que si alguien se oponía, solamente lo silenciaban— expresó hablando como si se tratara de un cuento de terror, —Eso es la iglesia, un conjunto de ideas torpes y absurdas, guiadas por sociópatas megalómanos, y es de lo que usted vive—

—Kiyoteru, ya basta— le gritó Rin —No es justo que te la pases juzgando las creencias ajenas cuando tu ni siquiera eres un ejemplo del buen vivir— fue in intento de detenerlo, pues siempre se dice que solo aquel que sea libre de pecados tirará la primera piedra.

—No, espera Rin— le detuvo el padre —Yo se que clase de persona eres— le dijo directamente al Vocaloid mayor.

—Solamente es un fanático anti—religioso, lo mismo que un fanático religioso pero… más nuevo— expresó el maestro, que se había sentado en la escalera.

—Así es— le dio la razón el padre, dejando extrañados a los Kagamine —Tu eres la clase de persona que juzga a la iglesia por las cosas terribles que hizo en el pasado, y que considera que Dios no existe por las falacias y mentiras que se repiten en los medios de comunicación y que alimentan una tonta mentalidad colectiva que les dice que hace—se notó cierto enojo en su voz —Son agresivos y desgraciados con las personas con las que dicen ser respetuosos, pues no les agrada la idea de que alguien más sea feliz teniendo una religión—

—No, las personas como yo respetamos todas las creencias— se defendió el castaño.

—Mentira, más de una vez en mi trabajo como sacerdote me he encontrado con un chico cuyos amigos y compañeros lo insultan y ridiculizan por sus creencias, pues lo consideran alguien tonto o crédulo— se detuvo un poco —Y no solo católicos, también cristianos, judíos o musulmanes, pues he vivido en muchas partes del mundo como misionero— añadió.

—Da igual lo que digas— continuó el castaño —Lo que es nuestro ideal es que las personas liberen sus mentes de las ataduras de una religión— le explicó.

—¿Para qué?— preguntó el padre —¿Para que sean como ustedes, que aun cuando se han "liberado" no dejan de estar molestando a aquellos quienes no los siguen— se expresó cada vez mas molesto —¡de que sirve que te hagas llamar libre de pensamiento si no respetas esta misma libertad!— Dijo casi gritando, pero aun sin perder los estribos, él no iba a demostrarle nada a una persona como Kiyoteru.

—Suena como un hipócrita diciendo eso— contrarrestó el castaño —Cuando es la iglesia la que era capaz de torturar a alguien por solo una simple blasfemia o porque se pensaba que tenía al maligno dentro— le atacó ahora refiriéndose a los mil años de oscuridad que tuvo la humanidad.

—La iglesia no es perfecta y puede que nunca la sea— dijo con simpleza el sacerdote, molestando al castaño por la manera en la que lo decía —Fue creada por hombres, y para el hombre y el humano jamás será perfecto— dijo con bastante verdad —En el pasado, quienes regían la iglesia se corrompieron, y sacrificaron las creencias de justicia de Jesucristo y de los profetas junto con la humildad, solo para obtener riquezas y poder— se detuvo de nuevo al notar que su voz se tornaba algo melancólica —Dios y la religión jamás han creado guerras, sino las personas quienes los utilizaron solo para movilizar la mente de personas ignorantes, pues no se puede matar en nombre de Dios, solo en nombre del hombre, aprende a discernir antes de odiar— intentaba expresar otro punto de vista, antes de que saliera con el argumento de las guerras santas.

—¿Y cómo llama usted entonces a todos los años de torturas durante la inquisición?— preguntó de nuevo con agresividad —No, mejor aún, ¿cómo llama usted a todos los casos de pedofilia que hay en el mundo por parte de sacerdotes, que son permitidos por el vaticano como si fueran una práctica normal?— preguntó siquiera antes de que el sacerdote pudiera contestar a la pregunta.

—Son personas que se han alejado del camino— contestó el sacerdote —No hay nada más doloroso para un obispo que excomulgar a un sacerdote que se ha perdido en el camino del pecado, pero es lo que se tiene que hacer, y para aquellos quienes lo permiten, quedará en sus conciencias por siempre que han faltado en su deber de defender lo justo y lo recto— dijo todo aquello con un cierto tono de dolor en su voz, ¿Quizá algún amigo suyo del pasado…?

—Un pedófilo es un pedófilo, y nada más, no importa si lleva una cruz en el cuello o no, igual arderá en el infierno— habló el Maestro de nuevo.

—Ustedes son la clase de personas quienes ya no permiten que las prácticas religiosas ya no se lleven a cabo por culpa de que las consideran un opio para la población— Se molestó el sacerdote al tener que decir aquello —Son ustedes quienes nos acusan de prácticas terribles, cuando son ustedes quienes promueven cosas como el aborto solo porque según ustedes, no es asesinato, cuando en realidad es el más cruel de todos los asesinatos— lo dijo casi gritando.

—No es asesinato si no está vivo— se defendió Kiyoteru.

—Promueven la eutanasia, aun cuando también es arrebatarle la vida a alguien, aun cuando esta persona no está en las mejores condiciones de vida— exclamó el peli plateado.

—Si es la voluntad de alguien, tiene que ser obedecida— argumentó el Vocaloid mayor.

—Entonces que quede en la conciencia del asesino, pues su mente ya ha sido manipulada para hacerle creer que no ha hecho mal— lo dijo con resignación.

—Si un suicidio asistido se lleva a cabo, quien se va al infierno ¿El asesino o el que se supone se suicidó?— preguntó Salta para molestar.

—Promueven y permiten el cambio de sexo en las personas, solo porque estas no pueden soportar lo que Dios mismo les ha dado y solo van en busca de su narcisismo— le molestó con el tema de los transexuales.

—Una persona tiene el derecho de hacer lo que quiera con su cuerpo— contestó Kiyoteru.

—¿Y faltar el respeto a lo que es su propio templo?, es lo mismo con el asunto de legalizar las drogas, les dan permiso a las personas de destruir sus propios cuerpos, les dan permiso a todos de darse al exceso y la depravación de la mente, sin que haya nadie que les recuerde que hay moral en la vida, eso es lo que más me repugna de personas como tú, que creen que la vida es para destrozarla en los placeres prohibidos— le molestaba tener que explicar a alguien que era un placer prohibido.

—¿Y entonces está bien permitir el incesto, porque no es un placer prohibido?— preguntó sarcástico, refiriéndose a los Kagamine.

—No, son ustedes los que dicen que el incesto está prohibido solo porque han encontrado un supuesto impedimento genético en este, cuando en realidad no entienden que Dios es amor y que por tanto, cualquier amor es correcto ante él— simplificó la razón por la cual estaba ayudando a los Kagamine.

Que un sacerdote utilizara a Dios para defender al incesto, frente a una persona atea, quien dice poner su fe en a ciencia.

—Escucha bien— el sacerdote decidió hablarle de una manera más personal —No creas que yo odio a todos los ateos, de hecho me he encontrado con personajes bastante respetables y moralmente ejemplares, que simplemente han decidido tener su propio estilo de vida— comenzó a relatar —De hecho, preferiría que en el mundo existieran mas de esas personas, en lugar de las personas que matan homosexuales, porque según ellos, Jesús los odia— el único que encontró eso hilarante, fue el Maestro.

Se hizo un silencio ligeramente incomodo en el ambiente, Kiyoteru tenía deseos de seguir discutiendo, pero simplemente ya no le veía el punto a eso, acusar de maldad al los malos cristianos ya no hacía sentido, pues Thel ya les había condenado, y exponer a los ateos cuya vida era un ejemplo tampoco tenía sentido, pues ahora resultaba que el sacerdote enfatizaba con ellos en su correcto modo de vida por sobre las creencias.

—Vive la vida como la tengas que vivir, pero no te pierdas en el placer de tal manera que te pierdas a ti mismo— dijo el padre con más seriedad —Intentar ser una buena persona no es difícil, ayuda a quien lo necesite y no te aproveches de los demás, no es muy difícil— acabó de concluir para Kiyoteru, el cual se mantuvo un poco cohibido por eso, no obstante, su orgullo seguía en pie.

—No me interesa lo que usted diga— le contestó el castaño al sacerdote —No hay nadie ni nada que nos vigile desde arriba y no hay nadie ni nada que nos prohíba o nos permita hacer las cosas como queramos, y la vida no es como una prueba para decidir si vamos a ir a un cielo o a un infierno— expresó con enojo para después caminar a zancas furiosas por la sala hasta llegar a las escaleras —Esto aun no se termina— pronunció para el padre, para después irse enojado por las escaleras.

—Nunca termina— dijo el padre, mas para sí mismo que para Kiyoteru.

Una vez que la escena terminó, el Maestro se puso de pie —Muy bien, creo que es hora de que se lleven a su amiguito a su casa ¿No?— dijo el representante.

—No lo sé, Oiga padre, ¿Usted donde se va a quedar en la noche?— le preguntó Rin.

—No estoy seguro— contestó el párroco —No tengo dinero para quedarme en un hotel caro, así que supongo que tendré que buscar una posada que sea bastante humilde— intentó hacer que su voz sonara un poco más ligera después de la discusión con el castaño —O de cualquier forma, no sería la primera vez que duermo en la calle solo con mi maletín— expresó bromeando un poco en lo que se dirijía a la salida.

—No diga tonterías padre, usted se quedará en esta casa a dormir— Dijo Len animadamente —Tenemos habitaciones disponibles y al Maestro no le interesa— señaló a Salta, quien estaba mordiendo un puro, para ver si de esta manera podría saborearlo aunque fuera solo un poco, ya que no podría fumar en presencia de una embarazada.

—No quiero tener que se una molestia o incomodar a sus compañeros— interpuso el sacerdote.

—No se preocupe por ellos padre, al contrario, ellos son más molestos que nada, y le agradó a la mayoría de nuestros compañeros, así que no tiene que preocuparse.

—Si, además es usted quien se está arriesgando con esto de casarnos a mí y a Rin, por lo que lo menos que podemos hacer es hospedarlo en nuestra casa— Len le facilitó las cosas al sacerdote.

—Muchísimas gracias— les dijo el sacerdote a ambos.

—Yo le enseñaré su habitación— habló el Maestro haciéndole una seña al padre para que lo siguiera.

—No se moleste Maestro, nosotros podemos…— intentó intervenir Rin.

—Cállate, yo llevaré al puritano a su cuarto y se punto— pronunció Salta mientras salía caminando para la parte superior de la casa.

—Que tenga buenas noches, futuros padres— les dijo Thel a los gemelos mientras los persignaba desde lejos.

—Buenas noches padre— respondieron los dos para después ver como el peli plateado se perdía en las sombras del pasillo superior.

—¿Entonces tenemos que decirles a mamá y a papá que te embaracé?— preguntó Len e manera retorica.

—Si— le contestó su hermana con simpleza —Pero no creo que se lo tomen tan mal, mamá siempre dijo que quería ser una abuela joven— le recordó con una sonrisa.

—Si, además de que siempre dijo que nos veíamos muy bien juntos— dijo esta vez Len, refiriéndose a un viejo recuerdo de la familia, aunque claro, sabían que su madre no se refería a nada romántico cuando dijo aquello.

—De papá no se que esperar— cortó de repente la gemela.

—No temas, no dejaré que haga nada malo— abrazó a su hermana mientras colocaba su cabeza en su hombro —Yo te protegeré de todos los males del mundo— le dijo al oído mientras se lo besaba.

—Gracias— le contestó a su hermano el abrazo —Tengo hambre— le dijo de repente, separándose de él —Vamos a ver qué hay de cenar— después volvió a darse vuelta y a dirigirse a la cocina, seguida por Len de cerca.

—De acuerdo, pero no cosa mucho que ya es tarde— le advirtió su hermano mientras cruzaban por la puerta, recibiendo un quejido por parte de la rubia.

* * *

><p>Thel y Salta se encontraban ahora caminando por los vacios pasillos verdes de la gran mansión de los Vocaloids, oscuras por la falta de iluminación, y sin una sola alma aparte de las de los hombres de edad media que se paseaban por allí.<p>

—Muy bien,— comenzó diciendo el Maestro —Las reglas del lugar son muy simples: No se corre desnudo en los pasillos, no se realizan actos sexuales de ninguna clase en los pasillos, no sé come en los pasillos, no se usan vehículos de motor en los pasillos, no se hace rituales religiosos o paganos en los pasillos, no se asesina o se tortura o se esclaviza o se viola en los pasillos, y — le explicó como si se tratara de un niño pequeño —dentro del cuarto se puede hacer todo esto, excepto todo lo ultimo—

Thel permaneció sonriendo sin decir nada.

—En tu cuarto hay un par de cambios de ropa, si se te acaban, o las lavas o compras más— dijo con algo de desprecio el canoso —Los turnos de preparar la comida se van rolando por días, si a quien le toca no desea cocinar o se ausenta, no es mi problema— volvió a decir con el mismo tono de antes.

Siguieron caminando los dos hasta llegar al cuarto, ubicado en el tercer piso de la mansión, casi inhabitado por completo, hasta cierto punto tétrico y aterrador. La puerta se abrió, dejando ver un cuarto a oscuras que al encender la luz en uno de los extremos de la pared, dejó ver un cuarto gris, con una gran cama tendida en medio y un ropero de madera negra al lado derecho, junto con un librero con varios libros desacomodados, y una puerta que conducía a un baño, nada más, la decoración de por si era horrenda.

—El baño es todo tuyo, pero si hay problemas, tú llamas al plomero, ¿entendido?— preguntó con bastante asertividad. El sacerdote no quitaba la sonrisa de su cara en lo que el Maestro le seguía hablando y esto parecía irritarle bastante al hombre representante de los Vocaloids.

—Me alegra mucho volver a verte, hermano mío— le dijo el padre con un liegro susurro.

—Sí, lástima que no han pasado ni cinco años desde la última vez que nos vimos— dijo salta con algo de enojo.

—Eres tu quien no me quiere visitar nunca— se defendió Thel arqueando una ceja.

—Ya viste lo ocupado que estoy con estos bastardos— objetó el hermano mayor — Los dejo de ver un segundo y puff— hizo un sonido con las manos —conciben un objeto pecaminoso— aun cuando lo que dijo no tuvo gracia alguna, Thel soltó una pequeña risa.

—Se que tú tienes mejores intenciones con ellos de las que muestras— le dijo con sinceridad. Salta, quien apenas se había dispuesto a sacar un puro a intentar fumarlo, se quedó algo extrañado.

—No creas que esos dos me ponen, no tengo intención de meterles "terror"— contestó el Maestro.

—No, tu sabes a que es a lo que me refiero— le corrigió el padre —Se que en realidad los proteges— al decir esto Salta no pudo evitar soltar una risa sarcástica, resonante en todo el pasillo —En serio, se que tu mantuviste su secreto a salvo durante cinco años, y sé que permitiste que conservaran a su bebé incluso cuando se te ordenaba hacer lo contrario en esos casos— esta vez Salta dejó de reír.

—Esos idiotas— exclamó con enojo —Claro, yo no puedo revelar sus secretos incestuosos, pero ellos si pueden revelar que yo no revele sus secretos incestuosos— concluyó con molestia el representante.

—No te preocupes, yo estoy de tu lado, y juntos ayudaremos a los Kagamine a encontrar su felicidad que tanto merecen— el sacerdote colocó su mano en el hombro de su hermano.

—¿Que te hace pensar que yo lo hago por ellos dos?— preguntó alterado —Solo lo hago porque si los dejo joder las cosas más de una cabeza rodará, incluyendo la tuya y la mía— le contestó alejándose de él —Aunque me de asco protegerte— expresó con severidad mientras e movía por un lado y se comenzaba a alejar.

—Se que no eres tan mala persona— le habló a su hermano una vez que este estaba a sus espaldas —No importa cuánto tiempo pasa, seguirás siendo mi hermano—

—No Thel, las cosas cambian, yo he perdido demasiado paras seguir siendo el mismo— le contestó el Maestro, con un inusual tono de melancolía en su voz —Que tengas buenas noches, hermanito— se despidió para finalmente ir escaleras abajo, dejando solo al sacerdote.

Thel únicamente dio un fuerte respiro, y pasó a su habitación, dejando su maleta en una de las esquinas, y cerrando la puerta, para esperar un nuevo día.

* * *

><p>Fin del capítulo 10<p>

* * *

><p>Notas finales: Muy bien, creo que esta vez si me pasé en la longitud del capítulo, por eso lo dividí en tres, sentía que tenía que colocar la historia de Salta como un trasfondo, me gusta desarrollar a los personajes que más influyen en la historia, claro, aun no se ven todos los personajes, por ejemplo, ¿alguien notó que Luka lleva capítulos sin aparecer? Tengo algo preparado para ella.<p>

Por lo demás, el fic tardó bastante por varias razones, una por ejemplo, estoy de vacaciones, y tengo menos productividad durante estos periodos de tiempo. Otra cosa, que se perdió gran parte del fic mientras lo escribía por culpa de la mala PC. Además, debo de decir que me costó tiempo escribir del padre Thel, y es que no es un personaje tan simple como mis otros OC, con el, so solo me tengo que mantener dentro del mismo personaje con sus diálogos, sino que lo que dice, tiene que tener sentido y coherencia, más que de los otros personajes, pues él es un sujeto muy correcto, un ejemplo de vida.

Lo peor de todo, es que siento que esta parte fue muy predecible, cuando se muestra que Thel y Salta son hermanos. Creo que desde el momento en el que coloqué por primera vez al Maestro en el fic, cualquiera dedujo que era el hermano del sacerdote, lamento lo predecible que me salió —_—

Y de un momento, para aclararlo, y no tener que agregarlo después, si, fue Thel quien le avisó a Salta de que los Kagamine lo habían ido a ver para solicitarle que los casara, ¿Porqué? Porque lo consideró un apto guardián moral para esa situación.

Y bueno, creo que ahora que hemos visto más del comportamiento del sacerdote, empezará a ser menos agradable para la mayoría, pues antes veía comentarios que decían que el personaje les agradaba, aquí ya se muestra, antes que como una persona amorosa, a alguien que vive en el mundo del ahora, y que no teme defender su estilo de vida aunque sea un poco.

De kiyoteru, bueno, es la clase de personas detestables que se creen más listas que los demás, hay miles en foros de discusión a lo largo del internet, en páginas en donde cualquiera puede comentar cualquier cosa, y no es que deteste a esas personas, simplemente que hay veces en las que ellos llegan a ser tan absurdos y tan odiosos como un fanático religioso, o peor.

Muy bien, todavía falta que se vean los padres de Len y Rin, ¿cómo se tomaran la noticia de que van a ser abuelitos? Además de que aun tenemos que ver las consecuencias de las acciones que realizarán Teto, Neru y Haku. A ver la expresión de Luka con este asunto, y a ver qué tal reaccionarían los fanáticos en caso de enterarse del incesto de sus ídolos.

Así que apenas va como por la mitad, más o menos, no sabría bien decir.

Pienso también publicar un pequeño fic one—shot, ligado a este, que se llamé "concepción", ya se imaginarán de que trata, y si, va a ser Lemmon.

Muchas gracias a todos y todas de los que comentaron :D

**LauraGyyKagamine**

**Lilliam**

**Ruko Megpoid**

**YuzukiToriOnee—san**

Muchas gracias, y también a quienes leyeron, pero no comentaron

Gracias por leer, y les aviso que mi próxima actualización será del fic de "Compromiso"

BYE_.—

P.D.: Lamento mucho si se perdió el hilo argumental de capítulo, tiendo a hacer eso cuando extiendo mis historias —_—


	14. Primera parte de la catástrofe

Capítulo 11

* * *

><p>Vocaloid no me pertenece.<p>

* * *

><p>Ahora mismo, los nervios de Len y Rin estaban en sus máximos y más altos puntos de alerta. Ambos usaban sus uniformes de Vocaloids, similares a los que tenían desde los catorce, pero algo mas "actualizados".<p>

Estaban en el estudio de grabación, después de terminar con su jornada laboral de canto en la tarde, que normalmente solían realizar juntos como dúo, aunque últimamente su pasión de canto en pareja se veía obstaculizado por las contrataciones por separado que excluían a uno de los dos de la canción, dejando al otro solo o simplemente colocándolo junto a otro vocaloid.

Los dos estaban sentados en un par de sillones que estaba alrededor de un mueble de mesa de centro acolchonada, con un teléfono de casa grande de color negro con un gran altavoz en el centro.

Rin se acercó hasta este y comenzó a presionar los pequeños y suaves botones del teclado. Fueron más de quince dígitos los que presionó de manera lenta, con los dedos un poco temblorosos conforme los movía de manera diagonal. Incluso el mismo Len respiraba hondo conforme cada pequeño sonido salía de la bocina, que anunciaba la proximidad de un momento bastante incomodo.

Al fin, después de una interminable tortura sonora, el tono de llamada comenzó a sonar, Rin dio rápidamente un toque al botón de altavoz, con el cual el sonido alcanzaba a ser escuchado perfectamente en todo el cuarto. Era una suerte que nadie estuviera vigilándolos.

Después de un rato, al fin el sonido de un teléfono levantándose pudo ser escuchado.

—¿Bueno, bueno, quien habla?— se escuchó una voz femenina de una mujer adulta del otro lado de la línea, una voz un poco ronca, pero femenina.

—¿Mamá?— preguntó Rin con una voz insegura.

—¿Rinny, hija, eres tú?— preguntó la voz femenina de nuevo.

—Si mamá, soy yo— le confirmó la chica.

—¡Pero qué alegría que nos llames!— exclamó la mujer —Hace más de un mes que ya no nos comunicábamos, tu padre va a estar muy feliz—

—¿Papá está junto a ti?— preguntó algo preocupada la rubia, pues sabía que sería difícil hablar con sus dos progenitores a la vez, mientras Len solo se ponía más serio al escuchar de su padre.

—Está dormido, pero si lo deseas puedo hablarle…— propuso la voz adulta.

—No, no, creo que es mejor que nosotras dos hablemos solas, es más fácil así— le detuvo Rin antes de que las cosas se complicaran.

—De acuerdo…— dijo la madre un poco inconforme — ¿Y de que quieres hablar hijita?— le preguntó con amabilidad.

—En realidad mamá, es algo muy importante— dijo algo insegura, acomodándose más en su asiento el inclinándose hacia enfrente, mientras Len se cruzaba de piernas para sentarse mejor, —Es mejor si nos reunimos en un lugar para hablar mejor— propuso con voz cada vez más preocupante. Unos segundos pasaron, que dejaron a los gemelos con el corazón a punto de salírseles del pecho por la espera.

—Rin, ¿Pasa algo malo?— preguntó con preocupación la mujer.

—No, no pasa nada malo— contestó la futura madre —¿Porqué lo preguntas?— quizá su voz habría delatado algo.

—Pues, porque siempre que me llamas, estás con Len— olvidó el detalle de mencionar a Len, pero la verdad encontraban más fácil el solo crear una plática entre ellas dos en lugar de que el varón se entrometiera — ¿Es algo malo que les pasó a ustedes dos? ¿O entre ustedes?— preguntó intentando intuir algo.

—No, no, no, es solo que él está ocupado, haciendo otra cosa, pero de todos modos también es su asunto— se apresuró a decir.

—¿Pero es algo malo?— volvió a preguntar, crispando de nuevo los nervios de los dos Kagamine, quienes a la vez dudaban que su madre no considerara la noticia como algo no—malo.

—No es algo malo, es más, es algo bueno— hablando con sinceridad, la noticia era realmente buena para ellos dos —Solo quiero que nos reunamos para que los dos te lo podamos decir en persona— pasaron unos cuantos segundos más en lo que la madre seguía pensando un poco.

—Hija mía, si no es algo malo, no hay problema con que me lo digas por teléfono, de hecho, es mejor, si me lo dices por aquí, me alegraré mas cuando los vaya a ver— su manera de pensar era innegable, pues decirle que era algo bueno, era como un incentivo previo a la reunión real —Además de que me pones nerviosa por la manera en la que lo dices todo— admitió.

—Pues, supongo que no hay nada de malo, pero promete que no se lo dirás a papá hasta que hayamos colgado— Len lanzó una mirada acusadora a su hermana, con bastante desconcierto, pero se dio cuenta de que era lo mejor.

—Lo prometo hija, pero solo dime lo que es— exigió de nuevo la madre de los Kagamine. Rin dio un largo respiro, y tras una mirada cómplice con su amado hermano, se decidió a decirlo.

—Pues…— titubeó un poco —Len y yo nos vamos a casar— dijo de una buena vez, tapándose la boca después de dejar salir las palabras, siendo imitada por su gemelo frente a ella, solo para evitar que saliera alguna palabra inadecuada. Pasaron más segundos, y se hizo el silencio aterrador, el silencio misterioso, como si esperaran a que algo terrible saliera de la bocina y los atacara, y no era para menos, pues las palabras de su madre podría ser lo más doloroso para ellos dos.

—¡Qué bien hija, estoy muy feliz!— exclamó la madre con alegría, para el enorme asombro de ambos chicos. Rin se encontraba con una mueca de alegría inconmensurable, mientras que Len tenía también una mueca boquiabierta, solo que esta de la incredulidad.

—¿De… de verdad?— preguntó de nuevo la futura madre primeriza.

—Claro que si, ¿Porqué no estaría feliz de que mis dos bebés se van a casar?— preguntó como si fuera algo obvio, provocando un fuerte sobresalto de emoción en la mente de los dos jóvenes —Pero díganme— siguió la mujer mayor — ¿Quiénes son?— al preguntar aquello las muecas de ambos volvieron a un desconcierto.

—¿Quiénes son quienes?— preguntó de vuelta Rin.

—¿Cómo que "quienes"?— imitó su voz la mujer —Pues sus parejas, la tuya y la de Len— le dijo con el mismo entusiasmo que antes a su hija —La personas con las que ustedes dos se van a casar—

Fue allí cuando los dos entendieron al fin la confusión, pues al parecer su madre entendió la oración desde el punto menos incestuoso posible. Pero quien la podría culpar, si no había dicho de manera explícita que se iba a casar "con" Len, solo que ella y su hermano iban a casarse, pero no necesariamente el uno con el otro.

—¿Son también un par de gemelos como ustedes?— preguntó la mujer por el altavoz, dejando a sus hijos sin palabras en la boca — ¿Va a ser una boda doble compartida?— volvió a preguntar mientras que Rin empezaba a sudar de los nervios por la falta de ocurrencia, aunque su hermano no estaba mejor.

Y es que no sentían que destruir la pequeña y mentirosa burbuja de alegría que se estaba formando en la mente de su madre, con una verdad incestuosa fuera lo correcto por en ese momento. Y claro, la opción de mentirle al confirmarle la falsa "boda doble de gemelos" sonaba aun más cruel.

—Dime, hija— se detuvo de hablar de manera eufórica —¿La pareja de tu hermano, es mujer?— preguntó con mayor seriedad, sorprendiendo a los menores, sobre todo a Len, quien se sintió un poco ofendido.

—Si mamá, Len se va a casar con una mujer— contestó afirmativamente la rubia. Bien, al menos esa no era una mentira, aunque la pregunta seguía ofendiendo al chico.

—¡Muy bien!— exclamó con mayor alegría la madre —Sabía que tu hermano se iría por buen camino— bromeó un poco de su temor real.

—Si… el buen camino— repitió Rin. Tal vez sería algo bueno que remarcar cuando tuvieran que darle la noticia en persona, que al menos Len no era gay.

—De acuerdo hija, los iremos a ver pasado mañana, su padre y yo— les anuncio —Me gustaría que pudiéramos ir mañana, pero por desgracia, tu papá va a trabajar doble turno, y será mejor que reciba la noticia cuando esté descansado— los dos gemelos soltaron un ligero e inaudible suspiro.

—De acuerdo mamá, será pasado mañana, en la mansión, ya sabes dónde está— le canturreó un poco para no parecer nerviosa.

—Claro que si hija, de verdad estoy muy feliz— volvió a repetir una vez más, como poniéndole el dedo en la herida a sus propios hijos —Mira que hace unos días, unas amigas mías me decían un montón de tonterías de ustedes dos— comentó de repente.

—¿Qué clase de tonterías?— preguntó intrigada la joven, acercándose a la bocina aun más, junto a Len.

—Solo un montón de estupideces, de cosas de que tu y Len tenían una relación más que fraternal— la sangre de los dos rubios se congeló al escuchar eso —E incluso unas tonterías de que tú estabas…— se cortó su voz unos momentos, preocupando mas al par de hermanos —Pero no importa, les voy a restregar en la cara de que ustedes no se casarán entre ustedes— rió después de decir eso, muy probablemente pensando "sabía que mis bebés no eran incestuosos".

—De acuerdo… adiós mamá— dijo Rin para después colgar rápidamente a su progenitora, sin siquiera dejarla despedirse a ella.

Parecía que Rin quería llorar, arrepintiéndose fuertemente de la llamada, mientras Len solo se mantenía serio, aun algo impresionado. Se quedaron en silencio durante unos momentos, antes de que Len se levantara de su asiento, poniéndose las manos en las caderas.

—¿Porqué mamá tuvo que preguntar si me iba a casar con una mujer?— preguntó con confusión y ofensa.

Rin volteó a verlo un poco, pues ni en lo profundo de su mente se imaginaba a su amado Len casado con otro hombre, si siquiera con otra mujer.

Pero lo que si tenía que admitir, era lo afeminado que resultaba su apariencia en público, desde sus canciones con temas sugestivos, hasta muchos de sus trajes promocionales, sin contar los rumores de sus fanáticas locas, que creaban rumores de una relación homosexual entre él y Kaito, rumores que casi alcanzaban en cantidad y complejidad a los rumores de una relación incestuosa.

—Honestamente Len— le dijo levantándose y reparándose de su pequeño momento de tristeza —Si yo no fuera tu prometida, también preguntaría lo mismo— expresó con una repentina molestia en su voz, para después salir del cuarto, dejando a su hermano más confundido y que antes.

* * *

><p>Dos días después.<p>

Era finalmente el sábado en la casa de los Vocaloids, después de una muy agitada y agotadora semana para todos los habitantes, debido a las grabaciones de final de verano, al fin todos podían descansar, aunque fuera solo en la mañana.

A excepción los gemelos Kagamine, quienes no dejaban de estar con los nervios de punta, Rin sentada en el sillón, comiendo caramelos de naranja que se le habían antojado de repente, y Len solo sentado a su lado, recargándose un poco en ella para intentar distraerse. Siendo el sábado, los dos estaban vestidos con ropa simple, que no fueran sus uniformes clásicos de Vocaloid, sino más bien un par de vestiduras tradicionales de color naranja.

En realidad esas eran ropas bastante ligeras, más a causa del calor, además de que eran similares a las ropas que usan en la producción del video "Gekokujou".

En otras situaciones, tal vez Rin habría comenzado a insinuársele a su hermano, pero ese no era el momento en el que su cuerpo se lo pedía, y esto fue claramente notado por Len, pero lo consideraba normal, pues le habían dicho que el apetito sexual iba y venía durante los primeros tres meses de embarazo.

Y tras que los demás Vocaloids recibieron las noticias de la visita de sus padres, preferían mantenerse a raya con el asunto. Como si los Kagamine estuvieran solos en su burbuja de nerviosismo, los demás seguían como si nada.

De pronto, y como si se tratase de un rayo caído desde el cielo, el timbre sonó, con una pequeña tonada agradable de una de las canciones de Miku, provocando que los gemelos brincaran del susto, volteando Rin el tazón de dulces que tenía en sus manos sobre la alfombra frente a la televisión.

—Vaya, deben de ser los padres de Len y Rin— dijo Kaito con simpleza, comenzando a caminar a la puerta, con su paleta helada en mano.

—¡Espera Kaito, no abras la puerta!— le gritó Rin jalándolo de la bufanda para evitar que siguiera caminando, provocando que se cayera al suelo —No quiero que mis papás te vean a ti recibiéndolos, sería algo sugestivo para ellos— le susurró en el oído.

—¿Sugestivo?— preguntó el peli azul.

—Sí, si tú eres el primero al que ven, podrían pensar que eres mi prometido… o el de Len— terminó e decir en voz un poco más baja, provocando una mirada llena de enojo por parte de su hermano.

—De acuerdo, ¿Entonces qué hago?— preguntó ya exasperado.

—¡Solo sal de aquí!— le gritó Len parándose y empujándolo para que se fuera por la puerta de la cocina —De hecho, mejor váyanse todos ustedes de aquí— les dijo a los demás que estaban en la sala, solo Miku, Lily, Gumi, Gakupo y Ryuto. Ycada uno de ellos, en lugar de protestar, solo se levantaron de sus asientos, y aun algo extrañados y dándose miradas de curiosidad, salieron de la sala.

—¿Y quién abrirá?— peguntó Gumi en un susurró al resto de los desalojados.

—¡Maestro!— gritó Rin al aire, como si tratara de invocarlo. Y así fue, un par de segundos después, el representante de los Vocaloids salió de la cocina, seguido del padre Thel, ambos con trajes de distinto color, el del sacerdote algo viejo y gastado de color café, y el del Maestro de color gris y bastante nuevo, recién estrenado.

—¿Porqué el padre sigue de cerca al Maestro? — Preguntó Miku a la peliverde y a la rubia que estaban junto a ella, viendo la puerta de la cocina cerrarse tras de ellas.

—¿No sabías? Ellos dos son hermanos— contestó Lily, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, siendo respaldada por Gumi, quien solo asentía, después de todo, llevaba casi una semana viviendo en esa misma casa mientras seguían hablando de la boda una vez cada dos días.

—¡Pero claro!— exclamó Miku como si se enterara de los más simple del mundo, —Pero como no lo vi antes, si los dos se parecen mucho— dijo para la extrañeza de quienes la observaban, intentando parecer más perceptiva de lo normal, pues lo que menos podía indicar que eran hermanos, era su nulo parecido físico, sino mas bien su forma opuesta de ser y sus similitudes en el dialecto y pronunciación de ciertas palabras en japonés.

—Abra la puerta— le ordenó Len al hombre mayor, y por supuesto, Salta obedeció al instante, pues detestaba que tocaran el timbre más de una vez, tal y como lo hacían ahora mismo.

Thel decidió quedarse detrás, por mera orden de los Kagamine, quienes le indicaron con las manos que no lo siguiera.

—Espere a que le contemos a nuestros padres del matrimonio antes de que le vean a usted— le pidió Rin acercándose a él, terminando parada al lado de su hermano.

—De acuerdo— aceptó el párroco, antes de regresar a la cocina, intentando hacer la menor cantidad de ruido, pero con paso presuroso.

El Maestro siguió hasta la puerta y con un giro muy simple de la manó, la abrió.

En la entrada se observaban a un par de rubios parados, esperando a que les abrieran, una mujer y un hombre.

La mujer era algo mayor de edad, pero joven en aspecto facial, luciendo unos hermosos ojos verduscos con azul. De una figura atractiva, aunque algo regordeta de las piernas, con un busto bastante desarrollado, y de cabello amarillo que llegaba hasta la cadera, vestida con una falda de color rojo de cuadros y un suéter café.

El hombre, de la edad misma que la mujer, era más alto, de cara madura y seria, con algo de barba rubia y con una cola de caballo de arreglo en el pelo y un pequeño flequillo que caía por enfrente de su cara. Vestido con un traje algo formal de color azul oscuro, y unos lentes de marco ligero guardados en la bolsa de la camisa blanca que tenía.

No se veían como personas adineradas ni tampoco como personas pobres, más bien de clase media, tomados de la mano.

—Ustedes deben de ser el señor y la señora Kagamine— dijo con alegría aparente el Maestro —Loes estábamos esperando…— dijo moviendo su mano para adentro de la casa, antes de recibir un fuerte golpe en la cara, que lo tumbó al suelo y lo dejó fuera de combate.

—¡Le dije que es lo que le haría la próxima vez que lo viera!— habló el hombre mientras se sobaba el puño.

Len y Rin voltearon a ver algo asustados al suelo, solo para ver al Maestro riéndose como tonto mientras se revolcaba. Era obvio que no era de muchos amigos.

—Lo olvidé— exclamó para luego levantarse, dejando así entrara a la pareja. Pasando al lado de los gemelos sin decir más palabras, ni siquiera tocando la zona del golpe de su cara, quedándose recargado en la pared de la sala.

—¡Lenny, Rinny!— gritó la mujer levantando las manos para abrazar a los dos chicos mientras caminaba hacia ellos. Los dos jóvenes sin dudarlo se acercaron a su madre para abrazarla con alegría —Me alegro tanto de verlos a los dos— les dijo jalándolos a los dos del cuello, provocando que les faltara en aire.

—Tranquila querida— le dijo el hombre con una sonrisa llegado por su espalda —si los ahogas a los dos ya no nos quedará ningún remplazo — bromeó intentando separarlos de su madre.

—¡Papá!— fritó Rin alegre mientras abrazaba con cariño a su progenitor.

—Como está mi princesita— le dijo con el cariño reciproco el hombre, una vez terminado en abrazo, para después dejar a Len acercársele un poco.

—Tobi— le llamó Len por su nombre a su propio padre mientras levantaba la mano como para solo darle un apretón de manos de amigos. El padre solamente tomó la mano de su hijo con respeto adecuado, mirado cuanto había crecido en solo tres cuartos de año desde al última vez que los habían visto a los dos, en la fiesta de navidad.

—¿Ya eres muy grande para abrazar a tu propio padre?— le preguntó un poco dolido.

—No es eso… no importa— respondió a medias Len, dándole un ligero abrazo a su padre, como para intentar cubrir su error.

Se hizo un pequeño e incomodo silencio tras ocurrir eso.

—Bueno hija— dijo la mujer mayor —Dijiste que nos dirían más a fondo quienes eran sus prometido y prometida, ¿No?— inició la charla la madre, sin poder evitar notar que si hija se estaba poniendo ligeramente más gorda que antes.

Los dos jóvenes entraron en alerta al oír eso.

—Sí, ya quiero conocer a quien llevará la llama de la descendencia de la familia— dijo con tranquilidad el padre.

—Pues…— se detuvo un poco Rin al intentar hablar.

—¿Les parece si vamos a la sala de juntas para hablar mejor de eso? Propuso Len tomando del hombro a su hermana, intentando no levantar sospechas.

—De acuerdo— accedió la madre, pues se imaginaba que sus futuros yernos estarían allá.

Así, el cuarteto de rubios comenzaron a caminar escaleras arriba, siendo seguidos un poco de lejos por Salta y más de lejos por Thel, quien se quería asegurar que nada saliera de control.

Llegaron hasta la tercera planta, a una sala cuyas puertas dobles se abrían deslizándose, dejando ver una hermosa sala de juntas de y unos ocho por ocho, con tapiz de pared a pared de la imagen de un dragón rojo oriental volando por un cielo verde, y una pequeña mesa de madera con unos cuatro cojines en ambos lados paralelos que eran para que los invitados se sentaran en ellos.

Antes de que cerraran la puerta, el Maestro se aseguró de entrar sin hacer mucho ruido, no sin ser notado claro, pero sin ser una molestia que alterara el ambiente, a diferencia de Thel que solo se quedó esperando en la parte de afuera. Len y Rin tomaron asiento de lado opuesto al de la puerta de la habitación, y sus padres en frente de ellos dos.

—Bueno, ya estamos aquí— dijo la madre de manera atenta —¿de verdad nos van a presentar a sus prometidos?— volvió a insistir.

—Kara, tranquilízate, no hay que apresurarnos en presentaciones— le calmó su esposo —Dime Len ¿Es Hatsune Miku?— preguntó con una sonrisa.

—¡No!— se apresuró a gritar el chico. —En realidad, mi prometida está en esta sala— dijo algo apresurado y hasta atropellando un poco sus palabras. Los padres se quedaron un poco sorprendidos ante lo dicho, mirando hacia los lados en busca de alguien oculto tras alguna puerta trampa, o quizá en algún lugar que no habían notado antes.

—¿Qué quieres decir?— preguntó la madre mostrando ya su emergente preocupación y sospecha.

Entonces, Len acercó su mano hasta comenzar a tocar los dedos de Rin, y tan solo para que sus padres lo vieran, sujetó la mano de su hermana y la levantó un poco, para luego entrelazar sus dedos, dejando que se vieran los anillos plateados de compromiso que tenían los dos desde hace más de medio año.

—Yo soy su prometida— dijo Rin con una voz un poco baja.

Fue curioso como el rostro de los padres de los gemelos cambió de manera repentina pero simultanea. De la pequeña confusión que tenían al inicio, al ver como las manos de sus hijos se juntaban, surgió un pequeña sensación de sorpresa, para después de que Rin dijera aquello, la cara de ambos pareció tornarse en una ligera tranquilidad, para después cambiar a una expresión que se diría, provocaba que los ojos se les salieran de las cuencas y las mandíbulas se les caían.

—¿Qué?— alcanzó a articular la madre, esperando haber entendido mal la frase o la estructuración de las palabras de su hija.

—Que… nos vamos a casar— se atrevió a decir Len de una buena vez.

—Nosotros dos, vamos a casarnos los dos— corroboró Rin para intentar evitar ambigüedades con lo que quería decir, al igual que antes.

Y luego, tras haberse volteado a ver, y sin una duda en la mente, decidieron dejar las cosas aun más claras que antes, acercando sus rostros y besándose en los labios enfrente de sus padres.

No basta decir que la señora Kagamine estuvo a punto de desmallarse tras haber visto eso. Pero fue rápidamente sostenida de los hombros por su esposo.

—Ustedes… pero como… han… han hecho…— no podía articular palabras más allá de simples incoherencias.

—Mamá, tranquilízate un poco— le pidió Rin intentando tocarla.

—¿Pero cómo es posible que hayan hecho incesto?— gritó levantándose Kara, mientras sus piernas comenzaban a temblar —¿Pero qué demonios tienen en el cerebro— preguntó iracunda mientras que Tobi se paraba a su lado.

—No… no es para tanto, no hay que ponerse así— dijo de manera errónea el joven Len.

—¿Qué no es para tanto?— gritó más enojada la mujer.

—¿Tiene alguna idea de lo que hacen o de lo que quieren hacer?— preguntó ahora el padre, comenzando a enojarse.

—Sabemos que el incesto supone ser algo malo— comenzó a explicar Rin —Pero… en realidad, nosotros dos nos amamos en serio, más que como simples hermanos— se atrevió a decir sin siquiera medirse.

—¡No digas tonterías!— exclamó Kara —Ustedes son hermanos— continuó repitiendo sin parar —Yo no los eduqué de esa manera—

—¡Sabemos lo que hacemos, no creas que somos unos niños!— Gritó Len ofendido.

—No le hables así a tu madre— intervino el padre —Lo que quieren hacer va en contra de todo lo establecido y en contra de todo lo que es normal ¿Acaso están locos?—

—¡No necesitamos sus insultos ni sus aprobaciones!— gritó esta vez Rin saliendo de sus cabales —Si les parece bien y nos quieren apoyar, bien, y si no, también, no nos interesa, solo les queríamos avisar— exclamó con enojo.

—¿Cómo te atreves…?— se ofendió Kara —Somos sus padres— reclamó.

—Somos mayores de edad, ganamos nuestro dinero, y tenemos nuestro propio lugar en donde vivir, no tenemos porqué obedecerlos— objetó Len.

—No lo permitiremos, aun son nuestros hijos— se opuso esta vez en padre —No dejaremos que sigan con esa estúpida atrocidad— sujetó de la muñeca a Rin, pero al instante Len movió su brazo y lo alejó de su hermana.

—¡No dejaré que la toques!— se interpuso Len —Ella es con quien quiero pasar el resto de mi vida, les guste o no— y entonces abrazó a su hermana de manera protectora, mostrando un rechazo al control de sus padres.

—Niños idiotas— susurró Tobi por lo bajo — ¿Piensan que solo por ser famosos la gente va a respetar su opinión?— preguntó con enojo.

—La opinión de la sociedad nos da tanta importancia como la de ustedes— soltó Rin desde el pecho de Len.

—Increíble— dijo Kara colocando su palma en su frente en signo de desesperación.

—¿Y acaso creen que no perderán nada? ¿Van a tirarlo todo por la borda? La fama, sus trabajos, sus vidas enteras, ¿Solo por un capricho?— preguntó de nuevo con mas enojo.

—Es más que un simple capricho, Tobi— le dijo Len —Es por la familia que formaremos— se atrevió a decir sin detenerse. Los ojos del padre se abrieron escandalosamente.

—¿Acaso pretenden tener hijos?— ese ya era otro tema más delicado, del cual parecía no tener mucho sentido hablar. Pero fueron los ojos de Kara los que se mostraron aterrados al realizarse de lo que realmente pasaba en la relación de sus hijos.

—¿Estas embarazada?— preguntó con horror, pues no solo era la gordura extra, sino el comportamiento algo más sensible de su hija lo que lo reveló.

—Un poco— contestó Rin un poco apenada, volteando su vista a otro lado. Bastó con eso, para que los ojos de la mujer mayor, quien ya era madre, rompieran en lágrimas desconsoladas.

—Pero… ¿Cómo han podido…?— ahora la mujer estaba impresionada por no saber siquiera que preguntar. Sabía muy bien lo que había pasado para que ella estuviera embarazada, y no se sentía apetecida de siquiera imaginarlo.

—Entonces de esto se trata todo— concluyó el padre —Jodiste las cosas con ella y ahora están forzados a casarse— dijo con bastante desprecio.

—Papá, no digas esas cosas— intentó intervenir Rin —No hay nada que esté jodido, solo somos dos personas que quieren estar juntas— intentó no comenzar a llorar de la angustia que le provocaba la mirada de desprecio de su progenitor.

—Jamás pensé que estaría tan decepcionada de ustedes dos— admitió la madre entre sollozos mientras su esposo trataba de tranquilizarla con un pequeño abrazo —Habría aceptado cualquier cosa de ustedes… pero no esto— lo decía todo en un tono de entre dolor y asco.

—Vámonos ya— le dijo Tobi tomándola de la mano y comenzando a caminar a la salida —No hay nada ni nadie aquí que nos interese—

—¡¿Piensan irse así, abandonar a sus hijos de esa manera?— Gritó Len con enojo mientras los veía alejarse por la puerta. Pero de nuevo, solo recibió más desprecio en las miradas de los dos.

Salta se hizo a un lado para dejarlos pasar por la puerta, pero no pudo evitar comentar algo de manera burlesca.

—Que pasen buena noche, señor y señora Kagamine, espero que su reunión familiar haya sido un éxitos— dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado.

—¡Usted tiene toda la culpa!— le acusó el padre —Seguramente fue usted y su maldita mente degenerada lo que los pervirtió—

—¡Óigame no!— protestó el hombre de cola de caballo —Cuando ustedes me los dieron, ya eran unos incestuosos— dijo sin ninguna forma de sensibilidad. Tobi únicamente lo vio más de cerca, y volvió a soltarle otro golpe directamente en la mandíbula, provocando que su cabeza golpeara contra la pared y cayera al suelo, una vez más.

Tras esto, los dos mayores abrieron la puerta y salieron de la sala de juntas. Y por supuesto, Len y Rin no se quedaron atrás.

Los gemelos siguieron a sus padres a través de las escaleras hasta llegar a la sala, en donde Miku y Kaito estaban sentados, mirando un poco la televisión. La pareja solamente vio pasar con rapidez a los padres de sus amigos, caminando de manera pesada y la mujer llorando bastante. Después llegaron hasta la puerta y la abrieron con rapidez para salir, dejándola abierta.

—¿Crees que se lo hayan tomado bien?— preguntó Miku un poco intrigada, vieron a Len bajando con rapidez, seguido por Rin.

—Oye Len— le habló Kaito —Como te fue con tus padres, ¿Les cayó bien la noticia?— preguntó con algo de alegría poniéndose frente al rubio.

—Ahora no estoy de humor— le respondió empujándolo, para que después, al pasar Rin, esta lo empujara con más fuerza, provocando que cayera de espalda en el sofá.

—¿Entonces les fue bien o no?— le preguntó Miku a su novio mientras veía a los gemelos salir por la misma puerta por la que habían salido sus padres.

Tobi y Kara se fueron caminando presurosamente hasta llegar a un auto pequeño y cuadrado de color blanco, un modelo algo viejo pero eficiente, estacionado en la acera frente a la casa, se subieron con rapidez, sin dejar que sus hijos los alcanzaran.

—¡Escucha bien!— gritó Len acercándose a ellos desde atrás del auto —¡No importa lo que pase!— Rin comenzó a acercarse a él —¡Lo único bueno que me enseñaste es a como no ser un buen padre!— Gritó con mas desprecio.

Su padre solo volteó a verlo por el retrovisor, bajando un poco el vidrio del auto.

—No me importa lo que pase, yo jamás le haré daño a mis hijos, incluso si llegan a hacer algo que no me agrade— le dijo una vez se acercó hasta la ventanilla —Voy a ser mejor padre que tu— le susurró lo suficientemente fuerte para que lo escuchara.

—No puedo creer que realmente hayas embarazado a tu hermana— le respondió poniéndose el cinturón, —Te deseo suerte, hijo mío— le dijo con decepción para después acelerar.

El auto se alejó, dejando a los gemelos viendo hasta el final de la calle.

—No importa— le dijo Rin a su hermano sosteniendo su mano —Hemos sido nosotros dos desde hace mucho, seguiremos siendo solo los dos— le consoló un poco, aunque fuera en lo mas mínimo.

Aun cuando sonaba cruel e inhumano, la verdad es que ellos dos se habían sentido muy abandonados, pues para empezar, su padre los había dejado, pare regresar diez años después, cuando ya eran famosos, como una rata convenenciera. E incluso dentro del proyecto de vocaloid, ellos dos se sentían bastante solos. Tanto así que les costó trabajo socializar con otras personas, provocando que terminaran encerrados en su propio mundo de hermandad perfecta.

—Ya lo sé Rin, tu y yo, nada más— le sonrió mientras correspondía el apretón de manos, mientras que con cariño acariciaba el moño blanco de su cabeza como si se tratara de una extensión de su cuerpo.

Si, ellos dos solos, y no necesitaban a nadie más.

* * *

><p>Fin del capítulo 11.<p>

* * *

><p>Notas finales: Muy bien, aquí está el nuevo capítulo, algo breve, si. Espero que hayan sido de su agrado los padres de Len y Rin. ¿Esperaban padres que los apoyaran? Pues no, la verdad, intenté pensar que se sentiría si tuviera hijos y me dijeran semejante noticia, y que por supuesto, no fueran Len y Rin.<p>

Así que si, reaccionaron de mala manera, muy negativa, y de haber podido, los habría separado como fuera posible, pero al ver que ya no tenían control sobre ellos, simplemente los dejaron de lado, pero no teman, ya luego se resolverá de manera correcta el asunto con los padres.

Y Len, pues él, al sentir el rechazo de sus padres, actúa de manera negativa, y recuerda ese pequeño juramento que hizo, de que sería el mejor padre posible del mundo, que no maltrataría a su hijo pasara lo que pasara, y que le daría soporte fueran sus decisiones malas o buenas, en lugar de simplemente cambiar en su conveniencia. Ahora solo falta que Rin se dé cuenta de que es lo que lleva dentro y listo.

Y bueno, creo que eso es todo, espero no haberlos aburrido en este capítulo.

Y en otras noticias, les informo que ya estoy de vacaciones, así que tendrán más de Little Kagamine Love por montones en las próximas semanas :3

Muchas gracias a todas las personas quienes dejaron reviews el trió de capítulos pasados, Gracias a:

**Lily Magane**

**Lilliam (sabía que lo de los hermanos era un poco predecible)**

**RinKagamiNNe**

**Ruko Megpoid**

**YuzukiToriOnee—san**

**Sawako Kagamine Grandchester**

**Yuki Kagamin3**

**Kagamine—Dann**

Magus (Gracias :D)

**RinKagamine002 (Dile a tu hermana que gracias :D)**

Fueron un poco mas de los que pensé, pero me agradó

En fin, eso es todo, creo que subiré el siguiente capítulo de este fic en cuanto pueda.

Sin más que decir, me despido, deseándoles un agradable día del padre con sus progenitores.

BYE_.—

P.D.: La verdad, me reí escribiendo de los golpes que el papá de Len le dio a Salta xD.


	15. El médico mentiroso

Capítulo 12

Vocaloid no me pertenece.

* * *

><p>La discusión entre los Kagamine había causado un efecto ligeramente negativo en los futuros progenitores de un material incestuoso.<p>

Aun si casi no se comunicaban con sus padres, debido principalmente a su trabajo como Vocaloids, y de que habían pasado casi diez meses desde la celebración de navidad en donde los habían visto, seguía siendo una desilusión que hubieran tomado la noticia tan mal.

Quizá es que fuera algo tonto, pero quizá y solo quizá, Len y Rin se imaginaban que la reacción de sus padres podría haber sido mejor, tal vez porque fueron sus padres, aunque más exclusivamente la madre, pues hay que recordar que el padre se había ausentado durante casi diez años, quienes les habían enseñado de lo que de verdad se trataba el amor.

Quién sabe, quizá hubiera sido mejor haberles contado del embarazo hasta después de que se casaran, de esta manera, sería como si solo les quedara aceptar el hecho.

Ahora las cosas estaban en su relativa calma habitual para los gemelos, con excepción de que ahora sabían de que no contaban con el apoyo supuestamente incondicional de sus padres.

Rin estaba sentada el sofá de la casa, con Len recostado a su lado, recargando su cabeza en su regazo, acariciando con su mano izquierda la barriga algo crecida de su amada, con bastante cariño, mientras que Rin palpaba con las puntas de sus dedos los delicados mechones rubios de su hermano. Ambos parecían estar ligeramente adormilado, realizando los movimientos manuales con una ligera incercia natural.

Detrás de ellos dos, en una mesa de madera oscura y barnizada, estaba Miki, sentada al lado de Meiko, del Maestro de y del padre Thel, los tres bebiendo algo, Meiko y el Maestro con bebidas alcohólicas, la de la castaña en latada y la del Maestro en botella de vidrio y Miki y el sacerdote con simple te en pequeñas tazas de color verde.

—En serio, que me habría gustado haberles dicho una o dos cosas a los padres de Len y Rin antes de que se fueran— comentó Meiko con algo de enojo justificado en su voz —No es justo que sus padres los traten de esa manera, ¿sino para que están?— preguntó con indignación.

—A mí también me habría gustado decirles un par de cosas— intervino Miki dando un sorbo a su bebida, sin estar muy segura de lo que eran esas "cosas" que les habría podido dirigir a los señores Kagamine.

—No se preocupen, ellos dos estarán bien solos, siempre están solos— alegó el Maestro con insulsa alegría falsa, que más que nada demostraba algo de hipocresía.

—Esos no son buenos padres— concordó el sacerdote con Meiko —Los padres debería de proteger a sus hijos, de orar por ellos, ayudarlos a crecer, y de hacer hasta los más humanamente posible por su bien— argumento del comportamiento paternal.

—Dile eso a los pro—abortistas— dijo de la nada Salta, recibiendo miradas inquisitivas de las personas que estaba a su lado —¿No es verdad?— preguntó fingiendo que le importaba un carajo.

—Como sea, en realidad creo no podíamos pedir otra cosa— intentó consolar la peli rosada —El incesto aun es mal visto en el mundo entero— les recordó ese pequeño detalle.

—Pero eso no deja de hacer que sean sus padres— insistió Meiko con el tema del amor incondicional —Si yo tuviera un par de hijos que hicieran incesto, los respetaría si es su decisión mutua— sentenció sin arrepentimiento alguno dentro de sus palabras.

—¡Siempre que no los golpearas en un momento de ebriedad, serías buena madre!— le exclamó el Maestro mientras continuaba con su actitud de no importarle la conversación.

—¡Si tuviera hijos jamás los lastimaría!— protestó la castaña indignada —Si tuviera hijos, dejaría el alcohol desde antes de embarazarme— dijo la un poco más calmada, siendo esta una poco creíble predicción.

—Creo que se refería a Tobi— le intuyó Thel, recordando el caso de violencia domestica de los Kagamine hace unos años, del cual solo se conocían rumores, no solo en la vida pública del Kagamine, sino también para sus compañeros de casa.

—¿Entonces es cierto que…?— comenzó a preguntar Miki en voz alta, pero después de voltear a ver a los gemelos, bajó un poco la voz, solo para evitar incomodidades —¿Es cierto que Tobi golpeó a Len cuando era solo un niño?— le preguntó más bajo al oído al sacerdote, sintiéndose mal de solo hacer esa pregunta.

—Solo supe de un caso de violencia domestica en aquellos tiempos, cuando ellos vivían en el pueblo en donde yo he dado mis servicios, supuestamente, y según logré llegar a escuchar, fue porqué Tobi estuvo alcoholizado, y no estoy seguro, pero creo que tuvo que ver algo con que Len estuviera vestido de niña— dijo sin estar muy seguro, basándose solo en rumores que ni el mismo creía.

—¿Pero que nunca le confesaron algo de eso?— preguntó extrañada Meiko.

—Sí, de hecho si— confirmó el párroco sin mostrar inmutación en su expresión.

—Entonces usted debe de saberlo mejor que nadie— concluyó Miki con ese simple silogismo.

—Sí, pero es secreto de confesión— dijo algo molesto, por no decir insultado —No estamos en la edad media, no puedo revelarles algo que me dijeron en una confesión— y volvió a dar un sorbo a su te intentando dejar el tema de lado.

—Pero que feo— dijo Meiko un poco consternada, por el asunto del abuso, no por el voto de silencio —No sabía eso de Len, seguramente eso le trajo problemas a él y a Rin en los años siguientes— intentó adivinar de la situación emocional de Len.

—Bastantes— le aseguró el Maestro —No solo a Len, sino a Rin, el abandono de su padre les trajo una sensación de que cualquier cosa que fuera amor y que les mantuviera unidos era algo bueno— especuló, para después llevarse una mano a la barbilla—Aunque tal vez ayudó también que yo los forcé a dormir juntos después de los catorce— Rió con algo de ironía y una competa falta se simpatía.

—Es un idiota— le dijo de manera certera la castaña para su representante.

—Vamos, no hablemos del lo que hacen ellos dos como si fuera algo malo— dispuso Thel —Hay muchas cosas que lo provocaron, pero si de verdad les ayuda a esos dos a ser mejores personas y a superarse, no veo porqué debería de ser tomado como un tabú—

—Dígale eso a sus padres— dijo con la misma consternación de antes la peli rosada, aun sin poder calmar su molestia por aquella injusticia.

—¡La comida está lista!— se escuchó el gritó desde la cocina de la querida Miku, quien sostenía un cuchillo grande en la mano derecha y que traía puesto un delantal de color amarillo.

De esta manera la conversación se vio interrumpida, pero para pasar a algo mejor.

—¡Comida!— gritaron simultáneamente Len y Rin, saliendo de su sueño ligero corriendo, levantándose como locos del sillón y comenzando a correr a la cocina, pero Len detuvo rápidamente a Rin al ver quien se encontraba en la puerta y con qué.

Miku, más un cuchillo, más una mujer embarazada corriendo contra ella, solo podía ser la fórmula para una tragedia de la cual Len estaba dispuesto a evitar.

Así que después de darle una mirada acusadora a la peli verde, esta colocó el cuchillo con el filo hacía abajo, y con una simple risita algo irritante, entró a la cocina de nuevo para evitar cortar a alguien.

Después de ella, los gemelos se dispusieron a entrar, tomandose de las manos al caminar por la puerta, seguidos por el Maestro, Meiko y Miki, pero no por Thel.

—Padre, ¿No le gustaría comer con nosotros?— preguntó amablemente Meiko, esperando una obvia respuesta positiva.

—No me gustaría molestar— dijo él con similar amabilidad aunque con tono más sumiso—Preferiría salir a buscar un restaurante, dicen que hay mucha comida exótica en esta ciudad— y tras esto se dio la vuelta en dirección de la puerta, aunque con algo de culpabilidad por declinar a la invitación.

—¿Y a usted le gusta la comida exótica?— preguntó la castaña con una sonrisa, prediciendo de nuevo la respuesta.

—No realmente— admitió el párroco, quedando en evidencia.

—Venga— le incitó a entra en la cocina, una vez que la cortina de amabilidad del sacerdote dejó de importarle —Que ya le enseñamos a Miku como no matar con la comida— bromeó un poco mientras jalaba al sacerdote un poco confundido por esa frase, directamente a la entrada de la cocina.

Miku había preparado sushi, una gran cantidad de rollos de distintos tipos de peces y de distintos tipos de anchos y largos, estaban sobre un plato de porcelana blanca, en el centro de una mesa circular con un gran sillón rojo de forma de media luna, en donde cabían hasta diez personas. En el sillón solo estaban sentadas Lily y Gumi, aparte de Miku quien ya había tomado lugar.

Todos se sentaron en el sillón sin hacer mucho ruido, con excepción de las palabras de los habitantes que agradecían a Miku y elogiaban el aspecto de su comida. No pasó más de un minuto en lo que Kaito y Gakupo bajaron las escaleras corriendo, después de haber estado jugando en el cuarto del azulado, y se sentaron en los extremos de las mesas, siendo Kaito quien quedó al lado del sacerdote.

—Lo hiciste muy bien Miku— le alabó una vez más el peli azul por sus crecientes habilidades culinarias, dándole un pequeño y compensativo beso en los labios a su novia, teniendo que subirse prácticamente a la mesa para esto.

—Aunque hice mucho atún— se dijo a sí misma la diva —Olvidé que Luka no estaba— dijo provocando que el vocaloid samurái se consternara un poco y frunciera el seño al recordatorio de que su novia no estaba presente desde hace semanas.

—Maestro— dijo el peli morado, llamando la atención del representante quien estaba a punto de llevarse el primer trozo de carne de pez a la boca —¿Cuándo va a regresar Luka?— preguntó con ligero grosor en su voz, como si estuviera preocupado, aunque esto sería poco decir en comparación a como se sentía.

—¿O mejor dicho donde está?— intervino Meiko —Solo dijo que tenía un viaje y ya— se quejó un poco de la seria actitud de la peli rosa.

—Luka está de vacaciones en estados unidos para el cumpleaños de su padre— dijo él con seriedad —Y regresará, me imagino, cuando ella misma lo considere conveniente— explicó restándole mucha importancia al hecho de que una de las cantantes hubiera estado fuera por casi dos meses.

—Bueno, en lo que llega, podré comer más atún, ella siempre se lo lleva todo— dijo Rin en un tono de euforia, mientras comenzaba a cargar algunos rollos alargados a su plato, pero tan pronto como tomó el primero, con los palillos de madera, otro para de palillos salió de repente y se lo arrebató del agarre que tenía.

—No tan rápido Rin— expresó retador Gakupo, tomando toda la carne de atún —Este sabor es la única cosa que me recuerda a MI Luka— y comenzó a poner rollo tras rollo de pescado en su plato servido frente a él, tomando el más grande en donde la comida estaba servida, para así evitar que la rubia lo agarrara.

—¡No te lo lleves!— gritó enojada mientras intentaba recuperar su merecido alimento, pero simplemente no alcanzó con la rapidez con la que lo hacía el peli morado, dejando su plato al otro lado de la mesa, más larga de lo que medía el torso de la rubia.

—Lo siento Rinny— se burlo el mayor con una sonrisa triunfante, mientras que Rin solo comenzaba a formar el enojo, mientras que Len se molestaba de una manera similar, aunque esto era tal vez porque detestaba que alguien más le llamara Rinny a su hermana.

—Ya no importa Rin, hay más cosas…— comenzó a tranquilizar el rubio a su hermana, antes de que esta lanzara su plato directamente a la cabeza de Gakupo, provocando un grito algo agudo por parte del morado —¡Rin!— Gritó Len asustado mientras la tomaba de los brazos para evitar que lanzara algo más.

—¡Len, controla a tu hermana!— le gritó Gakupo sobando con ambas manos su ojo derecho, en donde había dado el golpe.

—Te lo mereces por idiota— le dijo Meiko intentando tranquilizar las cosas, pues era molesto que nadie más pudiera haber tomado la comida, o que hubieran comenzado a interrumpir la plática tranquila.

—Lo siento— tuvo una disculpa aparente la chica Kagamine, pero segía con el pensamiento de que el samurái era el culpable.

Pero Gakupo no respondió con una misma disculpa ni nada por el estilo, solamente permaneció serio, sin siquiera darle la mirada a la chica o a su hermano, y solo centrándose de nuevo en comer el botín de atún robado, aunque antes de comenzar a comer sacó su lengua en desprecio a la disculpa de la rubia, como si se tratara de un niño pequeño después de que su mamá le negara un dulce, por lo que Rin volvió a lanzar otro plato, esta vez el de su hermano, directamente a su otro ojo.

—¡Rin!— Gritó asustado Len mientras la volvía a sostener de los brazos, pero esta solo se quedó quita en su lugar.

—Estás loca— le dijo Gakupo mientras se cubría los dos ojos, ahora casi tan morados como su cabello.

—Ya basta— les dijo la castaña, trayendo dos platos más —No se vuelven a lanzar cosas o a ser maleducados o se van los dos a sus cuartos sin comer— Exclamó mientras los volteaba a ver a todos enojada, por algo era como la madre para la mayoría de ellos.

Y sin decir una sola palabra más, ni de volver a mostrar nada de desprecio, solamente se callaron los tres, aunque Len ni siquiera tenía culpa de nada. Así todos comenzaron a comer con tranquilidad, aunque Thel se contenía un poco al momento de seleccionar lo que deseaba del gran plato del centro, pues aun viviendo en Japón durante casi veinte años, le costaba trabajo diferenciar entre los tipos de pescado y sus sabores, habría comido aquello máximo una o dos veces en su vida, y Salta, solo consumía todo lo que podía, metiéndose hasta tres rollos en la boca y masticándolos hasta hacerlos una masa fácil de tragar, parecía más una trituradora de alimentos.

Así continuaron comiendo durante un rato, de manera bastante silenciosa, y es que en el pasado los momentos en la comida era uno de los ratos en los cuales todos los que estuvieran presentes para se podían aligerar su día, charlando, platicando de cualquier cosa, y poder tratarse como seres humanos, muy diferente a como eran tratados por el Maestro.

Pero en los últimos días, muchas cosas habían pasado, no solo el embarazo de Rin y la proposición de matrimonio de Len a su propia hermana y de todo lo que esto conllevó. Sino también ciertas cosas entre los habitantes, por ejemplo que Meiko ya nunca le dirigía la palabra a Kaito con algo que no fueran insultos o regaños, hasta el punto en el que ya no parecían amigos, como hacía diez años.

Por otro lado, Kiyoteru ya no se comunicaba con quienes antes pasaba más tiempo, con Lily y con Gumi, ahora solo era el par de chicas juntas sin invitar al mayor, quien ahora pasaba mas su tiempo en tutela de Yuki.

Piko estaba entrando en la edad de la pubertad, difícil por donde se le viera, entre tantos cambios físicos y emocionales, casi igual que Ryuuto, quien comenzaba a responder de manera agresiva a las órdenes del Maestro y de los productores, quizá a causa de la misma edad que estaba atravesando de manera casi simultánea con Piko, y los cambios emocionales de Yuki empeoraban cada vez mas desde que había tenido su primer periodo y se había convertido en toda una mujer.

Al mismo tiempo de todo eso, la misma Miku comenzaba a desear casarse con Kaito, no por una razón en particular, pero su deseo se extendía mas allá de que Rin se fuera a casar con alguien, se extendía desde hacía año y medio, cuando Kaito se había realizado pruebas de fertilidad y había descubierto que tenía un alto grado de esterilidad, que no era nada alentador para el plan de vida de la peli verde, pero que seguía sin ser razón para no pasar el resto de su vida a su lado.

Así sentían que la casa de Vocaloid, estaba medio muerta en los ánimos, pero bueno eso no quitaba que pudieran seguir disfrutando de una buena comida con la familia disfuncional que no habían elegido.

—Y dígame padre— comenzó a abrir la conversación Miki —¿De dónde vienen usted y el Maestro?— preguntó con algo de curiosidad, pues ese era un tema que jamás se había contado en esa casa.

—Somos de un viejo país de Europa del este— se metió Salta —Pero no tengo idea de cuál era, o si tan siquiera sigue existiendo, ni de donde estaba— explicó con simpleza, como siempre, restando importancia al tema.

—De verdad, que hay que ser más tonto que Miku para no saber en dónde queda tu propio país natal— dijo Rin decepcionada de la inteligencia del representante, ofendiendo también a la de cabello verdoso.

—Yo si se donde está Japón— susurró ofendida Miku sin que nadie le pudiera prestar atención.

—¿Dónde era?— preguntó el Maestro a su hermano — ¿Era en Checoslovaquia?— intentó recordar el primer país del que dijo que era durante alguna pregunta importante, o solicitud necesaria.

—No, no era el Checoslovaquia— le corrigió el sacerdote, sin mostrar lo apenado que estaba, mientras el resto de los habitantes solo volteaban la mirada apenados.

—¿Entonces era en Bielorrusia o en Prusia? — comenzó a lanzar lugares que recordara como si fuera a atinar.

—Era en la Republica Socialista Soviética de Ucrania— contestó comenzando a molestarse —Que pasó a ser llamada solamente Ucrania después del final de la guerra fría— le explicó, dejando al hombre mayor algo extrañado.

—Como sea, según mis papeles en este país, vengo de la Rusia y listo, daría lo mismo poner "sovietico" en mi identificación— intentó finalizar la conversación con ese hecho.

—¿Significa que es residente ilegal?— preguntó algo espantada Miki, pues un residente ilegal era lo único que faltaba para volver más imperfecta esa casa con una pareja incestuosa embarazada.

—Ilegal tiene muchos significados— se burló el hombre, restando con eso el valor a cualquier método legal que existiera en el mundo —Tan ilegal como cuando Kaito tuvo sexo con una Miku menor de edad— reveló sin pesar alguno, dejando sin palabras a todos los presentes, en especial a la pareja verde—azul —Y creo que sería superfluo mencionar a los gemelos incestuoso— volvió a burlarse mientras palpaba una botella de bebida alcohólica que llevaba desde la sala y con la cual acompañaba el sushi.

De repente Rin comenzó a taparse la boca con la mano en lo que comenzaba a ser una gran cantidad de asco recorriéndole todo el cuerpo.

—Rinny, ¿Estás bien?— preguntó Len comenzando a alarmarse desde lo poco, viendo como a su hermana le daban ancadas que le provocaban tener que inclinarse sobre la mesa.

—Estoy bien, solo creo que tengo que ir al baño— dijo en lo que se empezaba a pasar entre el Maestro, Miki y el sacerdote para caminar al baño que estaba al lado de la cocina, pero no alcanzó a dar un solo paso antes de que sus tripas le traicionara y vomitara en el suelo de la cocina todo lo que recién acababa de comer.

—¡Qué asco!— gritó Kaito mientras se hundía más en su asiento, intentando no ver lo que pasaba por la garganta de la rubia y caía al suelo.

Len corrió alarmado a auxiliar a su hermana en lo que esta comenzaba a sentirse mareada, siendo sostenida por el padre y por la peli rosada para evitar que cayera al suelo.

—¡Rin!— gritó el otro rubio intentando levantarla, para después ver como pasaba y se desmayaba en sus brazos.

—Miku ¿Acaso ese pescado estaba intoxicado o qué?— preguntó igualmente alarmada Meiko, de manera directa a la peli verde.

—No sé, yo solo lo limpié y lo preparé— se intentó defender la peli verde mientras comenzaba soltar unas cuantas lagrimas de arrepentimiento por haber cocinado ese día.

—Hay que llamar al doctor— dijo Len apresurado —Esperemos que no le esté pasando nada malo al bebé— se lamentó mas a si mismo que alguien más, pero los demás lo habían escuchado bien, sobretodo Miku, quien se lamentaba por poder convertirse en una infanticida.

* * *

><p>Tan solo unas horas después, un sujeto de cabeza rapada, estaba parado frente a la puerta de la casa, vistiendo una bata blanca sobre un traje oscuro con una gran maleta color crema en las manos y una gran sonrisa en su rostro.<p>

Tocó el timbre, dejando que se escuchara la melodía de tono medieval que caracterizaba a esa casa. Sería necesario, para el mejor entendimiento de la psique de este hombre parado frente a la puerta, mencionar que por dentro, se sentía como un niño pobre a punto de entrar en la fábrica de dulces más grande del mundo.

La puerta de metal se abrió con una inusual rapidez en lo que se dejaba ver a Meiko vestida con su típico traje rojo.

—¡Oh por Dios, tu eres sakine Meiko!— gritó el hombre emocionado, dejando su maleta en el suelo, casi lanzándose directamente encima de la chica castaña, pero se detuvo y solamente le tomó de la mano de manera obsesiva. Al ver la bata, Meiko identificó al sujeto como el posible médico de los Kagamine o como un violador potencial.

—¿Es usted el médico de embarazos de Rin?— le preguntó mientras este seguía moviendo su mano de arriba hacía debajo de manera tortuosa, hasta el punto en el que Meiko casi sentía que el hombro se le iba a zafar de su lugar.

—Medico de prenatal— confirmó el sujeto volviendo a tomar su maleta —Mucho gusto, usted puede llamarme Mikhail— se presentó con ella de una forma ligeramente más educada —Y tu eres Sakine Meiko, la primera Vocaloid de origen japonés en haber prestado sus servicios musicales— le dijo él con alegría como si estuviera conociendo a su estrella favorita.

—Sí, lo soy— aunque la chica se sintió algo alagada de que alguien la recordara como la primera Vocaloid, en verdad, en ese momento le interesaba más que atendiera a Rin —Pero creo que será mejor que pase y que revise a Rin— le recomendó mientras se movía de lado y le dejaba entrar.

—Muchas gracias— el sujeto entró a la casa —en realidad tu eres una de mis Vocaloids favoritas, amo tu voz profunda— le confesó, provocando que la Sakine adquiriera un pequeño sonrojo ante ese complemento —Aunque también Miku es bastante excelente— le soltó de repente y adiós al sentimiento de alago, era obvio que le gustaba más Miku, al igual que a casi todos sus fanáticos cuando la peli verde se presentó por primera vez.

—Meiko, ya llegó el médico— le preguntó Kaito bajando rápido de las escaleras, intentando no mirar directamente a la chica.

—¡Kaito!— gritó el médico como si lo conociera desde hace años, terminando el azulado algo confundido por el llamado, únicamente respondiendo con un apretón de manos al saludo frontal del médico —Eres el mejor vocaloid mayor de edad que hay, y adoro tu voz tan profunda— le alabó con bastante respeto de su parte, algo difícil de encontrar entre muchos de sus fanáticos.

—Es el médico de Rin— le aclaró Meiko al Shion para que este saliera de toda confusión provocada por la repentina aparición del sujeto, aunque le pareció extraño que no lo reconociera como médico en cuanto viera la bata.

—Me alegra que haya llegado— le comentó Kaito mientras le seguía saludando.

—De acuerdo, necesito ir a revisar a Rin— les dijo a los dos Vocaloids de la primera generación en lo que estos comenzaban a guiarlo al cuarto de arriba —Saben, siempre pensé que ustedes dos se verían muy bien si estuvieran juntos como pareja— les comentó sin una razón especifica, provocando que los dos se incomodaran un poco con ese comentario. Si solo supiera lo que pasó entre ellos dos…

Rin estaba recostada en su cama, con un pañuelo en la frente mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados, aunque se hubiera despertado desde antes, no tenía deseos de levantarse, ni siquiera de hablar. A su lado estaban parados el padre Thel, el Maestro, Miku, y Lily sentada junto con Gumi sobre el escritorio, Len estaba de rodillas a su lado, sosteniendo su mano.

—¿Alguien llamó a un medico?— preguntó alegre el hombre de cabeza rapada mientras entraba a la habitación, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

—Doctor— dijo Len apresurado, parándose al lado de Rin —Que bueno que pudo venir— agradeció con una reverencia respetuosa.

—¡Hatsune Miku!— gritó el hombre emocionado, corriendo hacia la diva más famosa, ignorando a ambos Kagamine —¡Soy un gran admirador tuyo, tengo todos tus discos y he ido a casi todos tus conciertos!— le dijo sin poder contener la emoción de verla, sujetando sus dos manos con ánimo.

—Creo que tiene un trabajo que hacer, Doctor— le llamó Salta mientras lo sujetaba del hombro, mirándolo con un repentino desprecio, algo usual en ese hombre.

—¿El bebé se va a salvar?— preguntó una preocupada Miku acercándose más al hombre, provocando que este recordara de inmediato su deber en ese lugar.

—No se preocupen, no debe de ser nada grave si solo comió algo en mal estado— dijo con seguridad mientras habría su maletín y desde donde se alcanzaban a ver varios tubos de vidrio y algunos otros instrumentos de plástico —solo necesito algo de privacidad con el paciente y con su hermano— es avisó a todos, quienes comenzaron a salir por la puerta, a excepción de Len, quien se quedó estático, observando como el médico comenzaba a sacar un par de objetos pequeños similares a termómetros.

—Váyanse, no retrasen al médico— les pidió Len algo preocupado por el estado de su hermana, tomándola con más fuerza de la mano mientras esta comenzaba a abrir los ojos poco a poco por el sonido de los pasos.

—Espero que termine rápido— comentó Meiko de la nada, una vez que todos estuvieron afuera del cuarto —La verdad ese tipo no me trae nada de confianza— se atrevió a compartir con los demás presentes, su primera impresión del sujeto.

—No le veo ninguna razón para desconfiar de una persona quien ha prestado su apoyo a un caso como este— protestó ligeramente Thel ante la acusación de desconfianza hacía el médico, después de todo, de verdad les ayudaba.

—No importa eso— terminó diciendo la castaña —Miki me comentó algo acerca de las pastillas que le dio ese nombre a Rin, y de lo sospechosas que se veía— les dijo a el resto de los vocaloids, quienes solo se incomodaron ante aquel hecho.. No soportarían que le hicieran algo malo a Rin ni a Len, ni mucho menos a la creatura inocente que venía en camino.

—No se preocupen— les tranquilizó el Maestro, sentándose en el suelo del pasillo, al lado de donde estaba recargado su hermano —Lo tenemos muy bien vigilado— les aseguró a los dos mientras comenzaba a sacar un puro para encenderlo y fumarlo unos segundos después.

* * *

><p>—Y recuerda, que te tienes que tomar tu medicina antes de comer— se escuchó decir al médico del otro lado de la puerta tras unos minutos de la consulta médica, en la que los demás habitantes se quedaron expectantes.<p>

La puerta se abrió de repente en lo que el hombre de la bata salía finalmente con una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara, sosteniendo si maletín con ambas manos. Por dentro del cuarto, se podía ver a una Rin bastante alegre que se sentaba en su cama tranquila, mientras que Len le acompañaba estando sentado del otro lado de la cama.

—Muchas gracias Doctor— hablaron Len y Rin simultáneamente antes de que la puerta se cerrara y después comenzaran a escucharse los sonidos de besos y movimientos bruscos de la tela, provocados por la caricias que se estaban otorgando mutuamente.

—Ya todo está terminado— les avisó a todos quienes esperaban fuera del cuarto, logrando muchas sonrisas, aunque Mieko seguía algo seria, al igual que el Maestro y el padre Thel.

—¿Qué era lo que tenía?— se atrevió a preguntar la castaña.

—Eso que importa, solo importa que Len y Rin están a salvo— le dijo Miku acercándose al médico, bastante aliviada por saber que no se iba a convertir en una infanticida.

—¿Qué tenía?— volvió a preguntar, ignorando a la peli verde con algo de desprecio.

—Solamente que su estomago comenzó a hacer la digestión sin tener las pastillas que yo le había dicho que tomara antes de cada comida— le explicó, dejándola un poco anonadada.

—¿Solo por no tomar la pastilla antes de comer, se estaba desmayando?— preguntó sin salir de su asombro —¿Qué tan fuerte es ese medicamento?— preguntó algo asustada.

—No, uhm, bueno, lo que pasa es que a Rin se le olvidó tomarla en otra comida anterior, por eso sintió el malestar al olvidarla otra vez— justificó de una manera poco creíble para la castaña.

—Bueno, dejemos las explicaciones medicas para otro momento— dijo Salta levantándose y acerándose al doctor —Miku, debido a que nuestro doctor ha sido tan útil últimamente, no sería mala idea que lo llevaras al estudio de la casa a firmarle alguna foto— sugirió de la nada con un especial interés en pagar esa deuda.

—Claro, sería buena idea— se alegró la diva —Siempre que al doctor le parezca buena idea— volteó a ver al hombre de la bata, quien no dejaba de sonreír como un yonki a punto de recibir la dosis más grande de heroína de su vida.

—¡Claro que me gustaría un autógrafo de los Vocaloids!— exclamó entusiasmado mientras sacaba de su saco por debajo de su bata un CD de Miku en su estuche, el disco de Miku más famoso de todos —Siempre traigo este conmigo— les informó a todos, aunque a Miku no le extrañaba que sus fanáticos fueran capaces de cargar sus discos a todas partes.

—Venga para acá— le indicó mientras tomándole de la mano, comenzaba a caminar a las escaleras, siendo seguida por Lily, Gumi, Gakupo, y Kaito.

—Tú también ve Meiko— le ordenó el Maestro a la rojiza mientras los demás seguían al hombre alegre y feliz por poder darle la mano a su diva favorita.

Un poco dudosa, la castaña comenzó a caminar en fila con el resto de los Vocaloids, preguntándose por qué salta le habría sugerido algo así a Miku, siendo que él detestaba que la peli verde diera autógrafos gratis. Y sabía que había algo más que solo un cobro de 20,000 yens detrás de eso.

* * *

><p>Unos minutos después, la reunión en el estudio de grabación se había acabado, siendo el médico el único beneficiado tras lanzar cientos de halagos a muchos de sus artistas favoritos, en fin había sido como asistir a una convención de nuevo, solo que esta vez fue más personal.<p>

Ahora el hombre, que continuaba usando su bata, se disponía a salir de la casa, tras subir las escaleras del sótano en donde se encontraba el estudio de grabación.

—Muchísimas gracias por todo— les gritaba el médico llamado Mikhail mientras caminaba por la sala, siendo observado por los cantantes desde una puerta péquela que daba a la parte baja de la casa.

—¡Doctor!— escuchó gritar desde la parte de arriba de las escaleras a Rin, al lado de Len.

—¿Qué pasa?— les preguntó con interés mientras comenzaba a subir las escaleras, viendo que los dos habían cambiado sus ropas habituales de Vocaloids por una ropa más ligera de verano, pero que aun era similares la una con la otra, como la ropa que usaría unos gemelos que les hacían parecer la misma persona solo de diferente genero.

—El Maestro dijo que quería darle su pago— le informó Len una vez que lo tuvo de frente.

—¿Mi pago?— preguntó un tanto extrañado, pues habían acordado que cualquier clase de transición monetaria seria arreglado al final del periodo de gestación de Rin.

—Lo sabemos, pero él dijo que un servicio a casa merecía un pago especial— completó Rin —Su oficina está en la primera puerta del tercer piso, llegando por las escaleras al final del pasillo— indicó. El médico pareció algo extrañado ante esto, más de lo normal, como si se tratara de algo grave. Fuera lo que fuera, permaneció fuera del conocimiento de los Kagamine.

—Nosotros iremos a dar un paseo— sacó el chico rubio de repente —¿No hay ningún problema?— le preguntó al doctor. Pero este no reaccionó al instante, sino después de unos cuantos segundos de mirar al fondo del pasillo de la segunda planta.

—No, no hay nada malo en eso— contestó el hombre al fin —Supongo que iré a reunirme con su representante— les dijo para después despedirse con un simple apretón de manos e irse caminando, mientras que los gemelos bajaban las escaleras y se dirigían a la salida, no sin que antes Rin buscara un sombrero de paja en el armario para que no el sol no le lastimara la epidermis.

El médico comenzó a caminar con cierta incertidumbre de lo que querría decir el aviso de los Kagamine, pasó por la puerta de cuarto de Luka, de Len y Rin, de Miku, de Kaito y finalmente por el de Meiko, ellos eran los únicos que dormían en la parte de ese piso, los demás dormían en alguna otra ala o en otro piso, pues pertenecían a distintas compañías.

Subió las escaleras con lentitud, esperando encontrarse con Salta en cuanto llegara al frente de la oficina, pasó por enfrente del largo pasillo de color verdos, sin siquiera darle importancia. Pero ese fue su error, pues antes de poder dar otro paso más, una mano lo jaló desde la parte frontal de su camisa, para llevarlo dentro de una habitación oculta.

—Es hora de que hablemos, pedazo de basura— escuchó decir a alguien dentro del pequeño cuarto oscuro, pudo ver solo una luz pequeña desde arriba, antes de que la fuerza que lo jalaba se detuviera y lo dejara pegado contra la pared.

A su alrededor solo se alcanzaban a divisar unos cuantos muebles que salían por fuera del haz de luz que lo cubría a él y a otras dos personas con cabello largo, una de ella con una cola de caballo, mientras el otro tenía el peli lacio.

—¡Salta!— gritó asustado al encontrase cara a cara con el llamado Maestro, vio a su lado a un hombre albino de similar edad, mirándolo con desaprobación —¡Thel!— gritó con similar sorpresa, pero con menor susto que antes —¡Pero qué alegría verlos a ustedes dos aquí…!— comenzó a hablar mientras que el Maestro lo sujetaba con más fuerza, para después tirarle un fuerte golpe en la cara, tirando al suelo al médico.

—No te atrevas a hablarnos de esa forma— comenzó a decirle al doctor con algo de desprecio, soltando algo de saliva encima de él al terminar su frase. El hombre trató de levantarse con ayuda de sus piernas y brazos pero el Maestro volvió a tomarlo con fuerza de la bata para levantarlo de nuevo a su altura.

—¿Puedo saber qué es lo que hice para merecer eso?— preguntó el doctor con creciente enojo, aunque con más que nada, temor de que fuera asesinado con el siguiente golpe.

—Sabes muy bien lo que hiciste ahora— le dijo Thel con voz indignada y ligeramente furiosa, pues al parecer se encontraba en un modo de pocos amigos.

—No me digas que en tu religión es malo que se ayude a una pareja incestuosa— recriminó de cierta manera contra el sacerdote, sin tener mucho sentido de hecho —Eso es todo lo que yo he estado haciendo, ayudar a una simple pareja de hermanos que se aman— intentó defenderse con ese argumento, sonando completamente fuera de si.

—Deja de decir estupideces— le molestó Salta mientras lo dejaba caer al suelo de nuevo y sacaba de su saco un pequeño frasco de plástico blanco con una etiqueta de varios colores con escrituras en cirílico y se la restregaba en la cara —¿Sabes lo que es esto?— le preguntó con obvia retorica, pues sabía que solo había una respuesta real.

—Alguna de tus drogas— respondió con bastante desprecio en su voz, a lo que recibió otro golpe en la cara, esta vez de la bota del Maestro.

—"Hormonas para el crecimiento de ganado bobino"— comenzó a leer el frasco mientras que mantenía su pie en el pecho de su invitado —"Colocar solo una dosis molida por ración de alimento al rebaño. No consumible para los humanos"— presionó con más fuerza su pecho, con lo que sacó el resto de aire de sus pulmones.

Thel lo miraba con un enojo similar, al parecer el también entendía las letras que estaba escritas en el frasco y las había leído antes, de la importancia que tenían en ese momento para ellos dos. El Maestro levantó al sujeto con una mano y lo pegó contra la pared.

—Este es el frasco que encontré en el cuarto de Rin, y las medicinas que contiene con las que esa niña tonta ha estado colocando día a día en su comida— le miró con mas enfado mientras volvía a guardar el frasco pequeño en su saco —Quiero pensar que no eres tan estúpido como para haberle dado un fármaco ilegal en casi todo el mundo a una mujer embarazada— le recriminó con el enojo justo.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso?— le preguntó directamente el padre, poniendo todo su corazón en su puño para afrontar la horrible realidad que podía tener frente a él.

—Ustedes dos no entienden la magnitud de este asunto, y de lo que conlleva para toda la humanidad— les respondió furioso e intentando zafarse del agarre.

—Creo que tendrás mucho tiempo para explicarlo— le respondió Salta, sacando de su costado un arma de 9 milímetros para colocársela por debajo de la barbilla.

—Baja esa arma— le respondió le doctor Mikhail, comenzando a entrar en pánico —¡Que bajes esa puta arma!— le gritó con fuerza, tomando su mano con fuerza e intentando rasguñar su mano con sus cortas uñas.

—Grita todo lo que quieras, estás en un cuarto de pánico, no podrían escuchar ni la explosión de una granada en el exterior— se burló de él mientras presionaba el cañón contra su piel, permitiendo que su invitado oliera toda la pólvora quemada del cañón.

—Thel, dile a tu perro que deje de andar bromeando— le pidió al clérigo con clemencia, intentando no dejar su dignidad.

—No es mi perro, es un ser humano, y creo que es hora de que comiences a ver a todos los humanos como lo que son— le regañó una vez más.

Finalmente, Salta lo dejó caer de nuevo al suelo, para que comenzara a hablar, así sabría que su vida corría peligro y de lo que podía pasar si no hablaba.

—¿Saben lo raro, que es encontrar a una pareja de gemelos que procedan de un solo cigoto, que sean de diferente sexo y que no tengan problemas cromosómicos?— preguntó sabiendo que ninguno de los dos, ni por suerte, atinarían la respuesta.

—¿Una de cada tres parejas de gemelos?— probó suerte el Maestro, cuando sabía que el numero ni se acercaba.

—Una de cada cien mil al menos— le corrigió con energía el hombre de cabeza rapada —¿Y saben que tan raro es que en una de estas parejas se haya producido una inseminación natural?— preguntó comenzando a exaltarse —Ellos dos son genéticamente idénticos, debido a que proceden del mismo esperma y del mismo ovulo, y no han tenido casi ninguna alteración, debido a que se alimentan de lo mismo y conviven de la misma manera, lo que hace de su caso de embarazo una cosa única, algo que debe de ser observado y registrado para las generaciones actuales y futuras— les comenzó a explicar con euforia.

—Ya lo sé, son un par de fenómenos anormales, y ¿eso qué?— le intentó ignorar el Maestro ante sus exigencias de comprensión —Eso no te da derecho de querer destruirlo, solo para ver los efectos— le recriminó.

—¡Yo no lo quiero destruir!— se defendió el doctor —Esa medicina es para ayudar a ese bebé a desarrollarse de manera correcta, para evitar muchos de los posibles efectos del incesto— intentó justificar.

—¿Entonces que es todo lo que decía el frasco?— preguntó asertivo Thel.

—Era una escritura de trampa, por si a alguien se le ocurría trasladarlo de ruso a japonés, leyera solo un montón de patrañas relacionadas con hormonas— explicó —No era tan mentiroso después de todo— intentó compensar algo de lo que decía.

—¿Entonces son hormonas?— entendió de una vez el Maestro, al igual que el sacerdote.

—Sí— contestó admitiéndolo —Son muy necesarias— intentó justificar —Aunque Rin tenga cerca de veinte años, su metabolismo y desarrollo está por debajo de eso, como si solo tuviera catorce años— contestó temeroso —No sé porqué de esto, pero si se que esas pastillas iban a ayudarle en ese aspecto, para que su cuerpo pudiera desarrollar al bebé de manera correcta— esa era la causa de su supuesta traición.

—¿Y arriesgar el cuerpo de Rin en el proceso, para que ella muera después de dar a luz?— preguntó enojado Thel, aunque se empezaba a notar cierto dolor en su voz.

—Ella estuvo de acuerdo en que si el medicamento era bueno para el bebé, lo tomaría— dijo sin siquiera mostrar arrepentimiento por ese mísero engaño.

—Y no le dijiste nada a Len ni a ella del riesgo que corren, con tal de que él bebé incestuoso pudiera nacer como tú lo deseas— Terminó de deducir Salta —Cuando me llamaste, diciendo que ellos dos habían ido a tu oficina, buscando apoyo, y yo te di el permiso de ayudarlos, no pensé que los fueras a tratar como perros de laboratorio— le reclamó de lo asqueroso que era.

—¡Ustedes habrían hecho lo mismo!— les acusó sin saber muy bien a que mas recurrir —Si tan solo tuvieran el hambre de conocimiento que yo poseo— insistió en aquello del conocimiento a favor de la humanidad, restando importancia al aspecto moral.

—No Mikhail, el deber de un médico es el de cuidar a sus pacientes, protegerlos, y extender sus vidas de una manera mejor— le reclamó el sacerdote —Lo que tú haces es inhumano, y va en contra de toda moral— le sentenció —Ahora repara lo que has hecho— le ordenó mirándolo mientras que seguía tirado en el suelo.

—No creo que se a buena idea— intervino el Maestro —Ya has visto lo que le ocurrió a Rin al dejar de tomar las pastillas un solo día, imagina lo que le pasará si las deja de tomar permanentemente— le hizo crearse una idea, provocando un nuevo temor en la mente del sacerdote.

—¿Qué pasará si Rin deja de tomar sus pastillas?— preguntó a punto de enfurecer el hombre albino.

—Puede pasar cualquier cosa— contestó sin saberlo el médico —Es algo experimental, no puedo saberlo— aun cuando fuera un riesgo, el solo lo consideraba una opción más al experimento, nada que realmente le importara.

—¿Pero puedes hacer algo para evitar que el medicamento sea tan dañino para Rin y aun así ayude?— le cuestionó el Maestro, comenzando a tomar una iniciativa.

—¡Que estás diciendo!— Exclamó Thel sin comprender lo que su hermano decía —¿Vas a permitir que le sigan dando esas cosas a Rin?— simplemente, el padre ya no sabía de qué lugar estaba el hombre mayor de los tres.

—Si les decimos a Len y Rin que sus medicamentos son veneno ilegal, se alterarán, y comenzarán a preocuparse, así que lo mejor es evitar cualquier clase de tensión por sobre la que ya tienen— le explicó al albino, dándole a entender lo que tenía planeado.

Con esto, Thel comprendió que aquello que tanto pensaba desde antes, de que su hermano realmente se preocupaba por los Kagamine, era más verdadero de lo que pensaba. Aun así, sentía que era demasiado riesgoso jugar con la salud de Rin, sobretodo porque a Mikhail parecía no importarle la salud de la chica.

—Supongo que si hago pruebas más constantes…— se quedó pensando el médico de la posibilidad de revisión mas continua.

—Hazlo, o de otra manera, te acusaré con las autoridades y veras lo rápido que puedes perder todo lo que has ganado desde que llegaste aquí— le amenazó de manera directa, no con la libertad, sino con el honor.

—Supongo que no tengo otra opción— contestó el doctor, levantándose con algo de cara de decepción —Pero tendría que hacer bastantes cambios, y no podía empezar de manera rápida— le advirtió.

—De eso no hay problema, te tengo un área de trabajo para ti solo— le aseguró el hombre canoso mientras ayudaba a levantarse al de la cabeza rapada —Por ahora necesito que te cambies los pantalones— volteó a ver a la entrepierna del sujeto de la bata, que comenzaba a oler amargo mientras se notaba una mancha enorme entre las piernas.

—De acuerdo, evitaré que me vea alguien— anunció mientras comenzaba a caminar a la salida del cuarto de pánico, aun algo tembloroso, abriendo mas el arco de sus piernas para evitar que su piel se lastimara y se irritara con la tela sucia del pantalón. Y después de eso, salió.

—¿Estás seguro de eso?— le preguntó el sacerdote a su hermano — ¿Estas seguro de permitir que Mikhail haga eso?— le preguntó con incredulidad.

—No veo por qué no, tu lo dijiste, el médico es para cuidar al paciente, si no hacemos algo, ese médico no cuidará a nadie— le dio la vuelta a su asunto.

—¡Pero es una vida!— exclamó con enojo —No puedes jugar así con la vida, es maltratar al más débil, manipularlo— insistió en la gravedad del pecado —Tu de verdad no eres así— dijo con decepción en su voz y sensación de abandono como la de hacía casi cuarenta años.

—Thel, hermano mío— comenzó a decir con una voz sincera pero con una sonrisa en la boca —Créeme, que viéndolo desde el punto más lógico, esto es lo mejor que se puede hacer— le tomó de los hombros con algo de fuerza —Es cierto, tal vez no tenga mucha conciencia, pero créeme que no por eso soy estúpido, porque por si no lo sabes, esto me interesa— terminó de decirle para después darse la vuelta y caminar a la salida.

Al fin y al cabo, Thel no consiguió nada de esa conversación entera, solo que se iba a permitir que el doctor hiciera lo que considerara mejor para la salud de Rin y del bebé. Era algo que le traía impotencia y dolor, pero no alcanzaba a llegar a la ira, ni siquiera el odio, el no se permitía odiar, evitaba eso en toda forma.

—Por cierto Thel— le habló de nuevo Salta, antes de salir del cuarto —tu y yo tenemos algo en común con Mikhail, y es que los tres tenemos el ansia de conocimiento, está en nuestra sangre, por culpa de que tenemos el mismo origen, y créeme que se que tu también quieres ver que es lo que ocurrirá con esa medicina— después de eso, el sacerdote únicamente permaneció mirándolo, con bastante incredulidad.

—Estas equivocado si piensas que pondría en riesgo la vida de alguien solo para ver el resultado de un experimento— le habló con algo de desprecio, pero también con tranquilidad, con su misma sumisión, que podría ser una virtud o un vicio —No se trata de conocimiento, se trata de moral— sentenció por una última vez.

—Como digas, pero recuerda lo que te digo, está en la sangre, no solo de nuestro país o de nuestro pueblo, sino en la naturaleza de cada ser humano, desear conocer más, y eso te incluye a ti— finalizó en lo que volteaba a verlo con una sonrisa una última vez —Que duermas bien, hermano mío— se despidió mirando al pasillo por el que salía la puerta, dejando al clérigo solo con sus pensamientos.

* * *

><p>Una horas después, y habiendo limpiado ya sus pantalones, el doctor caminaba al lado del Maestro, sin expresión alguna, saliendo de la habitación que realmente era la oficina del representante, en la planta baja, al lado de la sala, una ubicación desconocida para los nuevos.<p>

—Muy bien, de ahora en adelante, estarás viviendo aquí, en el tercer piso al lado del cuarto de Thel— le avisó mientras caminaba por fuera y llegaban por fuera del cuarto al lado del de Thel, en donde Mikhail se hospedaría —Me encargaré de que traigan tus cosas necesarias de tu laboratorio al sótano dos de la casa, ese espacio está prácticamente desocupado— le indicó con la mano el camino a la parte de debajo de la casa.

—Esto es injusto— le reclamó — ¿Sabes que tengo otras cosas que hacer?— le preguntó con enojo.

—¿Cómo evitar ir a la cárcel?— le contestó con cierta burla —No temas, te pagaré de manera apropiada, y te dejaré entrar a los cuartos de los Vocaloids cuando no estén— le propuso para que el trato fuera equivalente en lo que hacía por lo que recibía.

—Hecho— le dio la mano al representante, sin dudarlo ni un par de segundos, sin siquiera poder procesar lo que pensaba o todo lo que presumiría con sus amigos de los foros de internet acerca de que vivía al lado de los Vocaloids.

—Bien, eso es todo, mañana avisaremos a todos en la casa, se lo tomaran bien, sobre todo Len y Rin, se sentirán más seguros así, nos veremos después— se despidió de él, a punto de irse caminando a su cuarto a través de las escaleras —Te encantará vivir aquí— le dijo una última vez, antes de asegurarse que entrara a su habitación.

El médico miró por última vez las escaleras, antes de entrar al cuarto, exactamente igual al de al lado, pensando en su próximo movimiento para su experimento, sacando rápidamente su bitácora auditiva para dar las anotaciones de ese día.

—Entrada 741081, el día de hoy, nos hemos vuelto a encontrar los tres hermanos del pecado— dijo al aparato una vez sentandose en su cama —Esto puede resultar ventajoso en el experimento, pero— se detuvo un poco antes de hablar mas —No puedo evitar sentir incomodidad ante la situación, será una mera superstición, pero nada bueno ha pasado cuando los tres estamos juntos...— Quizá tuviera algo de real aquello a lo que le temía, pero no lo sabría hasta después.

Ahora todas las piezas estaban en su lugar, solo faltaba que se detonara la catástrofe.

* * *

><p>Fin del capítulo 12<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales:<strong> Muy bien, ya ha terminado el nuevo capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, tanto como esfuerzo me costó a mi escribirlo.

Antes que nada, quiero disculparme por la espera que les provoqué, pero es que tengo algunas muchas dificultades para escribir. La principal, ya se me acabaron las vacaciones, y la carrera de ingeniería no es precisamente ligera, así que las tareas abundan mucho —_—, y lo otro, es que, por un tiempo, no tuve buenas ideas en la mente, tenía muchas coas allía dentro, pero nada bueno, así que tuve que depurar un poco mi mente, escribiendo fanfics traumáticos con crack, los cuales jamás serán publicados por su contenido, que es muy malo en muchos sentidos ._.

Como quiera, aquí está el capítulo 12, es algo raro, vemos que el médico ya se ha presentado mejor, y ahora sabemos cuál es su verdadero propósito, y díganme, ¿Les agradó? De ahora en adelante participará más en el asunto del embarazo. Y bueno, tenemos a un asesino drogadicto con faces repentinas de violencia, y sacerdote que es un santo y un médico que es un mentiroso, ese es el equipo que ayudará a los Kagamine en el asunto de su embarazo, sobretodo porque el próximo capítulo Teto, Neru y Haku darán su golpe contra los Kagamine.

Y bueno, eso es todo por ahora. Creo que el siguiente que subiré, será un capítulo de "Compromiso" o puede que sea un one—shot, o un fic de un par de capítulos, depende de que se me ocurra :D

Como una nota del capítulo anterior, creo que olvide mencionar, que no solo bastó en imaginarle que mis hijos hicieran incesto y que no fueran los Kagamine, para poder pensar en que poner en la charla con sus papás, sino que también tuve que cambiar un poco mi mentalidad, ya saben, pues en realidad no detesto a ese nivel el incesto, quizá el de madre—hijo o padre—hija, pero no el de hermano—hermana.

Les agradezco a todos quienes dejaron reviews:

**Liia—P (Allí está la nota, lamento la confusión **

**Lilliam (Será difícil, pero no imposible :D)**

**Yuki Kagamin3**

**RinKagamine002**

**YuzukiToriOnee—san**

Bueno, creo que eso es todo, recuerden dejar reviews, opiniones, y lo que quieran dejarme, en serio se agradece e inspira mas de lo que creen.

Deseenme suerte para escribir más :D

Me despido

BYE_.—

P.D.: ¡Feliz cumpleaños a… Mi! Si lo sé, no hay nada más triste que auto—desearse feliz cumpleaños, pero bueno… es mas alegre que como celebro en mi casa :Foreveralone:


	16. Noticias

Capítulo 13

Vocaloid no me pertenece.

* * *

><p>Había pasado ya una semana desde la incorporación del médico como parte de los invitados especiales a la casa de los Vocaloids, y de cierta manera, su nueva estancia había hecho del ambiente algo más relajado para la mayoría, pues no solo se trataba de una persona que se ocupaba de la salud de Rin, sino que era también, bajo el título de médico y de doctor, se encontraba un Otaku de media vida. Y como todo Otaku, para Mikhail era un placer para él poder estar en contacto directo con sus artistas favoritos, como lo era Miku.<p>

Todos los días, tenía que salir a las diez de la mañana a su laboratorio privado, en donde tenía que atender la mayor cantidad de clientes suyos posibles en la mitad del tiempo que se tomaba individualmente para cada uno, luego de eso, regresaba a las cuatro de la tarde, cuando tenía que dirigirse al sótano, en donde el Maestro había colocado un pequeño laboratorio para él, en donde tenía que dar análisis a distintas muestras de Rin, ya fueran muestras sanguíneas, fecales u orinales, lo que fuera necesario. Tras una larga jornada de trabajo, y tras reportarse con Salta para contar de los cambios que consideraba necesarios en la dieta de la Kagamine.

Pero en lugar de seguir este itinerario al pie de la letra, el médico despertaba desde temprano para rondar los pasillos de la casa, siendo desconocido por los cantantes pop si este entraba a alguno de sus cuartos, pero dudaban que el Maestro se lo permitiera. En los desayunos, se sentaba entre Miku y alguna otra persona, quien generalmente era Meiko o Gumi, y luego, permanecía durante varios minutos platicando e interactuando en sus conversaciones privadas, sin llegar a incomodar mucho, pues lo que hacía era recordar canciones, conciertos u apariciones especiales que hacían sus ídolos, lo cual les traía nostalgia a la mayoría de ellos.

Al regresar a la casa, realizaba sus obligaciones de cuidar de la salud de Rin, pero perdía el hilo de su deber la salir del sótano a visitar alguna la sala de grabaciones que tenían en la casa, para luego mandar mensajes por su celular o por alguna red social para presumir de que acababa de presenciar dicha grabación. Ya para acabar el día, se la pasaba conversando de nuevo con los Vocaloids, pero esta vez llegaba a pedirles incluso autógrafos a la mayoría, con la excusa de que algún amigo suyo o algún paciente se lo había solicitado. Y de nuevo, dudaban si repetía sus paseos por los pasillos nocturnos de la casa.

Aunque al principio fue difícil incluirlo, pues en una ocasión se le descubrió espiando por la ventana exterior del baño a la pareja de Miku y Kaito en sus actos románticos, y en otra más se le había acusado de robar cierta ropa interior de las cantantes.

Pero al final y al cabo, habían aprendido a convivir, pues cuando sacaba de quicio a alguno de ellos, tenían que recordar que era por el bien del futuro bebé de su amiga. Aunque la cosa cambiaba si se trataba de Yumma, o de Kiyoteru, pues ellos solían simplemente ignorar a Mikhail, aunque este se defendía del frio trato de estos al criticar sus voces o sus actuaciones, ya fuera por calidad, o por cantidad con respecto a los Vocaloids más famosos.

Pero sin duda, era un gran alivio para Len y Rin el tener a ese médico en la cercanía de su casa.

Ahora mismo, los Kagamine se encontraban en su cuarto que tanto tiempo llevaban compartiendo, Rin estaba vestida con una ropa algo ligera, una blusa blanca que le cubría hasta la mitad del muslo y que se sujetaba con un cinturón un poco más arriba de la cadera, lo que le daba la apariencia de ropa de maternidad. En cuanto a Len, este había elegido su camisa tipo marinero con hombreras, una versión un poco madura de su camisa habitual de su uniforme, además de un simple pantalón, igual, de tipo marinero.

Rin estaba sentada en la cama con plena tranquilidad, recargándose sobre su mano derecha mientras observaba a su hermano hincado a un metro de distancia dándole la espalda, pues este se encontraba ocupado armando una pequeña cuna blanca hecha de piezas de madera contrachapada con algunas sabanas colocadas sobre la parte central. Esa era una de las cosas que habían pedido por catálogo durante su visita a la clínica de maternidad, y se habían ocupado personalmente de que no se descubriera que ellos habían sido los que la habían ordenado.

Rin ya había intentado ayudar a su gemelo en la preparación de la estructura, pero Len, conociendo las capacidades motrices, de reconocimiento y de memoria de su hermana, no pudo evitar imaginar que haría un desastre tan grande como cuando en ocasiones, anteriores, había intentado armar cualquier cosa que contara con múltiples piezas y un instructivo. Alegando que él podría solo, y recibiendo comentarios anti machismo como respuesta.

Tras un par de horas en el deber, el joven Len logró al fin terminar a pequeña cuna de madera que habían comprado, colocando ambas manos en la base para comprobar su estabilidad.

— ¿Seguro que nuestro o nuestra bebé estará bien allí?— preguntó Rin mientras se paraba y miraba analíticamente la pieza que su hermano había armado, intentando encontrar alguna avería o falla que tuviera esta.

—No te preocupes, esto es ingeniería pura— dijo su gemelo al levantarse y presionar la cuna por la parte superior de los barandales, solo para asegurarse de que no se tambaleaba.

—Según dice, es lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar a dos adultos en su interior— sonrió comentó chica mientras sostenía en sus manos un pequeño manual.

—No es para nosotros— rió un poco el Kagamine mientras pasaba su mano por la cintura de su gemela —Es para alguien más chiquito y que pronto tendremos aquí— acercó un poco más a su prometida para poder acariciar su vientre.

—Sí, así es, esta será su camita, en donde él o ella dormirá— Rin no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de ilusión al pensar en aquello, pero a la vez, no pudo evitar voltear a mirar al entorno en donde esta pequeña cuna se encontraba, siendo la gran cama matrimonial de ellos dos en lo que más centró la mirada.

— ¿Hay algo en especial con nuestra cama?— preguntó Len aún con la sonrisa en su cara, dándose cuenta rápidamente de la expresión neutral que había adquirido el rostro de su gemela.

— ¿No te parece que un humano necesita su propio espacio para dormir?— le contestó aún sin borrar la expresión neutral, considerando si sería correcto o cuando menos cómodo que compartieran la habitación con su futuro retoño por un tiempo indefinido.

—Pues me gustaría darle su propio cuarto a la pequeña o pequeño Kagamine— dijo Len algo de gracia al pensar en esa manera de llamar a su hijo o hija —Pero recuerda que el Maestro nos dijo que solo podíamos ocupar un cuarto a la vez, y eso incluía a nuestros "invitados"— hizo un ademan con lo que mostraba su desagrado a esa absurda regla.

Rin se sentó de nuevo en la cama, con un tremendo deje de inconformidad, dudando de sus propios pensamientos, comenzó a sentir la necesidad de compartir cierta información con su gemelo que veía deseando compartirle y exponerle.

— ¿Te quieres ir de esta casa?— le preguntó de repente el rubio a su hermana, adivinando su duda e inquietud con tan solo haberle observado un momento, bueno, por algo eran como uno solo.

—No necesariamente— se apresuró a aclarar la joven —es solo que… no es así como me lo imaginaba— o mejor dicho, como lo quería, debió de decir la chica.

—Te lo imaginabas más…— paró de decir Len al no encontrar la definición de lo que deseaba su gemela.

—Perfecto— terminó de decir Rin con un ligero nudo en la garganta, sin poder expresar más y desviando su vista ligeramente a la sábana de la cama.

Len de verdad se quedó callado con eso, sin saber que responder, pues era una decepción que no pudiera ni siquiera ofrecer algo de alegría a la vida de su futura mujer, sentía que la estaba condenando a algo que ella no quería.

—Rin, se que las cosas nunca resultan como uno las quiere— comenzó a decir el rubio —Pero aquí estamos, dispuestos a hacer esto por nosotros y por nuestro futuro bebé, aún si no es lo mejor del mundo, pero sigue siendo especial para ti y para mi— insistió él, intentando que no se notara la tristeza que comenzaba a sentir por medio de su voz.

—No dije que no fuera especial— se defendió Rin, evitando que sus palabras tomaran otro valor —Solo que no me agrada que todo tenga que ser como alguien más lo quiere— pudo decir al fin sin remordimientos —El tener que guardar esto en secreto, el tener que recibir el rechazo de nuestros padres y de alguno de nuestros amigos, el no poder ejercer como una pareja que solo quiere estar junta, el esperar a que el mundo entero se dé cuenta para recibir su odio— se detuvo un poco para voltear a ver a su gemelo, que ahora estaba más serio que antes.

—Se que no es justo— respondió su hermano, adivinando lo próximo que ella iba a decir —Pero esto es lo que aceptamos cuando decidimos hacer incesto— reclamó sin enfatizar mucho en aquello, pues sería como dejar implícito que ella se quería arrepentir.

—Solo deseo una linda vida como la que siempre soñamos tú y yo— le confesó definitivamente mientras unas lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos, pues era doloroso aceptar la triste y pequeña realidad de lo que sería si familia, si es que lograban tenerla.

Len tuvo una fuerte sensación de remordimiento por eso, ¿En donde quedaba su trabajo como defensor de su princesa, o como su otra mitad si no era capaz de traerle felicidad en donde quiera que estuviera? Sabía que Rin tenía sus límites, y de hecho el también los tenía, pero no podía hacer nada mientras observaba como un montón de puertas se les cerraban a ellos dos y a su futura descendencia solo por el aspecto del incesto.

Solamente se acercó a su hermana, y la abrazó con fuerza, pegándola bastante a su propio cuerpo, siendo plenamente correspondido por ese abrazo tan cariñoso.

—Te prometo que algún día tendremos la familia amorosa que siempre hemos querido— le dijo el rubio al oído, —Sin importar en donde estemos, pero seremos tu y yo y nuestro bebé, tendremos todo lo que necesitamos— dijo, recibiendo una ascensión con la cabeza por parte de su gemela como parte de que estaba de acuerdo —No te preocupes porque alguien más nos acepte o no, no los necesitaremos— finamente se separaron, quedando aún muy cerca el uno del otro.

Len limpió las lágrimas de Rin, tan solo un par de estas, pero que ya habían dejado su trazo de humedad por las mejillas de la chica.

—Pero yo de verdad quería una linda casa de dos pisos para hacer una familia allí— dijo Rin sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—Con un gran patio, y en un lugar en donde haya muchos árboles— le complementó su gemelo, aún sujetándola de los hombros.

—En donde nuestros hijos puedan jugar tranquilamente…— se detuvo Rin al notar que había dicho "hijos" como si supusieran tener a más de uno.

—Quizá unos tres hijos no estaría mal…— terminó la idea de Rin, provocando que esta riera con encanto de la idea de más de un hijo, risa que se contagió ligeramente con su hermano, finalizando con este besándola en los labios para mostrar su afecto por ella.

—Eso no estaría nada mal— le contestó ella después del ligero beso, sin siquiera considerar los problemas que estos podrían tener al ser concebidos con incesto.

—Y tu y yo los veremos crecer a todos ellos mientras juntos gozamos de nuestras vidas adultas— le garantizó mientras aún le abrazaba un poco.

—Tendremos que conseguir algún trabajo— ideó de repente la rubia, a lo que su hermano reaccionó con algo de sorpresa.

—No creo que sea necesario, si… recibimos las regalías de vocaloid— le refutó lo más pronto posible, dijo sin siquiera molestarse en separarse.

—Pero tenemos que ocuparnos en algo, y no creo que pueda darle tiempo a eso de ser madre si tengo que estar tras un reflector o una cámara, o un micrófono— le aclaró de repente, dándole a conocer un punto muy importante, de que lo mejor era que si deseaban una familia, que además de todo, pudiera ser normal, tendrían que vivir de otra cosa más simple que el ser un par de ídolos pop.

—No hay problema con eso— concordó Len de nuevo con una sonrisa de aprobación —Pero nos haría falta estudiar más— rectificó un poco, pues había que considerar el cómo estarían las cosas para a economía en ese entonces.

—Podríamos intentarlo cuando nuestro hijo o hija crezca un poco— ideó —Tomar clases juntos, inculcarnos en algún trabajo y ser productivos— no pronunció aquello con mucho entusiasmo, pero admitía que era algo que le gustaría hacer.

—Supongo…— dijo en voz baja el Kagamine —Me gustaría estudiar contaduría— soltó de pronto.

— ¿De verdad?— le preguntó Rin un poco extrañada —No me sorprende, como eres tan matado en las matemáticas— le bromeó mientras se soltaba del abrazo y miraba a su gemelo con una sonrisa, sin recibir respuesta de él —Yo quiero entrar en arquitectura, quizá llegar a ser ingeniera civil— confesó la chica.

—Pues yo podría estudiar también estadística de población, y podíamos trabajar en las mismas oficinas, ya sabes, quizá trabajar en el gobierno— Rin sonrió ante la idea de compartir algo en común en sus futuros ideales profesionales, aunque lograrlo sonara difícil.

No se dieron cuenta de cuando fue que la charla se aligeró, de tal manera que se olvidaron de la tristeza que tenían por el bienestar de su hijo o hija, pero que importaba, el punto es que estaban teniendo una charla normal como pocas otras en el periodo de tiempo más reciente de vida, y eso les hacía bien, considerando todos los pesares que les agobiaban.

Además de que, aunque esta solo hubiera sido una plática simple, estaban sembrando las ideas de salir del esquema que se les había planteado a los catorce años y de ser independientes, estas mismas ideas, harían más en sus mentes de lo que esperaban.

No solo hablaron de sus posibles trabajos, también discutieron acerca de una mascota que pudieran poseer en el futuro, pero por más que Len insistió en un perro, Rin se negó a cualquier animal que no fuera un felino; consideraron también el colegio al que su primogénito podría pertenecer, y llegaron a la definitiva conclusión de que deberían de inducirle el aprendizaje de artes marciales como defensa contra cualquier tipo de abusador escolar.

Y durante un pequeño instante llegaron a formularse que, de llegar Miku a quedar embarazada, bajo la situación de resolver la esterilidad de Kaito, y si llegaba a tener un hijo o hija del sexo opuesto al de ellos, podrían bien comprometerlos, pero Rin descartó la idea de inmediato, y Len decidió no volver a preguntar del porqué.

Como fuera, el hecho de que pensaran a futuro lejano no los protegería de lo que pasaba en el presente, ni de lo que pasaría en el futuro temprano.

Después de que ellos dos dejaran de hablar por unos instantes, la sensación de hambre los invadió por unos segundo, siendo Rin la primera en liderar la dirección de ambos hacia la cocina.

Pudieron escuchar como Lily y Gumi cantaban una canción juntas en el estudio de grabación de la planta alta, al parecer algo muy pasional para ambas, pues estaban gritando a todo pulmón algunas palabras sin mucho sentido de relación; en la sala principal de la casa, se encontraron con Kaito y Gakupo, viendo la televisión, esperando a que en uno de los tantos programas musicales nombraran a la novia del primero, o con suerte, algún rumor del paradero de la novia del segundo, el cual al parecer era un secreto profesional para el Maestro.

Ignorando cualquier clase de contenido televisivo en ese horario, los rubios siguieron su rumbo premeditado a la cocina, en donde saciarían sus estómagos con sus frutas favoritas. Tan pronto como entraron, se dieron cuenta de que la joven y entusiasta Miki estaba hablando de manera energética con el sacerdote Thel mientras este le miraba con una sonrisa que derrochaba la mucha paciencia que le quedaba con los griteríos de la peli rosada.

Pero de la presencia de la que no se percataron hasta pasados los segundos, fue de la de Salta, quien estaba metido en el refrigerador buscando alguna bebida alcohólica que hubiera sido dejada por la Sakine. Sin mucha suerte.

— ¡Len, Rin!— Miki agitó la mano en el aire mientras llamaba a sus compañeros a que se sentaran entre ella y el párroco.

—Se ve que estás muy feliz el día de hoy— dijo Len con una sonrisa mientras que su paso y el de su gemela eran permitidos por el padre para sentarse en el centro del sillón del la cocina.

— ¿Alguna buena noticia?— preguntó la Kagamine mientras acomodaba su falda y se sentaba.

— ¡Para ustedes si!— gritó entusiasmada la cantante a la que correspondía la pregunta — ¡Nuestro santo padre me ha dicho que ya todo está preparado para la boda!— se refirió de esta manera a Thel, mientras sus manos se juntaban en un par de puños contra su pecho.

—Así es— les confirmó el sacerdote mientras observaba los músculos de sus rostros tensarse para formar un par de sonrisas idénticas en tamaño y forma —Un compañero mío me acaba de confirmar que ha realizado los trámites necesarios para su proceso nupcial, y vendrá a esta casa tan pronto como pueda— les anunció con ánimo, fijando su vista en ambos.

Pero Rin no pudo evitar tener una pequeña duda.

— ¿Significa que alguien más sabe de est?— preguntó algo preocupada, por lo que Len borró rápidamente su sonrisa tan lúcida.

—De eso no se preocupen— desvió la atención Miki —El queridísimo padre no dejaría que esto se extendiera como si nada— les aseguró mientras les tomaba del hombro con ambas manos y los giraba en dirección a ella —Mejor miren esto— les mostró algunas imágenes de carpas blancas de jardín de media docena de metros de altas.

— ¿Qué es eso?— se atrevió a preguntar Len después de haber observado la foto, tras darse cuenta de que su hermana también desconocía lo que se mostraba en estas.

—Son carpas— contestó como si hubieran preguntado eso —Las vamos a usar para que su boda sea aquí mismo— les informó por si no captaban la idea.

— ¿Aquí? ¿En la casa?— preguntó Len extrañado, volteando a ver por la ventana que daba al jardín.

—No nos pareció mala idea— se defendió rápidamente la peli rosada— Sería difícil encontrar a un sacerdote que nos permitiera hacer la boda en su iglesia— les explicó con tranquilidad, sin dar la razón del porque, no era necesario.

—Pero no hay lugar aquí…— interpuso Rin sin saber muy bien que más decir, volteando también a la ventana.

—No se preocupen, que el Maestro nos ha dejado hacer toda la ceremonia y la recepción en el jardín recién remodelado— fue entonces cuando alcanzaron a notar a un grupo de unas cinco personas caminando por el patio de la casa, con ropas normales de obreros, midiendo con distintos aparatos y haciendo anotaciones en lo que parecía ser un plano.

—Ordené que colocaran más arboles— dijo al fin Salta, saliendo de por detrás de la puerta del congelador, y tomando por sorpresa a los jóvenes Kagamine —Serán suficientes para evitar que se acerquen mirones a observar cualquier cosa—

Ahora bien, resulta que la casa en donde todo habitaban era algo peculiar, sin contar las paredes a prueba de balas y las puertas trampas, pues poseía una parte de un parque de la ciudad de la cual el propio Maestro se había apropiado gracias a sus influencias, y la había cercado, logrando así una gran área verde en donde solían salir a hacer grabaciones cuando fuera necesario, pues el espacio era los suficientemente grande para hacer un set de grabaciones, pero claro, por lo mismo, la tierra se veía siempre maltratada.

— ¡Lo ven, está todo solucionado!— exclamo Miki con la misma alegría de antes.

—Pero… me imaginaba más una iglesia para mi boda, o algo menos improvisado— dijo algo decepcionada Rin, atrayendo la consternación de su gemelo.

—Vamos Rin, no se verá nada mal, el arreglo se hará rápido— insistió mientras el Maestro asentía con la cabeza —muchas hojas se están comenzando a caer de los arboles, quedaría perfecto junto con la decoración blanca que tengo planeada, créeme que no estoy dejando nada al azar— conociendo a Miki, era obvio que no decía mentiras, era tan perfeccionista que seguramente había planeado hasta el más mínimo detalle, aunque prefería no especular nada, pues la sorpresa era lo mejor de ver uno de sus proyectos.

—De acuerdo…— dijo la rubia en voz baja, provocando una instantánea alegría en su compañera cantante y una sensación de tranquilidad en su gemelo —Pero quiero ver cada decoración desde ahora mismo, desde los manteles y servilletas hasta el mismo altar— propuso al instante, golpeando la mesa con el puño.

— ¡Pero claro que sí!— contestó la peli rosa como si se tratara de una orden militar, sacando al instante un montón de libros de fotografías con marcadores de varias docenas de colores.

En lo que respecta a Len, también le interesaba ver todas las decoraciones y arreglos, quizá porque también gustaba de aquella clase de cosas, pero muy dentro de sí, como un gusto sin mucha atención.

Pasaron cerca de media hora platicando y comentando de las decoraciones y el arreglo en general y al menos Rin debía de admitir que después de ver el altar, la idea de casarse en el jardín no solo le parecía agradable, sino también muy romántica, recordaba el día en el que Len y ella se habían besado debajo de uno de los arboles, por primera vez después de que sus sentimientos se hubieran aclarado y su relación hubiera comenzado.

Se entretuvieron durante un buen rato, hasta que el timbre de la puerta sonó, llamando poco sus atenciones, pues fue la pequeña Yuki la que fue a abrir la puerta.

No alcanzaron a levantarse para ir a ver quién era antes de que escucharan a la pequeña de colitas gritar agudamente a todo volumen, por lo que todos, a excepción del Maestro, se apresuraron a ver lo que acontecía en la entrada de la casa.

En cuanto cruzaron por la puerta de la cocina, visualizaron a un sujeto con una capucha de color negro cubriéndolo por completo, colocando sus manos frente a su pecho para evitar que Kaito y Gakupo arremetieran en contra de él tras que hubiera asustado a la pequeña Yuki, la cual ya estaba corriendo escaleras arriba para cuando llegaron.

El sujeto intentó defenderse diciendo — ¡Solo le dije que era sacerdote!— a lo cual el peli morado y el peli azul solamente se miraron extrañados.

— ¡Yuto, pero qué bueno que has llegado!— exclamó el sacerdote, aproximándose a su compañero con lentitud, pasando por entre los dos vocaloids masculinos, y dándole un fuerte abrazo de estima al alcanzarlo —Me alegra que tu viaje haya resultado bien— le comento estando más de cerca.

—Muchas gracias, muchas gracias— repitió dos veces para después separarse del abrazo y hacer una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza .He cumplido con la tarea que usted me ha asignado— le dijo mientras aún tenía la cabeza baja.

— ¡Excelente!— exclamó el padre mayor mientras tomaba del hombro a su compañero, no sin antes permitir que este tomara un maletín oscuro que escondía entre sus piernas —Pasa a la cocina para que podamos apreciar el fruto de nuestro trabajo— dijo mientras pedía el paso de Kaito y Gakupo, quienes se habían quedado en la parte en la que el padre había dicho aquel nombre.

No tardaron nada en llegar hasta la puerta de la cocina, en donde Miki permitió que pasaran con gusto, emocionada por saber de la noticia de la cual sospechaba de que trataba.

Pero Len y Rin no se movieron de sus lugares, pues los dos recordaban a ese sujeto en una imagen mental no muy nítida, pero clara en su momento y lugar.

Era el sujeto que habían visto salir del confesionario al cual habían ido después del primer ultrasonido en el que vieron al bebé, y que se habían dado cuenta de que hablaba de una manera muy personal con aquel sacerdote de prejuiciosa mente, al igual que como se trataba de manera personal con el padre Thel. ¿Qué relación tendrían esos dos hombres?

Su fuerte duda no pudo ser resuelta, pues rápidamente Miki les llamó a ambos de una manera eufórica como antes, llamado que tuvieron que atender por educación, aún con sus dudas de acercarse al segundo sacerdote presente.

—Chicos, el padre Yuto es uno de mis más respetados colegas de la iglesia del pueblo al que ustedes dos pertenecen— dijo mientras les presentaba al hombre, dándose una mutua reverencia entre los gemelos y este —Creo que ustedes dos ya lo habían visto fuera de la iglesia en un domingo de verano— intentó indagar el padre Thel, colocando su mano en su barbilla.

—Seguramente ya lo habíamos visto— dijo Rin de manera cautelosa, mirando al padre Yuto a los ojos, recibiendo la misma mirada que recibió en la salida del confesionario, una mirada lastimosa, pero con un deje de desprecio, sazonada con algo de enojo ligero, como si exigiera el pago de algo que le debieran.

—Mucho gusto— saludó de regreso el sacerdote menor, levantando su mano para saludar a los gemelos de uno por uno, para después bajar su capucha y dejar ver el pelo negro y lacio que le llegaba hasta las cejas —Me gustaría proceder con lo que tengo que mostrar— dijo dirigiéndose al punto importante de su visita.

Con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, abrió el maletín de doble cerrojo que tenía en las manos, dejando ver un par de libros de pasta negra entre un montón de documentos viejos y sobres de color blanco. Moviendo unos cuantos de estos, logró sacar un sobre de tamaño oficio de color amarillo claro y de cierre de cuerda roja, bastante reciente en comparación con los otros.

Con una delicadeza mayor a la anterior, el sacerdote abrió el sobre, introduciendo la mano con lentitud, extrayendo un par de documentos, para después dejarlos en la mesa, al lado del maletín con mucho cuidado. El padre Thel tomó de entro estos documentos, una hoja en especial, la cual después pasó a Len y a Rin.

Los gemelos quedaron impresionados ante lo que vieron, quedando con las bocas abiertas de manera literal.

Allí en sus manos, estaba un certificado de matrimonio, un muy especial certificado de matrimonio en donde estaban sus dos fotografías pegadas en la parte superior, la de Rin en el lugar que decía "Esposa" y la de Len en donde decía "Esposo", y con sus nombres escritos con letra impresa sobre ese papel.

Era un certificado completamente oficial, expedido por los ministros y por personas que trabajaban en el gobierno, en el área de unión civil, incluso con un sello oficial colocado en la esquina, lo cual confundía un poco a Len y a Rin, pues no se suponía que se fueran a casar por el civil.

— ¿Pero como lo hicieron?— preguntó Rin sin entender aún nada —Creí que la ley prohibía que se casaran los hermanos…— intentó decir sin mucho ánimo de profundizar en sus dudas.

—No fue fácil obtener ese— comentó el padre Yuto —Tuve que pedir ayuda a mi hermano, quien es sacerdote en esta ciudad y que es ministro de ceremonias— tomó un poco de aire como de lamento —le pedí que me ayudara a ingresar al sistema de registros civiles nacionales en Hiroshima para así poder colocarlos en este de manera oficial, pero sin que nadie se percatara del parentesco de apellidos— Agotó el aire por la rapidez con la que habló —es una lástima que le haya tenido que mantener el fin de la causa en secreto— dijo con un deje de culpabilidad en su voz, aunque con esto, los Kagamine comenzaban a atar cabos, entendiendo que quizá el sacerdote que golpeó a Len era ese mismo hermano del padre Yuto.

—No te preocupes Yuto— le consoló el padre Thel —Lo que nosotros hacemos no es un crimen, el crimen lo hacen ellos al colocar sus supuestos valores morales por sobre el derecho de poder amarse que deberían de poseer los hermanos aquí presentes— dijo refiriéndose a los Kagamine —Nosotros solo actuamos en voluntad del más puro de todos los amores, y eso no es un pecado— terminó explicando, sin necesidad de levantar la voz o de siquiera mostrar algún indicio de molestia.

—Es asombroso— dijo Miki con las manos cubriéndole la boca —Ustedes dos son como unos caballeros que defienden el amor— volteó a ver a Len y Rin —Les dije que no se tenían nada de qué preocupar, el amor siempre triunfará al final— se puso a asegurar mientras les sonreía con alegría, logrando hacer que un pequeño sonrojo saliera de las mejillas de los Kagamine, cuyas expresiones no eran menos eufóricas que la de la peli rosa.

¡Con esto al fin estaremos casados!— exclamó Len con alegría mientras alzaba los brazos y permitía que su gemela le abrazara.

—Lo sé, es lo que siempre he querido— dijo Rin entre el pecho de su gemelo mientras unas lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos a la vez que los cerraba con fuerza —Podremos estar juntos como debemos de estarlo— susurró.

—Sólo hace falta que se realice la ceremonia, y después de eso, colocarán sus firmas sobre la mía— les avisó Thel — Y después de eso, serán marido y mujer frente a Dios y frente al estado— hizo un pequeño ademan con la mano, lo que fue como una clase de bendición para el matrimonio de los gemelos, como el que se hace al declarárseles marido y mujer.

Pero aún en todo ese plan que ya se tenía contemplado, Salta, sentado en un extremo de la cocina, cerca de la puerta trasera, seguía con su mirada seria, en realidad, más seria de lo que normalmente estaba.

Es cierto, ellos dos podían estar casados, y podía decirse que serían "Marido y Mujer" pero por mucho que realizaran un hueco legal para ignorar las restricciones del sistema y lograran unirse aún si eran hermanos, y eso quería decir que su unión era ilegal, tan ilegal como la de un menor con un mayor, o en todo caso, de dos personas del mismo sexo, y que lo seguiría siendo hasta que las leyes del país cambiaran.

Claro, tenían la opción de que Rin cambiara su nombre, para que de esta manera, el nombre Kagamine apareciera como su nombre de casada, que habría adquirido al casarse con Len, de esta manera podrían evitar los problemas iniciales, y se imaginaba que para esa altura, tanto Thel como Yuto ya habrían pensado en eso.

Pero el siguiente problema era que las dos personas quienes se querían unir, no eran cualquier pareja incestuosa, eran Len y Rin Kagamine, ídolos musicales de Vocaloid, un grupo conocido internacionalmente, siendo ellos dos quienes seguían a Miku en popularidad, de tal manera que no les sería posible pretender llevar vidas normales en cualquier ciudad del país sin llamar la atención, tanto por sus nombres como por sus apariencias, lo que llevaría de nuevo al punto en el que correrían el riesgo de ser delatados por llevar a cabo un acto ilegal como lo era haber llevado a cabo una unión incestuosa.

De tal manera, que solo le veía dos salidas al problema, o salir del país e irse a otro en donde fueran poco conocidos y se les hicieran pocas preguntas, huyendo de manera eficaz de la ley de su país, de esta manera, vivir como una pareja adinerada asiática con su futura descendencia, o simplemente huir a una parte del país a donde tampoco fueran muy conocidos y vivir bajo una ley que podría aplastarlos en cualquier momento.

Pero fuera cual fuera la posibilidad, el punto es que ellos dos saldrían de Vocaloid, y eso era lo que le preocupaba en mayor medida. No dudaba en que su hermano tuviera un plan para ellos dos, para evitar que tuvieran que renunciar a su fama, aunque si ellos dos le habían contado al clérigo de sus deseos de llevar una vida normal, como él mismo había sospechado, cabía la posibilidad de que un casa en Filipinas o en Australia fuera la idea de un regalo de bodas y de despedida para los Kagamine.

Las ideas del Maestro fueron detenidas de manera repentina cuando por su espalda, un muy tembloroso doctor Mikhail le llamó la atención —Salta, necesito hablarte de algo importante— por lo que el hombre con canas decidió voltear rápidamente a encarara su hermano, encontrándose con un sujeto más desaliñado que de costumbre, sudado y con el traje algo caído.

— ¿Que quieres ahora?— preguntó asertivo.

—Acabo de llegar de mi consultorio— le dijo con serenidad y yendo directo al punto —Alguien ha irrumpido en mi despacho y ha habido un robo— le dijo con la voz temblorosa, a lo que Salta entendió su nerviosismo.

—No te preocupes, si necesitas un seguro yo te lo puedo conseguir— intentó decir sin preocupación.

—No, el problema es que no se han llevado nada importante, o mejor dicho, nada muy caro— colocó sus manos juntas frente a su boca, en manera de preocupación, causando que su hermano mayor entrecerrara los ojos —Mi secretaria hizo la revisión esta mañana, encontrándolo todo desordenado, los archiveros arrojados contra el suelo, mi escritorio volteado y otras cuantas cosas— tomó un poco más de aire antes de continuar —Y después de horas de exanimación, solo ha faltado un documento…— pero no logró continuar la frase, pues raídamente la voz de Kaito les llamó a todos, poniéndole fin a esa conversación, y a la conversación de los Kagamine con la peli rosada y los sacerdotes invitados acerca de cómo Len le temía a los cisnes.

— ¡Oigan, vengan todos a ver esto en la tele!— fue el grito del peli azul, sin siquiera levantándose del sillón, — ¡Rápido! Repitió al ver que nadie le hacía caso de moverse, causando al fin que todos se movieran de sus asientos y se encaminaran a la sala, mientras que el Maestro y el médico se quedaban esperando en el marco de la puerta.

Tan pronto como Len y Rin llegaron a sentarse en el sillón, justo enfrente de la televisión, sintieron una sensación de instantánea preocupación a causa de que lo que se mostraba en la pantalla era un noticiero que recién comenzaba a regresar de los cortes comerciales para mostrar a una chica castaña de coletas al lado de una imagen que mostraba el nombre de Vocaloid.

Kaito y Gakupo habían dejado un espacio para los gemelos al lado de ellos dos, mientras que Miki se sentó en el mueble individual del lado izquierdo del mueble grande. Los dos sacerdotes, motivados por la curiosidad, se acercaron a ver la nota que estaba a punto de ser presentada, quedándose justo detrás del sofá en el cual estaban Len, Rin, Kaito y Gakupo.

La chica del noticiero omenzó a hablar.

—_Tal y como les prometimos antes de los cortes comerciales, estamos a punto de compartir con ustedes información jugosa acerca de los más recientes rumores que circulan a través de la salud de Rin Kagamine, la lolita del grupo Vocaloid_— dijo la presentadora, a lo que Rin rápidamente tomó el lazo que colgaba de su cuello en manera de preocupación.

—No te preocupes— le dijo Len al oído —Son solo rumores— le aseguró mientras le tomaba de la mano que sujetaba el lazo, dándole un poco de tranquilidad.

—_En los últimos días, muchas han sido las teorías acerca de la constante deserción de la Kagamine en las sesiones de grabación del grupo o de sus ausencias en las múltiples conferencias de prensa durante el último trimestre_— se sintió el ambiente tensarse al decir el periodo que ella llevaba embarazada — _Hay quienes mencionan a falta de interés de la chica en continuar con el proyecto musical al lado de su hermano, y de que se debe de esperar una separación definitiva del dúo Kagamine de Vocaloid en los próximos meses— _se detuvo un poco para soltar la gran teoría —_Pero en las redes sociales, ya se ha sentenciado por parte de los más observadores de que la señorita Kagamine se encuentra en estado de gestación— _Len tragó profundo al escuchar aquello, abriendo los ojos de inmediato. Era cierto que en sus páginas de Twitter o Facebook había grupos enteros que apoyaban la supuesta relación incestuosa de ambos (al igual que había quienes apoyaban su supuesta relación homosexual con Kaito), y en estas había quienes alegaban acerca del embarazo de Rin pero de una manera cómica o hasta fantasiosa que Len no se tomaba en serio, ni pensaría en que un noticiero lo haría.

—Estúpidas redes amarillistas— dijo Salta de la nada —Un imbécil sin vida inicia un rumor y cien fracasados más lo siguen, por eso es que la tecnología no debería de estar al alcance de los retrasados mentales— exclamó sin preocupación alguna, atrayendo la atención durante algunos momentos.

—_Pero todos estos rumores llegaron a su fina tan solo hace unas horas, cuando en una página de Tumblr de propietario anónimo, se publicaron un par de imágenes de los resultados de algunas pruebas de laboratorio_— en la pantalla apareció la susodicha página con las imágenes de los resultados de las pruebas de embarazo que Len y Rin habían entregado al medico el primer día en el que lo habían visto, y que contenía el nombre de la primera en la parte de arriba de la hoja, al lado del sello del hospital al que habían ido —_En estas imágenes, cuya autenticidad aún queda en duda, debido a la falta de confirmación por parte de Crypton, han dado una vuelta a las redes sociales por mostrar de manera explícita que la cantante Kagamine Rin está embarazada desde el verano pasado— _

— ¡Carajo, son mis papeles!— Gritó el médico Mikhail sin poder creerse que sus documentos aparecieran en la televisión, aunque pronto se dio cuenta de que la cosa era peor de lo que pensaba.

Rin se quedó completamente callada en cuanto vio aquello, su garganta se secó y sus manos dejaron de apretar por completo.

—Pero como es eso posible— musitó Len, volteando a ver al médico.

—_Pero es la segunda imagen la que ha dado más de que hablar, tras haber sido publicada veinte minutos después que la anterior— _Se escuchó hablar a la presentadora, atrayendo de nuevo la mirada de todos los presentes —_En esta, se muestra una prueba de paternidad prenatal que muestra la probabilidad de 99.9999% de que Kagamine Len sea el padre del hijo que espera Kagamine Rin— _Se pudo notar la tensión en la voz de la presentadora, mientras que quienes estaban en la sala se congelaban de manera casi literal.

— ¿Cuándo hiciste esa prueba?— preguntó el Maestro con voz baja a su hermano médico.

—La realicé sólo por seguridad— le contestó en voz baja también —Les dije a ellos dos que la haría y aceptaron, no iba a dejar que el experimento avanzara sin saber que trabajaba con el espécimen correcto— le confesó de manera clara.

—_Con esto_— se notó que la presentadora hablaba pesado —_Quedaría claro que los rumores constantes de fanáticos del grupo Vocaloid acerca de la relación incestuosa de los gemelos Kagamine era completamente cierta, dando esta como resultado un producto incestuoso bastardo …_— se escuchó cortarse la voz de la presentadora para después continuar —_Sin duda, de esto se ha dado una gran muestra de indignación por parte de los fanáticos y de las personas alrededor del mundo quienes han visto la imagen, aunque hay quienes esperan confirmación o negación de la veracidad de ambas imágenes, sin duda esto da un nuevo tope dentro de la escala de los escándalos, tanto de Vocaloid, como de la comunidad musical japonesa— _Terminó de hablar con voz seria, dejando una sensación de terror en la mente de los gemelos Kagamine —_Con información de…_— la televisión se apagó antes de que la presentadora terminara de decir su despedida.

—Muy bien— dijo el Maestro con el mando del televisor en la mano —Eso ha sido muy informativo— concluyó mientras se alejaba un poco de la conmoción de Rin y Len.

—No… no entiendo…— pronunció débilmente la chica peli rosa, mirando al suelo sin mucha expresión — ¿Cómo se conoció esto?— preguntó sin entender el sentido que tendría que el médico los delatara.

—Alguien abrió la boca…— comentó inconcluso e indignado Kaito.

—Pero…— intentó decir Len, aún conmocionado y temblante por la última parte de la nota — ¿Quien ha sido capaz?— sin saber que más decir, sujetó la débil mano de su gemela, que comenzaba a hacerse más y más ligera —No te preocupes Rin, esto no… es tan malo— intentó consolarle mientras le acariciaba la mano con el pulgar.

Pero Rin no se tranquilizaba, solo permanecía respirando fuerte, mientras que algunas lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos, aún sin poder pronunciar palabra alguna, comenzó a bajar la cabeza lentamente, como si estuviera indignada a más no poder.

—Rinny, ¿Estás bien?— preguntó su hermano preocupado, viendo como la rubia comenzaba a bajar más la mirada y aumentaba su respiración mientras que su cara se veía más roja conforme pasaban los segundos —Rin…— le volvió a llamar una vez más pero sin recibir respuesta, solo para observar como lentamente la chica se inclinaba y empezaba a desmallarse sobre las piernas de su gemelo —¡Rin!— Gritó apurado Len, sujetando a su prometida por los hombros y sosteniéndola mientras que esta cerraba los ojos.

— ¿Pero qué pasa?— preguntó Kaito asustado mientras ayudaba a su compañero a sostener a la chica.

—Tal vez se enojó demasiado— dijo Miki mientras intentaba hacer un poco de aire con las palmas de sus manos para enfriar un poco a su amiga, levantándose con rapidez de su asiento y acercándosele un poco más.

— ¡Rin, no te desmayes, no va a pasar nada malo!— le gritó Len desesperado y asustado a la vez, moviendo un poco a su inconsciente gemela.

— ¡Doctor, venga rápido!— gritó Gakupo levantando la vista para encontrar solamente al padre Yuto, aún detrás del sofá, sin hacer nada más que observar, pero ni rastro del médico, ni siquiera del padre Thel, o del Maestro — ¿Adonde se fue el médico?— peguntó el peli morado, a lo que el sacerdote pelinegro solamente volteó a sus lados para intentar encontrar a su colega y a los demás hombres mayores, sin encontrar a ninguno de ellos.

Y es que desde que la televisión se había apagado, el Maestro había aprovechado el desmayo repentino de Rin para poder extraer al médico junto con él lejos de la sala de estar, seguido por el sacerdote a unos cuantos pasos.

* * *

><p>Lo encaminó por uno de los pasillos laterales hasta llegar a una pesada puerta de metal de tamaño normal, la cual empujó con su pie, para después arrojar al doctor a través de esta.<p>

En cuanto Thel entró, se dio cuenta de que era el cuarto de su hermano mayor, de color gris, con apenas una gran cama de de madera y de cobertores rojos en el centro que parecería de los aposentos de algún rey, cerca de un mini—bar que estaba del lado derecho de la cama y una gran pantalla conectada a un equipo de computadora. Aparte de eso, y de una puerta que estaba también hecha de metal, tal vez del baño, o tal vez del armario, no había nada en el cuarto, no al menos nada visible.

Salt arrojó al médico contra un lado de su cama, dejando que este se sentara al borde de esta, y sin pensarlo dos veces, con rápido movimiento, el Maestro le propinó un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro a su hermano menor.

— ¡Salta!— le gritó Thel al sujeto de la cola de caballo, quien únicamente tronaba sus dedos de la mano con la que había soltado el poco merecido castigo, observando a la vez como el menor de los tres se desplomaba con dolor sobre las sabanas acolchonadas.

—Sólo era para desquitarme un poco— dijo el Maestro, dejando en paz su mano y volteándose contra el médico, quien apenas alzaba la vista para encarar al mayor de los tres —Explícame, que pasó— le ordenó al instante en cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron.

— ¿De verdad esperarías de mí que hiciera algo tan estúpido como delatar mi propio experimento?— le preguntó con una mirada de desprecio.

—Nunca dejas de sorprenderme— contestó el mayor —Pero lo que sé es que mencionaste un atraco a tu consultorio, y la presunta extracción de ciertos documentos— se detuvo para permitirle al acusado continuar.

—Así es…— le confirmó el sujeto una vez poniéndose de pie en frente de la cama —Mi secretaria llegó en la mañana y observó que el seguro de la puerta había sido removido— miró como la cara de Thel se mostraba preocupada —Encontró todo hecho un desorden, e inmediatamente me comunicó para que fuera a revisar que es lo que se habían robado, pero ningún equipo caro se había movido de su lugar, y solo los documentos estaban regados por todas partes— respiró un poco para recordar el cómo habían sido las pasadas horas.

— ¿Y descubrieron que se habían llevado los papeles de los Kagamine?— preguntó el sacerdote todavía preocupado.

—Así es, es lo único que se habían llevado— confirmó el médico.

—Entonces debe de haber sido alguien que sabía que tú los ayudabas— añadió el Maestro.

—Así es, es la única pista que tenemos— le dijo el médico.

— ¿Pero no llamaron a la policía?— preguntó un poco molesto el sacerdote.

—No hubo necesidad, no permitiría que mis cosas cayeran en manos de esos puercos— expresó con asco el hombre de cabeza rapada —Lo único que salía del panorama de mi consultorio, eran unas cuantas migajas de pan, y una mancha de sake que estaba en medio del cuarto— dijo aún algo consternado.

— ¿Pero qué clase de ladrón robaría mientras come pan y bebe alcohol?— se cuestionó el sacerdote mientras miraba a sus dos hermanos, el Mikhail aún preocupado y Salta con la mano en la cara en forma de mostrar su incredulidad.

—No lo sé, pero podría haber sido cualquier persona— concluyó Mikhail el médico.

—Te dije que nunca me dejas de sorprender— habló el Maestro enojado —Sobretodo siendo tu un jodido Otaku como lo eres— después de decir eso, solamente salió caminando al escritorio de su computadora sobre el cual estaba su celular, dejando a los otros dos hombres algo extrañados.

— ¿Quieres decir que sabes quién atracó el lugar?— le preguntó el sacerdote, siguiéndolo por detrás, más el representante no contestó nada y solo cogió su teléfono para comenzar a buscar un teléfono en la agenda.

El médico volteó a ver al albino para intentar deducir de lo que se trataba la llamada, hasta que de pronto el tono de llamada del celular se volvió audible para todos debido a que el Maestro había colocado el modo de alta voz. Finalmente, alguien contestó del otro lado de la línea.

—Bueno, Teto al habla— dijo una suave voz femenina desde la bocina, a lo que Mikhail se sorprendió bastante por saber que la pelirroja Utau era quien se veía en sospechas por su hermano de haber atracado su consultorio.

— ¡Teto, tu maldito pedazo de mierda malnacida hija de las mil putas!— descargó con ira el Maestro sobre su propio celular, dejando al sacerdote sorprendido por el vocabulario.

—Buenas tardes Maestro— le contestó con suma tranquilidad la chica al histérico representante.

—No te atrevas a llamarme así, perra— le reclamó con más enojo —Se que tú fuiste quien robó los archivos médicos de Len y Rin y los esparció por la red— unas cuantas risas se oyeron del otro lado de la línea.

—No debería de lanzar acusaciones a diestra y siniestra, Maestro— protestó la chica como resultado.

—Pues no me interesa, que tal esta acusación, te demandaré por allanamiento, robo, posesión y manipulación de documentos privados, por difamación y exposición de la vida privada— le amenazó con rapidez, sosteniendo el teléfono en la mano, lejos de su cara —Y por tener una horrible voz, eso va aparte desde hace un tiempo— le añadió.

Teto permaneció en silencio unos segundos, unas cuantas voces se escuchaban del otro lado, como si estuviera hablando con alguien, o incluso gritando.

—Muy bien— contestó finalmente la chica —Que tal si en lugar de eso, usted retira todas sus palabras y me pides una disculpa— dijo de manera acusadora —O de otra manera procederé de manera legal en su contra por perversión infantil— se escuchó un poco de fuerza en su voz al terminar de habar, provocando que al Maestro se enfureciera más.

— ¡¿Crees que me puedes amenazar de esa manera?!— Thel hizo un movimiento con sus manos para pedirle a su hermano que se tranquilizara — ¡No tienes nada con lo cual poder acusarme, maldita perra, nada!— le volvió a gritar con fuerza.

—Por favor— continuó Teto —Usted forzó a Len y a Rin a dormir juntos durante los últimos seis años, algo no recomendado para dos personas de distinto genero a partir de los siete años— se detuvo un poco para recordar —Usted sabía que compartían el baño y no dijo nada, les forzaba a realizar escenas incestuosas para videos de canciones sin considerar sus opiniones, y hasta donde he deducido, sabía de su relación prohibida desde hace años, ¿O me equivoco?—

El Maestro permaneció callado por un pequeño instante, pensando en todas esas acusaciones. Si tenía que decirlo con honestidad, aquellos si fueron descuidos; permitir que estuvieran tan cerca pudo haber sido un terrible error en su momento, un error que cualquier otro representante no habría cometido nunca, y que tal vez les hubiera separado con tal de evitar una situación como la actual.

Pero había un detalle en todo eso, que nadie tomaría en cuenta al juzgar a Salta. A él simplemente, no le importaba un carajo, así era, a él no le interesaba si sus artistas tenían una relación incestuosa o no, por él, cualquiera de ellos podría practicar zoofilia, o tener el gusto sexual que quisiera, siempre que siguieran cantando y obedeciéndole, y el hecho de haber permitido a Len y a Rin estar juntos como pareja le ayudó a que fueran más dóciles con sus órdenes, debido a que sentían que le debían el favor.

Y de hecho, el que la sociedad le diera tanta importancia a ese asunto del incesto era una de las pocas cosas en las que el Maestro concordaba con lo Kagamine, pues él tampoco lo entendía.

— ¿Crees de verdad que algún jurado tomará ese caso como algo serio?— preguntó seriamente el Maestro.

—Con lo sonado que será el caso, no lo dudo— contestó desafiante Teto —Se que no necesitaría ganar, con el solo hecho de que lo investiguen a usted, será una victoria clara— el Maestro se congeló al escuchar esto —Quiero saber quién es usted, para que agencia soviética trabajó y por cuantos crímenes de guerra le podrían ejecutar— su voz sonó ligeramente más siniestra al decir eso.

Salta se tomó su tiempo antes de decir cualquier cosa, reflexionando un poco.

—Felicidades Teto, eres la primera mujer en treinta años que me hace sentir escalofríos— dijo con simpleza.

— ¿Por qué quieres hacer esto?— preguntó algo indignado el sacerdote — ¿Porqué no puedes simplemente dejar en paz a una pareja de hermanos que lo único que buscan es amarse?— le preguntó con seriedad.

Pasaron unos segundos sin que se escuchara respuesta alguna.

— ¿Quién está hablando?— preguntó finalmente la pelirroja al darse cuenta de que esa voz no era la de Salta.

—Mi nombre es Thel, soy sacerdote de la Iglesia Católica y apostólica— contestó decidido el padre.

— ¿Un sacerdote?— cuestionó Teto de nuevo a través del celular — ¡¿Es usted quien quiere casar a Len y Rin?!— preguntó alarmada y furiosa.

—Así es— confirmó el sacerdote —Y lo voy a hacer solamente por el nombre del amor que esos dos gemelos se tienen mutuamente, un amor puro que les ha llevado a desafiar a la sociedad entera— le relató.

— ¡Se da cuenta de lo que dice!— gritó a la bocina la chica —Está hablando de hermanos gemelos, lo que hacen es un asqueroso y enfermizo pecado, ¡deberían de excomulgarlo a usted y a ellos dos!— exclamó.

—Su amor no es pecado— le contradijo el clérigo —Y no debería de ser considerado como un tema tabú, no más que cualquiera de las cosas que ya son permitidas— e argumentó.

—No me de discursos acerca de lo que es mora y lo que no— refutó Teto una vez más —Si de verdad cree que los Kagamine son tan santos como para permitir que se casen, hágalo, ya verá las llamas del infierno es la próxima vida— le sentenció la pelirroja.

—Créeme que preferiría eso a ir a un cielo lleno de personas como tu— sentenció el sacerdote para después finalizar su conversación al escuchar a Teto colgar el teléfono.

— ¡Vaya!, al parecer los tres nos iremos al infierno— dijo Salta mientras sacaba una botella de vodka de su gabinete de bebidas —Yo pensaba que solo yo y el doctor nos iríamos al infierno— dijo mientras abría las botella de vodka, —Sólo espero que no nos junten por familias— bromeó mientras se daba el lujo de beber a fondo el liquido incoloro de la botella.

— ¿De verdad piensas que lo que tienen Len y Rin es un pecado?— preguntó más serio de lo normal el padre.

— ¿Importa lo que piense? No, es la sociedad quien lo decide— le contestó el representante —Len y Rin decidieron comenzar a jugar un mórbido y arriesgado juego llamado incesto, en donde ya sabían las reglas y as condiciones— se sentó en su cama para dar otro gran trago de su bebida —Y ya sabes lo que dicen: "Puedes elegir el juego que quieras, pero no puedes cambiar las reglas de este*", y ellos intentaron cambiarlas al querer casarse, por eso les ha ocurrido esto— dijo en un tono de despreocupación.

—Las reglas no cambiarán hasta que alguien se atreva a cambiarlas— le contradijo el clérigo.

—Se dan cuenta de lo que están discutiendo— intervino Mikhail —Les comento que ahora no son solo los culos de Len y Rin los que están en riesgo, sino también los nuestros, de los tres— les recordó

—Siempre has sido un cobarde— agregó Salta volviendo a pararse.

—Es porque a ti no te importa perder nada— le refutó el médico.

—Por desgracia— contestó el Maestro despreocupado —Pero es una suerte que esto haya ocurrido, ahora podré dejar que Len y Rin se hagan responsables solos de lo que sigue—

— ¿Y qué sigue?— preguntó Thel intrigado.

—Decidir si seguir con esto o no— contestó el representante de los Vocaloids mientras volvía a dar otro trago a su vodka.

* * *

><p>— ¿Qué dicen ahora?— preguntó Len intrigado desde la cama, donde miraba a su hermana sentada frente al monitor de la computadora, atenta a lo que se escribía en su página personal dentro de Facebook.<p>

—No estoy segura— dijo la chica mientras bajaba la página con el ratón —La mayoría son insultos, aunque hay algunos que siguen diciendo que no puede ser verdad— dijo observando comentarios múltiples sin necesidad de citarlos.

Así era, en cuestión de segundos, la página oficial de Vocaloid se había llenado de fanáticos lanzando opiniones a diestra y siniestra, formando ya foros de discusiones o cadenas de comentarios sin fin, algunos alegando por la veracidad de las imágenes publicadas por Teto y compañía unas horas atrás, y otros recurriendo a los insultos, quejándose de la inmoralidad de las presuntas acciones de los Kagamine con palabras y oraciones que llegaban a rayar en el racismo, la xenofobia y la misoginia.

Así era en otras páginas más del grupo, ya fuera en Twitter o en Tumblr, la polémica había alcanzado ya los diarios digitales de varios países, logrando hacer que la noticia tuviera alcance en la países de habla distinta.

—Mira, hay un comentario incestuoso— comentó Rin de repente, provocando que Len se levantara de su asiento y posara la vista en el muro de comentarios, en donde se encontraba un comentario.

"¡Los amo!, siempre supe que terminarían juntos, mi hermana pequeña y yo también nos amamos el uno al otro, y ustedes se han convertido en una inspiración para nosotros desde hace un tiempo, ¡Gracias! Nosotros los apoyamos"

Por supuesto, el mensaje contenía un par de emoticones y faltas de ortografía en cada dos palabras, pero lo que decía era claro como el cristal.

Y aquello de verdad cautivó a los Kagamine, sin entender el cómo manejar los sentimientos de saber que habrían sido inspiración para otra pareja incestuosa. Era ligeramente gratificante… bueno, el apoyarse entre parejas incestuosas y todo.

Permanecieron un ratos más mirando ese mensaje, encontrando un par de replicas a este, entre ellas dos comentarios más de personas que alegaban tener relaciones incestuosas y sentirse inspirados por la relación de los Kagamine, al menos la que se observaban desde sus grupos de fanáticos, que ya lo pintaban con una relación romántica y hasta trágica, tal y como algunos de sus videos. Pero no faltaba quien alegase acerca de una violación por parte de Len hacia Rin, llegando unos a amenazar a este último de muerte, aunque nada más que niños de once años obsesionados con el internet.

—¡Chicos!— se escuchó a Miku entrar al cuarto empujando la puerta — ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?— preguntó alarmada mientras corría al lado de la chica rubia, tras ella, entró una muy cautelosa Meiko que se mantuvo recargada en la puerta.

Miku había estado todo el día en el estudio de grabación del centro de la ciudad, un estudio con equipo superior en donde no tuvo la oportunidad de distraerse con ninguna clase de medio de comunicación que le avisara acerca de la noticia de la publicación de las imágenes, por lo que se enteró de todo el asunto hasta su salida en la tarde.

—Alguien habló, eso es lo que pasó— dijo Rin de manera seca.

— ¡Se ha armado un escándalo en mi página de Facebook!— gritó alarmada —Todos están pidiendo por una respuesta a esas raras imágenes que alguien colgó en internet— les areclamó.

—Lo sabemos, pero no tenemos idea de cómo demonios llegaron al internet— dijo Len también con enojo en su voz.

— ¡Ahora todos dicen que ustedes dos son unos puercos!— volvió a gritar, esta vez en el oído de Rin — ¡Y hemos perdido como diez mil fanáticos desde que se esparció la noticia!— se refirió a los números que mostraba la pagina de Facebook y de sus seguidores en Twitter.

— ¡Ya lo sabemos!— le gritó Rin desesperada — ¡Sabemos que todos nos van a odiar de ahora en adelante! ¡Sabemos que miles de personas van a dejar de gusta de Vocaloid! ¡Sabemos que jodimos las cosas! ¡Y no necesitamos que tu nos lo recuerdes a gritos!—le respondió Rin enojada, logrando que su cara se pusiera roja, y que Miku se quedara con la boca cerrada.

—Rinny, tranquilzate un poco— le dijo su hermano mientras se acercaba a ella y le sujetaba las manos.

—Lo siento, Lenny, pero de verdad siento que lo hemos arruinado todo— expresó la rubia mientras salían algunas lagrimas de sus ojos.

Entonces Miku se dio cuenta de que no lograría nada si solo culpaba a los gemelos por algo de lo que no eran culpables, de igual manera Meiko suspiró y decidió unirse a la conversación.

—Pero entonces, explíquenme— les pidió la castaña, atrayendo la atención de los tres menores — ¿Qué tenían planeado hacer con todo este asunto? No podían ocultarlo para siempre, tarde o temprano se iban a dar cuenta del embarazo de Rin ¿Cuál era su plan?— les preguntó mientras se acercaba a ellos.

—No se…— admitió Len rápidamente.

—Supongo que podíamos habernos ido— comentó Rin como si nada, atrayendo la atención de Meiko.

— ¿Irse a donde?— preguntó la castaña inquisitiva.

—No se… a un lugar lejano, donde nadie nos molestara, y donde pudiéramos criar a un hijo— dijo en voz baja la rubia.

— ¿Te refieres a dejar la ciudad?— preguntó extrañada Meiko.

— ¡Planeaban dejar Vocaloid!— acusó alarmada la peli verde.

—¡No!— Gritó en protesta la Kagamine —Sólo era una idea, algo que podríamos haber hecho alguna vez, tal vez— se arrepintió Rin de decir eso —No es como si los fuéramos a abandonar— rectificó.

—No importa lo que hubiéramos hecho— dijo Len molesto, intentando cambiar el tema para ayudar a su hermana—Lo importante es que ahora ya todos lo saben y no hay manera de borrar un archivo que ya ha sido subido a internet— lo cierto era que sería imposible desaparecer ese rumor; una vez que algo es soltado en internet, se queda ahí para siempre.

—Entonces solo les queda decidir— comentó Meiko algo consternada.

— ¿Decidir qué?— atrajo rápidamente la atención de Rin al decir aquello.

—Verán…— la castaña tomó un gran respiro antes de hablar, acercándose un poco a la rubia —Encontré al Maestro hace unos momentos en su cuarto, ni siquiera me permitió entrar a este, y quería preguntarle acerca de todo lo que había ocurrido— esto explicaba por qué ella no se había cuestionado nada como lo hizo Miku —Me dijo todo, lo del noticiero, el desmayo, los documentos, y aparte de eso…— se detuvo para lo que tendría que decir —Me dijo también que les dijera que ustedes dos deberían de decidir qué hacer con el bebé en cuanto antes, por medio de la página oficial del grupo— terminó de informarles.

— ¿Hacer de qué?— preguntó Len extrañado.

—Ya saben, si quedarse con él o ella y anunciar como cierta la noticia— les dio la primera opción —O… ya saben, desmentirla por completo— esa era la segunda opción.

—¿Cómo que desmentirla?— preguntó Len acusador —Esa clase de rumores no solo se desmienten, además de que como tú lo dijiste, sería imposible ocultar el embarazo— le protestó.

—Exacto, me refiero a que para decir que nunca fue verdad el mito, deberían de terminar con el embarazo— logró de nuevo alarmar a los gemelos con tan solo proponer aquello.

— ¿Cómo puedes siquiera pensar en eso?— le preguntó Len indignado.

—Primero que nada, sería decisión de Rin— le contestó fuertemente la castaña, volteando a ver a una pensativa Kagamine quien mantenía sus manos en el vientre mientras volteaba al suelo.

— ¡Lo estás pensando!— acusó Len conmocionado.

— ¡Pero por supuesto que no!— Contestó rápidamente la rubia al notar que su silencio daba mala impresión de lo que pasaba por su mente.

—Rin, recuerda que es tu cuerpo y que es tu decisión— le recordó Meiko con ánimo de que Rin se sintiera libre de tomar la decisión que a ella mejor le conviniera.

— ¡¿Cómo puedes sugerirle que mate a nuestro bebé?!— gritó histérico el rubio, levantándose de la cama y caminando hasta donde estaba Meiko para encararla, logrando hacer que Miku retrocediera para evitar conflictos.

—Ya deja de ser infantil— le contestó la primer Vocaloid, pues a ella le parecía absurdo que tratara como a un niño a un montón de células parásitas que solo tenían el ADN de humanas.

Con aquella contestación solo logró que Len formara un par de puños con las manos a causa del enojo.

— ¡Te dije que jamás lo haría!— intervino Rin entre ambos —Ni siquiera era una opción, amo demasiado al producto de nuestro amor para hacer algo así— le dijo de manera directa a su gemelo, logrando que este se tranquilizara.

— ¿Tanto como para anunciárselo al mundo como una buena noticia, aún sabiendo que ninguno de ellos lo entenderá?— le cuestionó Meiko por detrás.

—Sí, así es— contestó segura la rubia mientras tomaba la mano de su hermano.

—Entonces ya saben lo que tienen que hacer— finalizó de decir la chica de rojo mientras retrocedía un poco para dejar que los dos llegaran a la computadora de nuevo, permitiendo que Len se sentara al lado de Rin.

— ¿Tendremos que avisar que todo es real?— preguntó Rin en voz baja mientras accedía a la cuenta oficial.

—Puedo escribirlo yo, si tú estás de acuerdo— Le contestó su hermano de manera seria.

—De acuerdo— la joven rubia le cedió el espacio y permitió que se colocara frente al teclado —Sólo no lo hagas parecer como algo malo— le pidió atentamente mientras se quedaba a su lado.

A Len no le tomó más de un minuto en pensar correctamente la manera en la que lo diría, y no más de tres en escribir y redactar de manera correcta lo que quería decir, finalizando de manera triunfal como si se tratara de la carta más importante de su vida.

"_Queridos y fieles fanáticos de Vocaloid_" Comenzaba el escrito "_Un par de imágenes fueron publicadas tan solo hace unas horas, imágenes en donde se mostraba que mi hermana estaba embarazada y que yo era el padre de ese hijo o hija_" con eso se entendía que Len escribía la carta presente "_Muchas han sido las reacciones, positivas y negativas, y agradecemos a todos quienes se han mostrado firmes y se han mantenido en espera de una merecida declaración por nuestra parte_" era aquí en donde Len se había mostrado más lento al escribir "_Por eso, mi hermana y yo, hemos decidido anunciar de manera oficial que tenemos una relación del tipo romántica más allá de la relación fraternal que solíamos aparentar en el pasado" _Desde ese punto la carta se volvía algo difícil de digerir para cualquiera "_Y que de manera acertada, yo he concebido un hijo con ella el pasado verano del año presente, a lo cual ambos nos hemos mostrado positivos y alegres, y planeamos conservar al producto de nuestra unión amorosa, mas esto no quiere decir que aprobáramos la divulgación de material privado, por lo que exigimos al culpable que se entregue a la justicia para poder proceder de manera legal en su contra" _Y la carta terminaba_ "Con los mejores deseos, Kagamine Len" _se despedía finalmente, sin dar más detalle.

Tras haber terminado la escritura, Len únicamente se volteó con su hermana, para ver la reacción de sus ojos al haber leído esa declaración.

— ¿Qué te parece?— le peguntó con tranquilidad.

—No creo haber podido expresarlo mejor— dijo la rubia mientras colocaba una mano en su boca a causa de la ansiedad.

—De acuerdo, si te parece bien, lo colocaré— le respondió mientras se preparaba para colocar un formato especial a la publicación, con el cual se notaría su oficialidad.

Y sin pensarlo más de dos veces, pues tal vez hubiera habido cualquier clase de duda, ya sea del escrito o del plan en general, dio clic en el botón de publicar, y la carta quedó escrita en el muro de la banda, de manera absoluta y definitiva.

—Miren el lado bueno— dijo Miku muy tranquila —Quizá haya quienes les entiendan, y podrían compartir los sucesos de su embarazo con los fanáticos— ambos gemelos voltearon a verla como si estuviera diciendo disparates —Si, hay muchos famosos quienes comparten las cosas que van pasando en sus vidas por medio de las redes sociales, subiendo fotos, noticias y esas cosas, tal vez podrían subir después la primera ecografía de su bebé— explicó al ver sus miradas de desconcierto.

—Sea como sea, ya hemos hecho lo que teníamos que hace— dijo Rin volteando a ver a Meiko con un poco de rencor —Y por ahora ya no quiero saber nada del internet ni de lo que piensa— dijo apagando el monitor de la PC justo antes de que se lograra mostrar el primer comentario de la publicación, dejando el un misterio lo que era un largo comentario.

Luego de esto, se levantó de su asiento y fue a su pequeño ropero para sacar algo de ropa y una toalla —Me voy a dar un baño y luego me voy a ir a la cama— les avisó mientras se quitaba las medias y caminaba al baño, pero todo de una manera carente de ánimo, dándole u a indirecta a sus amigas de que se fueran.

—No olvides que te tienes que tomar tus vitaminas— le comentó Len desde lejos, pero Rin simplemente pasó de largo y se metió al baño, dejando al rubio solo con Meiko y Miku.

— ¿Len, no vienes a darme un masaje en los pies?— le preguntó Rin desde la puerta del baño, sacando solo su cabeza y los hombros desnudos, demostrando que ya se había quitado la ropa.

—No te preocupes, ya voy— le contestó Len con una sonrisa, levantándose y tomando su toalla de uno de los cajones de la cómoda de un lado de su cama y luego dirigiéndose a la puerta del mismo baño, dejando a Miku un tanto sonrojada y más incomoda que antes, pues si los gemelos Kagamine se iban a meter al baño juntos, también había la posibilidad de que hicieran el amor adentro, y eso aún no le sonaba del todo normal.

Rin esbozó una sonrisa, la primera desde el noticiero de la tarde, y volvió a introducirse en el baño cerrando la puerta tras de sí, con una mínima alegría de lo que le podía traer el compartir el baño con su gemelo.

Pero antes de que Len continuara caminando a la puerta que lo conduciría a la intimidad con su gemela se detuvo justo al tocar la perilla de esta, y volteó a ver a las dos chicas con una mirada fija.

—Meiko— le llamó con una voz seria, a lo que la chica no tuvo más opción más que guiar su mirada a la del rubio —Sólo para que lo sepas, ni tú, ni Miku, ni nadie de esta casa, ni siquiera todo el grupo de vocaloids, es más importante para mí que mi familia, así que nunca esperes a que yo sea capaz de sacrificar ni a Rin, ni a mi hijo o hija no nato por cualquiera de ustedes, o por todos, porque jamás lo haría— aclaró con una voz fuerte y severa justo al abrir la puerta —Váyanse cuando quieran— les dijo para luego cerrar la puerta tras de sí mismo, dejándolas con una cara de asombro a las dos.

De verdad no se esperaban a que el tranquilo y apacible shota pudiera cambiar de manera tan drástica en los últimos mese, y lo peor es que eso solo era el inicio.

* * *

><p>Fin del capítulo 13.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

*: Pequeña referencia a GTA IV, Realmente no la entendía hasta el momento en el que coloqué de ejemplo la situación de Len y Rin, pues ellos dos siempre se proponen a vivir su vida de alguna manera, "jugar el juego que quieran" ya sea de la pareja que huye de sus padres para casarse en un lugar lejano, como la pareja que se separa al darse cuenta de que su romance y no tiene sentido, o como la pareja que solo se mantiene oculta, pero siempre siendo el mismo juego, el incesto, al cual jamás podrán cambiar, pues no importa como intenten jugar, siempre seguirá siendo incesto.

Notas finales: Muy bien, se que dijo Len suena muy egoísta y muy frio para Meiko y para Miku, e incluso, algunas personas podrían decir que es de alguna manera bashing a esos personajes, ¿Cómo? Quién sabe, pero a veces si no alabas al personaje que quiere la gente, te acusan de bashing, de eso ya tengo conocimiento, pero volviendo al tema de las palabras de Len, me pareció apropiado colocar una defensa como esa, a pobre le pareció muy cruel el que Meiko lo haya deslindado del asunto de un posible aborto, siendo el padre del hijo que Rin lleva en su vientre.

Solo quería dejar claro que, para él, su bebé era unas mil millones de veces más importante que Vocaloid, aunque no creo que sea una exageración decir eso, después de todo, un padre es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por su familia, incluso si esto significa ir en contra de quienes son sus "amigos", pero juzguen ustedes si sus palabras fueron salidas de lugar o si fueron apropiadas para haber tratado lo que él consideró una falta de respeto.

De igual manera, les dejo a su consideración el si Meiko de verdad estaba queriendo inducir a Rin a realizarse un aborto o si sólo lo hizo para comprobar si querían de verdad continuar con el asunto.

Por lo demás, creo que Rin podría volverse loca por culpa de que ahora todos la juzgaran debido a lo del embarazo, por lo que puede que se arrepienta un poco de haber confirmado en anuncio por medio de Facebook, aunque de las represalias por este acto se mostrarán en el siguiente capítulo.

Ahora ya han visto que el destino de varias personas se ha engarzado con el de Len y Rin, los dos sacerdotes, el padre que golpeó a Len y el asistente de Thel, son dos de estas personas, y tienen sus motivos para seguir apareciendo en esta historia.

Pero en fin… ya está terminado el capítulo 13, y hasta ahora me doy cuenta de que ya llevo más de un año subiendo esto, y solo 12 capítulos hasta eso, lo que quiere decir, un promedio de 1 capítulo por mes… de verdad que no esperaba llevarme tanto tiempo en esto, y si debo de confesarlo, esta idea surgió como un one—shot originalmente. Espero que no les moleste saber que tengo planeado llegar hasta el veinte como mínimo.

Muchas gracias a quienes me ayudaron en todo el trayecto hasta ahora y sobre todo a quienes me han tenido paciencia, muchas gracias :3

Y también, muchas gracias a quienes dejaron reviews en el capítulo pasado, gracias a:

**Liia—P: Que cruel xD**

**Lilliam: **Bueno, que piensas de este °3°?

**Yuki Kagamin3: **gracias :D

**Magus:** Simplemente, adoro tus reviews, y lamento haber tardado, espero que sigas aquí para cuando suba esto

**melt98: **Perdón por haber tardado tanto, tenía muchas cosas que hacer, pero aquí ya está

**Guest**: Aquí ya está.

Me doy cuenta de que pasaron como tres meses desde que subí el último capítulo o.o eso de verdad lo lamento .

En fin, no se preocupen, el próximo capítulo ya lo empezaré en cuanto suba esto.

Y avisen si encuentran errores por M.P. y yo lo corrijo.

Me despido, exhortándoles a que dejen comentarios u opiniones y criticas constructivas, para de esta manera, acelerar mi proceso de trabajo.

…

..

.

BYE_.—

P.D.: Dejaré un discurso emotivo de verdad cuando acabe el fic XD


	17. Primera movida

De Capítulo 14.

Vocaloid no me pertenece.

* * *

><p>¿Cómo sería exactamente ahora la vida de los Kagamine?<p>

Decir que podría volver a la normalidad sería una tontería, pues la normalidad les había abandonado ya desde el momento en el que se habían dado su primer beso, seguido de su primera relación y legando hasta lo que se ha tratado ya en toda esta misma historia.

Lo cierto es que normal era lo más lejano a lo que se le podría acercar la forma en la que sería la vida de Len y Rin, pues ahora los dos estaban puestos en la mira internacional, pues sin necesidad de exagerar mucho, la noticia había llegado a los tabloides de todo el planeta, incluso a los cuales apenas se conocía vocaloid, y todo eso, a causa de la querida Internet.

Tan simple como que apareciera "Cantante japonesa queda embarazada de su hermano gemelo" en el periódico de la sección internacional en una ciudad pequeña y la noticia atraería la atención incluso para aquellos quienes desconocían a Vocaloid por completo, sin siquiera tener que saber quiénes eran de manera correcta hasta que leyeran la nota completa.

Pronto llegaron a las notas especiales de las radios y de las televisoras, para después ser un tema de análisis y de investigación en estas mismas, llegando a ocupar mesas de discusión, mismas en donde incluso se hacían reportajes baratos en las cuales, supuestamente se contaba todo acerca de ellos, desde los detalles de su juventud que los verdaderos fanáticos ya sabían, resaltando lo que parecía ser relevante para el conocimiento del espectador acerca de la relación incestuosa, pero cuyo único propósito y resultado era el de enardecer el morbo del espectador.

Aunque siendo justos, la mitad del morbo era de un modo neutral, de aquel que solo atrae a las personas por pura curiosidad, mientras que la otra mitad, servía para que los miembros más morales de una sociedad les pudieran señalar con el dedo y acusarlos de malvivientes, o bien, para poder acusar a todo su país o el continente de ser un nido de gente enferma.

Y claro, los detractores de la cultura pop japonesa se sirvieron un banquete, con lo que nombraron como "un ejemplo de una relación común en Japón", sin saber que en su propio país, ya miles de personas les habrían brindado su indignación y hasta su desprecio a la pareja de gemelos incestuosos.

Y lo peor de todo era el hecho de que las personas ni siquiera les daban la oportunidad de que explicaran sus sentimientos.

Aunque intentando volver a ser justos, la verdad es que aún había unos pocos fanáticos quienes se atrevían a estar a favor del "Kagamincest" y a defender su derecho de amarse y de ser una pareja.

Lástima que todas aquellas pocas personas quienes se disponían a apoyarlos no eran suficientes para levantar un poco el ánimo de los Kagamine.

A tan solo tres días desde el esparcimiento de la noticia, Rin se comportaba de una manera más pesimista.

El día de hoy, había optado por dormir hasta tarde, como todos los otros días de la semana. Len continuaba levantándose desde temprano para preparar las muestras de Rin para el doctor, además de que le preparaba un desayuno a su gemela y le daba sus vitaminas día con día.

A Len por supuesto, le preocupaba Rin, pues ya no la observaba con la misma actitud y vitalidad con la que se comportaba cuando recién había comenzado el asunto del embarazo, aún cuando incluso en esos momentos, su euforia había ya disminuido con respecto a los meses anteriores. Tenía miedo de que su hermana cayera en una depresión por culpa de todo ese asunto, no solo porque sabía que eso no le podría ser de ayuda al bebé, sino porque para él, era una tortura ver a su gemela con un solo gramo de tristeza. Y claro, porque al ser gemelos, de una forma o de otra, el terminaba sintiéndose de la misma manera en la que ella se sentía, y a ningún recién nacido le servirían un par de adultos deprimidos y perezosos como padres.

No obstante a sus preocupaciones, Len se debía de mantener con la cabeza en alto y procurar que su hermana pasara el embarazo más cómodo posible.

Ese día le había preparado un poco de arroz para el desayuno, al lado de un jugo de naranja y de una naranja entera, todo en una bandeja al lado de las vitaminas.

No le sorprendió que al entrar al cuarto, su gemela no se hubiera ni siquiera despertado, por lo que comenzó a moverla con ligereza, tal y como los días anteriores, aunque esta vez la chica reaccionó más rápido, mas no por esto con más energía, sino todo lo contrario, ahora Rin se veía cansada incuso al haber recién despertado.

—Rin, despierta cariño— le dijo suavemente Len, tomándole la mejilla y acariciándola, recibiendo una caricia similar en la mano que había alzado.

—Hola Lenny— le saludó la rubia, dándole un beso en los labios al permitirle acercarse a ella.

—¿Te sientes bien?— se apresuró a tomarle también de la frente con la otra mano para percibir su calor corporal y detectar indicios de fiebre.

—Me siento muy bien— respondió ella mientras sentía un poco de gusto por el suave tacto de las manos de su hermano —Sólo me siento un poco descompuesta, eso es todo— le aclaró con una pequeña sonrisa compartida por los dos.

—Si quieres le hablo al doctor…— propuso con la sonrisa aun marcada en la cara, pero fue detenido por una negación rápida de la cabeza de ella.

—No, no, sólo no prendas la televisión y déjame descansar hasta medio día— dijo tranquilamente mientras se volvía a meter bajo las sabanas y ponía su cuerpo de lado sobre la cama.

—Bueno, pero come algo para que te puedas tomar las vitaminas— le pidió un tanto desalentado el rubio, pasándole la pequeña bandeja para que se acomodara y la pusiera sobre su pecho.

—Ok, gracias Len— le dijo con sinceridad una última vez la chica antes de comenzar a comer débilmente de pequeñas muestras con los dedos. Sin más que decir, Len salió del cuarto, tomándose de la frente y respirando hondo, evitando soltar las lágrimas contenidas.

Tan pronto como salió del cuarto y cerró la puerta a su espalda, cayó rendido en cuclillas mientras se recargaba sobre la misma puerta, sin poder hacer nada más que lamentarse. Simplemente detestaba tener que ver a Rin de esa manera, y sobre todo, por lo impotente que se sentía al darse cuenta de que por más cuidados que le diera y más palabras de ánimo que intentara, simplemente no lograba darle verdadera alegría a su hermana, ni siquiera en el par de noches pasadas en las que habían tenido sexo, aunque era innegable que eso había alegrado a la chica aunque fuera durante todo el acto amoroso.

Se ponía a pensar en quien tenía la culpa, y una ira tremenda le invadía al recordar las palabras de las personas, de sus fanáticos que se disponían a odiarla únicamente porque estaba ahora con él, insultándola como su se tratara de un frio pedazo de carne sin sentimientos, como si fuera un diva malcriada o una muñeca de plástico.

Tan solo hacían unos días de una polémica entrevista con uno de los productores musicales que más solicitaba los servicios de voz de Rin, había dicho de manera abierta que la rubia Kagamine era una malviviente, una mujer sin ninguna clase de auto respeto, una zorra y una cualquiera por dejarse embarazar por su propio hermano, al cual también había insultado con palabras similares. Y lo peor era que ese tipo era uno de los que mejor la trataba, hasta el punto en el que Len adquiría una cierta cantidad de celos por eso, pues era más que obvio que ese productor, un sujeto de no más de treinta años, gustaba de Rin.

Len sabía que ahora muchos de los fans de Rin se pondrían en su contra, del él y de ella, a causa de la relación, aunque por una parte, Len se sentía de alguna manera alegre por ellos, pues sabía que la mayoría eran pervertidos quienes solo deseaban tener a Rin en sus cuartos, quintándose la ropa y entregando su cuerpo a completos desconocidos.

¡Agh! Esa asquerosa imagen de un manga dibujado por un fanático que había tenido la desgracia de cruzarse por sus ojos volvía a su memoria involuntariamente, aunque ni el asco apañaría ahora a la tristeza.

Pero esa era la vida, él era ahora quien estaba con Rin, quien podía tener sexo con ella, casi cada momento que quisiera, pero eso solo le hacía pensar en lo pobres que eran sus acciones por el bienestar de su gemela, pues al mundo le importaba un carajo el amor que se tenían el uno por el otro, para ellos, él y Rin solo se había convertido en la cerda incestuosa y preñada de un bastardo producto pecaminoso.

Solo deseaba que su amor fuera o suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que los dejaran solos, a él, y a quienes con orgullo pretendía llamar como su familia, a Rin y al futuro hijo o hija que venía en camino.

Pero de nuevo, soñar con lo imposible solo le hacía entristecerse más.

—¡Len!— le llamó Meiko, quien subía presurosa las escaleras a la primera planta de la casa, con un enorme abrigo de piel oscura que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y una expresión de preocupación.

El rubio rápidamente se levantó e intentó borrar de su expresión cualquier indicio de tristeza, pues si demostraba que por dentro se estaba rompiendo, la castaña le terminaría señalando la obvia causa de la pena de él y de su hermana y la más obvia pero cruel solución, ya antes sugerida.

—El Maestro les quiere ver a los dos— le informó con rapidez y sin necesidad de entablar una conversación, o de siquiera tener que entrara ver a Rin, pues Len ya desde la semana pasada se comportaba un poco más posesivo con su gemela y de a quienes veía ella, aunque esta tampoco se esforzaba mucho en intentar ver a sus amigas fuera de lo que era Len, sólo ligeros encuentros ocasionales pero ninguno de estos con Meiko.

—De acuerdo— contestó el rubio —Voy a levantar a Rin, pero dile al Maestro que espere un poco, que se despertó un poco descompuesta— le advirtió antes de darse la vuelta a la puerta, solo para no tener que encarar a la vocaloid mayor.

—¿Rin está bien?— preguntó la peli castaña algo extrañada, pues aunque observaba a Rin con menos ánimos que antes, no le parecía que fuera normal que se despertara completamente "Descompuesta" como dijo Len.

—Sí, está bien, está perfecta, sólo está afrontando algo normal del embarazo, por algo que ella está dispuesta a llevar por dentro— remarcó mientras espabilaba e intentaba entrar en el cuarto.

—Len, espera— le detuvo Meiko una vez más —De verdad, no quiero que pienses que todos en esta casa estamos en tu contra— le dijo con quietud —Sólo nos está tomando un poco de trabajo acostumbrarnos a la situación de su… incesto… y lo que ha surgido de esto, eso es todo— intentó decir más, pero no sabría en cuanto sus palabras podían sonar de consolativas a ofensivas.

—No importa, tampoco les podíamos pedir todo el apoyo…— contestó él.

—Pero tienen nuestro apoyo— le repuso la castaña —Recuerden que tienen nuestro apoyo, son como nuestra familia, incluso si tienen dificultades como la actual, nosotros siempre los apoyaremos, eso es lo que haría una familia— le habló con la mayor sinceridad posible.

—De acuerdo— dijo Len, tragándose todo el fastidio que tenía dentro de sí mismo. Quería decirle a Meiko que no necesitaban de ninguna de las personas de esa misma casa, que él y Rin serían lo suficiente para mantenerse a flote pese a lo que ocurriera, y reprocharle que ellos dos fueran una familia junto con su pequeño producto incestuoso.

Pero con la actitud tan amable que la chica tenía con él, no tenía ningún deseo de ponerse a discutir, no tendría sentido entablar un punto de discusión que no tendría base de ofensa en la cual recurrir, por lo que solo asintió y se metió en su cuarto, dejando a la Sakine con una sensación de inutilidad.

Escuchó por ultimo como la chica castaña se decía algo a sí misma y luego se iba caminando por el pasillo.

En cuanto puso atención a lo que miraban sus ojos, su pequeña hermana otra vez dormida, pero habiéndose tomado esta vez las vitaminas que necesitaba. Así también, Len observó como tenía una de sus manos dentro de la camisa que era parte de su pijama, extrañándole un poco la razón por la que gemela estaría tocándose el pecho, pero decidió dejar cualquier pregunta para el caso de que volviera a observar esa acción.

De alguna manera le pareció algo tierno que su hermana estuviera explorando su propio cuerpo, aunque después de unos segundos, esto le pareció más bien excitante. Dio un gran beso en los labios a Rin, intentando colocar su lengua dentro de la boca de ella, a la vez que metía su mano en el mismo espacio de la camisa en el que ella había introducido su mano antes. La chica no tardó mucho en despertar, más que nada por la sensación de presión en su pecho, aunque la lengua cálida de su gemelo rozando su paladar tampoco eran nada que pudiera ser desapercibido.

Ambos se sonrieron de manera cómplice mientras que se separaban y un delgado hilo de saliva conectaba ambas bocas, a la vez que comenzaban a tomar de la mano, las mismas que aún seguían por debajo de la camisa de Rin.

—El Maestro nos llama— dijo de pronto el rubio, pero aún sin cortar la unión de las vistas, ni menos el pequeño momento que se estaba horneando entre los dos.

—Puede esperar— contestó rápidamente ella antes de meter su otra mano a la camisa de su hermano y comenzar a masajearlo.

Los dos sabían que de seguir, harían esperar al Maestro por más de media hora, pero no lo podían evitar ya, el sexo espontaneo era inevitable una vez incitado.

* * *

><p>No pasó más de una hora hasta que los gemelos hubieran salido del cuarto, más satisfechos que antes, esta vez Rin, con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro y le con su mano por la cadera de ella, besando ligeramente su cabeza. Al menos les quedaba algo con lo cual ser felices.<p>

Bajaron con rapidez por las escaleras y se dirigieron con esa velocidad constante a la oficina del Maestro, pasando de largo a Miki y a Miku, quienes hablaban con algo de euforia en la cocina, algo un tanto raro, no por parte de Miku, quien solo usaba su tono normal de voz, sino por la chica peli rosada, quien se había deprimido de manera similar a Rin desde la liberación de la noticia debido a que Len le había tenido que pedir que pospusiera la boda; toda un crisis de nervios se liberó aquel día.

Pero ahora la chica se veía alegre al conversar con la diva principal, como si tuvieran una buena noticia que estaban compartiendo. Al menos alguien de la casa estaba estable con sus emociones.

Sin tardar más, entraron lo más pronto posible a la oficina de su representante.

Salta estaba sentado en su silla tras su escritorio, fumando un enorme puro de manera ostentosa, y portando su tan común traje de color grisáceo, preocupándose únicamente por no llenar su camisa blanca de cenizas. Al ver a los gemelos en la entrada, únicamente asintió con la cabeza para indicarles que caminaran a sentarse frente a él, en un par de sillas aterciopeladas. A sus alrededores, se podían ver en las paredes, en enorme conjunto de discos premiados de oro y hasta de platino que se habían obtenido en su carrera con los Vocaloids, así como varios instrumentos y papeles firmados por celebridades extranjeras.

Sin tener que decir nada, Rin únicamente tapó su boca y si nariz para indicarle que apagara su puro, a lo que muy a regañadientes, el hombre de traje accedió, aplastando su pedazo de tabaco contra el vidrio de su escritorio.

—Bienvenidos— saludó el Maestro sin tener que levantarse de su lugar.

—Lamentamos haber tardado tanto— se disculpó a medias el gemelo varón mientras se disponía a sentarse al lado de su hermana.

—No importa— los despreocupó el Maestro —Yo también habría preferido un orgasmo a estar con ustedes en una junta— les informó sin mucho lujo de detalle, sentándose de mejor manera en su silla y recargándose en su escritorio.

—Y… ¿Para qué nos llamaba?— preguntó intrigada Rin, colocando sus manos en su regazo de manera ordenada.

—Es acerca de su situación como cantantes— dijo con lentitud —Como sabrán, han sido muchos los proyectos que se han cancelado desde que se ha sabido la noticia del embarazo incestuoso— pronunció sin alentarse ni detenerse —Pocos de los demás Vocaloids en comparación de los que ustedes han perdido, en realidad los han perdido casi todos— se tomó su tiempo para saborear sus propios labios como su aún deseara el sabor del tabaco en su lengua —lo único que queda son un par de trabajos solicitados recientemente, pero incluso eso no les ayudará nada a como están ahora las cosas— les introdujo el tema con detenimiento.

—Mire y escuche— le interrumpió Rin —se que no he salido a trabajar por culpa de… mi situación, y que Len me ha tenido que cuidar las veinticuatro horas del día— trató de justificarse —Pero le prometemos que en poco tiempo estaremos repuestos para trabajar en cualquier proyecto que no nos coloque en una situación denigrante— propuso con claridad y hasta con un ligero entusiasmo.

—Si, por desgracia, no bastará con que recuperen el deseo de hacer las cosas— les aclaró Salta —Se trata del hecho de que Crypton me ha ordenado que los suspenda de todas sus actividades hasta nuevo aviso— Les informó con toda seriedad, pero sin voltear a verlos directamente.

—¿Suspensión?— preguntó Len extrañado al escuchar esa palabra en este mismo contexto.

—Significa simplemente que no estarán disponibles en el catálogo de voces del grupo y que no podrán representar a la empresa ni al grupo de manera pública ni privada— les explicó —pueden seguir viviendo aquí mientras dure el periodo indefinido de suspensión, y pueden usar los servicios básicos de la empresa, siempre que respeten la negación de la representación, lo que incluye el uso de la página oficial de la compañía— con eso aclaraba más de lo que trataba el asunto.

—¿Fue por el aviso que mandamos?— preguntó Rin enojada —¡Usted dijo que era nuestra responsabilidad encargarnos de eso!— protestó la chica.

—Lo sé, lo dije,— sonó convencido el Maestro —y los directivos de Crypton me dieron el permiso de que así fuera— se levantó un poco de su asiento —Pero no sólo se trata de esa noticia que al parecer les cayó como lava ardiente a la piel a la mayoría, sino por el hecho de que la sola mención de sus nombres le trae mala reputación al grupo entero, por no nombrar también a las compañías que los poseen y a todo el país— dijo con simpleza.

—Pero aún así, pensé que habría apoyo— La voz de Len sonó más adolorida de lo que tenía pensado que sonaría.

—No se lamenten tanto— insistió el Maestro —Es así el negocio, aunque ustedes sean los que producen más dinero después de Miku, si se vuelven un problema, ellos dejarán de reconocerlos a ustedes si eso es lo que se necesita.

—¿Así es cómo nos dan la espalda esos ejecutivos y directivos?— preguntó Rin enojada y entristecida por todo el asunto —Después de años de servicio que le hemos entregado de manera fiel a la empresa, ¿Decidieron que no querían tener nada que ver con nosotros?— ahora la chica estaba casi al borde de las lagrimas, sin poder entender aún como su propia casa comenzaba a negarlos.

—No sólo provocaron que el asunto llegara a las noticias internacionales— les recordó ese terrible pesar —Esa sería publicidad si el asunto no fuera negativo —Sacó entonces su pequeña tableta electrónica en donde trabajaba usualmente de uno de sus cajones —Han sido catorce los proyectos que han sido cancelados con Miku, y eran proyectos buenos— señaló a una tabla con contenido de los trabajos de la cantante peli verde, y en esta se podía ver como una gran cantidad de estos trabajos estaban en rojo —Esas personas cancelaron porque pensaron que Vocaloid no era un grupo o una organización con ética ni moral— señaló después a otra tabla con información de ellos dos, esta estaba completamente roja a excepción de dos trabajos —Creo que no hace falta decir porque todos estos productores cancelaron— luego de eso cerró de nuevo la tablera con su cobertura y la volvió a guardar —Los números hablan —sentenció.

Ambos gemelos permanecieron indignados ante lo que parecía una decisión final, pues de un momento a otro les habían arrebatado algo que no solamente era parte de ellos dos, sino que era algo que realmente amaban hacer. De pronto, ellos dos ya no eran Vocaloids, y eso era más terrible de lo que sonaba, pues una suspensión como esa jamás había sido aplicada antes, y sospechaban que sólo sería la primera fase, o la primera advertencia para lo que sería seguramente un despido definitivo.

Ahora ya no tenían esa cosa que más les daba seguridad en sus vidas, aparte de tenerse el uno al otro, claro; todos los días, sin importar que tan mal se sintieran o les fuera, o que tan deprimidos amanecieran o que tan bloqueada mente tuvieran, siempre podían confiar en que al siguiente día, podrían volver a cantar y a componer canciones, aquello que no sólo los sustentaba de manera económica, sino también de manera moral y sentimental.

Con sus miradas bajas, y los dos con las lágrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos de manera involuntaria, Salta entendió que ellos dos comprendían ahora lo que era joder las cosas, y estaba seguro a que dentro de poco ambos reflexionarían de las acciones tan libertinas que les habían llevado a aquella situación.

—Si les sirve de consuelo— agregó el hombre mayor de traje —Yo tampoco entiendo porqué se hace tanto escándalo por su relación—

Les confesó, pero notó como aquello sólo atraía las miradas extrañadas y hasta incrédulas de los chicos, pues aunque el siempre se mostraba algo falto de sentido común, dejar pasar algo como el incesto, el darle una mierda a todo ese asunto, mantenía intrigados a Len y a Rin desde que habían comenzado su relación.

—Ya lo he dicho me parece una tontería todo esto— sólo aclaró justo antes de levantarse y dirigirse a su puerta para abrirla y dejarle el paso libre a los gemelos, tan sólo para después regresar a paso lento a su lugar —Pueden irse— les indicó con una falta de amabilidad usual de él mismo.

Era una mínima consolación, saber que el Maestro sólo actuaba por meras órdenes, pero no les sorprendía, era la manera en la que él se comportaba, como un perro fiel que obedece a su amo.

—De acuerdo Maestro, gracias por avisarnos— dijo ultimadamente Rin justo antes de levantarse abruptamente e intentar avanzar a la salida.

Len se levantó a su lado, y alcanzando a sujetarla de la mano, caminó a su lado hasta la salida.

—Aguarda Len— comentó el Maestro antes de que el rubio diera un paso más —sé que esto será algo meramente inútil considerando tu manera de pensar, pero aún así me han pedido que te lo diga— le avisó de antemano —Tu tienes no estás de todo suspendido, por lo que si lo deseas, puedes retomar algún proyecto disponible que desees— dijo con suficiente seriedad.

Len permaneció callado al lado de su gemela, sin saber si aquello debería de ser tomado enserio, debido a lo que el Maestro había explicado antes.

—Creí que había dicho que estamos suspendidos— le recordó con quietud el rubio.

—Sí, pero al parecer los directivos consideraron que el error de conservar al bebé era sólo de Rin— aquello fue como una espada que atravesó la espina de ambos chicos —Pero me ahorré los problemas de especificar acerca de esta decisión, pues mi política de que ustedes dos deben de ser tratados como un solo cantante sigue en pie pase lo que pase— aclaró —Realmente se que nunca aceptarías—

Con las miradas bajas, tanto Len como Rin tomaron aquella proposición como un insulto por parte de quienes controlaban la compañía en un intento por separarlos, como si Rin fuera una pieza defectuosa.

—Gracias Maestro, pero de verdad no sería capaz de dejar a Rin…— no hizo falta que dijera nada más para aclarar las predicciones del representante acerca de su negación de dejar a su gemela atrás.

—Bien, mandaré a tomar por culo a los directivos y a los productores que solicitaban tu trabajo—Salta rió un poco mientras sacaba de nuevo su tableta electrónica para ponerse a escribir algunas ofensivas cartas de negación.

Rin únicamente jaló la mano de su hermano para que se fueran finalmente del lugar, accediendo este a moverse en cuestión de un parpadeo. Pero no pasó más de un instante para que Len volviera a abrir la puerta de la oficina del Maestro, esta vez, evidentemente sólo, y únicamente asomando la cabeza.

—Disculpe Maestro, sólo para aclarar, ¿Qué trabajos tenía disponibles para interpretar en caso de que me hubiera atrevido a la bajeza de dejar a mi hermana de lado?— curioseó un poco Len.

—Nada muy bueno— dijo Salta sin molestarse mucho en contestar —En realidad sólo eran unos trabajos sin mucha importancia, aunque lo que te puedo asegurar es que ninguno de ellos incluía a Rin— comentó —Muy por el contrario, un cierto artista, de cuyo nombre tal vez no quieras acordarte, propuso un proyecto en donde tú estabas en estado de… gestación— no fue necesario que dijera un solo detalle más para provocar que Len se arrepintiera de tan solo haber preguntado.

Len fácilmente se imagino que el "artista" quien quería hacer esa canción sería alguno de los que lo hallaban atractivo el estilo "Shotacon".

Sin ánimo de enfadarse al tratar de encontrar alguna lógica ante una mente enferma, el Kagamine solamente dio un pequeño agradecimiento al Maestro para luego salir de la oficina.

Rin se sentó a un lado de la pared del pasillo que daba a la puerta de la oficina del Maestro, colocando su cabeza entre sus rodillas y sin limitarse un poco, comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente sobre la tela de su falda de maternidad.

Len, aún algo distraído, no pudo evitar soltar un fuerte suspiro, con lo que lograba evitar en fuerte dolor de la garganta que después conllevaría al continuo llanto y lloriqueo. Sólo se recargó en la pared y se dejó deslizar hasta llegar al lado de su hermana, pasando su hombro por el de ella. No podría decir que no quería llorar en ese momento, más que nada por el sentimiento directo de traición. Colocó sus labios sobre la coronilla de Rin, y sin hacer sonidos innecesarios, plantó un beso en esta.

Era esto a lo que se deberían de haber referido cuando se plantearon inicialmente el hecho de que muchas personas les darían la espalda.

Era difícil pensar en lo que la simple decisión tomada hacía ya cinco años en el pasado les había llevado a perder. La evidencia era más que clara, si jamás habían escuchado de una suspensión para los cantantes de Vocaloid, era porque se trataba de un asunto correctivo tan fuerte que sólo era usado como un aviso para la expulsión definitiva.

Era como el inicio del final de aquel sueño que se vuelve una manía de soñar, o como aquel sueño en el que por más que se trata de encontrara el tesoro, siempre se terminará cayendo en el abismo que llevará al mundo real.

Ellos dos soñaban con ser las más grandes estrellas del medio en su país, sólo por no ser muy ambiciosos, aunque en el camino al triunfo se percataron de lo contrastante que la farándula resultaba.

Y ahora eso acabaría pronto, traicionados, desterrados, y finalmente olvidados, ese era el destino que les esperaba por haber ejercido su dulce amor incestuoso.

Pasaron al menos dos horas mientras que los dos continuaban sentados en el pasillo, Rin llorando más que Len. Era una suerte que el Maestro tuviera jornadas largas de trabajo que lo obligaban a encerrarse en su oficina, pues Rin no tenía ninguna deseo de que nadie le viera de esa manera.

Incluso después de que hubiera terminado de llorar, siguió en la misma posición, sollozando con quietud, mientras que su gemelo le acariciaba y le besaba, casi quedándose dormido sobre ella.

—Sabes Len— comentó de pronto la chica, saliendo del silencio entristecido que la había consumido —En realidad, creo que es mejor así— dijo levantando la cabeza, mostrando sus ojos enrojecidos a su hermano, quien giró la vista para observarle —No necesitamos la presión de este trabajo mientras nos preparemos para tener al bebé— rectificó.

Len permaneció un poco extrañado mientras pensaba claramente en lo que quería decir.

—Supongo que tienes razón— le contestó después de unos segundos —Será más fácil sin ninguna clase de presión que nos tenga más tensos de lo normal— besó la mejilla de su hermana —Además, no hay mucho problema si nos sacan de esta casa, he guardado casi todo el dinero que hemos estado ganando, así que sería difícil que nos lo quitaran— agregó abrazándola y comenzando a pararse, mientras la chica sólo reía un poco.

Los dos se fueron caminando hasta llegar a la sala, en donde se encontraron con Miku y con Miki, quienes ahora parecían estar esperándoles desde hacía mucho, pues se habían puesto a ver la televisión en una especie de programa educativo mientras esperaban a que los rubios arribaran.

—¡Len, Rin!— gritó alegre la chica peli rosada al verles llegar por el reflejo de la televisión. Rin intentó apresurarse a subir por las escaleras para llegar a su cuarto, pero Len, por pura cortesía, se detuvo a recibir la atención de la chica, deteniendo a su gemela al hacer esto, por lo que ambos quedaron al inicio de la escalera parados, esperando a la chica para que les hablara.

—¿Qué pasa Miki?— le dijo Len con detenimiento mientras sostenía la mano de su hermana para evitar que se fuera al cuarto sin él.

—Miku y yo tenemos una grandiosa idea para ayudarles en su problema— exclamó elevando las manos con alegría.

—¡Sí! Y todo se le ocurrió a Miki, le tienen que agradecer toda la idea a ella— confirmó la peli verde alcanzando a su amiga enfrente de los hermanos Kagamine.

—Pero tú eres quien lo va a realizar, así que el crédito también es para ti— aseguró de nuevo la peli rosada, sin importarle si se equivocaba.

—Pero sin tu mente yo jamás habría pensado en algo como eso— volvió a regresarle el crédito a su compañera, provocando que la paciencia de Rin se agotara.

—¡Miku, sabemos que no eres la mente más brillante!— Rin elevó la voz —Pero por favor dinos ya que plan tienen los dos para ayudar en la situación— les pidió con un tono más tranquilo, no se sentía con muchas ganas de pelear y mucho menos de discutir algo del todo innecesario.

—Ok, OK, Ok— se apresuró a calmar la peli verde con las manos enfrente de sí misma —Verán, sabemos que todo el mundo del internet en general los detesta a causa de que esparcieron la noticia del incesto como si nada, ¿Correcto?— los dos asintieron mientras Miki sonreía más —Pero ese es el problema, que como lo anunció nada más Len, todo el mundo entendió que ustedes dos estaban en contra de todos los demás— les intentó explicar sin muchos resultados.

—¿Por qué la gente pensaría eso?— preguntó Len extrañado.

—Así son las personas— aseguró Miki —la mayoría detestó esa decisión suya a causa de que pensaron que ustedes dos se estaban poniendo en contra de todos, y se sintieron desafiados— así era como lo entendían tanto ella como la peli verde, aunque era extraño imaginar que tantas personas serían tan inseguras acerca del asunto del incesto.

—Ok, son algo inseguras, pero saber eso no nos ayudará— agregó Rin aún en su mal humor.

—Pues que si les demostramos que **yo** también está del lado suyo de ustedes, la gente sentirá que algo que yo apoyo no puede ser algo malo— comentó de manera incongruente la peli verde, dejando extrañados a ambos chicos.

—Lo que Miku quiere decir— se apresuró la peli rosada a cubrir a Miku —Es que si hacemos que la gente vea que ella y todos los demás estamos de su lado, la gente no tardará en mostrarse tolerante a la situación y tarde o temprano los aceptará— concluyó su genial idea, no muy descabellada, pero sin duda arriesgada.

—Pero no hay nada que nos diga que ese plan funcionaría— se opuso la rubia algo escéptica.

—No lo creas si no quieres— le replicó Miku con una gran sonrisa — ¿Pero acaso no recuerdas cuando mi hermano Mikuo se declaró homosexual y yo ayudé a que su decisión fuera respetada por los fans de Vocaloid? Lo quieran admitir o no, mi opinión cambió muchas cosas— les aseguró basándose en la experiencia.

—De hecho eso es verdad— recordó Len con detenimiento de cómo la gente llegó a ser tan hipócrita en tan poco tiempo, dependiendo sólo de la opinión de la Hatsune.

—Pero no va funcionar de la misma manera, no puedes simplemente defender el incesto, la gente también te tratará mal a ti si lo haces— alegó Rin intentando encontrar un punto débil del plan.

—Rin, no te preocupes, esto lo estoy haciendo por ustedes y porque son mis amigos— les tranquilizó.

—Estamos dispuestas a correr cualquier riesgo que implique esta acción, todo sea por ustedes— agregó la peli rosada.

Y por una vez en un largo tiempo, Len volvió a sentirse alagado por la acción de uno de sus compañeros, sin importar la opinión que él tuviera de ella, en realidad, si podían llegar a ser cómo una familia.

—De acuerdo, si quieren intentarlo, adelante— dijo Rin con una ligera sonrisa de agradecimiento.

—Bien, pero con una condición— intervino de pronto Miku, dejando desconcertada a Miki, quien no recordaba haber agregado ninguna condición a su plan —Quiero ser la madrina de su hijo o hija— dijo de la nada la peli verde, logrando que las otras tres personas a su lado se desconcertaran.

—Miku, ese no era el trato— le reclamo Miki con sus manos en forma de puño y algo molesta por el tan repentino cobro de el favor.

—¿Por qué quieres ser la madrina?— le cuestionó extrañado Len, sin entender tampoco lo que era la importancia por la posición de madrina o de padrino en la vida de un chico.

—Pues porque todos saben que el deber de una madrina es velar por la paz de la vida de su ahijado, y eso es lo que voy a hacer yo con esto, además de que me gusta el concepto de que yo seré como la tía de ese niño o de esa niña— dijo con ilusión.

—De acuerdo— aceptó Rin sin dudarlo, logrando atraer una mirada aún más extrañada por parte de Len y de Miki —De todos modos tú eras de las únicas opciones— sonrió mientras le daba la mando a la chica y un pequeño abrazo, —Muchísimas gracias Miku— dijo sonriendo también a la chica de pelo rosado, dándole después la mano también a ella.

—Somos como tus hermanas Rinny, no creas que nos habíamos olvidado de ti porque no es cierto— le dijo al oído la segunda de las chicas quienes les ayudaba, dándole su confianza absoluta.

—¿Bien, entonces sólo Miku será quien lo hará?— preguntó al fin Len, intentando llegar a la verdadera forma de su plan, dejando que su hermana se separara del abrazo pero permaneciera parada entre las dos.

—Durante una conferencia de prensa que se hará justamente mañana— intervino con seguridad la peli rosada.

—¿Y ya avisaron al maestro?— cuestionó el Kagamine de nuevo.

—No importa, de todos modos me hará caso a lo que sea que le pida— respondió Miku sin problema alguno, moviendo la mano a manera de presunción.

—Ya se los dijimos, vamos a ocuparnos de todo, organizaré el evento de manera responsable, y Miku usará su don de la palabra para apaciguar a todos los fans confundidos, ¡Y los convencerá de que el incesto no es nada malo!— exclamó con las manos arriba para que asimilaran mejor la idea.

—¡¿Qué rayos dices?!— se escuchó gritar a una voz enojada de la dirección de la puerta.

Parada allí mismo, se encontraba Luka, la querida adicta al atún que había desaparecido de la mente de todos durante los últimos meses por razones que aún desconocían a mayoría de los habitantes de la casa.

Traía un ligero abrigo de color beige, que combinaba a la perfección con un pequeño gorro que tenía sobre apenas puesto sobre la cabeza. A su lado estaba Meiko, con la mirada entrecerrada, recién sacando la llave del picaporte de la puerta.

—¡Luka!— gritó Miku alegre y juntando sus manos en su pecho, con un ligero sonrojo en la cara —Creí que nunca regresarías de tu viaje de estados unidos— agregó.

—Hola Lukita— le saludó feliz la peli rosada más pequeña, únicamente levantando la mano con quietud.

Sin decir una palabra, la Megurine se encaminó hasta llegar frente a las escaleras, justo frente a Rin.

—Ustedes dos— se refirió a los Kagamine plantando primero su mirada a Len y luego moviéndola a donde estaba Rin — ¿Cómo es posible que hayan hecho algo tan jodidamente egoísta?— preguntó enojada e indignada de manera directa.

Miku rápidamente se impresionó ante esto, dejando de lado su sonrisa, mientras que Len solamente se enseriaba al igual que Rin. Meiko sólo se acercó a ella por detrás, pero sin necesidad de tocarla.

—¿De qué rayos hablas?— preguntó Rin molesta por la manera en la que le había llamado la peli rosada.

—Estaba muy tranquila en la casa de mi padre, cuando de pronto, una noticia acerca de una pareja de enanos malcriados salió al aire— describió mientras los miraba a los dos con un cierto desprecio constante —Y decía que cierta persona había quedado embarazada de su propio hermano— le dijo con la voz más severa y fuerte posible.

—¡¿Y eso qué?!— le respondió gritándole con enojo —Puedo quedar embarazada de quien yo quiera, incluso si es de mi hermano— le reprochó con toda la intención del mundo, dando a entender lo poco que le interesaba que Luka se molestara con ella por algo como eso.

—No dudo que pudieras quedar embarazada de cualquiera— agregó la peli rosada, provocando que Len se enfureciera — ¡Pero no por eso tenían que jalar con ustedes a todos los vocaloids que hemos trabajado de manera responsable en esto durante años!— le gritó directamente a la cara.

—¡Nosotros no somos los culpables que la gente se tome a mal un asunto como el embarazo de esa manera!— defendió Len.

—Ustedes dos son unos miserables— le gritó ahora a Len, quien estaba unos escalones por encima de ella —Hicieron incesto sin importarles los demás o lo que pasaría en caso de que terminaran embarazándose, y ahora por eso, ¡Vocaloid puede llegar a su fin, por su estúpido y maldito egoísmo!— les gritó una última vez.

—Luka, no te preocupes, no es tan grave— intervino Miku —El día de mañana habrá una conferencia de prensa en donde calmaremos a todos los fanáticos explicando que Len y Rin se quieren de verdad y…— explicó con tranquilidad, colocando las manos juntas.

—Miku, ¿De verdad vas a hacer algo bueno por ellos?, ¿Después de que te pusieran por debajo del producto de su asqueroso pecado?— preguntó exaltada, provocando la misma ira en Len y Rin, ahora siendo ella dispuesta a tirarle una bofetada en la cara a la peli rosada, pero reteniéndose al instante al considerar las consecuencias.

—Luka, de verdad vamos a hacerlo, ellos son como nuestros hermanos— insistió Miki —Eso es lo que haría una familia— propuso con intención de calmar las cosas.

—Pues que lastima que ellos ya han decidido hacer su propia familia, una que es sólo para ellos dos— se volteó a ver a Meiko quien miraba a todos con cierta consternación por haber hablado tan rápido de todo el tema con Luka, incluyendo sobre las palabras de Len.

Se fue caminando hasta llegar a las escaleras, en las cuales corrió, pasando por el lado de Len, quien al parecer se negaría a dejarle seguir subiendo, empujándolo con fuerza con el hombro y causando que se golpeara contra la pared.

—Si ustedes quieren intentar llevar su vida juntos, háganlo, lárguense si quieren, dejen Vocaloid — les regañó —Pero no me importa lo que tenga que hacer, les juro que no permitiré que jodan a los demás con su maldito incesto— les aseguró antes de subir por completo las escaleras y perderse en el pasillo.

Dejó a todos en un terrible silencio sepulcral, sin nada más que hacer más que pensar en lo que acababa de pasar.

—¡Pues jódete tú también!— gritó de vuelta Rin, una vez que se hubiera ido la Megurine.

—Maldición— dijo Len por lo bajo —Meiko, ¿Por qué le contaste todo?— preguntó enojado a la castaña.

—Somos una familia, debemos contarnos todo— contestó ella, sin encontrar remedio a su confianza por la peli rosada.

—Pues no me interesa lo que ella haya dicho, no va a arruinar nada de lo que vayamos a hacer— gritó Miki con enojo, volteando ver a una Miku con la mirada baja, dándole una pequeña palmada para que se animara un poco.

—S… si, no va a arruinar nada…— dijo algo dudosa la chica peli verde.

—Pensaba que Luka se pondría de su lado, no pensé que reaccionaría así— comentó Meiko de la nada.

—¿Cuando regresó?, ¿y de dónde?— cuestionó Rin.

—Tan sólo esta mañana, de estados unidos, me sorprender que haya pasado tanto tiempo fuera, pero seguro y tiene sus razones— agregó la castaña.

—Como los tiene contra el incesto— intuyó con desprecio la rubia, —Siempre supe que tendría algo contra el incesto— criticó la sensibilidad de la peli rosa.

—No importa Rinny— le dijo Len mientras le abrazaba por detrás —Ella es solamente una opinión más, no es para que le debamos de temer— le sonrió ligeramente mientras se recargaba en su hombro y le besaba la mejilla.

Rin sonrió de vuelta y le besó en los labios como respuesta, mientras observaba incomodarse un poco a las chicas presentes, quienes aún os veían como simples hermanos.

—Bien…— dijo de pronto Meiko — ¿Alguien quiere algo de comer?— cambió rápidamente el tema antes de que los gemelos comenzaran a amarse frente a ellos.

—Quiero puerros, eso es lo que quiero— dijo distraídamente Miku mientras se daba la vuelta.

—De acuerdo, tendré que ver las miles de recetas de puerros para encontrar alguna que no nos mate— bromeó un poco al lado de Miki, quien le comenzaba a seguir tras la Hatsune.

Los Kagamine sólo vieron como las demás vocaloids se ponían en camino a la cocina, dejándolos con su pequeño romance en las manos.

—¿De verdad crees que Luka haga algo malo?— preguntó Rin un poco más preocupada que antes —Quiero decir, algo realmente malo— dijo mientras sujetaba su vientre.

—No temas, se que Luka jamás se atrevería a hacer algo serio contra nosotros— le aseguró con toda la confiabilidad que poseía —Sabe que si lo hace, se las verá conmigo— pronunció con una voz oscura, confundiendo un poco a su hermana por una agarre ligeramente más fuerte, y por ese tono de voz que comenzaba a mostrar algo de enojo.

No importa lo que pasará, y aun si fuera una mujer la que lo hiciera, Len llegaría a lastimar en serio a quien se atreviera a lastimar a su familia.

Fin del capítulo 14.

Notas finales: Muy bien… ese es el nuevo capítulo, como ven, Len está comenzando a sacar su lado más brusco para cuando sea necesario defender a Rinny o a su bebé, ¿De verdad creen que Luka llegue a hacer algo de verdad "malo" contra ellos? Conociéndome, yo lo haría, de todos modos, esto casi llega a su final, o al menos de la mitad ya pasó, por lo que lo considero casi a su final, eso es todo. Además, considero que las esta parte segunda ya es un poco más "deprimente" es algo más sincera, ¿Piensan que se podría llevar a alguien a la cárcel por no abortar? No sé porque hago estas preguntas, en fin…

Bueno, Len y Rin fueron suspendidos, y ya no podrán regresar a Vocaloid, no mientras Rin lleve a ese "objeto pecaminoso" dentro de sí misma. Los siguientes dos capítulos casi no mostraran a Len y a Rin, serán cortos, sólo de Thel, el primero, en donde mostraré en donde estuvo en este capítulo, y el otro será de Luka… de ese capítulo casi no sé qué decir, excepto a que intentaré mostrar porque odia a nuestro Kagamincest.

Creo que tardaré un poco, quiero subir un par más de capítulos de "Compromiso" y además, quiero iniciar un par de proyectos oscuros con Vocaloid, algo más deprimente, puede que sea a causa de mi estado de ánimo.

Siento que esto de escribir está comenzando a perder el sentido, de todos modos se que nadie me lee, aunque no es como si muchos lo hicieran antes. En fandom lo sentí medio muerto, y lo sigo sintiendo, no es que no haya nadie, pero aún así, muchas de las personas que conocí al inicio de mi entrada al fandom, ya no están .

En fin, dejo mi cosas de lado, para agradecerles por todo el apoyo que han mostrado, se que este fic no es ni por asomo bueno, pero aún así, hubo personas quienes se mantuvieron conmigo por el último año.

Bueno, muchas gracias a las dos únicas personas que dejaron review:

**Clover Kagamine**: Me agradan tus comentarios, aunque casi no te veo en mis historias, gracias ^^

**Lilliam**: Me agrada que te haya dado una buena sorpresa :D Bueno, decir que es su carta maestra, aún es inesacto, su carta es una mejor… y bueno, ya los sacaron, es bueno no (¿?), aunque Rinny si está más desanimada... espero poder volver a comunicarme si estás leyendo esto, ok u.u

Esos fueron todos, les digo que me siento como si le gritara al aire.

Bueno, eso es todo, recuerde, sigue "compromiso"

Y por cierto, me pueden seguir ayudando con los nombre , necesito un par, para niño y para niña… si quieren u.u

En fin, eso es todo, gracias por leer ( no me he deprimido, sólo me cansé un poco en la semana ^^)

Nos vemos…

BYE_.—

P.D.: No, no odio a Luka, la amo bastante, pero ella tiene sus razones… ¡sólo esperen un poco para ver!


	18. Buenas intensiones

Capítulo 15.

Vocaloid no me pertenece.

* * *

><p>Aquel día como cualquier otro, las nubes paseaban con suma tranquilidad por el cielo, acumulándose una sobre otra para crear los indicios de una precipitación, evitando que el fuerte brillo del sol se reflejara de manera plena en las verdes praderas de aquel territorio semi—montañoso de la antigua Checoslovaquia.<p>

Cerca de un gran monte de, en una cuenca que se extendía varios kilómetros entre las elevaciones del terreno, y cerca de un rio que pasaba sin perturbarse por las cercanías, se elevaba un pueblo pequeño, de no más de mil habitantes, de casa hechas en su mayoría de roca, y calles igualmente creadas con piedras.

El pueblo pequeño no se distinguía por nada en especial, no era el más grande, ni el más prospero, ni era tampoco como si contara con una población con habilidades especiales o talentos únicos que los elevara por sobre el resto, ni que hiciera que el pueblo apareciera siquiera en los mapas. Lo que hacía especial ese territorio, era un monasterio viejo, de al menos unos cuatrocientos años de antigüedad para la fecha, en el cual, los jóvenes de las cercanías acudían para poder ordenarse como sacerdotes.

El monasterio se ubicaba en las afueras del pueblo, siguiendo uno de los caminos apedreados, y cercado por una larga barda de piedra de cantera. De entre las pocas cosas que otorgaba este monasterio a la comunidad da aquellos paramos, era la presencia poco tolerada de los extranjeros quienes llegaban a educarse eclesiásticamente.

Por debajo de los estándares normales, un joven seminarista caminaba con paciencia y disfrute por un lado del camino que llevaba del pueblo al monasterio. Teniendo en mente no otra cosa más que los pasajes que intentaba memorizar para su clase de las antiguas escrituras, pisaba el pasto corto que se levantaba apenas iniciada la primavera. Regresaba del pueblo tras haber comido en la casa de una mujer anciana quien había ofrecido su hospitalidad en cobro de un favor bienintencionado.

Apenas saliendo de los límites del pueblo, y observando al sol descubrirse en las montañas de la lejanía, aquel seminarista de cabello plateado y ojos azul claro, escuchó en las proximidades a un tumulto de gente, dando fuertes gritos de protestas e ira, ubicados en pos de una sola presencia.

Su mirada terminó siguiendo al origen de aquellos sonidos, encontrándose con la ubicación cercana a la de una vieja casa de jardines amuralladlos, en donde un grupo de pueblerinos acorralaban a una persona indefensa contra el muro. Aquello despertó el deseo del practicante a sacerdote de entrometerse en el asunto, intentando intervenir a favor de quien se observaba como el más inocente.

—¿Qué es lo que ocurre aquí?— preguntó a uno de los pueblerinos de edad avanzada quien era uno de los que más gritaba de entre el resto de los tumultuarios que parecían estar a punto de arrogarle piedras al sujeto acorralado.

Ahora bien, el gran problema de todo esto, era que el seminarista no podía comprender plenamente el idioma que se hablaba en aquel país, pues él, al igual que muchos otros seminaristas, era extranjero, proveniente de Ucrania.

De las palabras rápidas que salieron de manera atropellada y apresurada de la boca del viejo pueblerino, el joven únicamente comprendió "_Este tipo es un degenerado_", o algo similar. La suerte era que las clases del monasterio eran impartidas en latín, un idioma que se había preocupado en aprender desde su infancia, aunque fuera de poco en poco.

No fue hasta ese momento, que el sacerdote alcanzó a ver de manera plena al hombre quien era acusado, percatándose de que se trataba prácticamente de un vagabundo. Sus ropas estaba carcomidas y oscurecidas, remendadas a más no poder, con un pantalón que se rompía en sus rodillas y una simple camisa agujerada por todas partes. Su cara, al igual que demás partes de su piel, estaban manchadas de barro y productos tóxicos, y un par de heridas sangrantes y llagas se descubrían por entre la mugre.

Entonces, un chico, un niñato inconsciente de sus actos, lanzó una fuerte pedrada directamente a la cabeza del joven, provocando que al impacto el golpe cortara la piel del lado de la cabeza del joven, lanzando un chorro de sangre al muro de sus espaldas y provocando que el joven cayera al suelo, adolorido y cubriéndose la cabeza. Antes de que pudiera levantar siquiera la vista, los otros pueblerinos comenzaron a tomar más piedras, pequeñas y filosas, para comenzar a lanzárselas al sujeto en el suelo.

— ¡Alto!— gritó el practicante a sacerdote en su idioma natal, interponiéndose entre el trayecto de las rocas, recibiendo algunos impactos, pero resistiéndolos. Esforzándose por hablar en el idioma local, comenzó a discursar — ¡_No pueden tratar a otro ser humano de esta manera, sin importar cual sea su crimen_!— el idioma no era tan diferente, después de todo, ambos eran lenguas eslavas, así que consideró que sus palabras habían sido correctas.

Pero aquellas personas solamente continuaban con su ataque, lleno de innecesaria violencia. Seguían gritando aquellas palabras con fuerza, ya no sólo dedicadas al joven invasor, sino ahora también al sacerdote. Notaba que ahora los insultos llevaban palabras como: "_Escoria", "Bastardo_", "_Sucio_" y demás palabras que hallaba improcedentes.

—¡_No se atrevan a lanzar piedras si no son libres de pecados_!— les gritó la traslación más cercana a las palabras de ese pasaje bíblico, tan solo para observar como un apenas una pequeña fracción de la multitud se detenía en el acto, mientras que el resto aún se a apedrearles a ambos —¡_Así es!_— repitió con el mismo grito que antes, esperando a que dejaran las piedras tiradas en el suelo para que por fin pudiera continuar su palabra —¡_Ustedes no son quien para juzgar a una persona, pues sólo Dios es tan libre de toda culpa como para ser quien juzgue_!—

Por suerte, aquellas palabras ya habían sido escuchadas por el practicante a sacerdote en veces anteriores, gracias a algunos compañeros suyos que seguían hablando checo. Aún sin pronunciarlo de manera correcta, e incluso confundiendo algunas palabras de su lenguaje natal, algunos pueblerinos, quienes estaban acostumbrados a los extranjeros ucranianos, lograron interpretarlo de manera correcta, bajando sus armas arrojadizas.

Aquel pueblo estaba lo suficientemente inducido en el catolicismo como para no considerar aquellas palabras como reales.

Aprovechando que la multitud se había tranquilizado, el seminarista levantó al joven y lo llevó apoyándolo para con el cuerpo para pasarlo por un lado de la multitud y encaminarse al monasterio, en donde podría ayudarlo.

* * *

><p>— ¡El pecado, está presente en nuestra sociedad, en todos los lugares que podamos imaginar!— gritó con fuerza un, sacerdote directamente en un micrófono, parado en un pequeño podio que le permitía ver a todo su alrededor.<p>

Enfrente de una enorme congregación de feligreses, todos ellos ubicados en una gran iglesia católica de estilo moderno, ubicada en la ciudad de Tokio, durante un jovial domingo en la mañana.

—¡Nos enseñan a los artistas que se jactan de faltar el respeto a las leyes divinas del señor, y más aún, se atreven a justificar sus abominaciones!— lentamente, cada uno de los feligreses comenzaron a prestar atención a las palabras del sacerdote de cabello negro pero opaco, que se movía de manera inconsistente de un lado a otro mientras hablaba —¡Este nuevo caso que ha surgido en los últimos días, es el que ha llevado el vicio de la vida moderna a un punto tal, en el que se puede tomar esto como señal del final de los tiempos!— se atrevió a proclamar con furor.

La gran mayoría de los presentes, faltos de conocimiento de la situación que se le atribuía semejante crimen, dudaban unos con otros acerca de la llegada de aquel día del fin.

—¡Estoy hablando acerca de una barbarie herética, cuya naturaleza no requiere un pensamiento crítico religiosamente correcto, sino una simple educación fundamentada, o incluso el mero sentido común!— todas sus palabras eran pronunciadas con fuerza y énfasis, como si su voz propagara el pensamiento fascista —¡Estoy hablando del caso del incesto entre los hermanos Kagamine, del cual se ha hecho un circo romano de medios amarillistas!— su voz se elevó, pero no se detuvo un nombrar aquella palabra, sino que la pronunció con más furor.

El incesto no era un tópico muy común entre los creyentes de esa, ni ninguna otra comunidad en la tierra, por lo que una exclamación de sorpresa simultánea sonó en toda la iglesia, para dar paso a una serie de murmullos que se relacionaban todos con la plática posterior del sermón.

—Alegan ser una pareja que lleva un romance normal, anunciando sus perversidades como acontecimientos cualquiera— bajó un poco la voz para evitar que las personas siguieran murmurando —Llegando incluso a celebrar la concepción de un producto incestuoso y pecaminoso de sus relaciones sexuales—

Con aquello, todo espectador presente terminó mortificado como si se les contase a peor de las visiones infernales. Incluso aquellos que conocían a medias del caso, o que dudaban de su veracidad y ubicaban el anuncio hecho por ambos gemelos como una treta publicitaria, ahora se percataban de la realidad y de la gravedad de las cosas.

—No se dan cuenta de la degeneración sexual y psíquica que infunden a todas las personas quienes consumen su repugnante mercancía— pareciera que intentaba incitar al odio con cada palabra que salía de su boca —sus solas vidas son ejemplos de depravación sexual y psicológica, y una falta total de cercanía a Dios ¡Son personas enfermas y retorcidas!— volvió a terminar su oración con una exclamación, tan sólo para tomar aire y continuar —¡Y más aún, escucho que estos malignos personajes no sólo quieren continuar con sus actos de depravación, sino que desean respaldarlos con el santo matrimonio— todas las personas se exaltaron con aquello, comenzando algunos a consternarse de manera verdadera.

Pareciera que con eso querría insultar a los Kagamine, pero para todas las personas quienes escuchaban con atención, las ideas se permitían fluir en el pensamiento de que, de ser verdad lo que decía el padre, cualquier clase de palabra dedicada a los gemelos sería justificada.

—Quiero que quede claro, que el incesto no es solamente un acto repudiado por la sociedad— comenzó a decir el sacerdote mientras se paraba del podio y quitaba el micrófono de su lugar para comenzar a caminar —Dios tiene sus razones para odiar esta clase de actos— comenzó a describir —En el Éxodo, se describe al incesto como una abominación sexual contra la naturaleza, como el bestialismo y la sodomía—

Pese a que hubiera infantes presentes, la mayor parte de las madres de familia encontraría útil la información tan explícita que aparecía en los libros sagrados.

—El Levítico: "Ningún varón se llegue a parienta próxima alguna, para descubrir su desnudez. Yo Jehová" refiriéndose a descubrir su desnudes como el acto sexual—

Citó sin ninguna inconveniencia al recordar cuando se especificaba la prohibición del incesto como deformidad de la naturaleza.

—Hijos míos, Dios nos advierte de cuando estamos en presencia del pecado en carne— comenzó a hablar con una voz más seria — ¿Cómo podrían ser dos personas carne por la institución del matrimonio, si ya fueron carne por orden de Dios? ¡Esto es absurdo!— No tenía toda la seguridad de que Len y Rin fueran a casarse, sino que prefería acusar basándose en suposiciones propias. —Nuestra iglesia creó el matrimonio para darle igualdad a ambos cónyuges, y querer usar esta institución para lograr uniones incestuosas, no sólo no lograría justificarlas, sino que sería un crimen más contra la divinidad de nuestro señor, el pecado de prostituir y profanar algo infundado por el mismo para los más viles y abominables objetivos—

No quedaba duda ahora, de que las palabras que lanzaba infundían odio entre los escuchas en contra de los Kagamine, pues la mayoría de ellos, tenían ahora una idea mal infundada de los rubios a causa de su incesto.

—Nuestro país, tiene leyes que permiten la unión incestuosa del tipo civil entre primos, y esto no es considerado como un pecado, pues se trata de una línea secundaria de parentesco— informó de la nada, —Pero lo que debería ser considerado ilegal, es la existencia de esta clase de relaciones entre hermanos, y más aún ¡Su exhibición como una clase de crimen contra la decencia!—

La mayoría de las personas concordaron abiertamente con la declaración del sacerdote, que colocaba al incesto, incluso consensuado, al mismo nivel de morbidez que el bestialismo.

—Es por eso, que nuestro deber es el de denunciar esta clase actos e ir en contra de ellos, no de juzgarlos— Aclaró —pues ellos ya han decidido sus destinos de esa manera, sino defendiendo la moral que aún se mantiene con esfuerzo a flote en nuestra sociedad, y negándonos ante todo aquello que se produzcan como fuente de su nefasta industria— su comunicado fue suficiente para que todas aquellas personas adquirieran instantáneo repudio por los Kagamine —Recuerden que el maligno está presente entre nosotros a cada día, y no permitir los vicios del hombre se propaguen es la mejor manera de evitar que se extienda su fría e invisible mano— y con aquello concluyó su plática posterior al sermón, cediendo después el micrófono a un miembro joven del sacerdocio.

Al terminar el servicio dominical, muchos de los adeptos se tomaron la molestia de dar gracias al sacerdote acerca de la advertencia que les había brindado, siendo esta una manera de prevenir a cualquier conocido suyo de la verdadera naturaleza pecaminosa de los vocaloids amarillos.

De entre los pocos que llegaron a dudar de la veracidad de las acusaciones del sacerdote, o de lo fuetes que habían sido estas, llegarían a ser callados por las palabras de aquellos quienes habían considerado el incesto como un tabú desde el principio.

Pero a ninguno de ellos se les ocurrió en ningún momento pensar en los gemelos como un par de ser humanos con derecho a amar como quisieran a quien quisieran, después de todo, nadie haría eso, aún si no fuera católico.

Pero el gran detalle que se mantenía oculto aquel sacerdote nunca podría haber jurado frente a su Dios el hecho de que sabía por completo que Len y Rin iban a casarse. De hecho, aquello era solamente circunstancial, basándose en aquellas confesiones incompletas que había atendido un par de meses antes, ante las cuales, el padre debería de mantener su silencio completo.

Sus acusaciones e ideas podrían volverse realidad, sólo si las confesiones se tomaban en cuenta de una manera extraoficial.

Y no sólo eso, sino que sospechaba que su hermano menor Yuto podría verse involucrado en aquello, todo por culpa de cierto clérigo de cabello blanco.

* * *

><p>Unas horas después, el seminarista había logrado convencer al joven que había sido perseguido tan ferozmente por la multitud, en retirarse sus ropas y pasar a una enorme tina con agua a limpiar sus heridas.<p>

Estaban en el interior del monasterio, en enorme cuarto de paredes color celeste y espejos ubicados en todas las paredes, teniendo varias filas de camas a la par de algunas cuantas tinas hechas de mármol tras de estas, y con un monótono y monocromático diseño en los azulejos del suelo. Aplicando algunos remedios, el seminarista comenzó a entablar una ligera conversación con el sujeto mientras que le colocaba una banda llena de cierto líquido limpiador en una de las llagas que tenía en el hombro.

—Me llamo Thel, mucho gusto— comenzó saludando, recibiendo solamente una mirada extrañada del visitante, y entendiendo al instante su error —_Me conocen con Thel— _ le dijo con lo poco que sabía hablar en checo, comprobando al momento de ver al joven reaccionar, que no era por tanto ucraniano, sino de ese mismo país, pero de otra parte distinta.

—_Me llamo Janik—_escuchó al sujeto responder, con lo más básico que sabía del idioma, y al menos el haber escuchado su vocecilla débil era ya un avance. Luego de eso, un agudo dolor le sorprendió al retirar el seminarista el paño con el que le estaba limpiando.

— ¿_Y qué es lo que haces aquí?— _Preguntó intentando hacer que sus palabras tuvieran sentido, y a la vez intentando hacer que no se concentrara en el dolor, sino en contar su historia.

Al comenzar a hablar el joven, un montón de interpretaciones saltaron a la mente del seminarista, pues la mayoría de las palabras que usaba salían de manera rápida, intentando compartir su experiencia y lo que sonaba como la razón de su ataque por parte de los pueblerinos.

De entre todas esas palabras, un par le sonaron conocidas a Thel, y pudo decodificar parte del mensaje, algo acerca de una persona especial, a quien requería encontrar, o que significaba mucho para él

De esta manera, de los siguientes cinco minutos de monologo continuo hablando de varias cosas, y la interpretación del seminarista, por no ser más acertada, se puntualizó en el hecho de que este joven, llamado Janik, había cruzado la mitad del país para encontrarse con otra persona, según entendía, con otro hombre, pudiendo ser su hermano o su mejor amigo.

Después de que terminase la conversación, igual lo hizo la curación, dejando toda el agua de la tina llena de un amargo carmesí, combinado con otras tonalidades de rojo—café coagulado, lo cual tendría que ser por completo limpiado antes de que alguien más entrara, o amonestarían severamente al responsable. Le prestó unas cuantas toallas y ropas que el mismo usaba para que estuviera listo para huir del lugar.

Al momento le levantarse de la bañera, el seminarista le pasó las toallas, con las cuales cubrió rápidamente sus partes, para luego comenzar a ponerse unas cuantas ropas grisáceas, cubriéndolo por completo, incluso con una capucha sobre la cabeza. Después de eso, el practicante a sacerdote, se tomó la molesta de traer una hoja amarillenta de papel, en el cual dibujó usando tinta negra, un pequeño y simple mapa de unos cuantos caminos que lo llevarían hasta una casa dentro del mismo pueblo, en donde alguien podría darle asilo sin preguntar muchas cosas acerca de su pasado.

Volteando a verlo extrañado, el joven imploró por ayuda al seminarista, de nuevo con el mismo uso del idioma mayormente desconocido para este, sin siquiera atender al trozo de papel que este sostenía en su mano. Entonces, el mismo joven, tomó el papel de las manos del practicante, y con la misma pluma de tinta negra, escribió en letra grande en un espacio en blanco, un nombre:

"_Janos"_

Se leía en el papel, por lo que el seminarista entendió que era ese el hombre se estaba buscando el muchacho que había auxiliado, por lo que arrancó el papel con las manos y guardó el nombre para él, dejando las indicaciones de nuevo en las entreabiertas manos del joven.

Viendo que su momento de entrometerse en el asunto había llegado, el practicante a sacerdote dijo —_Te ayudaré a encontrar a quien buscas_— pronunció con mucho cuidado, sabiendo que quizá se había equivocado, pero mostrando una sonrisa que pretendía infundir confianza.

El rostro del joven se iluminó por unos momentos, dejando ver al seminarista que su mensaje se había codificado de manera correcta. Pero por ahora, sería necesario que Janik se ocultara de todo pueblerino quien lo pudiera identificar, por lo que la capucha le ayudaría bastante hasta llegar a la casa segura que le había indicado Thel en el papel.

El joven pudo salir con tranquilidad por la puerta del enorme cuarto, pues ya sabía el camino de entre los intrincados pasillos interiores por los cuales el seminarista lo había llevado. Dejando a Thel, sentado frente a la bañera, vaciándola y comenzando a limpiarla de la sangre que se había quedado una vez yéndose toda el agua.

Era un riesgo dejarlo ir solo, pero era más riesgoso dejar la bañera llena de sangre por si alguien llegaba a usar el mismo cuarto. El seminarista se relajó un poco al recargar su espalda en el marco de la puerta de madera, escuchando el sonido rebotar en las paredes de roca.

Ese nombre que tenía en las manos, "Janos", recordaba haberlo escuchado en el monasterio, lo cual le atraía bastante la atención. Supuso entonces, que se trataría de algún otro seminarista, y este otro hombre, Janik, debería de ser su hermano por el nombre tan similar. Se podía imaginar aquello, el cómo un pobre chico que habría sido casi apedreado, perdería su hermano por culpa de la fe de este, y en una terrible desesperación, lo buscaría por todo el país, le costase lo que le costase.

Lo sabía, el haría lo mismo por encontrar a cualquiera de sus hermanos.

* * *

><p>El día se volvía gris conforme las horas pasaban, algo normal en los primeros días del otoño, en donde el frío comenzaba a asediar los huesos y los músculos de aquellos quienes habían perdido su resistencia con el pasar de los años. Solo el solitario susurro del viento que escapaba por entre los grisáceos muros de los edificios viejos de las afueras de la ciudad, cuyas memorias se extendían más allá de lo que cualquier vivo quisiera haber recordado en carne propia.<p>

Pero un melancólico viento no era lo único que podría distinguir aquel día, ni tampoco la vaga y poco notable escases de lluvias por aquellas tierras, que ciertamente, no molestaba a ningún ciudadano. Se decía que ese mismo día, una reunión un _meeting_ se estaba llevando a cabo en un lugar secreto, o al menos en un lugar alejado del centro bullicioso de la ciudad.

En el arquidiócesis de Nagasaki, se llevaba a cabo una asamblea general para los miembros internos de la pobre iglesia católica japonesa. En esta, una cifra pequeña en comparación de los mil seiscientos sacerdotes actuales en el país se presentaban de manera gustosa.

Así era pues, como en una enorme asamblea, al menos un centenar de clérigos estaba reunido en un montón de bancas formadas una tras la otra en dos filas que alcanzaban al menos dos pares de decenas, todos enfrente de una larga mesa sobre un estrado que recorría de un extremo de la instancia al otro. En esta estaban sentados trece de los más altos obispos y cardenales que habían atendido a sus deberes de manera adecuada.

En aquel espacio, debido a la poca cantidad habitual que se presentaba, los clérigos de alto rango, en su mayoría europeos, optaron por atender a una de las sugerencias de los muchos personajes que se presentaban en ese lugar.

Aunque como era la costumbre, la mayoría de los sacerdotes nativos japoneses se atrevían a opinar e inclusive a colaborar en la implementación de la iglesia, los altos miembros consideraban que ninguna idea dada en ese momento, podría llevarlos a algo más que una mera consideración futura.

Pero no ese día, ese día una persona traería consigo una alerta ya presentada a sus feligreses con anterioridad.

—Me gustaría tomar la palabra— dijo un joven clérigo de al menos unos treinta años y de un cabello negro opaco, justamente el mismo que se había precipitado en sus acusaciones contra los Kagamine.

—Con mucho gusto— asintió el mayor de los hombres representantes de la santa iglesia, sentado justo en medio de todos los demás —Usted es…— pidió que se identificara el sacerdote.

—Padre Kase Shihiro— se presentó con una reverencia —Miembro del arquidiócesis de Tokio desde hace cinco años— mostró una pequeña identificación en el carnet que colgaba de su cuello.

—De acuerdo, usted ha pedido la palabra, padre Shihiro, puede continuar— hizo un ademan con la mano, indicándole que continuara hablando.

—Lo que vengo a decir aquí en frente de todos, no es ni una petición, ni una recomendación, sino que debería de ser tomado como algo más serio que esto— dijo mientras que caminaba en dirección al estrado —Algo que debería de ser tomado en cuenta por todos para nuestra acción inmediata—

Se pudo ver como las cabezas de unos cuantos de los sacerdotes comenzaban a elevarse conforme el monologo iniciaba, tan sólo para unos cuantos quienes veían muy curioso el hecho de que alguien tomara una iniciativa como esa.

—Vengo a hablarles sobre la terrible exhibición que han hecho los medios sobre un caso de degeneración tan grande que sólo puede llevar el nombre de **Incesto**— se encargó de remarcar estas palabras, provocando que al fin la atención callera por completo sobre él —Me refiero al caso tan sonado de Len y Rin Kagamine— Sin tener que decir más, ligeros murmullos comenzaron a sonar en toda la instancia, siendo la mayoría de estos incomprensibles.

—Un poco de orden por favor— pidió el obispo mayor, sentado en el punto medio de la mesa —Este es un tema el cual logra herir la sensibilidad de muchos— atendió al sentido legitimo de la decencia —Pero el cómo lo traten, será un asunto del cual se responsabilizarán cada uno de ustedes y…— antes de continuar hablando, fue detenido por el sacerdote.

—No sólo se trata de un mero asunto de moralidad, sino de algo que infringe por sobre las leyes de nuestra santa iglesia y destruye las bases de nuestras instituciones— aquella acusación era de nuevo algo completamente circunstancial, pero se atrevería a sembrar la incertidumbre en todos los demás sacerdotes de la diócesis con tal de probar su punto.

—¿Y qué puede ser eso?— preguntó intrigado el obispo, logrando que los demás altos rangos quedaran expectantes de la respuesta.

—El hecho de que estos dos jóvenes tienen planeado casarse— aquello lo dijo con un tono tal, que sus palabras no fueran detenidas por la barrera del entendimiento —Casarse por medio del santo matrimonio— esta vez fue imposible que el murmullo se apagara durante unos cuantos minutos, mientras que todos los sacerdotes del recinto quedaban no sólo extrañados, sino también conmocionados por aquello.

Todos a excepción de un par de cabezas que se perdían entre el bullicioso movimiento de las bancas, cuyas miradas se encontraban con horror entre la incertidumbre despertada.

— ¿Qué pruebas tiene para afirmar aquello? Le cuestionó uno de los cardenales, hombre vestido de verde, con cara regordeta y mejillas caídas, antes de que el pánico cundiera.

—Me atrevo a compartir con ustedes, una anécdota propia, que ocurrió hace más de un mes, en mi iglesia— comenzó a relatar —Durante una tranquila jornada de labor sacramental, me disponía a cerrar mi sesión de confesiones, cuando de pronto, se presentaron ante mí, Len y Rin Kagamine— resaltó sus nombres con detenimiento.

—Cuidado, padre Shihiro, recuerde que cualquier cosa que sea confesada por el penitente queda como sigilo sacramental— le advirtió de manera implícita uno de los cardenales.

—No señor, la confesión no fue autorizada por mí, debido a que ninguno de ellos estaba dispuesto a arrepentirse de su pecado— no quedaba claro para ninguno de los presentes, si acaso era posible que el sigilo sacramental quedara abolido al no arrepentirse el penitente de sus pecados, pero el vaticano ya vería sus leyes influir en el asunto, sólo de ser necesario —Ellos dos, fueron a solicitar una confesión, y yo accedí abiertamente a su petición—

Recordaba entonces, el día y el lugar, y la confesión que se habría vuelto significativa para él en ese momento. Las palabras que habrían salido de la boca de Len, no habrían contenido sino arrogancia e impertinencia, un sentido del ridículo sin igual, y un ansia por revelarse contra todo lo establecido, que hizo que el sacerdote no pudiera soportar su mínima presencia en el confesionario.

Pero no era esa confesión la que más le interesaba. En ningún momento imaginó que la jovencita de cabellos dorados e inocentes ojos azules, se sintiera tan libre de culpa como aquel quien peca con ignorancia total. Y mucho menos imaginó que en su vientre tuviera el fruto de una relación enfermiza.

Aquella confesión, la que Rin relató, no contuvo ninguna mención de las palabras "Incesto" ni "gemelo", no, ni siquiera mencionó que tenía un hermano, pero si mencionó que tenía un **prometido**.

—_Se que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde mi última confesión— _ Recordaba el sacerdote las palabras de la Kagamine mientras que esta estaba hincada junto al sacerdote, en el pequeño y oscuro cajón de madera —_Pero estoy deseosa de casarme con mi prometido muy pronto, y ambos queremos unirnos en el altar de manera correcta— _ Algo perfectamente típico, tratándose claro del caso de una chica católica que deseaba volverá su fe, cosa más rara aún en Japón.

—_De acuerdo hija mía, no tienes de que preocuparte, lo importante es que te redimas ahora mismo y vuelvas a aceptar a Cristo en tu vida— _ recordaba que decía con su voz pasiva, mientras que la chica sólo inclinaba más su cabeza sobre el hombro del sacerdote.

—_Está bien— _sonó convencida la chica, sonriendo y asintiendo con la cabeza —_Sólo espero que el sexo antes del matrimonio no sea un pecado tan grave…— _Comentó con un intento de gracia, callado al instante por la severidad que el sacerdote llevaba en la mirada, cuyo silencio fue suficiente para que la chica reconsiderara volver a bromear acerca de cualquier tipo de pecado.

No le llamó la atención en ningún momento, que una jovencita le hubiera dicho algo como aquello, pues en esa comunidad, atareada y manipulada por la vida moderna y un montón de costumbres occidentales confundiendo las identidades morales de la sociedad, aquello no era de extrañar.

E incluso podría admitir sin pena ni vergüenza, que evitó pensar en ellos dos después del final del día, pues ahora sabía que ambos se consideraban incestuosos a mucha honra. En pocas palabras, la misma porquería con la cual tratar en el día.

Y justamente cuando vio las noticias, hablando y parloteando acerca de la relación entre estos dos chicos, el sacerdote se dio cuenta de la gravedad real del asunto.

Se dio cuenta, de que aún teniendo a esos dos enfermos siendo arrojados a patadas de todos los templos católicos del país, por no decir de todo el mundo, seguirían teniendo una relación incestuosa, y más preocupante aún, planes para casarse y para intentar que su unión fuera bendecida ante Dios.

Y esto por supuesto, podría haber pasado desapercibido en todo caso de que ellos dos no lograran más que frustrarse por no conseguir a ningún sacerdote que estuviera fuera de sus casillas como para casarlos.

Lo que le preocupaba al sacerdote de cabello opaco, era la atención que traerían ellos dos a la iglesia católica del país. Y es que, si habían sido capaces de llegar a una iglesia a intentar confesarse, después de años de no haberlo hecho, significaba que alguien les había infundido la tonta idea de que Dios podría aceptarlos con tan solo amarse, ignorando toda ley de la razón y de la decencia.

—Uno de ellos me dijo que planeaban casarse— dijo finalmente al resto de la asamblea reunida en el arquidiócesis —Y peor aún, ambos se jactaron frente a mí de sus repugnantes relaciones carnales incestuosas — aquello lo remarcó para asegurarse de que todos supieran lo poco ortodoxo de la situación.

En la mente de todos los sacerdotes, una corrompida y repugnante imagen de incesto se formaba al escuchar aquellas palabras, nada mejor que aquel concepto de violación y abuso de confianza entre familiares que se les había infundido desde pequeños.

—La ley no les permite casarse— señaló aquella pequeña coherencia que hacía el poder judicial en el asunto —Por tanto, buscaron una manera de unirse, por lo que regresaron a la iglesia para buscar una "reconciliación" y poder juntarse de manera incestuosa, ¡Pero profanando en su camino la sagrada institución del matrimonio!— por un momento, su voz se descontroló, hasta el punto de llegar a un rasposo grito digno de cualquier mandatario fascista de gobierno.

Ahora todos los sacerdotes estaban realmente conmovidos por aquellas palabras, pues ninguno quería dejar que la iglesia se degradara de esa manera.

—Si hay alguien en este mundo que sea capaz de casarlo, y es que hay siempre una oveja negra de entre todos los corderos— mencionó solamente por mencionar —Lo hará mediante el matrimonio católico, y cuando eso pase, nuestra iglesia será el centro de atención de todo aquello que se relacione con el incesto— el padre se imaginaba la creación de una polémica enorme al descubrirse aquello. Demandas de miles de personas por una respuesta clara ante aquella blasfemia de casar hermanos en una iglesia, en las cuales ni siquiera el vaticano lograría deslindarse.

Tenían que actuar de una buena vez.

Convencidos estaban los clérigos de aquella instancia, de que de no actuar, la reputación de una iglesia que apenas tenía presencia en ese país se vendría abajo. Y guiados por las palabras de aquel sacerdote parado al centro del estrado, comenzaron todos ellos a reclamar interés por aquel terrible sacrilegio cometido.

— ¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo!— gritó el cardenal más joven del grupo de trece, quien ahora miraba con molestia pero a la vez con comprensión al grupo de personas quienes protestaban por una respuesta —En ese caso, tendremos que tomar cartas en el asunto— solucionó de una buena vez, aunque una verdadera resolución al asunto estaría lejos de asomarse por cuenta propia.

— ¡Exijo que se les excomulgue!— gritó el padre Shihiro, sin siquiera presentar ningún escrúpulo al lado de esa condena ya decidida —Y no sólo eso— decidió agregar —Sino que se les ponga a ambos hermanos en disposición de las organismos nacionales o internacionales que sean pertinentes en el trato de su crimen contra la moralidad— todos los clérigos presente alabaron aquella idea con una ovación simultanea.

No era completamente seguro que existiera alguna ley que pudiera condenar a los Kagamine por su incesto, pero tampoco había seguridad en que alguna ley les protegería de poder hacer lo que quisieran. Recurrir a un sistema judicial para tratar el asunto, sonaría algo lógico si se tratara de alguna clase de crimen de causa mayor, pero ¿De verdad Len y Rin merecerían pagara una condena por aquello? Y de hacerlo ¿Qué sería de sus vidas? ¿Y de su futuro bebé?

Los miembros de la mesa central parecían lo suficientemente convencidos como para actuar en son de cualquiera que fuera la decisión de toda la asamblea en general. Mandarían cartas al Vaticano de ser necesario.

—De acuerdo— calmó la voz del obispo del centro al resto de los clérigos —En ese caso tomaremos las acciones que sean necesarias para lograr un castigo en contra de estos dos…—

Pero entonces, una voz algo profunda se alzó en contra de aquellas demandas de justicia, interrumpiendo un suave y delicado silencio que el acuerdo simultáneo del castigo había logrado.

—Disculpen, pero no me parece que esto esté recibiendo la atención adecuada— dijo aquella voz mientras que su portador se levantaba de su asiento por entre la multitud de las filas de en medio — ¿Podría tomar la palabra, si es que no es mucha molestia para su monólogo?— preguntó amablemente el padre de cabellos largos y canosos, conocido por una gran mayoría de los presentes, aunque fuera por meros rumores, y portando sus vestiduras sacerdotales al igual que como todos los demás presentes.

— ¿Qué es lo que quiere expresar esta vez, padre Thel?— incluso el mismo obispo ya había tenido la oportunidad de conocer de manera cercana a aquel sacerdote de edad media avanzada.

Ahora bien, hay que aclarar cierto aspecto notorio en esta situación. El padre Thel no era precisamente el sacerdote con la imagen más positiva de entre todos aquellos clérigos de gran importancia, ni siquiera con sus similares de otras regiones del Japón. Y esto se debía a causa de que él no era de Japón, y aunque esto no sería de gran influencia en su imagen sacerdotal, pues de hecho en aquel país estaban sumamente acostumbrados a los europeos que se encargaban de manejar muchos de los altos rangos de la iglesia, lo que distinguía a Thel, eran sus ideas "radicales" de la iglesia.

Ya fuera porque su opinión tenía la regla de sobresalir por entre las otras, o incluso ir en contra de una significativa idea eucarística, o quizá porque no se conformaba con algunos aspectos del sistema apostólico que se practicaba en ese país y que muchos otros clérigos habían adoptado con facilidad.

Por eso mismo, muchos no le soportaban.

—Me parece que no estamos actuando correctamente en el caso de los jóvenes Kagamine— dijo con voz seria mientras que sus labios se arrugaban al formar una cara de seriedad que prefería no relucir siempre.

—Créame padre Thel— le respondió el padre Shihiro a aquella denuncia —Que si hubiera la posibilidad, les daríamos una muestra de la antigua iglesia romana y los mandaríamos a la inquisición— bromeó un poco, atrayendo apenas la gracia de algunos cuantos de los presentes, no una significativa cantidad.

—No… me refiero a que hemos tomado esto desde un punto errado…— esperando a que alguien más apelara a su propio sentido de respeto al prójimo —No deberíamos tratarlos como criminales, sino mas bien, como lo contrario— propuso sin presentar tampoco muchos ánimos en hacerlo, pero comprendiendo a la perfección que era necesario aclarar aquello.

Con un solo instante desde que se hubiera dicho eso, el delirio se hizo presente de entre los cientos de gritos que comenzaron a alzar los clérigos en contra del padre Thel.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan dispuesto a defenderlos?— preguntó con enojo uno de los tantos sacerdotes que ahora se dedicaban a atacar al padre de cabellos plateados, uno bajo y escuálido, de cabellera corta y castaña y un ojo desviado que no hacía más que adornar su ya malformada expresión facial, apariencia engañosa para su molesta capacidad de acusación.

Thel lo recordaba, había sido de los pocos sacerdotes quienes se habían negado a colaborar con las causas de ayuda comunitaria tras los desastres sufridos por los terremotos en el país. "Sus dioses los ayudarían" había opinado en una reunión entre varios de los clérigos, sin permitir que ninguna de sus palabras saliera de los oídos de confianza.

—No he presentado ninguna defensa válida para ellos— contestó a ese sacerdote, quien se había parado justo detrás de él —Sólo estoy apelando al sentido de la razón y de la caridad de todos los presentes— insistió mientras que seguía recibiendo malas miradas.

Sin tener que esperar ninguna clase de orden o indicación, el padre Thel supo que tenía que explicarse de querer realmente poder convencer a alguien.

—Todo el tiempo, nosotros los sacerdotes nos convertimos en ejemplos de rectitud— comenzó a hablar con toda la energía que tenía —Queremos ayudar a nuestra sociedad, mejorarla, y acabar con las injusticias y con la mayor cantidad de pecados que muchas veces son permisibles— tenía que aclarar su punto de vista, aunque fuera desde un ángulo suave —Por eso predicamos la palabra del señor, porque sabemos que su palabra es el verdadero camino, no solamente a la vida eterna tras abandonar dejar atrás nuestro cuerpo, sino para crear un mundo que no tenga nada que envidiar del reino de los cielos— observaba como todos le miraba ahora convencidos de que aquella era su labor, pero asunto se convertiría en una falacia de no continuar con su lógica.

— ¿Y no es eso exactamente lo que estamos haciendo aquí?— preguntó molesto Shihiro, extendiendo sus brazos — ¿Cómo podría existir un paraíso en el cual algo tan aberrante como el incesto sea permitido? El paraíso debería de ser puro de cualquier clase de acto de perversión como este— contestó con determinación a mantener su postura.

—Porque ellos dos no comenten el incesto al que estamos acostumbrados a conocer, ese que desde su propio significado adjunta la violación de la línea familiar*— quería seguir expresando sus pensamientos, aunque supiera que aquello le podría salir muy caro —Ellos dos son una pareja cuya motivación no es otra sino la del amor, un amor tan perfectamente válido como cualquier otra pareja que cualquiera de nosotros haya llegado a unir ante Dios— aseguró con toda su palabra, basándose en aquello que había observado, tanto por la superficie como por la profundidad de la relación de los Kagamine.

—¿Y cómo es que sabes eso?— preguntó otro sacerdote con un tono aún más desafiante que los de cualquiera que se haya escuchado —No hay manera de que sepas lo que ellos piensan o hacen, amenos claro de que fueras omnipresente o de que les conocieras personalmente— aquel sacerdote era un hombre de una edad algo mayor a la de Thel, de cabello oscuro y canoso de los lados, de compostura encorvada y rostro mancillado, y una sucia y malformada dentadura amarillenta que sólo era el equivalente visual a su repugnante aliento.

Aquel padre que estaba sentado dos filas delante, era también un personaje de polémica, pues tras haber sido acusado en Europa, sus tierras natales, de haber cometido abuso sexual, se le había reubicado de nuevo en el país occidental, en donde de nuevo se le habrían levantado cargos por acoso a menores, pero de los cuales se había deslindado gracias al apoyo de la iglesia, que lo protegió en todo el proceso. No hace falta mencionar que el padre Thel, por menos que fuera su capacidad de odio, no podía guardarle ninguna clase de aprecio a este sujeto.

—No, yo no les he conocido todavía, y no he tenido la dicha ni siquiera de encontraros en persona— todos quienes estaban a su alrededor comenzaron a dudar de sus palabras, y sus declaraciones como simples suposiciones. Todos a excepción de un extrañado sacerdote de cabello negro, hermano menor de padre quien había introducido a los Kagamine en la asamblea.

Ahora Yuto se extrañaba con creses por la aparente y repentina negación de los Kagamine, por lo que decidió no corroborar con ningún testimonio a favor de los gemelos, tal y como estaba a punto de hacer.

—Pero resulta conveniente decir, que mi hermano Salta es quien se encarga de cuidarlos y representarlos, algo así como su "Maestro", como el mismo se ha denominado ante ellos— propuso rápidamente aquella alternativa a la historia que realmente había ocurrido.

— ¿Y es el acaso omnipresente, para saber todo aquello que pasa en la vida de los incestuosos, incluso lo que piensan?— preguntó de nuevo acusador el clérigo Shihiro.

—No, pero tiene cierta obsesión con respecto a la vigilancia, por lo que no ha dejado un solo rincón en su casa que no sea alcanzado por su hábil ojo— intentó hacer sonar aquello de la manera más seria posible, pero su intención falló con las risas de algunos de los sujetos menos severos —Eso, y el hecho de que él mismo ha pasado a convertirse en el único conocedor, y eventualmente, confidente de los gemelos—

Tal y como lo decía, y sin importar lo raro que sonara, Salta había tomado un papel de importancia implícita externa para la relación de los gemelos, pues él se ocupaba de que ellos dos no jodieran tanto las cosas como podrían haberlas jodido, además de ser el único del cual estaba seguros, no repudiaría el incesto.

—El me ha llegado a relatar acerca de sus verdaderas acciones, me contó que ambos decidieron reconciliarse con su fe católica tras haberse enterado del embarazo no planeado— volvió a provocar un breve abucheo el que hubiera dicho aquello de manera tan explícita, pero fue algo que dejó pasar —Un amor tan profundo que les hace cambiar sus vidas, y su manera de pensar, incluso por más allá de las cosas que consideraban buenas o malas— Se detuvo un poco para recapacitar en lo que diría, pues una sola palabra mal dicha podría evocar su discurso en el sentido contrario

—¡Cuidado con lo que dices Thel, que estas comenzando a predicar como hereje!— Gritó un sacerdote sentado al extremo izquierdo de la mesa de los latos mandos del arquidiócesis, un sujeto alto y fornido de barba corta y cabello recortado a los lados de su cara, de mirada perdida y de ojeras imposibles de ignorar —Dices que ellos dos se alejaron al principio porque sabían que Dios jamás aceptaría su pecado, pero el hecho de que hayan regresado sólo indica que lo hicieron por conveniencia— aquello provocó nuevamente un terrible tumulto de entre las voces de los detractores, es decir, todos los presentes escuchas que no fueran Yuto.

Aquel era otro de los infames personajes de los cuales el padre Thel prefería guardar distancia, pues se trataba de un obispo que había cometido el terrible crimen de encubrir a aquellos a los cuales se les había acusado de realizar actos prohibidos con niños inocentes, entre ellos, el sacerdote que había interrumpido antes que él. Y es que aunque Thel estaría de acuerdo en apoyar a sus similares a reivindicarse, aquello se volvía un asunto demasiado complicado del tipo en el cual las leyes eran completamente manipuladas a sus conveniencias.

—Ellos dos entendieron aquello lo cual nosotros hemos predicado con orgullo desde que tenemos conciencia; que al fin y al cabo, aquel amor incondicional, ese amor de ágape que el uno se tiene por el otro, y que a la vez tienen por su futuro hijo, continúa siendo amor, inundado de prejuicios de otras personas, pero que no por eso deja de tener la misma intención que cualquier otro amor…— logró alcanzar el silencio que tanto quería lograr —¿Y acaso no somos nosotros los que siempre hemos predicado que Dios es amor?— terminó de decir con todo el ánimo que aún le quedaba, intentando inspirarse para lograr inspirar.

— ¿De verdad piensa eso, Thel?— le cuestionó de nuevo el principal cardenal del centro de la mesa, recibiendo al instante miradas acusadoras del resto de los detractores.

—Claro que si, de otra manera no podría predicar algo de lo cual no estuviera plenamente convencido— sentenció cruzando los brazos y asintiendo con ánimo, permitiendo que el resto de la asamblea comenzara lentamente a llenarse de distintos comentarios susurrantes.

Cuando de pronto, otro sacerdote más, del otro lado de las líneas de filas se levantó y exclamó —¡Eso no importa, el incesto sigue siendo algo malo y usted lo sabe, lo dice la Biblia!— gritó sin detenimiento, provocando que un nuevo levantamiento de gritos se extendiera como el oleaje por entre las bancas, —¿Qué sería de nuestra iglesia si no fuéramos capaces ni siquiera de seguir aquello que viene en las sagradas escrituras?—puso en consideración aquel sacerdote, sujeto de mediana estatura, calvo de la parte superior de la cabeza, pero con un mostacho caído que adornaba su labio superior, al lado de su expresión mal humorada, con piernas cortas y temblorosas, que lo hacían siempre cargar un bastón.

El crimen de este padre, no era otro sino en de la avaricia, aunque para el mismo padre Thel, este hecho fuera algo desconocido. Había desviado fondos de distintos orígenes de los cuales todos se destinaban al apoyo de la diócesis, tanto de donaciones a monasterios como de las limosnas recaudadas, a conveniencia propia y de aquellos quienes colaboraban con él. Tan ruin como todos los demás, pero cuya intención el asunto de los Kagamine era tan sincera como el odio en sí que sentía.

Era curioso el cómo los padres quienes habían protestado más en contra del caso de los Kagamine y más específicamente contra la palabra de Thel, resultasen ser algunos ejemplos contrarios al buen modelo de sacerdote.

Eran dos factores los que lograban esto. En primer lugar, el hecho de que el mismo sacerdote quien apoyaba a los Kagamine, se comportaba de manera, pese a su constante indulgencia con los errores ajenos en general, no se retenía al momento de denunciar los males que les rodeaban, en especial si se trataban de males dentro de la misma orden eclesiástica, por lo que su ganancia de enemigos se acentuaba en cada una de las veces que se atrevía a abrir la boca, como si se tratase de una mera costumbre.

Y en segundo lugar, se debía a la constante desatención por un orden moral dentro del propio circulo eclesiástico, lo que provocaba que hubiera mayor probabilidad de que fuera un sacerdote de mala reputación el que se le opusiera rotundamente, a que fuera un sacerdote más humilde. Cierto era, que como la mayoría generalizada se oponía a reconocer de cualquier manera la relación de los Kagamine como algo "no grotesco", no cualquiera de ellos se atrevería a levantarse a gritar lo que pensaba como quisiera, no al menos en ese país, sino que debería de ser un sacerdote cuyo cuello estuviera tan seguro en relación al resto, que pudiera contradecir a cualquiera como quisiera.

—Creo que las cosas son más claras de lo que esperaba— comentó Shihiro mientras que miraba al suelo y levantaba la mirada para encarar a Thel, con una mirada de seriedad que ocultaba un ligero sentimiento de triunfo tras las últimas palabras del sacerdote —¿De verdad piensa que se puede ignorar algo que está en las antiguas escrituras?— preguntó al padre de cabello grisáceo.

— ¿Tiene algo más que decir, Thel?— preguntó uno de los obispos quienes más sentían compasión por aquél sacerdote.

—Sí, en efecto lo tengo— respondió algo decidido, mientras que los susurros y las pláticas externas a ser se seguían acumulando —La ley no prohíbe que los hermanos Len y Rin Kagamine estén juntos, pues ambos son mayores de edad, y por tanto, libres de practicar el incesto, pese a las presiones sociales que se les presenten— dijo sin más, provocando que las voces silenciaran y pusieran atención de nuevo a lo dicho.

—Su relación es una vil degeneración— le replicó Shihiro — ¿Dígame si eso no daña las reglas de la moralidad de esta sociedad?— intentaba seguir demostrando su punto.

—Eso no tendría importancia alguna, he, y de hecho, como sacerdotes hemos observado los más infames crímenes y situaciones en las cuales la moralidad han sido de poco peso para la moralidad de las personas, y cuya naturaleza supera a la de un simple incesto consensuado— aclaró —El que usted no tenga el estómago para soportarlo, no quiere decir que la ley tenga que cambiar a su libre voluntad—contestó hábilmente el padre, esta vez sin siquiera intentar retroceder un poco en sus palabras.

—Ellos dos concibieron un hijo— dijo con ira el otro sacerdote, forzando su boca para evitar gritar aquello —No crees que una concepción de este tipo podría legar a considerarse ilegal debido a su mismo origen— comenzaba a desvariar en las ideas que tenía.

— ¿Y qué va a hacer usted, padre Shihiro? ¿Acaso vas a hostigar al estado para que obliguen a cometer el crimen del homicidio con un infante no nato?— con aquella pregunta dejó callado al padre, al igual que a la mayoría de los presentes, quienes veían con asco la idea de un niño concebido por el incesto, pero ¿Hasta qué punto lo odiarían? Ninguno de ellos podría decir que estaría dispuesto a romper su voto por defensa de la vida del inocente no nato por intentar castigar a los padres.

— ¿Eso eso todo lo que tiene que argumentar, Thel?— preguntó el obispo principal, viendo que habían llegado a un punto sin retorno en la conversación.

—De hecho, me parecería que la suposición de que ellos dos van a casarse, es sumamente circunstancial— abogó por la experiencia contada por Shihiro —No creo que sea necesaria una excomulgación para un par de jóvenes que sólo buscaban lo mejor para una causa externa a su poder, excluyendo cualquier clase de daño a terceros— buscó algo de compasión en el alma de los viejos clérigos que mandaban en la arquidiócesis.

—Lo entiendo a la perfección, yo también haría lo que fuera por salvar el alma, aunque fuera del más bienintencionado de los corderos que por accidente tomó el mal sendero— relató el obispo con su voz rasposa, recordando no ser tan diferente al sacerdote idealista que muchas veces veía en Thel —Pero el incesto continúa siendo un pecado, y por tanto, el realizar un pecado tan grave con perfecta conciencia y sin ningún arrepentimiento, es motivo de excomulgación— sentenció para finalizar el obispo, dándole a entender al padre de cabellos canosos que las cosas estaban dadas.

—Sólo pido que no se precipite esta decisión, y que se considere cada uno de los aspectos que rodean la situación— pidió con toda misericordia el sacerdote, quien en estos momentos se encontraba con el corazón en la mano por una mínima esperanza de que se reconsideraran las cosas.

Dando un fuerte respiro, y siendo observado por todos sus similares de los alrededores, e incluso por los demás clérigos, el obispo dijo finalmente —No sé a qué clase de resolución esperas para el problema que tienen estas dos ovejas descarriadas, pero supongo que podemos por la excomulgación de ambos en mera consideración— decidió finalmente el obispo, dando una declaración tal, que la asamblea entera no se callaría en unos minutos, ni siquiera terminando el día, pues aquello era más que la típica seca decisión en la cual se condenaba a una persona como si fuese una cacería de brujas.

Thel únicamente agradeció con un asentimiento de la cabeza mientras volvía a sentarse e intentaba decir recitar algo para el cabecilla del arquidiócesis, pero por los murmullos, nada se logró escuchar. Volviendo a tomar su asiento, el padre de cabello canoso sonrió un poco al atónito Yuto, quien seguía confundido por la decisión de tomar la excomulgación de los Kagamine como una mera consideración.

Aquella decisión del obispo trataba simplemente de la reputación. Excomulgar a los Kagamine justo cuando el problema de su imagen pública estaba en pleno apogeo, sólo traería más polémica al asunto, polémica que Len y Rin no merecían en ese momento. El mismo obispo sabía que la excomulgación era uno de los más grandes pesares para aquellos cuyos crímenes contra la iglesia no contenían ninguna insinuación de dañara a la iglesia o a su imagen. Ninguno de los dos, no Len ni Rin, merecían recibir aquella pena en este momento.

Aunque realmente no tendría sentido retrasar el asunto de una segura excomunión, ya que al final y al cabo, el incesto era y seguiría siendo un pecado, el obispo prefería esperar a que el vaticano diera la orden oficial en caso de que el asunto llegase a tornarse de la incumbencia verdadera de la iglesia católica, o en otros términos, en caso de que los gemelos de verdad quisieran casarse.

* * *

><p>Pasados los días, The finalmente había logrado un avance para lograr ayudar a Janik a encontrar a la persona quien había estado solicitando encontrar. Lo único que tuvo que hacer, fue fijarse en las listas de asistencia de los residentes del monasterio y encontrar a la persona quien tuviera el nombre "<em>Janos<em>" escrito, aunque al principio lo hacía únicamente para cerciorarse, se impresionó al darse cuenta de que había encontrado a la persona que buscaba justo en el mismo monasterio.

Después de eso, el seminarista habría tenido que contactarse por medio de mensajes escritos con el sujeto al que buscaba, siendo esta la forma más segura de no levantar atención sobre el motivo de su búsqueda. Sus mensajes fueron claros, y de hecho, logró que un intermediario los entregara de ida y de vuelta, informando únicamente que una persona llamada "Janik" y cuyo apellido o segundo nombre estuvieran reconocidos. La respuesta fue casi inmediata, en menos de un día entero, así, entre sus labores del monasterio pudo comunicarse con su amigo en el refugio que antes había indicado, para que de esta manera, acordaran encontrarse los tres en un lugar especificado.

Aunque bien, podría haber pedido únicamente que los dos jóvenes tuvieran su reunión en un lugar privado en un momento alterno del día, Thel deseaba saber varias cosas. En primer lugar, la relación que tenían estas dos personas, suponía, y sólo suponía, que serían hermanos a causa de los nombres similares, pero nada se lo aseguraba por completo.

Luego deseaba saber la causa por la cual uno de ellos le había buscado por todo el país. No creía que fuera una razón en particular "mala" como una deuda o un asesinato, pues Janik no se veía como una mala persona, o al menos no lo aparentaba, e incluso le miraba hablar de forma pasiva acerca de esa persona que buscaba.

Y tercero, pero no menos importante, ¿Por qué la gente lo perseguía? Esta era la duda que más le aquejaba. Suponía, que algo de lo que habría dicho a alguno de los aldeanos habría provocado su persecución, pero debería de ser algo sumamente delicado para que hubiera provocado el odio de las personas de un pueblo católico. Aunque sabía que su nuevo amigo se la pasaba hablando todo el tiempo, dudaba que hartar a alguien fuera una razón para ser apedreado, pese a que no entendiera le noventa por ciento de la palabrería.

Tenía muchísimas suposiciones, y cada una de ellas reformulaban una nueva teoría acerca de lo ocurrido.

Thel pensaba en todo, siempre imaginaba hasta aquello que pudiera ser muy poco posible, aunque el hecho de imaginar algo no significa que sea más fácil afrontarlo cuando lo tuviera de frente. Tal y como lo que tuvo de frente tan pronto como los dos sujetos de edades similares se tuvieron de frente el uno al otro.

El lugar en el que se habían reunido, era en una de las capillas que rodeaban al enorme monasterio, lugar que no se permitía visitar durante las noches. De manera ingeniosa, el seminarista había decidido ir justamente en una de las noches de luna llena que estaba cerca.

Y sabiendo que la iglesia contaba con suficientes apreturas, la luna entraría por alguno de los vitrales e iluminaría el lugar, para de esta manera, no tener que utilizar ninguna fuente externa de iluminación.

No hubo necesidad de verificar nada, pero Thel sabía que de ser encontrados, podrían meterse en un gran problema.

De esta manera y pasando unas cuantas horas tras el ocultamiento del sol, ambos jóvenes se encontraron, siendo la primera vez que Thel veía a Janos de manera directa, notaba que no tenía tanto parentesco físico con Janik como el mismo se lo imaginaba, sino que el cabello de este otro aspirante a sacerdote era de un color castaño mucho más claro, además de que su piel era también algo más oscura, además de que parecía de la misma edad, siendo más joven que él.

En cuanto ambos chicos se vieron el uno al otro, sus miradas lograron iluminarse como nunca antes, corriendo a pequeños pasos para encontrarse uno frente al otro y darse un fuerte abrazo, que el seminarista más joven consideró bastante fraternal, quizá demasiado.

Eso hasta el punto en el que ambos compartieron un muy amistoso beso en los labios, que fue el detonante en la mente del seminarista.

Y no había sido un beso que ocurriera por casualidad, como si se tratara de un saludo francés, o un beso accidental provocado por la cercanía de ambos, los dos simplemente lo habían hecho de manera voluntaria, y a decir verdad, más de una vez.

Una y mil palabras diferentes llegaban a la mente de Thel mientras que observaba esto, y cada una era la llave que abría una nueva puerta a otro concepto más, aunque "Homosexualidad" era la que más gobernaba de entre todas, siendo "sodomía" la que le seguía. La mente del joven de cabello plateado se volvía un desastre al pensar en aquellas cosas, y sólo podía culparse por no haber esperad nada de lo que hubiera podido pasar, pues él siempre pensaba en todo, incluido esto, pero nunca lo esperaba. Se sentó, recargándose en la polvorienta pared.

—Muchas gracias Thel— le dijo Janos volteando a verlo mientras que seguía sosteniendo de las manos a Janki, de una manera un tanto posesiva, atrayendo la mirada consternada que el seminarista mayor dirigía al suelo con los ojos abiertos de la impresión.

No podría justificar el asco que sentía en ese momento, no le parecía para nada correcto, y de hecho, la idea de odiarlos por lo que acababa de ver le parecía una atrocidad. Sabía que la biblia prohibía la homosexualidad de manera explícita, aunque de manera personal, pensara que los pasajes bíblicos en muchas ocasiones tendían a la malinterpretación. Aunque por otra parte, el estado laico había retirado la ilegalidad de la homosexualidad para los mayores de quince años desde el año mil novecientos sesenta y dos.

La duda era mayor al considerar lo que había ocurrido.

Al instante, Janik comenzó a hablar de nuevo en su idioma, siendo ignorado casi por completo por Thel, quien seguía con la mirada en el suelo. Sin dudarlo, el otro seminarista, de edad menor, comenzó a traducir de manera clara.

—Janik quiere agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por él y por nosotros— dijo con voz sincera mientras que el otro seguía hablando en su idioma natal, y el comenzando a hablarle en ucraniano —No pensó en que alguien, ni mucho menos un aspirante a sacerdote fuera capaz de ayudarlo— al decir esto, la atención de Thel se atrajo por completo, sobretodo porque el chico se sentó a su lado.

— ¿Porqué concluyó justamente en eso?— le cuestionó Thel, considerando apreciable su duda en el asunto, siendo su duda únicamente atendida por Janos, quien seguía escuchando las palabras de su buscador.

—Porque en cuanto les decía a todos los demás pueblerinos que buscaba a un hombre del cual estaba enamorado, ellos lo despreciaban e incluso le atacaban— dijo de manera consternada, entrecerrando un poco los ojos, contagiando de esta actitud a su amante y provocando que su voz se silenciara —Pero tú eres quien le ha ayudado sin buscar un interés o hacerle algún mal— su voz tomó cierto tono de emoción al decir eso.

Ahora Thel se daba cuenta de a quien había ayudado de verdad, y la causa de su búsqueda tras todo este tiempo. No sabía cómo reaccionar realmente, más que sentirse como un tonto al no haber intentado entender las palabras de el viajero, con lo cual habría entendido todo el asunto, sin necesidad de esta extraña confusión. Al observar la consternación que se mostraba en el rostro del seminarista, Janos decidió comenzar a explicar un poco más.

—Verás, lo que ocurre, es que Janik y yo nos enamoramos hace un tiempo, después de haber sido amigos durante mucho tiempo— se sintió completamente seguro de mencionar aquellas cosas, algo como el amor que sentía desde hace tanto tiempo a otra persona, pero sentía que Thel sería de completa confianza —No sentimos que nada estuviera mal, y de hecho, sabíamos que podríamos seguir haciendo lo que quisiéramos sin lastimar a nadie, no había problema, todo estaba bien — parecía contar aquello con cierta ilusión —Pero mi padre se enteró de todo, y bien, aunque ambos vivíamos en un pequeño pueblo, mi padre era un comerciante lo suficientemente adinerado para darle educación a su único hijo—

Era difícil que una persona pudiera ser sacerdote de no tener una familia que se encontrara en una posición económica favorable. Thel por ejemplo, sólo había podido llegar al monasterio por el sacrificio de su padre, y por algo de caridad, ayudado aún más por su gran inteligencia y dedicación.

—Yo siempre he creído en Dios— siguió hablando Janos —Pero jamás pensé que lo que pudiera hace con buena fe se convertiría en un pecado— relató sintiéndose un poco mal —Mi padre dijo que necesitaba recobrar la razón, acercarme más al Dios al cual le faltaba al respeto con mis actos, así que de un día para otro, me envió aquí, a un monasterio del otro lado del país— volteó a ver al suelo algo apenado recibiendo la mirada de su pareja con algo de consternación —No me malentiendas, me emociona la vida sacerdotal, pero mi padre fue tan estricto que no le permitió a Janik saber de mi locación—

Thel levantó la vista un poco, pues ahora las cosas comenzaban a tener algo de sentido — ¿Su padre, les separó a ambos en contra de sus propias voluntades?— preguntó sin entender con mucha exactitud lo que ocurría.

—Sí, así es, se comportaba de manera violenta conmigo tras haber sabido aquello, hasta el punto en el que se decidió a enviarme aquí, para que me "corrigieran"— pareció decir aquello con voz dolida, aunque parecía ser más un resentimiento. Después de decir aquello, Janik comenzó a hablar de nuevo en su idioma, monologando por si mismo durante unos segundos, para después ser interrumpido cortamente por Janos, quien le contestó en su mismo idioma, para después terminar de hablar y de comenzar a dirigirle de nuevo la palabra a Thel —Me dijo que fue algo difícil dar conmigo, que pensó en que yo estaría en el monasterio más alejado del país, para lo cual tuvo que cruzarlo primero— relató de lo poco que le había dicho —Probó en otros dos lugares, cerciorándose de irse hasta no encontrarme— sonrió un poco mientras volteaba a verlo de nuevo.

— ¿Y por qué se ha arriesgado tanto en llegar hasta aquí?— le preguntó a Janik, sabiendo que no habría manera en que le entendiera — ¿Que ha sido lo que le ha impulsado a cruzar la nación entera, sólo por encontrarse con su pasión?— sabía que su voz no podía ser del todo pasiva, y sabía que de vez en cuanto sonaría como si estuviera enojado a más no poder, pero simplemente necesitaba descargar aquello que tenía guardado.

Janos interpretó la pregunta, y tras una prolongada contestación, dada de una manera tranquila, sin necesidad de sentirse ofendido por el tono del sujeto mayor del monasterio, la interpretación fue dicha —El dice que… se dio cuenta de que le faltaba su piedra angular, algo con lo cual su vida no podía funcionar— el otro chico siguió hablando en su idioma mientras su palabra seguía siendo trasladada al ucraniano —Valió la pena arriesgarse, todo con tal de poder volver a ver a la persona que más necesitaba en el mundo, y que por encontrar de nuevo a esa persona, no cruzaría una vez este país— esperó a que terminara de hablar su acompañante —Sino que cruzaría todo el mundo mil y un veces— rió un poco mientras que se levantaba y se paraba al lado de su amante.

Thel nunca entendería lo que era ese sentimiento de amor, por más que lo quisiera, aunque tampoco sería algo que envidiaría mucho. Pero sabía que el amor era algo que apenas y conocía, a veces se preguntaba cómo es que había aprendido ese concepto, siendo que su vida infantil había estado llena de una gran cantidad de miseria, a la cual sobrevivía sólo con la ayuda de sus hermanos y de su hermana.

Y no obstante, en ese justo momento, no se atrevía a cuestionar la verdadera razón del amor que había impulsado a ese chico a perseguir al amor de su vida por el país entero. ¿Era acaso ese un amor prohibido? No tenía porque serlo realmente, no había razón para decir que odiaba decir aquello.

Toda su vida había obedecido a un solo dogma, antes que cualquier otro, el que dictaba que el amor era Dios y Dios era amor. Este término le era difícil de captar al principio, aunque en la mayoría de las veces entendía que la caridad era el concepto del amor que tanto hacía falta. El ayudar al prójimo, el tratar con respeto, ayudar, cooperar, aquello era más que nada lo que entendía como amor. Pero ahora miraba que quizá, aquel amor romántico no debería de ser discriminado de aquellas cualidades, pues se trataba efectivamente de algo que contenía todas aquellas cosas y hasta más.

Confiar en aquello que decían ellos era la única cosa que le quedaba por hacer. Y no iba a dudar que todas las cosas que había escuchado fueran verdades.

—De acuerdo— dijo de manera tranquila y levantándose al lado de los dos chicos —Supongo que puedo hacer una pregunta, si no es mucha la molestia ¿Sabes que lo aquella pasión que tienes, es algo cuya importancia trasciende hasta las mismas sagradas escrituras?— aquella pregunta llegó a resonar en toda la capilla, trayendo un silencio lo bastante profundo como para entender la verdadera naturaleza de aquella pregunta.

—Realmente no creo que esté prohibido— contestó con simpleza —Que alguien como mi padre no lo pueda soportar, o que algunas personas no quieran tolerar, no significa que yo crea que sea algo malo— aquello era su palabra completamente sincera —Ya he tenido suficiente tiempo para consideración del asunto, y créeme que ni Janik ni yo lo haríamos si no creyéramos que no está mal— declaró con seguridad.

Y tras decir esto, todo el tema quedó concluido.

En realidad, Thel no se molestó en seguir preguntando por las motivaciones de cada uno, pues sabía que cualquier palabra que le dieran sería sólo de un mero punto de vista subjetivo, y eso no era lo que necesitaba.

Les ayudó a escapar de aquel lugar, ¿Cómo? Con sólo no decir nada acerca de lo que había hecho, con sólo no esparcir lo ocurrido por entre las masas como si se tratase de un mero chisme. Supo que se habían ido, unos tres días después, saqueando sus propias reservas de oro, había recordado escuchar que Janik tenía suficiente oro acumulado para viajar a Italia, aunque hubiera sido también un error de traslación. La mañana en la que desaparecieron, casi nadie se percató más que Thel, percibiendo la ausencia de ambos de una manera menos relajante de lo que había imaginado.

Unos días después, se presentaron al monasterio lo que parecían ser un detective y un hombre con algo de dinero, siendo el detective el más notorio de todos, al hacer preguntas por doquier y anotar cientos de cosas en una pequeña libreta que tenía.

Fue mandado a llamar, tras haber sido identificado por al menos una docena de ciudadanos como la persona quien había defendido al forastero. De todas las preguntas que le hicieron, el sólo supo defender a sus amigos, al igual que a el mismo.

Pero hubo un momento en el que una pregunta le hizo dudar, no hecha por la persona quien interrogaba, un anciano de piel estirada y pálida que siempre cubría su calvicie con un sombrero de bombín, sino por el rector del monasterio, quien tras haber escuchado la declaración de Thel, en donde este afirmaba únicamente haber evitado un linchamiento, preguntó:

— ¿Sabías que él era homosexual, y que buscaba encontrarse con su amante pasional?— sin rodeos había sido esa pregunta, evocada en apoyo a la inocencia de propio seminarista en cualquier asunto en relación a una conspiración, a lo que este respondió con una voz apagada.

—No, eso no estaba dentro de mis conocimientos al momento de prestarles mi apoyo— y con esta respuesta, el mismo rector testifico, comprobándolo como uno de los más puros y ordenados seminaristas que estaría por recibirse a temprana edad.

Pero si de algo Thel se arrepentiría el resto de su vida, sería de aquella corta respuesta, pues tras haber terminado el interrogatorio, las consideraciones de una respuesta más concreta comenzaron a asediarlo. Al final, tuvo en la boca aquello que debía de haber complementado la respuesta, cuando ya fue muy tarde.

"Pero sabiéndolo ahora, no me he arrepentido, y por tanto lo volvería a hacer sin dudarlo"

* * *

><p>Al terminar la asamblea, todos los visitantes de ciudades externas salieron de manera ordenada, a excepción del par de Thel y Yuto, quienes se habían adelantado a la apertura de las puertas y habían aprovechado el final de la bendición del obispo para salir del lugar.<p>

No se habían tratado muchos temas más aparte de aquel que discutió el padre en contra de prácticamente todos, solamente cosas menos interesante para la comunidad en general, a decir verdad, las palabras que se habían dicho acerca del incesto, se llevaban la atención de todos los presente por un largo tiempo.

—¡Esto es una calamidad!— exclamó el padre Thel de pronto, mientras caminaba al lado del joven Yuto a través del jardín del arquidiócesis —Sabía que iban a estar en contra del incesto de los gemelos, pero no pensé que hubiera iniciado un juicio inquisitivo en su contra— se quejó incluso sabiendo lo ridículo que sería pensar lo contrario de un montón de sacerdotes.

—Por lo menos el obispo no decidió mandarlos a excomulgar de una sola vez— comentó consolante el joven sacerdote.

—Claro que no, suponía yo desde antes, que él sería el único que evitaría una quema de brujas— aseguró con voz clara y sin presunción —Desde que le conocí, es decir, desde que él llegó a su posición actual, siempre se ha preocupado por mantener una imagen decente de nuestra iglesia, flexible y amorosa, como un padre cariñoso, diferente a la visión de muchos otros, pero similar a la que yo intento ostentar— recordó de manera clara, al pensar en la manera en la que había dado sus primeras impresiones con el obispo.

Sin mucho disimulo, el padre Yuto comenzó a dudar de su optimismo, al entender que la única buena noticia del día, había sido generada por la mínima ocurrencia de una casualidad, y ni siquiera una muy provechosa o cooperativa casualidad.

— ¿Qué con usted, Yuto?— preguntó el sacerdote mayor de manera directa, mientras que seguía dirigiendo el paso de ambos en dirección a la calle.

—Sólo pensaba en lo que ha pasado últimamente— dijo distraído, atrayendo una atención igualmente dudosa en el padre de cabello plateado, a lo que se preparó a utilizar esta atención para preguntar algo —Padre Thel… ¿No se ha puesto a pensar que el incesto podría ser realmente algo malo— sin rodear al tema, expresó finalmente si inquietud.

—Creo que eso ya se lo he respondido— contestó el clérigo saliendo de la poca tensión que se había creado —Yo de verdad no pienso que lo que hacen Len y Rin sea meramente incorrecto— le reafirmo con toda la decencia que tenía.

—Pero no me refiero sólo al punto de vista que usted tiene como sacerdote, señor— agregó el padre menor —Digo desde un punto personal, desde lo que le han inculcado desde su juventud— comenzó a comportarse insistente el menor — ¿Cómo reaccionaría si algo así le pasara, si de pronto un familiar suyo se decidiera a tener sentimientos románticos por usted?— se atrevió a preguntar sin medir siquiera sus palabras, o a recordar con quien estaba hablando.

Thel se detuvo por unos instantes en su caminar, para después quedarse pensando, aunque realmente estaba decidido a contestarle desde el principio aquella respuesta pero no sabía cómo reaccionar de manera correcta.

—Yuto, por favor, no intentes crear ejemplos como esos— insistió de manera firme, pero no severa —Ponerme como supuesto en una situación así, sería suponer demasiadas cosas, y generar demasiados sentimientos que yo no podría sentir— continuó insistiendo —Cada caso es diferente, y yo en ningún momento me he puesto a defender aquel incesto al cual se refieren todos, defiendo más que nada el caso particular de los Kagamine— reafirmo su posición en el caso de una manera lo suficientemente explícita.

Yuto volteo la mirada al lado contrario, con una evidente pena en su sentir, molesto consigo mismo por las palabras aceleradas que soltó.

—Sé que es difícil para ti no sentirte como el villano en esta situación, en especial después de haber escuchado aquellas cosas que han dicho— intentaba ser comprensivo con lo que ocurría en la mente de su compañero —Es cierto que la biblia prohíbe el incesto en ciertos pasajes, aunque esto es más que nada en el antiguo testamento— comentó con interés —Aunque esta clase de cosas muchas veces quedan a la interpretación propia, la mayoría basa sus aversiones personales contra el incesto para predicar esto, y con esto me refiero también a las personas quienes escribieron esto mismo— agregó de manera rápida esa última parte, como no queriendo decirla.

— ¿A qué se refiere con eso?— preguntó extrañado y dudoso el sacerdote joven, temiendo haber escuchado lo que había escuchado.

—Sólo dije que la interpretación que la gente tiene de la palabra de Dios varía conforme el tiempo pasa— parecía hablar muy seguro, pero en realidad no se disponía a ver a Yuto a la cara al decirle aquello —Una costumbre, un estilo de pensamiento, e incluso lo aprendido en la vida, puede hacer que varíe el simbolismo implícito en una parábola— sentía que era innecesario agregar todo aquello, pero lo seguía diciendo.

—Suponer que las sagradas escrituras tienden a una interpretación propia, significa que podrían ser también interpretaciones erradas— dedujo el joven clérigo — ¿No es nuestro deber, defender la palabra escrita por el mismo Dios?— preguntó de manera retorica.

Thel suspiró antes de comenzar a caminar un poco más, dejando tras de sí al otro sacerdote.

—"Más que la fe ciega, un pensamiento lógico humanitario, que se guíe por la moral y que nos lleve a la paz entre los hombre y entre los pueblos, es el camino que más nos acercará a Dios"— citó de repente, mirando solamente al piso de cemento sólido que seguía con los pies —Creo que fue el santo padre Ratzinger quien dijo aquello, aunque no lo podría recordar bien, mi memoria falla demasiado— rió un poco mientras volteaba a ver a Yuto, quien se quedaba absorbido por aquellas palabras.

Ciertamente, el clérigo de cabellos oscuro jamás había visto las cosas de esa manera. Adorara a Dios era una cosa, pero fuera del respeto a lo sagrado, fuera de todo aquello que le incumbe al teólogo más que al creyente promedio, un verdadero pensamiento lógico que nos permitiera ver por entre las tinieblas de la ignorancia, ¿Sería el verdadero camino que como seres creados por Dios padre deberíamos de seguir? Negarlo sería caer en el fanatismo, pues el pensamiento consiente y lógico es una capacidad que todos los seres humanos tienen.

¿Pero en qué parte se introducía esa frase dentro del tema a tratar, que no era otro más que el del incesto entre dos hermanos gemelos?

—Me parece que nos comportamos de una manera errada con este tipo de cosas, pues aunque sé que hay incesto incorrecto, el caso de los Kagamine no debería de ser incluido dentro de estos— dijo Thel saliendo del silencio —Me parecería que el incesto es la clase de cosas que están mal sólo por el hecho de que la gente quiere que esté mal, por lo que no se le permite ni siquiera ser una opción realista, siendo que incluso una pareja incestuosa pueda llegar a amarse tanto o más que una pareja común— Era un aspecto que iba profundamente contra la lógica del sacerdote, incluso si Len y Rin no fueran forzosamente "más" felices que el resto de las parejas casadas, merecían la oportunidad si se amaban tanto como para querer estar juntos.

El odio al incesto suponía tener su fuente en un mero pensamiento social, y Yuto no conocía lo suficiente de psicología para ponerse a analizar los fundamentos de este tabú que Freud había propuesto para comprender este comportamiento.

Detestar y repudiar el incesto era la naturaleza de la sociedad, de todas las sociedades. Llamado natural porque es algo que nadie se cuestiona y que todos tienen desde el principio sin preguntarse cómo surgió. Era normal, e intentar oponerse a este pensamiento sería claramente una actitud de rebeldía.

Pero la civilización avanza, la humanidad aprende, evoluciona y aprende. Se destruyó un prejuicio mundial que contra la homosexualidad, contra el tabú del sexo, y se reconoció a cada humano como un ser con derechos.

Ya se vería si el incesto lograba librarse de los prejuicios que rodeaban a una pareja romántica de hermanos.

—Aún tiene la opción de dejar cualquier cosa relacionada con el asunto incestuoso, padre Yuto— le recomendó el clérigo —Su apoyo ya ha sido más que suficiente para la causa a seguir, y no desearía que entrase en conflicto con su propia ética por mi causa— su palabra era clara, no abría confusión, estaba ofreciéndole la oportunidad de olvidarse de todo el asunto conspirativo.

—Supongo…— contestó con lentitud el sacerdote menor —Que esto es quizá una de las cosas más significativas de las que podré hacer durante mi vida sacerdotal— dijo para sí mismo, sin perder en ningún momento el simbolismo de lo que Thel le había dicho, como algo más que unas simple liberación, sino como una absolución.

—Entonces pues, me gustaría decir que su servicio en esta cruzada continua hasta el final, pero estoy en contra del motivo de las cruzadas, por lo que no me complacería comparar nuestra causa con estas mismas— mencionó intentando no compararse con los reyes que produjeron las matanzas en tierra santa —Preferiría que lo redujéramos a una campaña y ya— declaró mientras que continuaba caminando hasta salir por completo del arquidiócesis —Por ahora tendremos que apresurarnos— dijo tranquilamente sin dirigir la palabra de manera directa —Queda poco tiempo antes de que podamos casar a Len y Rin antes de que sean excomulgados— Ambos continuaron caminando hasta alejarse lo suficiente del jardín que recorrían, para que luego, una vez fuera del complejo, comenzaran a dirigirse a la estación de tren.

Yuto sonrió y con la misma seguridad de antes, continuó caminando al lado del padre, sin prestar su atención al exterior. Continuaría apoyando al padre Thel en su propósito de unir a los gemelos en el altar, una idea que por más incomoda que le resultase, no dejaba de atraerle debido al riesgo que presentaba.

Esperaban pues, a que al lograr casarlos, ambos pudieran pasar por una pareja común y corriente, igual ante los ojos de la ley, sobretodo, ante los ojos de Dios.

* * *

><p>Fin del capítulo 15.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

*: Se refiere al significado de la palabra que designa al incesto en japonés, que alude a la violación dentro de una familia, ni más ni menos.

Notas finales: Muy bien, se que esta vez me he tardado bastante, ya lo sé, eso no mola para nada —.—, pero tan solo miren la extensión del fanfic, creo que ha sido de los capítulos más largos que he escrito sin tener que cortarlo por la mitad .—.

En fin, este capítulo en especifico contó con bastantes consideraciones, pues en primer lugar, necesitaba ciertas referencias fundamentalistas, una visión un poco religiosa del odio al incesto. Aunque realmente no encontré nada que no supiera, las causas de la prohibición y del eventual tabú, se relacionan más en las relaciones interpersonales de cada persona antes que en un verdadero motivo biológico que nos aleje de ese tema. En otras palabras, dependería más de la manera en la que las familias de humanos nos organizamos.

Aunque a decir verdad, puede que todo lo que haya leído fuera ya refutado por algún otro psicólogo, realmente no tuve mucho tiempo para investigar de manera profunda u.u, esto debido a la falta de tiempo principalmente.

A eso es a lo que va este siguiente punto, y es que como he recién entrado al instituto de nuevo, casi no tengo tiempo de ponerme a escribir de manera plena, y es que necesito de algo de tiempo para entrar en verdadera inspiración… sí que buena excusa inventa Little ahora no =3=

En fin, exámenes, tareas, proyectos y ensayos casi no me llevan tiempo, hacerlos es otra cosa, en especial porque de verdad me interesa aprender bastante de mis materias, por lo que los fanfics se tienen que desplazar un poco de lugar.

En fin, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, pese a lo irrelevante que fue, quería dedicarlo al personaje de Thel, como pueden ver, sus motivaciones cambiaron en la vida a partir de ciertos puntos o sucesos, como lo quieran ver. Ahora motivación, más que la de comprobarle a todos que un amor como el de los Kagamine puede subsistir y de hecho, llegar a ser más fuerte que un amor común, se trata de defenderlos por sobre todo el que intente por encima de ellos.

Ahora bien, se que suena muy irreal, y que de hecho, muchos deben de estar pensando "yo ya no me creo esto" pues déjenme decirles, que la iglesia tiene sus verdaderas reglas, y la excomulgación en todo caso, se trata de un castigo que se imparte cuando es necesario, es decir, cuando se desea librar a la iglesia de alguien quien es un estorbo.

En fin, espero que todos entiendan, que desde el punto del fanfic, la iglesia no es la obra obsoluta de Dios, sino de quien lo representa, por tanto, para Len y para Rin, ser expulsados de una organización de humanos, que se ha llegado a corromper hasta poco antes de sus raíces, no significaría el fin del mundo.

Sólo eso.

En fin, muchas gracias a todos quienes se atrevieron a dejar review, muchas, gracias, pensaba en ustedes al escribir esto y todo lo demás que he escrito :3

Gracias a:

**SmoochiPon: Muchas gracias, la verdad a mi Luka también me encabronó un poco :P**

**shina—19: Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, pesea que no salieron los Kagamine —.—**

**Lilliam: Listo, :D aunque como vez, algo incestuoso, pero te prometo que para la próxima lo hago más incestuoso :O**

**Magus: Feliz cumple utra atrasado xD gracias por comentar, me avisas si encuentras más errores.**

**Tsuki Choko: Gracias, me deprimí un poquito, pero me recupero, ahora lo que tengo es estrés =_=**

**YuzukiToriOnee—san: Te regalo a teto para que le hagas lo que quieras xD**

**KagamineCandie: Muchas gracias :P**

**Naylar: :P**

**Helane Albarn: Espero no haber salido del realismo :3**

**Clover Kagamine: No temas, si quieres pongo al Lenny inmaduro que todas queremos, pero eso será después :D**

**Guest: Grax**

En fin, esos son todos, fueron bastantes :P, espero no haber incomodado a nadie con mi depresión u.u

En fin, gracias a todos quienes también leyeron "Relaciones interpersonales" que es un anexo u Omake de esta saga de historias ^^

Me Despido porque ya es tarde aquí:

.

..

…

BYE_.—

P.D.: iba a subir un nuevo capítulo de "Relaciones interpersonales" pero mejor esperaré a la fecha "idónea" para eso.


	19. Lo perdido y lo maldecido

Capítulo 16.

Vocaloid no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><em>Era ciertamente, una mañana amorosa, transcurriendo a lo largo de un día lunes nublado y azulado, tanto que apenas y se alcanzaba a distinguir la salida del sol.<em>

_Podía sentir como mis mejillas se ruborizaban con energía, mientras que mi vista se nublaba a causa del vapor que salía del agua corriente en la bañera al lado de la cual estaba sentada, podía seguir divisando a través de esta a aquella persona quien tanto interés despertaba en mi._

_De manera inexplicable se había creado una situación de entre mil millones, en la cual tenía la oportunidad de complacer mis deseos más bajos al observar a mi hermano gemelo sin ninguna prenda en su cuerpo, tal y como al venir ambos al mundo. Su postura era encorvada, aún no se disponía a mostrar su cuerpo en todo su esplendor, no podría culparlo, era nuestra primera vez._

_Ella me miraba de manera intrigante, como intentando penetrar hasta lo más profundo de mi ser, para poder mesclar sus emociones y sus pasiones con las mías, y yo estaría dispuesto a que eso ocurriese, estaba más que dispuesto de hecho, estaba deseoso de poder entregarme a ella en un arrebato de lujuria._

—_¿_Estas lista, Rin?— _pregunté amablemente, notando como mi voz se agravaba al momento de terminar de decir su nombre, provocando una_ _inconsciente severidad en mi voz que realmente no deseaba aparentar con ella._

—Claro que si, de verdad no quisiera hacer esto con nadie más que contigo, Lenny— _ Me contestó con su angelical voz, rompiéndose un poco al final, pero sin perder toda la confianza que tenía todavía dentro de sí, mirándome con unos ojos llenos de una ternura angelical, y una sonrisa jovial que se ocultaba ligeramente tras el notable sonrojo que pintaba su rostro de izquierda a derecha._

_Juntó sus manos frente a su pecho en una última muestra de nerviosismo y emoción simultanea, justo antes de que yo comenzara a acercármele, sin que ella siquiera retrocediera, pude sentir como mi masculinidad oscilaba con el movimiento de mis caderas conforme daba paso tras paso hacia ella._

_Todo esto había empezado como una simple muestra de curiosidad, como un juego que hacíamos el uno con el otro para provocarnos mutuamente, un simple juego, eso era todo._

_Pero mientras que él colocaba sus manos alrededor de mis hombros, y yo palpaba su rostro con la punta de mis dedos, y nos acercábamos hasta lograr un beso con una profundidad ceremonial, me daba cuenta de todo lo que habíamos pasado, y cómo jamás había pensado en que terminaríamos haciendo esto como dos hermanos gemelos._

_Un par de hermanos gemelos que sabían que se amaban._

_Nuestros labios se separaron tan repentinamente como se habían juntado, mientras que yo la seguía sosteniéndola de los hombros, bajando de manera progresiva mis dedos por su delicada figura hasta llegar al ensanchamiento de sus caderas, en donde reforcé mi agarre para poder acercarla a mí._

_Mirándonos de manera directa, sabíamos lo que seguiría. Ella comenzó a palpar de la misma manera mi pecho, haciéndome sentir como el más potente de los adonis en su rito de impresión de su pareja._

—Aquí voy_— le dije con quietud, inclinándola suavemente contra la orilla de la bañera sobre la cual teníamos planeado entrar en unos instantes._

—Estoy lista_— respondí mientras que abría lentamente mis pierna y permitía que el acercara sus caderas a las mías, permitiendo que su virilidad viajara en línea recta hasta sumergirse lenta y plácidamente en mi virginidad, rompiéndola para siempre._

—**No lo hagan**…—

_Sabíamos que aquello que hacíamos era incesto, sabíamos que era un sentimiento prohibido para todos, y no obstante, nada nos detenía del sumo regocijo carnal del que gozábamos en ese momento._

—**No pueden hacerlo…**—

_Viendo el pasado, sonreíamos con tristeza al darnos cuenta de que ya nada sería como antes, pues a partir de aquel encuentro pasional que tuvimos en el baño, aquella melosa mañana del más azulado de todos los lunes, nos convertimos en algo más que simples hermanos. Nos convertimos en amantes de toda la vida._

_Sobre todo por aquello que resultó concebido por aquella relación pasional…_

* * *

><p>—<strong>No pueden hacerlo, ustedes dos son hermanos<strong>— gritaba con fuerza Megurine Luka, quien se levantaba de golpe de su pesado sueño en el cual había caído durante su vuelo en avión. Se encontraba completamente agitada, sentada en su asiento de primera clase con terciopelo fino, cubierta hasta la cadera de una manta pequeña de color rosado. Levantaba su mano en el aire, por encima del asiento de enfrente. Todas las personas de su alrededor se quedaban mirando a su extraña expresión, guiadas a extrañas suposiciones con respecto a su extraña frase de de hermanos.

Ahora Luka se daba cuenta, de lo extraño que había sido aquello. De verdad, había tenido un sueño en donde Len y Rin se unían de manera incestuosa, logrando así una de las mayores aversiones de la peli rosada.

Una azafata se acercó a ella, y tocándole ligeramente el hombro, y llamando la atención de la chica, provocando que volteara con bastante sorpresa, temblando un poco y dirigiendo una mirada desconcertada.

—¿Está bien, señorita Megurine? — preguntó de manera atenta, tal como era su encargo a tratar a aquel pasajero, y recibiendo un simple movimiento de la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo, que demostraba su bienestar —¿Desea algo de comer, o algo de beber?— preguntó de nuevo sin molestarse en indagar más en el tema.

La peli rosada sólo negó sin mucha atención a la misma pregunta, sólo esperando a que la se fuera aquella molesta servidora.

Al retirarse, Luka miró alrededor, esperando a que con su mirada, las personas quienes continuaban observando se ahuyentaran y volvieran a sus asuntos, funcionando a la perfección. Volvió a recostarse en su lugar, mirando en su regazo, un libro de pasta rosa y letras doradas las cuales se podrían traducir a: "No puedo creer que me haya acostado con mi hermana gemela", una lectura que había inducido su último sueño con los Kagamine como protagonistas. Aunque más que un simple sueño, la peli rosada encontraba esto como una terrible pesadilla.

Cubrió el libro con su mano derecha y volvió a guardarlo de la vista por debajo de la manta que estaba en su regazo.

Aquel libro era uno que había sido de su interés, debido a que, supuestamente, era un libro que hablaba acerca de un sujeto quien había logrado tener relaciones consensuadas con su hermana gemela, aunque después se enteró de que era más bien un simple libro de ficción erótica. No obstante, seguía con la lectura de este curioso escrito, debido a su creciente interés en el tema del incesto.

Digamos que debido a cierto incidente ocasionado en su mayoría por el Maestro, terminó encontrando que la relación incestuosa de Len y Rin era una realidad. Una realidad que resultaba más que repugnante para la peli rosada, una causa más que explicita para un verdadero castigo de proporciones bíblicas.

Aunque más que intuir en el asunto para descubrir aquello, los propios gemelos se lo habían dicho sin ningún solo arrepentimiento en sus palabras.

Era difícil de explicar, pero había terminado enterándose de todo el asunto sin siquiera haberlo querido, aunque sabiendo que en parte, era causa de algunas de sus decisiones erradas.

Quería intentar averiguar lo que provocaba el sentimiento incestuoso en los gemelos, que clase de daño emocional durante sus infancias los habría mandado a encerrarse en su relación fraternal hasta el punto de no permitirle a ninguno de los dos salir de esta, y llevándolos a tener que recurrir al incesto como una forma de lograr satisfacer sus deseos sexuales.

Pero no lo lograría leyendo ficción erótica.

Ahora, la verdadera razón de su viaje era algo confusa. Para empezar, su excusa primaria, era la de visitar a su padre durante su cumpleaños, quien vivía de manera adinerada y hasta cierto punto, poco integra en una enorme mansión en el condado de Los Ángeles California, junto con el hermano menor de la peli rosada, Luki.

Es decir, a su verdadero padre, un hombre viejo de casi ochenta años con el que su madre, de quien, al igual que su hermano menor, había heredado el pelo rosado y el apellido, habría contraído matrimonio en un intento de obtener beneficios monetarios, concibiéndola a ella en el proceso. Lo visitaría durante una semana entera, intentando atender de mayor manera a su sentido de la compasión por su propio padre.

Sería la primera vez que le visitaría de manera voluntaria, pues las veces anteriores en las que le había visto, habían sido días en los que su trabajo le habían hecho ir hasta la ciudad. La razón por la cual huía, era porque intentaba escapar de manera disimulada de Gakupo, a causa de las tensiones que se había provocado en su relación.

Solo para simplificar el problema, Gakupo quiso atreverse a dar el siguiente paso, por así decirlo intentó hacerle a Luka "la gran pregunta" con la cual ambos podrían unirse de por vida enfrente del estado. Considerando eso, tenía sentido pensar que la chica se había saltado la semana entera y había extendido sus vacaciones a un mes entero, mientras que en Japón, de manera simultánea se descubría la relación de los Kagamine, tanto frente a los Vocaloids, como frente a los medios de comunicación.

Pero un día, decidió simplemente regresar a Japón, a causa de cierta noticia internacional que se extendió como la llama sobre el alcohol.

Era de mañana, mientras su padre había salido de la casa, dejando a Luka casi por completo sola, a excepción de la compañía de alguna cuanta servidumbre y de su hermano menor. La peli rosada ya ni siquiera se molestaba en cambiar de ropa, al contrario, se la pasaba la mayor parte del día despeinada y vestida con su pijama rosa de todos los días, y si es que requería algo del mundo exterior, prefería pedirlo por encargo o por envío.

En fin, esa mañana recién bajaba de su habitación, que se le había instalado en el último piso de la casa, y encontró a su hermano Luki recostado en el sillón grande de la sala, vestido con una sudadera, un gorro grises y unos pantalones vaqueros de color más oscuro.

Normalmente, por ser de mañana, Luka habría ignorado toda presencia humana en la casa, a excepción de la de la cocinera, hasta que hubiera obtenido algo de alimento, pero justamente antes de doblar la esquina de la pared que conectaba la sala con la cocina, su hermano le llamó.

—Oye Lukita— le llamó de esta manera sabiendo que detestaba los diminutivos personales —Mira quien está en la televisión— comenzó a subir el volumen del aparato con el control remoto.

—No me interesa lo que digas, sólo necesito algo de comida y regreso a mi cuarto— dijo para distraerse de lo que le decían, ignorando por completo el sonido que comenzaba a ascender.

—Pero no es de todos los días que tus amigos Vocaloids salen en las noticias internacionales— aquello llamó lo suficiente la atención de la chica para que diera la vuelta y mirara de manera directa la enorme televisión instalada en la pared de la sala, desde donde alcanzó a percatarse por completo de lo que era esa noticia.

Sus ojos se abrieron de manera repentina, al observar las palabras que salían en la primicia que se anunciaba en la parte baja de la pantalla, mientras que se de manera principal, se mostraban imágenes de Len y Rin caminando juntos por un escenario durante uno de sus conciertos.

Aquello que decía en la parte de abajo, estaba siendo leído decenas de veces por la peli rosada, sin poder creer aún lo que se estaba colocando como noticia. Decía claramente:

"SE DESCUBRE RELACIÓN ABIERTAMENTE INCESTUOSA ENTRE ESTRELLAS MUSICALES JAPONESAS"

Y Luka intentando convencerse de que su inglés era lo suficientemente correcto para entender cada una de las palabras, aunque sería imposible confundir la palabra "Incesto" en inglés.

—Sabes hermanita… jamás me dijiste que ellos dos eran esa "clase" de hermanos— le dijo desde el sofá el joven Luki —Aunque admito que cuando te visité siempre pensé que eran tan raros que de seguro tenían algo así entre manos— comenzó a reír los bastante burlesco como para perturbar la quietud de la casa, pero no la concentración de la chica.

—Esos… malditos… imbéciles— dijo apretando los puños al ver una nota escrita en un muro de una de las páginas de redes sociales en donde Len había afirmado el rumor del embarazo. Pronto la ira de la peli rosada le provocó un aumento en la rapidez de su respiración, comenzando a marearse un poco.

Para cuando la nota terminó, y se anunciaba un declive repentino en las ventas y en la popularidad de Vocaloid en general a causa de la polémica que habían causado los gemelos, Luka ya había tenido que sentarse en una de los sillones para no caer al suelo.

—Pensándolo de otra manera…— agregó el chico peli rosado mientras que se movía a un lado del sofá —Me parece algo lastimoso, pero a la vez ligeramente conmovedor, es que de seguro ustedes, me refiero a ti y a todos los Vocaloids, los apoyaron a los dos en su relación— se burló aún más mientras se acercaba a ella, aún anonadada —Pues todos ustedes son una familia "tan unida" que no les importó el incesto de ellos dos, sino que fueran felices— le agraciaba la idea de que se comportaran como una familia ideal.

Comenzó a burlarse mucho más de lo que decían en el noticiero, cuando enfatizaron la parte del embarazo, ahora burlándose de cómo su hermana trataría a aquel producto incestuoso como a su "sobrino" y demás cosas por el estilo.

Fue cuando la risa del muchacho se volvió demasiado fuerte, que comenzó a perturbar la quietud del pensamiento consternado de la chica, provocando que esta volteara llena de ira a verlo.

—Luki…— le llamó, provocando que su hermano se volteara de nuevo con ella para mirarla de frente con mayor claridad —Yo jamás he defendido… ¡Ni defenderé el incesto!— le gritó mientras le tomaba de la camisa, y lo acercaba para que le escuchara con la mayor claridad posible —¡Ninguno de nosotros los apoyó en ningún momento!— siguió gritando mientras el chico intentaba soltar su agarre —¡Y déjame agregar, que no me importa que sean ellos quienes lo hacen, el incesto sigue siendo un asqueroso crimen— finalmente los soltó, arrojándolo de nuevo sobre el sofá y levantándose de su asiento, para salir caminando para la cocina de nuevo.

—¡¿Y por qué me gritas eso a mí, y no a los medios de comunicación?!— le gritó de vuelta, pero sin comenzar a enojarse.

Luka se detuvo justamente en la entrada de la cocina, volteando a ver a su hermano de nuevo, esta vez asustándose el chico y volviendo a esconderse tras el sofá —No, de hecho tienes razón, es mejor que se lo diga a todos antes de que lleguen a conclusiones tontas— dijo con más serenidad, y continuando su camino a la concina, pero no sin antes detenerse un poco a pensar.

—Pues… para eso deberías de regresar a Japón— le recordó con algo de pesar el joven Luki, como si temiera que su hermana se fuera de nuevo.

—Es cierto…— concluyó la peli rosada —Entonces… comienza a avisar a nuestro padre que me voy cuanto antes— fue todo lo que dijo antes de caminar por la puerta, pensando en su próximo movimiento para tratar con ese problema.

—Espera…—dijo rápidamente Luki, —¡Si te vas a Japón entonces yo voy contigo!— le gritó antes de levantarse de su asiento y comenzar a caminar a la cocina. La razón por la cual se quería ir con ella, no sólo era a la falta de entretenimiento que tenía en la casa de su padre, sino que el mismo se consideraba algo como un "amigo" de Len, aunque el rubio lo considerara nada más que un buen chico.

* * *

><p>Len y Rin se encontraban sentados en el sofá de una de las habitaciones de descanso, Len usando un suéter azul y unos pantalones holgados oscuros, y Rin vistiendo una blusa de color verde con una playera negra de manga larga por debajo, junto con unos pantalones cortos y unas medias negras que cubrían sus piernas casi por completo.<p>

Los dos miraban las escenas de la entrevista de repetición que Luka había concedido a un noticiero moderadamente prestigioso. Miraban con cierto desprecio, más que nada por las palabras de la rosada que por las malas interpretaciones de la mujer que estaba haciendo las preguntas.

Ella estaba vestida con sus ropas habituales de Vocaloid, sentada en un enorme mueble circular amarillento, en el cual la persona debería de acomodarse a su peso especifico, justo enfrente de otra chica de unos veinticinco años, vestida con un extravagante vestido rojo con poco escote, sentaba en un asiento con algo más de consistencia, todo esto mientras a su espalda, un tema rosado y meloso brillaba por toda la pared con arreglos luminiscentes y una enorme pantalla plana de los patrocinadores mostraba imágenes de Luka.

—_Creo que ya he hablado suficiente de mi— _ decía con una sonrisa la Megurine, tras haber terminado de dar algunos cuantos detalles de su viaje —_Ahora quisiera comenzar a hablar acerca del verdadero tema que me ha traído a tu honorable noticiero— _Alagó un poco antes de levantar la mano para indicar que la cosa se pusiera seria.

—_Es cierto, mis disculpas_— dijo la chica —_Tu misma dijiste que la razón de tu regreso era la de corregir ciertos rumores que han estado surgiendo alrededor del caso de los Kagamine—_Recordó la entrevistadora, tornándose un poco más seria su mirada.

—_Así es, y es que es necesario que alguien aclare las cosas tras la "confesión" que hicieron esos dos_— definió de manera algo despectiva a los chicos —_Ya sabes, esa carta que ha provocado tanta polémica—_ agregó tan solo para que no quedara duda.

—_Sí, creo que todos en el país, por no decir en el mundo, estamos al tanto de lo que fue publicado por los gemelos_— mostraron entonces en pantalla un par de capturas de la página de Vocaloid en donde se veía lo que escribió Len, remarcando de color diferente lo referido al embarazo.

—_Bueno si, debo de admitir que cuando la leí por mí misma, ni siquiera podía creer lo que habían escrito_— dirigió una mirada perpleja simulando la manera en la que había reaccionado a manera de mera broma.

—_Creíamos muchos, que había sido una decisión unánime entre los Vocaloids el haber escrito y publicado aquello_— supuso la entrevistadora.

—_No, para nada_— contradijo Luka —_El Maestro permite que cualquiera de nosotros escriba cosas en la página sin siquiera revisarlo antes, sin que ninguno de nosotros pueda revisarlo antes_— intentó aclarar lo mejor que pudo.

—¿_Estás entonces diciendo, que no estabas al tanto de lo que ocurría?_— dedujo la chica, comenzando a abandonar un poco su sonrisa tan carismática que le había llevado a ese puesto.

—_Por supuesto, y es eso lo que vengo a exponer_— los Kagamine se pusieron tensos al escuchar aquello —_Muchos creen que los gemelos tienen una especie de acuerdo con los vocaloids, y con Crypton_— señaló con ligereza a la chica, como si le indicara que ella era de esas personas.

—_Sí, de hecho muchos pensamos en aquello, debido a que… bueno, era lo más probable_— intentó justificarse la mujer, sin intentar sentirse apenada.

—_Pues no es así_— contestó secamente la peli rosada, provocando un poco de impresión en la entrevistadora —_Len y Rin, son un par de personas desequilibradas y con muchos problemas_— los gemelos dejaron salir un par de bufidos que tenían acumulados desde antes —_Y ninguno de nosotros los Vocaloids justificamos, disculpamos, apoyamos y ni siquiera toleramos lo que ellos dos hacen_— eso que dijo era una traición, no solamente a los Kagamine, sino a aquellos vocaloids quienes los habían apoyado también.

—_¡Vaya! Que eso ha sonado una declaración muy constatada_— se sorprendió la chica de la seguridad con la que Luka dedicaba tanto odio a los Kagamine — _¿Supongo entonces que el incesto que ellos dos realizaban nunca quedó entonces al descubierto hasta el momento de que se reveló la carta?_— intentó adivinar, aunque estaba de más decir que sus deducciones estaban siendo guiadas por un mal camino.

—_Precisamente, ellos dos siempre se ocuparon de ocultarlo todo_— garantizó la primera verdad de la entrevista —_Ninguno de nosotros supo nada hasta que el tema del embarazo salió a flote_— quizá lo que más molestaba a los gemelos, era el hecho de que ella **no** estuvo cuando dijeron eso a todos los vocaloids de manera obligatoria, a causa del Maestro.

—_Y entonces cuando lo revelaron, ustedes los repudiaron, ¿o no?_— indagó la conductora del programa.

—Tal y como lo he dicho, ninguno de nosotros no estábamos dispuestos ni siquiera a intentar comprender lo que pasaba por sus mentes— intentaba aclara aquello para poder deslindar cualquier clase de culpa que la gente pudiera poner sobre ella o sobre sus compañeros —Si hubo un rechazo generalizado, que fue producido tras un terrible shock en todos nosotros— Aquello que relataba era parte de lo que le había contado Meiko.

—¿Y qué fue lo que dijeron? ¿Los atacaron, los criticaron, los intentaron inducir a que dejaran de hacer eso…?— preguntó intentando pensar en las otras cosas que podrían haber hecho.

—_Las reacciones fueron mixtas, pero hubo cierto momento en el que todos nos pusimos de acuerdo en que ellos dos deberían de dejar de hacer incesto_— aseguraba la chica sin presentar duda alguna —_Incluso en algún momento, logramos hacerles dudar acerca de su relación, y hacerles considerar el abandonar toda esa tontería acerca del incesto_— con aquello, tanto Len con Rin se levantaron inauditos, lanzando una maldición y más en contra de la peli rosada.

—Pero de haberlo logrado, y perdóname si llego a sonar muy impertinente…— intentó situarse la chica en una posición que le permitiera compartir su duda —Ya estaba hecho el embarazo, es decir, que ya lo han concebido, eso quiere decir que ¿Ellos hubieran tenido que… abortar?— pretendía a la vez no tener que decir mucho acerca de ese tema, pero era una idea que simplemente no podía sacarse de la cabeza.

Luka suspiro con algo de quietud, como presuponiendo la reacción ante aquella pregunta y la respuesta que iba a darle de vuelta —_Sabemos muy bien lo que ocurre cuando se produce la endogamia, y con lo que se concibe de esta, y no es nada bonito_— dijo bajando un poco la mirada, pero sin siquiera sentir nada de pena en realidad —_La pérdida de un humano defectuoso no habría causado tanto pesar, eso era algo que nos constaba a todos nosotros_— volvió a asegurar como si ella hubiera estado tan siquiera en el lugar y en el momento en el que ocurrió aquello.

Esta vez, el impacto que tuvo aquella declaración en los Kagamine fue del todo negativo. Ella estaba, no solo negándolo todo, sino admitiendo su odio al producto del amor que ellos mantenían con tanto gusto y orgullo, tanto como para considerarlo desechaba, como un experimento o una prueba que salía mal y que sólo necesitaba ser arrojada a la basura. Y para Len y Rin, eso era algo bajo, realmente muy bajo.

—_Está de más decir la dureza con la que esto habría sido tomada por los gemelos_—la entrevistadora se había realmente interesado en el tema que estaba presentando, pese a que sabía el poco tiempo que le restaba a Luka durante el programa.

—_Y de hecho, creo que esta es la razón por la cual decidieron continuar con todo el incesto que llevan, pero aún eso está por verse_— añadió la peli rosada, aún sin resentirse en ninguna de sus palabras.

—_Crees que ellos dos puedan reconsiderar sus decisiones tomadas últimamente_— la reportera sabía que aquello ya no era tan concerniente, pero ya no le interesaba tanto.

—_Pues… ellos han sido hermanos gemelos toda la vida, y como ya lo había mencionado, los dos son personas algo inestables_— regresó a ese mismo tema —_El incesto que practican, es la consecuencia de su situación emocional, en la cual, al sentirse abandonados de las atenciones necesarias que brindaría una madre o un padre_— era sabido por todo fanático con dedicación de Vocaloid la historia de trasfondo familiar que cargaban los Kagamine —_Buscaron un refugio emocional el uno en el otro, para de esta manera, poder satisfacer sus atenciones necesarias el uno con el otro— _aseguró de nuevo —_El problema, es que los dos se privaron tanto, que al momento de tener que complacer sus necesidades amorosas y sexuales, no permiten que nadie más entre al refugio que ellos dos habían construido, dando como resultado su incesto_— una cosa para los Len y Rin, era que ella inventara cosas acerca de la casa entera de los Vocaloids, pero otra peor, era que comenzara a intentar analizarlos a los dos.

—_¿Entonces los dos deberían de separase de sus lazos fraternales tan fuertes para poder dejar su obsesión incestuosa?_— preguntó la entrevistadora, intentando obviar la respuesta.

—_Así es, esta sería la única cura que podrían tener, separase de una manera que fuera sana para ellos dos_— siguió insistiendo —_Es decir, ni siquiera se separaban un solo momento durante el día, de inicio a fin estaban juntos_— aquello quedaba muchas veces como un mero rumor entre fanáticos, pues algunos más pensaban que ellos dos ni siquiera eran hermanos gemelos y que se separaban al terminar sus conciertos y grabaciones.

—_De acuerdo Luka—san, has sido muy amable de tu parte el haber aclarado todas esas dudas que teníamos los fanáticos_— agradeció mientras que un grupo de productores también daban aplausos a la chica peli rosa, quien levantaba la mano en recibimiento de la gratitud.

—_Sólo quería evitar que se le siguiera implicando alguna culpa a el resto de los Vocaloids del incesto de ellos dos— añadió Luka justo mientras que Len tomaba el control remoto_ —_Y espero también que se desechen las teorías de una campaña publicitaria por Crypton…_— eso fue lo último que se alcanzó a escuchar justo antes de que Len apagara la Televisión.

Los dos se sentaron unos momentos sin emitir palabra alguna, pues al fin y al cabo, ya no quedaba nada más que decir de lo que habían expresado durante la entrevista, ya que ambos se sentían sumamente indignados.

De pronto, una de las puertas se abrió, dejando entrar al joven Piko al lado de Miki, ambos bastante apresurados, aunque Miki estando más enfurecida, mientras que el chico estaba más que nada consternado.

—¡Ya vieron lo que esa maldita dijo!— gritó intentando alcanzar el control, remoto para sintonizar la entrevista.

—Lo sabemos, vimos su entrevista hace unos momentos— dijo Rin apresuradamente mientras que cruzaba sus brazos alrededor de sus pechos.

—¡¿Y no van a decirle nada?!— les preguntó con la misma ira que antes, dejando algo perplejo al chico albino.

—¿Y qué podemos decirle?— preguntó Len siendo sincero —Lo que dijo ya se convirtió en un hecho, independientemente de si es cierto o no…— comenzó a decir, pero fue callado por Rin.

—¡Al carajo, quiero gritarle a esa puerca rosada!— exclamó Rin mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia la puerta, guiada a la sala de estar por Miki, de una manera energética, y seguidas de cerca por un consternado Piko y un preocupado Len.

Antes de terminar de bajar las escaleras, los cuatro se detuvieron a causa de los sonidos de gritos que llegaban desde la planta baja, y asomándose con sigilo, observaron a Gumi y a Lily discutiendo con una muy apaciguada Luka, quien prefería simplemente no prestarles atención a las dos.

Antes de que pudieran realizar la siguiente acción, ya fuera irse de la escena, o caminar en sentido de la discusión, la rubia mayor lo divisó con la mirada

—¿Por qué no les dices todo a ellos dos?— los señaló la rubia mientras que los gemelos se adelantaban al paso de Miki y lograban bajar hasta la sala de estar, para poder encarar a la peli rosada.

—¿Qué pasa?— preguntó cínicamente la Megurine, cruzando más firmemente los brazos.

—¡¿Cómo mierdas se te ocurre hablar así de nosotros dos?!— gritó Rin enfadada, a punto de salir de sus cabales.

—Rin, modera un poco tu lenguaje— le intentó recomendar Len, pero sus palabras cayeron el oídos sordos.

—¡Tú nunca estuviste alrededor cuando les contamos a todos la verdad!— exclamó — ¡Y ni mucho menos puedes saber lo que nosotros pensamos!— volvió a vociferar —¿Cuál es tu puto problema?— le preguntó asertivamente.

Luka la retiró con la mano, colocándola sobre su vientre para presionar con ligereza y provocar el retroceso de la joven.

—¿Por qué dijiste todas esas cosas?— Le preguntó ahora el Kagamine, atrayendo a su hermana y sujetándole de la mano.

—¿Están intentando culparme por defender a todos de sus estupideces?— sonó su voz con un tono acusador — ¿Es decir, después de que han jodido las cosas, me vienen a decir que no puedo intervenir ni siquiera un poco?— volvió a preguntar ofendida.

—¿Y esa es tu manera de intervenir?— preguntó ahora Miki — ¿Poniendo palabras en la boca de todos nosotros, pese a que ya habíamos aceptado el incesto de Rin y Len?— ella también usaba un tomo más que agresivo con la Megurine, pese a que en el pasado le había guardado el más fortalecido de los respetos.

—¡¿Aceptado?!— exclamó Luka, ahora siendo ella la indignada, levantándose —¿Sabes tan siquiera lo que piensan todos de este par de incestuosos?— los señalo con desprecio —Por si no lo sabes, ellos se han convertido en un carga innecesaria para todos— afirmó con toda la razón que poseía.

—Eso no es verdad, nosotros los apoyamos, aunque al principio no nos pareció lo más correcto del mundo— le refutó Lily, pareciendo que lo habría dicho varias veces en la anterior discusión con Luka.

—No, no es verdad, ustedes no son todos— le contradijo a la rubia —Los directivos de Vocaloid, los encargados de publicidad de Crypton, todas las personas quienes les han ayudado a llegar a ser algo en el mundo del espectáculo, incluyendo a los mismo fanáticos, se han sentido traicionados por aquellas cosas que ustedes publicaron de manera egoísta— volvió su cabeza para mirar a Len y a Rin y decirles aquello.

—¡Pues eso es una lástima!— exclamó Rin —Nosotros ya nos hemos esforzado demasiado en darles perfección durante los últimos seis años, y no tenemos por qué ser ningún jodido modelo de rectitud o de moralidad que ellos quieren que seamos— clamaba por su libre albedrio.

—Suenas como una idiota diciendo eso— dijo Luka con desesperación mientras que colocaba la palma de su mano en la frente —Puedes hacer lo que tú quieras como tú quieras, eso lo sabes— quitó su mano para mirarla con ira señalándola con el dedo firme frente a su cara —Pero si tus acciones, o de las de tu hermano, terminan dañando a los demás, no esperes aceptación ni reconocimiento de nadie, sino todo lo contrario, porque a nadie le gusta que un par de mocosos incestuosos— le aseguró con severidad, resistiendo sus ansias de recurrir a la fuerza física para desahogar su ira.

—¡Pues pueden quedarse con su aceptación si lo quieren!— esta vez fue Len quien intercedió por Rin, tomando el dedo de la peli rosada y apartándolo de la cara de su hermana.

—Además de que esas personas no importan— intervino de repente Gumi, entrando por primera vez a la conversación desde que los gemelos habían llegado —Esas personas son unas interesadas, que sólo desean obtener algo de ellos y de nosotros— lo decía como si no fuera algo evidente —Lo importante es que nosotros, quienes vivimos en esta casa, toleremos lo que ellos hacen y les puedan apoyar en lo más mínimo— por supuesto, que dejaba fuera a todos los que no estaba de acuerdo con ellos, es decir, Kiyoteru, Yuuki, Mizki, y Yuma.

—Ustedes son tan ignorantes…— se exasperó la peli rosada —Que no se dan cuenta de que están lastimando también a aquellas personas quienes los protegen— dijo entre dientes, soportando su propia ira —Quizá ustedes no se hayan dado cuenta de eso— le indicó a Gumi, Lily, Miki y Piko —Pero deberían de saber que Miku, Kaito y Meiko ya no están dispuestos a poner las manos al fuego por ustedes, porque se han dado cuenta de lo ridículo que es su simple deseo— les indicó a manera de reproche.

—¡Eso no es verdad!— refutó Rin —¡Ellas nos siguen apoyando!—

—¿Entonces porqué Miku no se ha atrevido a decirle a todos sus fanáticos que les apoya a ustedes dos en su difícil situación, tal y como lo prometió?— con esa pregunta dejó callados a los dos gemelos, al igual que al resto de los Vocaloids, quienes no se habían enterado plenamente de todo aquel asunto del abandono de Miku, lo cual significaba también el abandono de Kaito.

Sin mencionar que Meiko, al momento de contar todo aquello a Luka, estaría colocándose de su lado de manera discreta.

—Ya lo hará— aseguró Rin —Sólo necesita tiempo para hacer las cosas bien— intentó convencerse a sí misma, ignorando lo absurdo que resultaba imaginarse a Miku rompiendo las reglas de por una vez, como si nada le importara más que el bienestar de ellos dos.

—Claro que si, di eso cuanto quieras— despreció Luka su pobre credibilidad —Sólo espera un tiempo más y te darás cuenta de cómo todos empiezan a notar la pesada carga que ustedes provocan, y terminan abandonándolos a los dos— reprochó de manera sumamente certera. Miki intentó contradecirle, pero Rin la Kagamine le ganó la palabra.

—¡¿Entonces cuál es tu puta solución?!— preguntó Rin llegando a su límite de tantas acusaciones y declaraciones malintencionadas de la peli rosada —¡Todo lo que has hecho desde que llegaste, ha sido insultarnos y empeorar las cosas!— gritó con fuerza —Pero no he escuchado ninguna solución— Len se acercó más a ella, después de que su mano hubiera sido apretada por la chica.

—Rin, tranquilízate un poco— le dijo con preocupación en una voz muy pasiva —Vas a lastimarte a ti y a nuestro bebé…— intentó seguir diciendo, pero notó que la chica no se tranquilizaba.

—Saben muy bien cuál sería la única solución, y no es algo que estén dispuestos a hacer— les dijo a ambos —Dense cuenta de lo mucho que ya han jodido las cosas y dejen de vivir en ese tonto mundo de fantasía que tienen— justamente después de eso, caminó por entre los dos, y continuó su camino hasta subir escaleras arriba.

Lily y Gumi se quedaron incrédulas de la actitud tan filosa de la peli rosada, pues pareciera que ella estaba presente para representar a todos lo que odiaran al incesto de una manera pura. Miki no esperó nada más y tomó a Piko de la mano, para alentarlo a caminar también escaleras arriba, destinada a continuar con la discusión y seguir insistiéndole a la Megurine de lo errada que estaba su suposición, con solo algunas lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos a causa de la ira que tenía contra ella, y por lo mucho que deseaba que sus palabras lograran cambiar algo de verdad en el destino de sus amigos.

Y los gemelos. Ella solamente se sentó en el sofá, al lado de Len, quien no podía evitar sentirse extremadamente acongojado por aquellas cosas que había dicho su supuesta amiga, sintiendo que le había fallado a su amada prometida al momento de tener que protegerla.

—Rinny… no te preocupes por nada…— intentó tranquilizarla, aún sin saber que decir, pues ni siquiera él creía en sus propias palabras. Y antes de siquiera terminar una falsa apología, su querida hermana rompió a llorar, soltando un sonoro y continuo llanto desconsolado.

Len la abrazó como pudo, acariciando su cabeza con toda la ternura y delicadeza que le quedaba, comenzando a sentir como sus propios ojos se llenaban de lágrimas de dolor compartido con su hermana.

¿Por qué le había afectado tanto aquello que había dicho Luka? No era nada que no pudieran imaginar después de todo.

Más bien era el completo y total sentimiento de pérdida que les traía aquello que decía. Y es que, aunque en un principio, no se habían preocupado por nada más que el bienestar de su hijo o hija, ahora se daban cuenta de que ya nada sería como antes, todo el embarazo se había vuelto un proceso irreversible de sus vidas, y todo indicaba que las cosas irían de mal en peor, tanto para ellos dos, como para su futuro retoño. Y el problema era, que tan mal llegarían a estar, y si ya era demasiado tarde para intentar mejorar las cosas.

**¿Acaso ya todo estaba perdido?**

* * *

><p>Fin del capítulo 16.<p>

—

—

—

* * *

><p>Notas finales: Muy Bien, lamento haber tardado tanto en subir este capítulo, es sólo que me he ocupado en otras cosas, nada muy importante, solamente el instituto, que implica ciento de exámenes, pruebas, proyectos, etc, etc y eso consume como el 80% de mi tiempo y dinero :. Además he comenzado a escribir un fanfic para una página de Facebook, llamada: Novelas Len y Rin, espero que pasen por la página si pueden y busquen mi fanfic :P me llamo Little Kagamine.

Espero que no les haya parecido un capítulo particularmente depresivo, sólo intento que Len y Rin lleguen al punto en el que de verdad tengan que tomar decisiones relevantes, llegar a cuestionarse de verdad de si lo que hacen vale la pena, y sobre todo, que tengan que darse cuenta de lo que de verdad es el amor para poder superar cualquier cosa.

Con respecto a Luka, se preguntarán "¿Qué le pasó? ¿Por qué odia tanto el incesto?" Y yo les responderé diciéndoles: Que no se, en verdad creo que ella simplemente odia el incesto y ya, nada fuera de este mundo. De hecho, el odio al incesto es de lo más común, y sabía que necesitaba a un personaje que hiciera algo más que simplemente repudiarlo, sino detestarlo con toda el alma. El porqué he elegido a Luka para eso, bueno, tiene su solución. Y si, su hermano se involucrará, aunque no de la manera que piensa, ¿Por qué otra razón lo sacaría de Estados unidos?

En fin, muchas gracias por haber leído el capítulo pasado, muchas gracias a:

**MASCARAMENTAL357: Gracias por tu review :D, las creencias son las creencias :P eso es todo**

**Lilliam: Jeje, si perdón, capítulo de relleno :c pero espero haber rellenado este mejor :P y perdón si no tuvo suficiente incesto orz pero te prometo un one—shot incestuoso en cualquier momento :D**

¡Vaya! Sólo dos reviews, lamento mucho si no hice un buen capítulo :c pero quiero que sepan que de verdad me esfuerzo en escribir lo mejor que pueda, y sé que puede que eso no les interese, pero de verdad me gustaría poder crear algo que les gustara, que les conmoviera, pero supongo que hasta ese momento, seguiré aquí publicando sólo para cierta persona quien me ha seguido desde siempre ;) y para mi :3

Muchas gracias por leer, recuerden que los reviews son como mi botín tras la gran aventura que representa escribir estos capítulos :D

Me despido…

.

.

.

.

BYE_.—

P.D.: Prefieren capítulos de este tamaño? o más cortos?, o quizá más largos?


	20. Un buen día, con un final difícil

Capítulo 17

Vocaloid no me pertenece.

* * *

><p>Era de noche en la casa de los vocaloids, mientras que en el cuarto de los Kagamine, al ser ya pasada la media noche, ambos chicos habían decidido ir a dormir.<p>

En aquella habitación oscura, ahora se podía observar una pequeña cuna con barrotes y sabanas blancas, con una pequeña aplanadora de peluche que habían encontrado curioseando por allí. Se podría decir que los dos planeaban ya con anticipación el nacimiento de su bebé. No era su error el motivarse por el hecho de imaginarse a su descendencia teniendo un futuro tierno y digno, cualquier par de padres haría eso.

Ahora temían que no solo los peligros de genéticos del incesto fueran a afectar a su hijo, sino también los peligros de la sociedad en la que crecería, en la sociedad que habitaría.

¿Podrían quitarle a su bebé?

Era el pensamiento con el que durmió Rin, dejando salir algunas lágrimas de terror al cerrar sus ojos e intentando dejar todo aquello a otro día en el cual no se sintiera tan descompuesta, mientras que inhalaba y exhalaba con algo de dificultad a causa de la repentina tristeza que volvía a invadirla.

Len por su parte, se mantuvo ligeramente a raya de ella desde que los dos se habían metido a la cama, pues ninguna de sus palabras le habría ayudado en el pasado a comprenderla mejor.

Ahora comprendía lo terrible que había sido aquella decisión, pues ahora se miraba apartado emocionalmente de su gemela, de una manera tan fría y tan estática como lo estaba ahora.

La miraba, la miraba con los ojos a punto de explotar en un mar de lágrimas, y de un corazón completamente destrozado. ¿Qué hacer en ese momento? No había manera en la que una sola de sus palabras le devolviera la seguridad que tanto veían los dos cuando todo aquel incidente del embarazo comenzó. Y sabía que solamente sus palabras servían para ella.

Intentó levantarse un poco, aún son la mirada inexpresiva. Colocándose en cuatro para verla de manera directa desde arriba, con ambas manos al lado de su cabeza y las piernas por junto a sus muslos.

Era simplemente hermosa de contemplarla, y en ese momento él sabía que no podría tocarla, no como antes ella le habría permitido, aunque esa era la última cosa que él quisiera ahora mismo.

Ella dormía de medio lado, un poco inclinada a la derecha, casi cayendo sobre su propia espalda, y con sus dos brazos a los lados de su cuerpo. Su cabello cubría con suavidad sus ojos, y la mitad de su cara, por lo que solo se alcanzaba a ver como la respiración salía de su boca.

Len movió su cabello para intentar verla mejor, visualizarla con cuidado, para intentar volver a sentir ese pasional e intenso fuego que miraba en ella cada noche en la que compartían la cálida cama en la que estaban ahora.

Pero nada de eso fue lo que encontró, la ver sus parpados enrojecidos por los cuales aún persistían algunas lágrimas secas medias, y otras cuantas que se esforzaban por huir de los lagrimales.

Y entonces Len no pudo evitar ponerse a llorar. Con un rompimiento tal que el mismo se sorprendió, dejando salir, un incesante jadeo que le provocaba dolor en la garganta en cada momento en el que intentaba reprimirlo.

Pronto dejó salir esas lágrimas que ya tenía preparadas desde hacía semanas, desde la última vez que había llorado con verdadera tristeza. Intentaba limpiar sus ojos con rapidez para evitar que aquello despertara a su prometida, pero las pequeñas gotas de fluido salado se filtraban por entre las hebras de su cabello mientras que él intentaba no perder el equilibrio al comenzar a morder su dedo derecho para evitar así que los jadeos de tristeza se hicieran notar en esa habitación.

Lloraba por la impotencia de ver a su hermana en decadencia, afrontándose a algo que ella no debería de sufrir, presa de aquellas personas a las cuales no les interesaba ni su bienestar, ni su salud mental.

Se figuraba ahora, lo mucho que representaría como fracaso ante ella, pues sabía que en el pasado, el representaría algo así como un súper héroe. Alguien quien pudiera arreglar cualquier cosa sin mucho trabajo, alguien a quien gritar por auxilio cuando no supiera que hacer, alguien quien la protegiera inquebrantablemente de todo el mal visto y por ver en el mundo entero.

Y ahora le fallaba.

Recordaba cómo le juraba que, de haber estado él, siendo su sirviente en la época medieval, jamás habría permitido que le tocaran y que hubiera muerto antes de dejar que el mundo la hiciera culpable de cualquier crimen. Pero ella juró que el peor daño posible, sería su ausencia, por lo que acordaron que, de estar en una situación así, pelearían contra todo el mundo de ser necesario, y que morirían juntos, para estar juntos en muerte, antes que separados por la vida.

En otra ocasión, él habría dicho que, aun estando atrapado tras una reja, jamás dejaría de amarla, y que continuaría comunicándose siempre con ella. Pero ella le prometió que haría hasta lo imposible para tirar aquella reja, o aquel muro de ser necesario para volver a estar junto con él, por lo que tuvo que pactar que le ayudaría a tirar esa barrera que los separase, así fuera lo último que hiciera.

Él siempre había sido su mitad, su alma gemela, por decirlo de manera más simple.

Pero entonces Len comprendió algo. Se dio cuenta de que ese momento, esa gran prueba de pelear contra el mundo entero, o de tirar un muro que les separaba, estaba ocurriendo ahora mismo. Era por eso por lo cual sus palabras no bastaban, y por lo cual tendría que hacer algo más que eso para poder mantenerse a su lado.

Se percató entonces, de lo ridículo que era que se dedicara a llorar a escondidas de ella, pudiendo ser que le apoyara y le cuidara como lo habría prometido, aunque para esto bastarían más que palabras.

Limpió sus ojos mientras sentía su garganta liberarse del dolor de los jadeos involuntarios mientras que comenzaba a sonreír. Acarició el rostro de su hermana con suavidad, antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

Tal vez no podría cambiar el mundo entero, y tal vez este continuara siendo tan feo como siempre lo ha sido y siempre lo será. Pero recordaba que para ella, el mundo entero podría ser algo tan simple como una noche de pasión, o una tarde de diversión, o una mañana de relajación.

Se prometió a si mismo que, de ahora en adelante, se esforzaría por darle la mayor cantidad de alegría a su hermana y prometida, que de ahora en adelante, él mismo se encargaría de ella en todo sentido, y le brindaría de la alegría de su día, así fuera lo último que haga.

Se volvió a recostar mientras se metía debajo de las sábanas, sujetándola por la cadera, quedando en posición de cucharita, con sus piernas por detrás de las de ella, y respirando levemente en su cuello, para abrazarla con cariño, cosa que al parecer, suavizó el sueño amargo de la chica.

A partir de mañana, él le daría a Rin el mejor día que hubiera tenido en años.

* * *

><p>Apenas habían sido unas horas desde que el sol había salido, en realidad, apenas unos cuantos minutos, mientras que los gemelos Kagamine ya se encontraban en el pequeño camino de hormigón que se encontraba circulando el parque que quedaba cerca de su casa. Los dos estaban trotando energéticamente, o al menos esa era la idea inicial de Len, pues había terminado esperando a que su hermana lo alcanzara a unos cien metros de diferencia.<p>

Len iba vestido con un pants deportivo de color gris al igual que su sudadera, y una banda para el sudor en la frente. Mientras que el conjunto de Rin era de color verde claro.

Únicamente se mantenía levantando las rodillas a manera de trote estático en su lugar, mientras veía a la chica dar pasos cortos para cansarse menos, dando fuertes y amplios respiros, que ante el oído de Len, podían llegar a tornarse ligeramente eróticos, recordándole incluso a los momentos que compartían juntos en la comodidad de su cama.

—Apresúrate Rin, estás perdiendo mucho el paso últimamente— le gritó mientras que continuaba a un paso mucho más lento.

—Bueno, quizá sea porque comienzo a cargar con el peso de otro cuerpo— contestó ella mientras continuaba a su paso, seguido de un muy petulante Len, quien daba pasos altos y cortos.

Len rió un poco mientras le miraba correr apresuradamente hasta su lado. Adoraba cuando trataba aquel tema con tanta ligereza, le hacía sentir que aquello iba en una buena dirección, que podrían sobrevivir a todo aquello con un tanto de su típico humor de hermanos.

—Bueno, en todo caso, creo que deberías de esforzarte un poco más, o de otra manera, tendremos a un bebé flojo cuando nazca— le reclamó con el mismo tono de burla que ella misma había usado sobre si misma antes.

—De eso ni hablar— exclamó Rin mientras intentaba mantener un ritmo más veloz, y continuar a la par con el caminar de su gemelo.

Tan solo unos minutos después, los dos se recargara sobre un barandal blanco de un pequeño puente peatonal que permitía cruzar por sobre el pequeño lago artificial del parque.

—Y dime, Len, ¿Porqué decidiste que despertarme a las seis de la mañana para salir a trotar en el frio de la mañana sería una buena idea para empezar el día?— le preguntó sin siquiera demostrar un solo indicio de molestia en su voz, pues una vez tranquilizándose y respirando, sentía todo su cuerpo más ligero y relajado que antes.

—No fui yo quien dijo que así era como comenzaban los buenos días, esa fuiste tú— le recordó mientras pasaba su mano por sobre su hombro —Y créemelo Rin, que de ahora en adelante, me encargaré de que tus días sean completamente placenteros— le aseguró mientras le besaba sobre el ojo derecho.

—Sabes que no podemos darnos el lujo de relajarnos así como así— se entristeció Rin mientras intentaba aceptar aquel beso de manera completamente voluntaria.

—Rinny, no digas que no te mereces disfrutar de estos meses de tu embarazo, y no solo lo digo por ti, sino que también por nuestro bebé, tan solo imagina el daño que le debe de hacer el estrés que sientes ahora— intentó convencerla con quietud, mientras que le tomaba de la mano —Cualquier otra mujer se tomaría estos meses libres de trabajo, y dejaría que su esposo le apoyara en lo que necesitara, y que la consintiera, déjame aunque sea darte lo que yo sé que mereces—

Rin comprendió que se trataría de algo muy importante para Len, y que al fin y al cabo, podría ser algo bueno para ella el intentar relajarse un poco más, quizá olvidando el asunto de Luka, de su posible deceso de vocaloid, y de la falta de cariño por parte de la gran y aplastante mayoría de sus fanáticos.

—De acuerdo, intentaré olvidarme de todos los problemas por ahora, eso si los problemas no vienen a tocar a nuestra puerta— aclaró Rin mientras abrazaba al chico por la cadera y aproximaba su cabeza contra su pecho, sintiendo una ligera humedad a causa del sudor que traspasaba la sudadera, pero nada que no hubiera sentido antes.

—Muy bien, pues prepárate para pasarla bien, como la princesa que eres— le abrazó de vuelta para besarle en la frente, antes de volver a empezar a trotar.

—¡Espera, ninguna princesa embarazada correría ocho kilómetros en vida!— le reclamó la chica enojada mientras intentaba seguirle el paso.

—Lo haría si quisiera mantener su esbelta figura— le recordó el chico la razón inicial por la que habían salido a trotar en primer lugar, sabiendo que no habría sido muy convincente, pero suficiente para doblegar su ansia de dormir horas extra.

* * *

><p>Horas más tarde, los dos se encontraban en una de las terrazas de la casa, en donde se encontraba una gran piscina, la cual tenía la característica de poder producir un ligero oleaje en toda su extensión.<p>

Dentro de ella, y muy poco habitual, se encontraban nadando Len y Rin, quienes preferían evadirla la mayor parte del año, debido a que preferían nadar solos que en compañía de sus compañeros vocaloid. Rin usaba un bikini de color blanco con unas cuantas flores rosadas estampadas, y Len usaba un bóxer largo y negro sin líneas o marcas.

Rin se metía dentro de un enorme salvavidas de color blanco con el cual flotaba por todo el lugar, mientras que Len se sujetaba de este para no caer en la parte profunda de la piscina.

Pese a que pareciera que ambos trabajaban y jugaran juntos, a decir verdad, Len se la pasaba escupiendo el agua que Rin le lanzaba con las manos, aprovechando que él, apenas y sabía nadar un poco.

—Rin, ya basta, vas a hacer que me ahogue— exclamó Len mientras chapoteaba un poco, lanzando un poco de agua de regreso, pero solo provocando más risas por parte de Rin, sin darse cuenta de que dejaban que la corriente los llevara.

Len decidió sumergirse un poco, tan solo para salir de la vista de la chica, simulando su propio hundimiento a causa de haber tragado demasiada agua.

—¿Len?— preguntó Rin un poco asustada al ver a su gemelo desaparecer de la vista, tan solo para sentir sus pies ser jalados por un par de manos, que la arrebataron de la seguridad del salvavidas para llevarla a las profundidades de la piscina.

—Te tengo— exclamó Len triunfante mientras salía del agua con su hermana en brazos, cargándola como a una novia, para después dejarla caer sobre el agua.

—¡Me asustaste de verdad!— le reclamó mientras le daba débiles golpes en el pecho a causa del enojo.

Luego de esto, Len logró sujetarla de ambas muñecas, para acercarse más a ella y plantar un beso en sus labios, mientras que los dos llegaban a la parte menos profunda de la piscina y se abrazaban mientras profundizaban el beso, siendo apenas la llegada del medio día.

—Nunca me iría así de simple— comentó Len mientras le tomaba de la cintura y comenzaba a besarla.

—Si te vas, llévame contigo— contestó Rin, viendo que su hermano aprovechaba la situación para acercarse más a ella.

—¿Pero luego quien cuidaría a nuestro pequeño?— dudó Len mientras Rin comenzaba a besar por debajo de su mandíbula.

—Los dos lo cuidaríamos desde arriba, y lo protegeríamos de todo— contestó ella con alegría, provocando que Len se distrajera los suficiente, deseando permanecer con esa respuesta en lugar de continuar hablando más.

—Pero que agradable es el amor juvenil— comentó Thel mientras observaba a los jóvenes desde la ventana de la oficina del Maestro, o al menos uno de los cuartos que el reconocía como su oficina, —A veces me es difícil de observarlo, pues el desencanto amoroso habita en cualquier esquina de la vida diaria, hasta el punto en el que se desconoce la verdadera esencia del amor— comentó con seriedad mientras su hermano Mikhail se acercaba a su lado.

—Me parece, Thel, que debiste de haberte dedicado a las escritura de historias románticas ligeras, en lugar de ser sacerdote, eso iría más contigo— comentó Salta desde la espalda de ambos.

—No hermano mío, de ninguna manera, el único amor verdadero, es el que Dios siente por sus hijos, y que nosotros podemos tener de vez en cuando el goce de tener entre nosotros.

—Espero que no se comporten tan amorosos, porque yo pensaba nadar en esa piscina, y no pienso llenarme de material genético incestuoso de nadie— dijo despectivamente el médico, dando la media vuelta y encontrando a su hermano Salta, sentado frente a él.

—De acuerdo, espero que dejen de observarlos, porque no se supone que ellos sepan que se puede entrar a esta sala— les recomendó Salta mientras se recargaba en su asiento.

—Esta mansión es bastante grande, y llena de secretos, me parece que no es muy legal todo lo que tienes aquí— acusó el médico mientras se sentaba frente al escritorio negro en el cual estaba sentado el Maestro.

—La construyó un diseñador y arquitecto árabe hace casi veinte años, para un propietario ruso el cual murió tan pronto como la habitó, y yo me quedé con ella— comentó de la nada, revelando ese pequeño detalle antes mencionado —Según entiendo, era para esconder chicas japonesas de la policía hasta que se pudieran ir del país— sacó un cigarrillo nuevo de su bolsillo y comenzó a fumar tan pronto como lo encendió.

—A veces desearía que cada cosa que sale de tu boca fuera un chiste vulgar y acido, así evitaría saber todo lo que se— se lamentó el sacerdote mientras tocaba el puente de su nariz.

—Igualmente, aunque me quitaría la diversión de verte caer al final de tu vida, cuando una jodida patrulla de la DEA interrumpa tu sueño y el de los demás vocaloids y te condenen a cincuenta años por posesión de narcóticos— le deseó un final terrible a su hermano mayor el médico.

—Igualmente— respondió Salta mientras sacaba su tableta electrónica y la colocaba sobre el escritorio, para después levantarse de manera dramática, apoyando las manos contra este —Muy bien, es momento de ponernos serios— comentó con voz profunda mientras giraba la tableta y daba un pequeño toque, mostrando la página que deseaba mostrarles, presumiendo su control en esta al hacerlo.

—¿Nos has mandado a llamara para una reunión de negocios o planeación estratégica?— preguntó Thel, dudando de nuevo de la sanidad mental de su hermano mayor.

—Prefiero el término, charla táctica— le corrigió mientras miraba a sus propias manos sobre la tableta, para luego bajarlas y dejar que los otros dios vieran la noticia, mientras que comenzaba a explicarla —Como ya sabrán, hace unos días tan solo, la noticia del embarazo y en general, de toda la relación incestuosa de Len y Rin, causó una fuerte reacción negativa sobre toda la red y el ciberespacio, es decir, algo que provocó reacciones tanto de oriente como occidente, de los liberales como conservadores, y de los fanáticos con quienes no sabían de Vocaloid, etc.—

Comenzó a dar recordatorios, provocando que ambos adultos asintieran, comprendiendo lo que decía.

—Pues permítanme decir, que el internet, tal y como se le conoce, es sumamente predecible, y tal y como lo observé en uno de mis modelos de predicción, la marea cambia de dirección para el asunto de los Kagamine— señaló a una pequeña línea que indicaba los comentarios de cierta publicación —Verán, siempre que algo se hace famoso en internet, hay la posibilidad de que las opiniones se dividan en los que tienen la razón y los que no la tienen, pero eso depende del apoyo que se tenga, en este caso, quienes estaban en lo "correcto" era aquellos quienes insultaban a Len y Rin, y los criticaban por su comportamiento incestuoso—

—Pero… espera, me parece que estás cayendo en una falacia— intervino el sacerdote con voz pasiva —El que la mayoría de las personas crean que tienen la razón en un asunto, no hace verdad esa posibilidad, por más que esas personas crean que eso es verdad— razonó si ningún problema.

—Me sorprende que seas tú quien dice eso…— dijo en voz baja el médico.

—Bienvenido al internet, compuesto al noventa por ciento de falacias— comentó de la nada Salta, —Como quiera, al ser este el internet, se tiene la tendencia predecible de que, cualquier cosa que se vuelva popular, en poco tiempo, tendrá detractores, quienes creerán que esa cosa se ha vuelto muy usada, por lo que creerán que ir en contra de eso, los hará sobresalir por encima de los cibernautas comunes— comenzó a explicar sin mucha dificultad, mostrando un montón de comentarios negativos hacia los rubios —Pero entonces, cuando todas las personas vean que lo que te coloca de nuevo por sobre el resto, es ir en contra del resto, todos irán en contra de la idea inicial—

—Pero… si se supone que ahora todos están en contra de la idea inicial porque era demasiado popular, el que todos se cambien al lado contrario, ¿No hará que esta propuesta sea ahora la más popular, lo que lo volverá la más "mainstream"?— intentó argumentar el doctor, colocando sus manos a comillas por decir aquello.

—Normalmente, la parte que se irá en contra de la idea más popular de manera inicial, será menor a la cantidad de personas quienes estaban inicialmente en esta, y lo mismo ocurrirá cuando la idea menos popular, se vuelva la más popular, provocando que un grupo menor regrese a la idea "Correcta" al principio, y continuará así, hasta que deje de importar— dijo con simpleza mientras señalaba un grupo de comentarios que apoyaban a los Kagamine.

Allí había de todo, desde personas las cuales llamaban opresores y conservadores a los que atacaban a Len y Rin, apelando al derecho de la libertad de todas las personas de tener relaciones con quien quieran, hasta personas que afirmaban, de manera científica, que el surgimiento de una atracción incestuosa entre gemelos idénticos de distinto genero, era tan natural como cualquier otro gusto sexual.

Lo que más impresionaba, era que muchos de ellos parecían representar a un grupo que defendía a Len y a Rin, tratando el desprecio a estos como un acto retrograda, comprable con el racismo y la homofobia.

—Me sorprende que estén siguiendo una tendentica tan predecible, y a la vez tan errada— opinó el sacerdote, viendo a sus dos hermanos mientras que tomaba la tableta y comenzaba a leer los comentarios.

—No siempre ocurre, hay casos, como cuando el estado se aprovecha de una persona, o cuando hay un abuso de autoridad demasiado grande, en los que este efecto es menor al de los casos de personas unitarias como estos— justificó el Maestro.

—¿Y ahora está ocurriendo? ¿La gente está empezando a apoyar mucho más a la Len y Rin sólo porque les parece muy usado el hecho de que se les odie de manera pública?— preguntó de nuevo incrédulo el sacerdote, mirando con una mano en la boca aquellas palabras que la gente discutía con fiereza.

—No te preocupes, cualquier daño que hayan hecho a los Kagamine, dentro de poco se verá olvidado, después de todo, no hay ninguna razón por la cual deberían de odiarlos por demasiado tiempo— discutió con claridad, sin necesidad de pensar en que su razonamiento estaba errado.

—Pero… ¿Es un hecho que hay más apoyo para los Kagamine? O crees que tu modelo teórico está errado— preguntó el doctor, intentando buscar la quinta para al gato.

—Observa, los grupos que los apoyan obtienen seguidores cada vez más rápido, hay una oleada de fans de vocaloid que regresan a los grupos de fanáticos, muchos de ellos a decir que siempre quisieron a Len y a Rin, y otros más que sólo le restan importancia al asunto, es decir, que promueven el completo ignore del tema— aquello podría ser una mejor solución al fin y al cabo.

—De acuerdo, en ese caso, el acoso virtual se detendrá dentro de poco— concluyó el sacerdote —Muchas gracias por informarnos, quizá de esta manera, Len y Rin puedan sentirse un poco más tranquilos, para centrarse más en el tema de la boda— dijo con una ligera reverencia antes de intentar levantarse.

—No se vayan aún— reclamó el Maestro —Si los he llamado, ha sido para poder planear el siguiente pasa de la acción— comentó de la nada, sacando un poco de la intriga que continuaba rondando por la mente de sus hermanos.

—Plan de acción, ¿Para mejorar las cosas?— dijo el doctor mientras miraba a su hermano sentarse de nuevo a su lado.

—Claro que si, esto sólo significa que la cantidad de personas que apoyan a los Kagamine, se tornará alto cual marea dentro de poco, por lo que será conveniente que ellos dos se case de una buena vez, a decir verdad, en la siguiente semana—les informó de un momento para otro, sin siquiera premeditar nada.

—¡¿Casarlos?!— exclamó el médico —¿Con los problemas que han ocurrido?— para él, la opción del matrimonio incestuoso aún se encontraba tras una brecha de incertidumbre.

—Claro que se, si no es ahora, ¿Cuando?— preguntó el Maestro, restando importancia del asunto — ¿Acaso quieres que Rin luzca un vestido extra grande y que vaya con una enorme barriga de vaca al altar? Eso no atrae gente— declaró de manera superflua.

— ¿Gente, a que haces referencia con eso?— preguntó Thel, pero fue ignorado.

—No, me imaginaba que ambos contraerían nupcias en cuanto el hijo naciera, ya sabes, para poder festejar que saldría bien y que todo estaba en orden— razonó un poco —De esta manera, al menos tendríamos una justificación para decir que el matrimonio incestuoso era tan valido como el matrimonio heterosexual, y que podía producir similares resultados— lo miraba todo desde un punto frio, como siempre el ojo de un científico obsesivo como él lo era.

—Claro que no, eso haría parecer que se sienten inseguros de sus propias acciones, como si quisieran esperar a que su hijo saliera bien para poder empezar a vivr una vida de casados, sería algo cobarde, a mi parecer— expresó a manera de protesta el Maestro, por aquel comentario.

—Pero no hay muchos problemas con casarlos... es decir, con las legalidades y con la iglesia, ¿O acaso todo está bien?— se expresó dudoso de aquella respuesta del bienestar de todo el asunto relacionado al posible matrimonio.

—Thel ya ha expresado su disposición, y yo me he encargado de borrar cualquier rastro que haya a su nombre con respecto a la introducción de sus nombres a modo de pareja de casados en el sistema civil, lo único que quedaría, sería ver si existe algún error que debamos rectificar, o que haya algo que no esté llendo como debería— dijo mientras volteaba a ver al sacerdote de manera acusadora, como si estuviera preguntando en el proceso.

—Todo se encuentra de manera maravillosa, hasta ahora, nadie se ha enterado a plenitud de mis acciones, lo que convertiría a esta, en una unión en privado— declaró con simpleza.

—Estoy sorprendido, actuar a la sombra de la iglesia es justamente lo que nunca pensé que harías— sonrió Salta mientras continuaba mirando a su hermano con una sonrisa burlona.

—Bueno, hermano mío, ciertamente, te recuerdo que el espíritu que me guía en mis acciones, no busca otra cosa que la justicia, y la igualdad en los tratos entre los hombres, y juzgar como pecado a un acto carente de maldad cualquiera, iría en contra de mis principios— repitió aquello que antes había aclarado —Y mis principios frente a Dios, van por delante de cualquier institucionalismo del hombre— sintiéndose satisfecho de expresarse de esa manera, comenzó a cuestionar —Pero saliendo un poco del tema, me gustaría que aclararas ese dicho que dijiste, "Eso no atrae gente" me parece ¿Es un dicho local?— intentó presuponer ante la tremenda preocupación que tenía.

—No es un decir, hermano mío, literalmente, quiero presentar la boda de Len y Rin como un evento televisivo de pago— dijo secamente, sin siquiera volver a mostrar una sonrisa burlona, dejando incluso un poco impresionado al doctor.

—Salta, te acabo de decir que es una unión en privado, algo de lo cual la gente, mucho menos la gente de la iglesia, se debiera de enterar, ¿Y pretendes lucrar con eso?— se sintió ofendido el clérigo, en especial con la última parte.

—Bueno, obviamente aún no me decido por la cantidad que cobraré, o si será mayor a la de los conciertos, aunque bien podría pedir a Miku y al resto que actuase en vivo antes, durante o después de la ceremonia— sugirió aquella idea que tenía en mente de pronto.

—Sería excelente que Len y Rin cantasen alguno de sus clásicos románticos durante esta— propuso también el médico, como buen fan de la franquicia de Vocaloid.

— ¿Se dan cuenta de lo que están realmente hablando?— les regañó Thel, saliendo un poco de su habitual clase.

—Por favor, ¿Creías de verdad que un par de estrellas musicales y del espectáculo visual como Len y Rin tendrían una boda normal, sin las sombras de su profesión? Es algo que deben por ser parte de Vocaloid, y yo pienso tomar aprovecharlo— contestó ante el regaño del padre.

—Me imaginaría que su unión sería más como la de Romeo y Julieta, o como el cuento tradicional del Santo Valentín, sólo eso— recordó aquellas ideas que tenía en un inicio al apoyar un matrimonio incestuoso.

—No digas que la unión sería como la de Romeo y Julieta, esa es una historia llena de tragedia innecesaria, piensa mejor en que Rin es algo así como Cenicienta— sacó de la nada el Maestro, pensando en que ese sería el tema a tratar en ese momento.

—Eso era de una de sus canciones— le interrumpió Mikhail, sonando de nuevo como un "Geek" en ese asunto.

— ¿De verdad? Bueno, ya me parecía que lo recordaba de algún lugar—

Rectificó Salta, saliendo de su asombro por unos segundos para considerar su falta de memoria en las canciones de sus artistas como algo verdaderamente dañino, ofensivo, o signo de preocupación por su adicción a los narcóticos, pero desechando ese pensamiento tras un corto periodo de reflexión.

—Escucha, el principal objetivo de casarlos a un temprano periodo de haber iniciado el embarazo, no es el dinero que se pueda generar, sino el levantarle el dedo corazón a todos los que dicen que ellos dos no pueden casarse, y gritarles "Váyanse al infierno"— dijo mientras levantaba el dedo corazón a la cara del padre, dándole a entender el mensaje.

— ¿De eso se tratará entonces? ¿De decirle a todo el mundo que contigo no pueden joder?— terminó de sentirse de cualquier manera culpable, y entendiendo el cometido del Maestro en todo aquello.

—Más o menos, pero créeme, que eso es también lo que quieren Len y Rin— se sintió satisfecho mientras sacaba un puro y comenzaba a fumarlo tan pronto como le quitaba la cobertura.

—Bueno, no puedo dudar en que querrían decirle eso a todo el mundo, sin excepción, inclusive a sus propios padres— concordó el médico Mikhail.

—Bien, pero has de estar consiente en que una boda de la magnitud que deseas no se puede ejecutar en tan solo una semana— recordó el sacerdote.

—No te preocupes, que ya he dado luz verde hace a nuestra joven Miki para que organice todo— les dio esa seguridad el Maestro, recargándose en su asiento mientras buscaba su tableta para comenzar a planear su venta de la boda.

— ¿Crees que ella podrá planearlo todo en una sola semana?— preguntó impresionado el doctor, sabiendo la magnitud que ese evento debería de tener.

—Me sorprendería que no lo hubiera empezado ya en secreto— concluyó el Maestro un tanto desanimado por aquello, recordando la obsesión de Miki por el orden y la seriedad que se tomaba en estos.

* * *

><p>Unas horas después de que terminase la plática de aquellos tres hermanos, que suponía haber dio completamente secreta, Len y Rin fueron un rato a jugar videojuegos a la sala, como parte del trato súper especial de consentimiento de princesa, por parte de Len a su hermanita preferida del mundo.<p>

Los dos se mantenían ocupados con los mandos de la consola, frenéticamente moviendo el par de palancas que este poseía, y presionando los gatillos superiores para provocar que sus personajes dispararan, en una lluvia de balas de alto calibre que mutilaban a sus enemigos zombis. Len se sentaba en el suelo, al lado de Rin, la cual disfrutaba recostada en el sillón.

—Perfecto— gritó Rin —Ronda treinta, un nuevo record para nosotros dos— se alegró mientras levantaba la mano al caer el último enemigo no—muerto, mostrándose en la pantalla un fluorescente numero 30.

Len sabía que ambos gustaban de videojuegos más completos, más sustanciosos, que un simple FPS de matanza instantánea y genocida, pero debía de admitir que, por todas las tensiones del trabajo, él apenas y había disfrutado la mitad de los juegos que tenían para su consola, y eso era mucho decir, considerando que antes compraban tantos juegos como podían y faltaban a las practicas hasta terminarlos, pero de esa obsesión ya años habían pasado.

Ahora podrían disfrutar de una eliminación de hordas enteras de enemigos en el juego de disparos genérico que salía cada año.

— ¡Rin—chan!— gritó una chica de cabellos rojizos mientras entraba en la sala, — ¡Rinny, debes de venir a mi cuarto ahora mismo!— imperó sobre la joven rubia mientras señalaba las escaleras de su del segundo piso.

—No tengo tiempo, Miki, debemos de probar al menos otros treinta juegos antes de que el bebé nazca y ya no tengamos tiempo de terminarlos todos— objetó la chica, volviendo a su juego.

—Bueno… sólo te quería avisar que, esta mañana misma mientras ustedes corrían como locos, llegaron los primeros artículos para su boda— los gemelos se detuvieron un poco de tiempo, volteando a verle extrañados, para luego volver a su juego.

—Miki, la boda se vio comprometida con asuntos externos, tendremos que proceder con cautela en contra del enemigo— dijo Len, emulando un poco el habla militar del juego de video.

—Sí, Faltará mucho para que sea la boda, así que no hay que apresurarnos— concluyó Rin sin siquiera voltear a verla.

—Bueno, puede que falte mucho tiempo…— dijo desilusionada Miki, sin querer revelarles la gran sorpresa de que el Maestro le había autorizado la boda para la siguiente semana —Pero… creo que a Rin le costará mucho tiempo elegir su vestido de novia— al decir esto, el dedo de Rin presionó rápidamente el botón de pausa —De entre todos los que llegaron hoy…— aclaró con algo de petulancia mientras observaba a Rin paralizada en su asiento, notándose la emoción en sus ojos.

Tan solo unos minutos después, Rin estaba dentro del cuarto de Miki, parada sobre un pequeño cajón con el cual miraba su cuerpo entero en un espejo de cuerpo completo del cuarto de la chica.

—Este vestido no me está gustando— decía un poco fastidiada mientras miraba el vestido que se ajustaba bastante a todo su cuerpo. Era un simple vestido que cubría por sobré su pecho hasta llegar a la mitad de su muslo, apenas con un corto encaje por debajo de la falda, que no alargaba más la prenda. El resto de la cola del vestido era de tela transparente y un enorme moño con flores rojas de lado derecho.

—Vamos Rin, es algo lindo— Decía Miki mientras ajustaba un pequeño cordón en su cuello, con un pequeño arreglo floral.

—Pero mira esta falda, es demasiado corta— volvió a quejarse mientras jalaba la prenda hacia abajo —Luzco demasiado las piernas, y eso no me gusta ¿Segura que este es un vestido para una boda?— dudó mientras que Miki colocaba el velo sobre su cabeza, arreglado con una diadema con la cual se ajustaba su moño.

—Tal vez se vea mejor si te colocas las botas de conjunto— dijo mientras mostraba un par de botas largas que cubrían hasta por arriba de las rodillas.

— ¡No quiero usar botas en mi boda!— dijo harta de aquello y comenzando a quitarse los complementos del vestido.

—Bien, entonces buscaremos otro— accedió la peli rosada mientras que bajaba el cierre de la espalda de la chica y permitía que se deslizara de su cuerpo, quedando sólo en su ropa interior blanca.

—Quiero algo más de princesa ¿Que acaso no hay algún vestido como el que te mostré en el dibujo?— preguntó desilusionada mientras se sentaba, y miraba como su amiga se acercaba a una enorme cantidad de cajas agrupadas en un gran bloque que ocupaba una cuarta parte de la habitación, y que había sido transportado allí de uno por uno.

—Rin, estos vestidos son diseñados por fanáticos que deseaban verte usándolos, así que es poco probable que encuentres justamente el que deseas— señaló Miki mientras que guardaba el vestido de manera ordenada.

—Por cierto, ¿Quién los creó todos? ¿Acaso mandaste hacer tantos sólo para ver cual me gustaría?— preguntó Rin, volteando a ver al menos unos sesentaicuatro vestidos en sus cajas, todas del mismo tamaño, agrupados en forma cúbica, que Miki se encargaba de mover para extraer otro vestido más.

—En realidad, la compañía que nos dirige obtuvo los derechos de estos vestidos cuando las personas quienes los diseñaron los ofrecieron de manera gratuita para ti, y esa misma empresa estaba dispuesta a venderlos de vuelta— explicó con simpleza mientras que volvía a guardar el vestido y sacaba otro más.

— ¿Y tu pediste una copia de cada uno?— volvió a preguntar extrañada.

—Así es, pues sabía que podrías usar cualquiera de ellos, así que ordené cada uno de cada uno de los que habían recibido mejor valoración del fabricante y de un par de críticos privados, para que tuvieras lo mejor de lo mejor— sonrió con alegría mientras le pasaba un vestido que se veía mucho más cubierto, sabiendo que este le gustaría más a la chica.

—De acuerdo, sólo espero que Len no tenga problemas para elegir su atuendo, aunque dijo que se comportaría lo menos quisquilloso posible— sonrió al imaginar a su hermano con un atractivo smoking, que seguramente lo haría lucir exquisito.

Mientras tanto, en el cuarto de al lado, Len se esforzaba por mantenerse quieto mientras que Piko colocaba las medidas para su traje, ajustando algunos alfileres alrededor de las piernas y de los brazos del traje color grisáceo que usaba, con un chaleco un tanto más oscuro que usaba por debajo, y un pañuelo colocando en su cuello a manera de corbata, y un par de guantes blancos que complementaban el traje entero.

—Vaya, no puedo creer que Len se vaya a casar— dijo Kaito de la nada, sentado sobre el lado de la cama del chico albino, con uno de los pies sobre el colchón.

—Si, pareciera que hace tan solo un par de semanas, Len era todavía un soltero codiciado por las mujeres, quizá con sexualidad dudosa, pero al fin y al cabo, un hombre libre— Opinó Gakupo, quien estaba recargado contra las cortinas retraídas de la ventana del albino, arrugándolas.

—Será porque hasta hace unas semanas de verdad era un hombre libre, hasta que se ató a sí mismo la soga al cuello*— Dijo Kaito en todo de presunción, para después dejar salir una serie de carcajadas, acompañadas por la sonora risa del samurái.

—Al menos yo si puedo dejar embarazada a mi novia…— susurró Len mientras acomodaba sus guantes y sus mangas.

— ¿Qué dijiste?— preguntó Kaito, sintiendo que se debería de haber ofendido con alguna de las cosas que dijo Len.

—Nada— respondió Len con algo de enojo —Si de verdad piensan que el compromiso es algo ridículo, entonces deberían de decírselo de una buena vez a sus mujeres— opinó Len de manera certera.

—No creemos que el compromiso deba de ser algo malo, sólo que no debería de ser obligado— refutó Gakupo, sintiéndose ofendido por aquellos comentarios, pues él no era la mitad de su relación que se había negado al compromiso.

—Yo tampoco, ya les he comentado que me iba a casar con Rin de todas maneras… sólo que no hallaba el momento en el cual comenzar a planificarlo todo, o cuando comenzar a hacerlo de verdad— se justificó Len, volteando a ver a suelo.

— ¿De verdad?...— Dudó Kaito de que estuviera diciendo la verdad, pero tras ver la manera en la que mantenía su mirada, entendía la manera en la que se comportaba con ese asunto, siendo algo más delicado de lo que parecía — ¿Te das cuenta de que seguirían siendo hermanos toda la vida?— preguntó como si no fuera algo sumamente obvio, intentando entender ese plan que el chico tenía.

—Ya sé, pero habíamos planeado irnos de aquí, seguir estudiando la universidad, y quizá en unos años, mudarnos a un lugar en donde nadie nos conociera, para casarnos y quizá… adoptar un hijo— dijo con un poco de esperanza mientras volteaba un poco la mirada al lado, intentando deslindarse un poco de esta confesión.

—Entonces… ¿Ibas a abandonarnos?— preguntó Gakupo un tanto resentido por aquello.

—Oigan, me agrada la música, pero estoy marcado de por vida como el shota del grupo, ustedes lo saben— dijo con molestia mientras intentaba hacer que recodaran Van'ice, un trabajo que Len recordaba con penurias —Y la verdad, a Rin y a mí nos interesaba otro tipo de música, pero sabíamos que sería imposible salir de la sombra de vocaloid, por lo que teníamos la esperanza de poder huir del mundo de la música por completo— admitió de una buena vez mientras que se ajustaba su saco por completo, intentando cerrarlo, pero dejándolo tal y como estaba, a causa del creciente calor.

— ¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora?— preguntó Kaito tras un momento de silencio incomodo.

—Planear la boda— dijo con simpleza, —Aunque creo que quizá sería mejor hacerla después de que naciera mi hijo— reflexionó un poco —Pero aún así, es bueno que la planeemos con anticipación.

— ¿Oye espera, aún no has decidido a tu padrino de bodas?— interrumpió Kaito, dándose cuenta de este pequeño detalle — ¿No crees que eso te hará falta? Después de todo es algo sumamente importante— dijo de manera más insistente.

—Es cierto…— pensó Len durante unos instantes antes de voltear a ver a sus dos amigos, de los cuales Kaito parecía ser el más dispuesto a cumplir con esa asignatura — ¿Piko, te gustaría ser mi padrino de bodas?— le propuso al peli blanco, quien seguía tomando medidas de su pierna.

— ¿Yo?— preguntó extrañado el Chico mientras veía hacia arriba a su amigo.

— ¡¿Piko?!— Gritó enojado Kaito — ¡Pero Piko es sólo un niño! Y… ni siquiera es tanto tu amigo— reclamó el peli azul, indignado por aquella rápida elección que se había tomado sin meditación previa alguna.

—Pero es muy ordenado, y se la ha pasado ayudando a Miki en todos los preparativos— volteó a ver al chico que mantenía una cara inexpresiva —Además de que sabe hacer un millón de cosas, mire, también es sastre— dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras sujetaba al chico por el hombro — ¿Quieres ser el padrino de mi boda?— preguntó animándolo un poco a que aceptara.

—De acuerdo… pero… que tengo que hacer— dijo dudoso mientras que Kaito se enojaba, al igual que como a Gakupo se le formaba un poco de resentimiento.

—Lo vez, ni siquiera sabe que hacer— volvió a reclamar Kaito —Tan siquiera si fuera Gakupo lo entendería, pues el también ha sido tu amigo…— intentó continuar reclamando, hasta que Len le calló.

— ¡Piko es un buen amigo, alguien quien jamás juzga sin conocer!— le respondió mientras acercaba al chico —Además de que aprende con rapidez, ¿Verdad Piko?— dijo con orgullo mientras sostenía al chico por los hombros, básicamente abrazándolo.

—Claro que si— supo hablar con un poco más de confianza esta vez, sujetando a Len de los brazos para mostrarse de manera un poco más tranquila con él.

—Bien, entonces, si nos disculpan, iremos con Rin a avisarle sobre el nuevo padrino de la boca— Actuó de Len de manera presuntuosa mientras se dirigía a la salida, en dirección del cuarto de Miki al otro lado del pasillo.

Al llegar hasta el cuarto, abrió la puerta de manera precipitada, tan solo para encontrarse con algo con lo cual no estaba preparado.

Frente a él, se encontraba Rin, parada sobre el banquillo, apenas volteando su mirada a la puerta, pero más importante que todo, vistiendo un suave y fino vestido de novia. La pieza era ajustada del torso, dejando ver el inicio de su pecho, con unas cuantas flores blancas de tela en la parte superior y la espalda descubierta. Le velo se ataba a una delgada diadema con encaje. Por lo demás, el vestido no era muy holgado, y tan solo la falda le llegaba hasta los pies, siendo bastante simple, sin alguna clase de arreglo de tipo princesa, pero que ondulaba al final, y un enorme moño en la parte baja de su espalda, iniciando la cola des vestido.

—Ri… Rin…— intentó hablar Len al impresionarse. No sabía exactamente porque, pero sentía que jamás había visto a Rin de una manera más hermosa antes.

— ¡Idiota!— gritó ella mientras lanzaba el arreglo floral que sostenía en las manos a la cara del chico — ¡Se supone que no me debes de ver con el vestido que voy a usar, es de mala suerte!— le reclamó mientras, inútilmente, intentaba cubrir su cuerpo entero con las manos.

— ¡Perdón, perdón, perdón!— se disculpó asustado mientras que cubría sus ojos con ambas manos, intentando hacer que las imágenes de su hermana en ese hermoso traje de novia se deshicieran de su mente.

—De todos modos no te gustaba tanto es vestido, No hay problema si te ve con otro vestido— — mencionó Miki mientras reía y miraba al chico todavía con los ojos tapados.

— ¿De verdad?— dijo Len un poco alegre mientras se quitaba las manos de los ojos y miraba a su gemela, parada sobre el banquillo, moviendo sus dedos cubiertos por los guantes largos de satén blanco.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece?— preguntó Rin mientras ponía sus brazos en la espalda y se ponía nerviosa, bajando la mirada al suelo.

—Te ves hermosa…— dijo Len mientras sentía su cara arder con un fuerte sonrojo al estar mirando su cuerpo entero, incluyendo sus caderas, y sus piernas.

— ¿De verdad lo piensas?— preguntó ella de vuelta, mientras colocaba una de sus manos en su cadera y otra en su torso, haciendo una pequeña pose.

—Claro que si… me alegra tanto que sea conmigo con quien te vas a casar— admitió Len, dejando calladas a ambas chicas, incluso a Piko, quien poco había entendido de que era de lo que se hablaba.

—Pues claro que me iba a casar contigo, idiota— respondió ella, lanzándose levemente a los brazos de su hermano, quien reaccionó rápidamente, sosteniéndola con estilo de princesa —Si no me hubieras aceptado cuando confesé mis sentimientos, habría terminado viviendo mi vida en celibato, quizá como monja, o algo así— admitió la chica con una sonrisa mientras le abrazaba por el cuello y lo acercaba a ella para besarla en la mejilla.

Luego de esto, Len reaccionó para besar de vuelta, esta vez en los labios, sosteniéndola con ambas manos. No supieron para cuando se mantuvieron besándose, hasta que el sonido de un "clic" lo hizo despegarse.

Ambos voltearon a ver, observando al chico albino con una cámara profesional en las manos, mientras que Miki lo alentaba a tomar una fotografía.

—Perfecto, lo editaremos, lo recortaremos, y lo colocaremos en las invitaciones— dijo con emoción, mostrándose sonriente ante todo aquello.

—Oh cierto… Piko va a ser el padrino de bodas— le anunció a su hermana mientras la sostenía.

— ¿Piko? Creía que ibas a elegir a alguien como Kaito o Gakupo— expresó ella mientras que se arreglaba un poco la falda para cubrir más su muslo.

—No creo, Piko es mejor que ellos, además de que sería grandioso verlo arreglando las cosas al lado de Miki— sonrió el rubio para dirigir una sonrisa a Piko, sabiendo que este se sentirían agradecido por aquello, aunque fuera en algún momento.

—Entonces supongo que Miki será mi madrina esta vez— propuso Rin mientras volteaba a ver a la peli rosada.

—Pero ya arreglé las cosas para cuando Miku sea la madrina— reclamó Miki —Ya conseguí un vestido que convine, pero que no resalte, y ya hasta planee como colocar su nombre en las invitaciones— el asunto no parecía ajustarse a los planes que tenía la chica para "La boda perfecta" que tanto planeaba.

— ¿Dices que no puedes con un simple cambio como este?— le preguntó para provocarle, sabiendo que la chica detestaba que subestimaran su capacidad de planificación.

— ¡Claro que no!— reclamó la chica, sintiéndose dispuesta a aceptar cualquier reto que le pusieran —Seré la mejor madrina y organizadora de bodas de todo Japón— sentención.

—Y sólo por si te molesta, siempre podemos posponer la boda, hasta después de que el bebé nazca— propuso Len de la nada, aprovechando para compartir aquel pensamiento.

— ¿Posponerla?— preguntó Rin algo alarmada, como si eso fuera sinónimo de cancelación, pero antes de que pudiera contradecir a lo que su hermano decía de alguna manera, Miki los interrumpió.

—Lo siento, pero eso no será posible— admitió apenada mientras colocaba las manos en su espalda —El Maestro ha programado la boda de una vez, para que fuera en la próxima semana— explicó con rapidez y sin dudar, tal y como era su estilo.

— ¡La próxima semana!— exclamaron los gemelos al unisonó.

—No se preocupen, lo tengo todo preparado, y es por eso que esperaba a que ustedes comenzaran a probar sus trajes el día de hoy, para tenerlos listos.

Los dos permanecieron callados, como si aquello fuera una fuerte apuñalada en la espalda por parte del Maestro. Aunque más que nada, sería la presión a la que estarían expuestos.

Rin por su parte, comenzaba a sentir nervios desde la parte baja de su vientre, subiendo por su columna vertebral, y llegando a hacer temblar todo su cuerpo. No se imaginaba todo el odio que podría haber en su boda, siendo que serían el centro de atención, al menos como lo estaba planeando Miki. Esperaría de todo, desde una recepción terrible, en donde no fuera casi ninguna persona, hasta una situación realmente peligrosa, es decir, realmente peligrosa, desde un arma de fuego disparándose desde entre el público, hasta un explosivo, aunque más que temer por su propia vida, temía por la seguridad de su propia familia.

Y Len tenía básicamente el mismo problema, pero incluía el temor tan constante al compromiso. No solo el odio que toda la gente le tendría, sino también de toda la molestia que atraería a la gente que los desaprobara, incluidos sus padres. Aunque también admitía que temía en si al el hecho de no hacer un buen trabajo como esposo y como padre, y consecuentemente, permitir que algo le ocurriera a su familia.

Tal vez se mostraban emocionados en el pasado, emocionados por casarse y tener una boda, o al menos esa era la apariencia que daban al momento de elegir padrinos de boda, y probarse vestidos de novia. En realidad, aún no habían pensado para nada en una boda a corto plazo.

* * *

><p>Unas horas después de eso, parte de la alegría del día se había acabado, y ahora Rin se encontraba en una de las salas de descanso de la casa, sentada con los pies sobre el sofá, abrazando sus piernas.<p>

Subiendo las escaleras, se encontraba Len, quien había preparado un té de asar a su hermana, esperando a que se tranquilizara un poco después de haberse vuelto a poner nerviosa. Ella aún usaba el vestido de novia, como él usaba su smoking gris.

—Rinny, te preparé algo— dijo con tranquilidad mientras entraba por la puerta de aquella sala, de tan solo unos metros de lado por lado, pintada de verde, con unos cuantos muebles de piel sintética negra, y una mesa de cristal al centro.

—Muchas gracias— contestó ella mientras tomaba la pequeña taza de cerámica rudimentaria, un supuesto suvenir de sus viajes al resto de Asia. Bebió un poco, sin darle mucha importancia al calor, pues no se sentía con deseos de reprochar en esos momentos.

Conforme tragaba con lentitud, se hacía evidente la carencia de deseo de compartir el asunto que ella traía en mente, y de las posibles consecuencias que una boda tan temprana tendría.

— ¿Quieres hablar de algo?— preguntó el chico mientras que veía a su hermana volver a encogerse en su asiento, pero ella sólo negó con la cabeza, sintiéndose privada de aquello que pasaba a su alrededor.

Pasaron los minutos mientras que los dos continuaban en silencio. Un silencio que representaría estabilidad, que se supone serviría que hacer creer a cualquiera que entre ellos dos, todo estaba bien.

No obstante, Len se había prometido a si mismo darle el mejor día de su vida a su querida gemela, por lo que se propondría este objetivo hasta el final, y sabía que sólo una cosa podría hacer por eso.

—Rin, ¿Quieres un masaje en los pies?— preguntó de la nada, volteando a verla de manera repentina, tanto como ella al escucharle llamar su nombre. Se sintió ligeramente incomoda en la posición en la que estaba, sin contar en que sus pies dolían por haberse tenido que mantener de puntitas durante la mayor parte del tiempo en el que se probaba los vestidos, por lo que supuso que sería buena idea un tranquilizador masaje en los pies.

—De acuerdo— volvió a responder con una voz casi inaudible, para después estirar las piernas, y dejar sus piernas levantadas, cerca de la mesa de cristal.

Len se acercó a ella y se hincó entre sus piernas, y con mucha delicadeza, tomo su pie derecho por el talón, para después hacer lo mismo con el izquierdo. Lentamente comenzó a colocar sus dedos pulgares sobre las plantas de los pies, sintiéndolos tan suaves como siempre, a la vez que provocaba ciertos escalofríos en todo el sensible cuerpo de la chica, sabiendo que estaba reprimiendo ciertas risas por aquel toque.

Comenzó a ocuparse de ambos pies a la vez, moviendo sus dedos en círculo, presionándolos con algo de fuerza por donde los músculos se mostraban más tensos, en especial por el arco del pie.

Tomando un solo pie con ambas manos, se ocupó de masajear no solo la planta, sino también entre los dedos, el talón y el tobillo. Continuó haciendo esto con el otro pie, observando cómo su gemela se relajaba cada vez más y más, comenzando a inducirla en el sueño.

Y entonces aprovechó que ella misma se había distraído para besar la punta de su dedo gordo, sin que ella se diera cuenta, continuó besando por debajo de este, cerrando los ojos mientras continuaba su camino por el arco y por el talón, hasta llegar al tobillo.

— ¿Qué… que haces?— preguntó Rin ligeramente nerviosa mientras le veía besar su tobillo izquierdo.

—Decidí masajear de otra manera— dijo mientras movía el pie por detrás de su oído, colocándolo sobre su hombro mientras comenzaba su camino de besos ligeros por la extensión de la pierna.

— ¡Con cuidado!— exclamó mientras levantaba su otra pierna a la altura de su cabeza, siendo aprovechado esto por el chico para comenzar a lamer por encima de la rodilla, hasta llegar a la parte interna del muslo.

—Tranquila— dijo Len mientras continuaba pasando su lengua por sobre la piel, dejándola después rojiza por las succiones que hacía con sus labios —Te dije que te iba a dar el mejor día de tu vida, y eso es lo que haré— y luego de eso, se acercó a ella por en medio para comenzar a besarle en los labios.

Rin reaccionó al instante, colocando sus manos alrededor de su cuello y juntándolo a sí misma, lamiendo sus labios para permitir que sus leguas se tocaran con delicadeza. Len retiró sus manos de sus piernas, y decidió abrazarla por el torso, abrazándola contra sí mismo, sintiendo como sus piernas se abrazaban alrededor de su cadera.

Sabía que el solo toque de las lenguas le haría entrar en calor para empezar con lo mejor en tan solo unos instantes.

Comenzó a besarla por sus mejillas, para después pasar por debajo de su mandíbula, comenzando a deshacer el nudo que tenía en la espalda para sujetar el vestido a sus pechos.

— ¡Len!— dio ella un pequeño gritillo al sentir su pecho descubierto por completo.

— ¿Te quitaste el sostén?— preguntó Len un poco pícaro mientras miraba al par de dulces montes de su gemela, coronados con esa ligera punta rosada.

—Es un vestido de espalda libre, tenía que quitármelo— justificó mientras que sentía a su hermano colocando su cara entre ambos pechos, moviendo la mano derecha de su espalda y colocándola sobre su pecho izquierdo, para comenzar a besarlo y masajearlo.

Rin comenzaba a sentir el calor acumulándose en su cuerpo, sumamente cómoda en la posición en la que se encontraba, comenzó a quitar el chaleco que su hermano tenía encima, metiendo sus manos por debajo del cuerpo de este.

Tras besar un poco más su pecho, continuó por debajo, llegando a su vientre, bajando un poco más su vestido para dejarlo en su cadera. Mientras que Rin cerraba los ojos al sentir tocar con sus labios tan cerca de su intimidad, Len comenzó a pasar su mano por sobre su pierna, frotando con intensidad para llegar hasta el final de esta, entre ambas.

—Len…— susurró con quietud la chica mientras su hermano regresaba a besar sus labios, esta vez colocándose sobre ella y comenzando a frotar con sus dedos por sobre la ropa interior blanca que llevaba por debajo del vestido —Este vestido… se va a volver a vender… no creo que debamos mancharlo… con nada— dijo entre jadeos, sintiéndose avergonzada por estar en completa merced del rubio.

—Vamos— dijo Len acercándosele al oído — ¿Que le pasó a la Rinny tan atrevida y extrovertida que tanto recuerdo?— preguntó con cariño, sin darse cuenta de que sus palabras se resentirían por dentro de su gemela.

—Creo que estoy cansada— contestó ella mientras que hacía su cabeza hacia atrás y la dejaba recargada contra el sillón —Ahora siempre estoy cansada— dijo sintiendo lástima de sí misma, como si se convirtiera en el despojo de su vida infantil.

Len la miró con algo de tristeza, sabiendo que aquello la hacía sentir verdaderamente culpable, y no podía dejar de culpar a las hormonas del embarazo que tantas bajas le habían jugado.

—No te preocupes… yo te llevaré cargada de ser necesario hasta que hayas descansado por completo, y luego volveremos a caminar juntos— fue todo en lo que pensó a decir mientras colocaba sus manos detrás de su cabeza para regresarla frente a él y poder permitir que sus frentes se tocaran.

—Sabes que eres más que mi sirviente— respondió ella sonriendo por aquel tan gesto de tanta afinidad.

—No lo hago como tu sirviente, lo haré como tu esposo— y después de aquello, volvió a juntar sus labios con los de ella, sintiendo de nuevo su calidez que tanto adoraba. Y volviendo a abrazarse, los dos pudieron entrar de nuevo en el cariño que necesitaban para intimar una vez más.

Tan solo unos minutos después de continuar besándose, Len comenzó a quitarse la camisa, permitiendo que Rin le ayudara, para después volver a abrazarse lo dos, sintiendo como sus pieles desnudas se ponían en contacto, su sudor combinándose uno con el otro. El solo aroma que se despedía de sus cuerpos calentádnosle de manera progresiva, y el sentir sus pezones chocando contra los de el al presionar sus cuerpos, fueron lo suficiente para provocar que Rin descendiera de nuevo al círculo de la lujuria.

Tan solo unos minutos después, Len movía su cadera de adelante hacia atrás, manteniendo un ritmo aparentemente constante, pero distinguiblemente en aumento. Penetrando con fuerza en su intimidad, introduciéndose hasta lo más profundo de su ser, llegando hasta aquel punto en el cual arrojó su propio gen humano hacía ya un par de meses atrás, lo que vulgarmente alguien llamaría o llamó, "La puerta del cuarto del bebé".

No les costó mucho tiempo terminar uno sobre el otro, respirando con más fuerza, tal solo después de que los dos hubieran alcanzado el orgasmo, sosteniéndose, y besándose mutuamente, mientras sentían sus partes aún seguían secretando fluidos.

—Te amo, Rin— dijo Len en un susurro.

—Y yo a ti— contestó la chica mientras trataba de volver a unir sus labios, tratando de no caer dormida.

No alcanzaron a ponerse de nuevo las ropas en sus lugares, para cuando la puerta de pronto fue golpeada con los dedos desde el otro lado, provocando que ambos se alertaran.

—Len, Rin— se escuchó la voz de Meiko — ¿Están vestidos?— preguntó para asegurarse de que habían sido erradas sus conclusiones a las cuales había llegado tras escuchar los ruidos provenientes de aquella habitación, pero al recibir la ley del hielo por parte de los gemelos, simplemente imperó —Vístanse—

Tan pronto como escucharon la voz severa de la castaña, ambos se levantaron con rapidez, Len colocándose la camisa y levantando sus pantalones, mientras que Rin levantaba sus bragas y se las colocaba de vuelta, para después pedirle a Len que ajustara el vestido, y volviera a atar la parte de atrás.

Tan pronto como esto fue hecho, y como si del otro lado, se supiera lo que hacían dentro, la puerta se abrió, dejando ver Meiko, quien era la que había empujado la misma, pero dejando ver a un par de personas más, un hombre y una mujer, vestidos con trajes y gabardinas negras.

—Len y Rin Kagamine— dijo el sujeto, sin siquiera esperar a que ambos se colocaran de pie.

—Ambos quedan arrestados por falsificación de datos federales, por alteración de la mora, y por cargos de cometer incesto— dijo con simpleza la mujer mientras que tomaba las manos de Rin por su espalda y colocaba un par de esposas.

— ¡¿Qué?!— preguntó enojada la rubia mientras movía las manos con fuerza, pero no suficiente para zafarse del agarre.

—Mejor coopera, Rin, no querrás más problemas— le recomendó Meiko mientras que el resto de los habitantes de la casa se reunían para observar la detención.

—No pueden hacer esto… no existe ley que nos condene, somos mayores de edad— reclamó Len mientras que a él también lo esposaban, pero sin que este hiciera algún esfuerzo en zafar el agarre.

—Tiene derecho a guardar silencio, y todo lo que diga será usado en su contra— dijo severamente el agente mientras colocaba su mano en la espalda de Len y lo forzaba a caminar.

Y así, con una detención de carácter tan dudoso y abusivo, ambos fueron sacados a la fuerza de su hogar, para ser llevados hasta una patrulla común y corriente, al lado de un par más de estas, con oficiales de policía normales esperando a la entrada de su casa. Ante más de un grito por reclamar justicia real, Miku intentó intervenir con uno de sus puerros, pedo fue inmovilizada al instante por Luka y por Meiko.

De igual manera, Gakupo y Kaito se asegurarían de que no fueran maltratados, y los seguirían para que se aseguraran que no fueran puestos en celdas peligrosas, o que cuando menos fueran dejados en la misma celda mientras esperaban a ser procesados por cualquier de los "delitos" por los que se les acusaba. Aunque lo cierto fue que ninguno de los otros vocaloids se atrevió a garantizar la inocencia de sus amigos, pues los oficiales llegaron a decir fuertemente, después de que Miki intentase exigir su liberación bajo la amenaza de una demanda, que el incesto era ahora ilegal.

Aquello era ridículo, en más de un sentido, y no obstante, ni Len, ni Rin, podrían hacer nada en contra de aquello.

Solo quedaba esperar.

* * *

><p>Fin del capítulo 17.<p>

* * *

><p>Notas finales:<p>

Muy bien, como pueden ver, un tremendo capítulo de relleno, pero ya desde hace un buen rato tenía ganas de darles un buen día a Len y a Rin, además de simplemente mantenerse expectantes a cómo serían sus hijos, o hijo, o que hicieran más que recibir malas noticias de sus padres, de Nero, de la televisión, de Teto, etc.

Ahora, aquí termina el relleno, de ahora en adelante, se tendrá que ver cómo hacen los gemelos para salir del problema legal en el que nos han inducido, si es que existe alguno, claro, pero les dejo de tarea deducir cual es ese problema, o que está pasando, y aunque ya estoy modelando los diálogos para el siguiente capítulo, pues espero escuchar sus opiniones en el tema, que fue lo que les salió mal, o cómo es que estos oficiales de policía están actuando de manera conveniente para una causa anti—incestuosa.

Da igual, como quiera, se tienen que casar pronto, o a Rin le quedará muy chico su traje, o simplemente, se tendrán que esperar, aunque no quiero que su hijo sea un bastardo.

Y bueno, ya saben porque clase de cosas me tardo normalmente, en este caso me tardé dos semanas en intentar crear un lime para Len y Rin, pero salió Mal, principalmente por las interrupciones que tenía por el y un imbécil de cuyo nombre no puedo acordarme que me hizo pasar un mal rato en el face —_— pero bueno.

Además, estoy de verano, me faltan dos semanas y media, y quiero subir otro capítulo de este fanfic, a decir verdad, uno en donde se vea el juicio. Y por ciero ¿Alguien notó la ausencia del Maestro?

En fin, espero que sean pacientes para el próximo trabajo de "Compromiso" porque me ocuparé un poco de adelantar este fanfic antes de continuar con el que sigue.

Muchas gracias por comentar a:

**Len—kun: **Muchas gracias por opinar, y ya mero está el lemon de compromiso ^^

**MASCARAMENTAL357: **Dentro de poco Luki actuará, y no será tan a favor de su hermana :D

**Lilliam: **Este está más largo, pero es casi puro relleno, sólo quería hacer algo lindo entre ellos, y si, todos odian a Luka aquí xD

**cristal12997: **Bien :P

**Tsuki Choko:** Ya se hará justicia e.e

**shina—19: **Las cosas se pondrán mejor, o esos espero ;3

**Magus: **Espero que este capítulo no esté mal :P

**Abby G'v: ** Fueron casi cuatro meses, lo siento :c

**KagamineCandie: **Muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos :D

**Vitainuka**: D: Sólo imagina la variable de una persona, de una mente independiente la cual pueda tener la idea del Dios todoóderoso y del amor, pero que crea que el amor, en muchas de sus formas, se debe de respetar, ¿Crees que pueda existir algo así?

**Héroe: **He buscado todas las referencias religiosas al incesto, pero bueno, no creo que les ayuden mucho, con eso que dicen que el incesto es y siempre será un pecado, y que Dios lo permitió pero sólo esa vez, quién sabe.

En fin, me alegra ver más participación por parte de los lectores :D y espero que les haya agradado el capítulo y que haya tenido aunque fuera algo de lógica :3

Muchas gracias a todos por leer, recuerden dejar comentarios, y no olviden leer la Posdata xD

BYE_.—

* * *

><p>P.D.: Por cierto, Es mi cumpleaños :D okno, en realidad lo fue el catorce de Julio, pero ese día no pude subir nada por lo mismo que puse arriba, ¿Podrían regalarme como regalo atrasado un pequeño review? Quiero llegar en este fic a los 100, plisss :3<p> 


	21. Plan de vida a corto plazo

Capítulo 18.

Vocaloid no me pertenece.

* * *

><p>Era ciertamente, una escena deplorable.<p>

Con esa simple palabra se podría haber descrito la escena que los Kagamine daban en la entrada de la sala de visitas de la prisión local. Ella, aún usando su vestido de novia, pisoteado de las orillas inferiores, lleno de algo de lodo del camino, y de cenizas de cigarrillos, y de un notorio desgaste por la parte de arriba, de donde se había tenido que sostener fuertemente para evitar que se cayera mientras que se atoraba en cada esquina de mueble. Y Len, con su traje medio puesto, con su camisa desabrochada, y el chaleco extraviado.

Los dos se mostraban con expresiones carentes de gracia.

Por suerte, gracias a la intervención de Meiko, los oficiales les habían puesto juntos en la misma celda justamente antes de "procesarlos" por su supuesto crimen de incesto. Sólo hicieron falta algunas zarandeadas y la amenaza de daño en las áreas genitales del policía quien los había trasladado a la celda.

Sentados uno junto al otro, mirando de mala manera al oficinista ebrio que se había goleado la cabeza tan pronto como lo habían dejado allí adentro, y a una mujer de unos cincuenta años que no dejaba de parlotear acerca de lo infeliz que había sido su boda a los veinte años, y de cómo había asesinado a su marido cuando lo había descubierto en la cama con su mejor amiga, esa fue la noche sin sueño de los gemelos.

Ahora se trataba de algo más importante aún, y era el asunto del cual tenían que discutir con el sujeto que estaba del otro lado del cristal.

Tan pronto como empezaron a caminar, un sujeto de piel pálida y cuerpo ligeramente obeso, se levantó del asiento en el cual había estado sentado, hablando durante su hora de visita, entre una de las tantas casillas designadas para esto.

El sujeto caminó bastante cerca de los Kagamine, de Rin, para ser más precisos, cerca de Rin. En un principio, el sujeto no hizo más que golpear, o empujar, con ligereza a Rin, un simple choque de hombros, simplemente ignorado por la chica, pero correspondido por el sujeto con un "los siento".

Más al dar el inmediato paso siguiente, pisó con toda la suela de su zapato, el vestido de la rubia, jaloneándolo un poco, junto con la parte superior del cuerpo de la chica.

El sujeto hubiera dado una segunda disculpa, y de hecho, esa fue su intensión inicial, pero tan pronto como giró todo su enorme y voluminoso cuerpo, para poder encarar de nuevo a la Kagamine, esta ya se le había adelantado, soltando un fuerte golpe con la palma de su mano, que impactó con fuerza en la parte media de la mandíbula del tipo.

Por el ángulo del golpe, la torsión del cuello del hombre obeso, y a su falta de energías de la noche pasada, quedó fuera de combate ante aquello, cayendo sonoramente en el suelo de concreto frio y estático.

Tan pronto como la chica se dio la vuelta, se acomodó de nuevo la parte superior de su vestido, y regresando a su caminata, a seguida de su hermano, hasta llegar con el sujeto con el que tenían que hablar.

Allí estaba sentado, en un pequeño banquillo, sosteniendo un teléfono viejo conectado a la barrera que les separaba. Viéndose en su estado deplorable, con el cabello maltratado y desacomodado, la ropa suelta y ensuciada, y un aspecto facial que demostraba que no había tenido cuidado en semanas, ciertamente, se había visto peor.

Los chicos se sentaron en un par de banquillos que estaban enfrente del cristal, tomando el teléfono que permitía la comunicación entre ambos lados, sosteniéndolo a la altura de la oreja de los dos, y acercándose para escuchar mejor.

—Buenos días, Maestro— saludó Len por los dos, siendo contestado sólo por un ligero movimiento de la cabeza por parte de su representante.

—Fue un buen golpe— agregó —Quizá lo hubiera sentido más, si no hubiera pasado toda la noche drogado con pegamento industrial— rió un poco mientras miraba a un guardia intentando levantar al sujeto.

—No tenemos tiempo para esto— le interrumpió Rin.

—Tranquilízate…— intentó decirle su hermano, sujetando un poco su mano, pero fue apartada.

—Explíquenos, ¿Qué carajo pasó?— exclamó la chica, saliendo de cualquier clase de aura de tranquilidad que se le hubiera visto anteriormente.

— ¿Qué los jodieron?— sugirió desinteresadamente el sujeto.

—Sí, así es, que nos jodieron— repitió la chica con enojo de tener que seguir alguna línea de discusión para obtener respuesta.

— ¿Que puedo decir? Los jodieron bastante bien, diría yo, nada de tonterías, nada de juegos, directamente a la cárcel y sin escalas— se burló —Fue una buena jodida para ustedes— continuó diciendo.

—Sólo queremos saber porqué… nos jodieron— dijo Len con lentitud, adelantándose a su hermana a gritar cuantas groserías fueran necesarias.

—La última vez que revisamos, el incesto en sí no era ilegal— corroboró un tanto más calmada la chica.

—Igualmente, y de hecho, sigue sin serlo, créanme, que lo he revisado tan pronto como he recibido la noticia de que ustedes estaban detenidos— afirmó sin problema alguno, sacando un cigarrillo de por debajo de su saco, sin preocuparse de que el humo llegara hasta los pulmones de Rin, debido al cristal protector.

— ¿Entonces que ocurrió?— con aquello, Rin golpeó el cristal con la palma, mostrándose cada vez más y más enojada, deseando terminar con la última paciencia que le quedaba.

—Bueno… cuando dije que los habían jodido bien, lo decía en serio, y eso es porque este asunto, se ha movido desde arriba— dijo señalando hacia el techo.

— ¿Desde qué tan arriba?— preguntó Len, entendiendo la alegoría acerca del poder político, mientras que Rin esperaba explicaciones extras.

—Lo suficiente para que se tengan que preocupar— aspiró de su cigarrillo, preparándose para hablar —Verán, todo empezó desde hace un par de semanas, después de que ustedes hubieran hecho su numerito de revelarle a todos en la casa el asunto del incesto— dijo con burla, como si él no hubiera causado nada —Resulta, que nuestra queridísima Iroha contactó a un familiar suyo, alguien quien está dentro de la cámara de representantes, no me pregunten quien, no recuerdo ningún nombre en especial— evitó tener que revelar cualquier dato adicional.

Len y Rin se extrañaron un poco por aquello, pues desconocían que Iroha tuviera familiares de influencia en el gobierno del país.

—Verán, ella logró influenciarlo, para que lograra filtrar una propuesta, para permitir el matrimonio incestuoso— al decir aquello, pudo ver como las mandíbulas de los chicos prácticamente se caían —Era algo muy simple, el matrimonio incestuoso no está penalizado de manera directa, ni hay leyes que lo restrinjan, simplemente, no existe, y esta ley, entregaba igualdad en este nivel para los incestuosos— explicó con claridad —Habría sido aprobada por una mayoría significativa, si era colocada al lado de un grupo más de propuestas más valiosos que le restarían importancia relativa a esta, algo muy simple, usado en oriente y occidente—

—Y… entonces… ¿Qué pasó?— preguntó atemorizada el Kagamine, esperando a saber la razón por la cual aquello no había funcionado.

—Verán…— se preparó para explicarlo, rascando el puente de su nariz—Como ya lo dije, el matrimonio incestuoso simplemente no es permitido por el sistema civil del país, de tal manera, que, de ocurrir un matrimonio como ese dentro de los registros, lo más probable es que únicamente se anularía— se acomodó un poco en su asiento —Mi idea, era inicial era, que ustedes dos se casaran por estas fechas, gracias a la intervención de mi hermano Thel, esto sería sumamente sencillo, y esto haría que se levantara suficiente polémica en todo el país como para apoyar a esa pequeña ley que permitiera el matrimonio incestuoso, permitiéndoles conservar su matrimonio—

Aquellos detalles no dejaban satisfechos a las mentes de los gemelos. Muy en el fondo, ambos veían al mismo Maestro manipulador de siempre, aunque se sentían un tanto usados también por Thel, quien se supone, les había dicho que su matrimonio ya era seguro.

—Surgirían dudas acerca de si era correcto que ustedes tuvieran hijos, y se supone que Mikhail los callaría a todos acerca de ese tema— agregó —Al igual que como habría minoría quien discutiría si era correcto para la sociedad que los hermanos se casaran, pero ustedes los tendrían a todos de su lado, pues con su matrimonio, saldrían triunfales como una pareja que recorrería hasta el final del mundo con tal de lograr su unión— rió un poco antes de soltar una bocanada de humo ente tosidos escandalosos y erráticos.

—Bien, ¿Y en qué punto nos jodieron?— levantó la voz la chica, de nuevo, desesperada por intentar saber la respuesta a la duda que tenía desde el principio.

—En primer lugar, fue el asunto de Teto— dijo con simpleza, esperando a que ese tema no requiriera demasiada explicación, pero aún así prosiguió —El plan original, al casarlos al periodo temprano de embarazo, era evadir el tema del embarazo, pretender que lo hacían por mero amor, pero Teto cambió todo eso, los mostró a ustedes como criminales, nada más, que se esforzaban por esconder un penoso pecado— movió la mano de manera casual —Ella puso al público en general en su contra, mostró un incesto oculto y penoso como el que se tiene que ocultar, no muy lejano a la realidad—

—Esa desgraciada perra— expresó Rin con enfado.

—Pero, eso nos deja hasta en donde estábamos ayer en la noche, justamente antes de que nos arrestaran de que nos dijeran incluso que el incesto era ilegal— agregó Len a través del teléfono, sintiéndose tan furioso internamente como su hermana.

—Bueno, como ya lo saben, las cosas estaban tan mal como podían, pero hizo falta que alguien se atreviera a colocar su situación como un crimen para terminar de joderlos— dijo con poco entusiasmo —Por desgracia, sólo hacía falta una sólo persona dentro del parlamento que propusiera una ley que volviera ilegales las relaciones incestuosos, tal como ocurrió en Francia en el 2007—

Volvió a tomar una bocanada de humo de su cigarrillo.

—Sólo hacía falta que esa persona fuera un cristiano, católico, musulmán, o de cualquier religión que prohíba de manera terminante el incesto, y tendría suficiente motivación para volver ilegal este acto, y la justificación que le podría dar la razón, sería el repudio de la gente al asunto de las relaciones entre hermanos, tal y como el que todo el país y el extranjero tuvo por ustedes— se explicaba con mayor claridad que la que hubiera usado antes con ellos, sacando el humo de poco en poco.

—No… no entiendo un carajo— dijo cansada Rin —De verdad, nunca esperé a que algo tan simple como lo nuestro, pudiera llegar a ser tan importante para tantos malparidos— se lamentó mientras miraba al suelo.

—No lo mires así— contestó Salta —Puede que la gente común no sienta tanto odio por el incesto como lo haría cualquier religioso quien lo considera un sacrilegio de los más grave a su sistema de creencias— se quedó un poco mirando al vacío —Cuando no hay una razón para no volver ilegal algo que les jode a estar personas a las que de verdad les arde, entonces ellos pueden promulgar las leyes que les plazcan, pues no será algo que al resto del mundo les importe— continuó diciendo.

—Entonces… eso fue todo, de pronto, logramos molestar a un político al que le pareció incorrecto que hiciéramos lo que nos gusta, ¿Y ya?— Preguntó Len anonadado por aquella explicación tan simplista.

—Así es, pero el asunto se tornó algo penoso al momento de que la información se filtrara— dijo Salta —Como sabrán, hay cierto tiempo entre cada trámite que requiere una nueva ley para marcarse como vigente, y en realidad, no había manera de que una ley que se propusiera desde hace dos semanas obtuviera un apoyo mayoritario, mucho menos algo que no pone en riesgo asuntos de mayor importancia como la economía o la seguridad social, que es lo que más preocupa a los políticos de este país—

— ¿Se filtró? Con quien, Y cómo— preguntó Rin comenzando a mortificarse, más que a simplemente enfurecerse.

—No lo sé…— admitió el Maestro —Según entiendo, la ley de la prohibición incestuosa había sobrepasado en popularidad a la ley que permitía los matrimonios incestuosos, y como lo sabrán, dos leyes no pueden de estar en conflicto, y esto fue de lo que se percató el familiar de Iroha, el problema, es que alguien más debió de haberse dado cuenta de esto, y en vista de que la ley estaba a punto de ser aprobada, alguien decidió que sería bueno llamar a la policía, y que estos tomaran la ley sin poder como una ley vigente, y los encarcelaran— después de decir esto, quedaba un juicio de los Kagamine en juzgar el asunto.

— ¡No me creo que haya oficiales tan peligrosamente estúpidos como para encarcelar a alguien quien violó una ley que ni siquiera está en vigencia!— exclamó Rin, con intención de que los guardias de seguridad y otros policías le escucharan.

—No los hay— respondió crudamente el Maestro —He estado las últimas horas haciendo preguntas a amigos que tengo dentro del sistema legal, y se de buena fuente, que los oficiales que les capturaron, lo hicieron de manera perfectamente deliberada, con excusa de los crímenes de falta a la moral, y de falsificación, cuando no se les puede culpar por ninguna de las dos—

— ¿Entonces lo hicieron sólo por gusto, así nada más?— preguntó ahora Len angustiado, sobretodo recordando el maltrato de los oficiales para los dos.

—Digamos que, a manera simple de verlo, fue un adelanto, pues ahora están ingresados al sistema por sospechas de crímenes contra la moral, por lo que será más fácil procesarlos cuando se apruebe la ley que prohíba el incesto, y ambos vayan a la cárcel— ni siquiera titubeó un poco al decir aquello, simplemente fue de una manera simple en como lo explicó, sabiendo que la indignación de los gemelos no podía ser mayor en esos momentos.

— ¿Y hasta aquí llegamos? ¿Algún fanático hijo de puta logrará mandarnos a prisión? ¿Qué pasará con mi bebé?— se puso a reclamar la rubia, sintiendo su sangre arder.

—Escucha, no me quedaré con los brazos cruzados, de acuerdo, esos bastardos jodieron con ustedes, y como ustedes son de mi propiedad, significa que jodieron conmigo— aclaró Salta, viendo como Len tranquilizaba a su prometida, colocando sus dos manos sobre sus hombros —Verán, normalmente, el incesto es juzgado como cargo adicional a las violaciones ocurridas en la familia, aunque por sí mismo, es también condenado, o usado para probar trastornos mentales— apagó su cigarrillo contra el cristal antibalas —Se supone, que un juez debe de decidir si lo que ustedes hicieron fue un verdadero crimen de abuso sexual, o si fue una relación consensuada de todo momento— rápidamente volvió a sacar otro cigarrillo para empezar a fumar.

— ¿Cómo pueden juzgar eso? Nosotros ya hemos dicho que lo nuestro en consensuado, y es más que evidente para cualquiera que haya estado cerca de nosotros que no tenemos una relación violenta ni nada por el estilo— se puso a reclamar el rubio, sintiéndose ofendido por la manera en la que los demás juzgaban la relación.

—Bueno, hasta lo que el mundo ha visto, podría tratarse de una violación equiparada— dijo Salta sin ningún retoque en sus palabras —Pudiste tu haber manipulado mediante violencia física o mental, de tal manera que le hagas sentir segura y protegida a tu lado, pero que en realidad abusas de ella constantemente— explicó metiendo en cigarrillo a su boca tras haberlo encendido con un pequeño cerillo —O quizá Rin te controló a ti de manera indirecta, sabiendo que tu dependías de su compañía y de su aceptación, de tal manera que lograría aprovecharse de ti—

Aquellas ridículas teorías que tanto proponía el Maestro, demostraban la manera en la que serían juzgados, no sólo por la sociedad, sino también de manera legal.

—El juez, quien espero sea alguien con una mente abierta, decidirá si enviarlos a prisión, quizá a ambos, quizá sólo a uno, o tal vez en meterlos a un hospital psiquiátrico a que los curen de su terrible enfermedad mental— rió un poco tras haber dicho eso, mirando las disgustadas miradas de la pareja —Lo más fundamental, será que ustedes dos no mencionen, ni por equivocación, el hecho de que tuvieron relaciones sexuales antes de los dieciocho años, esa será la única regla que les impondré en este caso— les advirtió mientras los señalaba con el dedo índice, cambiando de manera repentina su mirada.

—De acuerdo ¿Para cuándo será la primer sesión?— se apresuró a preguntar Len.

—Lo será dentro de unos cuatro días, quizá antes— dijo para sorpresa de ambos —Intenté mover algunas de mis influencias, y logré que todo funcionara de manera más rápida posible y sin retraso alguno— intentó dejar en clara su postura, pero al parecer la idea no había sido mucho del agrado de los chicos.

— ¿Y para que quiere que sea lo más rápido posible? ¿No me diga que aún tiene sus putos planes marcha?— preguntó Rin mientras que golpeaba su frente con la palma de su mano, pese a la mirada retadora de su gemelo ante su creciente mala palabrería.

—Claro que si, tienen que quitarse de encima las acusaciones de actos contra la moral antes de que aprueben la ley que prohíbe las relaciones incestuosas en cualquier manera, de otra manera, tendrán tanto peso para acusarlos, que sería imposible para mi eliminar los cargos en su contra a menos de que no fuere fingiendo sus muertes— dijo sin tono de broma.

—Quizá eso sería lo mejor— opinó Len de la nada —De verdad, esto ha sido muy estresante, y si no salimos bien parados de esto, nuestro hijo los sufrirá más aún al nacer— se sintió consternado al decir esta verdad tan incómoda.

—No te preocupes Len, que de cualquier manera, no permitiré que nadie nos vuelva a joder de esa manera, es una promesa, para ti y para nuestro bebé— le confió con todo lo que le quedaba de palabra.

—No saldrán mal parados de esto— comenzó a decir de nuevo —Como ya les dije, planeo que el juicio llegue a su resolución en menos de un mes, para ese momento, la ley que prohíbe el incesto, no podrá haber entrado en vigor—Se silenció un rato con intención de encontrar un mayor dramatismo —y a lo que es más, intentaré pedir una apelación para su caso en especifico de matrimonio, con tal de poder garantizar un amparo para su caso en especifico—

Aquellas palabras no parecieron tener sentido para los oídos de los jóvenes, quienes no sólo dudaban de sus conocimientos jurídicos y legales, aunque pensaban que el Maestro también lo hacía.

—Verán, una apelación es básicamente denunciar un error o un fallo dentro de un proceso que involucre a la ley, en este caso, usaré este recurso cuando se desee invalidar su matrimonio, haciendo como si se preguntara al gobierno "¿Por qué?"— hizo una expresión de comillas sobre su cabeza —Si el juicio de ampara funciona bien, se supone que deberá de demostrar que sus derechos ciudadanos se están violando al no permitirles casarse, pues no hay necesidad de que este no les permita casarse— explicó como si fuera el plan más simple del mundo.

Len dudó unos segundos mientras que Rin ya había llegado a la conclusión deplorable que su hermano había encontrado.

—Maestro… de verdad, no creo…— volteó a ver a su hermana un poco dudoso —No creemos… bueno… usted dijo que no estaban permitidos los matrimonios incestuosos entre hermanos— Salta asintió —Entonces, si esto no se especifica en la constitución del país, el que nos prohíban casarnos no estaría violando ningún derecho nuestro— el Maestro asintió de nuevo —Entonces no habría motivo de ningún juicio, y por tanto no podríamos defendernos de nada— terminó argumentando el joven.

—Ya lo hemos visto y pensado en cómo sería— agregó Rin —Hace un tiempo pensamos en cómo podríamos casarnos si es que alegábamos por nuestro derecho constitucional de formar una familia— Se sintió apenada de tener que recordar eso —Créanos, le preguntamos a un juez de manera inocente, y el sujeto se escandalizó de sólo pensar en una corte que considerara el incesto como correcto— dijo amargamente mientras que se sentía ridícula por recordar aquello.

—Sí, así es, de hecho, el juicio debería de realizarse buscando la conexión entre ustedes y el registro civil de su matrimonio— miró a los gemelos tensarse ante aquella posibilidad —Pero no se preocupen por eso, Thel cubrió sus huella a ustedes bastante bien, antes juzgarían al juez del distrito por eso— aseguró de manera irreal —No, lo que pasa, es que su caso funcionará como un tipo de modelo que permitirá crear una legalidad, una laguna por así decirlo, dentro del concepto de la unión civil, que permita a los hermanos casarse—

Esperó de nuevo que se entendiera lo que decía, pero en esta ocasión, entendió que debería de explicar un poco más.

—Verán, se supone que la ley que propuso el familiar de Iroha, contenía varias excepciones o condiciones con las cuales se supone, se podría permitir el matrimonio incestuoso— se puso a decir de manera simple, sonriendo internamente al saber que los gemelos no contaban con su astucia —al realizar esa apelación, se supone que se empezará a discutir el porqué no se permitiría una relación incestuosa, y con suerte, según tenemos planeado que ocurra, el modelo de su matrimonio será usado para determinar lo que sería legal o no en un matrimonio incestuoso—

— ¿Entonces vamos a exigir un derecho que aún no existe realmente en la constitución?— preguntó sumamente confuso el chico, mientras que Rin no dejaba de caer en la incredulidad.

—Algo así, en realidad, contaremos con el apoyo del familiar de Iroha para que pueda usar el caso como un modelo existente, como una demostración de que la ley que permita a los hermanos casarse, es posible y hasta necesaria para no restringir los derechos constitucionales de ustedes y de los demás incestuosos del país— en esta ocasión, no pudo evitar que saliera una pequeña sonrisa de sus labios, aunque fue algo socarrona en lugar de simplemente alegre.

— ¿Tan siquiera eso es posible?— salió Rin de su silencio durante unos momentos para denunciar aquello — ¿Y qué no se supone que ese "familiar" debería de ser lo suficientemente importante para usted como para que aprendiera su nombre?— protestó después de todo ese molesto intercambio de palabras.

—No tengo porque recordar sólo un nombre japonés en especifico, aunque no recuerdo que tan japonés era el nombre en realidad— intentó inútilmente recordar aquel nombre que tanto evadía a su memoria —Y en segundo lugar, esta son la clase de juicios los cuales los civiles, se supone, deberían de tener todo el derecho de realizar, pues así se mantiene la "democracia"— volvió a hacer comillas con los dedos en sus palabras —Tienen a un representante de su lado, se supone que tienen las de ganar—

—De acuerdo…— se rindió Len tras unos momentos de meditar lo que ocurría — ¿Pero en que constará ese juicio, el segundo, que se supone nos dará el derecho de casarnos?— preguntó esperando encontrar una verdadera y sólida respuesta.

—Muy simple…— contestó dando a esperar algo más —Se supone, que la propuesta debe de cumplir con un par de condiciones muy simples, quitando cualquier otro tecnicismo menos, como el asunto de los nombres en el apellido, o de las herencias familiares, o le derecho de vivienda…— dejó de lado aquellos asuntos —Se supone, que para una familia no tradicionalista como la de ustedes, la aceptación de un matrimonio incestuoso no daría más problemas que en occidente, aunque, ahora que lo pienso, muy probablemente sus padres ya los hayan dado por muertos, y ustedes se consideres ya huérfanos—

Rió un poco al decir aquello, recordando el golpe de Tobi en su rostro, a la vez que los gemelos lo miraban con un claro enfado que no dejaba lugar a ninguna clase de humor.

—Primeramente, debemos de comprobar, y se deberá de comprobar en cada caso de parejas que deseen casarse, que su unión no pondrá un riesgo genético para su hijo, es decir, tienen que demostrar que son capaces de producir un hijo o hija sanos, y no una aberración— dijo de clara, recordando aquel terrible problema —No tengo duda alguna en que Mikhail se encargará de convencer a cualquier jurado de que ustedes dos puede procrear hijos saludables, inclusive aunque no fuera a nacer verdaderamente sano— consideró ligeramente inapropiado decir aquello, aunque más inapropiado le parecía a Len y a Rin que tuvieran que estar seguros de que tendrían hijos sanos.

— ¿Y por qué no le hacen a un juicio a cada pareja heterosexual que se quiere casar? Ellos también pueden tener descendencia defectuosa, pero a nadie parece preocuparle eso— protestó Rin ante lo que ella miraba como un trato sin igualdad.

—Cualquiera puede producir descendencia defectuosa, cierto, pero recuerda que últimamente se ha hecho importante el tipo de estudios que se supone ayudan a las personas a saber que tan saludables pueden salir sus hijos— le aclaró mientras giraba un poco la vista para ver a los oficiales que comentaban cosas acerca de él —Por otro lado, es preferible para el gobierno el evitar a toda costa los nacimientos defectuosos, y una pareja incestuosa tiene prácticamente un campo minado ante esta posibilidad—

—Me parece que esto le permitiría al gobierno poner límite a quienes pueden casarse y quienes no— objetó Len —Es decir, cuanto faltará de esto hasta que se ponga a prohibir el sexo entre las personas porque pueden procrear "un error"— opinó de manera ligeramente paranoica.

—Se que ninguno de ustedes es tonto, y eso será bueno durante el juicio, que ustedes casi no tendrán que atender, más que diciendo y hablando de su experiencia médica con mi hermano, y otras cosas, no será mucho problema, o al menos eso creo yo— observó cómo se aproximaba el final de la hora de visitas en la prisión, por lo que debería de apresurarse —Lo que sería el resto del juicio, se tendrá que discutir y razonar acerca de los efectos negativos que tendría un matrimonio incestuoso, o mejor dicho, todos los matrimonios incestuosos en la sociedad— explicó con rapidez.

—Bueno, en lo que se refiere a eso, creo que sería más simple para las personas el simplemente meterse en sus malditos asuntos en lugar de andar indagando en los de otras personas— opinó la Kagamine, volviendo a su estado de molestia anterior.

—Eso es precisamente lo que los gobiernos deberían de decir en casos como estos— concordó el Maestro —Créanme, esta parte será algo difícil, pues la defensa del estado se podrá poner quisquillosa en esta parte, y puede que lleguen a la típica conclusión habitual que dicta que el incesto está mal solamente porque así lo dictan las leyes universales, y porque según dicen, es algo simplemente adoptado por las culturas del mundo entero de manera natural— terminó su segundo cigarrillo, apagándolo contra el mismo lugar en el que había apagado el primero —De hacer esto, entonces llegaríamos a decir lo mismo de siempre, que es malo sólo por ser malo—

Observó como los gemelos quedaban desalentados por este hecho o la cercana posibilidad de esto a ocurrir, por lo que el Maestro decidió intervenir con su idea de cómo sería el juicio, con tal de evitar que se rindieran ante el asunto antes de que siquiera ocurriera.

—Pero si me permiten decir aquello con lo que Thel más a defendido su caso— susurró lentamente con algo de desprecio —No existe una verdadera causa a la cual los sociólogos puedan atribuirle a la prohibición al incesto, o al menos no algo tan concreto como lo haría la psicología al explicar algún tipo de aflicción por un algo, o por una fobia— se levantó un poco tras haber susurrado —Hay teorías, que dicen que es por el simple orden social exigiendo, que de alguna manera, la prohibición del incesto marca el avance de la incivilidad a la civilización, pero realmente, nada en concreto que nos diga el porqué se ha prohibido—

—Ya hemos escuchado sobre eso— replicó Len algo incomodo —Si ellos dicen que está mal, supongo que siempre estará mal para ellos— sintió de nuevo la misma ira que recordaba de las veces anteriores en las cuales le habían dicho lo mal que estaba su amor por su hermana, sin que nadie más conociera de esto — ¿Si ellos dicen eso, entonces que ocurrirá? Si usted tiene razón, ellos pueden declarar su odio al incesto como algo natural, como algo cultural, ¡O incluso como algo que es necesario para la sociedad!— exclamó molesto de lo absurdo que se tornaría el asunto si todo terminara de esa manera.

—Eso lo sé— regresó Salta a su severidad anterior —Pero de soltarnos esa mierda, les diríamos lo que tenemos que decirles, que eso es una mierda— respondió con simplicidad, sin tener que complicar mucho el asunto —A este siglo, siguiendo con autoritarismos como esos, diciendo que algo es malo porque simplemente lo eso— Se lamentó —Vengo de un país en donde esta clase de cosas ocurrían a cada momento, y donde la ley no tenía porque tener sentido para ser algo oficial, y Thel también proviene de allá, el será quien les ayude más— les informó.

—Thel es un sacerdote, no creo realmente que su opinión tenga tanto peso como en otros casos— objetó el Kagamine.

—Pero él conoce bien acerca de lo que ocurre en este país, sabe el nivel moral al que se encuentra la sociedad, y tiene la confianza de ser una persona con suficiente ética y escrúpulos para hablar acerca de eso— les aseguró sin temor alguno —Además, tiene estudios en sociología de países bajos, no creo que le cueste trabajo convencer al juez acerca de porque el incesto tendría menores repercusiones que la aceptación del matrimonio homosexual, aunque esa sería una de las cartas menos validas que podríamos usar— recordó uno de los detalles que alguno de ellos habría recordado.

—Entonces… ¿Thel nos apoyará en el asunto? ¿Hasta qué punto?— preguntó Rin interesada mientras se acercaba un poco más al cristal, como si eso le ayudara a escuchar, no tanto como si pusiera en duda el favor del clérigo, sino como si de verdad estuviera preguntando el que tanto podría hacer él por ellos dos.

—Ya lo saben, él metería sus manos y todo su cuerpo entero, al fuego por defenderlos, de ser eso necesario— no necesitaba haber dicho aquello, pero pareciera que Len y Rin no supieran realmente el nivel de compromiso del sacerdote, por lo que se sintieron algo anonadados por aquello.

— ¿Y usted? ¿Porque de pronto tanto interés en nuestro asunto? Hasta donde recuerdo, sólo éramos un par de pecaminosos para usted— compartió Len aquel pensamiento, escuchando al mismo tiempo el sonido de la alarma que indicaba el final de la sesión de visitas.

—Ya saben que cada uno tiene su motivación en especifico, la de Thel es el proteger su amor imposible ante cualquier adversidad, y frente a todo pronóstico, mientras que para Mikhail, su motivación es llegar a los libros de medicina en donde se cuente como logró un avance en la humanidad o como evitó el mal del incesto— se levantó con lentitud, para hacer notar a los guardias que ya había escuchado la alarma —Ya les dije que mi origen es el de un país en donde cualquier clase de injusticia ocurría mientras la gente hacía una mierda para evitarlo, en fin, una moral de porquería y por los suelos—

— ¿Y quiere hacer justicia una vez por su vida?— le preguntó Rin.

—No tanto as— respondió el Maestro —Más bien, que quiero gozar de esta nueva cosa llamada democracia, y joder cuantos culos amarillos de políticos adinerados pueda con los procesos que esta nos brinda—

—Me parece bien— contestó sarcásticamente la chica, con una expresión neutral.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo más tendrá que estar tras las rejas?— le preguntó Len mientras que lo veía siendo sujetado por el hombro por un guardia, quien después le puso un par de esposas en las muñecas.

—Fue un juicio relámpago, sólo fue por posesión menor de narcóticos o alucinógenos, así que sólo pagaré la fianza y saldré en menos de cuarentaiocho horas— les avisó para cuando lo hacían caminar, soltando el teléfono en el proceso, alejándose sin siquiera despedirse.

—Bien, eso fue bastante informativo— dijo Len mientras colocaba el teléfono de su respectivo lado sobre su estante.

—Supongo que valió la pena, ¿Cómo se supone que arregló todo lo que nos contó si ha estado encerrado desde la misma noche que nosotros?— preguntó Rin extrañada.

—Según dice él mismo, estuvo hablando con su abogado durante toda la mañana, justo antes de discutir con Thel y con el doctor Mikhail acerca de todo lo que nos acaba de contar— dijo algo desanimado —Eso, o simplemente se lo inventó y lo hará cuando salga, dudo que alguien de verdad tenga tantas conexiones y contactos él dice— se levantó, dejando que su hermana hiciera lo mismo.

— ¿Y ese es el sujeto que nos representará legalmente? Vaya situación en la que nos hemos metido— se lamentó de manera sincera.

—Vámonos ya, Gakupo vendrá por nosotros en cuanto el asunto de la fianza esté arreglado—le informó Len mientras que la encaminaba a salir de la sala de visitas.

—Más le vale que no haya traído a Luka, no me sorprendería de ella que viniera aquí sólo para burlarse de nosotros— opinó Rin mientras le tomaba de la mano a su hermano y salían del lugar.

Y así era como habían desperdiciado toda su tarde, entre hablando con su representante legal y esperando al samurái en las afueras de la comisaría del distrito, sin contar que su mañana se había ido cuidándose el uno al otro en las celdas pequeñas del lugar, y buscando comida de calidad para humanos.

Aunque su noche tampoco fue tan placentera como lo habrían deseado, no al menos como la habría deseado Len, pues Rin iba con pensamientos nuevos y diferentes acerca de cómo sería defender a su descendencia.

* * *

><p>Unas horas después. A decir verdad, unas muy silenciosas horas después.<p>

Rin se encontraba en paños menores frente al espejo, tras haberse dado un baño. Tras unos momentos, empezó a mirar su propia figura justamente después de ponerse un camisón que, sorpresivamente, le llegaba hasta por arriba del muslo. Consideró aquella prenda ideal para dormir con ella, pues todavía necesitaría ir a cenar a la planta baja de la casa.

Pero al quitarse el camisón, notó como si vientre sobresalía un poco por el resto de su cadera.

Por supuesto, siempre se había parado en una posición que dejara mostrar más sus caderas, pero ahora era notorio que comenzaba a, como se diría de manera popular, inflarse como balón.

Le bastó tan solo unos segundos de análisis para percatarse de cómo comenzaría a cambiar su cuerpo de ahora en adelante. Se preocupaba ahora de manera un poco más realista acerca de su estado físico.

Era raro, pero pese a haber llegado incluso a ver el cigoto en la pantalla durante la ecografía, no se acostumbraba al hecho de tener a su bebé en su propio vientre, sintiéndolo algo inclusive preternatural, como si de alguna manera pudiera estar en otro lugar hasta nacer, pero no necesariamente dentro de ella.

Pese a la enorme alegría que tenía por sentir finalmente a algo que fuera parte de ella y de Len dentro de sí misma, no podía evitar comenzar a sentir algo de miedo debido a las fuertes tensiones que había tenido, y en especial a la terrible depresión que había sentido.

Intentó por lo tanto, aunque fuera únicamente como un inicio, sonreír, y tomar las cosas de manera positiva, intentando motivarse a seguir, ahora, por su bebé más que nada.

Pero su sonrisa decayó al instante al sentirse de nuevo como una víctima en aquella situación. Si era verdad que alguien de la policía había decidido joderlos únicamente porque si, entonces debería de comenzar a cuidarse de mejor manera, y procurar el mayor bienestar posible, no sólo para su hijo, sino también para Len.

Se hizo una promesa a sí misma, similar a la que se hizo Len la noche anterior, una promesa por procurar el bienestar de su futura familia. Aunque su concepto de bienestar se relacionaba más con sacarle los ojos a alguien con un tenedor en lugar de simplemente hacer feliz a Len.

De pronto, escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse, dejando ver a su hermano en un simple bóxer ajustado.

—¿Estás lista…?— le preguntó para darse cuenta de que aún estaba semidesnuda, cubriendo su pecho y sus partes bajas de manera instintiva, para después sentirse algo más natural al recordar que era ella quien le miraba.

—Ya casi estoy— contestó mientras sacaba una blusa casi tan ligera como la anterior, sólo que esta tenía encajes amarillos y estaba dividida en blanco y negro de manera vertical, similar a su traje usado durante su canción "Meltdown".

—Sabes, creo que podemos pedir que nos traigan la comida hasta aquí, si no quieres de verdad bajar a comer, ha sido un día algo duro y complicado— le sugirió amablemente mientras se colocaba una playera verde y unos jeans oscuros.

—No, está bien, de hecho, quiero bajar y ver comer a toda la familia Vocaloid— dijo con cierto tono de sarcasmo reconocido por su hermano, ya que era obvio que iba a enfrentar a aquello que más le incomodaba en la casa, y ese aquello, resultaba tener cabello rosado y gustar del atún.

—De acuerdo, pero que todo quede bien allá abajo, no quiero que nadie diga nada malo— le advirtió mientras ambos bajaban al comedor.

Una vez entrando en el enorme recinto que daba a la mesa en donde estaban la mayor parte de los vocaloids sentados, Len y Rin buscaron asientos a los lados de la larga mesa de madera barnizada con mantel blanco, a punto de servir el pavo al horno que había preparado.

Nadie saludó a nadie al entrar, al parecer todo estuvo tan calmado como nunca, o al menos así fue en cuanto los Kagamine hicieron acto de presencia. Luka pareció no agradar mucho de la presencia de los gemelos, pero tan pronto como guardaron silencio y se sentaron en sus sitios, ella permaneció igual de inerte que al llegar.

Pero pronto, o tan pronto como todos agradecieron por la comida, la tensión silenciosa comenzó a hacer cada vez más espeso el aire, hasta que Rin se atrevió a ser quien terminó con aquel momento, y no fue con otra cosa, más que con un reclamo.

—Dime, Iroha— comenzó diciendo de manera indirecta y yendo completamente al punto — ¿Cuando fue que tu familiar se enteró de que había una ley que iba a prohibir el incesto?— preguntó con una ligera sonrisa, solamente para disimular un poco su hostilidad.

—Bueno… no sería fácil decir— contestó la chica de cabello rosado mientras tomaba un poco de leche en un plato al lado de su porción de pavo —No sé exactamente cuando se enteró, pero sé que fue hace menos de una semana, e intentó advertirnos de eso anteayer— se quedó pensando por unos momentos mientras que Len y Rin se mostraban sorprendidos por aquello —Si… de hecho, llamó cuando ustedes dos estaban saliendo en la mañana, y otra vez más cuando estaban en la piscina, pero no quise molestarles en su día especial— pareciera ser que ella ni siquiera recordaba el escándalo que fue su captura durante la noche de ese mismo día que era tan "especial".

— ¿Y nadie supo de eso? ¿Porqué no nos avisaron?— preguntó de nuevo la chica Kagamine, intentando mantener su sumisión.

—Bueno, en realidad, él dijo que dejó el mensaje un par de veces con cierta voz femenina, pero no me dijo ningún nombre— contestó sin saber a que es a lo que se aproximaba, pues sus respuestas le servían más de lo que se imaginaba a ella —Él es algo raro, normalmente es distraído, muy listo, pero olvida detalles, creo que eso le ha servido para la política— rió un poco mientras le daba una sonrisa cálida a Rin.

— ¡Qué curioso!— agregó Rin mientras jugaba inocentemente con su cabello —Es como si alguien de esta casa hubiera sabido cierta información que nos hubiera podido ponernos a Len y a mí en riesgo— volteó a ver a su preocupado gemelo, quien le pedía con la mirada que no siguiera por el camino que iba —Ya sabes, alguien que buscase jodernos únicamente porque no tiene nada mejor en lo cual meter sus narices— dijo mientras tomaba un poco de su vaso de refresco de naranja.

Luka dejó de comer durante unos instantes al ver como la chica permanecía mirándole de frente, sin quitarle la maridad de encima, y sabiendo que se refería de manera implícita a ella.

—Por suerte, nadie en esta casa es tan descarada y cínicamente entrometido como para hacer eso, después de todo, cada uno tiene su vida, de seguro fue una persona sin pareja, amigos ni familia— continuó diciendo la chica mientras comía de su pavo, preparado por Kaito, en ayuda mayoritaria por Piko.

—Bueno…— opinó Luka mientras el resto de las personas sentadas se quedaban calladas —Creo que cualquiera que haya denunciado un acto penoso por parte de quienes habitan en esta casa tiene suficiente sentido común como para no necesitar de alguien quien siempre le cuide y le proteja, como si fuera una niña de cinco años que no sabe relacionarse con la gente— dijo mientras miraba a Rin con cierta fiereza.

Tan pronto como terminó de hablar, Len tuvo que detener la mano de Rin, que se aproximaba a tomar el largo cuchillo que estaba en el centro de la mesa con el que habían partido al animal muerto.

Pero por suerte, las tensiones se rompieron tan pronto como se escuchó la fuerte voz del médico gritando por el camino de las escaleras.

Al voltear a verlo, encontraron al sujeto calvo caminando hacia abajo, sosteniendo su celular en la mano derecha mientras que caminaba al lado de su hermano que era libre, quien lo tomaba del hombro como con la intensión de cuidar que no cayera por las escaleras mientras hablaba.

— ¡…Escucha bien…!— exclamaba al aparato — ¡No me importa lo que diga un estúpido intelectualoide "filósofo" se invente acerca de la "naturaleza" del hombre!— hacía las comillas con los dedos como si estuviera en presencia de quien hablaba — ¡Puedo comprobar de manera legal que Len y Rin no producirán genes defectuosos en su apareamiento, y ningún otro jodido experto en genética podría refutarlo!— continuaba gritando mientras que se acercaba a la mesa del comedor.

Todos observaron cómo se acercaba hasta una de las sillas vacías, entre Kiyoteru y Gakupo, quienes se sintieron algo incómodos, para después ver cómo el clérigo se sentaba del otro lado, entre Iroha y Miki.

—Sí, de acuerdo— contestó a algunas más palabras que les dijeron —De acuerdo, si, hasta luego— intentó despedirse de con quién platicaba —Si, eso mismo me dijo tu madre— insultó a aquella persona mientras que cerraba su cortaba la comunicación y volteaba a ver la mesa entera.

No pasaron muchos segundos antes de que se diera cuenta de que era observado por todos, a la vez que comenzaba a sentir lo peligroso que sería quedarse al lado de Luka, siendo que él apoyaba tanto a los Kagamine.

Dudándolo un poco, tomó algo de carne de pavo, junto con algunas piezas, sujetándolas en su plato para después despedirse con unas —Buenas noches— y saliendo caminando del comedor, en sentido de las escaleras arriba, directamente a comer en su cuarto.

Aquella aparición y encuentro tan etéreo, se veía algo cada vez más común y constante en el médico, y a decir verdad, en el sacerdote también, por no decir que los dos se habían pasado la tarde y la mañana abogando por su hermano en un juicio relámpago.

Aunque por ahora el pobre Thel se sentía ligeramente abandonado, sentándose un poco incómodo en su lugar, mirando a ambos lados en busca de una explicación. No faltó mucho antes de que se diera cuenta de que haría mejor estando en su propio cuarto.

—Bueno, será mejor que me vaya a mi cuarto yo también— dijo algo incomodo mientras se levantaba un poco, intentando salir caminando a su cuarto con su plato de comida, pero fue detenido por Meiko.

—No se preocupe, usted no incomoda tanto con su presencia— dijo la castaña —Sabemos que usted es un tanto más respetuoso, por lo que nos agrada tenerlo en la mesa—

—Si, quédese un poco, que Piko preparó un excelente relleno para el ave— le pidió Miki mientras le jalaba de la manga de su atuendo de traje y corbata grises.

—Claro que nos agradará tener a alguien como usted en nuestra presencia, ¿O no?— dijo esta vez Luka, provocando una mirada algo angustiada en ambos gemelos, quienes decidieron mantenerse expectantes a ver qué era lo que ocurriría a partir de ese momento, pues no creían que Luka fuera capaz de rezongar a un sacerdote.

—De acuerdo, supongo que no sería perjudicial el sentarme a compartir un momento de tranquilidad— contestó Thel mientras volvía a acomodarse en su lugar, y a acomodar una pequeña toalla de tela en su cuello, sonriendo a toda aquella familia de diferentes padres, sin saber siquiera quien era esa última chica quien le había pedido que se quedara.

Ahora sería el turno de Luka en sacar a flote el tema incomodo.

—Dígame, padre…— comenzó hablando Luka —Usted debe de tener una preparación eclesiástica muy considerable— comenzó a hablar mientras dejaba de comer —Con una carrera llena de logros impresionantes en el campo de humanidades— continuó insinuando algo desconocido para el sacerdote.

—Bueno, soy sacerdote desde hace casi treinta años, en donde me pude titular con un título en sociología— dijo con poco orgullo, intentando no sonar a que presumía de alguna manera —Y conseguí un posgrado en una universidad de Praga, eso es todo lo que tengo— terminó de decir sin mucha dificultad.

—Supongo entonces que su juicio es el correcto, ¿O no?— preguntó de con cierto tono que discernía una trampa en su voz —Es decir, como sacerdote, y como una persona que ha hecho lo mejor de su vida, sabrá muy bien cómo y qué es lo correcto, ¿O me equivoco?— volvió a usar el mismo tono de aparente condescendencia en su voz, dando a demostrar que de hecho, sus palabras contenían de manera indiscreta la ironía.

—Sí, así es Luka, el padre Thel es un hombre sumamente calificado en el asunto al que se refiere— Intervino Rin mientras veía con enojo a la peli rosada —Si de verdad piensas que lo que hace está tan mal como lo crees, quizá es porque tengas una mente demasiado cerrada para comprenderlo— sonrió tan solo después de decir aquello, sintiéndose más que satisfecha en poder calificarla de una "mente cerrada".

En el comedor entero comenzó a sentirse la tensión, que sin darse cuenta, estaba arruinando la comida, una de las razones por las cuales el sacerdote hubiera preferido simplemente salir de ese lugar, pero si sitió obligado a dialogar un poco con la peli rosada que se sentía tan segura de su propia opinión. Quizá podría hacer algo.

—Tú eres Luka, ¿Verdad? ¿La chica quien habló de manera negativa de los chicos por televisión?— preguntó educadamente mientras que retiraba el pañuelo del cuello de su traje —Me imagino que debes de sentirte frustrada con lo que ha ocurrido últimamente alrededor de esta casa, y puedo decirte que lo comprendo— comenzó a decir con voz tranquila y calmada.

—No creo que usted entienda lo que yo he sentido— contestó la chica peli rosada con la misma sonrisa y el mismo tono, si siquiera sorprenderse por la respuesta del padre —Usted parece más bien la clase de personas la cual se conformaría con ver como algo malo o incorrecto se suscita frente a sus ojos y no hace nada más que aprovecharlo, y de esta manera poder ganara algo de fama para su iglesia— en esta ocasión, se escuchó algo más de frialdad en su voz, demostrando que ahora comenzaba a sentirse realmente ofendida por una actitud como esa.

—Sé cómo te sientes cuando observas algún acto de maldad, o incorrecto ocurriendo frente a tus ojos, pues yo he tenido que vivir con estos la mayor parte de mi vida— dijo con algo de cansancio, aunque no por hablar con la chica, sino al recordar aquellas cosas que le causaban pesar en su conciencia —Pero el asunto aquí, es que hay maneras de discernir la verdadera maldad de algo que es considerado una maldad sólo porque se ha convertido en tradición el rechazarlo— intentó argumentar el hombre de manera clara, comenzando a sacar un punto razonable a la conversación.

— ¿Llama una tradición a lo que la misma biblia prohíbe?— preguntó con aparente asco la chica peli rosada — ¿Se da cuenta ahora de cuál es mi problema con todo este asunto? Es el hecho de que usted piensa que todos en el mundo deben de ajustarse a las inmundicias ajenas, soportar la peste que se provoca porque un par de idiotas deciden hacer algo que va contra toda lógica y sentido común— expresó hasta el hartazgo, sintiendo que era la única que compartía su opinión de manera certera, pues incluso Meiko se había callado en ese momento y prefería no ponerse del lado de nadie.

—No se trata de calificar las cosas como simplemente malas— contestó insistente Thel,—Escucha, hay muchas cosas malas que se permiten en este mundo, y puede que la biblia haya sido escrita bajo un contexto muy diferente con respecto a lo que se entendía por maldad y por bondad en aquellos tiempos— con aquello dejó algo impresionada a la gustosa de atún —La moral es algo que no siempre será lo mismo en todas partes del mundo, y lo púnico que podemos hacer, es confiar en la palabra de Dios para poder guiar nuestras acciones, pero créeme que no hay cosa más falsa que colocar al amor justo y necesario como algo malvado sin siquiera una segunda consideración—

Se sentía algo culpable de seguir subiendo su voz, pero sabía que nunca podría llegar a expresar correctamente su punto si no se atrevía a enfrentarse a alguien quien no pareciera decidido a dialogar, siendo ese quizá su principal problema.

—Tenemos como seres humanos, la capacidad de discernir, de distinguir y de procesar nuestros conocimientos— comenzó a hablar firmemente —creo firmemente en que somos la creación del señor, y que él nos entrega la capacidad de entender y de pensar, así como la capacidad de amar— se paró un poco de su asiento mientras decía esto último —No defiendo la maldad de ninguna manera, no apoyo el incesto que un abusador propinaría en sus propias hijas, como se ha visto miles de veces antes, sino que apoyo la unión de un par de personas quienes se aman de manera pura, y cuya única maldad no ha sido el ir en contra de la voluntad de Dios, sino de la ignorancia y de la abnegación del hombre— con esto detuvo su monólogo.

—Lo lamente mucho— contestó Luka al instante, mirando por lo bajo —Pero si esa es la única defensa que tiene, no entiendo cómo podría llegar a defenderlos "legalmente"— dijo dejando en evidencia el hecho de que sabía del juicio próximo —Usted debe de entender que el incesto, lo que ellos dos hacen, ese repugnante juego que ellos dos tienen, es algo malo, sin necesidad de requerir una justificación biológica, genética o teológica, es algo que va contra lo establecido, y contra lo natural, y contra la sociedad, y eso ya es suficiente para prohibirlo— y con aquello, ella terminó de exponer su punto.

—Esa debe de ser la cosa más estúpida que te he escuchado decir— dijo Rin riendo de la desesperación de haber tenido que permanecer callada mientras le había escuchado — ¡¿Estas admitiendo que piensas de manera tan estúpida como "El incesto es malo sólo porque lo es"?!— Le exigió saber — ¿Y esperas a que esa sea una verdadera justificación?— le gritó mientras que golpeaba las palmas de sus manos en la mesa, siendo detenida por Len antes de que decidiera encaminarse a lesionar a Luka.

— ¡Rin, tranquilízate, esa es sólo su opinión!— le pidió Len mientras le detenía, asustando a Miku y a Kaito, quienes sestaban sentadas al lado de la chica.

—No es sólo mi opinión, Lenny, es la opinión de todos los que no están enfermos— habló Luka con resentimiento de tener que hablarle así a Len.

— ¡Pues no me importaría tener que enfrentarme a todos los sanos de este mundo con tal de defender lo que me importa!— respondió Rin gritando, más a Len que a Luka, dándole a entender su postura defensiva.

—No se tiene que molestar— dijo Thel mientras que intervenía entre ambos, evitando así que comenzaran una pelea debido a sus diferentes pensamientos —Luka tiene razón, así todos piensan en la sociedad, y esa clase de ideas son inamovibles— expresó con algo de seriedad mientras se comenzaba a retirar, volviendo a meter su asiento en la mesa —Tenemos que cambiar la manera en la que la sociedad lo ve entonces, nos lleve los que nos lleve, supongo que es por ahí por donde deberíamos de empezar— dijo con simpleza, antes de dirigirse a la salida del lugar —Muchas gracias por la comida, lástima que no pudiera quedarme— y después de eso salió.

Después de eso, Len soltó de los hombros a Rin, sintiéndose más tranquilo que antes, aunque ahora angustiado. Mientras que Rin se volvía a sentar lentamente en su lugar, viendo como Luka volvía a sentarse de igual manera, para continuar con la amarga comida.

Poco se sabía acerca de cómo se podría desarrollar el asunto con las ideas de Salta, del Mikhail e incluso con los ideales del padre Thel de "cambiar la visión de la sociedad". Volverían a quedarse sentados, esperando lo peor, pues pronto les tocaría demostrar que su amor no era la enfermedad que todos decían que era, y defenderse de una buena vez.

* * *

><p>Fin del capítulo 18.<p>

* * *

><p>Muy bien, ya he terminado este capítulo, confórmense con que no me he tardado más de dos semanas, pero era necesario que subiera esto lo antes posible, antes de entrar al instituto, pero mi decidía me hizo que terminara de escribirlo hasta el lunes —_—<p>

En fin, tal y como lo leen, entro de nuevo al instituto, me lleno de los pensamientos negativos que me agobiaron en el verano, y no puedo evitar sonreír antes mis recuerdos tan frescos y tan vívidos.

En fin, no me quiero poner sentimental, en especial con lo último que he visto.

Cada día me convenzo más y más de que no queda mucha esperanza para el LenxRin, creía que en facebook encontraría una salvación, o algo que fuera más allá de la imagen que veía en Pixiv, pues pocas veces es agradable pasar el rato allí, sabiendo que te encontrarás con cualquier adefesio que se le ocurra crear a los japoneses. Pero era todo lo contrario, pues en facebook no sólo tenemos la misma mierda, incluso en páginas que claman ser 100% de la pareja, sino que ahora van cargadas con un extra de estupidez comprensible, debido a que hablamos el mismo idioma ahora.

No importa en continente, Len siempre será un puto en toda la expresión coloquial mexicana de la palabra. Y Rin, no creo que tenga mucha fama, mucho menos tantos fans. Aunque ni hablar de la pareja en sí, que ni siquiera gusta entre los fans de Len.

Hasta allí llegan mis informes de mis investigaciones de ese sub—fandom de facebook.

En fin, como pueden ver, no se mucho de política, ni de problemas legales, sólo tomé ejemplos de la vida real de algunos informes que he leído de mi ciudad, procesos cuestionables, vagos y raros, y por supuesto, corruptos, o si no, no sabría ni en qué país estoy.

Como pueden ver, mis carencias se reflejan en mis personajes, una manera de proyección, según recuerdo haber leído.

De igual manera, ahora Rin se verá más activa y furiosa, y que por cierto, que hace más daño a un feto en desarrollo ¿Una madre deprimida o una en constantes enojos? Tendré que investigarlo.

Y de Luka, se que ustedes dirán que la trato como la mala. No, no quiero que sea tanto como "la mala", les juro de verdad, que hay personas que tienen la real y verdadera convicción de que el incesto es malo sin importar la forma, ni la situación, ni el contexto, de hecho, mentiría si dijera que las palabras de Luka fueron completamente sacadas de mi cabeza, esa investigación de facebook me sirvió para ponerme en contacto con algunos grupos de odio a la pareja y cuestionarles, y bueno, pasó más o menos lo que vieron arriba, no tan serio, pero algo similar.

Y bueno, ya se ve más decidido todo, como pueden ver, ahora Len y Rin se refirieron más a su bebé de manera masculina, pues ya he decidido su género, si es que nace bien, claro.

En fin, no quiero seguir dando insinuaciones, mejor me voy, tengo que preparar un el arco argumental de otro de mis fanfics y empezar a planear el lemon de "compromiso".

Gracias por haber comentado en el capítulo pasado a:

**Lilliam: No lo es, pero puede que llegue a serlo :P**

**Len—kun02 and SweetRinNeko: Sí, habrá MikixPiko, me gusta esa pareja.**

**cristal12997: Gracias :3**

**Magus: Ya todos tendrán su merecido**

**DarkRei y Ruichibinekokawaii: Meiko no es mala xD**

**Danny—Miku: Jeje, si, nuevo padrino xD**

En fin, lamento tener que irme así de rápido, pero ya es tarde y tengo que recargar mis tanques de imaginación xD.

Comente, y comparta, me ayudaría mucho :3

BYE_.—

* * *

><p>P.D.: Casi llego a los 100 uwu<p> 


	22. Acciones pasadas viven en el presente

Capítulo 19.

Vocaloid no me pertenece.

* * *

><p>—Dime una cosa, Gakupo— le preguntaba Luka a su novio mientras ambos iban sentados en la limosina, en dirección al jurado —Si tú supieras que algo terriblemente incorrecto y que está sumamente mal, sin importar desde donde lo veas… ¿Harías algo? Y Me refiero a algo de verdad, que cambie las cosas— preguntaba con suficiente seriedad, intentando sacar la verdad de su novio. Gakupo vestía con un traje elegante, mientras que Luka tenía un vestido negro que pasaba de sus rodillas, todo lo que requerían para ir de manera formal al juicio de Len y Rin.<p>

—Bueno… claro que haría algo— dijo con tranquilidad, volteando disimuladamente hacia el otro lado —Es decir, sería lo correcto, de todos modos, estamos aquí para apoyar las buenas causas, y hacer lo correcto— dio una extendida excusa de su supuesta correcta y recta moral.

—¡Entonces por qué rayos no avisaste a las autoridades que Len y Rin hacían incesto!— le regañó con enojo mientras que se alejaba de él y lo miraba con ira, resistiendo el impulso de golpearle.

De maneras similares, todos los miembros de la casa se dirigían a la corte en la cual se realizaría el juicio, todos por orden judicial, pese a que el Maestro le había ordenado a Luka que fingiera estar demente y no asistiera, ella desobedeció, y de igual manera, fue directamente al palacio de justicia, en donde le estarían esperando sus amigos.

La corte estaba completamente llena, no solamente por personas que serían llamadas para atestiguar, o como parte especifica de la corte, y para los gemelos Kagamine, aquello no podría ponerlos más nerviosos, no solamente por el hecho de que nunca hubieran estado en una corte de verdad, sino porque se preguntaban _"¿Qué tienen que ver todos ellos con nosotros?" _Es decir, está bien que fueran algo popular, pero los motivos de esas personas para estar allí presentes escapaban de sus imaginaciones.

Len no pudo evitar notar que su hermana estaba pasando un mal rato con la espera de todo aquel asunto, siendo que se mostraba algo molesta, más que angustiada. —Rin, tranquilízate— intentó buscar algo bueno después de haber comenzado a hablar —Seguramente esto no llevará mucho rato, de seguro que será un juicio rápido, no hay casi nada que discutir en este caso, y el Maestro es bastante bueno en esto, de seguro que podrá llegar a una buena resolución para nosotros— intentó ser razonable, al menos de manera superficial.

—Eso no importa, el hecho de que nos hagan atender esto, como si fuéramos criminales, ya es demasiado estrés para mí— se quejó sin siquiera voltear a verlo por completo.

—Rin, ese estrés no puede hacerle bien al bebé…— intentó decirle, como si eso le quitara de pronto todas sus preocupaciones.

—¡No hables del bebé aquí!— susurró con fuerza, atrayéndolo mientras lo sujetaba de la corbata —Ellos pueden oírte, y el Maestro nos dijo que no nos convenía mostrar emociones frente a los abogados del estado, a menos de que estuviera él con nosotros— dijo señalando a un grupo de sujetos que se sentaban frente a la otra mesa que estaba frente al aburrido juez, un sujeto tosco y de apariencia apagada, apenas a mediados de sus cuarentas y con una enorme entrada en su frente.

—Creo que estaba exagerando…— intentó despreocuparse, pese a que el sujeto no le daba buena espina, ya que sentía desde la manera en la que apretujaba su maletín con sus resecos nudillo, se notaba como alguien de pocos amigos, más aún, como la clase de personas quienes detestarían perder en un juicio, y peor aún, hacer todo lo que fuera necesario para evitarlo —Estas personas siguen siendo humanos, al menos más humanos de lo que es el Maestro, por lo que podemos estar seguros— giró su mirada a los lados para buscar a aquel susodicho hombre, pero bastó con un solo recorrido para regresar a la misma conclusión que antes —Aún no hay rastro de él, por cierto— le recordó Len con amargura.

Rin refunfuñó con ira, intentando retener aquella última respiración —¡Con un demonio!— se quejó de nuevo, con deseo de tirar su moño al suelo y pisarlo con fuerza, como ya lo había hecho un par de veces antes —Esto no podría ser mejor— comenzó a recitar —Podemos ser acusados los dos de violación, nos tocó el peor abogado acusador posible, el juez nos ha estado viendo con miradas de odio desde que llegamos, ¡y nuestro abogado ni siquiera ha llegado!— se enojaba cada vez más con cada oración —Y para empeorar las cosas, el hotel no tenía panqueques con naranja como yo lo quería— se quejó nuevamente mientras colocaba sus codos sobre la mesa, recargando su barbilla en la madera.

—¿No tenían?— preguntó Len algo indignado, —Pero en el menú decía que si— se quejó Len junto con ella —¿Qué comiste entonces?— preguntó algo preocupado.

—Los que tenían la crema de zarzamora— dijo desilusionada, volteando a ver a su gemelo algo consternada, tan solo para que en ese momento, la puerta principal de la corte se abriera, dejando ver al Maestro, apenas acomodándose su saco para llegar directamente con el resto de las personas que estaban en las mesas ubicadas en la parte delantera, al lado de Len y de Rin.

—Lamento la tardanza— se disculpó sin realmente lamentarlo, acomodando su corbata mientras se acomodaba, llevando su maletín a un lado, lo que pensaba era, su "Arma secreta" nada bueno, seguramente.

—Tardó demasiado— se molestó Rin, aún con mirada inquisitiva sobre él, al haberse sentado más a su lado que al de Len.

—Mi juicio terminó hace tan solo quince minutos— respondió él, intentando sonar lo más supuestamente dolido por haber tenido que pasar por otro proceso judicial propio.

Pronto, el juez detuvo la conversación de toda la sala, sancionando al abogado de los gemelos por su tardía llegada, pues él ya había hecho acto de presencia en la sala. El juicio comenzó, de manera tan estricta como los Kagamine habían imaginado, iniciando con una especie de presentación de todos y cada uno de los participantes en el juicio, tanto por la parte acusadora, como la parte defensora.

—¡Señoras y señores!— comenzó Salta su discurso de introducción, preparándose lo mejor que pudo, aunque parecía que todo el asunto era algo fácil para él —Este juicio en el que nos hemos presentado, en protesta, representa para mis clientes, y ultimadamente para mi persona profesional, un insulto a los derechos civiles ciudadanos— se atrevió a decir su preocuparse, fijándose como un sinfín de cámaras se tornaban sobre él, a la vez que el juez se estremecía —Hablamos de una desobediencia civil, que solamente es desobediencia por un prejuicio irracional, infundado por instituciones irrelevantes, que deberían de ser acallados por el estado de volver a elevar la voz, en pro de la justicia a propia mano— la gente volvió a sorprenderse por eso, en especial los Kagamine, quienes observaban como el Maestro se regocijaba ante aquella polémica que sus palabras causaban —De estar todos nosotros aquí, en especial, de estar aquí la joven Rin, quien podría estar ahorrando estrés, para así poder cuidar de mejor manera su esperanzado embarazo, es porque hemos decidido de manera unánime, que defenderemos el derecho que un par de hermanos tienen para poder relacionarse de cualquier manera que quiera, ¡He dicho!— finalizó su discurso volviéndose a sentar de manera dramática.

Quizá no fuese el más explicito de los discursos, hasta el punto en el que pareciese que se lo había inventado en la andada, pero al menos había provocado en los medios la reacción de preocupación que deseaba, y la consternación más pequeña se hacía presente en el abogado acusador.

—Muy buena presentación, si han de permitirme alagar a mi contrincante— dijo con amabilidad el sujeto, mirando al juez, a quien no le hacía falta la aprobación para que se levantara a hablar —Pero si he de remarcarlo, la razón por la cual se les ha traído aquí, es para deliberar si su incesto, o como popularmente se ha dado a conocer, "Twincest"— dijo haciendo referencia a una palabra inexistente para el registro —No ha tenido origen en los momentos en los que los acusados se encontraban en sus pubertades, de tal manera que tuviera un origen meramente a causa de una desviación mental o sexual, por lo cual se podría acudir a la ayuda que necesiten— explicó calmadamente, sin inmutarse por las palabras de el Maestro —Es por esa, la causa que estamos aquí, no para poder acusar desmedida e injustamente a todo aquel que se atreva a "pensar fuera de la caja"— hizo de nuevo un ademan con sus manos que indicaba una referencia en sus palabras —Sino para poder colocar un ejemplo a todo aquel quien crea que algo como el incesto, ha de ser natural, a causa, no de una acusación vacía, que se basa en prejuicios ciegos, sino en la misma seguridad que su cliente, intenta dar a su progenie, en la seguridad de que no se provocarán estragos en la naturaleza, que por su sabiduría, ha dado las condiciones para que cosas como estas, no deban de cometerse— y con esto, parecía que daría rienda suelta a su discurso, pero…

—¡¿Y piensan protegerlo al abortarlo?!— se escuchó el gritó de una persona de entre las gradas, que al parecer iba acompañada de un camarógrafo, lo que fue la mecha de que inició una serie de griteríos y discusiones relacionadas con ese corto rumor, que se había esparcido por la Internet.

—¡Orden en la sala!— tuvo que tranquilizar el juez —No toleraré el desorden en este caso, así que esta será la última advertencia, señorita— dijo apuntando con su pequeño mazo a la mujer de cabellos rozados que había dicho eso, vestida con una bata blanca. Al verla, Len y Rin se percataron de que se trataba de la doctora Yuna, quien al parecer había atendido aquello, quizá con motivo de ser testigo, pero que había hecho su propia muestra de importancia en la sala hasta el momento. Aquello les trajo un ligero dote de alegría, al menos por el momento.

Ya no dio tiempo aquello de que el abogado terminara su discurso de introducción, y en menor tiempo, el juicio se vio iniciado en una serie de supuestas pruebas que demostrarían que los Gemelos Kagamine, no estaban en situación de decidir por ellos mismos, su propia relación, aunque para eso, se debería de demostrar primero que ellos habían iniciado esta a temprana edad, demasiado temprana.

Llamó al inicio, el abogado acusador, a una serie de psicólogos, quienes uno tras otro, presentaban supuestas pruebas de distintos trastornos emocionales y sexuales que podían dar respuesta a la cuestión de la causa del incesto. Algunos de ellos, de los cuales pasaron al estrado, aseveraron que aquello se trataba de una desviación sexual por parte de Len, para ocultar su homosexualidad latente, mostrando como prueba de esto, a sus cercanas interacciones con los demás varones del grupo, sobre todo con Kaito, con quien inclusive había cantado una canción de temática romántica homosexual hacía no mucho tiempo, en un concierto en vivo. Aquello logró de verdad calar a Len, quien buscaba la manera de desprender su enojo de manera silenciosa.

Otro psicólogo, quien había sido llevado con la intención de aportar pruebas que demostrasen lo incorrecto que resultaba aquello desde un punto de vista socio—psicológico, expresaba el problema de Len y Rin, y es necesario remarcar que hacían referencia al asunto como un "Problema", como una falta total de cuidado por parte de sus padres, pues se había hecho público el abandono de Tobi a sus hijos cuando estos eran menores. Acusaba también a la sociedad por crear estándares complicados e irreales para la vida de un par de ídolos adolecentes, y declaraba el incesto de los gemelos como un escape a sus atareadas vidas, y que no era más que una situación que se había escapado de sus manos.

Ninguno de ellos dijo nada acerca del aborto, pero aún así, se notaba cierta tensión cuando recurrían a sugerir una solución factible para los gemelos, pues la recomendación de separarlos, estaba más que considerada. Luego pasó una mujer que clamaba ser socióloga, alegando un retraso cultural en el comportamiento de los gemelos, y acusando a Rin, a quien hallaba como la "dominante" de haber controlado deliberadamente a su hermano para conducirlo por un sendero de aberraciones sexuales, como lo era el incesto, y la impregnación.

Todo aquello, si es que es necesario decirlo, fue dicho sin conocimiento alguno sobre la relación que habían mantenido los gemelos, pues el abogado esperaba a que la defensa incluyera datos que pudieran negar aquellas acusaciones, datos que pudieran ser usados en contra de los gemelos. Pero Salta se negó a decir todo aquello, pues pese a que se hubiera dado datos acerca de la relación de los gemelos, unos cuantos más de los que se debían de saber, los detalles quedaban sumamente ocultos, y cada vez que el Maestro debía de defenderlos, de alguna de las nombradas acusaciones, lo hacía aludiendo a la ignorancia de esos detalles que marcaban la diferencia. Más que nada, y su frase más usada, fue —No hay un estudio verdadero que pueda demostrar la relación de un par de hermanos gemelos de distinto genero en una relación incestuosa— siendo que evidentemente no la había, el abogado tuvo que recurrir a llamar al estrado a los compañeros de los Kagamine, para después llamarlos a ellos mismo a que declararan bajo juramento, para así poder desentrañar algo del caso, y que sus expertos se encargasen del resto.

Lo mejor que le podría pasar, hubiera sido que los mismos Kagamine se traicionaran o se confundieran con los hechos, lo que podría deducirse en una red de mentiras que revelaría el control por parte de alguno de ellos, o del mismo abogado, pero prefería tomar pruebas desde el inicio. La primera testigo, fue Hatsune Miku.

—Señorita Hatsune Miku— comenzó el abogado a hablar con la peli verde —Veintitrés años de edad, fama incomparable en el mundo del pop, en una relación sentimental con el señorito, Shion Kaito…— comenzó a decir como medio de introducción.

—Objeción, su señoría, el señor Kumowara no está haciendo preguntas adecuadas, sino haciéndonos perder el tiempo a todos— protestó Salta, llamando al abogado por su apellido, que había leído hasta el momento en el cual se levantó para objetar.

—Ha lugar— dijo el juez con rapidez —Concéntrese en las preguntas, señor Kumowara— indicó que podía continuar.

—Señorita Hatsune— continuó el abogado —Usted conoce a los Kagamine, según su propia aclaración, desde hace más de seis años— la peli verde asintió —Según se supo, Usted tuvo una relación romántica con el señorito Kagamine, ¿Estoy en lo cierto?— la chica volvió a asentir —¿Por qué causa ocurrió esto?— preguntó con una voz tranquila.

—Bueno…— se quedó pensando mientras observaba al Maestro prestando atención, para el momento en el que tuviera que objetar —Len y yo fuimos novios durante un mes— dijo con algo de pena, como si decir eso cerca de Rin le calara en la espina —Fue muy amable, y la relación fue muy agradable… pero— se silenció un poco al intentar decir lo que seguía.

—¿Ocurrió algo que detuviera el sano desarrollo de la relación? ¿Acaso alguna acción violenta por parte del señorito Kagamine, o de su hermana gemela?— preguntó inquisitivamente.

—No, nada de eso— se apresuró ella a desmentir —Simplemente las cosas no se pudieron llevar bien a cabo porque Rin no quería que Len y yo durmiéramos en la misma habitación— aquello provocó un revoloteo mayor al que imaginaba, siendo los más reactivos los miembros de la prensa, aunque el Maestro se quedaba neutro ante aquello.

—¿Quiere decir, que la señorita Kagamine impedía intencionalmente cualquier clase de relaciones físicas o sexuales que usted y su pareja romántica pudieran tener?— inquirió con maña, tal y como lo quería.

—¡¿Sexuales?!— se preguntó extrañada, y un poco espantada —Nada de eso, yo nunca pensé en tener relaciones con Len— se apresuró a explicar —Éramos solo novios, y Len estaba obligado por la empresa a dormir al lado de Rin, lo que me molestaba un poco, ya que me parecía más apropiado que él durmiera solo, o en todo caso, con su novia— intentaba hacer que aquello no sonase como pederastia.

—¿Usted consideraba como inapropiado que ellos dos compartieran la cama?— de nuevo, intentando utilizar un tono que hiciera sentir a la Hatsune que estaba bajo presión, la cual parecía ceder un poco de su dialogo antes acordado en caso de esas preguntas.

—Bueno… ellos dos siempre han crecido durmiendo juntos… supongo que no era algo malo…— expresó con una obvia cantidad de nerviosismo, siendo evidente que quizá no dejaba salir toda la verdad.

—¿Y no cree, que ese comportamiento tan unido, haya provocando una mayor probabilidad, o de que haya evocado de manera directa, al incesto del cual ahora hemos de discutir?— volvía a retomar de nuevo aquel tono con el que Miku se sentía tan poco familiarizada y nerviosa.

—¡Objeción!— gritó el Maestro con furia —Esas preguntas tienen motivaciones maliciosas, pues Miku no es ninguna clase de experto que pueda dar su opinión desde un punto de vista apropiado para el caso.

—No estamos tomando en consideración alguna clase de opinión profesional por parte de la joven Hatsune, es simplemente una opinión de una persona que estuvo en contacto durante la temprana edad de la relación de los gemelos, lo que ayudaría a determinar el verdadero impacto emocional en quienes les rodean— se excusó el abogado.

—No ha lugar— dijo el juez con simpleza, provocando que el Maestro se sentara sin decir más.

—Volviendo a la pregunta— el abogado prosiguió —¿Cree usted en su humilde opinión de amiga cercana de los Kagamine, que el forzoso contacto tan intimo que ellos dos debían mantener a causa de su tutor responsable, fue posible detonante de su relación amorosa?— repitió otra vez.

Miku quedó en silencio por unos instantes sabiendo que su respuesta podría afectar la manera en la que los gemelos eran percibidos —Pues… si— dijo rápidamente, como intentando que no se escuchara demasiado, y viendo al instante como los expertos del abogado comenzaban a comentar entre ellos, siendo más de la mitad, personas que aún no habían sido llamadas al estrado —¡Pero no fue su culpa!— s apresuró a decir —La empresa solamente cede una habitación por contrato, y Len y Rin comparten el suyo, así que no se podía hacer nada— intentaba enmendar su error, pero quedaba clara su postura: su incesto se había provocado por factores como la cercanía tan forzada que tuvieron hacía años.

—De acuerdo, señorita Hatsune— dijo amablemente el abogado —¿Usted afirma que la señorita Kagamine provocó la finalización de la relación sentimental que usted compartía con el señorito Kagamine, con la intención, de perpetuar en acto incestuoso que se comenzaba a realizar entre ellos dos, desde edades tempranas?— Aquella pregunta puso nerviosa de nuevo a la peli verde.

—Pues… es una forma muy fea de decirlo… yo diría más bien que ella sólo quería estar con su hermano…— su voz tembló cuando dijo aquello, viendo como el abogado le hacía dejar de hablar al levantar la mano.

—Sólo quería estar con su hermano— repitió esto último como si fuese parte fundamental del juicio —O mejor dicho, ella era la **única** que quería estar con su hermano, queda al descubierto, que había un deseo profundo y posesivo en la señorita Kagamine, al momento de ver a su hermano con cualquier otra mujer, que le llevaba a engañar, molestar, y comprometer a su hermano en asuntos que provocaran el final de sus relaciones, y la primera afectada, ha sido la señorita Hatsune, todo, a causa de este profundo deseo fraternal— dejó de hablar en ese mismo momento, levantando la vista al Juez —No más preguntas— y dicho esto, se sentó, permitiendo que el Maestro se levantara para comenzar él a interrogar a Miku.

—Señorita Hatsune— comenzó como si estuviera hablando a alguien quien recién conocía —Usted es muy conocida, por sus lazos afectivos con sus cercanos compañeros de trabajo— Sacó una hoja de su maletín mientras se acercaba a ella —Pero aún así, ha de ser remarcable su actitud agresivamente competitiva en contra de los nuevos ingresados, es especial, a los gemelos Kagamine— aquello dejó un poco sorprendida a Miku.

—Bueno… ellos han sido los segundos más populares, dudo que haya realmente algo malo en sana competición— aclaró sin necesidad de que se viera demasiado su preocupación porque su representante, quien sabía todos sus secretos profesionales, le hablara de eso.

—¿Un poco de competición, usted dice?— dijo sonriendo de manera sarcástica —Queda bien registrado, en constantes bitácoras de la empresa, las cuales yo estoy obligado a escribir como reportes quincenales, y que de hecho, son técnicamente de dominio público bajo el nombre de la empresa "Crypton", que usted, no ha sido precisamente una competidora muy apacible—sostuvo la hoja con una sola mano —Se reportó abiertamente, que robó la autoría de una conocida canción de los gemelos, "Neko mimi switch" y que la usó como propia, pese a que los Kagamine habían escrito y compuesto esa canción en su ardua labor personal de dieciséis horas— la audiencia se quedó callada, pese a ser una polémica que se conoció —Se sabe también que usted colocó sedantes en las bebidas de ambos gemelos durante los periodos cercanos a una competencia de canto de televisión abierta, para así aprovechar su ausencia durante el espectáculo, y quedar en el centro del escenario, de esto nada salió a la luz— reveló en medio de una conmoción por parte de la mayoría —Y en una nota un tanto menos reciente, usted también utilizó sobornos con los directivos de la empresa, para convencerles de que usted era la mejor opción para llenar el concierto de 2010, dejando a los gemelos con menos de una cuarta parte de las canciones que tenían preparadas, y luego, otorgando un sustancial porcentaje de sus ganancias personales, como el nombrado soborno— acabó de decirlo.

—¡Ya basta!— se desesperó la peli verde, pero sin que asombrara más que lo escuchado —Se supone que eso era privado, era un secreto que usted defendería con su carrera— le reclamó, con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

—No, no me interesan unos cuantos billetes, en este caso solo deseo la verdad— respondió Salta acercándose mordazmente a la joven —Y la verdad es que usted no ha sido una amiga verdadera para los Kagamine, de tal manera que no podría relatar con certeza acerca de los cambios que ellos han tenido a lo largo de los últimos seis años, y mucho menos, de lo que podría ser adecuado para ellos, o no— finalizó su testimonio —No más preguntas, su señoría—

—Señorita Hatsune, puede tomar asiento— le indicó el Juez, tomando en cuenta las preguntas que había respondido como una acción algo hostil por parte de Salta.

—Rin, Len, lo siento mucho… en ese entonces no valoraba su amistad… y me dejaba llevar mucho por la fama…— Admitió entre lágrimas mientras bajaba de estrado, pasando por el lado más alejado de ellos posible.

Para los Kagamine la cosa se ponía algo rara, pues desconocían la razón por la cual el Maestro se había comportado tan hostil con Miku, siendo que ella rea la consentida por él, su preferida que siempre debía de estar en lo cierto o ser la inocente, por lo mismo por lo cual habían tenido que ocultar todas aquellas cosas del público en general. Eso quería decir que, o una de dos, estaría planeando salvarlos a los dos inclusive si aquello le costaba destrozar la reputación del resto de los miembros de la banda, o simplemente iba a hacer estragos con la reputación de todos, sin excepción.

La siguiente persona, llamada de nuevo por el abogado, fue Lily, quien supuestamente, tenía grabaciones acerca de las relaciones privadas de los gemelos. Fue presentada como evidencia, una tarjeta de memoria, que supuestamente, contenía dichas grabaciones. Las cintas fueron revisadas por primera vez durante la corte, revelando nada más que un vídeo de dieciocho minutos de Len y Rin, recostados en la cama de su cuarto, besándose de manera casi ininterrumpida mientras ponían algo de música que callaba sus voces. Pero aquello no contenía ninguna clase de material explicito en donde ellos tuvieran relaciones sexuales, además de que la grabación había sido obtenida cuando los dos tenían dieciocho años de edad.

Aparentemente, existirían más grabaciones en donde ellos dos deberían de estar fornicando incestuosamente, pero aquello, según las propias palabras de la rubia, se había perdido con el tiempo, aunque admitía también que no estaba segura de que fueran precisamente contenidos más pornográficos que los presentes. Para cuando el Maestro pasó a interrogar a Lily, terminó convenciendo, mediante sus preguntas rebuscadas y ligeramente engañosas, que aquello había sido una confusión, con un probable filme pornográfico que ella hubiera visto antes, y que por tanto, la evidencia más sólida para demostrar que ellos habían tenido relaciones sexuales siendo menores de edad, quedaba completamente circunstancial, hasta que se presentasen más pruebas contundentes.

No obstante, la causa de por la cual el abogado había utilizado aquella prueba, estando seguro de que la declaración de Lily, acerca de haberlos grabado durante acciones sexuales, no se encontraba en aquel vídeo, pues su estrategia se dirigía hacia comprobar que en las relaciones se presentaba cierta violencia o dominación por parte de alguno de los dos, en ese caso, se podría deducir quien estaba con la necesidad emocional más grande, y quien se aprovechaba de aquella necesidad con fin de satisfacción sexual. Peo el vídeo que se mostraba, solo enseñaba una sana convivencia amorosa entre un par de adolecentes. Si no fueran hermanos.

El siguiente en ser llamado, habría sido Piko, pero debido a la naturaleza de la situación, y a la clase de información que sería necesaria obtener de él, sería demasiado explícita para él. Se acudió a un psicólogo infantil para que lo interrogara en privado, lejos de cualquier clase de tensión posible por la presencia de tantos adultos.

Se le cuestionó claramente acerca de lo que había visto hacer a los gemelos Kagamine hacer en un momento en el cual los descubrió por casualidad. Resultaba, que el baño del Maestro era mucho más grande y lujoso que el del resto de los habitantes, y Piko, cuya ducha estaba rota, y por tanto no se había podido usar, había decidido que podía usar la de el representante. Pero muy para su infortunio, mientras terminaba de usar la regadera, la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un par de Len y Rin sumamente presurosos, quitándose la ropa. Decidió quedarse oculto detrás de las cortinas de baño, algo nervioso por el caso en el cual fuera visto desnudo por ambos, pero muy para su sorpresa, ambos estaban muy ocupados besándose para poder siquiera notar la humedad en las paredes y el techo.

No fue mucho lo que el pequeño albino pudo observar, pero de lo que pudo escuchar, al parecer le dejó con cierto trauma acerca de la realización del sexo, y de lo que este significaba. Durante la mayor parte, se refirió a lo que Len y Rin habían hecho como _"Hacer el amor" _a falta de un término que se adaptara a lo que él mismo había percibido de aquel momento íntimo de los gemelos. No se pudo extraer mucha información de lo que decía, pues su tutor legar estaba por cancelar el interrogatorio, basándose en que aquello representaba corrupción de menores, pero al menos, se pudo tener una descripción de lo que él había visto, y había dicho con poca claridad que _"Ellos dos no dejaban de abrazarse y besarse"_ admitiendo esto algo disgustado _"Y Rin se sentó en las piernas de Len"_ fue lo último que dijo mientras que parecía pensativo, quizá reconsiderando su opinión acerca de eso.

Toda la conversación fue realizada a través de un comunicador que conectaba con la corte, y se concluyó, gracias al Maestro, que aquello solo demostraba la pasiva relación física que los Kagamine llevaban, pues inclusive a Piko le parecía algo ligeramente tierno, por la manera en la que se había expresado al final, contrario a lo que se habría pensado antes.

Finalmente, quien parecía ser el último testigo por parte del abogado atacante que conformara su lista de cantantes de Vocaloid, era Kiyoteru. Supuestamente, Yuki había sido interrogada por ciertos policías durante el arribo de estos a la casa, todo a causa de la insistencia de Kiyoteru en que ellos dos habían cometido ciertos crímenes contra la moral y que la pequeña había sido la más afectada. Se dejó en secreto lo que dijo, para así, poder detectar correctamente lo que podría ser verdad o mentira, y el abogado planeaba que el cantante pudiera revelar alguna verdad de la cual hubiera sido testigo y que pudiera demostrar la inestabilidad mental de cualquiera de los gemelos.

—Señor Hiyama— comenzó a decir de manera un tanto amable, sin necesidad de comenzar a hostigarlo —Usted se describe a sí mismo como una víctima de las faltas a la moral de los gemelos Kagamine, ¿No es así?—

—Afirmativo— respondió él con claridad, volteando a ver a Len y a Rin bastante molestos por lo que iban a comenzar a escuchar —No solo yo, sino también la pequeña Yuki, la cual ha tenido que enterarse acerca de la verdad del significado del incesto, todo por culpa del descuido de esos dos—

—¿Y usted se preocupa por la educación y la inocencia de la jovencita Kaai?— preguntó atentamente, sabiendo que Kiyoteru era sumamente razonable con su punto de vista.

—Claro que si, ella perdió a sus padres hace un largo tiempo, yo he sido el único que se ha podido hacer cargo de ella— se enorgulleció de aquello —Y si debo de decirlo, Len y Rin, con su comportamiento, no son una influencia que debería de ser permitida cerca de un niño ¿Cómo planean ellos mismo tener un hijo, si han cometido tantos errores como para terminar aquí?— les acusó de manera asertiva mientras los señalaba.

—Señor Hiyama, aténgase a responder las preguntas— le advirtió el Juez con una mirada represiva, a lo que él se disculpó con una ligera reverencia.

—Responda esto— comenzó a decir el abogado al Hiyama —¿Usted observó en algún momento a los Kagamine realizando actos incestuosos, o alguna clase de actividades que pudiesen insinuar esto?—

—Nunca vi de manera directa nada de esto— se apresuró a decir, —Esto era, debido a que nunca se dejaban ver, siempre se la pasaban juntos, y alejados del resto de las personas, o simplemente, eran confidentes sólo entre ellos dos, es decir, que eran socialmente retraídos, y personalmente, opino que eran raros en toda la expresión de la palabra— su opinión parecía ser seca y contundente.

—¿Podría describirlos como inadaptados sociales?— Kiyoteru asintió —Usted, aparte de haber llegado a realizar una carrera de cantante, ¿También se especializa en alguna otra cosa con la cual pudiera garantizar su opinión como relevante?— se apresuró a decir antes de que Salta diera el grito y objetara.

—Claro que sí, tengo estudios en pedagogía para la enseñanza integral de escolares— indicó con algo de orgullo.

—Y por tanto, desde un punto de vista **profesional,** ¿Podría usted relatar acerca de los malfuncionamientos que ha observado en la educación de los Kagamine?— se aseguró el abogado de que se remarcara la palabra que avalaba aquel testimonio.

—Claro que si— se enorgulleció el sujeto de que su opinión fuera requerida —Personalmente, he observado, y diagnosticado, según mis estudios, incapacidad de interacción social, y aislamiento de el resto de la sociedad, y de sus seres queridos, lo he podido observar por la manera en la cual pasaban todo el tiempo en sus habitaciones, y por el hecho de que durante las celebraciones, siempre se mantenían hablando el uno con el otro, como una sola persona, personalmente, pienso que se puede considerar la falta de afecto paternal que han tenido los dos— comenzó a explicar como si de verdad fuera un profesional —Y es bastante más que obvio, que Len oculta una homosexualidad latente, provocado por el rechazo de su padre al momento de una situación travesti, y expresada inconscientemente en la forma en la cual participa en múltiples canciones con Gakupo y con Kaito vestido como una mujer—

Len se asombró bastante con aquello, al igual que su hermana, sin que ninguno de los dos tuviera alguna idea de cómo él se había enterado de aquel hecho, pero se hacían una pequeña idea, basándose en la manera en la que habían dado a conocer aquello a sus amigos más cercanos de la casa, a Miku, y a Luka, en realidad, y solo por Rin, más que por Len, y ellas dos parecieron entenderlo.

—¡Vaya! Esas parecen ser todos diagnósticos acertados con respecto a los diagnósticos de los profesionales llamados por la corte por parte del estado, pero en este caso, dichos por alguien quien ha mantenido una cercanía prudente con ellos dos, ¿No es así?— preguntó capciosamente a la corte — ¿Tiene algo más que agregar, para darnos un panorama más extenso, de la difícil situación por la cual tuvo que pasar Yuki?—

—Yuki tuvo algunas dificultades— dijo con sinceridad —Ellos dos eran más que afectivos, y esa cantidad de afección demostraba bastante lo que después se convertiría en incesto, si no es que el incesto existió desde el inicio— se silenció un poco, intentando no soltar cualquier palabra altisonante —Los hermanos no deberían de hacer esa clase de cosas, salir de la norma común, y aventurarse a ser tan unidos, personalmente, puedo creer que de verdad esto se permita hoy en día, en una civilización como esta— terminó de relatar.

—Muchas gracias por su testimonio— agradeció como si nada, volteando a ver a Salta, esperando a que se levantara para su monto de interrogación, llevando consigo un folder de color rojo en la mano, nada bueno, según él podía entender.

—Señor Hiyama— llegó rápidamente a colocarse frente a él, sonriendo de sobre manera, para después abrir el folder de manera estrepitosa, quedándose leyendo durante un instante —¿Usted opina que fue algo incorrecto de mi parte el permitir que los gemelos Kagamine compartieran la cama durante los últimos seis años, inclusive, si desde antes, por su situación hogareña, ya habían compartido su dormitorio de por vida?— le preguntó metiéndose finalmente en la importancia del juicio.

—Absolutamente, usted pudo haber apelado de esa manera ante los directivos, pero expresó más de una vez, que lo hacía para no ceder más espacio de su propia casa— le reprochó.

—Estaba en mi pleno y total derecho de hacer eso— replicó rápidamente el Maestro —¿Estos consideraría, que la relación de los Kagamine es incorrecta, al punto de la ilegalidad?— preguntó como si no fuera ese ya el tema tratado.

—¡Pero claro que sí!— exclamó en tono de superioridad —No puede decir que ellos dos son ciudadanos respetables o ejemplares, cuando cometen semejante irresponsabilidad, como permitir que ella quede embarazada, en especial cuando usted sabe que ellos dos tenían relaciones desde antes de ser mayores de edad, lo cual concluye en que en este juicio, ellos deberían de ser condenados por eso, y a usted por permitirlo— le sentenció como si él fuera quien tuviera aquella autoridad.

—Y dígame ¿Bajo qué cargos, exactamente se les debería de juzgar, y que acciones determinarían estos cargos?— le preguntó comenzando a dejar su amabilidad.

—Bajo el cargo de violación incestuosa, violación equiparada, y toqueteo lascivo, eso es lo que debería ir para ellos, y para usted, corrupción de menores, encubrimiento, y faltas a la moral, por permitirles vivir de esa manera por años—

—¿Y de todo esto lo que usted acusa, sería independientemente del hecho de que ellos hicieron todo aquello con perfecto consenso de lo que hacían?— sonrió un poco al decir aquello, pero únicamente pretendiendo.

—El incesto continúa existiendo a pesar de que las personas lo permita, y personalmente, encontraría ofensivo el hecho de que a ninguno de ustedes tres se les condenara por sus crímenes—

—Pero señor Hiyama, el juicio no está hecho para encontrar pruebas de cualquier posible acto amoroso que pudiera calificarse como incesto, estamos aquí para determinar, si ellos podrían ser culpables de cualquiera de las cosas que usted ha dicho, y por tanto, enfrentar sus cargos correspondientes— se giró a la corte al decir todo aquello —Usted no ha aportado ninguna prueba que señale criminalidad a los gemelos, sino más bien meras suposiciones que lastimarían sus derechos como ciudadanos menores de edad, de entre los cuales, les permiten relacionarse con quien quieran, al nivel que quieran, y ser tan confidentes o sociables como lo deseen— dio aquella breve explicación que suponía detener las difamaciones de Kiyoteru.

—Eso puede ser cierto, pero existen también ciertas reglas que los menores deben de seguir, y al igual que como no se le puede permitir a un niño abusar sexualmente de otro, sólo por el hecho de que ellos dos tengan la misma edad, no se puede ignorar el crimen del incesto— Aquello solamente terminó provocando que Salta sonriera de manera socarrona.

—Acusar simplemente por acusar— se retiró un poco de la cercanía del estrado —Me parece curioso que se pueda presumir de que en este país se tengan sistemas avanzados de justicia, pero gente como usted desea regresar a la cacería de brujas del pasado, en donde el puño de hierro controlaba a la población, y las sentencias se dictaban por voluntad— intentó no desviarse del tema —Por suerte, este es el momento de analizar los hechos a mejor manera posible, y no salirnos de control con respecto a las tonterías de alguien con sus antecedentes— abrió entonces el folder que tenía en sus manos —Usted ha usado el término "Personalmente"— dijo haciendo comillas en la pronunciación de esas palabras —Pero que tanto podemos confiar en su persona—

—¿De qué estás hablando?— preguntó con algo de nerviosismo —El juicio no trata de mí, el juicio trata de lo que usted dijo, de decidir si esos dos son culpables de incesto o no, y nada que diga sobre mí, podrá hacer ignorar el hecho de que ellos dos tuvieron relaciones siendo menores— se exasperó.

—Decidir si lo que ellos han cometido, es un crimen o no, por su mera índole incestuosa, sería demasiado simple, debemos de decidir si lo que hicieron en sus años previos a la adultez, va o no contra la ley establecida— sostuvo el folder en sus manos mientras lo hojeaba un poco —Lo que me interesa ahora, es poder encontrar el porqué usted piensa que su opinión es tan válida, cuando, por si mismo, usted debería de ser condenado en una corte sensata— miró al juez con cierta duda de que fuera a detener aquel discurso, pero él parecía algo entretenido con el hilo argumentativo que seguía, pues le parecía que sería más apropiado contar con testimonios de personas limpias en lugar de alguna clase de degenerado.

—No tiene nada contra mi— fue toda la réplica del Hiyama.

—Dígame, usted fue profesor en una academia de educación escolar de alto nivel, hace aproximadamente siete años, si es que la información es correcta, ¿Cierto?— vio como Kiyoteru asentía —Entonces, ¿Es cierto también que fue expulsado por acusaciones por parte de los padres de familia en su contra, bajo los cargos de acoso a los alumnos?— aquello dejó a todos en la corte en silencio, ya ni siquiera los reporteros que se dedicaban a tomar nota en momentos inoportunos podían seguir hablando con tal de captar lo poco que se decía.

—Las acusaciones fueron retiradas— volvió a contestar de manera resumida el castaño.

—Pero se le "Invitó" a dimitir, ¿o no?— pronunció con obviedad de sus palabras —Entonces, remontémonos a un hecho más reciente, en donde a usted se le detuvo en un motel de Indonesia, por la posesión de lo que sería ropa interior femenina de menores de edad, procedentes de un investigado mercado negro de prostitución infantil, sin mencionar un muy abundante álbum de fotografías de infantes en paños menores y en bañadores, y un vestido negro, perteneciente a la joven Kaai Yuki, usado en su primer recital público— cada vez parecía cavar más y más profundo.

—No hubo ninguna clase de prueba por aquello— se defendió casi en grito, mientras que los propios vocaloids comenzaba a asquearse.

—No, no hubo ninguna prueba recabada, a causa de una singular desaparición, de la cual se culpó al mismo cuerpo policiaco indonesio, el cual se había sometido a distintos exámenes de confianza, fallando en su mayoría, por lo cual, queda resuelto el porqué se percibió una sospecha de soborno al mismo departamento de justicia que vigilaba su caso, al tiempo en el cual usted era liberado y puesto a disposición de las impotentes autoridades de este país— señaló de nuevo el folder, abriéndolo y demostrando un acta policiaca en donde se trataba el caso con suma seriedad, para después colocarlo sobre la mesa en la cual estaba el juez —El departamento de justicia Indonesio tuvo que cerrar el caso, lo quisiera o no, dejando sin pruebas al departamento encargado de crímenes de abuso infantil y similares, lo deja en disposición de libertad bajo palabra tras el pago de una elevada fianza, y el caso queda olvidado por tres años y medio— finalizó su discurso en lo que el juez admiraba las pruebas que le eran otorgadas.

—¿Dónde obtuvo esto?— interrogó el juez a Salta una vez que le pudo hablar en privado.

—Investigué un poco hace años, y encontré esto en uno de mis viajes fuera del país, mientras intentaba resolver lo que creía, había sido un robo por parte del maniaco de gafas— se refirió a Kiyoteru, quien ahora se removía nervioso en su asiento, mirando a todos los ojos que comenzaban a odiarlo —Lo abandoné por la misma causa de la falta de pruebas, pero si tomamos la oportunidad y usted expide una orden de cateó, podríamos encontrar algo— tras decir esto, ordenó que dejase de hablar, para después cerrar el folder y sostenerlo en su mano izquierda.

—Señor Hiyama— le llamó al cantante —Queda usted detenido por orden de la corte hasta nuevo aviso— dijo mientras provocaba que los oficiales llegaran para someterlo —Se abrirá de nuevo la investigación de su caso, en este caso, sin posibilidad de una fianza hasta que se deslinde cualquier posible prueba encontrada por los oficiales en su departamento— dictaminó mientras que los oficiales forcejeaban con él.

—Esto no es justo, no pueden hacer esto en un juicio que ni siquiera es el mío— se fue quejando todo el camino hasta las afueras de la corte.

—La ley aquí no es torpe, lenta, y unilateral, mas para actuar a favor de la justicia— y tras decir esto, ordenó un receso para la corte.

* * *

><p>—Me sorprende bastante que se haya atrevido a hostigar de esa manera a Miku— dijo Len algo consternado, una vez que habían regresado a sus asientos tras un rápido almuerzo de al menos diez minutos.<p>

—A mi me sorprende que Kiyo hubiera sido un pedófilo todo este tiempo— opinó Rin brevemente —¿Si usted sabía acerca de lo que hizo, por qué no lo denunció antes?— le cuestionó al Maestro.

—Créanme que lo hubiera hecho antes, si es que algún juez se atreviera a escuchar mis palabras antes de llamar a seguridad— dijo pesadamente —Cuando supo que iba a llamar a Kiyoteru como testigo, suponiendo de antemano que hablaría pestes de ustedes, supe que era una buena oportunidad— explicó.

—Quizá le haga falta algo de amabilidad, y quizá dejar su arma en casa en lugar de llevarla a todas partes— trató Len de justificarle aún siendo ya injustificable.

—¿Y quedar a merced de todos esos fascistas ultranacionalistas?— concluyó mientras que el juez reanudaba la sesión.

Pronto, tras esa reanudación, solamente quedó que el resto de los testigos profesionales llamados por el abogado, hicieran acto de presencia para dar nuevos puntos de vista, llegando a una unánime conclusión en la cual declaraban a Rin como la que había cometido el abuso, y a Len por haberlo permitido, se le condenaría de igual manera por ser cómplice.

Parecía que ya estaba a punto de finalizar la parte acusadora, sin hacer más que demostrar que no había aún indicios de alguna clase de crimen cometido, o algo que indicara que ellos dos tenían condición demencial que les hubiera llevado a realizar su incesto.

Pero ninguna clase de suposición, o de situación que se debiera de interpretar forzosamente de manera circunstancial, estaría completa sin antes un par de personas más.

—Llamo a mis testigos sorpresa— relució el abogado del estado, viendo como Salta abría los ojos en horror instantáneo, pero aún oculto bajo la poca seriedad de la que se hacía acreedor —El señor y la señora Kagamine— y después de decir esto, ordenó que abrieran las puertas, para dejar entrar a Kara y a Tobi Kagamine, ambos vestidos de manera formal y mirando a los alrededores, buscando a sus hijos, encontrándolos a ambos con caras de sorpresa, de las cuales solo quedaba deducir un ligero desagrado e inclusive odio hacia ellos, hacia sus progenitores.

—Objeción, su señoría— se levantó el Maestro en un intento de detener aquello —Está haciendo un llamado a testigos inservibles, haciéndonos perder el tiempo a todos—insistió.

—Son los padres de los acusados— se defendió el abogado —¿Qué otra persona podría dar un relato certero de los comportamientos fuera de lo normal, o de las actitudes obviamente incorrectas que los gemelos tuvieron en sus infancias?—

—No ha lugar— Le silenció el juez al Maestro, para después indicarle a los padres de los Kagamine que tomaran asiento en la mesa contraria a la de los gemelos, quienes no dejaban de ocultarse en el ancho del cuerpo de su representante para evitar encarar a sus progenitores.

—El primero en pasar, será el señor Kagamine— indicó con la mano al hombre rubio quien vestía un traje gris con corbata que hacía juego con sus ojos. Se notaba que se había cortado el cabello un poco, y había abandonado su barba, perdiendo cierto toque de reconocimiento para los hermanos, pero ganando una mirada que les recordaba a los tiempos previos de su abandono.

—Muy buenos días— saludó a todos para después dar el juramento bajo palabra y proceder a escuchar las preguntas del abogado.

—Señor Kagamine— comenzó a decir el abogado una vez se hubo asegurado de que todo estuviera preparado —Mucho se ha dicho acerca de la imposibilidad de este juicio, ya sea para que sirva a favor de la acusación, pues supuestamente, no existe delito que condenar en una relación incestuosa consensuada, y por otra parte, porque se ha dicho que es imposible que se declare inocente a un par de personas quienes ya han admitido de manera pública el hecho de un embarazo endogámico— se silenció un poco, esperando calar lo más posible en la decencia del padre de los gemelos —Usted fue su tutor legal hasta los cinco años, y luego, desde los diez hasta los catorce, ¿Qué palabras usaría para descubrirlos como hijos, desde su punto de vista?—

—Unidos, bastante unidos— respondió él con simpleza —Era algo como tener a un solo hijo con dos cuerpos, pues siempre hacían lo mismo, los debíamos de llevar a los mismos lugares, comprarles las mismas cosas, y siempre podíamos contar con que se quedarían juntos en todo lugar— aseguraba con cierto tono de aparente gusto en sus palabras.

—Usted, su padre, puede asegurar la intensidad de su unificación, ¿Puede relatar acerca de los comportamientos extrovertidos que ellos dos tenían durante sus momentos de cercanía, una vez que hubieron llegado a la pubertad?— preguntó como esperando a que aquella pregunta tuviera un sentido diferente para el Kagamine que para el resto de los escuchas de la sala.

—Nunca me pareció que ellos dos hicieran nada que los hermanos deberían de hacer, no al menos los hermanos gemelos— respondió con calma, mirando con algo de atención a sus hijos, quienes ahora fruncían el seño ante cualquier posible respuesta negativa que pudiera arruinar el modo en el que se iba a desarrollar el juicio, pues era obvio que el Maestro no tenía nada preparado para ese caso —Recuerdo que ellos jamás hicieron nada que fuera mínimamente incestuoso, inclusive, por mucho tiempo, les daba un poco de asco todo lo relacionado con el romance, ya fuera entre ellos, o con cualquier otra persona—

—Entonces… hemos de suponer, que la noticia de que ellos dos habían hecho semejantes actos como tener relaciones, fue una noticia demasiado impactante ¿O no?— volvió a intuir de manera astuta, trazando sus preguntas correctamente.

—Sí, así es, más que nada, porque mi esposa y yo pensamos que ellos dos se iban a casar con sus parejas respectivas, y no entre ellos, cuando nos dieron la noticia por teléfono— contó con una mirada poco alegre —ciertamente, nuestra primera reacción fue de inmediato asco, aunque más que nada, nos dolía que nuestros hijos nos hubieran mentido— ante aquellas palabra, los Kagamine dejaron de mirarlo de esa manera, y se percataron de que aquello podría no ser del todo cierto, pues sintieron más que nada, con el regaño que recibieron de sus padres aquel día, un rechazo instantáneo a la idea del incesto.

—Eso es perfectamente comprensible, ya que al fin y al cabo, habían desentrañado una profunda red de mentiras que llevaba años siendo entretejida por ellos dos, ningún padre debería de vivir para ver el día en el cual su propio hijo, impregne a su hija— le compadeció el abogado —Que su punto de vista, su percepción hacia ellos hubiera sido dañada tan drásticamente, es, de nuevo, perfectamente comprensible, e igualmente comprensible, es que usted no pueda otorgar su perdón de manera tan sencilla, mucho menos, cuando ellos no han demostrado **nada de arrepentimiento**— levantó la voz con esto último —¿Qué sentimiento le trae el hecho de ver, hoy en esta corte, a sus hijos, alegando por inocencia ante sus actos incestuosos?— preguntó arrebatando la atención de todos.

—En realidad… me siento sumamente orgulloso, de que mi hijo sea capaz de permanecer al lado de la mujer que ama, y que la defienda de esa manera, para intentar tener un matrimonio lo más normal posible— aunque aquello no fue escuchado por completo, pues desde que remarcó que sentía orgullo por aquello, la sala entera se puso en conmoción, la mitad de ellos, de manera más positiva que el resto —Es decir, podría ser peor, podría ser que mi hijo se convirtiera en un "_playboy" _y quizá nunca casarse, o incluso abandonar a su pareja, pero ciertamente, no podría sentirme más orgulloso de mi hijo— dijo una vez que la sala se silenció casi por completo.

Len y Rin permanecieron con la boca abierta, de manera simultánea y silenciosamente anonadados. Inclusive su padre rió internamente al verlos actuar de manera tan similar, sin siquiera necesidad de sincronizarse, o de voltear a verse el uno al otro.

—¿Orgulloso?— preguntó con cierto desentendimiento instantáneo en la forma en la cual hablaba con el señor Kagamine — ¿Orgulloso de que sus hijos hubieran confabulado a sus espaldas una relación que se podría haber considerado como criminal?— ahora usaba un tono demasiado desesperado para poder siquiera controlar las elevaciones de voz que no debían de sonar nada bien para el juez.

—Bueno, no es culpa suya, estoy seguro de que si el incesto que se hace con el consentimiento de dos personas no tuviera tan mala reputación, ellos dos nos hubieran contado al instante el hecho de que estaban enamorados y que querían estar juntos, si no es que desde antes de que siquiera hubieran estado juntos— se sintió conforme con haber dicho esas palabras, y no sintió necesario el echarse más la culpa a si mismo acerca de cómo no había sido buen padre al no haber apoyado a sus hijos, pero esperaba tener la oportunidad en la siguiente pregunta.

—Su señoría, permiso para tratar al testigo en privado— pidió el abogado al juez.

—¡Objeción!— se levantó salta al instante —Me parece que el señor Kumowara desea aclarar cierto arreglo dialogal que tiene con su testigo, por lo que no sería correcto permitirle burlarse de nosotros en nuestras narices— se apresuró a explicarse para evitar que su contrincante pudiera contradecirlo.

—Ha lugar, Señor Kumowara, usted tuvo el tiempo necesario para poder hablar en privado con su testigo, por lo cual, el que necesite hablar nuevamente con él, podría inferir en que su testimonio ha sido manipulado por usted— dijo silenciando al abogado por completo, a lo que este solamente levantó las manos en rendición.

—Está bien, no más preguntas— se sintió rendido mientras que caminaba de nuevo a su mesa, intentando buscar su archivo en su maletín.

—Abogado defensor, ¿Tiene usted alguna pregunta que hacerle al testigo?— le preguntó a Salta.

—No, su señoría, ninguna pregunta— se mostró perfectamente tranquilo, inclusive con media sonrisa del lado en el que nadie más que los gemelos pudieron notarlo, aunque ciertamente, parecía disfrutar más del periodo de estrés en su contrincante, a causa del testimonio que había vuelto en su contra.

Pero ahora las cosas se tornaban más extrañas para Len y Rin, ya que no cabía en sus capacidades de comprensión él como su padre había invertido su opinión de ambos de manera tan repentina. O bien, podría resultar no tan repentina, ya que había pasado más de un mes desde el anuncio que les dieron, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que recuperaban algo que creían perdido para siempre.

—Señora Kagamine— le dijo el juez —Es su turno de atestiguar, por favor, pase al estrado— le ordenó de manera amable, pero no sin antes de que el abogado atacante le detuviera del brazo, y la estuviera para decirle algunas cuantas cosas al oído, como si la estuviera hostigando, cosa que alertó a los Kagamine, en especial al padre de estos dos.

Pero ella misma supo como soltarse sin levantar sospechas, caminando libremente hasta el estrado, sentándose con comodidad, y saludándolos a todos con un simple —Buenas tardes— en especial para sus hijos, para después continuar con el juramento bajo palabra y comenzar.

—Señora Kagamine— comenzó diciendo el abogado, con un tono un tanto molesto, sosteniendo una hoja en su mano derecha — ¿Es verdad que usted y su esposo permitían que sus hijos durmieran en la misma cama pasando ya los siete años de edad, inclusive siendo esta la edad límite recomendada por los psicólogos para que dos niños de diferente género compartan la cama?— inició de manera asertiva con voz bastante ronca.

—Sí, así es…— dijo con claridad y sin retroceso alguno.

—Y no solo eso, sino que también les incitaba a bañarse juntos, completamente desnudos, ¿No es así?— volvió a preguntar de la misma manera.

—No diría que incitar, pero no me interponía en que ellos dos, ni les inventaba excusas cuando, ya teniendo unos doce años, se querían meter juntos a las aguas termales, o simplemente a tomar un baño en la bañera— explicó con lentitud, intentando no dejar ninguna duda en sus palabras —Nunca me pareció nada malo— aclaró.

—¿Nada malo? ¿Le parece que un hijo producto del incesto no es nada malo?— arremetió con algo d enojo —Hay una causa la cual ellos dos creyeron que sus acciones estaban correctas, o al menos no tan erradas, cuando comenzaron con los engaños y las mentiras de su relación, y yo pensaría justamente, que fue a causa de que alguien jamás les impidió razonar el hecho de que "Si los dos querían, estaba bien"— levantó los dedos a manera de comillas.

—Bueno, para mí, jamás hubo nada malo en que ellos dos fueran tan unidos…— permaneció en silencio por un corto periodo de tiempo, sintiendo y pensando en si lo que iba a decir a continuación, sería lo correcto —En realidad, puede que no haya nada malo con eso, con que los dos estén juntos— se atrevió a romper su silencio, ahora provocando más disimuladas charlas alrededor.

—¿Disculpe?— preguntó harto el abogado, pues aquello contradecía por completo a lo que los dos habían hablado por teléfono.

—No sonará nada correcto, pero ciertamente, no podría apoyar más la opinión de mi esposo, al estar también orgullosa de mis dos hijos, y sin mentir de ninguna forma, estoy feliz por ellos— mostró una sonrisa en dirección de sus hijos, a quienes no les quedó duda de la veracidad de sus palabras.

—¿Feliz por ellos?— preguntó el abogado llegando a un nivel en el cual no dejaba de creer lo que escuchaba — ¿Podría ser esto, un indicio de que usted aprovechó su papel como su madre para provocar que los dos quedaran atrapados en una atracción mutua de la cual no les sería imposible escapar, todo gracias a que usted, y su orgulloso esposo se propusieron a no interponerse entre ellos? ¿Fue todo el asunto intencional por su parte?— intentó hacer que su tono se notase de tal manera, que todos los presentes entendieran a lo que se refería.

—Claro que no— respondió Kara una vez que había logrado encontrar cierto enojo por culpa de esas palabras —Una madre nunca espera eso, una madre solo espera a que sus hijos hagan lo que les hace más felices, y que no fallen en el proceso— aceleró su habla la decir aquello, como si estuviera resistiendo el ansia de gritar de desesperación por aquello —No es posible educarse de cómo ser madre, sin importar de cuantos consejos, libros, y cursos se pueda intentar fiar una mujer, y honestamente, nunca sentí que yo había hecho un mal trabajo, ni cuando me divorcié de su padre, ni cuando regresé con él unos años después, y ni mucho menos cuando dejé que se fueran a los catorce años para que siguieran sus sueños , sino hasta el momento en el que Rin me dijo que se iban a casar, y que ella estaba embarazada, me sentí realmente destrozada— miró un instante a sus manos, mientras que ignoraba la manera en la que el juez, ciertamente abrumado por las confesiones subjetivas, se comenzaba a interesar un poco en lo que decía la rubia —Pero luego, me di cuenta de que lo que habían lastimado había sido mi orgullo, todo por no poder soportar que ellos hicieran algo que a mí me habían enseñado que era algo malo, y que estaba segura de haberles enseñado eso mismo, que el incesto estaba mal— volteó a ver ahora al juez —Si hay alguien quien debería de ser juzgada, debería de ser yo, pues procuré siempre por su felicidad, pero en realidad jamás me puse a pensar en que es lo que los habría hecho realmente felices, pero ahora confieso que no puedo dejar de pensar que yo fui quien se equivocó, solo porque me enseñaron que algo estaba mal, y de lo cual yo no tenía ni idea, y que de hecho, nadie más la tiene, solo ellos—

El juez levantó la mano de manera pasiva, indicándole que no había nada de qué preocuparse —Tranquilícese, señora Kagamine, al parecer, no juzgaré a nadie el día de hoy— después de esto, se levantó un poco de su asiento, pues se había acomodado de manera que le permitiera escuchar mejor —Haga las preguntas que le faltan, señor Kumowara— le indicó al abogado.

—De acuerdo— contestó el abogado volviendo a sus casillas —Usted dijo que está dispuesta a aceptar las decisiones de sus hijos, si es que estas les daban felicidad suficiente para poder vivir el resto de sus vidas, o al menos es posible interpretar sus palabras de esa manera, ¿O no?— esperó a que la madre asintiera para continuar —Quizá, si es que no hay un abuso por parte de nadie, como h insistido el abogado defensor, el incesto podría ser una decisión de cualquiera, ¿Pero no considera usted a la verdadera victima de esta situación?— señaló a Rin con la mano derecha —¿Que tanto valdría la felicidad de sus hijos? ¿Vale tanto más que la vida de un ser humano inocente quien tendrá que nacer con alguna deformidad, o con complicados problemas de salud, todo por culpa de un par de personas que decidieron que podían hacer lo que quisieran de una manera egoísta? —

—Bueno, sin duda eso algo de lo cual no podría dejar de preocuparme— recapacitó por unos instantes— pero mi nieto al menos tendrá padres que lo aman, sin importar como nazca, y creo que eso es más de lo que muchos niños tienen en el mundo— y tras decir esto, el abogado únicamente dejó de hacer más preguntas, y finalizó con las preguntas.

—Abogado defensor, es su turno de hacer las preguntas— le ordenó al Maestro.

—No tengo preguntas para la testigo— contestó él con simpleza mientras seguía sentado con tranquilidad, esperando a que el juez comenzara a deliberar de manera correcta. En aquel momento, Kara se levantó, y fue junto a su esposo, sentándose a su lado entre las gradas de la primera fila, mientras que Miku y Luka les observaban.

—Abogados, podrían venir al frente— imperó mientras se levantaba de su asiento y bajaba a la parte en la cual hablaría con ellos. Una vez que ambos se hubieron levantado y reunido con el juez en privado, dejando a todos los demás expectantes por lo que seguiría, el juez comenzó a hablar —Saben una cosa, cuando me llamaron para este juicio, lo hicieron porque se requería de una decisiones del tipo judicial, de la clase de decisiones que se toman en casos de abusos sexuales y violaciones, de esa clase de juicios me encargo yo— volteó a mirarlos a los dos con enojo —Pero este caso no demuestra nada de eso, es obvio que la falta de la ley que hubo en este caso, es solamente porque la ley indica que el incesto es ilegal en menores, aunque esto sólo especifique situaciones en las cuales hay diferencia de edad— al decir aquello, se le pudo ver al Maestro soltar un respiro de satisfacción, mientras que su contrincante llevaba su mano a la cara en forma de desesperación —Pero estoy seguro de que hay algo más de lo que se puede ver, y que ellos dos podrían ser los autores de su intento de matrimonio— explicó.

—¿Entonces? ¿Ellos dos e podrán ir como si no hubieran hecho nada?— protestó el abogado atacante.

—Me parece lo correcto, usted observó que no ha habido abusos, y podemos demostrar que todo lo que hicieron fue consensuado, en todo caso, usted podría nombrarlos inocentes con una apelación nuestra en base a la sanidad de su relación— opinó Salta, cruzando sus brazos.

—Para decidir eso, primero necesitaría que ellos dos atestiguarán acerca de ciertos hechos de los cuales, espero, ustedes sean capaces de discernir, así que ya no deseo juegos, o simples preguntas que recurran a opiniones personales, quiero hechos, y hechos reales ¿Entendido?— indicó volteando a verlos a los dos.

—Si, su señoría— respondieron los dos mientras regresaban a sus lugares sin protestar más.

—Se levanta la sesión— ordenó el juez una vez que llegó de nuevo a su asiento, dando un golpe con su mazo, dejando que los gemelos finalmente pudieran respirar con tranquilidad.

—Maestro— le habló Rin al representante, mientras que este se levantaba —¿Usted sabía de nuestros padres? — preguntó mientras volteaba a buscar a sus progenitores, esperando a que se acercaran a buscarlos, pero sin encontrarlos por ninguna parte, de entre el tumulto de personas que se levantaba a la vez.

—No, pero no me sorprendió que ellos dos hubieran llegado con el abogado Kumowara, ya que ninguno de los dos contestó mis llamadas cuando quería buscarlos antes del juicio, sino que me sorprendió que hubieran dicho cosas positivas de ustedes— se preocupó un tanto por esto, pensando en que podría ser la clase de trucos que podrían el juicio en su contra.

—Me parecería que es un truco para redimirse con nosotros, en especial por parte de papá, que sabe que ninguno de nosotros dos confía mucho en él— se quejó un tanto mientras miraba a un lado, intentando encontrar a sus progenitores saliendo de la sala.

—En todo caso, no sería algo malo, pues de todos modos, eso significa que ellos dos nos han perdonado de verdad— vio Len el lado positivo del asunto, intentando no caer en una falsa alegría.

Pero incluso si sus padres les habían abandonado, quien aún seguía en la sala, era su buena amiga Miku, quien miraba al suelo con arrepentimiento mientras Kaito le seguía de cerca. —Len, Rin— les habló a los dos —Lamento haberles maltratado de esa manera en el pasado— se disculpó con los dos mientras hacía una reverencia —Creo que solo pensaba en la manera, porque estaba demasiado sedienta de la fama que podía darme ser una ídolo, pero me di cuenta de que quizá eso no valía del todo la pena— se entristeció mientras giraba la cabeza con vergüenza.

—No importa, Miku— contestó tranquila Rin, —Yo lamento haberte arrebatado a Len de aquella forma, aunque sabes que lo hice todo porque de verdad necesitaba a mi Lenny a mi lado— dijo en tono de broma mientras que abrazaba a su gemelo.

—Admítelo, Miku, las cosas no habrían funcionado entre Len y tu— habló ahora Kaito —Nunca habrías podido lidiar con su homosexualidad latente— rio mientras que provocaba risas similares por parte de ambas mujeres, inclusive una risa socarrona por parte del Maestro.

Pero Len, en lugar de reír más, simplemente se levantó, tirando una fuerte patada a la entrepierna del peli azul, con la suficiente fuerza para tumbarlo al suelo —Oh, lo lamento, amigo mío — fue ahora él quien se rio mientras que el Maestro soltaba una carcajada.

—No te preocupes, sabemos que no había nada que proteger allí abajo— le susurró al oído el Maestro mientras lo hacía levantarse. Justamente mientras que se burlaba del cantante caído, cuando Gakupo entró en la sala con una mirada de preocupación, atrayendo la atención de todos.

—Maestro— le llamó el samurái —¿En qué terminó todo?— intentó averiguar el resumen de todo.

—El juez admitió que esto era una locura, y pidió que fuéramos más objetivos— silenció el resto de las conversaciones que aún procedían del resto de los vocaloids —Les toca a ustedes dos testificar la próxima vez— le indicó a los gemelos, quienes asintieron sin duda alguna —Y quizá a mi también, tendrán suerte si terminan echándome todo el asunto encima a mi— alentó de alguna manera a aquella posibilidad — ¿En dónde está Luka?— se interesó a saber finalmente, mientras miraba al presunto novio de la chica peli rosada.

—Su hermano llegó y la llevó a no sé donde, a una especie de estudio de grabación— admitió avergonzado al no saber a dónde se habían ido los dos —No sé que tengan planeado—

—Bueno, será algo menos porque preocuparnos hasta que nos indique lo contrario— sentenció el Maestro —Len, Rin, prepárense para mentir— les dijo seriamente a ambos, sin temor a que los demás le escucharan —Porque si algo que digan suena mal en su declaración, están, o estamos acabados—

—No se preocupe— respondió Len.

—Sabemos muy bien lo que hicimos, no tenemos nada que temer— completó Rin mientras ambos se miraban con confianza, desconociendo por completo lo que les esperaría en la siguiente sesión.

* * *

><p>Fin del capítulo 19.<p>

* * *

><p>Notas finales: Muy bien, con eso llegamos al final del capítulo 19, y si, se que quedó muy descompuesto este capítulo, pero era necesario crearlo a partir de partes más cortas. También lamento las inexactitudes e irregularidades y las faltas de lógica en el sentido legal de la corte, pero esto es lo mejor que pude hacer tras diez temporadas de "La ley el orden: Unidad de Victimas Especiales".<p>

Sé que habrá muchas preguntas, pero les puedo responder, por ejemplo, que la historia tras Kiyoteru, está basado en un fanfic de horror, la razón por la cual decidí colocarlo de estar manera dentro de mi fanfic, es porque quería ejemplificar lo que era el sentido sínico de un criminal condenado y juzgando como si él tuviera la conciencia tan limpia como para levantar su dedo en contra de alguien más.

Acerca de Miku, ya se sabía lo que pensaba, y de que si es una maldita con los Kagamine, es lo mismo de siempre, ella es la más famosa, la que recibe más atención, y por tanto, ella es la que merece lo mejor siempre, colocarla como una persona bastante ambiciosa y hasta cierto punto egoísta, me pareció algo ligeramente acertado, ella tiene que hacer algo para mantener su popularidad tan alta, además, creo haber visto unas cien parodias en donde a ella se le ponía como la más cruel de todas las vocaloids, que disfrutaba aplastar e inclusive, humillar a los vocaloids inferiores. Lo de Piko y Lily, me parece que ya lo conocían.

Es un alegría que hubiera podido terminar esto antes del día veinte de enero, pues ese día entro a clases, y escribir y publicar será mucho más difícil que antes. De por si, veces mis ánimos de seguir escribiendo en general, caen por los suelos, pero de nuevo, me surge alguna idea de continuidad, o alguna forma en la que podría ir una escena, y deseo continuar hasta llegar a terminar, y comenzar con algo más.

Además de todo eso, he estado leyendo unos cuantos libros, quizá que me ayuden a escribir más, al menos durante estas vacaciones logré terminar de leer un libro de Julio Cortázar, El Hobbit, que me encantó mucho más que la película, Los 120 días en Sodoma, que al fin encontré una versión un poco más extendida, y un libro acerca de Dios y el estado, por Bakunin, esperaba a que esto me ayudara a escribir un poco mejor, pero creo que este último libro me hizo alargar un poco más los diálogos

Creo que han sido como cuatro meses desde mi última publicación, de verdad lamento eso, pero aún así, agradezco todos los reviews, y las visitas.

Gracias a:

**Rin Redfield: **¿Qué les pueden hacer a los gemelos? Tristemente, si hay varias cosas, desde separarlos a ellos dos, hasta quitarles a su hijo.

**Lilliam: **¿Esperar?, quizá hasta 2015 para que nazca el bebé, sería ideal publicar el mismo día en el que el hijo nace en la historia. Y lamento que no pueda mejorar los capítulos :c

**cristal12997: **No te preocupes, yo tampoco tengo tiempo, pero agradezco que comentes siempre ;)

**Yume No Hoshi: **Depende de cómo se levanta la voz, y quien la levante, aunque la verdad, creo que en Japón sería mucho más simple que en el resto del mundo no asiático, al menos aquí en México, no hay manera de cambiar nada.

**Magus:** Ahora un capítulo más calmado, espero que lo hayas disfrutado :D

Héroe: Siempre me llamó la atención el hecho de que ocurriera algo entre ellos dos, pero forman parte de mi infancia en la cual no pensaba en nada del incesto, lo siento :c

**Vitainuka:** Y muchas veces, las personas quienes son más tramposas, son las peores, como Kiyoteru en este capítulo.

En fin, creo que esos son todos los agradecimientos.

Creo que ya me quedé atrás en casi todo lo relacionado con vocaloid, ciertamente, espero hasta el fin del año para ver solamente el RinLenmanía en NicoNico, para saber lo mejor que hubo en el año para los Kagamine, pero fuera de eso, ciertamente no hay casi nada que sepa de vocaloid, entre ello, acerca de los vocaloids de la generación tres y las nuevas canciones, no se, casi no me llaman la atención.

En fin, eso es todo, me despido,

BYE_.—

* * *

><p>P.D.: ¿Es mi imaginación, o el fandom se siente un poco más… "Seco"? Al menos la sección de Len y Rin en español, que es la única que me importa.<p>

P.D.2.: ¿Neko Mimi Switch es de los Kagamine, verdad? Yo siempre pensé que lo era, puse eso en el fanfic, porque había varias personas quienes decían que era original de Miku.


	23. Evación

Capítulo 20.

Vocaloid no me pertenece.

* * *

><p>—Entonces… ¿Ella está embarazada?— preguntó Salta sin aparentar prestar mucha atención a la plática, jugando con uno de los bolígrafos en sus dedos, mientras estaba sentado en su escritorio, viendo directamente a la ventana que daba al día nublado, uno de los últimos del verano.<p>

—Sí, así es, ella acudió a mí, debido a que la recomendación más próxima del médico fue que abortara— Respondió Thel con honestidad mientras mantenía las manos sobre su propio regazo, luciendo más consternado de lo que debería.

—No me sorprende— comentó Mikhail distraídamente —Tiene casi cuarenta años, y los gemelos me contaron acerca de ciertas complicaciones que tuvo en su embarazo de ellos, que por cierto, fue un embarazo precoz— con aquel tono de voz, entregó de manera implícita la razón a aquel médico que le habría recomendado el aborto.

—Y no solo eso…— dijo el sacerdote con voz algo entrecortada —Que esto no salga de la confidencialidad de esta oficina— hizo la advertencia —Pero hace unos años, durante el tiempo en el que ella y su esposo casi no se comunicaban con los gemelos, tuvo un aborto espontaneo al tercer mes…— susurró con voz áspera mientras se mostraba dolido por aquello.

—Debieron de ser problemas hormonales, o la exposición a una sustancia tóxica, o inclusive una infección— opinó útilmente el médico, quién escrudiñaba entre los archivos de su hermano, en busca de algo valioso para sus estándares de fanático de la franquicia de Vocaloid.

—Le dijeron que podría haber quedado estéril, y recomendaron evitar un embarazo para proteger su salud— siguió exponiendo a su hermano, el productor.

—Más que recomendarle, sería advertirle— agregó él —Entiendo lo que dices, y supongo que jamás mencionaron nada a los Kagamine acerca de su hermano no nato— opinó.

—Hermanos…— le corrigió el sacerdote —Fueron dos fetos los que fueron abortados, iban a ser gemelos— dijo para el asombro de ambos.

—No me jodas— exclamó en plena incredulidad el médico, quedando boquiabierto, mientras que su hermano únicamente reía de manera algo sádica para el asunto.

—Vaya, al parecer su madre produce gemelos— continuó riendo ante aquella asombrosa casualidad.

—No, no habría manera de sospecharlo, Len y Rin nacieron de dos cigotos diferentes, no debería de haber relación, son dos hechos aislados completamente diferentes, sin ninguna relación— enfatizó ahora con molestia mientras pasaba la mano por su frente.

—Pues yo apostaría a que dentro de ella se están produciendo gemelos nuevamente, sean del mismo ovulo o no— quiso agregar de manera sarcástica el Maestro mientras elevaba las manos, como en una expresión de demostrar esa apuesta como real, a lo que su hermano sólo lo miró con duda acumulada.

—De cualquier manera, esperaría a que, cómo lo he indicado, todo lo que he dicho se mantenga en secreto, tanto para Len y Rin, como para el resto de los habitantes de la casa— les pidió delicadamente el clérigo mientras juntaba sus manos.

—Oye, para mí no hay problema alguno con no decir nada, y le cortaré a la lengua a quien quiera que esparza rumores acerca del asunto— al decir aquello, dedicó una mirada atenta a su hermano el médico.

—Debes de entender que es por esto por lo cual ellos asistieron al juicio a atestiguar a favor de sus hijos— les recordó a los dos la razón por la cual se había introducido en el asunto —No quieren que Len y Rin se enteren de lo que podría resultar en tragedia, pero al menos logré hacer que cambiaran de opinión con el tiempo, y a la vez que se negaran a abortar—

—Ahora resulta que le dices a las personas que hacer con sus cuerpos, incluso contra las recomendaciones de un médico calificado— incidió Mikhail de manera pasiva—agresiva ante la noticia de su hermano.

— ¿No se supone que ese es tu trabajo? Me sorprende que el bebé de Rin no esté ahora en el basurero por tu mano, aunque sabiendo que es de alguna forma, parte de tus experimentos, me esclarece todo el asunto— respondió a aquella agresividad de igual manera.

—Tranquilos, ya hemos discutido de esto, el bebé se va a quedar, y si la vida quiere, **los hermanos** de Len y Rin, nacerán sanos y salvos, sin "Síndrome de down" ni ninguna otra de esas cosas terribles por las cuales estarían mejor como simples "quizás"— Se recargó un poco en su asiento, estirando sus brazos —Bien pues, dile al señor y a la señora Kagamine que no hay ningún problema con que su secreto se mantenga a salvo, y que dejaré de enviarles amenazas tan solo porque casi arruinan mi estrategia— rió inútilmente para sí mismo cuando recordó lo que había escrito para ellos en múltiples mensajes y cartas, que, aunque agradecían su participación favorable en el juicio, no dejaban de lado las decenas de insultos y maldiciones iracundas por su repentina intromisión en el asunto.

—Y hablando de estrategias…— recordó el médico el asunto de pronto — ¿Cuál es tu siguiente estrategia?— se sintió realmente interesado, tanto como el clérigo.

—Si he de ser sincero por completo… no tengo ninguna más— admitió tras una pausa momentánea.

—Espero que estés bromeando— rogó Thel tras haberse recuperado del desbalance provocado por aquel anuncio tan despreocupado.

—No, para nada, la suerte ya está echada, y lo único que queda hacer, es esperar a que Len y Rin conmuevan el corazón del juez y que retire los cargos, y con suerte, no habrá aborto mandatorio para el pequeño Kagamine— terminó de decir su desajustado plan.

— ¿Eso es posible?— dudó ahora Mikhail de la manera en la que su hermano el productor miraba las cosas.

—Claro, a la vez tan posible como que realmente la obliguen a abortar—comenzó a jugar con el bolígrafo de nuevo, ahora presionándolo repetidas veces —Confió en que los gemelos no serán tan idiotas como para tirar la mierda sobre sí mismos— se levantó repentinamente tras tumbar su bolígrafo al suelo —Por ahora, necesito un poco de nicotina a como dé lugar— les dijo a ambos mientras que caminaba a la salida de su oficina.

—Creía que Miki te había quitado todo lo que podías fumar, alegando más por la vida del bebé que la tuya— comentó Mikhail mientras que se burlaba.

—Por eso mismo voy a salir a buscar más— y dicho esto, se dejó de discutir del asunto hasta pasado el día siguiente, preparados ya para el juicio.

* * *

><p>Así, en menos de lo que pudieran darse cuenta, Len estaba ahora en el estrado, siendo cuestionado e interrogado por el abogado defensor del estado.<p>

—Entonces, díganos, señor Kagamine ¿Cuál diría que es el motor principal de su excitación sexual en los momentos en los que tiene intimidad con su pareja?— comenzó a preguntar de manera directa y sin rodeos.

Sin dar oportunidad a que el Maestro objetara algo en contra de esa pregunta tan personal, más que nada porque sabía que las preguntas serían así de personales, Len se decidió a preguntar.

—No lo sé, realmente, no sé cómo se supone que podría explicar mi heterosexualidad con palabras—contestó con algo de simpleza, sin querer realmente pasarse de listo, e incluso intentando demostrar inocencia en sus palabras, pero quizá fallando en mayor medida de lo que esperaba, mientras solo miraba como le sacaba una sonrisa a su hermana, sentada frente a él en ese instante.

— ¿Alguna práctica sexual que podría decirse fuera de lo común que practicaran? ¿Sometimiento? ¿Sadismo? ¿Intercambio de roles sexuales?— continuó indagando en el mismo asunto.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡No, por supuesto que no!— respondió el Kagamine asqueado por aquello —Es decir, nosotros dos lo hacemos como nos parece normal, sin que uno tenga que estar por sobre otro ni nada de eso, simplemente acordamos en "Yo soy el hombre, tu eres la mujer"… y hacemos lo que nos gusta— intentó dar una explicación de aquella manera —Diría que quizá, nuestro único pecado es que no experimentamos demasiado, pero para nosotros, poder hacerlo juntos ya era suficiente— se excusó de manera elocuente.

—De acuerdo, entonces, su preferencia por la señorita Kagamine nació en el hecho de que ella era una mujer y nada más, ¿Correcto?—

—Así es— confirmó Len.

— ¿No le importaba el hecho de que ella fuera su propia hermana?— le preguntó de manera más agria.

—Verá, los dos llegamos a un punto en el cual dejaba de importarnos todo ese absurdo asunto del incesto, y es que no los encontrábamos más que como eso, como un simple absurdo— rió un poco al nombrar aquello, como para compartir la carencia de importancia que le daba a ese mismo asunto.

— ¿Quisiera extender su explicación acerca de dicho "Absurdo"?— pidió con algo de notable irritación el abogado defensor —Pues la última vez que revisé, ese asunto del incesto, no era más absurdo que ilegal—Aquello ciertamente hizo que Len se sintiera un poco más serio, pues debía de recordar que no era una simple discusión con un entrevistador o con uno de sus amigos, que se trataba de hablar frente a quienes realmente le juzgarían por sus acciones con Rin.

—A lo que me refiero, es que… Rin y yo habíamos llegado a un punto en el cual nuestros deseos de cariño y de amor sobrepasaban cualquier pensamiento prejuicioso acerca del incesto, y es que, pensándolo en retrospectiva, todo eso del incesto resultaba un complicado prejuicio— compartió ese pensamiento tan asertivo acerca del asunto entero.

— ¿Y la posibilidad de que su hijo nazca con alguna deformidad? ¿Le parece eso un mero prejuicio?— se volvió ahora más directo.

—No somos los primeros en descuidarnos en ese aspecto, pero fue por un mínimo descuido que eso pasó, y al igual que cualquier otra pareja de novios quien enfrenta un embarazo fuera del matrimonio, nosotros dos vamos a enfrentar esto— sacó un poco de su valentía restante, elevando un poco la voz al final de su sentencia.

—Pero conocían las consecuencias, y es su carencia total de preocupación por el tema por el cual ustedes dos deberán de ser juzgados, pues el sólo deseo sexual entre hermanos, durante las etapas de la adolescencia, es un crimen, del cual nadie puede negar su veracidad— Len tuvo que disculpar a su hermana con la mirada por lo negativo que aquello se estaba tornando.

—Pero jamás fue con la intención mera de buscar placer solamente con el incesto— replicó sintiéndose más y más harto de la situación.

— ¿Entonces cual era el placer que encontraba en tener relaciones amorosas con su propia hermana? ¿Qué es lo que hacía que su atención no pudiera ser fijada en alguna otra mujer?— intentó llegar más al fondo del asunto, dejarlo acorralado hasta que tuviera que admitir alguna manía sexual por la mujer que amaba.

—Sería como preguntarle a un hombre, porque escogió a su esposa de entre todas las demás mujeres del mundo— respondió él un poco más motivado —Es decir, sé que hay muchas razones, como el dinero, u otras conveniencias en un matrimonio, pero hay personas quienes eligen a quien realmente aman para casarse, y eso es precisamente lo que nosotros hemos hecho— intentó dar a entender a manera lenta.

— ¿Y le fue imposible encontrar a su **media naranja** en cualquier otra mujer que no fuera su propia hermana?— habló con una voz sarcástica, enfatizando el término de manera intencional.

—Bueno, admito que me gustaron muchas otras mujeres antes, en especial estando en una casa en donde todo el tiempo estaba rodeado por ellas— rio levemente mientras miraba de reojo a la seriedad de su hermana por esas palabras —Salí con Miku porque la encontraba atractiva, y me parecía que con ella podría tener un futuro en esto de la música, y Luka fue mi amor platónico por años, hasta que me enteré que no era correspondido— comentó vagamente mientras que giraba un poco la mirada, intentando dar a demostrar alguna clase de arrepentimiento por aquello.

Pero realmente no había un asunto el cual ocultar ante su hermana. Rin sabía todo de Len, incluyendo aquello, incluso mejor de lo que él mismo lo hacía, pues ella tenía aquella intuición femenina que le permitía adivinar cosas de su hermano que ni él mismo sabía, aunque aquello era decir poco en comparación de lo mucho que Len sabía de Rin y que ella misma ignoraba. El asunto era de simples celos, y eso mismo era lo que Len menos quería provocar a su hermana.

—Hubiera sido imposible para mi encontrar a una chica quien no me quisiera sólo por el modelo vacío de perfección que la publicidad de la disquera daba de mi— volvió a reír, pero ahora intentando buscar algo de veracidad en lo que decía —No soy perfecto, tampoco Rin lo es, para cualquiera que se lo pregunte, pero sin embargo, para nosotros dos, siempre hemos sido perfectos el uno para el otro—

—Ya se ha escuchado esa excusa bastantes veces en el pasado, acerca de la facilidad que tienen los hermanos gemelos para congeniar el uno con el otro por sobre otras personas— se apresuró a interrumpirle el abogado, ante la mirada poco sorprendida del Maestro, quien hasta ese momento continuaba completamente distraído del asunto —Esa no es, en ninguno de los casos, una excusa para un comportamiento incestuoso, pues no existe ningún patrón psicológico que demuestre que los hermanos gemelos de distinto genero tengan una preferencia por intimar entre ellos—

—Ya lo sé, pero no sólo estoy hablando de eso de intimar, ni de desear tener relaciones— insistió mientras demostraba su fastidio por la repetición constante del asunto —Nosotros dos funcionamos bien estando juntos, los dos somos mejores amigo, incluso cuando comenzamos a salir juntos, nuestra relación jamás se alejó demasiado de lo fraternal — continuó insistiendo aquello mientras recibía miradas de incredulidad.

— ¡Por supuesto que se alejó demasiado de la fraternidad!— exclamó llegando a su límite el abogado —Estaba en el hemisferio contrario de la fraternidad, ¿O es que acaso le parece algo fraternal el hecho de tener relaciones? ¿Le parece que eso es algo que deberían de permitir un padre que hicieran sus hijos entre ellos?—

—Lo único que puedo decir contra eso— respondió tranquilamente Len —Es que no importa con cuantas personas nos intentáramos relacionar, no podíamos salir del mismo gusto único que teníamos el uno por el otro, que superaba a cualquiera de los demás, llámelo usted como quiera, pero nosotros dos jamás consideramos necesario buscar a alguien como un alma gemela, pues ya nos teníamos el uno al otro— sintió que aquella explicación era tan sumamente pobre y vacía como lo debía de haber sido para todos los demás en la audiencia, aunque podía ver a Rin sonreír solamente para él, y cuando menos, aquello contaba, pues sabía que el asunto en sí, en el cual lo inculpaban de tan sólo transgredir una penosa ley anti incestuosa, que debería de aplicar sólo a casos de relaciones no consensuadas, no merecería más que aquella explicación, que resumiría todo el problema a un simple problema de enamoramiento, que a todos los demás les parecía ciegamente incorrecto.

No hubo más palabras transcendentes durante el resto del testimonio de Len, pues después de haberse sentido con semejante inutilidad durante el momento en el que él consideraba que podría haber salvado su relación, se comenzó a notar su intransigencia ante las preguntas del abogado, por lo cual se le ordenó bajar y renunciar al resto de su testimonio, inclusive a las preguntas de su propio abogado, por orden directa del juez.

Ahora era el turno de Rin.

— ¿Cuantas semanas lleva usted de embarazo?— comenzó preguntando casualmente el abogado, como si se tratara de un respetuoso viejo amigo de su familia.

—Once semanas, según puedo recordar desde la concepción— dijo rápida y algo vacilante la rubia, sentándose ordenadamente con las piernas cruzadas y con una sonrisa reluciente en la cara.

—Muy bien, es bueno que conozca el momento en el que haya ocurrido la concepción— opinó irónicamente el abogado — ¿Y todo ha ido bien?— cuestionó con la misma casualidad que antes.

—Estaría mucho mejor de no ser por todo el estrés que me han puesto últimamente— se quejó con una voz un poco más agresiva, como si le culpara a él directamente por todo aquello, pero sin dejar el vacile de lado —Primero que nada, tener que buscar un sacerdote que nos quisiera casar, un médico que quisiera vigilar la situación de mi hijo, y que la mayoría de los residentes de la casa aprobaran nuestra estadía en la casa, todo para que después, usted y otro montón de políticos y judiciales idiotas, vinieran a joder los preparativos para mi boda— se expresó con la misma facilidad de antes, pero volviendo a sonreír al instante.

—Bueno, tiene que entender que, hay platos rotos que pagar antes de que pueda celebrar su boda, señorita Kagamine— fue la contestación carismática del abogado.

—Muy bien— suspiró el abogado —La versión que da su pareja acerca de la forma en la que ustedes dos se relacionaron románticamente, nos indica un cuento, por lo menos azucarado, y que alega no acercarse en ningún sentido al concepto del incesto común y corriente, ¿Qué versión nos puede dar usted, en todo caso de que difieran?— intentó llegar por un punto amable a la conversación, pues sabía que la Kagamine tenía facilidad para ganar el aprecio de los demás, por lo que intentaría no hostigarla de no ser necesario, más aun, por causa del embarazo.

—No, diría que en mi versión todo era más colorido, pues el cielo era rosado y había al menos una docena de arcoíris en el cielo, sin contar los fuegos artificiales cuando nos dimos nuestro primer beso bajo un árbol de cerezo— aquello logró hacer soltar una ligera risa por más de uno en las gradas, pues su tono de sarcasmo fue obvio, y de hecho, ni siquiera hizo titubear al juez un solo instante —Era una chica adolecente enamorada con las hormonas alborotadas, para mí, Len era todo lo que necesitaba en ese momento, creo que él mismo ya dijo porque— se quedó con aquella simpleza en su explicación.

—Entonces corrobora la facilidad con la que ustedes dos se enamoraron, eso parece bien— agregó el abogado colocando sus manos tras su espalda —Díganos, señorita Kagamine, ¿Usted alguna vez ha sido celosa, o ha experimentado una gran cantidad de estos en ocasiones?—

—Más como una hermana celosa que como una novia celosa— afirmó ella —Se que Len puede ver a todas las mujeres que quiera, pero me siento más resentida cuando él no me invita a mis planes, o cuando decide no ser parte de los míos— complementó su respuesta.

—Como un par de muy buenos, e inseparables mejores amigos, me imagino que son como uña y carne— añadió sin ninguna muestra de cambiar la manera tan apacible en la que desarrollaba la conversación.

—Como la izquierda y la derecha, siempre juntos— rio un poco al contestar, provocando una risa similar en su gemelo.

— ¿Usted ha sabido de todos los enamoramientos de su hermano?— preguntó de pronto, cambiando el tema.

—Claro que sí, es obvio que sabía más acerca de el de Miku, e incluso intenté ayudarlo con el asunto de Luka, contándole a ella acerca de lo mucho que le gustaba a Len, pero ella respondió de manera… agresiva— miró de nuevo a todos los testigos de la sala del juicio, y miró como Luka no estaba cerca, aunque de esto ya se había percatado desde hace un tiempo, y de hecho, a esto se debían sus palabras.

—Su hermano fue fuertemente rechazado, ¿De casualidad usted no desarrollo sentimientos por su hermano tras este desencanto amoroso?—

—No lo creo, mis sentimientos por él surgieron cuando la relación con Miku estaba en su mayor apogeo, y de hecho, antes de eso, no había visto a mi hermano como algo más que eso, quizá como mi mejor amigo, pero eso fue desde los siete— reafirmó con una muestra de cariño en su voz al recordar aquella tierna edad, en donde su fiesta de cumpleaños había sido un fracaso, en el sentido en el que nadie de su salón de clases ni de sus amigos del barrio en el que vivían había ido a celebrarlos, y ellos dos, junto con su solitaria madre, fueron más que suficiente para pasar una tarde agradable de cumpleaños.

—Pero yo pregunto ¿No surgieron ciertos sentimientos de celos en aquella situación? Y con esto, me refiero a sus ya explicados celos típicos de un par de amigos muy unidos— quiso intuir a partir de lo que había sido su testimonio anterior.

—Por supuesto que no, Luka es fantástica, es una de mis mejores amigas, y por supuesto que habría sido fantástica para Len en aquel entonces, pero ella tenía veinte años de edad, y él sólo catorce, decir que entre ellos dos podría haber algo de verdad, sería simplemente ridículo— y aquella pareció ser la pregunta que hizo que al abogado se le iluminara la sonrisa tan falsa que ya antes llevaba en sus labios resecos.

—Pero esa es su opinión acerca de la relación que ellos dos _podrían_ haber desarrollado, ¿No es así? ¿Independientemente de si los sentimientos de la señorita Megurine hubieran sido de correspondencia a los de su hermano, usted habría considerado incorrecto que ella, a su edad de veinte años, y él, a su edad de catorce, se relacionaran?— Dictó aquella larga pregunta, esperando quizá a que Rin perdiera el rastro de sus palabras, pero ella lo siguió.

—Puede que sí, sea sólo una opinión, pero ya he dicho lo mucho que aprecio a Luka, y no dudo en que hubieran sido felices los dos de haber estado juntos— dijo comenzando a engrosar su voz, —Pero recuerde que incluso hubiera sido ilegal que una chica de veinte anduviera saliendo y haciendo cosas como besarse en público con un muchacho de catorce— recordó para sentirse más aliviada de lo que decía.

— ¿Tan ilegal como hubiera sido un par de hermanos menores de edad besándose en la calle? Sin duda alguna, una denuncia habría sido los suficientemente efectiva como para haberlos llevado, como mínimo, a la corte de lo familiar, y hablar con sus padres, pero ya hemos comprobado, **aquí**— dijo señalando al distraído Maestro —Que la ley parecía evadirlos a ustedes dos—

— ¿Qué está diciendo, por qué mezcla dos cosas que no tiene nada que ver?— respondió ella irritada a lo que parecía ser una gruesa provocación.

—Sólo quiero que se diga la verdad— contestó tan tranquilamente como antes —Y la verdad, es que usted intenta ver la realidad como más le convenga— al decir aquello, un murmullo algo prolongado se hizo presente en la sala, a la vez que Salta se levantaba un poco de su asiento y Len fruncía el seño a la par con su gemela.

El juez golpeó con su mazo un par de veces, para que se pusiera en orden la sesión.

— ¿Le parece tanto así? Ande, diga lo que tenga que decir, e incrimíneme como lo desee, sus argumentos no son más que una piedra más en el zapato— respondió Rin de manera directa al abogado, llamando ligeramente la atención del juez, quien no se sintió tan complacido con aquella actitud, pero la dejó pasar, ante la carencia de cualquier clase de objeción.

—Siempre tan temeraria ¿Acaso esa es su maraca personal?— se burló un poco el abogado mientras repasaba una hoja de la mesa de su escritorio —Fue hace ya algunos años, durante el final de uno de los conciertos, en donde a usted se le pidió que expresara su opinión acerca de la actuación que su hermano había tenido en el escenario al lado de Shion Kaito y Kamui Gakupo, actuación que contó con la interpretación de una de sus famosas canciones de temática romántica entre los tres— comenzó a relatar mientras se acercaba de nuevo al estrado —citaré sus palabras detenidamente— dijo mientras tosía un poco para aclarar su garganta.

"_Me parece de muy mal gusto que todas esas __**fujoshis **__hayan venido tan solo para presenciar una canción en donde se supone, Len es mujer"— _Miró como todos se extrañaban con la mención de aquellos, pero los familiarizados con el trabajo de Vocaloid, ya habrían sido capaces de saber que canción era _—"Me da asco"_ y debo de decir que eso fue lo que usted dijo "_Que alaben de esa manera una relación pedófila, y que encima crean que es mejor por ser de esa forma que si fueran ambos de la misma edad"— _Terminó de decir mientras bajaba la hoja.

—Mi sentido de la decencia se encontraba ofendido por un montón de niñas con emociones orgásmicas por haber visto a **mi hermano** actuando como si fuera una mujer siendo seducida por Kaito y Gakupo— se justificó Rin con facilidad.

—No viene al caso la situación en la que usted se encontraba, pues hasta ahora no se ha expresado de distinta manera, en más de cinco años— negó aquel sujeto —Pero lo que le quiero preguntar ahora es: ¿Seguiría usted con la misma posición defensiva, si no fuera su hermano gemelo, pero hubiera una diferencia de edad de unos seis años?— aquello ya fue una provocación para que el Maestro elevara la voz.

— ¡Objeción, su señoría! Cualquier contestación implicaría resoluciones circunstanciales, no relativas a la relación en cuestión de mis clientes— habló con claridad y formalidad.

—Para demostrar la inestabilidad en las declaraciones públicas de la fémina en cuestión, su señoría—se adelantó el abogado —Ella se ha puesto a sí misma como una "_defensora de un amor ordinario pero prejuiciado por todos"_ , pero solamente ha usado esas palabras para defender su caso en particular, todo con intenciones egoístas, enmarañando cada vez más mentiras, tales como las que se esperarían de un paciente psiquiátrico con desordenes tales que le llevarían a cometer incesto— formuló todo aquello en un instante.

— ¡Vaya! Me parece que todo ese razonamiento se movió muy rápido— admitió algo de incredulidad el juez —No obstante, me parece que existen ciertas contradicciones con respecto a las declaraciones públicas previas al juicio y con respecto a mucho de lo que se ha dicho hasta ahora, pero me agradaría que dejara de dar tantos giros al asunto, ¡No ha lugar!— expresó su molestia por lo tardío que se tornaba todo.

—Está bien, su señoría— agradeció el abogado mientras miraba al Maestro con media sonrisa —Sabemos todos que, tanto una relación incestuosa, como una diferencia de edad de tan solo un par de años, dejaría de ser ilegal una vez ambos miembros de esta estuvieran en la mayoría de edad, pero fuera de este detalle, hay adultos quienes seducen individuos menores, y en su caso particular, hermanos, menores de edad, quienes se relacionan íntimamente, y no obstante, usted busca salir impune del asunto, pero condenar al otro caso de manera definitiva— resumió para ella mientras colocaba sus manos juntas.

—Es muy diferente el asunto, no es solo que seamos hermanos, somos gemelos, tenemos la misma edad…— tuvo la intención de recurrir a ese asunto, pero fue detenida.

—¡De nuevo con la excusa del _lazo inseparable que une a los hermanos gemelos_!_—_ exclamó en indignación el interrogador —Su hermano lo ha dicho, y usted lo repite, pero es precisamente a lo que quería llegar, quería que usted demostrara frente a todos, el cómo considera que su crimen no tiene peso, o no posee importancia, y como desea tener una boda y una familia común y corriente y de ensueño, cuando tuvo pleno conocimiento, de que tener relaciones con su propio hermano a esa edad, era ilegal— descargó finalmente todo su pensamiento sobre ella, algo ligeramente más convincente que antes, pero lo suficiente por sobre lo que tenía preparado Salta.

—Escuche bien— se tranquilizó con facilidad, si es que alguna vez había perdido la serenidad —Puede que para usted no tenga ninguna diferencia un asunto del otro, y le diré que ciertamente, para mí tampoco lo tenía tanto— admitió sintiendo algo de derrota —Cada día era lo mismo, el preocuparme por el hecho de no saber si lo que hacía era perjudicial para mi hermano o no, si no lo estaría llevando en un camino que lo condenaría tanto como a mí; estaba dispuesta a sufrir lo que quisiera, siempre que Len estuviera a salvo, y que pudiera vivir una vida feliz, como él la quisiera—

—Y no obstante, usted ignoró estas preocupaciones, y decidió que sus deseos bien valían lo que ahora está sufriendo su hermano— lo señaló con sus repugnantes dedos retorcidos, como si ahora mereciera ser victimizado por él.

—¡Claro que no!— dijo entre severa y enfurecida —Todo lo que me preocupaba se lo comenté, se lo dije cara a cara, y estuve dispuesta a que él me rechazara para irse con cualquier otra persona que quisiera, siempre que fuera feliz, y esa siempre fue una opción que él tuvo— se detuvo un poco y se tranquilizó respirando hondo —Pero no lo hizo, sino que hablamos, y acordamos que los dos éramos lo suficientemente egoístas como para enfrascarnos en algo que sabíamos que nos acabaría si saliera a la luz. Pero me di cuenta, de que valdría la pena meter las manos al fuego de esa manera, si podía volver a mi hermano tan feliz como sentía que él merecía serlo, y que al fin y al cabo, era mejor que una relación pedófila, pues estábamos seguros de que jamás nos haríamos daño el uno al otro, nunca de la forma en la que una persona mayor de edad se lo haría a un chico— terminó de decir aquello como si retractara todas sus palabras iníciales acerca de Len y Luka como pareja —Y sólo para qué lo sepa, si mis hijos quisieran hacer incesto, sería decisión de ellos, no mía ni de Len— agregó en respuesta al interrogatorio de su hermano.

Y aquello, de alguna manera, dejó sin un argumento estable al abogado, no porque realmente no pudiera seguir "Cavando" en el asunto, sino porque fundamentalmente, no pudo comprobar en ese momento, que la relación había causado algún daño psicológico en los dos, y prefirió retirarse, hasta que los resultados de las pruebas realizadas por evaluadores profesionales, pudieran desmentir sus estabilidades mentales y emocionales. A partir de ese punto, se podría decir que quedaba imposibilitado el aborto mandatorio para la pareja Kagamine, ya que el veredicto no había sido lo que el abogado había imaginado, no lo que le habían contado que podría haber sido, pues esperaba más mentiras, más falsedades, y más engaños, dignos de un abusador sexual de su propia sangre.

Pero se había equivocado. Y el juez no le daría más estimación a un caso que quedaba más claro que el cristal.

El anuncio del final del juicio ocurrió después de que Salta se negara a interrogar a Rin, y pasada una pequeña conversación, el Maestro dio una palmada en la espalda a su contrincante, mientras que este solamente frotaba su frente, terminando así la sesión del día, Len y Rin se dispusieron a movilizarse.

—Maestro— le llamó Len mientras que él los dirigía a la limusina en el cual había llegado, y del cual él sería el chofer —Me parece que Luka no estuvo en esta sesión, ¿Verdad?— hizo notar mientras miraba la salida de la corte, y entre ellas miraba a Gakupo con cara seria, al lado de Kaito, quien no dejaba de sonreír y de alegrarse en cada momento mientras caminaba con Miku tomada de su brazo.

— ¿Acaso te interesa?— respondió el Maestro como ofendido —Por si no lo sabías, su hermano se la llevó a los puertos, dijo que quería comer el mejor atún que se pudiera pescar en Japón— mencionó como si se tratara del más importante acontecimiento posible.

— ¿Hay algo para lo que la necesitaras?— le preguntó Rin mientras hacían espacio en los asientos de atrás para acomodarse bien, dejando entrar en un rato a los otros tres que venían detrás de ellos.

—No, para nada, sólo se me hizo raro… digo, sé que no nos apoya demasiado en esto, pero al menos los cinco de Crypton habíamos estado el primer día del juicio— aclaró como si no fuera necesario decir más que eso.

—Pues es una suerte para Gakupo, porque si los cinco de ustedes vinieran aquí, él tendría que irse caminando— dijo tan pronto como notó que Meiko, Kaito, Gakupo y Miku ya estaban dentro, al lado de los Kagamine.

Después de dicho esto, el peli azul continuó conversando unos momentos más con Miku, hasta que el tema en cuestión se acabó y la limusina se puso en un silencio algo denso para algo que se podría considerar como un triunfo en la corte, al menos como el Maestro lo había mencionado.

—Entonces, Len— dijo Gakupo de pronto, hablando con una voz bastante seria y baja — ¿Te gustaba Luka?— en el momento instante en el que mencionó esto, al chico se le mancharon las mejillas de rojo nítido.

—Quizá… sólo un poco… sólo por un tiempo…— contestó rápidamente, sin desear darse la oportunidad de arruinar algo hablando de más o de menos.

—Len… ¿Por qué te sonrojas?— preguntó Miku de intromisión mientras se acercaba a él y le miraba con una verdadera mirada de desconcierto. Pudo ver al lado de su ojo como Rin ennegrecía su expresión y presionaba con algo de fuerza su mano.

—No lo culpen, era sólo un niño, y Luka era la chica más linda de toda la casa cuando llegó— intervino Kaito con rapidez, riendo mientras daba un golpe en el hombro de su amigo.

— ¡¿Ella la más linda?!— Preguntó Miku mientras lo tomaba del cabello de la nuca y lo tumbaba hacia atrás.

—No me sorprendería que Len se hubiera enamorado de todas nosotras— dijo Meiko seductoramente mientras se alargaba un poco en su asiento —Después de todo, era un chico lleno de hormonas— sonrió con sus labios marcados por el carmín de su lápiz labial mientras daba un guiño con sus ojos ensombrecidos por el maquillaje.

—Bueno, creo que es obvio que pasaba por un periodo corto en el que cada una me gustaba, aunque sólo con Miku lo intenté— dijo mientras se reía, sintiendo cada vez más calor en su rostro por tocar un tema con tanta carencia de pudor.

—¿Significa que te gustaron Miki, Iroha, Lily y Gumi?— preguntó Gakupo con seriedad, como si intentara hundirlo más ahora que observaba a Rin encelarse cada vez más y más con todo lo que se decía.

—Sólo un poco, tampoco es que anduviera siempre con los pantalones calientes— rió un poco mientras intentaba abrazar a Rin un poco, siendo bien recibido al final, sintiendo como ella misma se aferraba más a su brazo.

—Como quiera, al menos ahora te has olvidado de todo eso, y estás con Rin, y yo ahora estoy con mi querido Kaito— agregó Miku mientras usaba la bufanda de su novio para forzarla alrededor de su cuello y asfixiarlo indefinidamente.

—Sólo espero que no se te olvide que Luka está ahora conmigo— dijo el peli morado mientras engrosaba la voz a manera de finalizar la plática mientras extendía sus brazos en el asiento.

— ¡Vaya, yo pensaba que sería Rin la primera en ponerse celosa!— exclamó Meiko entre risas mientras el resto se le unía con energía, inclusive Rin, pero sin dejar por esto de sujetar el brazo de su hermano.

Llegaron finalmente a la casa, y tomaron su tiempo para cambiarse a ropas más informales y cenar algo rápidamente, aunque con un largo tiempo de espera en el proceso, pues de manera sorpresiva, alguien había vaciado el frigorífico y las despensas, forzando a Meiko a declarar una expedición al mercado tan pronto como saliera el sol, y consecuentemente, a ordenar algo de un restaurante cercano con servicio a domicilio, mientras que Rin consumía sus medicamentos recetados para tratar con el embarazo. Esa noche, de cualquier forma, no había presencia ni del sacerdote ni del médico, y menos sorpresivo aún, casi no había nadie de los cuales no habían asistido al juicio, es decir, fuera de quienes compartieron la limusina, aunque supusieron que deberían de estar tratando el asunto de Kiyoteru. Procedente a la cena, el Maestro llamó a Len y Rin a su estudio, en donde los dos se sentaron uno al lado del otro ordenadamente, esperando lentamente a que comenzara con cualquiera que fuera el asunto que se trataría en aquella ocasión.

—Espero que estén satisfechos con la manera en la que el juicio se desarrolló esta tarde— dijo mientras se sentaba en su silla y la giraba para ver en dirección de su ventana.

—Al parecer usted lo estuvo, después de todo, no nos hizo ninguna pregunta— contestó Rin, sintiendo el resentimiento de ambos en su voz.

—Sólo se como destruir personas en un estrado, mediante interrogaciones, ese es mi estilo, hundir a alguien para salvar a otro— dijo mientras discretamente, sacaba uno de sus puros de su empaque cilíndrico metálico —Aunque no había mucho en lo cual trabajar, creo que dio resultados—

—Entonces, ¿Estamos a salvo, nosotros y el bebé?— preguntó Len sin poder aún ocultar el deseo de que lo que decía se volviera realidad.

—Sólo en parte, pues ahora confiamos en que el juez se haya percatado de la ridiculez del asunto entero, y muy probablemente, si no se encuentra nada malo en sus retorcidas mentes incestuosas que les pudiera evitar hacerse cargo de su propio hijo, diría que serán perdonados por el asunto del incesto a edades prematuras— afirmó mientras encendía uno de sus nuevos productos de nicotina.

— ¿Y si era un asunto tan ridículo, porque nos involucraron de esa manera desde el inicio?— preguntó sumamente molesta la Kagamine.

—Solamente querían hacer que estuvieran debajo de un tipo diferente de reflector en este caso, uno en donde se les viera como criminales— explicó aún siendo él quien había terminado con más dudas —El que los hayan introducido en el sistema penal es ganancia para quien quiera que los quisiera ensuciar, pero el tiro le salió por la culata, si es que el juez los perdona, el estado podría incluso pedirles disculpas—

—Bien, esas son buenas noticias— dijo Len con ánimo —Más que buenas ¡Son excelentes!— exclamó mientras miraba a Rin y le daba un corto abrazo —No encontrarán nada en nosotros, se darán cuenta de que podemos tener hijos de manera común y corriente—

—Y podremos finalmente concentrarnos en la salud del bebé— afirmó Rin mientras besaba a Len fugazmente —E incluso en nuestra boda— agregó entre miradas llenas de ilusión, remembrando los sueños que lograría cumplir al final, los suelos que habían iniciado desde su temprana infancia, cuando su inocencia le permitía ver a Len como un príncipe con el cual podría casarse.

—Con respecto al asunto de la boda— se entrometió ahora el Maestro —Me parece apropiado que adelantemos la boda lo más que podamos— pidió sin necesidad de voltear a mirarlos, colocando el puro en su boca y absorbiendo un poco de humo en su boca, para después dejarlo salir directamente en una de las ventilaciones de su ventana de oficina.

—Eso ya lo ha dicho, Maestro, creo que será mejor que la boda se haga antes del tercer mes— expresó Rin con un ligero acuerdo —No quiero que mi vestido de novia se vea opacado por mi panza— se rió ligeramente mientras tocaba por encima de su vientre, sintiendo cada vez más un ligero bulto que le hacía recordar que todo lo que hacía valía la pena.

—Me parece una buena causa, pero tengo otras preocupaciones que me llevan a pensar en que sería mejor que ustedes dos deben de casarse para la próxima semana— dijo para la sorpresa de ambos, en el sentido en el que esperaban una fecha no tan cercana.

—Bueno… pensábamos esperar una semana, quizá dos… ver si todo andaba bien con el bebé antes de empezar con un nuevo estrés— quiso excusar Len su ligera indecisión, aunque lo que decía no carecía de verdad sólo por esto.

—No se trata de lo que piensen, es necesario que se casen lo más pronto posible, al menos si desea que quien los case sea mi hermano, lo que en todo caso, espero que sea siquiera posible— comentó de una forma ligeramente consternada, pues de alguna forma, se notaba en su voz, un tono completamente inusual en él.

— ¿Algo le pasó al padre Thel?— preguntó Len, temiendo ser él quien tuviera que preguntarlo —Lo vimos caminando con usted esta mañana, antes del juicio— agregó.

—Nada demasiado grave, solamente que su corazón se detuvo por unos instantes, y mi hermano Mikhail tuvo que reanimarlo— les informó mientras borraba de su mirada toda expresión de gracia posible, incluso verdadera seriedad, y dejaba solamente algo de melancolía.

— ¡¿Cómo?! ¡No sabíamos que su corazón estaba débil!— exclamó Rin preocupada y alarmada por aquello, sintiéndose inmediatamente culpable por la forma en la que lo habían enfrascado en todo ese asunto del incesto y de la defensa, sin saber más de él a profundidad.

—Jamás fue muy fuerte, de hecho, siendo más jóvenes, él era el más débil de todos, aun cuando la vida lo ha tratado con algo más de amabilidad— arrojó su puro por la ventilación de la ventana, con la esperanza de que caería en la piscina, después de decir esto, girándose y acomodándose frente a ellos mientras tosía un poco —Y por si eso fuera poco, mi hermano tiene la sospecha de que lo envenenaron intencionalmente— dijo engrosando un poco la voz y ensombreciendo su mirada.

Ambos, Len y Rin, sintieron un penetrante escalofrío en sus espaldas a la vez que recibían aquella noticia. De manera instintiva, Len sujetó con cuidado el hombro de su hermana, mientras que ella llevaba sus manos a su vientre, como si quisiera consolar a su bebé no nato.

—Habrán notado que casi toda la comida ha sido retirada de sus respectivos compartimientos, esto ha sido a causa de que mi hermano ha decidió llevar varias muestras de cada posible alimento envenenado a una migo suyo del departamento de toxicología privado, en Osaka— explicó sin detenerse a dar más detalle —Dijo que sería tardado, el traslado y el análisis, pero me encargue de cubrir el costo que fuera necesario en todo aspecto— dio a entender como si aquello fuera lo más importante a aclarar. Pero Len continuaba sumamente intranquilo, sin poder alejar las manos del hombro de su hermana, y tuvo que preguntar lo que debía de saber, si quería poder cerrar sus ojos, esa, o cualquier otra noche

—Maestro… ¿Hay alguna razón para creer que alguien quisiera envenenar al padre Thel… o a nosotros?— preguntó con bastante temor, más que nada, a conocer cualquier posible respuesta, sabiendo que había remarcado la palabra **intencionalmente** por una obvia razón.

—Sí, sería buena idea pensar que querían matarlos a ustedes, aunque eso significaría que cualquiera de los habitantes de esta casa está en riesgo de de consumir alimentos envenenados— conformó mientras paseaba sus ojos por toda su oficina —Pero fue mi Thel, quien durante el momento en el cual apenas se recuperaba, le contó a Mikhail, que alguien lo quería muerto, alguien de la misma organización a la que pertenecía— los dos le miraron con un sentimiento sumamente helado en sus interiores.

— ¿Quiere decir, alguien de la iglesia?— preguntó Rin con tanto miedo como el de su hermano.

—El nunca lo diría así, para él, la institución de Dios es incorruptible, o al menos lo fueron los deseos de sus fundadores, por como lo dijo, he de suponer que realmente se trataba de alguien dentro del apostolado, pero con motivos — suspiró demostrando algo de hartazgo con el asunto —pero creo que eso es irrelevante hasta que estemos seguros de que alguien lo envenenó— aclaró mientras les miraba con serenidad.

— ¿Y usted nos pide que tengamos una boda común y corriente cuando un loco está intentando asesinarnos a nosotros a al sacerdote?— exclamó Rin en pleno descontento por el pronto abandono de la seriedad por parte del Maestro.

—No, pretendo que tengan una boda incestuosa, la primera en ser televisada en el país— les advirtió mientras los miraba con enfado —No me molestaría alejarme de su asunto, dejarlos hacer su pecaminosa ceremonia y tener su pequeño engendro con tranquilidad, pero por desgracia, siguen atados a la compañía que se supone, deberían de representar con orgullo— terminó de explicarles a los dos mientras que juntaba sus manos sobre su escritorio, mostrándose más imponente ante ellos, para recordarles quien era quien los poseía.

— ¿Entonces habrá cámaras?— preguntó Len intentando salir de la molestia, tratando de buscar algún punto positivo — ¿Y qué hay de nuestros invitados?—

—No los molestaremos, pero de manera sincera ¿Cuántas personas se presentarán a su boda?— preguntó sin la cruda intención de burlarse de ellos por su carencia de amigos, inclusive guardándose la información que había dado su hermano acerca de sus padres —Si, eso pensé, vayan a dormir ya, le ordenaré a Meiko que busque un mercado lejano en el cual reabastecer las despensas— les avisó mientras giraba su silla y volvía a fumar

Fue al fin la hora de que los gemelos abandonaran todos los asuntos que los mantenían despiertos y fueran a descansar a su habitación, terminando su día compartiendo sus preocupaciones acerca de la posibilidad de que estuvieran siendo envenenados. La primera duda a atender, era el asunto relacionado con la seguridad de Rin, pues inclusive su mantenían las medicinas ocultas de la vista, solamente bastaba que alguien de la casa "traicionara" la intención mutua que todos tenían de resguardar la seguridad del bebé para que ella estuviera envenenándose sin ser consciente.

Pese a todas las preocupaciones que Rin tenía, Len le prometió que la mantendría a salvo, y que consultarían al doctor acerca de la posibilidad de que sus medicamentos estuvieran envenenados o adulterados de alguna manera. Y la otra duda que quedaba por resolver, era acerca de la identidad del posible saboteador. Pensaron en lo mucho que cualquiera de sus posibles compañeros detractores podrían odiar su situación pare hacer aquello. Supusieron en un principio, que sería Luka podría ser la culpable, pero les pareció contrario a todo lo que conocían de ella, lo anterior que había hecho, delatarlos ante todo Japón, era claramente suficiente para ella, al menos por lo mucho que la conocía. A la única aproximación de una resolución a la que llegaron, habiendo pasado ya la hora que tenían propuesta para dormir, es que posiblemente, Kiyoteru, quien ahora sabían la clase de hombre que era, podría haberse contactado con algún miembro del clérigo para mover sus influencias y colocar el veneno en la casa, pero suponer más, les llevaría demasiado tiempo y energía que ya les faltaba, y decidieron simplemente acostarse.

Justamente cuando los dos estuvieron metidos dentro de su cama, Rin se recostó parcialmente sobre Len, quedando de lado en realidad, forzándolo a él a encararlo de frente, y juntándolo más a su cuerpo, incluso sin tener mucho cuidado de su vientre.

Len recibió el abrazo, manteniéndose pegado a ella de igual forma, ocupando tan solo un espacio o menos de aquel colchón matrimonial. Era lo que acostumbraba a hacer cuando se mentía en la cama con ella, o al menos lo que hacían después de hacer el amor, aunque aquella noche, Rin había expresado sentirse descompuesta de ánimos para tener una o dos horas llenas de romance, y Len no estaba para nada mejor.

Aún cuando los dos estaban recostados juntos, compartiendo la misma almohada, hubo algo en el interior de Len que comenzaba a hacerlo sentirse sofocado de aquello, como si de pronto deseara tener un espacio más amplio para dormir y estirarse. Aquel sentimiento no lo había sentido por primera vez en ese mismo instante más bien lo sentía cada vez que la noche terminaba siendo algo incómoda con su hermana. Pero ahora algo más le alertaba. Una incertidumbre, más que una simple incomodidad, y no orientada al asunto del envenenamiento ni de la tan cercana boda, sino un tema que bien se le había escapado por años y años, y en ese momento lo recordaba, todo a raíz del juicio de la tarde.

—Rin— le habló con suavidad mientras que la veía todavía con los ojos ligeramente abiertos, pero con el resto de su cuerpo relajado para dormir —¿Qué crees que hubiera pasado si yo también le hubiera gustado a Luka?— preguntó por primera vez en su vida, entrando a un terreno tan escabroso y tan minado, que su simple sentido común se lo había hecho evadir por años, pero a la vez, con esa mínima pregunta, dejaba miles de cosas atrás que habría querido expresar con docenas más de preguntas.

— ¿Qué crees que hubiera pasado si Gakupo me hubiera gustado?— le preguntó en voz baja mientras acababa de cerrar sus ojos y acariciaba su cabello con lentitud. Len tardó en entender aquello, al menos de la forma en la que se lo había dicho, tanta levedad como cualquier otra cosa, hasta que finalmente logró captarlo.

— ¡¿Gakupo se te insinuó?!— exclamó en un susurro bastante alarmado mientras se separaba un poco de ella, mirándola ahora con los ojos abiertos como platos. Ella solamente sonrió y volvió a acariciar su cabello.

—Después de que filmamos el vídeo para la canción del Duque de Venomania, que él nos invitó a todos a tomar algo, recuerdo que fui la última que se quedó con él en el bar, y la única de nosotros dos que quiso ir, creo que porque él y tu se habían enojado— Respondió aún mientras se encariñaba más a él, intentando pegarlo más a su cuerpo —Recuerdo que me hizo proposiciones indecorosas, aunque no sentí que fuera nada serio, creo que con un solo impulso llegar a algo con él y se veía tan sexy en ese traje de noble— susurró con cierto tono de sensualidad en el oído de su hermano al acercarse más a él y meter su cara entre su hombro y su mejilla.

En aquel momento, al tenerla en aquella posición, Len se sintió con un nuevo tipo de incomodidad, algo que le hacía sentir impropio al cariño que le daba su hermana, que a la vez le hacía querer evadir ese sensual susurro que ella enviaba directamente a sus oídos. Algo le hacía odiar todo eso, le provocaba un calor intenso en su interior que le hacía querer salir a golpes de esa cama, y olvidar que acababa de imaginar a su hermana con aquel samurái de purpura, no necesariamente en una relación sexual, sino en todo lo demás que ya era de él mismo y no de Gakupo.

—Pero en ese entonces tú eras el que me gustaba, y no me interesaba "divertirme" con él, como me lo dijo— terminó de decirle, abrazándolo un poco más —Hay tantas cosas que nos hubieran separado, Lenny, pero nada de eso pasó, y ahora estamos embarcados en lo mismo, por favor, no pienses en otra forma en lo que esto habría podido acabar, porque para mí, no hay nada más perfecto que lo que tenemos entre nosotros— fue en ese momento en el que se separó de él, para verla con una mirada que él encontró inmediatamente como una sincera petición de que dejara el asunto de lado.

—No, no lo decía por eso… solo— intentó decir él, pero decidió callarse mientras se acercaba a ella y decidía cerrar todo lo dicho sólo con un beso —Lo siento— soltó en un ligero susurro después de separar sus labios de los de ella. Los dos terminaron la noche con una serie de besos continuos pero sin dejar que se formara el deseo de nada más, y cayeron dormidos en aquella misma posición, abrazados en un mismo espacio.

* * *

><p>Fin del capítulo 20<p>

* * *

><p>Notas finales:<p>

Muy bien, ahora si he dejado pasar mucho tiempo de la última actualización de esa historia, y como muchos habrán notado, he sufrido de ciertos cambios que han orientado mis trabajos a lugares mucho más oscuros que antes. Por una parte, debo de admitirlo, mi fanatismo por los Kagamine, murió, y en si, quien es Little Kagamine Love también había fallecido, aunque retrocediendo a los orígenes del nombre, este surgió más como un título para cuando alguien entrara a mi página de fanfiction que como un verdadero seudónimo. Diría entonces, que mis trabajos después del punto de la muerte, fueron divagaciones, cosas que encontraba en mi mente que quería sacar, y pude sentir la preocupación de la mayoría por el asunto, pero realmente, estaba pasando por un necesario transitorio.

No puedo decir que la transición ha terminado ya, quiero despear los asuntos que tengo en mente mediante los fanfics nuevos que ya he iniciado y con algunos otros que quiero empezar. Pero durante los últimos días, me percaté de que realmente tenía muchos deseos de terminar esta historia, pero dándole un final diferente, uno que fuera más acorde a quien es ahora Little, o lo que ha quedado, por así decirlo. El único problema es que dicho final que yo deseaba, requería un contexto que estuviera fuera del que se estaba desarrollando en este momento en el fanfic, y al cual lo he encaminado más con algunos cambios que espero, alguien haya notado. Quise continuar el fic para llegar al punto que deseaba, pero me pareció que estaba mejor así, y decidí dejarlo el capítulo hasta este punto.

Diría que ese asunto fue en sí de la escritura, el problema previo a dicha escritura, fue el hecho de que tenía cierta inseguridad acerca de si escribir esto significaría de alguna manera retornar al antiguo camino que había tomado antes, con toda la mierda que la gente había dicho de LenxRin, acerca de lo que era y no apropiado para el fandom, y esas cosas. Pero finalmente, decidí y pensé "Al carajo todo, me gustan Len y Rin como pareja, aunque eso no me haga fan de verdad, y sin importar que tan mierda sean los dos" eso, y además el típico "Jódase el KaiLen y sus fans".

En fin, espero que eso haya aclarado algo acerca de mi "retorno" a esta historia, a lo que vendría siendo el lado "rosado" del fandom, pero no han terminado mis trabajos del otro estilo, aunque eso ya verán en el siguiente capítulo. Espero que entiendan porque hago esto, y espero que no piensen que me he acobardado de los fics que ya escribí.

Saben que siempre tengo que volver a la depresión, aunque ahora ya me he resignado a la mayoría de las cosas que me esperan. Lo único que sigue llenando de congoja mi corazón, es el abandono de contacto humano que he tenido últimamente. No sé cómo hacer amigos, pero se muy bien como perderlos, tan solo siendo yo.

Pero dejemos de lado las noticias viejas. Ocho mil palabras de historia, y ocho reviews los que dejaron en esta oación, muchas gracias a:

**Richy Escorpy:** Decidí cortar el asunto de las declaraciones a la mitad, no había mucho que hacer de todos modos, sólo que se dijera la verdad.

**estrellita—hellsing:** Se que fracaso a cada párrafo con el realismo, no te preocupes por eso, y lo del sufrimiento, bueno, mucho de la vida debe de ser eso, queramos o no.

**Hikari Vits:** No he abandonado, pero lamento la tardanza, si es que lees esto.

**Yukiho:** Aquí está la continuación, me imagino que ya tendrás más experiencia en los fics después de medio año de retraso.

**cristal12997 :** Había planeado una crueldad para el par de Kagamines por parte del Maestro, pero recordé que él tiene cierta filosofía de "Si no sirve de nada, no lo hagas" aunque cariosamente, eso contradice mucho de lo que ha hecho.

**Katy Perry Cat: **Siempre siento que va a decepcionar el siguiente capítulo, y hemos aquí, en el momento de la decepción.

**Lilliamne:** Supongo que si, por eso la resolución ha llegado tan pronto. No espero a que te haya gustado, y menos que haya alcanzado tus expectativas.

**Héroe:** No tengo ninguna, espero que no se haya oxidado la poca que llevaba de "La ley y el orden" xD

En fin, gracias por leer, fue un capítulo transitorio, pero ya he dicho que lo que sigue es algo dulce, bastante, aunque pueden leerme en mis otros proyectos y trabajos si es que lo desean, creo que les debo un suculento capítulo de "experimentación".

Espero que haya sido de su agrado.

BYE_.—

* * *

><p>P.D.: Espero que mi estilo narrativo no haya cambiado demasiado, este verano leí bastante de "El señor de los anillos" y ese magnífico manga llamado "20th century boys", es asombroso y épico, ¿Alguien lo ha leído?<p> 


	24. Malfuncional

Capítulo 21

Vocaloid no me pertenece.

* * *

><p>Notas iníciales:<p>

A quien corresponda: Lamento que este capítulo no sea lo que muchos esperaban, ya sea porque fue muy corto o… por cualquier cosa que pase, solo quiero disculparme por adelantado.

* * *

><p>Había sido una noche lenta y tortuosa para Len, ni siquiera podía recordar de manera clara el punto en el cual había cerrado los ojos, ni mucho menos el último y más conflictivo de sus pensamientos. Solamente abrazó a Rin, sintiéndola de nuevo suya, tanto cómo antes, levantándole el dedo corazón a Gakupo mientras que dentro de sí mismo, un cierto sentimiento de abnegación hacia Luka, estrujaba su interior y su conciencia. Pero todo estaba bien mientras mantuviera a su hermana en brazos, y la pudiera amar como quería. Eso era todo lo que importaba.<p>

La noticia del casi deceso del clérigo se había esparcido como fuego entre hojas secas. Había sido como una pequeña nota en la esquina inferior izquierda de uno de los periódicos locales, en la cual comentaban acerca de un paro cardiaco que había ocurrido de manera natural; su nombre había saltado de pronto en importancia al momento en el que se relacionó su nombre con el de los Kagamine, y el drama había comenzado, tan pronto como el Maestro había dado la noticia en la que confirmaba que era la misma persona que deseaba casar a los gemelos, pero sin entregar comentario alguno sobre la causa del paro cardiaco, o un envenenamiento, tal y como él teorizaba. En lugar de eso, había dicho que su hermano tenía cierta debilidad en el corazón, pero tampoco había rechazado la teoría de que su estado actual, podría ser provechoso para los detractores del matrimonio incestuoso. Tan solo le importaba por ahora, que su hermano estuviera a salvo, luego ya podría dejarlo arriesgar su vida por cualquier causa que deseara.

Afortunadamente, le habían salvado la vida, y ahora se encontraba tan estable como para tener visitas, aunque Salta restringió el paso solamente a él y a su hermano Mikhail. Prohibió terminantemente al resto que dieran siquiera noticias fuera de las cuales él mismo ya había dado antes, por lo que restringió cualquier visita al resto de los vocaloids, en especial si era de cualquiera de los cuales no apoyaban en su totalidad al matrimonio de Len y Rin, o que no lo hubieran aceptado desde el inicio. Sorpresivamente, Salta resultaba sobre protector con la integridad de la vida de su hermano menor. Siendo además que respetaría sus posibles últimos deseos, decidió reunirse con él en privado a discutir lo que él llamaba "El movimiento final de **su** odisea" refiriéndose a la vida del clérigo.

En lugar de eso, el maestro les sugirió a ambos que se dieran un descanso de todo el posible estrés por la planeación apresurada de la boda, y a la vez, un corto descanso el uno del otro, y que realizaran un par de despedidas de solteros cada uno por su parte, y con cada amigo que creyeran conveniente invitar. Por su parte, Rin se negó rotundamente a cualquier clase de celebración en la que se le indujera a la lujuria con otro cuerpo masculino, o siquiera al consumo del alcohol o de cualquier otra droga que sospechara, sus amigas consumirían. Prefirió simplemente realizar una reunión, tipo Baby Shower. Len, de igual manera, se negó a salir de fiesta sin su hermana, pero su hermana insistió en que él se tomara un descanso, no solamente de los asuntos legales, sino también de las complicaciones de su embarazo, alegando que no podría pasar todos los nueve meses estresándose por el asunto. Pese a las ligeras protestas de Len, este tuvo que admitir que un descanso le ayudaría un poco a tranquilizarse tras los asuntos del juicio, y acordó con Rin en que se separarían tan solo por aquella noche.

Aquel día, se habían acordado separarse a las siete de la noche, para que cada uno procediera de manera que lo deseara. Len besó ambas manos de Rin, para después besar sus labios y abrazarla, como si se fueran a separar durante un largo tiempo, y luego de esto, salió junto con Kaito y Gakupo en dirección de la limusina, no sin que antes Rin les advirtiera que si llevaban a alguna mujerzuela, o si le hacían algo a su prometido contra su voluntad, irían a la boda sin sus sacos escrotales.

Después de que Len subiera al vehículo, y tras media hora de camino continuo, a una velocidad moderadamente alta, llegaron hasta un bar instalado en un local amplio, ubicado al lado de un centro comercial, en donde había una barra amplia y algunas mesas de billar, atendido por un hombre delgado pero de musculatura notoria, que tocaba música de rock clásica de los sesentas y setentas.

Len encontró todo esto ligeramente agradable, aunque no dejaba de sentirse mal por la ausencia de Rin. La música se subió de volumen, y pronto llegaron algunos cuantos artistas relacionados a los vocaloids, y compañeros antiguos de la preparatoria de Len, todos ellos contactados de improviso por los mayores del grupo, siendo requerida primera su afirmativa de que no odiaban al chico de tendencias incestuosas por el embarazo fuera del matrimonio, misma razón por la cual solo asistieron una docena.

Pronto las conversaciones proliferaron por todas partes. La mayor parte de los amigos de Len, que en su mayoría se habían limitado a ser solamente compañeros de clubes de ciencias o de grupos de estudios, bromeaban alegremente con él acerca de lo afortunado que había sido de haberse quedado con Rin, antes de que alguno de los otros pretendientes no correspondidos que ella tuvo, lo hubiera hecho, de manera bastante común, iban un poco más allá, haciendo comentarios acerca de lo irónico que resultaba que hubiera nacido al lado de quien sería su esposa.

Otros cuantos de sus amigos, miembros de algunas cuantas bandas menores con las que habían colaborado en el pasado, y que se encontraban retirados de manera temporal, comenzaron a hablar acerca de lo bien que se veían de pareja, y de lo mucho que habían sospechado una situación romántica entre los dos en los tiempos de sus adolescencias. El clima se templó un poco en la reunión, y pronto, los amigos de Len comenzaron hablar entre ellos, mientras que otros se ponían a jugar con el billar, o simplemente a escuchar la música mientras ordenaban una ronda de tragos. Pero incluso con un ambiente agradable, Len se había distanciado un poco de las conversaciones y demás, terminando eventualmente en un sillón curvo en la esquina más lejana del local, simplemente bebiendo una cerveza, que después se convertiría en varias botellas amontonadas sobre la mesa que tenía enfrente.

Piko, siendo el único que no bebía nada de alcohol en aquella reunión, notó como Len se había hecho a un lado del resto de los congregados. Fue primero con Kaito y con Gakupo, quienes ya se habían hecho buenos amigos de los compañeros de Len, y ellos solamente se excusaron diciendo que Len se había ido resbalando de la conversación principal, hasta terminar bebiendo solo en la esquina.

—Quizá así es como a él le gustaría pasar su día lejos de Rin, hundido en la melancolía— supuso Gakupo mientras que se preparaba para hacer su jugada de billar.

—Me imagino que si, quizá si le vas a hablar un poco, podrás sacarle algo de conversación— propuso Kaito ahora —O quizá sólo quiera estar solo— De esta manera, Piko se convenció de ir a acompañarlo, no sin antes llevar una bebida fría consigo mismo, tan solo para romper el hielo.

Llegó rápidamente al lado del chico rubio, dispuesto a conversar de manera alegre, pero lo encontró tal y como esperaría encontrar a un condenado a muerte, cabizbajo con su cabello tapando sus ojos, y apenas y sosteniendo una botella vacía en sus manos. No se sintió extrañado, supuso que hacía mucho tiempo que no bebía alcohol, o que simplemente no le sería la costumbre, pero se imaginaba que de no ser él quien se encargara de cuidarlo, quizá nadie más lo haría.

—Hola Len— le saludó mientras que colocaba la botella en la mesa —Al fin pude llegar, debería de sorprenderte, ya que ninguno se preocupó por esperarme en la limusina— dijo entre bromeando y realmente resentido por la omisión de su presencia en aquella fiesta, sin necesidad de pensarlo como algo intencional en contra suya. Pero Len ni se inmutó, más que solamente soltando un casi imperceptible eructo, para después continuar de la misma manera, lo que demostró que quizá el hielo sería un poco más grueso de lo que el albino pensaba.

—El ambiente es muy bueno, no sabía que Rin y tu habían tenido tantos amigos en la preparatoria— dijo de pronto, saliendo de su último instante de incomodidad naciente —Supongo que aún queda una esperanza para mi, ¿No crees?— comentó de nuevo tratando de sacar alguna risa de su amigo, pero no lograba sacarle una más mínima expresión, por lo que comenzó incluso a pensar que estaba quizá ya dormido, pues lo único que comprobaba era que seguía respirando.

Comenzó a mover ligeramente su hombro, como si tratara de sacarlo del sueño. Pero solo recibió la mirada seria del Kagamine, quien tiró de manera repentina la botella al suelo y se recargó contra el sillón en el cual estaba sentado, levantando un poco la cabeza y respirando hondo antes de volver a bajar la mirada.

La nostalgia silenciosa seguía incrementando entre ambos, de tal manera, que pronto esta calma comenzó a convertirse en incomodidad. Piko de pronto tenía miedo de decir algo que pudiera molestar a Len en un estado tan reactivo como aquel. —Dime, Piko…— comenzó a decir Len con la misma calma de antes — ¿De verdad quieres estar con Miki?— preguntó de manera cortada, como si se hubiera detenido de pronto de decir algo más y limitando su curiosidad nada más a eso.

—Pues... claro que si, Miki me gusta mucho desde que la conocí, y desearía de verdad poder tener la oportunidad de tener una relación larga y duradera con ella, tal como la que tú tienes con Rin— se sintió en comodidad de usar a él como ejemplo ilustrado para su visión ideal de una pareja.

—No puedo pedirte que entiendas como me siento… solo basta decir que ahora todo va muy rápido— se lamentó mientas que se inclinaba sobre la mesa del centro, encimad e las botellas que estaban a punto de rodar al suelo —Apenas tengo veinte años, y estoy a punto de casarme, y en menos de un año seré padre— volteó a ver a Piko sin necesidad de retener ahora su mirada de angustia —No sé nada acerca de estar casado, y mucho menos acerca de cómo ser padre—

—Pero no hay problema con eso, siempre que sea con la persona indicada… ¿Verdad?— inquirió Piko intentando buscar lo que Len relataba, intentar seguir su línea de argumentos, pero pese a que sus intenciones eran las mejores, parecía ser que Len no iba en una buena dirección.

—Recuerdo, que la primera vez que Rin se me confesó, me sentí automáticamente obligado a corresponderle, incluso cuando en ese momento tenía una novia, y sabiendo de manera plena que el incesto era un asunto mucho más grave y escabroso de lo que podía imaginar, con todo esto, tan solo me tardé en corresponderle por completo, y decirle que sería mi novia por debajo de los radares— se puso a recordar con algo de alegría —Pero ahora mismo me cuestiono, que fue lo que me hizo corresponderle en cuanto pude— mencionó con ironía, eructando ligeramente tras decir aquello.

—Pues… tú has dicho que la amabas como algo más que una hermana, desde antes de la confesión, al menos… eso fue lo que dijiste— habló Piko casi sin expresión, como si no le quedara tiempo para poder procesar la emoción que debía de mostrar, y sin saber también si es que el alcohol estaría produciendo la verdad saliendo de la boca de Len, o todo lo contrario a esto.

—Pero no estoy seguro de la manera en la que la amaba en ese momento— admitió el Kagamine con una sensación de derrota y melancolía —Admito que sentía demasiada lujuria por ella, tanto que en momentos no me podía resistir y quizá me apresuré a tomar la primera oportunidad que vi, aunque por otro lado, sentía que sólo correspondiéndola, podría hacer que los dos estuviéramos con la misma cercanía de antes, la cercanía de hermanos que siempre habíamos tenido —Se detuvo por un momento, sin poder pensar con elocuencia en sí debería de contarle aquello a su joven e ilusionado amigo, pero prefirió ignorar todo segundo pensamiento, y simplemente decir lo que tenía atrapado tanto tiempo —O lo peor de todo, sería darme cuenta de que solamente correspondí su confesión, porque sentía que eso era lo que tenía que hacer, tal y como cuando le pedí matrimonio, porque pensaba que eso era lo que seguía—

Aquello dejó a Piko con un terrible sentimiento de preocupación. Realmente comenzaba a sentir que Len se arrepentía, y lo sentía mucho más que él mismo, más allá de que el alcohol le anduviera afectando, si es que era posible que aquel brebaje del demonio le formulara mentiras cargadas de ira en su cerebro, Se lamentaba que su amigo tuviera aquel terrible pesar dentro de sí mismo, y que llevara a Rin a todo un proceso, complicado aún más por la sociedad, del cual ya no podría esperar nada bueno.

Aquella calma con la que decía todo, no podía ser mentira.

—Todo pasó por culpa de una maldita discusión, sabía que nada sería lo mismo desde que ella comenzó a hablar del futuro, y de la posibilidad de ser padres, y yo solo quería mantenerla a mi lado, y pensé que el matrimonio sería la única manera de hacerlo— se terminó deslizando lentamente hasta el suelo entre el sillón y la mesa mientras cubría su cara —Pero incluso en ese momento, no me había atrevido a cuestionarme la razón por la cual la había correspondido al instante— puso su mano sobre su boca mientras que reía con cierto tono de miseria, maldiciendo a su suerte, comenzando a delirar débilmente y a provocar que su voz se desviara de tono de manera típica de alguien alcoholizado, siendo incomprensible para su escucha.

—Pero quizá Rin si sepa porque la correspondiste al instante— dijo Piko de pronto, saliendo momentáneamente de la penumbra —Podría ser que sea por eso por lo que sigue contigo, porque sabe muy bien que es l que te hizo aceptarla, y se esfuerza en mantenerlo— alegó buscando un punto por el cual una mínima esperanza pudiera ser alcanzada, inclinándose sobre él, presionando con una cierta desconfianza en su hombro, como si lo detuviera en hacerse daño a sí mismo.

—Ella lo sabe, estoy seguro de eso— respondió Len —Pero eso sólo lo hace todo peor, porque entonces, sé que ella siempre tuvo todas las cartas a su favor y que las usó conmigo tal y como quiso— su mirada entonces se ensombreció de manera preocupante para el alvino —Manejé todo esto de tan mala manera…—

Y después de esto, un silencio helado entre ambos. Ahora el albino descubría una cara que jamás había visto en Len, una que quizá escondía algo de odio por su propia hermana, un rencor llameante en su interior que no sería menos intenso cuando se casara con ella, sino todo lo contrario. Y a la vez dejaba de dudar que aquello tuviera como causa primaria la media docena de cervezas que había consumido, sino más bien que estas hubieran sido solo el medio de extracción de estos pensamientos.

—Sabes… a veces pienso que las cosas serían muy diferentes, si Luka me hubiera correspondido, tal y como yo hice con Rin— mencionó sin ninguna clase de invitación a un comentario como ese, provocando que un Piko muy dolido levantara la mirada con indignación.

—¿Todo esto es por eso? ¿Por qué piensas que Luka te hubiera podido querer cómo Rin lo hace?— exclamó sin saber como más poder expresar su desasosiego —¿Estás acaso dudando de que Rin te ame, o piensas que Luka te ama en realidad?— le preguntó intentando confrontar lo que él encontraba como un problema desde su origen.

—Quizá si no me hubiera rendido al instante, pudiera haberla hecho cambiar de punto de vista— dio un largo sorbo a su cerveza, tan solo para encontrar la botella fría y vacía contra sus labios —Quizá si Rin no hubiera sido mi intermediaria con ella, Quizá si me hubiera asegurado de que ella dijera sólo lo que yo sentía… las cosas serían diferentes— se dio cuenta de lo lamentable que sonaba todo aquello, solamente sintiendo lástima de sí mismo, y alcanzando a tomar la botella que el albino le había llevado.

—¿Estás suponiendo que Rin pudo haber falseado todo, hacerte quedar mal con Luka, o que hubiera causado que ustedes dos no se juntaran…?— preguntó con la misma incredulidad que antes, introduciéndose demasiado en el asunto — ¿De verdad la crees capas de eso?—

—Tú no conoces a Rin, no sabes de lo que es capaz— replicó Len con sentimiento de desprecio —Ella es muchas cosas, es muy linda, e inolvidable en cada noche en la cama, pero también es capaz de hacer lo que pueda para conseguir lo que quiera— dejó hasta eso el asunto, mientras que abría la botella nueva y comenzaba a beber de nuevo.

—Y me parece que tampoco te conozco muy bien a ti, Len, o al menos no al Len embriagado— contestó el chico con una clara muestra de repulsión por lo expresado por el rubio —Y me hace tanto daño pensar en que lo que dices es todo verdad— siguió mortificado por el pensar de su amigo.

Se levantó aún con su sentimiento de indignación, mirando al rubio desde arriba, quien se continuaba intoxicando con aquella séptima botella de bebida alcohólica. No deseaba escuchar nada más, ensuciar la limpia y digna imagen que tenía acerca de su amigo, incluso llegaba a helarle la espina tan solo imaginarlo todos sus sentimientos nada más que como una cobertura para convencerse a sí mismo de que tenía algo especial.

—Hablas de Rin como si fuera tu enemiga, pero es la madre de tu hijo, aunque siento que si fuera por ti, ahora mismo, por lo que dijiste, preferirías que ese hijo jamás existiera, ¿No?— escupió aquellas palabras con todo el deseo del mundo de que Len las captara, logrando por primera vez que la expresión de este cambiara un poco a un estado de realización en sus propios pensamientos ya salidos por su boca —Habías dicho que ustedes dos eran como un equipó, casi como una misma persona, y no sé qué es lo que hizo que cambiaras de opinión de un momento a otro—

—Lo sé, yo también pensaba que éramos un equipo— Len se quedó en silencio tras decir eso, con la cara hacía la nada, sin que Piko supiera que realmente miraba con resentimiento a la mesa de billar en donde sus amigos, incluyendo a los dos vocaloids adultos, jugaban con entretenimiento, ateniéndose a un mundo de tanta ligereza que no podía entrar la mirada de resentimiento injustificado que Len dirigía contra el mayor de ellos.

—Y puede que tengas razón— contestó Piko tras haberse dado la vuelta —Jamás escuché que Luka dijera una sola cosa negativa de ti, todo lo contrario…— y después de eso, simplemente se fue caminando hacia la salida del bar, sin querer saber nada más acerca de lo que ocurriría en esa fiesta, ni con su derrotado y exiliado amigo, quien ahora miraba sus propias manos con incredulidad mientras dejaba caer su cerveza en un chorro de final sonoro.

* * *

><p>Aquella congregación finalizó cuando al final, todos los amigos del chico comenzaron a retirarse, no sin que antes le dieran una despedida, marcándole la cara con un plumón de color negro con burlas ligeras y alguna broma que esperaban, le cayera con gusto, pues estando en un sueño al que había llegado por la gracia del alcohol, había quedado bastante indefenso, siendo por esto mismo por lo cual el peli azul y el peli morado tuvieron que llevarlo cargado de vuelta a la limusina.<p>

Rin recibió a su hermano con sutileza y cariño, y creyó la historia de los otros dos acerca de cómo él mismo había decidido beber con tranquilidad en la esquina de la taberna, dejándolos ir tan solo con una advertencia, para después ser ella misma, quien sin mucha dificultad, llevara en sus brazos a su hermano.

Lo dejó de su lado de la cama, antes de ella misma, desvestirlo y colocarle su pijama con la que dormiría más cómodo, y asegurándose de que no quedara bocarriba para que no roncase.

—Hueles mucho a cerveza, de verdad que no te sirvió imitar a Meiko— dijo Rin mientras metía una pequeña lámina de menta en su boca tan solo para que el aliento alcohólico no le molestara, y después darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla, se recostó a su lado —Espero que lo hayas disfrutado, porque será la última vez que consumirás alcohol mientras quieras estar un matrimonio— se recostó a su lado, una vez teniendo su pijama puesta, abrazándolo de lado.

—Rinny…— susurró lentamente mientras que movía sus ojos alrededor de toda la extensión de su párpado, para después cansarse y simplemente cerrarlos —¿Vamos a tener un hijo?— le preguntó como delirante, intentando no elevar mucho su voz, tan solo para no lastimar sus propios oídos.

—Claro que si, Lenny— contestó ella con alegría, intentando seguirle la corriente a su repentina amnesia —Míralo, está aquí adentro, y en poco podremos tenerlo en nuestras manos— se sintió emocionada de tan solo pensar en aquello, pues la idea se seguía repitiendo y repitiendo en su mente durante todo el día — ¿No te parece maravilloso?— tocó su vientre con ambas manos, sintiendo lo que ahora era el centro de su mundo

—Si… lo es— afirmó Len mientras dejaba sus manos a los lados, sin atreverse a tocarla —Pero… yo seré el padre ¿Verdad?— No hubo una contestación inmediata, ni tampoco una reacción que Len, en su poco juicio, pudiera reconocer o alertar, tan solo Rin se quedó en donde mismo, sin que su hermano pudiera ver su cara, escuchándole musitar tranquilamente

—Sí, sí lo es— para después desaparecer en el silencio y en la luz de la lámpara de la mesita de noche de al lado, para después volver a recostarse a su lado, y desaparecer junto con el resto de la noche, con ambos durmiendo a lados diferentes de la cama, y extendiéndose después cada uno por su lado, y a la vez inconscientes de lo que pensaba el otro, y de lo que andaría por sus mentes durante el sueño

* * *

><p>Pasaron varios días, y la boda no tardó mucho tiempo en llegar. No habían podido ver al sacerdote ni una sola vez, y el Maestro era sumamente celoso en el esparcimiento de las noticias, inclusive entre los mismos gemelos. Solo era capaz de decirles a todos que él estaría a salvo y perfectamente sano para el día de la boda, y que llegaría como una manera sorpresiva para todos quienes lo deseaban verlo ya al lado de Dios. Pero para Len y Rin, el sentimiento seguía siendo similar, al que si él hubiera muerto de pronto, dejando una terrible desolación en ambos.<p>

Los días simplemente habían desaparecido en una lúgubre penumbra sin importancia para el acontecer más importante de todos.

Len cerraba sus ojo una vez más mientras sus piraba, y sujetaba con dos dedos el guante de tela que llevaba ya varios minutos intentando colocar de la manera más cómoda posible, hasta el punto de llegar a convencerse de que se habían equivocado con la medida de sus manos y habían llevado una de mayor tamaño. Respiró de nuevo, lo hacía bastante, como si se tratara de una manera de tranquilizar la terrible presión en su pecho, que se formaba a causa de los terribles nervios. Sacó el pequeño pañuelo de su bolsillo del saco, y limpió su sudor por tercera vez consecutiva, para después volver a doblarlo y guardarlo con sumo cuidado. Luego de esto, volvió a verse en el espejo, de nuevo con todo su traje arreglado. Había quedado de acuerdo con Rin en elegir un traje de color gris, que quedaría bien con el vestido que ella erigiría, y que sería una sorpresa para él.

Se observaba a sí mismo, y casi no se reconocía. Ahora era alto, con los hombros amplios, y una figura cuadrada. Sentía que era atractivo, o al menos eso suponía él mismo, sin necesidad de decir que sabía cuando un hombre era atractivo, pero vestido con un traje de etiqueta gris como aquel, le parecía que era un hombre digno para su hermana, quien era lo más precioso que había en el mundo para él.

Ese era el sentimiento que le traía verse a sí mismo al espejo, que era lo que merecía su hermana, y de manera consecuente, pensaba que ella era todo lo que merecía. Pero nada entraba a su mente más que ese mismo sentimiento, que a la vez desarrollaba una llana y fría insatisfacción que helaba su alma. Solo le quedaba mirar al pasado, ver lo que lo había llevado hasta ese mismo punto, contemplar lo que pudiera llamar y comprender como errores, y dudar acerca de si lo más santo y puro que había hecho en su vida, y que juraría estar completamente convencido que había sido una bendición, no sería realmente una aberración.

Se lamentó un instante más, antes de ponerse de pie y caminar en dirección de la puerta, justamente antes de pararse de nuevo y girarse de regreso a la ventana de su cuarto, observando la pradera del parque que ahora estaba siendo ocupada por un centenar de personas. Aquellas cien personas le parecían difusas y desconocidas, apenas y una vaga descripción podía llenar la memoria de Len para cada una de ellas, ni hablar de cómo se sentiría mientras fuera caminando hasta el centro del altar, mientras que cada par de ojos lo analizaba y lo contemplaba como una pieza de bisutería que brillaba por nada más que su ausencia de valor.

Podía notar entre las personas, alguna que otra cabellera reconocida, como una cabellera azul que se detenía frente a la mesa del buffet de postres y se servía una copa bien colmada de helado, otra cabellera verde, o mejor dicho, un par de ellas, se mantenían en la entrada recibiendo personas en la entrada de la recepción, de seguro Miku estaría alegre de presentarle al mundo a su hermano mayor, siempre y cuando este no mostrara a su pareja de vida a ellos. Pero le pareció particular el no haber visto una sola cabellera rosada, pues aunque bien sabía que Miki estaría ayudando a Rin a cambiarse, no veía a nadie más de ese color tan resaltante, mucho menos a la que esperaba ver al lado de la solitaria y larga cabellera purpura, sentada con resignación en la segunda fila frente al altar.

Su mente se mantuvo divagando durante unos instantes más, hasta el momento en el que escuchó cómo alguien entraba en la habitación, abriendo abruptamente la puerta —¡Len!— gritó el chico albino que entraba en la habitación, usando un traje de color grisáceo, similar al de él, pero ligeramente plateado brillante.

—¿Qué pasa, Piko?— le preguntó con fastidio de tener que verlo de nuevo, o de siquiera tener que escucharlo, pues lo recordaba demasiado molesto y miserable para poder decir que su presencia en ese instante le alegraba.

Pero el muchacho no le contestó, solamente continuó con su estadía tan inamovible como antes, sin decir nada, y respirando apresuradamente como si estuviera a punto caer en la alfombra, hasta que de manera repentina, se atrevió a decir un par de palabras, no con su propia voz, que Len distinguía y hasta cierto punto apreciaba, como una voz realmente agradable, sino con otra que apenas distinguía, como una especie de lento chillido que se engrosó conforme aquella oración llegaba a su final.

—Len… algo malo le pasa a Rin— fue todo lo que dijo como si mismo, antes de que se girara y se diera la vuelta para huir de la habitación, dirigiéndose al Maestro para darle la noticia, pero sin dejar más detalles a Len acerca de la situación que su hermana tendría.

Y cómo era de esperar Len había terminado con los ojos abiertos ante el horror que aquellas palabras podrían contener. Únicamente musitó el nombre de su hermana antes de escuchar un alboroto del otro lado del pasillo, seguido por la voz de varios hombres, unas cuantas señales por parte de una voz femenina más aguda que de lo normal, y más estremecedoramente que todo lo demás, un alarido de dolor de una voz que él conocía de memoria a la perfección.

—Rin— se dijo a si misma antes de levantarse a toda prisa e ir en dirección del cuarto en el que su hermana se estaba cambiando, llegando a la puerta en un par de pasos largos como saltos olímpicos, y viendo como se acumulaban un grupo de personas en las afueras de este, entre ellos solamente hombres adultos que poco lograba recordar. Empujó con los hombros entre la muchedumbre, y logró escabullirse por entre lo que serían una docena de personas que atestiguaban la fuente de origen de aquel penoso alarido de dolor.

Finalmente, de entre caras desconocidas, y aromas a lociones que le repugnaban el olfato, Len terminó por llegar hasta el centro del cuarto amplio y blanco, que antes había sido el de Miki, la joven que ahora se encontraba arrodillada y llorando a la salida de la congregación de desconocidos, recargando su cabeza en una cama en la que estaba recostada la Kagamine. Allí logró verla, con su vestido de novias puesto hasta la mitad del cuerpo, el mismo que ya le había mostrado y que le había gustado, pero el vestido se veía desarreglado y sucio, y la parte de abajo, la falda larga que le cubría hasta los talones, estaba desgarrada, y manchada con mugre, lodo y sangre.

Su corazón se detuvo al instante, acercándose a ella, a pasos agigantados, se coloco a su lado y sintió primero su frente, ahora fría como un cobertor solitario, mientras que ella no le hacía el menor de los casos, pues sus ojos se encontraban paralizados del dolor, mirando débilmente a la nada mientras se esforzaba por no cerrar los párpados.

—¿Rin, qué fue lo que pasó?— le preguntó mientras lograba hacer que le mirara, o al menos que su cabeza apuntara en su misma dirección — ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Qué estás sintiendo? ¿De quién es la sangre?— preguntó todo aquello, pero lo que más le concernía, era que le respondiese aquella última pregunta. Entonces sintió como ella movía sus manos, y luego movía ambas para sujetar la que él tenía en su frente, presionándola con fuerza, como si le estuviera pidiendo ayuda, mientras soltaba un gemido mucho mayor que antes, ahora desgarrando su voz al momento de extenderlo.

—Esto está muy mal— escuchó a una voz adulta al pie de la cama —está perdiendo mucha sangre, tenemos que ir a urgencias— aquel que había dicho aquello, era el médico, Mikhail, pero Len se daba cuenta de que jamás lo había visto entrar, ni siquiera entre la multitud, y mucho menos recargado al lado de la cama, en donde continuaba viendo a la peli rosada, llorando penosamente sin cesar. Pero por lo que parecía, él llevaba allí todo el tiempo, quizá escondido detrás de Miki, pero estando allí mismo, revisando el aparato reproductor de Rin, en donde parecía ser el origen del problema, y del dolor.

—¿Qué es lo que está pasando?— preguntó el chico sin dejar de sujetar la mano de su hermana, sintiendo su respiración acelerada chocando contra su mano —¡¿Qué le pasa a mi hermana?! ¡Responda!— exigió al no verlo inmutarse por su primera pregunta, siendo más bien ignorado.

Todo lo siguiente continuó de una manera sumamente surrealista, de manera que privaba al joven rubio de todo el asunto, extirpándolo de una emergencia tan delicada, de al cual de pronto ya no merecía ser partícipe. Los paramédicos llegaron, revisaron a la chica, su temperatura, su presión arterial, y terminaron por llevársela en una camilla que tenían preparada en las afueras de la habitación, mientras que Len solamente podía sostenerle la mano, susurrando lentas y lamentables oraciones en su intenso cuidado, dedicándole a palabra jurada, de que el bebé permanecería vivo y sin corromper, pero era para ella, tanto en su inconsciencia, como para él en su ajetreado consiente, no más que una verdad sumamente incierta.

Fue separado de ella al momento en el entraron en el hospital, llevada al quirófano de emergencia, lo que lo sembró a él en la sala de emergencia, entristecido por su completa y total impotencia. Se enfrascaba lentamente en crisis mientras que se derrumbaba en uno de los asientos de la sala de espera, tan en un largo pasillo blanco que se volvía amarillento por en ángulo del sol que entraba desde las ventanas del fondo. Simplemente el día había comenzado a transcurrir tan rápidamente, que ahora debía de ser la hora en la que se esperaba la recepción, que ahora podría jamás llegar.

Se puso a pensar en lo que estaba ocurriendo y cómo estaba ocurriendo. De pronto, en un mínimo parpadeo, lo que más amaba en el mundo estaba por desvanecerse en la nada absoluta, apenas dejando un doloroso recuerdo. Como si su descuido, aquel instante de inseguridad combinado con desconfianza, que engendraban ira injustificada hacia ella, de pronto estuviera cobrándosele, y de pronto.

Era claro, que Len había desconfiado de Rin, que de pronto, había visualizado a otro hombre con ella, había visto lo mismo que en aquel sueño de la noche de su cumpleaños número veinte, pero aquel hombre ahora tenía identidad, se conformaba ahora de algo más físico que el efecto tardío de una pesadilla, o de una realidad inexistente, ahora se convertía en Gakupo, el único otro hombre de quien su hermana podría sentirse atraía, hasta el punto de poder preferirlo por sobre él.

Jamás se lo dijo a Piko, habría sido una traición a su confianza en el peli morado, pero en su mente, todo se había maquilado por sí mismo, una situación en donde el muchacho quien había interpretado al Duque de Venomania, lograba seducirla a ella, utilizando lo que siempre le había sido más irresistible a los ojos de la rubia, su masculinidad inherente de la que tanto carecía él mismo.

En el peor de los casos, se habría tratado de lo real, de una situación en la que él **casi** la lograba obtener, en donde ella **casi** cedía ante sus encantos, y en donde ella **casi** le faltaba el respeto a la relación que habían forjado. Y en el peor de los casos, sería aquello que no era real ante lo que sabía, pero que en última instancia, podría ser real: ella habría cedido, se habría olvidado del triste y meloso romance incestuoso, y habría hecho el amor con **el otro**, y habría concebido de aquella unión.

Volvió a bajar su cabeza entre sus piernas, percatándose del ridículo que había hecho al intrincarse en un paradigma de infidelidad por parte de su hermana tan carente de sentido. Había sentido desprecio por su propio hijo, creyéndolo producto de la semilla de otro hombre. Él había sido quien la había traicionado a ella, y a la confianza que le había entregado en lo que se suponía, se convertiría en su matrimonio. Comenzaba a sentirse sin fuerzas, su espalda, desde el interior de su columna hasta sus piernas y lo poco que le sostenía todavía, se enfriaba mientras que la última consecuencia de aquella situación se realizaba en su mente.

Dio solo una mirada al final del pasillo, hasta el punto en el que habían introducido a su hermana, esperando mirar al médico que se supone, le habría salvado de cualquiera de los males que se hubieran provocado en su delicada salud, pero solamente encontró a una enfermera, que de pronto le recordó a aquella quien les había llevado a los dos el resultado de la prueba de embarazo, hacía no más de un centenar de días. Aquella enfermera permanecía con su cara seria y larga, pálida como las paredes y las luces a su alrededor, pero con los labios pintados de rojo sangrante, y una sombra que profundizaba sus ojos a un nivel insoportable.

—Señorito Kagamine— le habló ella con una voz harmoniosa, pero vacía por donde la escuchara —Puede pasar a ver a su hermana— le indicó mientras que señalaba el camino por el pasillo. Len la volvió a analizar durante unos instantes, intentando encontrar algún significado a aquel mensaje, llevado por esa peculiar mensajera, más que nada porque el instante en que ella había pronunciado aquellas palabras le había parecido sumamente surrealista, como si por un instante, hubiera salido de la sala de espera del hospital, y se hubiera internado a un viaje con un trayecto y un destino inciertos e insoportables.

—Sí, muchas gracias— pronunció él con la poca fuerza que le restaba, provocando que la enfermera se apartara para que pudiera levantarse. Colocó sus manos sobre las rodillas, y haciendo la mayor presión posible, se comenzó a levantar, quedado completamente levantado sobre su mismo espacio. Sintió de nuevo un escalofrío que recorrió desde su nuca hasta terminar con un movimiento errático en la punta de sus extremidades. Se armó de toda la fuerza posible para dar un paso, tan solo colocar un pie frente al otro, y de todos modos, le parecía imposible siquiera dar ese inicio. No fue sino hasta que pensó en aquello que se encontraba detrás de una de las tantas puertas idénticas, al girar por ese pasillo, que se impulsó a sí mismo a comenzar la locomoción; tenía que estar con Rin, ella era lo más importante.

Caminó a toda velocidad por los pasillos, sin necesidad de correr, guiado por el cercano e igualmente rápido paso de la enfermera, hasta llegar al cuarto con el numero 209, y sin un segundo pensamiento, o sin siquiera uno primero, abrió la puerta, encontrándose con lo que había temido ver durante los últimos meses.

En aquella cama estaba recostada Rin, cubierta hasta el pecho con una sábana blanca, como el vestido que había llevado desde antes, se encontraba extendida, moviendo las piernas débilmente mientras que su cabeza giraba de un lado a otro, escuchándose un poco la respiración que se podía percibir en su pecho.

—Rin…— pronunció débilmente Len, de pronto perdiendo toda la energía que le había llevado desde la sala de espera hasta aquel mismo cuarto, pero con lo suficiente como para dar pasos lentos hasta llegar a su lado, dejándose caer sobre su rodilla para quedar a su altura, compadeciéndose al instante de su dolor y comenzando a soltar tan solo un par de sus propias lágrimas. —Rin… soy yo, Len— le susurró con lentitud mientras que intentaba contener tan solo un instante más su llanto, provocando por el simple hecho de verla llorar.

Ella no le miraba, se quedaba solamente recostada de la misma manera, tan débil como nunca antes en su vida, con los ojos cerrados y las ojeras que solamente se remarcaban por el maquillaje desarreglado que le había restado de la limpieza de la enfermera. Miraba sus manos sobre su vientre, como protegiendo aquello que más era valioso para los dos.

—Rin… amor…— le dijo él mientras que colocaba su mano sobre su mejilla —Lo siento mucho— fue lo primero que pensó en decir, como si su repentina desgracia significara una consecuencia indirecta de su acto de desconfianza —Debí de haber estado contigo todo el tiempo— le consoló mientras que limpiaba sus lágrimas, recordando cómo le había evitado todo el día anterior y la mañana de este, sin siquiera haberle dado una excusa, solamente evadiéndola al verla como una traicionera.

Ella abrió los ojos, imposible de encararle en ese instante, e imposible igual de decirle cualquier cosa que la pudiesen aliviar de su terrible dolor, tan solo se limitó a abalanzarse sobre ella, abrazándola con el más intenso de los cuidados, sintiendo su débil y delicado cuerpo como desvaneciéndose en cuanto la tomó entre sus brazos —Lo siento mucho— volvió a decir, con un alarido ahogado por la pronunciación.

—Yo lo siento… Len— respondió ella mientras que intentaba elevar sus brazos para abrazarlo —Lamento no haber podido dar a luz a nuestro hijo— se lamentó mientras que en su debilidad tiraba sus brazos de nuevo sobre la sábana, dándole a Len todo lo que necesitaba saber. La abrazó de nuevo, ahora permitiéndose que las lágrimas salieran, besando la coronilla de su cabello, mientras se mecía a si mismo junto con ella, dándose la libertad de sollozar un poco.

No tuvo palabras para pronunciar en ese momento, la sentía irse lentamente de su lado, a ella, al lado de su hijo no nato, quien en solo un instante, se había desvanecido de la existencia, simplemente, se había abortado. Su garganta se secó con ese pensamiento, y un dolor intenso comenzó a sentirse en su pecho, como si de pronto el mundo mismo se derrumbara, como si sus pies ya no tuvieran suelo sobre el cual estar.

La sintió entonces enfriarse debajo de su cuerpo, dejar de respirar de repente, debilitarse hasta la inconsciencia, y reducirse a un simple cuerpo sin vida. Y entonces, su mundo entero se había acabado mientras que él no podía hacer nada más que llorar sobre el cadáver de su amada, llevada hasta ese punto por el pecado de su incesto.

—Lo siento… de verdad lo siento— volvió él a disculparse como si algo más valiera la pena por decir, como si se estuviere disculpando por todo lo que le había hecho, por todo el camino que le había hecho recorrer a su lado, hasta ese fatídico final.

* * *

><p>—Len, despierta— escuchó decir a la rubia mientras que sentía el sudor frio en su cara —¡Len!— sintió el fuerte movimiento mientras que finalmente, abría los ojos de par en par, levantándose violentamente de la cama, y viendo a Rin arrodillada a su lado, esperando a que reaccionara, con una mirada de horror y preocupación.<p>

—¿Rin?— preguntó saliendo de su terrible pesadilla, comenzando a respirar agitado y a lloriquear tal y como en su sueño —¡Rin!— Gritó mientras se lanzaba a ella y le abrazaba por el torso, completamente enternecido por la visión de su hermana sana y salva.

—Len…— susurró ella preocupada —Tuviste una pesadilla— le comentó mientras lo hacía alejarse un poco, aliviándose al haber confirmado que tan solo era aquello, incluso riendo un poco mientras daba palmadas en su espalda.

—¡Fue horrible!— exclamó mientras la continuaba abrazando, dándose el lujo de llorar como lo sintiera más apropiado, mojando la pijama de su hermana con las gotas que caían de sus ojos —Tu… el bebé… los dos se iban, los dos morían— dijo entre su doloso llanto, que ahora era incontrolable, hundiendo su cabeza entre su hombro y su cuello.

—Está bien, ya está todo bien, sólo fue una pesadilla, nada más— le intentó consolar mientras que intentaba hacer que dejara de llorar, pasando sus manos por su espalda repetidas veces mientras que besaba su mejilla.

—Lo sentí tan real— pronunció en medio de un llanto —No quería perderte, y no podía hacer nada, ni por ti ni por el bebé— continuó así por un rato más, mientras Rin seguía repitiéndole lo mismo.

—Fue solo un sueño, nada malo va a pasarnos mientras tu estés aquí— repitiendo una y otra vez cosas como esa, para poder mantenerlo a salvo de todo lo que había visto en esa pesadilla —Seguimos vivos, los dos, y te prometo que tu hijo nacerá sano y salvo— volvió a recostarse mientras él la seguía abrazando.

—Si… está bien— volvió a abrazarse mientras se iba deteniendo lentamente, y le daba un poco de espacio para limpiar sus lágrimas —Vamos a estar juntos, nuestro bebé va a nacer sano y salvo, y podremos ser una familia unida— dijo de nuevo con una verdadera voz de esperanza.

—¿Necesitas ir al baño, quieres algo de agua?— le preguntó para asegurarse de que estuviera cómodo.

—Estoy bien, sólo quiero dormir contigo, ¿Si?— le tomó de la cintura y volvió a poner su cara en su pecho.

—De acuerdo, y recuerda que estoy contigo, siempre— le aseguró mientras que se recostaba y lo mantenía pegado a él.

—De acuerdo… gracias, Rinny— y dicho esto, dejó que el sueño lo venciera de nuevo, mientras ella solamente se mantenía pegado a él, como antes de que se despertara. Ella permaneció pensando un poco en lo que había sido el sueño de Len, sin que él hubiera descrito nada, solamente la idea de haberse ido de su lado, llevándose al bebé, era ya lo suficiente para dejarla sin su moralidad de antes, de entristecerla. Dejó que solamente una lágrima cayera de su ojo, pero se devolvió la convicción de ser el pilar que debía de mantener al niño en ese momento, y con ello, de mantener a Len a flote.

Len no olvidaría aquello que pensó de Rin en su sueño, pero no lo volvería a creer, no volvería a ver a su hermana como si fuera su enemigo, o siquiera como alguien en quien no debería de confiar, y agradecería la salud con la que nacería su hijo, sin importar cuál fuera, pues lo amaría como ningún otro padre quien hubiera concebido con amor.

* * *

><p>Fin del capítulo 21<p>

* * *

><p>Notas finales:<p>

Muy bien, esta vez ha sido un periodo demasiado largo como para poder considerar una apología para todos quienes me leen, sólo diré que lo lamento, me han puesto una verdadera tortura en esto de la universidad, y no había podido ni siquiera abrir el documento en semanas enteras, solo hasta este fin de semana, con la intensión absoluta de terminar este trabajo para que ustedes pudieran leerlo.

Lo sé, quedó muy corto, y casi no se han explicado razones, pero antes de que pregunten cualquier cosa, permítanme decir que, que sí, que este capítulo había sido planeado desde el inicio, cuando concebí la idea de hacer el fanfic en si, uno en donde Len presenciara la muerte y el abandono, para después despertar al lado de Rin, con nada más que la realidad caótica como su consuelo, por supuesto, que en aquel instante, no había visualizado los celos que sentiría él por la situación por Gakupo, tan solo para los que lo pregunten, Si, esta Rin si demostró tener un cierto gusto por Gakupo, la medida con la que lo hizo, fue confundida por Len, y de hecho, la situación que el suponía, será explicada mejor el siguiente capítulo.

Por lo demás, esperaba adelantar mpas rápidamente este fanfic, esperaba poder terminarlo para la primavera del 2015, como máximo, pero creo que no me será posible… ha sido algo tan perdurable en mi vida, que no me puedo ver sin escribir fanfics cada vez que tengo tiempo libre, por lo mismo, encuentro lamentable mi situación actual, sin acceso a un poco de tiempo, pero al menos tengo educación.

En fin, ahora las contestaciones, ahora fueron bastantes:

**Matryoshka Ai:** No quería hacer que este fanfic fuera dark, no se, no me gusta convinarlo con la idea de Len y Rin siendo padres felices de un niño… pero bueno, espero que te guste este capítulo.

**Lilliamne:** No se ni que poner que te guste, si no te gusta, espero que al menos no lo odies, y si lo odias… pues ya conoces el resto, y espero que haya quedado claro que tu también eres de las personas que yo eh de mandar a la mierda, ¿ok?

**Hikari Vits**: Espero que lo sigas leyendo ^^

**ShineBK:** No te preocupes, la tragedia irá en "Torre invertida :) "

**cristal12997:** Espero que este capítulo te haya divertido de igual manera :P

En fin, se que fue corto y con poca importancia, pero así es este fanfic, constumbrista, si desean algo de peso, el siguiente capítulo será algo de verdadero peso ¿O creían que el sujeto que envenenó al padre se quedaría con las manos cruzadas? Sólo respondan, "Muerte" o "Desfiguración" y veré que hago en el próximo.

Sin más que decir, me despido, deseando que mi Word me haya avisado de todos los errores que en mi insomnio se me pasaron.

BYE_.—

* * *

><p>P.D.: Siguente actualización "Torre invertida, capítulo 2: Cazando Brujas"<p> 


	25. Tonos de gris

Capítulo 22

Notas iníciales: Primero que nada, y antes de que procedan con la lectura, quisiera ofrecer una disculpa por el deficiente y lamentable capítulo anterior. Siempre he procurado en contar con un control de calidad que pase por mis estándares más arduos, pero la cantidad de atención que recibió este fanfic el capítulo anterior, sólo demuestra que va de caída libre. Me quiero disculpar de nuevo, por haber ofrecido semejante trabajo de decadencia, sintiendo mayor pena por no poder ofrecer nada mejor que eso. Sé que si esto dependiera de las personas quienes lo leen, cancelaría el fanfic ya mismo, y daría un resumen de lo que ocurriría después durante el resto de la historia, para satisfacer la curiosidad que pudiese existir, pero por desgracia, no soy capaz de dejar mi propio trabajo de lado. Supongo que yo seré la única persona que lo leerá de ahora en adelante.

* * *

><p>Vocaloid no me pertenece.<p>

* * *

><p>Pero en otro lugar, ocurrían cosas muy diferentes a una recuperación tras un terrible y doloroso cataclismo del corazón. Personas más jóvenes, cuya juventud parecía ser plena e infinita para sus propios raciocinios, y que miraba a lo mucho a un día posterior, más que a cualquiera de los cuales le siguiesen.<p>

Era una alcoba oscura, con las paredes forradas de alfombra negruzca de tono quemado, con apenas una ventana de cristal sucio y medio quebrado, apenas con una vieja cortina arrugada y remendada. Un montón de papeles tirados por todas partes, con envolturas de plástico y cajas de cartón, todo como residuo de envoltorios y recipientes de alimentos instantáneos, recalentados, y pedidos a domicilio.

Había un sofá de color amarillo, con manchas de distintos fluidos corporales por toda su superficie, una mesita de centro repleta hasta el hartazgo de quemaduras de cigarrillos y manchas de sustancias rancias, frente a una televisión de plasma con la pantalla rota de una esquina a la otra con una rajadura que le convertía en un aparato inservible.

En el sofá, se encontraba justamente un joven de vida pasional y galante, de mente ingeniosa y artística, pero de espíritu inapresable, de cabellos rosados y piel blanca, con un gorro negro que le cubría hasta las orejas, usando solamente una camisa y unos jeans deslavados y rasgados. A su lado se recostaba una mujer de cabello rubio y excesivo maquillaje sobre la cara, además de una falda ajustada casi a la altura de sus nalgas, y una polera corta y ajustada, pero ella estaba más que fuera de su propia conciencia, y permanecería adormecida el resto de la tarde.

Del otro lado, se sentaba un muchacho de edad algo superior al otro, de cabello largo negro y de piel ligeramente morena, vestido con una chaqueta de cuero beige. Ofrecía amablemente un montón de sobres de plástico llenos de polvo blanco que tenía ocultos dentro de la misma chaqueta, a su amigo de cabellos rosados.

Hablaban de lo que les parecía mejor de aquellas sustancias, de lo difícil que era poder conseguirlas en esos días con el incremento de la seguridad en los aeropuertos, y de la demanda que tenían en los países de los cuales provenían, que a su vez incrementaba bastante los precios.

—Esta mierda es europea— le anunció el muchacho de la chaqueta, mientras que levantaba uno de los pequeños sobres y lo colocaba frente a la luz de la lámpara de techo —Espero que lo disfrutes, amigo mío, que me costó bastante conseguirlo— le dijo con voz más clara, colocando el sobre en la sea, e insinuando que aquello no podría consumirlo por mera amistad que poseían los dos.

—No te preocupes— le dijo mientras sacaba un considerablemente pesado fajo de billetes de su pantalón —Ya me han pagado, y lo mejor es que todos están distraídos como para que vean en que gasto mi dinero— después de decir esto, rió un poco junto con su amigo, para después juntar algunos cuantos billetes con una suma total de 75,000 yens y entregárselos al traficante.

—Perfecto— respondió su amigo mientras guardaba el dinero — ¿Hiciste algo que merezca celebrarse?— intuyó al verlo más decidido que de costumbre.

—Digamos que tengo un trato con alguien quien trabaja para el de arriba— dijo sin más detenimiento mientras señalaba la techo —Por primera vez en mi vida, he ayudado a un hombre de Dios en un bien mayor, y eso me traerá recompensas en esta vida, y quizá también en la otra— exclamó con un evidente tono de burla, provocando burlas similares de su amigo traficante —No más baratijas para mi, de ahora en adelante, sólo la excelencia y la calidad de un emperador— proclamó mientras abría uno de los pequeños sobres y depositaba algunas cuantas motas de polvo sobre una cuchara que se encontraba entre un montón más de deshechos provenientes de otras adicciones, después ataba un cinturón alrededor de su brazo y golpeaba su muñeca hasta hacer notar un par de líneas por debajo de la piel.

De pronto, alguien golpeó la puerta, distrayendo por completo de su atención al joven peli rosado.

—Dile que se largue a quien quiera que sea —le ordenó a su acompañante mientras que buscaba una jeringa que no estuviera usada de entre todas las cosas que se hallaban regadas en la mesa de centro. Su amigo se levantó a regañadientes, y se dirigió a la puerta, dispuesto a gritar y agredir, de ser necesario, a cualquier que estuviese interrumpiendo su horario de relajación.

Pero tan pronto como abrió la puerta, preparado para soltar cuanto aire hubiera en sus pulmones en una iracunda proclamación de privacidad, un pequeño cilindro metálico de alta densidad golpeó con certeza la parte media baja de su cuello, impactando su tráquea y causando que cayera de espaldas al suelo con la misma rapidez con la que se había suscitado el golpe.

—¡Pero qué mierda!— gritó en pleno desconcierto el peli rosado mientras dejaba caer una jeringa relativamente nueva, viendo entrar a tres sujetos vestidos de trajes completamente negros y gafas transparentes que dejaban ver claramente sus ojos.

—Deberías de tener más cuidado— dijo el que estaba al centro —Acostumbramos tumbar al primero que nos permita el acceso a la residencia, no lo olvides, eso nos facilita el trabajo— su cabello era azulado oscuro y su piel ligeramente oscurecida, junto con un par de ojos penetrantes del mismo color, y una sonrisa maquiavélica, y sosteniendo un bastón con punta metálica, misma con la que había dado el golpe — ¿Te parece si damos un paseo, mi querido Yuuma? No te preocupes por tus amigos, ellos estarán bien— dijo volteando a ver a la sexoservidora y al traficante, mientras los otros dos sujetos se acercaban por detrás a Yuuma y le hacían tirar su jeringa.

Fue levantado y llevado hasta una limusina que estaba estacionada afuera del conjunto de departamentos en uno de los barrios controlados por la mafia china y la mafia tailandesa. Las personas de las localidades cercanas únicamente observaron como lo empujaban contra su voluntad, por lo que supusieron que se trataría de algún ajuste de cuentas entre el crimen organizado.

Yuuma se contuvo durante unos instantes, una vez que estuvo sentado en el asiento frente al del sujeto que lo había ordenado capturar, mientras que este colocaba su bastón en la parte trasera del asiento.

—Padre Shihiro— dijo el peli rosado mientras se extendía en el asiento —¿Qué lo trae a interrumpir mi día libre?— preguntó sarcásticamente mientras que los otros dos sujetos, ambos de cabello corto y bastante altos, se sentaron a los lados del sacerdote, igualmente vestidos con indumentaria eclesiástica.

—Ya me he enterado del resultado del asunto— habló lentamente —¿Qué tan estúpido debes de ser para no poder matar a un adulto de cincuenta años con un corazón más débil que el de un colibrí?— regresó él sarcasmo mientras se acercaba un poco a él, moviéndose ligeramente hacia atrás al momento en el que la limusina comenzaba a avanzar.

—Me parecía que lo querías verlo muerto lo más pronto posible— respondió con lentitud, intentando razonar de manera clara con él, a la vez que apaciguaba su temperamento —El hecho de que usara todo el veneno me diste, fue para complacer tu orden directa— respondió con un tono sumiso y amable.

— ¡Tenías que distribuir el veneno de poco a poco… hacer que su corazón fuera desfalleciendo, debilitándose cada vez más y más hasta que ya no pudiera soportar su cuerpo, hasta verlo morir!— exclamó frente a él mientras lo jaloneaba de la camisa hacia adelante — ¡Ahora has advertido a todos que vamos a atentar en contra de su vida!— gritó mientras lo golpeaba en la cabeza y movía su gorro.

—¿Y qué mierda importa eso? ¡El tipo está en el hospital, va a morir de cualquier manera!— se defendió soltando un fuerte golpe con la palma y alejando la mano del sacerdote de su cuello.

—Eres un gran imbécil, ni siquiera entiendes la diferencia entre un asesinato y una muerte natural ante los ojos del mundo— tomó su cara entre sus dedos en un deje de desesperación — ¿No crees tú que alguno de los que presenció el asunto comenzará a sospechar, e indagar? Ahora tendremos pasos tras nosotros — Bajó su mano un poco, golpeándola al dejarla caer de lleno contra el sofá.

—Hubieras recurrido a uno de tus expertos— le reclamó Yuuma mientras que volteaba a ver a un lado, comenzando a sentirse realmente preocupado por su propia integridad.

—No se necesita a un experto para matar a un pobre hombre viejo y acabado ¿O sí?— se burló de él mientras que se ponía más serio, para después recargar sus codos sobre sus rodillas y acercarse a él —¿Acaso crees que la Iglesia Católica tiene gran poder?— le preguntó sarcásticamente —No, no podemos hacer casi nada en la actualidad, no podemos matar a quien queramos, desaparecer a quienes nos molestan o incluso interferir en la política, eso era en los viejos tiempos, cuando familias poderosas se adueñaban del Vaticano, ahora no tenemos nada, y menos en este país tan secular— se quejó de manera más seria mientras miraba con desprecio por la ventana, golpeándola en un movimiento con la mano.

—Entonces, supongo que tendrá que aguantarse a que Len y Rin se casen, por más repugnante que eso sea, y créame que si yo sé de eso— despreció a los gemelos mientras que el mismo se asqueaba por dicho comportamiento, al tan solo pensarlo.

—Ya creo que tú te rendirías en cuanto la primera intensión sale mal, pero por desgracia para ti, tengo otra tarea, que espero, cumplas eficientemente— y al decir aquello, pasó sus manos entre sus piernas, y sacó por debajo de un compartimiento, un maletín de cobertura negra, limpiándolo con una mano, pasando rápidamente solo la palma.

—No pienso meterme en el hospital vestido como enfermera a cambiar el intravenoso del padre— le advirtió Yuuma mientras aún no se le entregaba el maletín.

—Nos encargaremos del viejo Thel, tu objetivo es otro— le lanzó el maletín sin siquiera esperar a que lo sujetara bien —Tu objetivo es otro… no te expongas, y menos ante Salta— le advirtió él con mayor dureza mientras ordenaba que el vehículo se detuviera, y sin dar más instrucciones, podreció a que las puertas de la limusina se abrieran, para después hacer que sus ayudantes empujaran al peli rosado a las afueras, directamente sobre la poco transitada acera —No nos agradezcas el aventón— y tras eso, las puertas del vehículo se cerraron frente a la cara del joven, quien no hacía más que mantener el maletín apegado a sí mismo, como si perderlo significara su fin, mirando como se le abandonaba en medio de la nada.

Pasó a mirar a su alrededor, y se dio cuenta de que estaba cerca de su propia casa, la casa que habitaban todos los vocaloids, sin saber cómo habían atajado de manera tan precisa para reducir el tiempo de viaje a tan corto periodo. No fue sino, hasta que había hecho su camino hasta la entrada de la mansión, tras mínimos percances con la seguridad del vecindario, debido a las fachas que vestía, que su mente se percató de su siguiente "objetivo" como le habían llamado.

No iba a ser Salta, no iba a ser Thel, y estaba más que seguro de que el médico Mikhail no era de interés para esos hombres. Movió un poco el maletín, sintiendo el peso que de pronto, mediante su repentina realización, se había incrementado exponencialmente, ahora a punto de caérsele de las manos, mientras por dentro, escuchaba un objeto pesado moviéndose entre algunos otros de sonoro espacio vacío de cristal.

Tragó bastante aire, su mente se quería desvanecer en el acto, abandonar todo lo que ocurría, y la situación en la que se había metido. Su moral ya no daba para más, su ética, que pensaba quemada desde hace tiempo, se levantaba y lloraba, y le pedía que dejara ese maletín, que dijera que lo había encontrado caminando pero que lo había soltado en la entrada, al desconocer su paradero. Pero un orgullo, más espeso que cualquiera de las sustancias que en su sangre había, le hizo mantenerse de pie, y de cómo si se tratase de un autómata, abrir la puerta para entrar a paso lento a la casa, aún cargando el tal maldecido contenedor en el que el destino de más de uno se encontraría.

* * *

><p>Desafortunadamente, la noche anterior no había pasado sin dejar aunque fuera un par de secuelas, y de estas una estirpe que afectaría a ambos hermanos si no se decidían a hablar de ello. Fue allí cuando Rin acudió a buscar algo de ayuda, con la pura y total intención de no alertar a Len acerca de lo mucho que sus pesadillas le habían afectado, y evitar así cargarle más peso en la espalda.<p>

De esta manera, en poco tiempo, se encontraba recostada en un largo sillón reclinado, digno de cualquier psicólogo, con las manos colocadas a la altura de su vientre, sintiéndose consternada por estar a las espaldas de su hermano, pero a la vez aliviada, pensando en que aquello sería lo mejor para ambos. Decidió contarle su problema a una persona en quien podría confiar que jamás le diría nada a Len, y que quizá le lograría ayudar, pero a un pequeño costo, el de exponer su vulnerabilidad.

—No soy capaz de verme a mí misma como una buena esposa— le explicaba al Maestro, quien estaba sentado en un sillón común y corriente, alfombrado de terciopelo rojo, y cruzado de piernas con una pequeña libreta en las manos —Pero siempre pensé que estando al lado de Len sería capaz de afrontar cualquier clase de desafío que se nos pusiera enfrente— miró de nuevo hacia la pared blanca que quedaba al otro lado de ella. Pasaron unos instantes en los que Salta comenzaba a escribir en su libreta de anotaciones, pues la presentación del problema ya había ocurrido desde hacía un largo rato.

—¿Hay alguna razón por la cual de pronto ya no sean capaces de superar esos "desafíos"?— interrogó una vez que dejó de escribir, sin siquiera levantar la mirada de su libreta de anotaciones.

—Me parece que no he sido lo suficiente para él— contestó ella lentamente —Lo he notado en su mirada, en la forma en la que me habla, han sido tan solo unos días, pero aún así, es suficiente para mí como para reconocerlo, después de todo, hemos vivido juntos desde siempre— comenzó a mencionar con claridad, como si intentara detallar la forma en la que de pronto, el rubio quien era su compañero de toda la vida, cambiara radicalmente.

—Parece ser que tus eres una experta en Len, y todo lo referente a él, entonces no te serviría de nada la atención de alguien quien jamás se ha interesado en conocerlo profundamente— opinó volteando a verla con incredulidad por su errónea decisión.

—Porque de pronto me siento impotente ante esto, es algo que jamás había imaginado, algo desconocido— continuó ella diciendo, comenzando a sentirse cada vez más decaída.

—Continúa— dijo el Maestro, con su atención siendo absorbida lentamente por lo que decía la chica rubia.

—Fue después de la situación del juicio, desde ese día me siento que no he podido comprender lo que hay en su cabeza— se mostró consternada —Como si ni siquiera quisiera hablarme, o como si estuviera evitándome, y no digo que Len nunca hubiera hecho eso, el siempre se enojaba un poco conmigo y teníamos nuestras peleas…— se detuvo unos instantes diciendo esa oración —Y luego su pesadilla… jamás me había preocupado así— colocó su cara entre sus manos, ahora recordando su primera impresión cuando lo miró con esa preocupación.

—La pesadilla fue de él, no tuya, y te muestras tan consternada como si su recuerdo estuviera en tu mente— comentó con algo de desagrado —Jamás he creído en esas tonterías de la telepatía de gemelos— le advirtió con severidad.

—No necesité ver su sueño de primera mano, pude sentir el miedo que tenía cuando me lo describió— se entristeció de manera evidente, sin importarle lo que el Maestro decía del asunto —Len no se asusta con los sueños, él era el que me consolaba a mi siempre, y de pronto, cuando me cuenta que me vio morir a mí y a nuestro bebé… me di cuenta de que él lo mira como algo más probable de lo que pensaba— no pudo evitar sentir sus ojos humedecerse ligeramente al formar esa imagen en su mente.

—No debería de ser, es solamente paranoia, saben muy bien que están siendo protegidos por mi hermano, en cualquiera de las cuestiones médicas, y por mi autoridad, en caso de alguna cuestión jurídica— le aseguró apenas y desviando un poco la mirada para distraerse.

—Se trata más de lo que Len siente ahora y no de lo que de verdad puede pasar— respondió ella —Lo siento perdiendo lo que teníamos, perdiendo la esperanza que nos mantenía juntos en esto, y la idea de la familia feliz que queríamos formar—

—Era obvio que nunca podrían llegar a formar la familia perfecta, no cuando la inician con problemas como estos, con una base… incestuosa— fue la asertiva palabra que entregó Salta, sintiéndose ligeramente harto por el hecho de que no hubiesen abandonado ese concepto tiempo atrás.

—Lo sé… era imposible pedirlo, y eso es lo que más me tortura de todo— se levantó más molesta que antes, girándose a la ventana que estaba al lado del sofá en el que se había recostado —Ni siquiera el juicio me dio un golpe tan fuerte como este— permaneció mirando a la ventana con los ojos llorosos pero sin cerrarlos.

El Maestro se mantuvo callado durante unos instantes, mirándola llorar, pero sin siquiera mostrar la mínima conmoción, sino más bien quedándose estático, sabiendo que Rin habría ido con él más por un desquite que por un consejo, y que tan sólo debería de dejarla hablar.

—Me habría conformado con tener a mi bebé en las manos, al lado de Len, incluso si tuviéramos que haber seguido con el trabajo en la disquera y viviendo apretujados los tres… ni siquiera me importaba el matrimonio— dijo con voz algo quebrada —Pero ahora creo que eso sería mucho pedir.

—Pero es muy poco probable, y me refiero a algo realmente poco probable, que el bebé muera mientras está en gestación, eso es tan sólo por el hecho de que quieres tenerlo— le recordó —Y es un completo hecho que Len jamás te abandonaría, lo sabes hasta los huesos—

—De eso último no estoy tan segura— se atrevió ella a contradecir la última asunción del Maestro —Siento que… no tengo merecido que se quede a mi lado— admitió con un dolor hasta el fondo de su pecho.

—Háblame más del incidente, de lo que pasó con Len, y su cambio tan repentino, ¿Qué fue lo que viste, que te dio ese golpe?— se sintió él invitado a continuar con la conversación que iban realizando, ahora ligeramente interesado por lo que iba diciendo, quizá más por morbo que por otra cosa.

—Hace mucho tiempo, antes de que Len y yo iniciáramos nuestra relación, o antes siquiera de que supiéramos que nos gustábamos— empezó a relatar, colocando el periodo en el que el evento de relevancia había ocurrido —A Len le gustaba mucho Luka, pero de verdad le gustaba mucho, de una forma bastante obsesiva, y si tengo que atreverme a decirlo, no siempre con pensamientos muy "puros" que digamos— recordó con asco más que con cualquier otro sentimiento.

—¡Oh si!— exclamó el Maestro —Te refieres a los tiempos en los que ella apenas había llegado, como a un año de eso— comenzó él a recordar de igual manera —Recuerdo que en aquellos tiempos tenía que ir a sacar a Len del baño para que no se masturbara todo el tiempo— se burló mientras que Rin le miraba con seriedad y repudio.

—El siempre decía que se sentía culpable por hacerlo cuando yo lo confrontaba, y estoy más que segura que su fuente de "inspiración" era Luka— mencionó con total deseo de vomitar aquellas palabras —Pero era un niño, y yo sólo una niña, y lo humillaba todo el tiempo por eso, hasta que llegó un momento en el que comenzó a comportarse más seriamente, y me prometió, por el bien de nuestra fraternidad, que dejaría de hacer esas cosas, pero que tendría que conquistar a Luka a cambio de eso, hacerla su novia— se puso más seria al terminar de decir aquello.

—Luka tenía veinte años, si no me equivoco, y Len tendría sólo catorce, si no me equivoco dos veces ¿Pensó que de verdad tendría una sola oportunidad?— contempló con incredulidad lo que de seguro habría sido una hilarante anécdota que ya casi terminaba de retratar en su propia mente, por el sólo hecho de saber cómo eran las cosas ahora, a excepción de un pequeño hecho que le faltaba por conocer.

—Nuestro lema fraterno siempre ha sido de la ayuda mutua, el hecho de que Len me hubiera confiado y revelado sus sentimientos acerca de Luka, y el hecho de que yo hubiera dejado de reírme de su situación de hormonas alborotadas, provocó que nuestros lazos se afianzaran— sonrió un poco sin darse cuenta —Me empezaba a dar cuenta de lo mucho que lo necesitaba, más aún, porque me confió a mí, la tarea de ayudarle a confesársele a su interés romántico— el Maestro se rio un poco más que antes, comenzando a comprender el drama entero que se habían enredado entre ellos mismos.

—Supongo que… ocurrió algo, que te hizo entender que deseabas a Len como algo más que un simple hermano, pero lo único que puedo pensar, es que Luka lo rechazó de tal manera que tú te viste forzada a tomar el papel de su nuevo enamoramiento platónico, que dejó de ser simple enamoramiento platónico con el tiempo— supuso mientras que continuaba escribiendo en su pequeña libreta.

—No precisamente, cuando llegué con Luka, comencé a plantearle la idea de que Len pudiese estar enamorado de ella— respiró profundamente mientras que observaba que el Maestro se silenciaba y volvía a mostrarse completamente serio —Y su respuesta fue positiva, a ella le gustaba Len— vio como dejaba de escribir —Dijo que le parecía un chico sumamente simpático, tierno y maduro para su edad… y que no le molestaría esperar unos años a que fuera "permitido" lo que pudiera pasar…— vio en el Maestro una fase inicial de incredulidad, para después verle asombrarse de manera genuina y hasta asimilarlo.

—Ya veo… así que a Luka nunca le llenó el samurái, todo lo que deseaba, era un simple shota— se rio con ligereza mientras miraba hacia abajo —Ustedes nunca dejan de sorprenderme— aclaró mientras que continuaba con risas ligeras.

—Quiero que entienda de manera clara, la situación que estaba observando, y la posición en la que todo aquello me ponía— protestó casi sin elevar al voz, pidiendo por comprensión —En ese instante, comenzaba a contemplar como mi hermano podría haber sido inducido a una relación pedófila por culpa de Luka— se detuvo al decir aquello, sabiendo que el Maestro no le concedería el derecho de reclamar en contra de una relación pedófila.

—Y pese a cualquier ilegalidad existente en esa relación… tú te atreviste a iniciar una relación incestuosa con tu hermano— lo había visto venir desde que planeaba contarlo —Pero digamos que en ese instante desconocías que ibas a realizar semejantes actos pecaminosos, que aún eras una creatura "pura"— se burló un poco de la situación en la que ella se veía interiorizada —Tuviste que romper dos corazones en un solo día, mintiéndole a Luka, y más aún, a tu hermano ¿No?— dedujo.

Rin volvió a mirar al suelo, y sin pronunciar palabra alguna, simplemente asintió, pero el Maestro no dijo una sola palabra hasta que sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse, y decidió explicar un poco más —Le dije a Luka… que Len la despreciaba, que la consideraba una persona aburrida y molesta a más no poder, y amargada de la vida, si no se me olvida— comenzó a decir mientras que presionaba el puente de su nariz —Además, que el olor a atún le hacía vomitar cada vez que ella comía—

Soltó tan solo una pequeña carcajada, tan solo una pequeña, al remembrar cómo había sido la reacción de la mayor al sentir el desprecio de su joven enamoramiento.

—Pero Len no dejaba de decir que se había acostumbrado al aroma del pescado, hasta el punto de amarlo— volvió a borrar cualquier trazo de alguna posible risa en su rostro —Luego le dije a él, que Luka se burlaba a sus espaldas, que lo consideraba un pobre shota sin mayor talento más que el de travestirse, y que lo consideraba odioso, molesto, y un nerd aburrido sin gracia— se mantuvo esperando a que el Maestro hablara, pero este no decía palabra alguna —Luego le dije, que yo lo quería como era, y que…—

—Y es por eso… que sabes que Len jamás habría estado contigo, si no hubieras mentido como una perra miserable— le interrumpió Salta.

—Si… así es…— afirmó mientras volvía a bajar la mirada, demostrando más pena que cualquier clase de arrepentimiento —Unos meses después… Len empezó a salir con Miku, después de que usted le dio el aviso de que la gente lo empezaba a considerar homosexual por no tener ninguna pareja en años— Le recordó la culpa que tenía en eso.

—Y aún así, mientras comenzabas tu relación, puedo asegurar, sin preguntar tu opinión, que jamás consideraste peor tu relación con Len, que la posible relación que él pudo haber tenido con la traga atunes— le miró con algo de reproche —No sé si debo de llamare ironía, o simplemente cinismo—

—Pensé en eso un par de veces… pero cada vez me daba un terrible sensación el sólo imaginar a Len saliendo con ella… tal y como lo hacía conmigo— se angustió aún más, sin encontrar explicación verdadera a su disgusto.

—Hubiera sido, sabiendo todo esto, tan fácil el haberte destrozado sobre el estrado, demostrar que el deseo por incesto te había convertido en una arpía mentirosa y manipuladora, a la cual ni siquiera le importaban los sentimientos de su hermano, con tal de someterlo a su lado— no reparó en ahorrar el disgusto al verla mientras le dedicaba aquellas palabras.

—Jamás mentí realmente… sólo quería lo mejor para mi hermano… nada más— se intentó justificar.

—Y tú sabías a la perfección que era lo mejor para él, aunque jamás hubiera preguntado su opinión ¿No?— en su voz no se notaba ninguna clase de odio, pero más bien una burla, un sentimiento de superioridad que le otorgaba la ventaja de aprovechar la situación —Y en el camino, al decidir por él, engañaste a Luka, le rompiste el corazón a Miku, traicionaste a Neru, y humillaste a Haku, todo por mantener el control sobre él, como una digna…— pero fue interrumpida al ver como la rubia reaccionaba fuertemente ante una ancada, soltando una gran cantidad de saliva en la alfombra.

—Lo siento… me siento… algo…— volvió a sentir una ancada, estando a punto de vomitar.

—¡Oye, ni se te ocurra manchar la alfombra!— le gritó enojada mientras sacaba una bolsa de plástico de su bolsillo y se la lanzaba, en donde Rin alcanzó a soltar todo su vómito.

Rin intentó contenerse lo más posible, pero terminó devolviendo todo su desayuno dentro de la bolsa a la vez que se sentaba recargada contra la pared. Asqueada de la misma peste de lo devuelto por su sistema, continuó sintiéndose más y más enferma.

—Eso mismo hubieras hecho en el juicio, lo sé— comentó el Maestro mientras se giraba para no ver lo que había arrojado en la bolsa —Aunque pensé que tu siempre controlabas las nauseas, incluso estando en este estado— se quejó al ver la suciedad causada por lo que se había alcanzado a derramar.

—Hoy no me he sentido bien… no ayuda de nada que mis ánimos estén por los suelos…— dijo mientras respiraba con dificultad —Y para empeorar todo, usted no hace más que arrojarme más porquería encima ¿Qué clase de maldito psicólogo es usted?— le reclamó con toda la molestia justa.

—Yo no soy psicólogo— le reveló —El título lo compre para poder impresionar a los directivos que me contrataron— se excusó mientras señalaba a uno de sus muchos títulos colgados en la pared, de los cuales debía de obviarse su falsedad.

—Es todo un miserable…— respondió Rin sintiéndose engañada y vulnerable, al haber revelado tan importante información de su persona —Sólo… prometa que no revelará nada de lo que he dicho— le pidió casi de forma piadosa, sin saber más que decir.

—Claro, cualquier cosa que se diga aquí mismo, dentro de mi consultorio, no saldrá nunca, similar a como lo haría un sacerdote— dijo con completa ironía mientras que se volvía sentar en su sofá de antes.

—Habría ido con el padre Thel… si es que usted nos permitiera visitarlo…— volvió a reclamarle con molestia, disgustada por la forma en la que les habían privado de la presencia del sacerdote.

—Él está bien, no necesita que ustedes lo visiten, sólo lo pondrían más incómodo— si giró con deseo de fumar un puto que estaba guardado en su saco desde hacía ya un rato, pero sabría que Rin no lo soportaría, por lo que prefirió simplemente quedarse sentado y sin presentar molestias, continuando con lo que se supone que sería una especie de consulta psicológica falsa.

Continuaron en silencio durante unos instantes, para después permitir que Rin aclarara un poco su mente y preguntara —Para su consideración, ¿De verdad hubiera permitido que Len tuviera una relación con Luka? Y lo digo desde el punto de vista que usted habría adoptado hace seis años— inquirió con curiosidad respetuosa.

—Te diré la verdad…— raspó un poco su garganta para hacer notar más su voz —Len habría sido la envidia de todos, en especial porque a los catorce ya tiene la perfecta capacidad jurídica para tener relaciones consensuadas, y aún si esta fuera mayor, su relación sería eventualmente permisible, con el paso del tiempo, algo que jamás ocurriría con el incesto— esto provocó que Rin soltara un bufido de molestia.

—supongo que la edad es sólo un número que se desvanece, pero la sangré permanece como está, el inicio al final— agregó la rubia mientras se mostraba decaída y sin consuelo, intentando cerrar los ojos un instante para que la nausea se le pasar. El Maestro no pudo hacer más que darle la razón en lo que dijo, pero le quedaba una cosa más que preguntar.

—No quiero intentar entender lo que pensabas al instante de iniciar tu relación con Len, sabiendo que probablemente, te comportaste completamente ignorante a todas tus propias mentiras— comenzó a decir con lentitud —Lo que quisiera saber es… ¿Qué rayos pasaba por tu cabeza al momento en el que mirabas a tu propio hermano, entregando completamente a ti, sabiendo que en el fondo, le habías mentido y engañado, negándole lo que lo podría haber hecho aún más feliz, que estar atado a una relación sin un futuro posible?— le preguntó con verdadera curiosidad, levantándose y parándose a su lado.

Rin le miró con enfado, sosteniendo más su respiración para después inhalar con profundidad —Usted no tiene idea de lo que es, vivir cada día levantándose tan solo para complacer a un grupo de cerdos consumistas y explotadores, y saber que sólo queda la opción de seguir hundiéndose en la misma porquería, rodeado de gente hipócrita— soltó con ira, sabiendo que desde antes, el Maestro ya sabía que ella y Len detestaban el estrellato en el que se habían metido —Sólo me levantaba con ánimo de seguir, sabiendo que yo significaba algo para alguien, que yo le importaba a alguien, que era especial… para Len, y a la vez saber que yo podría tratarlo igual, que él correspondería mi amor porque él también se lo necesitaba recibirlo— sonrió de medio lado —Len es mi alma, para mí, hacer todo aquello valía la pena con tal de que los dos fuéramos felices—

—Pero te das cuenta de que él podría haber sido, y que de hecho, podría ser ahora, feliz sin tenerte a su lado— contraatacó el Maestro de manera certera.

—Siempre supuse que él lo sabía, de una manera u otra, ya fuera porque en algún punto logró ver el dolor en los ojos de Luka cada vez que le miraba, o quizá porque se lo confesé hablando dormida, como siempre dice que yo hacía, y pensé que él tenía la idea de que yo también valía la pena— admitió, sintiéndose algo avergonzada —Aunque quizá nunca lo sepa…— sintió el riesgo que corría al decir aquello.

—Te voy a dejar ir, con la seguridad de que no le diré yo a nadie, lo que has confesado en esta sesión— dijo mientras se alejaba de ella y volvía a sentarse —Pero en a cambio, necesito que seas tú quien le confiese lo que ocurrió a Len— antes de que Rin pudiera protestar, él agregó —Es lo justo—por lo que la rubia se silenció, únicamente asintiendo lentamente.

—Supongo que sí, sólo deseo que, incluso si Len no vuelve a hablarme por lo que hice, mi bebé pueda nacer sano y salvo, es la única esperanza que tengo— respiró profundamente, habiendo pasado ya por la parte del vómito más intenso.

—Ese es otro punto que quería tratar en nuestra sesión de hoy— le llamó la atención de manera rudimentaria.

—¿No decía que no era un psicólogo de verdad?— preguntó Rin molestándose nuevamente con las ridículas pretensiones de su representante.

—Lo sé, pero esto es algo que Meiko me informó hace un tiempo, y tenía que atenderlo de manera tranquila— se mantuvo sentado un instante, acomodándose más en su lugar —Me ha dicho que tienes una intensa fobia por el aborto, y eso es algo tan terrible, o peor aún que el incesto— se explicó lentamente, a lo que Rin únicamente giró los ojos en desesperación.

—Solamente son opiniones personales, y el hecho de que yo no concuerde con la "ética" de la vida que tiene esa alcohólica, no quiere decir que esté yo esté errada— protestó en contra de lo que tenía que explicarle, o de cualquier clase de convencimiento que fuera a arrojarle.

—Eso es lo que quería decirte, normalmente, mi propia ética, alimentada por los ideales de un dictador megalómano de hace más de medio siglo, me dicen que el aborto es algo que no va con la naturaleza, y mi visión gnóstica del mundo lo avalan, jamás le pondría un dedo encima, ni lastimaría a un ser humano inocente de todo pecado, contrario a uno que posea conciencia e inteligencia propia— comenzó dando su propio punto de vista —Pero la legalidad, y eventualmente, Meiko, me tienen obligado a decirte, que el aborto es algo perfectamente permisible, y que por lo tanto, sería apreciable que lo reconsideraras, en caso de que tu feto resultase con anormalidades— dio su punto de manera clara y veloz.

—¿Por qué me dice esto?— protestó Rin irritada —¿Acaso no he dejado de manera clara mi punto de vista acerca de la posibilidad de que mi hijo naciera con alguna desventaja física?— comenzó a subir la voz conforme se levantaba y le reclamaba.

—¿No serías capaz de abortar a tu hijo si naciera con alguna deformidad, o algún impedimento?— preguntó más seriamente.

—No, sería incapaz— respondió tajante la joven.

—¿Ni siquiera aunque con algo así, le evitaras todo el dolor que en su vida tendría como un discapacitado más de la población?— volvió a interrogarle con la misma expresión.

—¿Acaso tenemos que matar a todos los discapacitados y gente pobre del país y del mundo sólo porque son una carga para la economía y para los gobiernos?— respondió ahora con una pregunta simplemente retórica, sin esperar respuesta obvia.

—Mi experiencia me dice que sí, que sería lo más apropiado—

Con aquella respuesta, sólo logró que a la chica se le deformara su expresión de enfado, a una de incredulidad, y de expectación, ahora entendiendo que entraba al terreno de algo que se expresaría como inhumanidad.

— De mis recuerdos, mantengo una anécdota en particular durante mis tiempos como un simple soldado soviético, teníamos que realizar guardias en poblados sumamente pobres, lugares en donde incluso la mierda era cara de conseguir, y donde hasta el más mínimo centímetro de tierra era miserable— comenzó a contar —Una noche en la que fumaba con tranquilidad, cerca de un viejo puente que cruzaba sobre un rio, vi a una mujer que no me percibió a la lejanía, que llevaba cargando a un pequeño bulto en sus brazos, visiblemente, un bebé poco cubierto— suspiró un poco irritado al recordar su anhelado tabaco, más que cualquier otra cosa —No le puse mucha atención, como ella no me la ponía a mí, pero una parte de mi atención se centraba más que nada en el bebé que llevaba, como una forma en la que mi ideal humano se centraba en mantener la mirada en la protección y cuidado del inocente—

Vio como Rin caminaba hacia la puerta, mirándolo todavía, como si deseara escapar de aquel escenario de pronto tan vivo de esa anécdota.

—De pronto, y sin que me diera cuenta, vi como soltaba al niño de sus brazos y lo dejaba caer al agua corriendo por debajo de nosotros, deshaciendo su vida en un corto instante— fue ese el punto que Rin sentía llegar —Por supuesto, mi salida de las sobras fue acelerada, y sin dudarlo, arremetí contra la mujer, a punto de arrojarla de ese puente, igual que como ella había hecho con lo que yo había entendido como su propia descendencia, pero al interrogarla con fiereza, encontré a una mujer fría, que me contaba cómo debido a la pobreza, y a ciertos grupos corruptos que habían saqueado los hospitales de la cercanía, no le había sido posible abortar y no se había arriesgado a hacerlo por su cuenta— dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones, como recordando el humo que los había llenado en antaño —Me dio a entender que, lo que había hecho, el asesinar a su bebé, había sido un acto de piedad y de humanidad, con tal de evitar que muriera de la hambruna de aquellos tiempos, además de que aquel niño había nacido con deformidades en sus patas, tal y como me lo dijo—

—Pero ella cometió un asesinato… mató a un ser humano vivo… a un niño ¿No es eso lo que argumentan siempre los que apoyan el aborto, el eliminar sólo lo que todavía es un humano?— comenzó a formular ella aquellas formas inconclusas, y dudosas ante el horror que había escuchado.

—Para ella no hubiera habido diferencia, y para mí tampoco la hubo, por eso mismo la dejé ir en ese mismo momento, a que siguiera con el destino que deseara— aquello anudó la garganta de la rubia —Para mí, cada que un niño pobre que vive en la calle, o uno discapacitado muere, no se hace más que el trabajo que el médico debió de haber realizado meses antes de su nacimiento— sus palabras fueron no tan frías ni tan tajantes como podrían haberse escuchado —es un tema con un millar de tonos grises, y mi opinión, al ser un hombre, nunca importará, no cuando es el cuerpo ajeno, por lo que lo único por lo que me puedo ver satisfecho en este tema, es en decir que yo no soy un hipócrita como el resto, para mí, el aborto es un asesinato, pero no tengo ningún problema, porque es un asesinato legal—

Vio como Rin salía lentamente del aire de incredulidad que tenía antes, ahora observándola entendida en el asunto, y de alguna manera, creyó encontrar cierta comprensión en ella.

—No tengo problema con una ejecución por parte del estado… yo mismo las he realizado, y el punto es, que teniendo en cuenta la legalidad de tus actos tienes la libertad de deshacerte del parásito que ahora llevas en el vientre, sin atarte a ninguna moralidad de la vida, o consideración intelectual, tal y como Meiko lo hizo con todo y una sonrisa, y un apodo para el pequeño bastardo no nato— dijo con cierta gracia aquel recuerdo de la chica castaña, y de lo que habría derivado del asunto.

Pero en lugar de una respuesta por parte de la rubia, esta solamente miró al suelo, y sin advertir más que eso, vomitó de nuevo, esta vez sobre la alfombra.

—Carajo— fue todo lo que el Maestro reclamó.

* * *

><p>Unas horas más tarde, Len se encontraba recostado en la cama al lado de su hermana, acariciando su rostro con bastante consuelo, pasando sus dedos por los labios de ella para después dejar un simple beso de manera leve. A su lado se encontraba el médico, sentado en su silla con una pequeña caja banca llena de medicinas apoyada en sus piernas, viendo como los dos se consolaban mutuamente sin hacer más que esperar a que terminaran de, para así poder retirarse de una vez por todas. Los dos continuaron hablando de manera privada, sin que el médico pudiese entenderles debido a la baja voz que usaban.<p>

Esperaron a que el médico se fuera, rindiéndose de entender cualquier cosa, y prefiriendo mantener su distancia de la intimidad de los chicos. Len se dio cuenta de esto, y con una simple indicación de la mano, le ordenó que cerrara la puerta detrás de su espalda, obteniendo la soledad con su hermana que tanto quería.

—Ya está… estamos solos…— le dijo lentamente el rubio a su gemela, abrazándola más, aprovechando para pasar su mano por la cintura, viéndola directamente a sus ojos entrecerrados —Quería decirte, que el maestro ya nos ha dicho que vamos a irnos de aquí— sonrió mientras que su tono de voz se elevaba un poco —Estaremos más seguros— le aseguró mientras que ponía su cabeza entre el hombro y la mandíbula de la chica.

—¿De verdad piensas que estamos en peligro?— preguntó algo atemorizada la chica mientras que se removía incómodamente en su lugar.

—Pues… sabes que hay gente violenta y que no entiende a razonamientos— comenzó él argumentando lentamente —Y ya viste qué le pasó al padre Thel… — se silenció un poco más, de pronto, era incapaz de continuar hablando.

—¿De verdad tienes miedo de que nos pase algo malo…?— preguntó ella ahora simplemente sintiendo sus ojos comenzando a sentirse llorosos.

—No es eso… sólo te quiero proteger… mucho…— susurró Len, comenzando a sentirse perturbado, compartiendo el sentimiento de su hermana, volviendo a abrazarle, ahora con mayor posesión.

—Fue por tu sueño… ¿Verdad?— le preguntó sintiendo como su hermano comenzaba a mojar su hombro, a lo que solamente sintió como él asentía contra ella —Ya sabes que no fue real… ¿Por qué te da tanto miedo?— deseó conocer más acerca de aquel sueño.

—Porque… sin importar cuantas cosas han pasado... jamás me he atrevido a pensar de verdad en qué es lo que pasaría su tu… murieras…— dejó salir aquello último en una voz chillante, que apenas y pudo entenderse.

—Yo tampoco he pensado en eso… en cómo sería si tú te fueras de mi lado— habló ella de manera similar, sosteniéndole con cariño, más que con cualquier sentimiento posesivo —Sabes que no quisiera nada más que estar a tu lado… y sentir que tú me aceptas… sin importar nada— se limitó a no decir nada más que eso, atemorizada por revelarle su secreto —Pero… no quiero atarte a mi lado…—

—Ya…— le detuvo él —Ya estoy contigo… y te he prometido que jamás te dejaré… hemos pasado por mucho para poder estar tranquilos como lo estamos ahora…— respiró y se tranquilizó mucho más que antes —Créeme que me haría más daño a mí el dejarte, de lo que puedes imaginar— aseguró colocando su frente contra la de ella —Y aunque no lo creas… me gusta estar atado a ti… es el lugar en el que más me gusta estar— soltó una ligera risa, mientras que Rin lo hacía de igual manera.

—De verdad… el bebé no debe de detenerte… puedes ser su padre y no ser mi esposo— continuó insistiendo, sin dejar de respirar de manera algo rápida, pensando en lo mucho que sus palabras develarían su confesión.

—Eso es lo que quiero…— comenzó a jugar mientras que sonreía con una expresión maliciosa, olvidando lentamente las lágrimas —Quiero que seas mi esposa y madre de mis hijos, y atarme a ti toda tu vida… porque eres la única mujer que deseo, y eso no va a cambiar— sintió la necesidad de agregar, al ver a su hermana siendo tan insegura de su relación.

—¿Me lo puedes prometer?— le preguntó sintiendo más y más calma. Buscando, como siempre, su pequeña área de confort, lo que le diría que todo está bien.

—Lo haré en el altar…— la volvió a abrazar y sonando más meloso de lo que podría haber pensado sonar alguna vez, incluso siendo un novio cariñoso y amable con su pareja.

—Hablando de la boda… ¿En dónde va a ser, si es que tenemos que huir y escondernos?— preguntó ligeramente inquisitiva ante la obvia confusión que había surgido del asunto a causa de la poca información y de las pocas preguntas hechas.

—No te preocupes, el Maestro dijo que nos alertará en cuanto sea seguro proceder para casarnos— dijo sin molestarse en atemorizarse en lo más mínimo, deseando mantener ese estado de seguridad —Te gustará a dónde iremos, aunque no puedo decirte a donde será, arruinaría la sorpresa…—

—No tienes idea de a dónde iremos, ¿verdad?— infirió en base a lo mucho que le conocía.

—Ni la menor idea— respiró mientras que se mantenía apegado a ella, sintiéndose con el repentino deseo de dormir y permanecer así al lado de su gemela, pero a donde quiera que vayamos, estaremos sanos y salvos… te lo prometo— Y después de esto, Rin se sintió que podría comenzar a relajar su cuerpo, compartiendo la somnolencia de su gemelo, olvidándose ambos de cualquier clase de pesadilla que pudiera existir en el mundo de lo intocable.

No había podido decirle de manera directa lo que tuvo que decirle, pero le bastaba ese sentimiento que le prometía que Len jamás la abandonaría, pues él la necesitaba tanto como ella a él. Pero muy en su interior, quizá por parte de su conciencia, o por parte de una fuerza mayor, existía aún la promesa que dictaminaba que las cosas se pondrían peor, y esa promesa era imposible de ignorar, pese estar a punto de dormirse.

Para cuando los dos se quedaron dormidos, fue con la misma tranquilidad de siempre, como si hubieran estado juntos toda su vida, sin otra persona aparte que los pudiera separar, por más ambos pudieran temer a esto. Todos esos miedos, irracionales e inexistentes que podían traicionarlos, y que habían sido tan externos a su incesto, ahora eran parte de sus preocupaciones más grandes, no eran más que una muestra de cómo su relación había madurado, y la superación de todos estos, les enseñaría que tan real era su amor.

* * *

><p>Fin del capítulo 22.<p>

* * *

><p>Notas finales:<p>

Quiero dejar bien en claro, que el punto de vista de Salta, acerca del aborto, no necesariamente refleja mi punto de vista de ese tema. Ni el suyo, ni el de ninguno otro de los personajes de la historia, representan mi punto de vista. La intención de ese discurso, fue el de exponer distintos puntos del tema, que se realizarán en el curso de los tres siguientes capítulos.

Bueno, tal y como lo suponía, me llevaría un día cada cuartilla, en especial con esta carencia de cualquier clase de inspiración, todo a causa del periodo post traumático de las semanas de los exámenes finales, pero me alegra poder publicar de nuevo, al menos antes del cumpleaños de los Kagamine.

Me gustaría decir que tengo aun fanfic planeado para ese día especial, para la Kagaminatividad, pero por desgracia, mentiría, no tengo ningún fanfic pensado, más que la continuación de otros cuantos, y desgraciadamente, terminaré publicando el segundo capítulo del fanfic "control" para ese día aproximadamente. Después de todo, y como ya lo había dicho, no tengo derecho, o no me han dado el derecho de ser parte del fandom de los Kagamine, sólo a que me guste.

Esto, junto con el hecho de que me hayan eliminado la cuenta de facebook en donde tenía ya la fama de ser fan de ellos, junto con mi expulsión como CDC de la página "Rin Len doujinshi" me tiene por los suelos en estas fechas. Simplemente, Nada que celebrar.

Noticias de mi persona. Nada, quizá solamente lo ya mencionado antes, me quitaron mi cuenta de facebook, pero si quieren seguir hablándome, he abierto otra con el mismo nombre que esta cuenta de fanfiction, pero he procurado casi no conectarme, después de todo, casi no tengo razones para hacerlo.

Por un lado, experimenté un semestre escolar un poco menos depresivo que el resto de los anteriores, y por una vez, en mucho tiempo, el periodo de ansias suicidas se redujo bastante, a tan solo un par de días, a diferencia de las veces anteriores, que se postergaba por hasta meses. Por otro lado, me he dado cuenta de que eso de mandar al carajo a quienes no te agraden o a quienes te critiquen, de verdad garantiza una soledad bastante parcial, pero por suerte, me he quedado con solamente las pocas personas con las que me interesa hablar, o mejor dicho, las únicas personas a las que sienten bienvenidas mis pláticas.

En fin, solamente agradezco a las personas quienes dejaron review el capítulo pasado, por su vasta consideración en compadecerse de una causa perdida.

**ShineBK: **Lamento haber arruinado tu día, tengo una facilidad para eso.

**Hikari Vits: **No se si se pueda resucitar algo que jamás tuvo ha tenido vida… muchas gracias por tus palabras.

**Firielvnz: **Japón es un país bastante secular, de ser considerado un mayor poder a la iglesia en este fanfic, lo ocurrido en este capítulo habría pasado mucho antes, es decir, una situación en donde hay asesinatos y toda la cosa, similares a las de una mafia, pero al menos espero que se entienda, que los actos delictivos relacionados con el intento de asesinato de cualquier pro—incestuoso, son actos organizados por una sola persona, quien no representa las acciones de toda la iglesia, ni mucho menos su objetivo.

Bueno, eso fue todo, muchas gracias a los **3** reviews.

Sin más que decir, me despido, deseándoles felices fiestas. En serio, diviértanse, no se anden de amargados toda la vida.

Me despido.

.

.

.

BYE_.—

* * *

><p>P.D.: ¿Vieron el manga final de Naruto? ¡Por Dios! Tremenda pila de mierda, Kishimoto sólo demostró el pésimo mangaka que es. Digna de los peores fanfictios que haya leído, quizá al nivel del fanfic barato y putrefacto NH promedio, y si, espero que se hayan ofendido a quienes les gustó, pues incluso si apoyabas al NH, ese final debió de haberte defraudado.<p> 


	26. Tonos de blanco

Capítulo 23.

Vocaloid no me pertenece.

* * *

><p>Se había hecho tarde mientras que los gemelos viajaban en tren, solos y sin nadie que les protegiera, el Maestro había supuesto una mayor seguridad al ser ambos protegidos por nada más que el anonimato. Aprovecharon el ambiente frio para poder utilizar chamarras con gorros que les permitieran cubrir su características cabelleras, y les prometieron que la estadía sería corta, así que no viajaban con más de dos maletas ligeras.<p>

Viajaron hasta el norte de la isla más grande de Japón, hasta la prefectura de Aomori, ahora conociendo de manera indicada el lugar al que tendría que dirigirse, y sin ninguna clase de pena, ambos accedieron a seguir el camino que les habían ordenado. Llegaron hasta la entrada de una casa vieja, situada al lado de la carretera, tras un rápido viaje en autobús desde la estación del tren y una medio hora caminando desde la última de las paradas, siendo reconocida por los dos, con un intenso valor nostálgico. Comenzaron a recorrer el camino de ida, a través de un camino empedrado.

—¿Qué crees que diga en cuanto nos vea?— preguntó Rin mientras que daba un paso tras otro entre las rocas, cuidando de no caer o en perder el equilibrio —¿Crees que reacciones mal, al verme— se escuchó ahora atemorizada, volteando ligeramente hacia abajo, mientras que intentaba no tropezar.

—No creo… es una mujer bastante comprensiva, y somos su única familia en todo el país— intentó excusar una posible acogida positiva, pero no lograba sacar el temor de la mirada de su gemela.

—¿Y si el Maestro se lo explicó? Esperaría que al menos lo hubiera hecho de manera delicada— volvió a denunciar la aberrante actitud y carencia de delicadeza del representante.

—Conociendo a nuestra abuela, probablemente no le creyó nada, si es que le ha explicado algo, pues por más alejados que estemos, apuesto a que se pondrá igual de incrédula que nuestros padres si alguien le dice que te embaracé— se burló de aquel recuerdo, como su hubiese ocurrido hace ya bastante tiempo, siendo sólo unas semanas lo que lo separaba los sucesos.

Llegaron hasta la fachada de una casa de piedra de cantera de manera ligeramente tradicional a Japón, pero de manera algo más cuadrada y con un techo de manera diferente, de una apariencia más europea y de colores ligeramente alegres, con azul claro abajo y anaranjado en la parte de arriba. En los escalones anchos de madera que daban a la entrada, se encontraba una señora mayor de edad, encorvada y de cabello completamente blanco atado en una coleta, de apariencia seca y agotada, pero de movimiento firme y de mirada atenta, barriendo débilmente la entrada, vestida con flores anaranjadas y un delantal ajustado de flores amarillas. Len y Rin se detuvieron a verla, para después dar pasos lentos y apenas moviéndose para acercarse a ella, sin alertarla ni hablarle.

—¡Niños!— gritó ella al ver a los dos jóvenes acercándose, para después comenzar a bajar lentamente las escaleras sin tropezar. Acercándose a ambos y abrazándolos de manera cariñosa, colocándose cada uno a su lado y dejando que se agacharan un poco para llegar a su altura.

Aquella era su abuela por parte materna, de unos setenta años de edad o quizá unos cuantos más, quien había tenido a la madre de los gemelos a una edad sumamente avanzada para la consideración de tener hijos, todo por culpa de algo que ella creía, era esterilidad en sus años más jóvenes, pero que el milagro de la medicina le había dado la posibilidad de usar la última fase de fertilidad de su ser para poder concebir.

Y ella, al igual que su esposo, era de ascendencia no solo japonesa, sino también escandinava, pero debido a una relación que habían tenido en sus años de juventud, los padres de ambos se habían convertido en diplomáticos que habían viajado a aquellas tierras lejanas y habían contraído matrimonio de manera separada, para después conocerse y proponer a sus hijos a que se juntaran, siendo este el origen de un apellido que se había perdido con la llegada de la herencia Kagamine, de cuyo origen no era muy conocido por los gemelos.

La abuela de ambos era una mujer excepcional, quien disfrutaba de seguir con un poco de la cultura que había llevado su padre a ese país, y que además disfrutaba de la botánica, razón por la cual poseía un jardín del cual podría hacer alarde. Tenía una relación de completo amor y admiración con sus únicos nietos, y parecía que ella era igual de amada por ellos dos.

Tan pronto como se presentaron, pasaron y tomaron asiento en la cocina de la casa, una cocina estilo europeo con sartenes y ollas colgadas en la pared al lado de una estufa de hierro y una caldera, en donde había desde antes agua calentándose. Sirvió té a ambos mientras que todos continuaban con las charlas y los cariños momentáneos, dejando sus maletas a un lado de la puerta de la entrada.

—Me alegra tanto tenerlos de visita— agradeció la mujer mayor mientras que les servía a los dos en la tetera, mirándolos con agradecimiento por la sola idea de que estuvieran allí con ella.

—A nosotros nos agrada visitarte— contestó Rin mientras taba un pequeño sorbo al té en la tasa azul marino, volteando a ver a Len, quien parecía no apreciar el té lo suficiente, pues se mantenía con las manos abajo, sin siquiera tocarlo.

—Deberían de venir más seguido, no los había visto desde su último cumpleaños, y sus padres que jamás se dan una vuelta por aquí, como si fuera imposible viajar por el país— se quejó ella mientras que buscaba algunos biscochos para que los gemelos almorzaran, siendo ya casi el medio día.

—Sí, nuestros padres son unos desconsiderados— apoyó Len mientras que recibía en mano un plato colmado de pequeños panecillos de chocolate, tomando uno y consumiéndolo rápidamente.

—Es una suerte que su vigilante me haya llamado hace unas horas para avisarme que iban a venir, de otra manera, me habrían tomado por verdadera sorpresa— aclaró de su conocimiento de su llegada mientras que buscaba toallitas desechables para que se limpiaran, pero causó un sobresalto en los dos.

—Oh… así que recibiste una llamada de él…— comenzó a decir lentamente la chica mientras miraba de manera culpable a su gemelo, quien rebajaba su mirada de la alegría que había mantenido a hasta ese instante y comenzaba a preocuparse de la misma manera.

—Si, ese sujeto…— cambió su tono de voz un poco, a uno de desprecio —No entiendo como dejan vivir aquí a todos esos bolcheviques, pensé que era una clase de mafioso cuando comenzó a hablar con ese horroroso acento comunista, hasta que mencionó sus nombres…— dijo riendo un poco, expresando su alivio.

—Si… estuvo en el ejército rojo— se burló Len mientras que comenzaba a preocuparse de darle continuidad a la plática —¿Qué más dijo, aparte de que vendríamos?— preguntó sintiéndose ansioso por saber que tan sucios los había mandado a la casa de su propia abuela.

—Bueno, me dijo que necesitaban un lugar en donde quedarse mientras que pasaban muchas cosas feas en su propio hogar, y también dijo, que buscaban un lugar en donde poder casarse— y con eso dio por aclarado que el Maestro **si **había actuado como todo un boquifloja.

—Bueno… estarás confundida acerca de entre **quienes** será la boda… ¿No?— comenzó Len a tantear el terreno, quizá de una forma un tanto precipitada, pero siempre preparado para lo peor. La mujer mayor sonrió un poco, para después comenzar a reír con suavidad.

—Niños, el que viva tan lejos de la ciudad no quiere decir que esté completamente incomunicada— comenzó a caminar hacia ellos —su noticia salió en todo el país, y por si fuera poco, mis amigas del grupo de la iglesia los reconocieron de cuando eran unos niños y vinieron a mí con el chisme antes que los diarios— mostró una sonrisa algo más difícil de lo que podría ser el recuerdo de una situación algo difícil.

Los dos chicos se mantuvieron en silencio, sin volver a consumir de los biscochos de chocolate, ni en dar otra probada del té, solamente sentados en sus asientos y mirando al suelo, temerosos de conocer una cara sarcástica y cruel de su abuela que los estaría esperando desde el recibimiento.

—Tenía muchas ganas de hablar de ustedes… pero sus padres no me ayudaron a localizarlos, y menos a conseguir un solo teléfono— se quejó con bastante irritación, pero nada de enojo, solamente decepción.

—Lo lamentamos… no pensamos que te agradaría saber que nosotros…— dejó de hablar sintiendo que le podría ofender de cualquiera de las maneras posibles con una mínima explicación.

—No tienen por qué dar explicaciones— respondió volteando al suelo —Tuve mucho tiempo para pensarlo, y a lo único que he llegado, es a estar agradecida de que lo hayan dejado en paz y de que puedan ser felices— escucharon su voz en completa sinceridad, sonriendo tal y como antes lo había hecho.

—Como hermano y hermana no deberíamos de hacer esto…— comenzó Len con la ardua tarea que sería tratar de justificar sus actos —Pero lo que sentimos el uno por otro…—

—Eso es lo que ustedes quieren, y no tiene nada de malo— volvió a interrumpirles —Es algo que jamás podría haber esperado, o de alguna manera esperado, simplemente son cosas que pasan, y ustedes dos han decidido estar juntos de esa manera, no se tienen que sentir culpables— intentó hacer que dejaran de sentir ese terrible peso encima de sus hombros —Quizá lo único que me molesta, es que todo lo que hicieron ocurriera fuera del matrimonio— expresó con firmeza mientras que los gemelos se miraban agradecidos el uno al otro por las palabras que les había dado.

—No hubiera podido ser de otra manera, no hubiéramos podido decir que nos casaríamos así como así— interpuso Len rápidamente.

—Pero Len ya me había pedido matrimonio— interfirió Rin con rapidez mientras que levantaba la mano, para después darse cuenta de que se había retirado el anillo unas semanas antes.

—Bueno, la intensión es lo que cuenta— fue un mínimo consuelo saber que al menos las cosas podrían haber sido mejor de haber sido la ley más flexible —Quiero recordarles que siguen siendo mis nietos, y que los amo sin importar lo que hagan, y que sean felices de esta manera no cambiará nada— y tras dicho esto, los abrazó a ambos.

Era la primera vez que los dos sentían una verdadera clase de aceptación, ni siquiera con sus padres atestiguando a su favor habían sentido que alguien realmente los quería tras haberse enterado; y sus amigos, el sacerdote, todos ellos eran de alguna manera condicionales, o los percibían de esa manera, pero aquel abrazo les daba la esperanza de un amor que sobrepasaba la visión de prejuicio de cualquier cultura, el amor que sólo una abuela podría profesar.

—Muchas gracias, significa bastante para nosotros, y quiero que sepas que el bebé está bien, crecerá en una familia unida que lo adorará— dio Rin por seguro al separarse de la madre de su progenitora, viéndola de manera directa a los ojos.

—No podría esperar menos de ustedes dos— se alegró mientras que tocaba ligeramente el vientre cada vez más grande de Rin, para después voltear a verlos a los dos —Y debo de admitir que en cierta forma es un pequeño alivio que los dos terminaran juntos— comenzó a retomar la palabra, dejando un poco desconcertados a ambos —De esa manera, la raza se mantiene fuerte y pura— levantó la mano con orgullo mientras que sacudía con la otra el hombro de un Len ligeramente asombrado —Desgracia hubiera sido que tu terminaras juntándote con otro hombre, aunque hay que agradecer que el gobierno no deja que haya esa clase de matrimonios— y después, se giró para ir en busca de alguna otra clase de alimento para consentir a sus nietos, recordándoles que era una mujer ligeramente prejuiciosa a su manera.

Era obvio para ellos dos, que quizá había buscado lo mejor de la situación, y en todo caso, lo agradecían, y durante el resto del día pudieron comprobar su buena disposición al asunto, mientras que sus padres habían terminado huyendo del asunto, ella había reflexionado de manera intensa la relación que ellos dos tenían.

—Nacieron juntos, creo que no era tan difícil imaginar que seguirían juntos toda la vida— alegó mientras que daban un paseo por el jardín, un enorme espacio verde de una hectárea de área, con varios caminos cruzados formados por el espacio entre árboles, ella siempre tan encorvada y a paso lento, siendo seguida por los gemelos, tomados de la mano y con una lentitud similar.

—A veces pensamos que aunque no fuéramos hermanos estaríamos juntos— agregó Rin a lo que irían contando en el camino por entre plantas, árboles y flores que se extendía a su alrededor sobre la misma tierra que iban pisando y a sus techos formados por la misma vegetación, a los lados hasta donde la limitada vista alcanzaba.

—No lo dudo— corroboró la señora mayor, sintiéndose cómoda de tocar aquellos temas, tratándolo más que como una condena, como muchos otros lo tratarían —Recuerdo que fue cerca de este lugar en donde hace unos años, ustedes dos plantaron un pequeño retoño que yo había estado guardando— volteo a ver a sus alrededores —Era su árbol, y siempre lo cuidaban, entre los dos, aunque ahora no puedo recordar, pero me parece que era un árbol de melocotón— volteaba a ver varios árboles frutales que con esfuerzo bien aplicado, se habían logrado adaptar al suelo y al clima del lugar —Vine a verlo cuando me enteré de su noticia, y encontré frutos bastante maduros caídos al lado de la base— miró uno de los lados y encontró un árbol saludable de dicho tipo —Tal y como ustedes dos, maduró y ahora es tiempo de que de fruto— después de eso, se puso a recoger dichos frutos, con ayuda de los gemelos, de alguna manera, como si se tratara de una promesa que habían hecho al retoño que habían plantado, que ahora apenas podían recordar en aquellos días de su infancia.

* * *

><p>Su estancia en aquella casa fue el periodo más tranquilo y lejos de cualquier estrés posible, sin tener que lidiar con órdenes del Maestro, el odio de Luka o de Yuuma, y de las decenas de exigencias de la fama y de lo que esto les pedía, al menos ahora podían simplemente sentarse en el cálido suelo de madera de la sala, metiendo los pies debajo de la mesita baja que su abuela tenía en el centro de la sala.<p>

Podían reír tranquilamente, hablar más abiertamente del embarazo, y afortunadamente, la mujer mayor podía darles cualquier clase de consejo que requirieran para su alegría. Aquella tarde la pasaron sentados tranquilamente en el suelo, Len recostado tranquilamente contra una de las esquinas, usando una camisa blanca un tanto holgada debido al calor, mientras que Rin le abrazaba a la espalda.

Había consumido sus medicinas, y ahora tenían la idea de que permanecerían juntos y en tranquilidad toda la tarde. Pero debido a que ahora sentían que había una mayor paz, Rin comenzó a comentar acerca de la boda, y de la planeación que tenían.

—Me parece que Miki será una buena dama de honor…— comentó con lentitud —Además de que Miku de seguro querrá estar en medio del asunto, así que también deberá de estar allí, no me perdonaría si la dejara fuera— bromeó un poco, sin necesidad en tener que aterrarse al pensar en la verdadera reacción que tendría la peli verde si es que estuviera fuera de la ceremonia.

—¿Y Meiko u Luka?— preguntó de manera poco atenta el chico mientras que se relajaba, olvidando que esta última debería de ser omitida de cualquier clase de pregunta o de conversación debido a sus acciones pasadas.

—Meiko me incitó bastantes veces a abortar… no creo que sea agradable tenerla a mi lado en la boda…— dijo con simpleza, no queriendo introducirse en el tema demasiado.

—Está bien— cortó Len el tema, prefiriendo seguir en la tranquilidad del suelo debajo de los dos, respirando intensamente para después voltear a ver a su abuela, quien había llegado a sentarse tranquilamente en el sillón individual al diagonal de la sala, llevando en sus manos un álbum de fotografías aún cerrado, y sin siquiera mencionarlo.

—Creo que Lily y Gumi deberán de estar también… y para las chicas de las flores, creo que es obvio que deberíamos de llamar a Yuki, si es que se siente bien para hacerlo— recordó Rin que la niña seguía con el ligero trauma de Kiyoteru.

—¿No son muchas mujeres como damas de honor?— preguntó Len extrañado y sin conocimiento de la razón de esta tradición.

—Por supuesto, con cuatro estará bien, siempre que tu lleves a la misma cantidad de hombres— con solo decir aquello, parecía que había fastidiado en grande a Len.

—Supongo que Piko, Kaito y Gakupo estarán bien— bufó sin intensión de sonar complacido —Creo que el cuarto podría ser Tonio, si es que puede, de cualquier forma, no quiero que el Maestro esté allí, antes preferiría a Yuuma— continuó con la molestia.

—Lo sé, y sin un hombre que me entregue, creo que él me tendrá que llevar al altar al final— expresó Rin con similar desagrado, pero ligeramente resignada.

—Eso sería horrible— se compadeció su gemelo girándose a ella —Espero que puedas salvarte de eso— le abrazó a manera de consuelo mientras que su abuela los miraba con ternura.

—Me alegra tanto que puedan ponerse a planear su boda con comodidad, aunque más productivo sería que empezaran a planear la crianza de su hijo, que espero que les sea fácil— opinó ella mientras que estiraba un poco las piernas.

—No te preocupes, abuela, nosotros tenemos suficiente dinero para dedicarle más tiempo a nuestro hijo que a trabajar— le avisó Rin, sin dar un tono de presunción, o siquiera de orgullo, sino más bien de responsabilidad.

—Y espero que consideren tampoco malcriarlo, y enseñarle la verdadera valoración del trabajo y del esfuerzo— les recordó acomodando un poco mejor el álbum fotográfico en sus piernas, aún sin decirle nada a los gemelos.

—Nunca hemos desaprovechado nada… y hemos sabido cómo hacer para ahorrar, somos bastante responsables en saber el valor de las cosas— intentó sonar lo más sabio y previsible posible, a la vez que usaba el tono más paternal que tenía.

—Está bien, pero creo que ustedes deben de tener también un objetivo, no pueden simplemente dejar de trabajar a una edad tan joven, deben de dedicarse a algo— expresó algo de su preocupación por la clase de vida que llevaban siendo estrellas de la farándula, más que nada, por el hecho de que no le agradaba la idea de que la gente jugara con sus imágenes como lo hacía.

—Nos dedicaremos a algo, tampoco somos millonarios, y hemos estudiado bastante hasta ahora, estamos preparados para trabajar— repuso Rin cualquier posible palabra mal ubicada que Len hubiera podido decir.

—Me alegraría ver que encuentren una manera de vivir que les haga estar verdaderamente orgullosos— dijo con verdadera esperanza por los dos.

—Nos gustaría acabar en una casa como esta, vivir cerca de los árboles y alrededor de ellos— comenzó a decir lentamente Len mientras que se removía en el suelo —O cuando menos lograrlo cuando nos retiremos— habló bastante a futuro, ilusionándose en lo que abrazaba a Rin.

—Es un buen plan, retirarse a un lugar como este es el sueño de muchos— miró a su alrededor, en especial a la ventana, que seguía pintándose de verde a causa de la luz entrando reflejada desde las plantas —Su abuelo y yo trabajamos bastante tiempo para poder llegar a esto, y poder llegar a una vida en la que nos pudiéramos tranquilizar, y envejecer juntos… lástima que murió tan joven— se lamentó un poco, volteando a ver a su regazo, en donde estaba el álbum fotográfico.

Respiró con profundidad, estirándose con tranquilidad, mientras que Len y Rin se consternaba un poco por haber traído cualquiera de los posibles recuerdos nostálgicos que siguieran siendo dolorosos para la mujer viuda desde hace más de diez años.

—Les quería mostrar algunas fotos de él, tan solo por si deseaban— volvió a distraerse la señora mientras que tomaba el álbum de sus manos y provocaba que los gemelos se levantaran al instante a buscar a ver lo que su abuela llevaba.

No pudieron negarse en ver aunque fuera por un tiempo aquel álbum en donde seguramente, darían un viaje a la historia de su familia. Se sentaron sobre los brazos del sofá, como siempre hacían cuando alguien deseaba mostrarle algo a los dos. Las imágenes eran a color, o al menos la gran mayoría de ellas. Empezaban con algunas cuantas de la boda que su abuela había tenido, a la edad de veintisiete años, con cabello color rubio y piel tan clara que palidecía aún más con el sol que caía en ese momento, siendo inmediatamente obvia la similitud con los gemelos, mientras que el hombre con el que se casaba era de una estatura menor, y de cabello negro y anteojos gruesos, pero que no dejaba de tener una forma o un espíritu similar al de Len.

Encontraron una manera fácil de comprarse con sus abuelos en aquel entonces, pese a que ambos tenían rasgos más "individuales", sin agregar que pese a la similitud inicial, en realidad, los genes habían hecho su juego combinatorio, y Len y Rin habían obtenido bastantes características de su padre que los diferenciaba, eso fue hasta que llegaban al final del álbum, una parte que, pese a su contenido, su abuela no se retractó en mostrarles inclusive con cierto orgullo.

—Me parece que este es mi padre, es decir, su bisabuelo— les enseñó entonces una fotografía en blanco y negro de un hombre alto, más de lo que Len llegaría a ser alguna vez, pero que gracias al tono y a la luz, se lograba dar a ver que su cabello era rubio, al menos en la fotografía, mientras que sus ojos, uno de ellos cubierto por lo que al parecer era un parche, eran apenas visibles. Pero lo que más llamó la atención, fue que llevaba puesto un uniforme del partido Nacional Socialista Obrero Alemán, más específicamente, de las Escuadras de Defensa, y lo vestía con basto orgullo.

—No sabía…— comenzó a decir Len sintiéndose algo incómodo —Que nuestro bisabuelo había sido soldado— tosió un poco intentando no sonar grosero.

—Fue un diplomático bastante audaz, y se ganó a pulso un lugar de importancia dentro del partido político que seguía muchos de sus ideales, aunque al final los tratados internacionales fueron lo que más le llamó la atención, terminó siendo más un corresponsal, aunque nunca supe demasiado acerca de que trabajos hacía— admitió la abuela, sintiendo algo de ternura con solo ver la imagen, sin entender mucho que causaba la incomodidad en sus nietos.

—Pero en el ejército Nazi sólo se permitía… gente… como ellos, pensaba que nuestra familia tenía raíces más al norte de Alemania— se cuestionó todo aquello, comenzando a dudar de sus propios orígenes.

—Los tiene, el padre de su abuelo era noruego, y él viajó a este país después de la guerra, siendo un hombre de negocios, siempre lo escuché decir que deseaba crecer en el mundo oriental, que siempre alegaba, se convertiría en una mina de oro, pero murió bastante podre, poco antes de que su zapatería fuera cerrada en los setentas, y su casa fuera demolida para construir una bolera— intentó hacer más memoria, ahora recordando la mayor cantidad de detalles que pudiera —Mi abuelo era de Dinamarca, o quizá era finlandés, pero fue fugitivo de la ley casi toda su vida, y huyó con su hijo cuando sólo tenía cuatro años, es decir, su bisabuelo de ustedes, a Alemania, tras la primera guerra mundial, y allí, mi padre falseó su nombre, y sus orígenes para entrar como diplomático en el partido político que más creía conveniente— se silenció durante unos instantes más, pensando en lo que había sido de él.

—Vaya… no pensé que hubiera un pasado como ese en nuestra familia…— pensó Len en voz alta —Cuando menos se arrepintió al final de sus días… o eso creo…— no alcanzó a contener ninguna de sus palabras, ni el desprecio que soltaba con ellas.

—¡Claro que se arrepintió! Pero jamás de algo que hizo, sino de todo lo que no logró— exclamó en defensa la anciana —Cambió su nombre y su pasado porque se convenció de que el partido Nazi era lo que le llevaría justicia al mundo, pero cambió de convicciones cuando se percató de que costo tendría cualquier clase de justicia que esos hombres quisieran aplicar, por muy fuertes que fueran sus ideales— recordó al pie de la letra lo que él decía mientras que miraba otra fotografía en donde estaba ella misma a su lado, como una niña, ahora él vestido con ropas vacacionales a la orilla de un río —Fue un diplomático, no un soldado, pero incluso con el alto rango que logró alcanzar, comenzaba a contradecir a sus oficiales, a inferir un cambio de tácticas, o incluso la rendición, y decidieron deshacerse de él mandándolo como corresponsal con los aliados, y sobrevivió porque jamás tuvo un solo crimen en su haber—

—Puedo imaginarlo como un buen sujeto— dijo Rin mientras que miraba otra de las fotos, en donde se podía ver él durante la boda, solamente al lado de su hija, ahora dándose cuenta de que había estado al fondo desde la fotografía inicial, pudiendo notar ahora que el único ojo que le quedaba era azul cerúleo.

—Lo fue, el día de mi boda, le contó todo lo que les dije a su abuelo, y creía que era importante que lo supieran, no fue una mala persona, no mató a nadie en su vida, y el ojo lo perdió siendo un bebé, viviendo en la pobreza huyendo con su padre y buscando un mejor camino, pero fue un padre amoroso conmigo y un esposo como ningún otro con mi madre, todo después de la guerra— dio a entender todas aquellas ideas que tenía, y de pronto, el anciano quien sostenía a una pequeña bebé de pelos ligeros y rubios en la última foto, tenía la clase de resemblase que Len deseaba obtener.

—Abuela… ¿Cuál era su nombre, el de nuestro bisabuelo?— preguntó intrigada Rin, como encontrando algo que había buscado desde hace mucho tiempo.

—Bueno… el nombre de su padre lo recuerdo bien, era Gillis, pero a él siempre lo llamé papá— rió un poco para luego pensar un poco más —El nombre se puso, con el que falseó su casta, era Adler, pero si mal no recuerdo, su verdadero nombre, y siempre lo recordaré como el único que él usaba con orgullo, era Viggo— remarcó la manera en la que lo pronunció —Me dijo que su padre se lo puso, porque tenía la ilusión de que pelearía por la justicia, ya que significa "Guerrero"— aclaró con bastante orgullo.

—Viggo…— repitió Rin mientras que miraba a su hermano sentado al otro lado del sofá —Me gusta ese nombre, hay que ponerle así a nuestro hijo— propuso de inmediato con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Rin, ni siquiera lo has pensado… y no te ha gustado ningún otro nombre, ¿Qué tal si mañana ya no te gusta este?— se puso a demandar respuestas, pero Rin le miró como se miraría a un ridículo.

—Es el mejor nombre con significado, y serviría para continuar una tradición… así que me quedo con ese— dio último aviso a su hermano mientras que su abuela reía con alegría.

—Sería una honra que le pusieras así… me gustaría que su hijo viviera tranquilo toda su vida, pero para el pobre, el solo hecho de estar aquí es ya una batalla— miró con ternura a la chica, para después pasar a su hermano de la misma manera.

—Supongo que está bien— se convenció Len finalmente de ese nombre —Espero que le dé convicción y fuerza, saber que su nombre tiene un significado así— cerró finalmente la decisión mientras que se estiraba y repetía lentamente el nombre que se compondría con el apellido Kagamine, ya fuera antes o después, agradándole el resultado sonoro.

* * *

><p>De manera similar, el día terminó mientras que se conversaba acerca de las distintas cosas que iban a hacer una vez casados, ahora con una perspectiva maternal que su abuela se complacía en aprobar o reprobar de manera pasiva y elocuente. Luego, se prepararon para la cena, mientras que contaban a su abuela los detalles con sus amigos que iban a ser invitados a la boda. Le contaron de la enemistad que habían tenido con años con Miku, lo materna que se ponía muchas veces Meiko pero lo insoportable que era también cuando bebía en exceso. Casi no mencionaron a Luka, les desagradaba solamente decir su nombre, solamente Rin agregó, que era una mala persona, y que era una suerte que la alejaran cada vez más de sí mismos, aunque eso a Len lo intrigó bastante, sin saber claramente porque.<p>

Así, fueron recorriendo a todos sus compañeros en aspectos y en apariencia, de tal manera que su abuela iba haciendo notables comparativas con personas que habían sido especiales para ella y para su esposo, el que se había dedicado durante treinta años a la venta de automóviles y había hecho una docena de amigos distintos, pero que no había alcanzado a ver a los gemelos convertirse en estrellas.

Finalmente, conversaron acerca de los tres hermanos que les habían estado apoyando, destrozando al Maestro son sus opiniones negativas, y extremadamente burlescas, que se complementaban con la visión completamente negativa que la mujer mayor tenía con todos a los que ella llamaba bolcheviques y que los gemelos entendían simplemente como comunistas, aunque el Maestro fuera sumamente capitalista y explotador.

Luego, al tratar el tema del médico, mencionaron que él era quien les había dado las medicinas de Rin, y pese a la alegría de la abuela porque ambos tuvieran apoyo médico profesional, les pidió que tuvieran cuidado con lo que cualquier persona les diera, más aún, si desconocían para que era cada medicamento.

Y finalmente, al llegar al padre Thel, a quien ellos cordialmente habían dejado hasta el final, describiéndolo como un hombre amable, y caritativo, simplemente, un hombre de Dios.

—Me alegra mucho que un sacerdote les ayude de esa manera, me gustaría mucho conocer a un hombre tan grande que es capaz de recibir a una pareja que ha entendido las consecuencias de sus actos y decide continuar porque es lo correcto— expresó ella con agradecimiento, y alegre de que sus nietos retomaran su religión.

Sin importan lo incorrectas que pudieran verse sus puntos de opiniones desde un punto de vista secular, los gemelos entendían que esa era la manera en la que ella pensaba, y no podían hacer nada para cambiarla, preferían hacer las paces con ella, y dejando salir todo lo que tenían que decir con ella, era una suma complacencia para ellos, casi un descanso a sus conciencias.

Llegaron hasta la cama tras un día lleno de conversación, y todas las conversaciones de alguna manera positiva, al igual que un aluzado ambiente en el cual podían convivir, pero Rin parecía no quedarse quieta de hablar más y más, siguiendo con esto mientras que se metía debajo de las sábanas de la cama que su abuela había preparado para ellos.

—Deberemos de evitar que Mikuo demuestre mucho su homosexualidad, no queremos que nuestra abuela tenga un ataque por enterarse de que tiene "ese" estilo de vida, pero creo que a Miku le complacerá controlar a su hermano para que se comporte lo más heterosexual posible— dijo Rin a la ligera, como si fuera un asunto a tomar inclusive como una broma.

—Espero que sí, y creo que así serían todas las personas que queremos en la fiesta— agregó Len con tranquilidad, acomodándose en la sábana a su lado y abrazándola un poco.

—Espero que todo salga bien… creo que en cuanto podamos hacer la boda Miki esté lista para ejecutar todo como se debe, de seguro ya estará ansiosa— se rió un poco mientras que colocaba sus manos alrededor de la cintura de su gemelo.

—Me gustaría que todo esté en paz para esos días— comentó Len intentando estirarse sin desacomodar mucho a su hermana —Quizá podrías hacer las paces con ella… con Luka— agregó de la nada, sintiendo que era de alguna forma su deber el lograr paz entre ambas, que habían sido tan buenas amigas en el pasado.

—No creo que ella importe para nada— susurró Rin sin intención de ser escuchada por completo —Si no quiere hablarme, a menos de que aborte, que no lo haga— sentenció severamente y de manera definitiva.

—No sería malo que intentaran hablarse, ella es una muy buena persona, y es una amiga tuya de hace mucho tiempo, de seguro sería flexible si es que intentas razonar y demostrarle lo importante que todo esto es para nosotros— intentó convencerle más y más de algo que de antemano sabría que no funcionaría, pese a que antes sentía que ya había funcionado.

Y fue precisamente por esa causa, de intentar forzar las cosas, que terminó hartando de manera poco graciosa a su hermana, como si la falta de intensión no fuera suficiente; resultaba que Len ahora estaba demasiado interesado en su antiguo amor para el gusto de su hermana, y eso era razón suficiente como para arruinar lo que sería el final de un día tan "iluminado".

—¿Por qué rayos te importa ella?—Preguntó con toda la intensión de sonar ofendida — ¿Por qué tienes que pensar que a mi tan siquiera me importa? ¡¿Por qué a ti te tiene que importar?!— le reclamó ahora a gritos mientras que se levantaba un poco y se cubría con la sábana, como si esta pudiera darle alguna clase de defensa aparte de no mostrar su cuerpo por completo.

—No… no lo dije porque ella me importe… sólo quiero que se paguen los platos rotos— intentó él justificar de alguna manera su preocupación por el asunto.

—¿Y yo tengo que ser la que los pague esos platos? ¿Crees que yo cometí el error?— volvió a gritar sumamente molesta, dejando que las hormonas de su embarazo el hicieran efecto y le hicieran sobreactuar un tanto.

—No, pero ella no se disculpará, y deberías de entenderla un poco cuando crees que está completamente equivocada…— dejo salir sin siquiera fijarse demasiado cómo es que la estaba defendiendo, y sin siquiera una idea clara de por qué lo hacía —Sólo tiene ideas distintas… no por eso deberías de detestarla…— continuó hablando sin saber mucho más que agregar, dándose cuenta de que quizá ya había lastimado a su gemela.

Y por supuesto que lo hizo, pues sin que pudiera decir ninguna otra palabra, la chica comenzó a llorar de manera leve y lenta —Sólo dices eso porque deseas tenerla cerca de ti mismo… desearías que ella te hubiera correspondido— le reclamó con un obvio sinsentido, pero de alguna manera, logró calar a su hermano.

—Rin, por favor, no tiene sentido que siquiera lo menciones, es algo que jamás pasó y que jamás hubiera podido pasar— reclamó él por la inutilidad de la sola mención de aquello, pretendiendo ganar algo de territorio en esa discusión, siendo que trató él de sonar como si le doliera recordar el asunto.

—¡Por supuesto que sí pudo haber pasado!— gritó como si el desconocimiento fuera su culpa, dándose cuenta después de que no podría seguir ocultando el asunto de Luka por mucho más tiempo —Ella te hubiera correspondido a todo… ella te hubiera adorado y te habría amado como tú te lo merecías… si no hubieras recurrido a una estúpida mediadora— con aquello terminó derramando toda la culpa sobre sí misma, cubriéndose la cara de la intensa vergüenza que sentía al admitirlo.

Len no supo que decir, pues para él, aquello era un extraño acertijo que merecía alguna clase de razonamiento del que no era merecedor, y no se equivocaba tanto, pues el destino, si es que había alguno, le había preparado a un camino completamente distinto de aquel con el que ilusionaba a la peli rosada hasta un punto imposible, pero era más la falta de comprensión de la palabra **"traición" **dentro de todo aquello, lo que más lo hacía perderte.

—Ella podría haberte amado— admitió Rin finalmente —podrían haber hecho lo que quisieran desde el inicio, ni siquiera la edad los detenía, y podrían haber tenido el futuro que ustedes dos decidieran— se remordió y tragó saliva con aspereza de tan solo pensar en aquello, en cómo le dolía imaginarlo ahora, en ese momento, pero con Luka a su lado, como debería de haber sido —Pero una maldita mediadora… que ni siquiera entendía sus propios sentimientos, los puso uno contra otro… al inicio sólo por un placer morboso… pero después, por un deseo amoroso que… al final no haría nada más que resultar en suicidio— se detuvo al momento en el que un reflejo a causa del llanto le contaría la garganta.

Len se mantuvo quiero, intentando mentalizarse un escenario en donde todo aquello ocurriría, y en donde todo sería causa de Rin, y su mirada se ensombreció al momento en el que todo tuvo sentido, desde el inicio, desde el día en el que su corazón se había roto por primera vez, pero de alguna manera, quedaba espacio en su corazón para el remordimiento.

—Lo siento… lo siento mucho Len— comenzó a gemir en mitad del llanto, exclamando a voz baja al principio, pero luego sin poder contenerlo, soltando saliva al intentar articular alguna palabra —Lo siento de verdad…— se sentó en su mismo lugar, sintiéndose incapaz de poder dar un solo paso con aquel pesar en su corazón.

—Rin… tu no…— dijo él tratando de mantener algo de incredulidad, para después levantar la mirada de manera desesperada, atándose al último hilo de esperanza de que su hermana estuviera mintiendo, dando un minuto de silencio a que ella se arrepintiera, o que surgiera con una pesada broma de su lado, pero no ocurrió, y en lo que volteó de nuevo a verla, a encararla de una buena vez, ella estaba con su cara entre las rodillas, lloriqueando en el mayor silencio posible.

No le costó razonar mucho las cosas, pues en primer lugar, tenía que procesar en su mente el cómo aquello afectaba la imagen que mantenía de su gemela, intentando demonizarla al mínimo, arrepentirse de haberle confiado una tarea tan simple como esa, y dando por decidido que no se arrepentiría por lo que puestamente se había perdido, por lo que ella le había **arrebatado.** Y finalmente, en la plenitud de toda su realización, recordó filosamente el sueño que le había hecho derramar tantas lágrimas noches atrás y disipó todo su junta de odio, al que había recurrido en la búsqueda de hasta del más mínimo defecto de su hermana.

—Creo que ya lo sabía…— musitó débilmente tan solo para llamar su atención, iniciando de esa manera su apología, y la eliminación de todo su odio. Y tal y como lo quiso, ella levantó la mirada —Creo que ya sospechaba desde hace mucho que Luka no me odiaba de la manera en la que tu lo dijiste, incluso desde antes de que lo dijeras— comenzó dando una explicación de la cual jamás se había convencido a sí mismo.

—No es cierto, si lo hubieras sabido antes, me lo hubieras reclamado, y habrías hecho lo posible por hablar con ella tu mismo— se negó Rin a creerlo —E incluso si lo hubieras sabido después de que iniciáramos nuestra relación, me hubieras dejado por ella— le acusó fríamente, pero sin detestarlo en sus palabras, sino creyendo en que una verdadera justicia habría sido aquella —Y si ahora inventas que lo sabías, pero no eres capaz de abandonarme, es por el embarazo— chilló con remordimiento mientras se despreciaba con la mirada a sí misma y a su barriga apenas crecida.

—No, no es cierto, no sabes aún lo que pienso…— le calló con algo de fiereza —Era obvio que no me odiaba, eso es lo que ya sabía, pero hubo más de una vez en la que pude verla y hablar de cerca, y ver que su aversión a mi era por una mentira… solo por ver cómo me trataba, como si no me conociera, como si viera un falso retrato, o el reflejo de un espejo pero que no era yo— su hermana volvió a inclinar su cabeza por la ironía usada, y hasta ese punto, Len pensó que lo tenía bien merecido.

—Sé que no importará que lo diga… pero me remordía la conciencia cada vez que decías que yo era la única que podía amarte, cuando sabía de sobra que no era verdad— expresó con el mismo dolor de antes, sin disminuir sus lágrimas, pues no sentía que se le pudiera perdonar.

—Pero hay algo de lo que me di cuenta de cuando tuve aquel sueño tan tortuoso— replicó él, tratando de tranquilizarla, al final tomándola de los hombros y hablándole tan claro como podía, dándose a entender rápidamente a cual sueño se refería —Me di cuenta de que realmente, mi vida no tendría sentido, incluso si tu y yo nunca nos hubiéramos enamorado, si solamente hubiéramos sido hermanos— aquello pareció ser un tanto obvio para Rin, pero no se percataba de lo que querían decir realmente aquellas palabras —Me di cuenta también, que te he amado desde hace mucho más tiempo del que podía recordar, de que eres lo más importante para mi desde antes de que me enamorara de Luka, y antes de haber iniciado nuestra relación— su voz comenzaba a ponerse cada vez más y más ronca, intentando no contagiarse del llanto de su hermana.

—Si… puedo imaginármelo… pero sabes que aunque sólo hubiéramos sido hermanos, yo debí de haber aceptado tus sentimientos, y todo hubiera quedado bien— ahora repuso sus palabras, asegurando aquello mientras que Len solamente negaba —No lo negarías si es que no tuviéramos esta relación, si te hubieras quedado con Luka… sólo me apreciarías como hermana— continuó hablando, pero finalmente Len la silenció colocando su dedo sobre sus labios.

—No entiendes, de verdad… no sé qué habría pasado si no hubieras mentido, pero ya no me importa, ¿Ok?— intentó convencerla mientras abría sus ojos de la mayor exigencia posible —Incluso en esa situación, jamás habría sido tan afortunado como lo soy ahora, porque tú eres la única que tiene el amor en el que necesito estar involucrado…— dijo en casi un grito que intentaba dejar fuera de duda su intención —Ese amor es el que tanto quiero… porque es lo más especial que puede existir, y es que te amo no porque seas mi hermana, o mi futura esposa, o la madre de mis hijos, sino porque quiero que seas todo eso, mi única mujer— la abrazó con fuerza tras terminar de decir aquello, intentando con todas sus esperanzas convencerla —Si no eres capaz de creerme, tan solo observa, que nuestro amor tuvo que vencer esa barrera del incesto que creíamos que sería imposible de confrontar—

—Dios mío, Len…— rió Rin un poco, recibiendo el abrazo —Puedes ser tan cursi y tan tierno cuando te lo propones— y recibió ella el abrazo de lleno.

—Tú me provocaste, tenía que decirte todo esto desde hace mucho tiempo, y no pensé que no me creerías— acarició su cabello para después pasar sus manos a su espalda y acariciarla con algo de fuerza, con la intensión de juntarla más a sí mismo.

—Quiero tener este amor contigo porque eres lo mejor que podría haberme pasado— continuó ella —Y quiero ser lo mejor que te ha pasado a ti— dejó salir un fuerte respiro, finalmente dejando la tensión de lado.

—Lo eres, solamente te pido por favor… que no vuelvas a mentirme— dijo en un susurro claro y agradable, dando a entender que no estaba enojado, no más, pero que lo estaría si es que volvía a sentirse traicionado de esa manera.

—Ya no lo hago, no te preocupes— y tras aquellas palabras, volvieron a besarse de nuevo. La noche terminó de nuevo como había sido aquel día, reafirmando de alguna manera la unión al sacar la última esquiarla de suciedad que podría haberles hecho daño, sin saber si es que podría haber destruido todo o en unos años, o haberse convertido solamente en una anécdota de picardía más en las memorias de Rin. Pero fue cómo tenía que ser, y para los dos, no podría haber terminado mejor.

* * *

><p>La última cosa que ocurrió durante su estancia en aquel lugar, fue la llegada de una visita bastante inesperada, alguien que alegraría a más no poder sus expectativas, y que despejaría cualquier nube en los días consiguientes.<p>

Temprano en la llegada del sol, un sujeto alto, de cabellos blancos alargados y traje formal con corbata de apariencia vieja, como de los cincuentas, caminaba por el típico y adorado camino de piedras de la casa, por el cual Len y Rin habían decidido caminar y desviarse un tanto en los alrededores, en busca de un trayecto alternativo. El sujeto llevaba un maletín el su mano derecha y un sombrero acorde a su apariencia en general. Se detuvo cerca de la fachada, y colocando el maletín en el suelo, esperó a que la mujer mayor le diera un poco de su atención.

—Muy buenas tardes— pronunció con su remarcado acento de Europa del este —Aprecio la permisividad al momento de abrir las puertas de su propiedad, y agradezco aún más su presencia en persona ahora que he logrado llegar a su vivienda— pronunció con cuidado de no trabar las palabras.

—Cualquier buen hombre y intenciones honorables es recibido— contestó la abuela de los gemelos, apoyándose en su escoba vieja, mirando al hombre con detenimiento, notándole quizá más carga de la que su edad debería de haberle llevado, y a la vez una energía positiva en el esplendor de su mirada.

—Vengo a buscar a Len y Rin Kagamine, me imagino que usted es una relativa de ellos, necesito encontrarlos para atender asuntos de suma importancia— aclaró mientras que se retiraba el sombrero.

—Ellos dos regresarán en unos minutos, hasta ese entonces puede esperar aquí afuera— la mujer percibió algo extraño en su tono de voz que de pronto le sonó reconocible, y de inmediato, se apresuró a confirmar la identidad del sujeto — ¿Usted es ese que se hace decir su "Maestro" ?— preguntó como un tanto molesta, teniendo que elevar la voz, al recordar la actitud tras el teléfono en la llamada que había recibido.

—No, en realidad soy su hermano, y veo que se ha hecho su fama— lo supo por la sola manera en la que la anciana lo miraba —Soy su hermano, sus nietos me reconocer como Padre Thel— dijo admitiendo que aquella no podría ser otra que abuela. Al instante, la mujer levantó las manos en sorpresa y algo de vergüenza.

—Santo Dios, es usted ese sacerdote que ha ayudado tanto a mis nietos— exclamó mientras que bajaba las escaleras e iba a ayudarle con su equipaje —Lo lamento mucho, no estaba preparada para ninguna visita el día de hoy, y discúlpeme lo de su hermano— comenzó a retractarse mientras que él se alegraba y cargaba la maleta por sí mismo.

—No hay problema, lo conozco lo suficiente para saber cómo es con la gente— rio mientras que se encaminaba con ella a la entrada de la casa.

—Mis nietos regresarán en unos minutos, mientras tanto, usted puede pasar y sentirse como en su casa— dijo con una insistencia de hacer sentir bien a su invitado —Muchísimas gracias de nuevo por lo que hizo por ellos, necesitaban a Dios y usted no dudó en apoyarlos a que se acercaran a él— volvió a mostrarse sumamente agradecida, incluso haciendo una reverencia.

—Señora, ningún otro sacerdote, en pleno deber de servir como pastor de su rebaño, habría hecho ni más ni menos, que guiarlos de vuelta con el señor— afirmó sin desear sonar pretensioso, sino todo lo contrario, queriéndose colocar al mismo nivel que cualquiera de sus colegas. Después de esto, entró a la casa, y se sentó en uno de los sillones extensos, alegrándose de encontrar una casa de tan familiar apariencia interior, que le resultaba pintoresca y cómoda.

—Nos alegra tanto que esté vivo— exclamó Rin mientras que se sentaban ambos gemelos enfrente del sacerdote, tomando una taza de té como la que estaba consumiendo el sacerdote desde hacía unos quince minutos.

—Sin duda debe de compartirnos su historia de supervivencia, nos parece extraordinario que le tomara menos de una semana recuperarse de un envenenamiento casi mortal— compartió Len mientras que se encontraba a un lado de su hermana, igualmente consumiendo los bísquets que se le habían servido.

—No voy a dar muchos detalles, sólo diré que mis hermanos me ayudaron bastante—mencionó con algo de alegría —Mikhail me apoyó con un tratamiento continuo y Salta me ayudó a tener la tranquilidad que necesitaba— volvió a dar un sorbo de té.

—En todo caso, ha sido impresionante que ahora esté aquí mismo, no pensamos que esta visita se podría volver mejor— compartió Rin aquella alegría que continuaba presente en ambos jóvenes —Creo que seguiremos aquí por un tiempo— aseguró mientras que miraba a su hermano, y aparte a su abuela, con una sonrisa que aseguraba su decisión.

—De hecho, he venido aquí por pedido de mi hermano, para comunicarse con ustedes por medio de mí, me ha pedido que les avise que ya no hay peligro, que ahora están seguros, y que es hora de que la boda se realice en la casa— dio su información con poca seriedad, más que nada, con una vistosa alegría por la forma en la que todo había salido.

—Oh… ya veo… creo que, deberíamos de decir que… queremos que la boda sea aquí mismo— propuso Len de manera sumamente dispuesta, tomando la mano de su hermana, levantándola para demostrar la seguridad que tenían los dos, para luego ver a su abuela y al padre, de los cuales ninguno de los dos se mostraba bastante complacidos.

—No me parecería mala proposición— comenzó a responderle el sacerdote —Pero aunque a Salta no le interese demasiado en donde sea la boda, debo de decir que Miki ha hecho toda una protesta en contra de que se cambie aunque sea el más mínimo de los detalles posibles acerca de la boda de la que ya tiene hasta el último milímetro planeado— dijo mientras que tragaba un poco de aire, sintiéndose algo incómodo por recordar la manera en la que la peli rosada peleaba a gritos en contra del cambio de cualquiera de sus planes —Además, no creo que a su abuela le agrade la idea de que cientos de personas pisen la tierra fértil y remuevan plantas para hacer espacio para la boda, ¿O sí?— interrogó intentando ganar el apoyo de la mujer mayor.

—Es cierto, no me gustaría que aquellos quienes no saben apreciar mi jardín, se dieran vueltas y destrozaran todo, lo siento mucho— se disculpó la anciana, inclinándose un poco a sus nietos.

—Está bien…— dijo un poco decepcionada la rubia —Miki hace muy bien las cosas, creo que podemos llevarte hasta la ciudad, si es que deseas ir a la boda— le propuso a la mayor.

—Por supuesto que si iré, no me perdería la boda por nada— afirmó ella mientras que giraba a ver al sacerdote y le sonreía por la ayuda en librarse de la presión de la boda y de la posible destrucción de sus amadas plantas, que aunque por supuesto, no superaran en amor a sus nietos, prefería mantenerlas intactas de ser posible.

Pasaron un par de horas más, y continuaron conversando, ahora siendo el padre el que guiaba la conversación, dando anécdotas distintos acerca de la forma en la que se había convertido en sacerdote y en los ideales que ya había tomado desde hacía años, y cómo estos iban a favor de Len y Rin y de la situación en la que se encontraban. Pasaron un par de momentos en los que las diferencias culturales hacían chocar un poco a las dos personas mayores de la conversación, pero el catolicismo era algo que al final y al cabo, los unía más que cualquier separación nacional.

Una vez que el sol se había metido detrás de las colinas, y que la luz que entraba por las ventanas fueran insuficientes, la abuela de los gemelos Kagamine tuvo que irse a la cama, a descansar un poco, antes de la cena, dejando solos al sacerdote y a los gemelos, quienes hablaron acerca de lo mucho que extrañaban a los gemelos en la casa.

—Piko y Miki se alegraron de que regresara, y escuché a Miku y a Kaito diciendo algunas cuantas cosas alegres acerca de mi, al lado de su otro hermano Mikuo, a quien no conocía— rio el peli blanco mientras que se acomodaba en el sofá, recordando la curiosa manera en la que se había presentado el peli verde mayor con él —En cambio otros no se pusieron tan amables, Luka por ejemplo, no sé qué tantas cosas musitó en voz baja, aunque su hermano Luki estaba feliz… o al menos eso me parecía pero ni hablar de ese chico Yuuma— se puso dudoso en continuar contando de él.

—Me parece que ellos pueden hacer lo que quieran, de todos modos, ni está invitados— se puso a reír la Kagamine mientras que su hermano solamente sonreía de manera similar, aunque con menos de intensión de sonar como un miserable o algo así.

—Cuando hablaron de ustedes, la mayoría estaba alegre de que ustedes estuvieran bien, pero decían que hacían falta por allí— se puso a pensar un poco más —Recuerdo que Meiko dijo que había poco incesto por la casa, y describía esto como un verdadero problema— comentó con una forma un tanto hilarante.

—A veces puede ser muy desagradable, lo entendemos— agregó Rin mientras que se mostraba algo intolerante ante cualquier clase de palabras de Meiko.

—Sé que muchas personas piensan cosas distintas, acerca de todo el asunto del incesto, pero es bueno entonces, que logren llegar a un punto en el que todos lo toleran— se recostó con tranquilidad en el sofá y se recostó un poco —Ese es el punto importante, eso es a lo que se tiene que llegar, a esa clase de tolerancia— miró al suelo y sonrió un poco —No tienen idea de la intolerancia de las personas…— intentó seguir hablando, pero Rin le detuvo un poco en sus comentarios.

—Padre… quería preguntarle algo— se dispuso a satisfacer su duda —Usted sabe, que esa clase de cosas son decisión de cada uno, pero… ¿Qué hubiera pensado usted si hubiéramos recurrido al aborto, al saber del bebé?— su pregunta sonó bastante seria, y es que intentaba satisfacer su curiosidad, surgida desde la plática con el Maestro.

Aquello dejó en silencio al padre, quien cruzó sus piernas mientras que acariciaba su mentón, simplemente pensando en aquella respuesta, mirando a los dos gemelos, a una Rin consternada, y a un Len quien no salía de la impresión causada por esa pregunta.

—Por supuesto, no me refiero sólo al caso de que hubiera sido una necesidad médica— agregó ella como queriendo negarse a decirlo por completo.

—Entiendo a que te refieres, y mi única respuesta, es que yo simplemente no habría entendido su decisión— contestó firmemente —Es decir, lo entiendo plenamente, y sé que me cuestionas acerca de lo que pienso del aborto— intentó ser lo más comprensivo posible.

—¿Y qué es lo que piensa?— Rin dejó de ir por rodeos, intentando buscar una opinión alternativa a lo que le había dicho el Maestro.

—Ya lo he dicho, simplemente no lo entiendo— volvió a contestar de manera un poco autoritaria —Para mí, la opción del aborto es una a la cual sólo se debería de recurrir como última alternativa, en todo caso, para salvar la vida de la madre— respiró con fuerza —Y como verán, las mujeres abortan por casi cualquier causa, casi hasta el punto de hacerlo por moda— se quejó bajando un poco la voz, intentando no sonar bastante sarcástico.

Estaban observando una cara que no habían visto nunca del Padre, una en donde se podía entender dolor e impotencia, conforme más se introducía a sí mismo en el asunto.

—Supongo que le hecho de ser un sacerdote me coloca automáticamente en la posición errada de la discusión, en donde creer en Dios equivale a que uno odia a las mujeres y desprecia la libertad de cualquiera de ellas— expresó con pesadez, pero con una mirada neutral —Pero he dicho mi opinión millón de veces más y casi desde el principio, yo he entendido que no se trata de un hecho relacionado con Dios, o con lo que crea uno de él, se trata del valor que, como seres humanos, le damos a la vida en sí, tanto como protegemos la vida del enfermo, de la victima de guerra, o de hambruna, ese intención por ayudar al prójimo que deberíamos de dar hasta por el ser no desarrollado— se esforzó por intentar tener la mayor cantidad de congruencia —Es decir, muchas personas hablan de que aquello no es un asesinato, pero son solo esas quienes no pueden ver la valía que puede tener lo más pequeño, no se dan cuenta del valor como nutriente que tiene una semilla enterrada, ni de lo que esta puede producir— dio a entender con rapidez, sabiendo que podían dar un centenar de distintos argumentos en su contra, pero conociendo la manera en la que aquello se discutía.

Rin recordó aquello que el Maestro le había dicho, no muy diferente, pero con un enfoque por completo distinto.

—Es realmente terrible, que muchas de esas personas se pongan a argumentar que aquella sería una solución a la sobrepoblación, en lugar de sugerir simplemente una mejor planificación para la producción y distribución de alimentos, proponen la eliminación del "sobrante"—rió con simpleza como si aquello fuese algo a lo cual tomar con delicadeza —Se resta por completo lo que era la valía de la vida, como ya lo dije, algo que antes se defendía, que se apreciaba, se convierte en un sinónimo de plaga, como una especie de cáncer para la humanidad, eso es lo que realmente me lamento cuando se habla así de este tema— los miró a los dos mientras que observaba la manera en la que Rin comenzaba a proteger su vientre.

—Hay muchas personas… quienes no tienen opciones para apoyarse… y no pueden tener hijos por distintas cuestiones— argumentó Len, sintiendo que aquello era solo necesario para ayudar al sacerdote a darse cuenta de un punto en el que podría haber errado.

—Bien podría el gobierno dar ese apoyo, en lugar de fingir que todo se solucionará con solo prohibirlo, pero de nuevo, ellos no tienen la intensión clara en apoyar un nacimiento, no cuando ni siquiera una madre querría defender a su propio hijo, aunque en primer lugar, bien ayudaría dando educación sexual— tocó de nuevo una fibra sensible de todo aquello, más que nada a su posición —En todo caso, en el peor de los casos, no podríamos forzar a una mujer a vivir con el recuerdo de una violación en sus adentros, no cuando fue algo tan doloroso— habló con verdadero pesar por el tema, intentando mantenerse centrado —Lo único que puedo agregar a esto, no es una amenaza, no es insistir en que una madre no es dueña de lo que hay en su interior, por más que esto es ya en composición otro ser, sino simplemente pedir porque se considere la valía que cualquiera le daría la vida, y asegurarse uno, personalmente, que esa vida tendrá el mejor de todo el aprovechamiento, sea o no lo que un gobierno quiere, sino porque se tararía de otro ser humano—

Aspiró un poco más de aire, volteando a ver a las tasas vacías que ya hacían allí desde hace buen rato, pensando claramente en lo que había dicho, o más que nada, cómo lo había expresado ante los gemelos.

—Tolero lo que las personas hacen, y entiendo porque pueden considerarlo lo mejor, independientemente de quien tenga la razón al momento de trazar la línea de la vida, pero para mí, un mundo ideal sería en el que nadie fuera abortado, por más imposible que fuera para su madre mantenerlo, u ocuparse de él, pero desgraciadamente, ese mundo ideal no existe, y lo único que puedo hacer yo como hombre, sin voz ni voto en la situación ajena, es intentar avanzar más hacia ese sueño imposible de la defensa del inocente— entonces, vio como los gemelos crecían en incredulidad ante eso último —Yo mismo me encargo de cuidar y supervisar un orfanato, en donde nos llegan decenas de bebés al año, quizá más; los ponemos a trabajar en cosas simples desde corta edad, como un chico de campo, les damos educación, y les damos tiempo para jugar, pero no es seguro que saldrán de la pobreza, pero sí que nosotros hacemos nuestro mejor trabajo— afirmó con algo de notable compromiso por sus propias palabras —Es una vida difícil, lo admito y lo entiendo, así viví yo mis primeros años, una vida de algo de pobreza, y de trabajo constante, pero salí adelante, y he visto a miles más hacerlo… amigos míos que quizá fueron el producto de una violación— habló con voz profunda —pero cuando una persona, quien apoya la causa del aborto, se me aproxima y me pregunta "¿Es acaso justo que lleven una vida de trabajo y dificultades?" lo único que puedo contestar, y con sinceridad, es: "¿Acaso preferirías simplemente borrar su existencia?"— y dicho eso, terminó lo que era su opinión del asunto, su discurso acerca del tema.

Len lo miró con algo de seriedad, pero entendiendo claramente de lo que era su opinión, sintiendo que acababa de dejar una gran cantidad de información del asunto de una manera bastante apresurada, se daba cuenta de la dificultad que era para él el hecho de tomar ese tema de frente, sintiendo que muy probablemente había pasado por un centenar de esa clase de discusiones, y probablemente no le complacía tanto discutir con levedad de aquello.

—Entonces, culpa del gobierno, y de la falta de conciencia de las personas, eso es lo que provoca todo el problema— dijo Len con lentitud, intentando reflexionar un poco las cosas que había dicho.

—Si, lo sé, sé que eso no les dirá mucho, y que no será la opinión más perfecta ni mucho menos la más apropiada de todas para alguna persona quien ha sufrido de eso, pero es nada más mi opinión, y tal y como algunas de esas personas pueden hacer lo que les plazca y opinar lo que deseen, yo puedo intentar todo lo que esté a mi alcance para hacer valer mi ideal, siempre que no lastime a nadie— aseguró sin ningún temor.

—De acuerdo…— comenzó a decir Rin —Creo que su punto de vista es bastante respetable, y creo que tiene razón cuando habla de ese mundo ideal— se puso lo más sincera posible —Creo que… podemos asegurar que, cuando menos, Len y yo lo apoyamos en eso, sabe que seríamos incapaces de abortar…— intentó continuar explicando su apoyo, pero fue detenida por el sacerdote.

—Está bien, sé que ninguno de ustedes lo haría, y agradezco que den esa clase de oportunidad a su hijo— soltó una sonrisa completamente sincera —Esas son la clase de cosas que cambia al mundo, en pequeñas medidas, muy pequeñas, pero lo hacen—

Después de esto, se continuó hablando de algunos otros temas, pero dejando de lado todo aquel tema del aborto, nuevamente, se evadió de alguna manera lo que había traído también en ese instante el tema, el hecho de si Meiko había abortado. No sabían acerca de eso, pero prefirieron dejarlo en el olvido, por el bien del respeto a ella.

Al siguiente día, tras que el sacerdote hubiera dormido con tranquilidad en el sofá, propuso que se comenzaran el retorno a la casa de Tokyo, a lo cual los gemelos se sintieron algo entristecidos, pero mantuvieron una actitud positiva, llevando a su abuela con ellos.

—Te encantará la casa, abuela, y nuestros compañeros…— se contuvo Rin de describirlos más a profundad, temiendo que de alguna manera no fueran del agrado de ella —Bueno… sólo ten cuidado con el Maestro— fue todo lo que dijo mientras que ambos continuaban caminando en dirección de la parada de autobús, para después dirigirse a la estación de tren y finalmente, de vuelta a su hogar.

* * *

><p>Fin del capítulo 23<p>

* * *

><p>Notas finales:<p>

Muy bien, lamento haber tardado tanto en escribir esto, pues sé que para muchos, esto no parecerá demasiado impresionante, que será nada más un capítulo más lleno de conversaciones, pero aclaremos algunas cosas: en primer lugar, tenía planeado un capítulo en el que los gemelos visitaran a su abuela, y tenía que ser antes del nacimiento del bebé, pero no encontraba el momento exacto para hacerlo, hasta este capítulo; y en segundo, la razón por la cual es todo aquí harmonía, o al menos todas las miradas se centran en intentar buscar la más pura de las intenciones en sus actos, o en los actos ajenos, es una referencia ligada directamente al asunto del contraste, por eso este título, y por eso el capítulo siguiente, que ya estoy escribiéndolo, pero preferí subir este de una vez, pero espero no tardar más de una semana en subir el siguiente.

Con respecto a las opiniones las en el capítulo. Bueno, el nombre del bebé lo tenía planeado desde hace como uno o quizá dos años, pero no desde el inicio del fic, me tomó mucho tiempo decidirlo, y al final quedó en la misma cuestión de Len, me gustaba como sonaba. Y en segundo, vuelvo a colocar lo mismo que en el anterior, la opinión del sacerdote, es puramente parte de la historia, no representa mi opinión acerca del tema, ni mucho menos. Creo que fue algo metida de manera presurosa, aunque en mi mente se sentía mejor la manera en la que saldría, honestamente, no podría haber hecho mejor trabajo, si hubiera podido, lo habría hecho.

En fin, muchas gracias por leer, espero que a ustedes les haya gustado, y muchas gracias por los reviews, vuelvo a los tiempos en los que tenía poca atención, a lo que me doy cuenta que ha sido por la causa de mi carencia de actualizaciones.

En fin, a continuación las contestaciones:

**Akuma White**: Muchas gracias por tus palabras, me agrada considerar a este fanfic un gran esfuerzo persona. Sé que te has identificado con el Maestro, pero ahora es hora de ver más opiniones, por eso el título de este capítulo. Con respecto a tus preguntas: 1.— Esa decisión es un secreto todavía, pero por los primeros reviews, se puede leer una opinión que me ayudó a tomar la decisión, y 2.— Ya hay una pareja, hará su presencia en la boda ya planificada, pero para complementar un poco, supongo que subiré un par de historias alternas acerca de las parejas que me gustan de ese estilo, aunque no habrá MikuxLuka, esa casi no me gusta, no para darme esa inspiración. Y no re preocupes, mi tiempo no vale nada ^^

**ShineBK:** Lo sé, todos son unos malditos, espero que te haya ayudado a entenderlos un poco mejor este capítulo. Y lo de la página de face está bien, al final, tiene que ver con todo eso de haber perdido amigos, pero ya no más.

**Firielvnz**: Lo sé… maldito final de porquería, gracias por compartir la opinión, aunque no sentí que Naruto fuera realmente feliz… no sé, cambió demasiado.

**Hana kagene**: Estudio ingeniería, pero gracias por tus palabras, mi mejor recompensa, es saber que el prestigio del fandom del LenxRin mejora con el fanfic, es lo mejor que puedo hacer, y lamento haberte hecho llorar.

Me he dado cuenta de que muchos consideran esto una historia realista… me agrada eso, aunque en todo caso, no sé como sean las demás historias que leen quienes dicen esto, digo, para mi, si sale de lo real, es crackfic, puede que por eso ya casi no lea muchos fanfics…

En fin, muchas gracias por leer, de nuevo, espero que les haya agradado, el siguiente capitulo será contrastante a este, por eso la iluminación constante en los temas de este, eso es todo lo que tengo que avisar.

En fin, nos veremos en la siguiente actualización.

Me despido

.,

.

.

.

BYE_.—

* * *

><p>P.D.: ¿Que les parece algo de sangre en el siguiente capítulo?<p> 


	27. Tonos de negro

Capítulo 24.

Notas iníciales: Es el último capítulo que no es acerca de Len y Rin de manera directa, espero que no les moleste. Además. Tras una leve consideración, decidí que los nombres que se componían de dos letras "uu" seguidas, se cambiaría a una sola, espero no causar molestia con eso.

Vocaloid no me pertenece.

* * *

><p>—Muy bien, celebremos esto una última vez— gritaba Meiko estando sentada en el sofá de la sala principal de la mansión, con la botella de vino en mano y una copa cinco veces más grande que cualquier otra copa de vino en la otra, sirviéndose casi toda la botella de una sola vez, para después ir y dejar el resto en la mesa de centro. Allí en medio de todos los muebles, estaba aquella mesita, que ahora se colmaba de botellas de distintos colores, tamaños, y gruesos, y también distintos aromas de alcoholes caros, finos y todos ellos, de posesión ajena.<p>

Entre los sillones, de los cuales ahora uno era ocupado por Meiko, estaban también sentados Kaito, comiendo helado de rompope con extra de alcohol, a su lado izquierdo Miku, con una botella similar a la de Meiko pero de tamaño normal, y con una expresión más plana que la de cualquiera de los otros presentes. Al lado derecho de Kaito, estaba el Médico, con una copa de coñac en la mano, junto a este, estaban los dos por los que se hacía la fiesta, Mikuo Hatsune, que acababa de llegar a la casa, y que reía con alegría mientras disfrutaba de su tercer copa de vino, y junto a él, más cerca que todos los demás, estaba Luki Megurine, de manera similar al peli verde, se estaba riendo con ánimo, celebrando junto a la castaña, tras la cual el circulo seguía con Gakupo, luego Mizki, y al final Yuma, tras el cual se cerraba el circulo con la peli verde, al lado opuesto de su hermano.

—La verdad, no entiendo porque celebramos tanto… no es nada tan importante…— dijo Mikuo mientras que tomaba la botella de vino y le servía un poco al peli rosado, quien le agradecía con una pequeña sonrisa de medio lado.

—Claro que hay que celebrar, es algo extremadamente romántico— gritó alegre Mizki mientras que sacaba su celular e intentaba fotografiar aquel momento, siendo vista con una mirada detestable por su primo de cabello rosado, quien intentaba mantener una sonrisa estable, pero temblaba con el tiempo, a no ser que diera un sorbo de whisky.

—No tanto…— musitó con lentitud Luki mientras que mirada a un lado suyo y veía a los ojos a Mikuo –Tan solo fue un amor a distancia casi perpetuo que prevaleció con las horas de esfuerzo que pasamos hablando por internet, derrotando fronteras y mares— dijo con un tono de melodrama, provocando más bullicio por parte de todos los presentes, incluso el otro peli rosado, pero no Miku.

—Y al final, en la boda de un par de amigos incestuosos, pueden verse y lograr demostrar su amor— terminó diciendo Mikuo mientras se acercaba a Luki y lo besaba en los labios de manera rápida, ahora causando griteríos y felicidad entre todos los presentes, pero aquella constante de amargura seguía presente, a lo que al terminar el beso, Mikuo simplemente se volvió, y dijo –Tranquila hermana, es legal aquí— sonrió al decir aquello, causando que todos se centraran en Miku, quizá un poco más de lo que ella quería.

—Estoy bien con tus… decisiones de vida…— contestó ella cruzándose de piernas como si estuviera resignada a lo que ocurría frente a sus ojos, molesta por la forma en la que todos comenzaban a mirarla –Mira que cuando menos estoy aquí contigo, apoyándote, siendo tu hermana— miró a su alrededor, por fuera del círculo que habían formado –En cambio, Luka ni siquiera se ha acercado— criticó con fiereza al notar la ausencia casi permanente de la peli rosada, sin poder darse explicación

—Está bien, entiendo a mi hermana— contestó Luki como si le correspondiera mostrar su defensa –Si no es capaz de aceptar que un par de hermanos tengan un bebé, entonces creo que no puedo pedirle que acepte las uniones del mismo sexo— argumentó con claridad, a lo que todos rieron con algo de culpa, a excepción de Yuma, quien se mantuvo en silencio y borrando si mínima alegría.

—Vamos, no es tan malo como si fueran hermanos— intervino Meiko casi gritando, acercándose al centro de la mesa –Honestamente, yo preferiría tener a un hermano gay que a un hermano incestuoso— agregó sin siquiera preparar demasiado sus palabras.

—Vamos, no hablemos de esas cosas— distrajo rápidamente Mizki, alejando del pensamiento a la mayor peli rosa –Por ahora celebramos algo completamente aparte, y tenemos la intención de disfrutar toda la noche con eso— levantó la copa que tenía en mano y propuso un brindis atendido por todos.

—Espero que Luka ni esté molesta por alguna cosa que ocurrió— comentó Gakupo –Nunca mencionó nada acerca de que te gustaran los hombres, y pienso que lo que menos necesita es otro disgusto como el de los gemelos— tomó su copa al igual que el resto –Claro, que con esto me refiero a que espero que todo esté bien, no como si lo tuyo fuera algo malo— se apresuró a disculparse, si es que sus modales habían sido transgredidos.

—Pienso que Luka se mostrará más sensible con mi caso, siendo que ya tuvo que soportar el asunto de Len y Rin— dio un pequeño golpe en la pierna de Mikuo, a lo que este volteó a verlo con una sonrisa cómplice –Por mi parte, no tengo nada en contra de los hermanos Kagamine, y lamento traer de nuevo el tema a discusión, pero todos tenemos nuestros tabúes.

—Lo sé, al inicio el Maestro no me dejaba salir con Miku, porque decía que era demasiado joven— se quejó Kaito señalando a su novia –Y al final resultó que fue Kiyoteru el pedófilo— agregó con simpleza, como siendo un tema de conversación común y corriente.

—Y resulta curioso, mi hermano siempre actúa como la policía moral, apuesto a que ustedes lo deben de haber experimentado más de una vez— agregó Mikhail a la discusión, preparándose para seguir bebiendo su copa de coñac –Pero si supieran en toda la porquería en la que andaba metido cuando tenía ni siquiera la edad de Len— se mortificó un poco al recordar las atrocidades de las que llegó a enterarse por terceros tiempo después.

—Yo diría, al diablo con los estigmas de la sociedad— articuló Meiko aquellas palabras con la sorpresa de haber tenido la boca colmada de vino –Si queremos hacer fiesta por el asunto de Mikuo y Luki, o por el tema de Len y Rin, tenemos el derecho de hacerlo, somos libres de eso— levantó más la copa, tirando un poco del contenido del la alfombra y en el sofá.

—Hay ciertas cosas las cuales se deberían de tomar con cierta delicadeza, no celebrar de todo— habló de la nada Yuma, sintiendo que era ridículo que pusieran el incesto de Len y Rin al mismo nivel que el resto de los asuntos.

—Para nada, deberíamos de proponer una boda para estos dos, tal y como ocurrió con los dos enanos— volvió a soltar a gritos la castaña, elevando la mano sobre la pareja homosexual que se sentaba a su lado.

—Vamos, es muy pronto para pensar en eso— intervino Mikuo con rapidez –Primero quisiera que viviéramos juntos quizá por un tiempo antes de tomar más decisiones— con decir aquello provocó que compañero de cabello rosa se sonrojara intensamente mientras que comenzaban a cambiar miradas con alegría.

—Aunque el tema de la boda, **sí** sería prohibido— contrapuso Miku tan pronto como vio la oportunidad.

—No es para tanto, hemos logrado que una pareja de hermanos se puedan casar, que no podríamos hacer por un par de amantes masculinos— fue ahora el Médico quien tomó la palabra, oponiéndose a la mirada general que daba la diva sobre el tema –Es más… creo sin duda que mi hermano Thel podría casarlos… no creo que le moleste demasiado la idea— comenzó a hablar con un tono de diversión, obviamente ocurriéndosele lo divertido que sería llevar a su hermano a una situación en donde pusiera a prueba su tolerancia.

Todo el recinto estalló en un griterío centrado en la polémica que esto desataría, aunque el centro de la discusión, los dos chicos que compartían su amor esa noche, se quedaban en silencio, afrontados con una decisión tan densa como aquella.

—De hecho, recuerdo que tengo que ir al hospital a administrar las medicinas a Thel— dijo el médico levantándose rápidamente –Salta me ordenó que se los diera en persona, o dormiría en la copa de un árbol— recordó mientras sacaba su celular y lo miraba –Muchas gracias por haberme dejado compartir un rato con ustedes— y después de decir esto, entre despedidas y agradecimientos mutuos, el médico salió del círculo y se fue de la casa.

—Bueno, creo que nosotros nos iremos a dormir— anunció Mikuo mientras acariciaba la mano de su novio, escuchando negativas por parte de todos a que se quedaran –Se hace tarde y tengo que desempacar— se defendió mientras se ponía de pie y empujaba al peli rosado.

—Espera… ¡Ni piensen que dormirán juntos!— gritó Miku con enfado mientras que su hermano y el otro chico corrían en dirección de las escaleras, como un par de niños que huían de un regaño, para después ser seguidos por Miku, y consecuentemente por Kaito, y continuar una ruidosa discusión acerca de la castidad escaleras arriba.

Uno a uno, las demás personas en la reunión comenzaron a irse, siendo Meiko la siguiente, al decidir acabarse todas las botellas y los sobrantes que les quedaban, llegando casi a desmayarse tras la quinta de estas, por lo que Gakupo decidió llevarla a su cuarto y asegurarse de que no lastimara a nadie, aunque no prometió nada.

Al final, los únicos dos que quedaron fueron Mizki y Yuma. La chica se levantó con lentitud y se acercó por un lado a su primo, inclinándose a su lado y besando su cabeza.

—Muchas gracias por quedarte aquí con nosotros, primo— puso su mano en su hombro y le dedicó una sonrisa cálida, a lo que él solamente se mantuvo mirándola con algo de inquietud aparente –Significa mucho para mí que estés con nosotros, pasando el tiempo, en lugar de con tus amigos drogadictos— le dio un ligero abrazo y luego se dio la vuelta.

—Es todo un placer, Prima…— habló con voz lenta, manteniéndose sentado con tranquilidad, acomodándose un poco tras verla irse, algo incómodo por la manera en la que ella le había hablado. Vio que todos se habían ido, para después observar su teléfono y percatarse de que apenas eran las doce y media de la madrugada. Decidió que ya era hora.

Se levantó y se aproximó al armario, en donde había guardado el maletín que había recibido del padre Shihiro. Lo tomó con cuidado y se aproximo a la cocina, primero asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie en el trayecto. Abrió el maletín y comenzó a tomar las piezas que se encontraban adentro. No había nada circuitería, sino un simple sistema mecánico, similar al que se vería en un reloj de cuerdas, colocado dentro de un pequeño sistema con una válvula de entrada. Se acercó a la estufa, comenzando a mover las manivelas, prendiéndolo un par de veces, encendiéndola y mirando el fuego unos instantes.

Se puso a trabajar con rapidez, leyendo unas pequeñas instrucciones que venían colocadas en la parte de arriba del maletín, armando un pequeño dispositivo que se sostenía de las manivelas de encendido y de los mismos encendedores. Por último, el dispositivo, que se insertaba en el sistema de encendido, tenía consigo una pequeña carga cilíndrica que parecía, ser el explosivo. Todo lo que había allí estaba hecho del mismo tipo de metal que una estufa como aquella. Antes de colocar la carga, encendió la estufa una última vez, observando como el dispositivo causaba un pequeño choque, para luego dejar que el gas saliera normalmente. Quemó las instrucciones, tal y como era requerido, asegurándose que de los restos nada fuera comprensible, y luego se aseguró que se quedara bien armado el dispositivo.

"_No te preocupes, nadie sospechará nada, es seguro"_ se dijo a sí mismo, recordando que la única persona que le aseguraba que nadie lo culparía, era el mismo. Estaba seguro de que a la primera hora de la mañana, los gemelos bajarían para que Rin pudiera calentar su medicina, y siendo Len tan cuidadoso como era, herviría algo de agua, y si es que la chica no se sentía enferma, e iba con él, todo saldría bien.

Se dirigió a su habitación, con el maletín en mano, ahora vacío y ligero, pensando en donde esconderlo durante el próximo día.

* * *

><p>Pasaban las horas, y cada minuto era un doloroso esperar, como uno de los más fríos pesares que le provocaba un intenso escozor en todo el cuerpo. Nada podía hacerlo calmarse, y mucho menos hacerlo conciliar el sueño, de pronto sus sábanas y su colchón se componían de fibras duras y filosas lastimaban toda su piel y crispaban sus nervios.<p>

Estiraba los brazos repetidas veces, pero siempre se encontraba con el frio final de la cama, y sus piernas, por más que intentaba moverlas, solamente se le hacían más y más pesadas. Y sudaba, no dejaba de mover su playera de dormir, intentando despejar el calor, descubriéndose de las sábanas tan solo para después encontrarse con el frio causado por su propio sudor al contacto con el ambiente frio del cuarto.

No dejaba de quejarse, tan solo imaginando en lo terrible que sería escuchar la explosión desde la parte de debajo de la casa, y de pronto, ver como todo entraba en pánico, viendo como toda esa pobre y patética felicidad de los gemelos acababa de una manera tan brutalmente violenta. No sería fácil poder salir del asunto completamente impune, y seguramente al Maestro no le divertiría saber que se le había fugado la seguridad.

Necesitaba otra dosis en ese mismo instante, comenzaba a rascar su brazo izquierdo en busca del punto de inyección que siempre usaba, elevando su respiración mientras raspaba su piel con las uñas. Decidió tranquilizarse un poco, sintiendo un choque eléctrico en todo su cuerpo que lo hizo relajarse un poco, e ignorar cualquier necesidad o molestia mental que tuviera, quizá siendo esto el resultado de que su mente imaginara el paso de la heroína a su sistema, pero fue suficiente para que con un respiro final, se acomodara en un hueco que había hecho en su colchón e intentara dormirse.

Un par de horas, o eso fue lo que su letárgico sueño le hizo sentir, siendo un tiempo lento en el que tuvo un sueño confuso, acerca de un cuarto verde que giraba a su alrededor con un sonido fuerte y profundo, demasiado bajo e intenso, que provocaba que sus tripas se aflojaran.

De pronto escuchó un ruido en su cuarto, levantándose tan rápido como pudo de la cama, lanzando su almohada con aquel movimiento, volteando a su izquierda, observando cómo aquello que seguía moviéndose por el rabillo de su ojo era tan solo su propia sombra, y sin intensión de buscar más lógica a lo ocurrido, volvió a recostarse con tranquilidad, quizá más que antes ahora que la adrenalina bajaba y escuchaba su corazón latir rápidamente, bajando la velocidad. Y sin previo aviso, un paño húmedo cayó con fuerza sobre su boca y su nariz, provocando que su respiración se detuviera al instante. Otro brazo se puso sobre sus brazos y evitó que continuara peleando, causando que el peli rosado continuara moviendo ahora sus piernas, hasta que lentamente el hedor del paño se hacía más y más intenso y le provocaba cerrar los ojos.

* * *

><p>Pensó que aquella había sido su muerte, de alguna manera, esperaba que todo acabara de esa forma, sin conocer mayor detalle de quien lo había asesinado, o que terrible ofensa había cometido, aunque fuera algo más que obvio para ese instante, el terror de pronto lo traicionaba y lo hacía sentirse perdido y desorientado. Más aún, cuando sintió la sensación de su cuerpo de nuevo, pero tan solo a su alrededor, pues no era capaz de moverse, ni siquiera de ver o abrir su boca. Sentía su boca cubierta por una cinta, y sus ojos podían mirar, pero solamente oscuridad total, y sus piernas y brazos estaban sujetados juntos a su espalda, amordazado por completo y en lo más parecido posible a una posición fetal.<p>

Movió su cuerpo entero, intentando flexionar los músculos de su torso, golpeándose pronto las rodillas y la frente con unas paredes que lo mantenían aprisionado. Pero encontrándose con una barrera detrás de él que no era como las anteriores, pues era caliente, bastante, hasta el punto en el que quemaba sus pies descalzos. Intentó girar su cuerpo, golpeando la parte superior de su cuerpo al hacer, finalmente lográndolo tras un par de calambres en el abdomen, pudo ver una luz rojiza y difusa, quizá por culpa de la falta de adaptación a la luz, pero finalmente lo vio, y era una luz artificial y cuadrada. De pronto, escuchó con mayor claridad, encontrando a la distancia lo que parecía ser el movimiento de un vehículo, el trabajo de un motor y alguno que otro claxon, solamente le bastó afinar su olfato para darse cuenta de que estaba en un automóvil, en la cajuela, para ser más precisos, y que seguía siendo transportado a una locación desconocida. Gritó fuertemente por ayuda, intentando que se entendiera lo mejor posible su voz ahogada por la mordaza, pero por más que lo hacía, y por más que se movía como gusano, nada le garantizaba que fuera escuchado por algún peatón, o que sus acciones no enfurecieran más a su captor.

Al final, sintió como todo se detenía a su alrededor, y por unos segundos, la peque luz que había sido su único acompañante, se extinguía en un instante repentino, mientras que todo, desde el motor hasta las ruedas, dejaban de sonar. Supuso entonces, que algo ocurriría, algo demasiado terrible. Se levantó la cajuela que le daba cobertura, revelando un cielo nocturno completamente oscuro, apenas intervenido por una fuerte luz que llegaba desde un extremo superior. Tardó unos instantes en que sus ojos se adaptaran a la repentina luz incandescente, pero se vio interferido por una figura alta que se paraba entre la luz y él. Aquella figura acercó dos extremidades que lo jalaron y lo sacaron del vehículo, tumbándolo al suelo.

Cayó en un suelo de terracería, y levantó la mirada con rapidez, observando a su alrededor un enorme esqueleto metálico de más de treinta metros abierto de manera triangular, formando una estrella de unas cuantas decenas de metros a su alrededor, siendo la parte superior de estas estructuras de donde venía la luz. Más debajo de aquellas luces, había media docena de enorme maquinaria de construcción amarilla, y un par de cobertizos de aluminio, que reflejaban las luces, pero su exploración visual se detuvo al tan pronto como sintió un puntapié con una bota pesada golpeándole el estómago y lastimándole de paso las costillas flotantes de su lado derecho, el que tenía más lejos de suelo.

—No me hagas perder el tiempo, pedazo de basura— escuchó una voz ronca y áspera de tono bajo, y volteando a ver hacia arriba, se encontró con Salta, mirándolo con desprecio y asco. Parecía ser que estaba siendo secuestrado por el propio Maestro, pero le sorprendía la furia con la que era tratado, pues tan pronto como hizo un mínimo esfuerzo por levantarse, el hombre mayor puso su pie sobre su cabeza, tumbándolo de nuevo –No hagas nada estúpido, y todo saldrá bien— le comandó diciendo con voz clara y aparentemente con la intención de sonar lo más razonable posible.

Fue arrastrado con una cuerda atada a sus tobillos por el suelo de tierra, rapándose con toda roca, metal y vidrio, cerrando un ojo para que al menos el párpado fuera lo que se cortara con todo esto. Llegó hasta un espacio que no parecía más particular que ninguno otro, a excepción de una mesa debajo de la cual quedo tendido, apenas siendo capaz de colocarse bocarriba, y sobre la cual escuchó que el Maestro colocaba una pesada bolsa de gimnasio unos segundos después de haberlo dejado allí abajo.

Entonces, de la nada, escuchó como otro automóvil llegaba al lugar, un auto negro por completo, que recordaba siendo el mismo que conducía habitualmente, un auto que bien sabía, estaba blindado y protegido contra ataques de grupos peligrosos, todo para cuidar a la diva. Pero del auto observó cómo se bajaban no las personas más peligrosas que pudiera haber imaginado, pero si las más inesperadas.

Thel, el padre, vestido apenas con una gabardina que dejaba ver hasta sus tobillos descalzos, y el médico Mikhail, raspando su calva con las manos mientras metía sus manos en su chaqueta. Salta se aproximo a ellos.

—Me alegra que lo hubieran logrado, pensé que un policía los detendría—comentó mientras que los daba por seguros y luego se dirigía a la cajuela del vehículo.

—Intenté conducir lo más normal posible, pero no tengo entrenamiento de agente secreto…— comenzó a bromear el médico, pero disminuyó su voz al ver a peli rosado debajo de la mesa de madera contrachapada –No me jodas… ese es Yuma— exclamó con sorpresa cubriendo su boca, intentando ocultar lo que parecía ser una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Salta, ¿Que es lo que él está haciendo aquí?— preguntó el sacerdote preocupado, acercándose rápidamente al muchacho tendido en el suelo, intentando levantarlo, logrando apenas sentarlo en el suelo y desatarle la mordaza que tenía en la boca, a lo cual el joven escupió saliva ensangrentada.

—Este amable joven, es la misma clase de persona que este otro sujeto— respondió el Maestro mientras arrastraba un cuerpo enorme y corpulento por el suelo de manera similar a la de Yuma, pero encontrando un poco más de resistencia por parte de este –Ambos tenían el mismo objetivo, pero ninguno de ellos lo ha logrado— tiró una fuerte patada al otro cuerpo, provocando que se revolcara en la tierra y en la suciedad.

Aquel era un tipo de unos cuarenta años, calvo y con sobrepeso, de rasgos bruscos y de notable ascendencia japonesa, aunque se veía que había sido maltratado a golpes y cortes en toda la cara, vestido con un traje blanco que recodaría a la época disco y una camisa hawaiana azul cielo. Y a diferencia de él, aquel sujeto intentaba violentamente soltar las amarras que lo sujetaban, mordisqueando la que tenía en la boca con la esperanza de poder romperla, pero sólo lograba llenarla de sangre.

—No lo puedo creer, de verdad Yuma…— se mantuvo el sacerdote alojado en la débil esperanza de la incredulidad, intentando encontrar la mentira intrínseca en todo eso, pero por más que miraba directamente a los ojos al joven, a quien alojaba tan cerca de sí mismo, podía notar en su mirada una gran vergüenza y dolor, no por haber fracasado, sino por ser expuesto como lo que había sido, ya sin la oportunidad de poder decir algo más.

—Él intentó envenenarte, si— se adelantó Salta a contestar mientras tomaba al otro sujeto de la espalda y lo acercaba a una zanja de concreto unos cinco metros de profundidad, dejando su cuerpo sobre el suelo que antecedía aquel agujero y la cabeza colgando sobre la caída –Y luego, regresó para intentar joderse a los gemelos, pero por suerte, le detuve, eso fue lo que pasó—

Habiendo explicado, volvió a acercarse al peli rosado, sosteniéndolo del cuello y levantándolo para llevarlo al lado del otro sujeto, cuya identidad ya no dejaba duda de ser una especie de sicario, o al menos eso imaginaba Yuma al momento en el que lo vio renegar y dejar ver algunos de sus tatuajes que pintaban su piel con líneas regulares entorno a la camisa.

—El pobre idiota no pensó que yo sería capaz de dar con las grabaciones de seguridad en cuanto entrara en la casa, como si confiara a que Meiko no iba a vaciar mi vitrina de licores— se burló mientras le pareaba la nuca, provocando que mirara de nuevo la oscura profundidad que había frente a sus ojos.

—Salta, por favor, no hagas ninguna locura— le pidió el sacerdote mientras que lo observaba regresar a la mesa por la bolsa, la que abrió con rapidez, buscando en su contenido.

—Tranquilo hermanito, él es un profesional en eso de interrogar, deja que haga su trabajo— le insistió el médico, viendo lo nervioso que se había puesto al observar a los dos cautivos intentar alejarse de la caída sin poder lograr más que revolver la tierra.

—Sí, confíen en mi— respondió el Maestro mientras sacaba de la mochila un revolver calibre .45 de color plata blanca, más grande que su mano, demasiado por la comodidad de cualquiera, pero con el efecto que él buscaba, el de asustar a los cautivos, y a su vez, sin quererlo, a sus hermanos.

—¡¿Qué vas a hacer con eso?!— gritó el sacerdote asustado mientras que observaba como la movía con presunción y la giraba en su dedo, sacando una pequeña rueda con seis balas colocadas en disposición para una recarga rápida, colocándolas rápidamente en el tambor del arma.

—¿A cortarles las uñas tal vez?— inquirió el representante acercándose primero al sujeto calvo –No, claro que no, esto está hecho para matar rápido, así de simple— fue su contestación mientras que soltaba el amarre de la boca de sujeto al cual ahora amenazaba colocando el arma en su nuca.

—Maldito pedazo de mierda comunista— fue lo primero que dijo en cuanto logró articular palabra alguna, —Violaré a tu madre y despellejaré a tu padre como a un perro sarnoso frente a ti y a tus hermanos— dados estas palabras, Salta simplemente volvió a golpearlo.

—Repasemos los hechos— ahora se dirigió al peli rosado, jalándole el cabello hacia atrás y estirándolo un poco tan solo por gusto –Ustedes dos, fueron enviados por una misma persona, eso lo he podido comprobar— los miró a los dos de reojo –Tu intentaste envenenar a mi hermano, y fuiste detenido en el acto, y sé que te congregas con esa persona por tus credenciales— miró al cautivo más adulto –Y a ti te atrape dormido, después de colocar tu pequeña bomba, desactivada ahora por cierto, y debido a tus antecedentes, sé que vienes de la misma zona en la que mi sospechoso opera— sacudió la cabeza de Yuma, provocando que soltara un quejido ahogado casi al instante.

—Plaga apestosa, toda su maldita raza— contestó el gordo –Debimos eliminarnos a todos cuando había oportunidad, envenenarlos, quemarlos, no darles oportunidad de que se reprodujeran— habló con verdadero asco y desprecio contra Salta, mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo, creyendo en la plena inferioridad de los eslavos.

–Puedo suponer quien es esa persona, pero no quiero evidencia circunstancial, sino verídica— giró el arma por un lado y ahora apuntó al calvo –Así, que preguntaré el nombre de esa persona, su oficio, y si no es de mucho pedir, su ubicación, y quiero esa información, o una tonelada de hormigón fresco cubrirá sus cuerpos en un par de horas ¿Entendido?— volvió a colocar su pie sobre la espalda del mafioso, presionando con fuerza su peso sobre él.

—No sé nada de una bomba… no hay manera de que pruebes que era mía— habló Yuma de manera entrecortada; se atenía un poco al beneficio de la duda, sabiendo que estaba acorralada, pero tratando que su voz de cordura le lograra salir de aquella situación.

—Te veré con espuma en la boca… colgado en medio de la plaza, yo mismo me aseguraré de que te saquen las tripas y te exhiban, para que seas un ejemplo para todos los tuyos— fue la respuesta de otro, al instante en el que Yuma se silenció, sin dar oportunidad a una negociación, y viendo a la vez con asco al peli rosa.

Pero esta vez Salta no contestó, solamente apunto bien con su arma, y sin una sola duda, jaló el gatillo, disparando contra la cabeza de aquel sujeto, provocando que se partiera a la mitad por la fuerza, en una explosión de color rojo carmesí que lo manchó a él, al concreto y a Yuma, y su cráneo, o la mayoría de lo que se desprendió, se precipitara en caída libre al fondo del abismo. Después de esto, empujó el cuerpo con el pie, provocando que cayera sin vida y se golpeara sonoramente al fondo.

Yuma se quedó atónito ante aquello, sin siquiera haber creído que el arma fuera real, y mucho menos que el Maestro estuviera dispuesto a dispararla, pero ahora estaba sin palabras, indispuesto a decir cualquier clase de palabra de horror o de sorpresa. Pero cualquier clase de reacción que tuviera en ese momento, incluyendo la manera en la que su vejiga se había debilitado, no se comparó con la reacción de los hermanos del Maestro.

—¡¿Qué has hecho?!— gritó el sacerdote aterrado, cubriendo sus oídos en sorpresa, corriendo a su lado —¡¿Acaso te has vuelto loco?! ¡Porqué tenías que matarlo! Esto no se tenía que convertir en una carnicería, no tenía que haber ningún muerto— le gritó con desesperación mientras palidecía al observar la gran cantidad de sangre que había resultado por el disparo a quemarropa.

—Sabes, siempre pensé que el lema del hermano menor tenía que ser el respeto, y aquí te tengo cuestionando mis métodos y gritándome por proteger tu vida— habló lentamente Salta presionando su pecho con el arma en presunción.

—Yo tampoco tengo la intención de mencionar tu falta de entrenamiento, o siquiera tratar de cuestionar tus métodos— habló el Mikhail mientras que movía con el pie un pequeño trozo de hueso que había volado cerca de su pie –Pero me parece que eras más efectivo antes, como cuando estabas en la KGB— vio cómo su hermano mayor se mostraba harto de aquel tema –Pensaba que podías hacer que una persona confesara cualquier cosa en cuestión de minutos con tus "métodos"— supuso mientras que reía un poco.

—Eso no me sirve ahora, y escuchaste las respuestas de ese tipo, no iba a salir bien de ninguna manera si es que lo hubiera dejado vivo— insistió Salta apuntando al cadáver al fondo de la zanja –De cualquier manera, ahora tengo una carta segura— se acercó a Yuma de nuevo, viendo como comenzaba a sollozar en silencio, aterrado y tembloroso como una masa debilitada en el suelo.

—Por favor… no causes más muerte de inocentes… sé que es difícil que lo entiendas, pero no todos los que se meten contigo merecen morir— insistió Thel mientras que se entristecía por haber formado parte de aquello y no haber podido limitar a su hermano en sus terribles acciones.

—No habrá necesidad de matar a este malnacido, claro que no, ¡No si me dice lo que necesito saber!— Elevó la voz mientras que sujetaba el cabello rosado de Yuma y presionaba la punta del cañón contra su nuca —¿O es que acaso quieres terminar como ese otro sujeto? Porque ni siquiera su familia lo recordará, nadie sabrá que está tirado allí, se perdió como un rumor en la nada, tal y como te puede pasar a ti, si es que no cooperas— bajó la voz hasta casi formar un susurro al inclinarse sobre él, presionando su pie contra su espalda.

Yuma comenzó a sollozar de nuevo, ahora de manera más notoria, comenzando a perder lo poco que le mantenía cuerdo, intentando soltarse del agarre de su cabello, pero volviendo a ser sometido con jaloneo –De acuerdo…— pronunció débilmente tras haber pasado unos instantes y de que hubiera aclarado su garganta –Su nombre es Shihiro… no conozco su nombre completo… pero es sacerdote— tras haber dicho aquello, Thel volteó su cara a un lado, apenado y adolorido por dentro –Lo conocí en la iglesia de mi localidad… al principio me ayudaba a mí y a mi prima en varias actividades para salir adelante… pero al conseguir dinero, me di cuenta de que me podía conseguir toda clase de drogas, y siempre las necesitaba— dijo admitiendo con una clase de vergüenza genuina, de admitir aquello frente a los tres.

—No puedo creerlo… nunca pensé que Shihiro podría hacer eso— se lamentó Thel con verdadero pesar –Yuto va a lamentar tanto esto…— consideró primero a su ayudante y amigo cercano, pensando en la forma en la que se tomaría la terrible criminalidad de su hermano.

—Bien… es justamente lo que quería escuchar… ahora tenemos al culpable— levantó al peli rosado y lo hizo hincarse —¿No era tan difícil, verdad?— le preguntó mientras que le soltaba las manos –Me imagino que has de saber en dónde puede estar ahora ¿Verdad?— le volvió a preguntar asertivamente, a lo que él únicamente asintió rápidamente –Bien, en ese caso, prosigamos— se levantó y quitó los amarres de las piernas del joven, jalándolo hacia arriba por su camisa.

—¿Para qué quieres saber dónde está? Creo que yo podría encontrarlo y dialogaríamos con él, e incluso con pruebas suficientes, podríamos llamar a la policía— dijo Thel sintiendo conmoción por todo, pero tranquilizándose ultimadamente, pensando en lo que era más correcto proceder legalmente en contra de su colega.

—¿Bromeas? Con un testigo desaparecido es más probable que Salta sea quien termine en prisión— habló el Médico con una obvia carencia de preocupación.

—Cierto, además este es un asunto demasiado personal para meter a las fuerzas de la ley— contestó el Maestro caminando en dirección de la mochila que había dejado sobre la mesa, cerrándola y guardando el arma dentro de su saco, viendo de reojo a Yuma para que no escapara –Además, la bomba estaba colocada para matar a los gemelos al amanecer, si no hay noticia de eso, no sabemos cómo procederá, así que no me arriesgaré a dejar pasar las horas— explicó mientras que iba a su auto y abría la cajuela, metiendo la bolsa allí –Yuma, vendrás conmigo a la localización de Shihiro, ustedes dos, vuelvan a la casa y activen el sistema de seguridad, los llamaré en caso de que sea seguro de nuevo— les advirtió a los dos mientras que empujaba a Yuma en dirección del auto.

—Salta, por favor, no hagas ninguna locura, sólo hace falta dialogar— le pidió con piedad el sacerdote mientras que lo seguía, viendo como el peli rosado se subía al asiento del copiloto y luego como el representante se subía en el del conductor –¡No se necesita que se derrame más sangre…!— le pidió con obvia desesperación.

—Nunca sabrás cuánta sangre es necesaria derramar, hasta que estés protegiendo algo que te importa— le miró con cierta serenidad en respuesta, cerrando la puerta y encendiendo el motor –Len y Rin deben de estar lejos ya, en cuanto sea seguro, ve con ellos— dio este último aviso antes de avanzar sin previo aviso, dejando detrás a sus dos hermanos.

—Muy bien, así que eres todo un drogadicto— dijo el Maestro mientras miraba a Yuma, aun perdido y conmocionado, levantando su manga para buscar el punto en el que se había estado inyectando, solo provocando un instantáneo rechazo –No me sorprende, aunque apuesto a que engañaste a todos los demás— se burló un poco al imaginar la sorpresa que aquello sería para Mizki.

—Usted acaba de asesinar a un hombre como si fuera una clase de animal— respondió el chico con resentimiento –¿Y de pronto yo soy el criminal?— le reclamó partiendo su voz con un alarido, aun sintiéndose lastimado de la garganta.

—¿Esa basura? ¿Escuchaste cómo me hablo?— levantó la voz de manera sarcástica –He tratado con esa clase de porquería desde los diecisiete, eso era lo mejor, y si no acabé contigo allí mismo, es porque aún me eres útil, y porque sería un asunto el tener que tratar tu muerte— admitió tras unos instante –Claro, que no es algo imposible, por eso mismo necesito que me des la localización más segura que tengas de Shihiro— le pidió con poca delicadeza.

—No sé qué clase de solución tiene a esto, pero no quiero formar parte de eso— insistió él inclinándose sobre el tablero, sintiéndose a punto de vomitar.

—Pero estás metido hasta el cuello en esta mierda, ¿Estabas dispuesto a matar a los gemelos?— vio cómo el muchacho se mostraba intensamente arrepentido –Pues bien, digamos que esta es tu deuda, limpia tu porquería, y estaremos a mano— quedó en ese ligero contrato con él, dándole a entender la liberación después de cualquiera que fuera si siguiente tarea.

—¿Entonces decirte donde está Shihiro no será suficiente?— preguntó preocupado internamente, sin querer continuar con la arriesgada campaña que se le prometía poco a poco.

—Es sólo la punta del tempano de hielo, si es que lo consideramos en medidas de esfuerzo— continuó conduciendo por un rato más tras decir aquello, finalmente logrado que Yuma le dijera la posible ubicación de Shihiro, un departamento solitario en un barrio ligeramente pobre a las orillas de la ciudad, en donde según decía, el sacerdote se reunía con un grupo de servidores para poder reunir sus drogas para distribuir el resto del mes. Pasaba que Yuma conocía esa ubicación porque más de una vez había ido en desesperación por una dosis con el sacerdote, y sabía también que podía estar allí, pues sus reservas se habían agotado tras su última compra.

* * *

><p>Al llegar a la calle, Salta aparcó a la orilla de la acera, y sin perder el tiempo, identificó la casa a la que iban, un departamento de un solo piso con ventanas pequeñas a gran altura, y una sola puerta de metal, creyendo que la recordaba por un corto trance. Salió del vehículo y abrió el maletero, pasándole un par de botas a Yuma, junto con una chaqueta gris de tela rasposa y bastante rellena –Cúbrete—le dijo al ver que seguía en su ropa de dormir, para después sacar la bolsa de gimnasio, dejándola en la orilla de la cajuela –Muy bien, este es el plan, tu vas a preguntar por Shihiro, y si te confirman su presencia, entrarás y dejarás que te lleven hasta donde está— señaló la puerta y movió sus dedos simulando pasos –Cuando llegues con él, conversa y pídele que te venda algo por adelantado, y en cuanto escuches que yo entre, ponte contra una esquina— luego de esto, le dio un arma de fuego, una simple semiautomática de nueve milímetros, potente sin duda alguna, como la que usaría un policía americano.<p>

—¿Quieres que participe en una maldita balacera?— preguntó sumamente exasperado, sin poder siquiera sostener el arma en sus manos.

—Sé que sabes usar una de esas, fuiste al campo de tiro con los otros hace un año— le recordó una expedición que habían hecho los vocaloids varones hacía un tiempo en donde habían aprendido a disparar –Se trata de ser inesperado, serás la distracción, y siendo que eres un amigo cercano, no te buscaran para ver si tienes un arma o no, siempre que la ocultes bien, y tu llegada me dará el tiempo de espiar sin tener que ser descubierto— señaló a las ventanas altas del departamento mientras le guardaba el arma en un bolsillo interno que se introducía dentro del relleno de la chaqueta –La idea es, que cuando yo entre tú serás mi apoyo, a esta clase de cosas nunca se llevan muchas armas, y por lo general, solo se involucran unas cuatro o cinco personas— demostró gran conocimiento en el asunto –Quédate en la esquina, y no demuestres hostilidad, hasta que sus defensas se hayan mermado, conociendo a Shihiro, será el último en quedarse resguardado, y será cuando tu podrás actuar y darme apoyo, si es que la cosa se ve fea…— no especificó para quien serían los problemas, pero en ese momento, sacó de la mochila una escopeta SPAS de disparo semiautomático, y un par de cartuchos que metió en su saco.

Yuma estaba a punto de caer al suelo del miedo, sintiendo su respiración intensificarse, y sus piernas debilitarse, de tan solo pensar en que tendría que tomar su vida –Sigo sin saber cómo me he metido en esto…— susurró para sí mismo sintiendo el arma en su bolsillo –Espera… ¿Cómo es que puedes saber que hará el padre Shihiro? ¿Cómo lo conociste?— preguntó inquisitivo ante aquella nueva duda que había logrado salir de pronto a flote.

—No me sorprende tanto como a Thel que nuestro amigo sea un traficante, yo lo introduje a este campo laboral, pero al salir, el prometió que también lo haría, junto a su hermano— comenzó a contar sin dar mucho detalle –Pero su naturaleza no le permitió dejar el negocio, y aprovechó la máscara de sacerdote para hacer de las suyas— contó sin pena ni lamentaciones.

—¿Y qué hay de usted? ¿Ya salió del negocio?— le hizo aquella pregunta honesta, siendo que no dejaba de ver la escopeta que manejaba con facilidad de sus manos, al lado del revolver que sacó de su saco mientras que se quitaba este

—Es imposible salir por completo, pero pago mis favores y me pagan los míos— se puso después un chaleco de color azul metálico, presumiblemente antibalas, por sobre su camisa, y cubriéndose después con el otro saco que llevaba, guardando de nuevo el revólver –Y este es uno de esos asuntos que he de acabar, así que ya tienes tus respuestas, ahora coopera— y dicho esto, volvió a guardar la bolsa y se dirigió al callejón que daba al lado de la casa, asegurándose de que ni hubieran policías en el camino, y dándole una seña a Yuma para que fuera a la puerta, no sin antes decirle –Un chaleco para ti levantaría mucha sospecha— e irse a esconder a las sombras, de manera bastante silenciosa y sigilosa, dejando solo al peli rosado a que fuera a arriesgar su vida, sin la opción de retornar.

No se había tomado el tiempo para pensar en lo que estaba realmente haciendo, ni siquiera en darse cuenta de la forma en la que se le había ordenado hacer las cosas, o como terminaría todo, de pronto se encontraba a punto de dirigirse a un enfrentamiento armado entre gente bastante peligrosa, y que le restarían valor a su vida. Pensó una última vez mientras de manera automática golpeaba la puerta de metal como ya conocía el golpe apropiado para hacerlo. Se alcanzó a tranquilizar en el último de los momentos, respirando con fuerza, y recordando lo buen actor que había sido para esconder parcialmente su adicción a la heroína frente a su prima.

—¿Quién es?— habló una voz ronca detrás de la puerta, siendo fuerte y clara.

—Vengo a ver al padre— respondió Yuma con una calma que no habría podido ser adivinada horas antes, mostrando la mirada seria, sintió que era observado, justamente antes de que la puerta se abriera.

—Es la estrella pop— dijo otra voz menos ronca, en cuanto se abrió la puerta por completo, pudo ver a un trió de sujetos, todos ellos con trajes blancos relucientes, como los del mafioso muerto a manos de Salta minutos antes, pero cada uno con un estilo variable, que iba desde el diseño en general del traje a uno más moderno, hasta tener únicamente el saco y sin camisa. Los tres estaban jugando cartas sobre una pequeña mesa de metal laminado, y apostaban billetes enrollados y joyería, todo eso en el centro de una habitación hecha de bloque de concreto, que tenía dos puertas, la de entrada y una que conducía a otro cuarto más.

—Apresúrate en volver, quiero llevármelo todo de una vez— habló el último del trío, de los cuales no se había pronunciado, el de la voz más torcida pero siendo él el más delgado y bajo

—¡Los mataré si ven mis cartas!— gritó el sujeto que le abrió, siendo él el más pesado de todos –Déjenme revisarlo— y con una sola mano, tomó a Yuma por el cuello y lo puso contra la pared, a lo que el peli rosado entendió aquello como su final, pues no cabía duda que encontraría el arma de fuego en su sudadera, pero tuvo la idea de improvisar.

—¡Suéltame!— respondió a gritos mientras que se lograba zafar del agarre, justamente cuando escudriñaban a la altura de sus caderas —¿Acaso no sabes quién soy?— golpeo contra la pared, diciendo esa frase que siempre había detestado, pasando por lo que se consideraba la primera defensa, quedó frente a la mesa con los otros dos guardias, en intersección con la luz que llegaba del otro cuarto que se extendía en un pasillo a la izquierda.

—Oye, detente hijo de puta— gritó rápidamente el segundo de los guardias, levantándose y casi tumbando la mesa de lámina en su intento de detener al peli rosado.

—¡Yuma!— escuchó el grito de la persona apropiada, Shihiro, quien estaba en aquella otra habitación, vestido con su sotana negra, de notorio contraste con respecto a los otros, sentado en la comodidad de sillón individual, recargando sus pies en un pesado escritorio antiguo de madera negra. A su lado derecho, estaba un sujeto vestido igual que los otros tres de la entrada, contando meticulosamente pilares de billetes agrupados por miles, cerca de donde agrupaban sobres plásticos con polvos de colores claros adentro –Déjenlo en paz, idiotas, que no ven que es un camarada— le habló al grandulón que lo sostenía, a lo que este simplemente lo soltó con una muestra de respeto a la palabra instantánea del sacerdote.

—Shihiro, Muy buenas noches— saludó Yuma con una reverencia tradicional, para después caminar en su dirección con la misma tranquilidad.

—Es un placer recibirte en nuestra guarida— levantó las manos de manera presuntuosa –Espero que ya todo esté en orden, y que esa sea la razón por la cual, para decirme que ya todo está arreglado, y que mis problemas se ha disuelto— juntó sus manos como un especie de rezo.

—Si… así es, está todo hecho, en unas horas, la descendencia Kagamine se habrá reducido, por no decir que acabado— logró hacer que su voz se escuchara burlesca, quizá gracias a los nervios que recorrían su columna y alteraban su respiración.

—Perfecto, eso es un buen trabajo— le gritó a todos los presentes, a lo que los tres guardias que jugaban cartas lo ignoraron y el contador solamente lo miraba con desprecio –No como ese idiota de Akise, que ni siquiera ha llamado, lo puedo ver tirado en un basurero, con la ajuga clavada hasta en los ojos— habló con intenso desprecio por aquel mal hábito de su sicario –Pero no hay que juzgar a todos los adictos de igual manera, miren a Yuma, que pese a tener la sangre llena de sales, polvos y alcohol, ha podido completar su misión— le señaló con dos dedos mientras tomaba un sobre con el mismo producto del que habló.

—Sí, creo que hice un buen trabajo— recibió en sus manos uno de los sobres, lanzado por el clérigo, quien ahora le sonreía, dándose cuenta de que aquello era diez veces más de lo que compraba normalmente, quizá con un valor de medio millón de yens.

—Métetelo todo si es que quieres— le recomendó el padre –Y si me preguntaras, podría ofrecerte más trabajo, necesitamos a una carita como esa en varios encargo— se burló un poco mientras el contador se detenía de tomar los billetes y ahora simplemente se concentraba el ver como proseguía el asunto –Después de lo que ocurrirá en la casa, no solamente los gemelos se verán acabados, toda esa banda de vocaloids se hundirán junto con su representante, incluso la perra mayor, esa tal Miku— se refirió a todos los de la casa, provocando que Yuma se diera cuenta del error que habría cometido, de cómo esto habría hecho más que destruir a una familia incestuosa, sino también haber perjudicado a quienes consideraba sus amigos, e incluso su prima, a quien valuaba más que a todos.

—No tengo intención en seguir con esto— respondió el peli rosado molesto, lanzando el pequeño sobre plástico sobre el escritorio y empujando los demás –Ni menos de hacer más tratos con usted… ahora quiero estar limpio— dijo con la mayor seriedad hasta el momento. Miró fugazmente por sobre el escritorio a espaldas del sacerdote, viendo que pasaba una sombra por detrás, averiguando por deducción que ese debía de ser Salta.

—¡Óyeme…!— le respondió Shihiro comenzando a enfadarse –Me debes la maldita vida, punk de mierda y no voy a dejar que…— pero se silenció al notar algo curioso en su sudadera —¿Qué es lo que traes allí?— preguntó sin perder tiempo, girando por su escritorio y lanzándose a la rápida caza del peli rosado.

—No tengo nada— se defendió Yuma, sabiendo que quizá ya había visto algo que lo hiciera sospechar, pero manteniéndose a raya de él, esperando a que Salta entrara por la puerta y erradicara a los guardias.

—¡Idiotas, lo dejaron pasar sin esculcarlo!— gritó Shihiro con fuerza, provocando que todos los otros hombres se alertaran y se levantara, a excepción del contador, quien sacó rápidamente de su saco un arma de fuego.

—¡No tengo nada!— se volvió a defender, soltándose del agarre del sacerdote mientras que metía su mano a la sudadera por la parte de adentro, pero descubría dolorosamente que el arma estaba atorada en su chaqueta, provocando una escena embarazosa para él en lo que trataba de sacarla, siendo emboscado con fuerza por el trío de la otra sala, quienes lo tumbaron e hicieron que se golpeara la mandíbula contra el escritorio, desmayándose.

* * *

><p>Era la tercera vez en esa noche que caía dormido, y por tercera vez, despertaba sintiéndose en declive. Pero nada a como lo era ahora. Debían de ser ya las cuatro de la mañana, y ahora estaba ya no en una cama, ni menos en una cómoda y tranquila cajuela.<p>

Ahora se encontraba en un sótano hecho de bloque de concreto de pared a pared, lleno de cobijas, barriles y una sola luz que colgaba del techo. Estaba sentado en una silla vieja de madera, contra su voluntad, atado de los pies a las patas y de las manos al respaldo de la misma, quedando sus brazos sujetos a este, además de tener la boca cubierta por una cinta metálica.

—Me toca a mí— escuchó la voz del más delgado de los guardias de la casa, riéndose mientras que soltaba un fuerte golpe con su puño a la cara de Yuma, dejándole marcada la mejilla con un fuerte moretón a la silueta de sus anillos de oro, aunque de cualquier manera, una marca más se sumaba, al lado de un ojo morado que se cerraba por sí mismo, y un corte debajo de la barbilla por la caída contra el escritorio.

—Fue un buen golpe— respondió otro de los guardaespaldas, a quien el peli rosado reconocía como el "intermedio" en estatura y peso, el cual golpeo a un lado de sus costillas con una tabla dura que llevaba desde hace rato, provocando que el aire saliera de sus pulmones con fuerza a través de su nariz, casi provocando que se desmayara de nuevo.

—¡Maldito imbécil, tenías que traicionarme!— gritó Shihiro mientras que estaba del otro lado de la habitación, juntando lo que había quedado de polvo en varias bolsas, preparándose para irse –Puedo imaginar al maldito hijo de puta de Salta dándote el arma para que vinieras aquí y nos distrajeras— se volvió hacia él en lo que el más bajo de los guardias volvía a golpearlo con la palma en la frente, con la intensión de despertarlo.

—Tranquilo, padre, este tipo no nos volverá a molestar— habló el segundo guardia mientras le golpeaba en la rodilla con fuerza, provocando el Yuma soltara un alarido de dolor y se doblara, sintiendo como si sus ojos fueran a salirse de sus cuencas a causa de esto. Por un instante, pasó por la mente de Yuma, que después aquel había sido el último día en el que caminaba, todo a causa de ese golpe, y del intenso dolor que transmitió por todo su sistema nervioso.

—No es que nos vuelva a molestar, es que ya nos ha molestado— sujetó el cabello rosado del Vocaloid mientras agitaba su cabeza –El pobre descerebrado no pensó cuando decidió contarle a su "Maestro" acerca de la bomba, y no pensó en lo que le pasaría ni a él ni a su prima una vez que nos enteráramos— lo jaló fuertemente hacia abajo, para después soltarlo con violencia.

—Jefe, ya terminamos de buscar— se escuchó la voz del más gordo y grande de todos, entrando por la única puerta de metal, empujándola con fuerza y causando que chocara contra la pared de bloque, siendo seguido de cerca por el otro guardia, el que había estado contando el dinero –No encontramos a nadie, ni nada fuera de lugar— afirmó mientras que colocaba sobre la mesa en la que Shihiro estaba acumulando todo, el rifle de alto calibre, mismo que el otro sujeto recargó despreocupadamente en la esquina.

—Eso no es posible… ¡Salta debe de estar cerca…!— exclamó de desesperación e impotencia el sacerdote –Debieron de haber buscado bien, en cada callejón, en cada azotea, podría estar en cualquier lugar— siguió insistiendo y dándole prioridad a ese asunto, como si sus vidas dependieran de ellos. Y quizá si lo hacía.

—Le dijimos a nuestros chicos que mantuvieran los ojos abiertos, y algunos dijeron que vieron a un sujeto alto saliendo del auto junto con este bastardo— avisó el más gordo mientras que se acercaba a ver a Yuma, el cual el ese mismo instante era golpeado en la cara con la tabla de sujeto mediano, lo que le provocaba una gran risa al contador, quien se había sentado en un sillón viejo que tenían cerca de la pared contraria a la mesa en donde acumulaban las drogas.

—Estamos hablando de un maldito agente entrenado por los rusos, por supuesto que va a ser indetectable— el padre bajó la voz al decir aquello –Si no lo hemos visto, es porque eso quiere— miró después todo lo que le quedaba, ocurriéndosele una idea que ayudaría a acabar con todo el asunto de una buena vez –Si Salta no quiere salir, entonces supongo que lo haremos salir— tomó el rifle que habían dejado en la mesa y se encargó de colocarle una correa para colgárselo en el hombro y portarlo él mismo –Nobu, llama a los masako, necesitamos fuerza bruta, haremos una visita a la casa de los vocaloids— se aseguró de que su arma tuviera munición suficiente.

—Perfecto— rio el sujeto al que habían llamado, el contador, levantándose del sillón y buscando su celular entre un montón de otras cosas tiradas al lado del mueble. Pero en cuanto Yuma escuchó aquello, no pudo evitar aterrarse por lo que esa orden quería decir, moviéndose alocadamente, intentando llamar la atención del clérigo, casi ignorando los puñetazos que estaba recibiendo.

—¿Escuchaste eso? Vamos a ir por tus amiguitos— Le dijo hablándole al oído –Su hubieras pensado, la cosa hubiera sido rápida, se habría acabado con una simple explosión ¡Boom! Y nada más— vio como los otros tres sujetos se reían de él –Pero ahora, vamos a prolongar las cosas, no solo para los gemelos, sino para todos… en especial para tu querida prima, pero no te preocupes, que mis compañeros le darán un trato agradable— vio entonces como aquellos tres sujetos simplemente se carcajeaban de él, comenzando a temer realmente por su prima y por el terrible final que pudieran darle. Sólo pensar que por su culpa la fueran a lastimar, le hacía revolver el estómago, pero a la vez recobrar algo de fuerza, más las ataduras en sus muñecas y sus pies se lo impedían, sin mencionar que su rodilla dolía tanto que no podría apoyarla en el suelo por más adrenalina que se inyectara en su sistema –En cuanto a ti… lamento decirlo, pero hasta aquí termina tu participación en esta historia, espero que tus fans no te extrañen— y de manera sarcástica, le dio un beso en la frente, tan solo un ligero instante antes de levantarse.

—Jefe, los masako no contestan, creo que hay mucha interferencia o simplemente no tienen el número activado— se molestó aquel que había sido llamado Nobu por el clérigo, tirando el celular a un lado, despreciando a la vez a aquellos aliados incomunicados con un par más de insultos en voz baja.

—Bien, entonces tendremos que ir a buscarlos antes de ir, nos queda de pasada, tomen sus cosas— se acercó a la mesa de nuevo, comenzando a abrir la sotana para quitársela y ponerse algo más blindado.

—Bueno, supongo que llegué tarde para la diversión— dijo el sujeto más gordo de todos, sacando de su chaqueta una pistola automática, apuntándola a la cara de Yuma, mirando en su otra mano una navaja de afeitar que había preparado desde antes para sus viles propósitos con el cautivo.

—No hay problema, pueden divertirse con él, nosotros dos iremos a hacer la visita a nuestros amigos los vocaloids— señaló al tipo sentado en el sofá, quien se removió con fastidio.

—¡Perfecto!— Exclamó el sujeto enorme bajando el arma y sacando con la otra mano la navaja, sacando el filo con presunción —Que les parece si jugamos a un pequeño juego con nuestro invitado— a lo que los demás animaron a que continuara con el juego de tortura que planeaba hacer –Empezaremos por unas parodias, parodiaremos películas americanas— anunció a todos mientras que se acercaba el filo de la navaja a la cara de Yuma –¿Puedes saber cual es esta película?— le hizo un corte rápido en la parte baja de la barbilla, habiendo una herida con suma facilidad, causando un grito incontenible por parte de la víctima —¡Exacto, es "Perros de Reserva"!— exclamó mientras que se le acercaba más, sujetándolo de un oído –Si no la has visto, esto será nuevo para ti— en ese instante, comenzó a cortar pasar la navaja por sobre la parte que unía su oído a su cabeza, ahora causando que el cautivo entrara en pánico y se sacudiera, evitando que se efectuara el corte.

—Oye, quiero jugar a parodiar otra película— dijo el sujeto bajo, con una sonrisa verdaderamente maliciosa que quedaba a la precisión con su cara filosa –Quiero hacer "Pulp Fiction"— rio al decir aquello, provocando una carcajada en los otros dos guardias, pensando en lo que se aproximaría con aquella declaración, aparentemente, ya antes hecho por él.

—¡Esa fue muy buena!— se distrajo el guardia más pesado en su tarea de cercenar, con tal de alabar la broma de su amigo, girando su cuerpo y quedando de vista frente a la puerta abierta, viendo tardíamente una figura sombría allí.

De pronto, la risa y la calma fueron destrozadas por el sonido de estallido fuerte bastante fuerte, como algo que explota dentro de un bote, seguido por una ligera llamarada que apenas fue visible para quienes se encontraban más cerca. Desde la puerta, Yuma pudo con su único ojo bueno, como esa figura se esclarecía lentamente, y revelaba al Maestro, con su chaleco antibalas, cargando aquella escopeta recargada contra su hombro, mirando ferozmente al interior del sótano.

En ese mismo instante, el sujeto gordo se estremeció violentamente, y su pecho explotó, saltando sangre por todas partes mientras sus costillas superiores eran destrozadas por el impacto, pulverizando al instante su corazón, y causando que algunos cuantos perdigones salían del otro lado de su espalda, manchando su saco blanco y la pared detrás de él con decenas de manchas rojas.

El grito de sorpresa y terror se escuchó saliendo de su garganta, al lado de una torrente de sangre, mientras que Yuma se aterraba, el enorme guardia se precipitó en total agonía sobre él, aplastándolo con su enorme peso muerto, provocando que la silla se rompiera bajo el peso de ambos.

Tan pronto como se dio el primer disparo, Shihiro se lanzo de espaldas contra la mesa, tumbándola para crear un parapeto improvisado, justamente al momento en el que el segundo disparo hacía volar lo que habría sobre la mesa por los aires, al lado de astillas de madera desprendidas del grosor de la mesa y de trozos diminutos del muro a sus espaldas, pero sobreviviendo ileso, pero atorando su rifle con la correa.

El otro sujeto, el contador, hizo similar, pero sin recibir un disparo que casi lo aniquilara, más se reguardó tirando el sofá y colocándose detrás de él, mientras intentaba alcanzar desesperadamente su rifle.

Aquel segundo disparo, lanzado apenas al momento en el que el arma le permitió disparar, fue alerta suficiente para los otros dos torturadores, quienes se levantaron presurosos a sacar sus armas ocultas en sus sacos. Pero tan pronto como el sujeto medio intentó dar un paso para alcanzar a Salta, aún con el arma en su bolsillo, recibió un tiro en la rodilla, lo que partió la espinilla, provocando que cayera al suelo y se golpeara la cabeza contra el concreto, mientras que el otro, ya habiendo sacado su arma, iba en pleno proceso de apuntarla contra el tirador, justamente en el instante en el que recibió el disparo en la mano que portaba el arma, lanzándola contra por los aires, volando los huesos y la carne al lado de los anillos de oro.

Pero Salta pasó demasiado tiempo al descubierto, provocando que tan pronto como pudo, Shihiro sujetó el rifle liberado de la correa, y comenzó a disparar en dirección al Maestro, pero este giró y de un instante al otro, desapareciendo en el lado derecho del umbral de la puerta, justamente antes de que el clérigo bañara la puerta a tiros sin miramiento, tratando de vengar a sus trabajadores caídos.

El sujeto llamado Nobu, quien había estado detrás del sofá, alcanzó finalmente su arma, tomándola con una sola mano para después disparar sin cuidado alguno, provocando el mismo efecto que su jefe causaba, pero impactando en el proceso el cadáver del más grande de todos los guardias, quien seguía encima de Yuma.

El clérigo vació por completo su cargador, viendo con ira como aquello le había hecho perder los estribos y colocarse en una situación de terrible desventaja estratégica. Se volvió a agachar, buscando más cargadores llenos, poniéndose casi pecho, encontrando uno rápidamente, justamente en el momento en el que su compañero había gastado todas sus balas; En lo que casi instantáneamente, se escuchó otro disparo de escopeta, y esta vez, Shihiro perdió por completo la orientación, al momento en el que la madera de la mesa que tenía a su lado, estallaba en un destrozo de astillas y grandes pedazos que salían volando en su dirección, a causa de un tiro fallido por parte de Salta.

El maestro volvió a apuntar, ahora a su derecha, al sofá que se encontraba volteado, disparando otra vez con la esperanza de traspasarlo, pero sólo logró hacer gritar al sujeto que se escondía detrás de este, provocando que tirara al suelo su arma de reposición. Fue en ese instante en el que vio que los otros dos guardias aún se arrastraban, uno de ellos, el más corto de todos, estaba de hecho hincado, viendo el hueso quebrado que había quedado de su muñeca cercenada por el tiro, y finalizó su destino al recibir un tiro en la parte baja del abdomen, resultando muerto casi de manera instantánea. El otro, el de estatura media, quien ya hacía casi desmayado por el disparo en la rodilla, vio solamente como el cañón del arma apuntaba a su cabeza, justamente antes de que se disparara y convirtiera su cabeza en un puré inservible de materia gris y sangre con extra de trozos de cráneo, y manchando el suelo de una extensa alfombra carmesí.

De nuevo, aquello le tomó mucho tiempo, y para el momento de la segunda ejecución, Shihiro ya había recargado, por lo cual comenzó a disparar de nuevo, logrando hacer que Salta se retirara a cubierto.

—Bastardo, ¡Hasta aquí llegaste!— le gritó mientras saltaba su muro improvisado y comenzaba a disparar de manera lenta y siempre apuntando, pasando y saltando los cadáveres y llegando hasta la entrada, la cual cruzó y continuó disparando en dirección a las escaleras, creyendo haber impactado al militar retirado, pero únicamente viendo su sombra hacia arriba, dispuesto a seguirla. Pero el otro único mafioso sobreviviente se levantó, cargando solo su pistola, llevándola en mano con temor, sin estar muy dispuesto a seguir a su líder, quedándose a pasos de la puerta mientras que este se engatusaba en el final de las escaleras.

Pero Yuma no estaba acabado, en ese momento, había ya logrado retirar al gran guardia que había muerto sobre él, sorpresivamente, deslizándolo a un lado sin que se dieran cuenta, y quitando la sangre que estaba sobre él, volvió de pronto su instinto, al menos el de supervivencia, logrando liberar las ataduras de sus manos, que se habían desecho por el rompimiento de la madera en la que estaban hechas.

Entonces miró el arma de uno de sus atacantes, otra pistola semiautomática, más larga, más oscura y más cerca que cualquier otra, así que arrastrándose mientras que el otro sujeto atendía a los gritos del sacerdote, finalmente logró poner su mano izquierda sobre ella. Tan pronto como puso la mano sobre el plástico y el metal, pensó tan rápido como pudo, levantándose con ayuda de sus manos, aun no tan adoloridas; pero aquel movimiento atrajo la atención del guardia restante.

—¿Qué?— se preguntó el sujeto al verlo levantarse, sin esperarlo —¡Miserable!— gritó apuntando su arma contra él, pero Yuma fue más veloz, y apenas y logrando apuntarle, presionó el gatillo, recordando lo poco que sabía de las armas de fuego, liberando una ráfaga de balas que fulminó a ese sujeto en más de una parte del cuerpo, cayendo en un nuevo charco de su propia sangre.

—¡No!— gritó desesperadamente Shihiro, bajando las escaleras y corriendo contra Yuma, quien intentó por primera vez levantarse, apoyándose en su pierna lastimada, pero sintiendo un agudo dolor desde el centro del hueso, y un sentir como el de una rama partiéndose con su propio peso, volviendo a caer en sus rodillas. – ¡Miserable!— gritó al verlo intentando apuntarle, golpeándolo con la culata de su arma en la cara, causándole que cayera sobre su espalda.

El dolor fue demasiado para ese momento, el último golpe le había hecho llegar al límite de su resistencia, sin causarle de nuevo un desmayo, sino causándole que simplemente se quedara rendido en el suelo. Justamente, al momento en el que Shihiro giró sobre su cuerpo, manteniendo su guardia contra la puerta, rodeando rápidamente el cuerpo de Yuma, para después apuntarle y disponerse a disparar. Pero justamente cuando ya todo se había perdido para el joven Vocaloid, y quizá sin que él mismo se diera cuenta, el clérigo percibió movimiento frente a él, fuera de lo normal, vio pasar una sombra rápidamente, por lo que levantando el cañón del árma, acribilló a aquello de donde percibía movimiento. Muchos disparos pasaron por el umbral, pero la mayoría chocó contra la cobertura, pero uno solo impactó al Maestro, causando que chocara contra la pared de sus espaldas, tirando su escopeta mientras que aquella misma pared quedaba con una mancha luminosa de sangre.

Se mostró nervioso ante aquel disparo, pero sin estar seguro de la victoria, siguió en guardia, en la misma posición que antes, preparado para un asalto final. Así, tras un rápido malabar, tomó la pistola con la mano izquierda, apuntándole a la cara a Yuma, y con el rifle de asalto a la puerta, sosteniéndolo con una sola mano, y recargándola la culata en su hombro derecho.

Pasaron unos segundos en todo aquel proceso, y despertando cada vez más en cada segundo, Yuma pudo escuchar el sonido de un goteo llegando a lo lejos, de entre toda la muerte convulsionante de a su alrededor, aquel sonido llegaba de manera más clara.

—¡Sé que sigues allí!— gritó Shihiro colocando su pie sobre el Vocaloid, —Sal de una maldita vez, acabemos con esto, ¡Ya!— le exigió a gritos, raspando su voz al hacerlo, escuchando ahora algunos cuantos pasos, pero sin ver al Maestro salir de su posición.

—¿Quieres que salga?— preguntó con voz tranquila el atacante –Sabes cómo terminará todo si salgo, los dos los sabemos, así que si quieres que termine así, tan solo vuelve a pedirlo— continuó hablando, incluso percibiéndose cierta presunción en la voz tranquila que usaba, más incluso que la que utilizaba con los vocaloids.

—Con una sola mano, no puedes sostener un arma— respondió furioso ante su presunción, siendo notorio como temblaba su mano izquierda, la que apuntaba a Yuma.

—Yo revolucioné el tiroteo a dos manos— se escuchó su revólver siendo recargado –Tendrás que esperar treinta años en ese mismo lugar si es que esperas a que la edad me detenga— se notaba como su voz se engrosaba más y más.

—Bien, pues duplico el reto— pateó a Yuma de nuevo, provocando un alarido de dolor –Sal de una buena vez, quiero ver como fracasas, intentando salvar a vida de esta basura, sabes que no puedes ser tan rápido— fue ralentizando su voz mientras que se concentraba más en la salida, dispuesto a terminar con la vida del peli rosado en cuanto viera el más mínimo movimiento inusual.

—¿Yuma?— Escuchó la voz algo sorprendida del representante –Mátalo, no me interesa, se ha vuelto más una carga que cualquier otra cosa ¿Acaso has visto sus ventas?— comenzó a criticar y a menospreciar la vida del peli rosado, mientras que este solamente intentaba recordar la excusa que solía dar cuando este tema era recurrente, de que su voz no era del aprecio de todos, pero en ese mismo instante, su boca seguía cubierta por la cinta –O es más, mátalo, únelo al club de los 27, será mejor para mi, lo convertirías en un mártir, sus ventas y sus fans aumentarían en millones, incluso si no hubieran escuchado su música mientras vivía, agotarán sus discos, sacaremos recopilaciones y memoriales, hazme ese maldito favor— replicó ahora con un tono de voz por completo llevado, ofensivo a más no poder en contra del joven que yacía tirado y en riesgo de morir en cualquier instante, lo que indignó por completo a Shihiro.

—Maldito enfermo…— respondió incrédulo el clérigo, aún apuntando —No has cambiado nada… la vida humana sigue sin significar nada para ti, si no es parte de tus propósitos…— se mostró más asqueado que de alguna forma con la intensión de sonar irónico o sarcástico.

—Él se lo buscó, aceptó sin cuestionar de alguna manera tu orden de matar a los gemelos— insistió sin mucho ánimo de llevar a su muerte al joven cantante, quien seguía demasiado aterrado para siquiera intentar quitarse la cinta de la boca.

—¿Y acaso los gemelos no se lo buscaron? ¿Acaso no sabían que se buscaban más de una clase de odio si se ponían a hacer sus aberraciones?— preguntó seguidamente con la voz rasposa que ahora lo identificaba —Dime si es que de verdad piensas que esto eliminará todos los problemas de los incestuosos ¿O piensas que de pronto se acabará el odio contra el incesto? Detrás de mí hay decenas más de personas quienes están tan dispuestas como yo a tomar cartas en el asunto— conversó con una risa a medias saliendo de con su voz, estando seguro hasta de la última de sus sentencias.

—¡Esto no se trata de los gemelos!— estalló finalmente el Maestro, elevando su voz como pocas veces lo habría hecho, dispuesto a tomar la palabra –Se trata de tu maldita disposición de quitarle la vida a cualquier persona inocente, tuya y de ese afeminado cobarde a tus pies—dio su reclamó con la apropiada ira en su voz.

—Tú jamás fuiste diferente— criticó de vuelta –Cuando me dejaste libre, dijiste que dejarías que yo errara por mi camino, y que hiciera cuanto quisiera, tal y como tu erraste en tu época ¿O acaso de pronto tus matanzas son más limpias sólo porque te las ordenó el gobierno?— continuó preguntando, intentando hartarlo, como al parecer ya había ocurrido antes, todo con tal de hacerlo perder.

—No es solamente saber matar… algo que has demostrado, sino de tu cobardía, no solo por actuar escudándote con tu misión divina, sino creer que eres de alguna forma estás a salvo de todo mal, mientras actúes por tus convicciones— pronunció lentamente en contestación, aún sin mostrarse, sin siquiera moverse un poco –Pero tienes que estar dispuesto a perder la vida, cuanto estás dispuesto a quitarla— fue como su contestación final, para después dejar paso a un silencio de penumbra, casi intervenido solamente por la terrible escena llena de cadáveres por doquier.

Shihiro miró hacia abajo, y miró a Yuma con una mirada burlesca, como intentando compartir su incredulidad a las palabras del Maestro –Ahora resulta… que todo se trata de tu estúpida regla… de tu moralidad artificial— gritó en plena ofensa e incomprensión –Pues bien, tú estás dispuesto ¡Yo estoy dispuesto!— golpeó un par de veces su propio pecho con el arma de la mano derecha, afirmando su valentía, antes de volver a apuntarla a la cabeza rosada de Yuma –Así que sal de una vez, demuéstrame tu disposición y tu honor, maldito viejo…— pero justamente en la mitad de su oración, una bala salió disparada de un punto imperceptible de la pared, impactándolo entre los ojos, causándole la muerte instantánea, y deteniendo su mano de que terminara de presionar el gatillo y ejecutar a Yuma.

El disparo había salido del revólver de Salta, y había traspasado el muro de bloque de concreto que había resistido a los disparos de los rifles. Quizá hubiera sido un punto débil del mismo muro, aunque Yuma jamás pudo percatarse de si aquel disparo había hecho su propio camino de salida. Unos segundos después de la caída del mismo líder de aquella pequeña banda, el Maestro salió de su cobertura, con el brazo derecho colgado y ensangrentado, mientras que en su otra mano sostenía firmemente su arma, caminando con casualidad por el sótano, miró a su alrededor, y observó rápidamente el resultado del tiroteo, percatándose de la otra víctima que no había caído a sus manos, sino a las del Vocaloid, confirmando su repentina muerte a manos de este.

—Fue una buena matanza…— habló lentamente el mayor mientras se acercaba a Yuma y retiraba la cinta de su boca, provocando que este escupiera sangre, piel e inclusive una muela –No cabe duda en que diste una buena pelea, al menos por tu parte— observó al otro tipo que se encontraba tirado en el suelo, el que había sido víctima de Yuma, aún tratando como si nada sus propias heridas mientras que hacía que hacía que el peli rosa se levantara.

—¡¿Tenía que esperar a que me capturaran?!— gritó iracundo, a todo lo que sus lastimados pulmones podían dar –Me estuvieron torturando… pudieron haberme violado y asesinado…— siguió quejándose mientras que lentamente comenzaba a sentir el dolor en su rodilla y se retorcía mientras se sujetaba la parte que sentía, se había roto.

—Para ser sincero, esperaba a que fueras tomado de rehén de todos modos, aunque no tenía contemplado que se dieran cuenta de que era justamente yo, el asunto se puso complicado con eso…— confesó mientras que miraba a los que habían caído, sin dar pista de que aquello saliera de sus planes.

—Maldito desgraciado…— gimió adolorido el peli rosado mientras que se inclinaba a un lado por el dolor, observando algo que permanecería en sus pesadillas por años —¡Se sigue moviendo!— gritó al ver el cuerpo del padre temblando como si comenzara a convulsionarse.

—¿Eso?— respondió Salta mirándolo con desprecio, para luego acercarse a este y comenzar a pisar su cabeza —¡Deja de moverte!— exclamó mientras en cada palabra volvía a pisar con fuerza, causando que el cadáver se sacudiera violentamente en cada una, hasta que al fin le pareció suficiente para acabar con las últimas señales de su sistema nervioso –Listo— dio por terminada su última tarea.

—Maldito enfermo…— fue la única respuesta que estaba dispuesto a dar el chico, sintiendo que su dolor se calmaba momentáneamente mientras que su dolor de cabeza iba en aumento.

—Cualquiera de estos tipos se hubiera alegrado de acabar contigo de manera similar, da gracias de que terminé con ellos…— se movió a ver la mesa destrozada, tras la cual había un montón de polvo blanco en pequeños montículos agrupados y casi deshechos, al lado de algunas cuantas balas regadas por doquier –Ya lo dije, no hubiera sido un problema para mí el haber dejado que te acabaran— su voz se escuchó como una clase de disculpa, mirando a un lado de su brazo, viendo como seguía sangrando.

—Al parecer no fue un verdadero problema… viendo que solamente sufrió una herida, pero dejó cinco cadáveres por aquí— miró con desánimo a su alrededor. Mirando de nuevo la herida, se preguntaba cómo había podido cometer el error de permitirse alcanzar por un disparo, aunque más tarde en sus días venideros, y recordando todo aquello, llegaría a la deducción de que el descuido del Maestro fue más que nada a causa del riesgo en el que él mismo encontró, justamente cuando Shihiro estaba a punto de ejecutarlo, pues bien hubiera podido Salta, encargarse del clérigo con más facilidad su no hubiera corrido para salvarlo a él.

—Solamente cuatro…— intervino en la seguridad de sus palabras –Planeabas tomar la vida de una familia antera esta noche… pero al final solo tomaste la vida de un hombre culpable— señaló al cadáver deshecho del contador, que parecía ser el cual conservaba la mayoría de su forma

—No deseo que me recuerde eso— contestó con evidente culpabilidad en su voz, sintiendo sus manos temblorosas al recordar el instante en el que decidió jalar el gatillo, percatándose de la facilidad que había tenido el quitarle la vida a alguien, de pronto sintiendo aquello como si hubiera sido un accidente –De hecho, no quiero que volvamos a recordar esto nunca más— elevó la voz con un obvio deje de incomodidad, como si aquello hubiera sido un accidente del cual él había sido el causante.

—No hay problema…— contestó el Maestro como si comprendiera el repentino trauma en el que le hacía entrar en convertirse en un asesino –No tienes que recordar nada de lo que ocurrió— entonces comenzó a acercarse por detrás, tan solo para después tomarlo de la mandíbula, colocándole la palma de su única mano buena sobre la boca, y provocando que aspirara todo el polvo blanco que llevaba entre sus dedos.

Yuma intentó contenerse al agarre, pero la mano aprisionó tu cabeza, y el pánico pronto le hizo inhalar todo el polvo, sin poder poner más oposición. Aquello le hizo efecto rápido, y de sentir una quemazón en las heridas de su nariz, pasó a sentir como su cuerpo entero caía en efecto de aquella sustancia. Era muy probablemente alguna clase de heroína, e inhalándola sin disolverla, y de manera tan directa, le causó pronto que su mirada se pusiera en blanco, el tiempo en su cabeza se aceleró, y sus oídos chillaron con fuerza, mientras que sus músculos convulsionaban y le hacían caer desmayado, solamente percibió unas últimas palabras, una especie de sentencia de muerte, en la cual su final se vería afectado por la suerte. Sintió su respiración alterarse ahora por las gotas de sangre que comenzaban a salir de su nariz y luego, por última vez en aquella madrugada, perdió el conocimiento.

* * *

><p>Todos aquellos sucesos, desde la pequeña reunión en la mansión, hasta el final del tiroteo, habían tenido lugar en un espacio y en un tiempo que ahora parecían distantes, fríos, y completamente hostiles, más por lo que aguardaba en el futuro, y por lo que le gritaba en sus entrañas, que las verdaderas compañías o palabras en las que se había visto envuelto.<p>

Yuma había sobrevivido a lo que sería una de las más terroríficas y surrealistas noches de su vida.

No fue sino hasta las dos de la tarde, que su memoria reanudó la marcha, incluso habiendo estado unas horas antes consiente, los recuerdos eran apenas existentes, siendo su última escena nítida el instante en el que pretendía inyectarse, estando al lado de su amigo Lu, en su casa, justamente antes de que alguien golpeara la puerta, y su amigo la fuera a abrir. Ahora se encontraba recostado, sentía la comodidad en todo su cuerpo, aunque lo primero que le llamaba la atención era el sabor a sangre en su boca, sentía adormecida la lengua, tras haberla intentado mover un poco. Aquel sentir le dio curiosidad, y comenzó a mover su brazo, tan solo levantándolo, percatándose de la enorme libertad que tenía ahora. Fue un paso más adelante, levantándose, pero manteniéndose con los ojos cerrados, dando este último paso de manera casi automática, al escuchar un ruido difuso a su lado izquierdo.

—Primo… ¡Primo!— escuchó una voz femenina muy familiar hablándole, para después sentir que le abrazaban con fuerza, casi doblándolo de nuevo a la cama –¡Al fin despiertas!— la escuchó llorando sobre su hombro mientras que una risa alegre comenzaba a hacerse notar por sobre el llanto.

Mizki le estaba abrazando, y por la manera en la que lloraba, había estado bastante preocupada por él, aquello no era difícil de deducir, más todo aparte de ella lo era, pues se encontraba en una habitación de paredes blancas, como su cama, como su bata, y como todo lo demás a lo que su vista alcanzaba, aunque pensó por un instante que había perdido la vista, no fue hasta que vio a colores nítidos el rostro de su prima, tan cerca del suyo, que volvió a estar en todos su sentidos.

—Me tenías muy preocupada— habló ella lentamente mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas –Sabes muy bien como me pongo cuando te metes en problemas… y aún así lo haces— por unos instantes su voz tristeza superó a la alegría, y nuevamente las lágrimas brotaron incontrolablemente, consolándose tan solo con volver a abrazar su cuerpo inerte.

—Perdóname— fue su primera respuesta, algo que estaba tan acostumbrado a responderle ante los regaños maternales que le realizaba ella, que ciertamente podía sentirlo como una clase de lema personal –No sé qué pasó… no recuerdo nada…— fue aquella tan solo una verdad a medias, pues no hacía más que recordar es, a medias, y aún si se hubiera esforzado en ese instante, no habría podido averiguar mucho más de lo que le había ocurrido, no sin algún apoyo.

—Claro que no, idiota— se volvió ella agresiva por unos instantes –Tuviste una sobredosis, estabas convulsionándote cuando el Maestro te encontró— le miró ahora con ojos llenos de ira y de dolor, no como si se tratase de algo imperdonable, pero definitivamente un asunto del cual ella no se olvidaría en mucho tiempo.

—¿El Maestro?— preguntó con sus recuerdos reordenándose a medias —¿Dónde está el Maestro?— preguntó quizá un poco más preocupado, pero sintiendo una gran curiosidad que requería satisfacer en ese mismo instante, algo que le contaría si es que todo era verdad o no.

—El Maestro está allá afuera…— apuntó a una enorme ventana que había pasado desapercibida todo el tiempo, debido al ángulo en el que se encontraba al estar dormido, en donde se encontraba el Maestro hablando con tranquilidad con el Médico mientras ambos miraban dentro del cuarto, como si discutieran acerca de las novedades, fijándose más claramente en él, se dio cuenta de que llevaba una férula en el brazo, mientras este mismo se sostenía con bandas alrededor de su hombro y cuello –Se cayó por las escaleras cuando recién despertaba en la mañana, al parecer Gakupo la dejó allí— vio como su primo ponía una corta y rápida sonrisa y una risita salía de manera natural –Cuando me di cuenta de que no estabas en tu cuarto, en la madrugada, le hablé apresurada, y por suerte estaba despierto… el fue a buscarte a la casa de Lu, y te encontró en el callejón, todo golpeado, sangrando y con sobredosis— volvió a oscurecer su voz mientras que se mostraba seria –Cuando hablé por teléfono con Lu, el me dijo que lo último que recordaba, eran a unos sujetos entrando a la fuerza a su casa… supuso que te conocían y que ellos te dejaron así— acarició su mejilla con preocupación.

—Eso fue lo último que recordé…— se mostró él de manera similarmente concernida, intentando conversarse lo más posible de que eso era lo que había en su memoria, y no el verdadero recuerdo que comenzó a tener al preciso momento en el que había visto al Maestro.

—Ya no importa lo que pasó… dijeron que pudiste haber muerto— volvió ella a mostrarse concernida –El Maestro dijo que estabas muy lastimado, como si te hubiera pasado un auto encima— volteó a ver rápidamente su pierna, tacando un poco en su muslo, apenas siendo percibido por el peli rosado –Por ahora… no podrás caminar, pero el Médico dijo que en un mes o quizá menos, con terapia y ayuda, podrías regresar a bailar— le anunció animadamente, como si aquello fuera lo mejor que le podría pasar tras aquella traumática experiencia.

Justamente en ese instante, la puerta se abrió, entrando el médico, sosteniendo unos cuantos papeles en un sujetador mientras que seguía hablando tranquilamente con su hermano, quien se quedó afuera del cuarto –Y recuerda, no muevas el brazo, y no hagas tus acrobacias raras— le regañó rápidamente como si eso lo hiciera siempre.

—Pues primero que nada, debería de decirle a Meiko…— Y se volteó al final del pasillo, tomando aire rápidamente —¡Que no se quede tirada como cerdo en medio de las escaleras!— gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡Pues primero dígale a Gakupo que me lleve a mi cuarto si eso es lo que promete!— se escuchó un grito de regreso de la castaña, que parecía igual de molesta por aquella caída, que de pronto tenía bastante historia en esa mañana.

—¡Ca… cállate!— se escuchó al samurái respondiendo con nerviosismo en su voz —¡¿Qué no vez que intento hablar con Luka para que regrese?!— se escuchó su voz bastante verídica.

—¡Cállense todos!— gritó ahora Luki, más molesto que todos los demás, al parecer estando bastante ocupado, tanto que ni siquiera se decidió a continuar gritando el resto de lo que diría, con tal de no molestar más a su hermana, con quien al parecer, él y el pelo morado, platicaban por medio de una video—llamada.

—Da igual… nos veremos después— terminó la discusión el Maestro, caminando al pasillo mismo por el que había gritado, quizá yéndose a descansar. Después de eso, el Médico entró normalmente al cuarto en el que se estaba hospedando el peli rosado.

—Buenas tardes, Yuma, espero que te sientas mejor— comenzó el adulto saludando al joven, quien se mantuvo en silencio con tranquilidad, sin desear discutir mucho con él y lo ocurrido en aquella zona de construcción.

—Se siente mejor, ya pudo hablar y todo, y estoy segura de que pronto podrá caminar también— interlocutó la chica, quien volvía a sonreír para su primo, metiendo las palabras que habían hablado.

—Perfecto— tomó el médico aquel anuncio como una noticia positiva, —Hará falta algo de terapia y relajación para que vuelva a caminar, aunque ahora tenemos que poner en orden la salud de su corazón, no todos sobreviven tan fácilmente a una sobredosis como esa— comenzó a preparar las medicinas que llevaba dentro de su bata, en las bolsas frontales –Por ahora, tú tienes que ir a dormir, y ponerle un par de estas gotas a un vaso de agua antes de eso— le indicó a Mizki mientras que le daba un pequeño frasco con gotero.

—Me estoy acostumbrando a no dormir…— respondió ella con seguridad –Prefiero cuidar a mi primo, acaba de despertar y necesitará bastante ayuda— sonrió mientras que su primo intentaba buscar más en su cara, encontrando el cansancio y el estrés en ella, provocando que se sintiera aún más culpable que antes.

—Ve a dormir… tu primo está más seguro ahora…— se acercó a ella y acarició su hombro de manera paternal –Podrás verlo después de que le aplique sus inyecciones y de que le dé un poco más de suero— le ayudó a levantarse y a que saliera por la puerta.

—Cuídate mucho, toma tus medicinas— le dedicó ella a su primo mientras que los dos se daban una última mirada de confianza, dejando al chico de cabello rosado solo con el paciente. Esperaron unos cuentos segundos a que ella se fuera, mientras el médico se encargaba de juntar las soluciones en la jeringa, y seleccionar las pastillas, el joven se mantenía pensando más y más.

—No voy a poder volver a usar esta pierna… ¿Verdad?— preguntó Yuma con lentitud mientras trataba de mover la pierna y se encontraba con que no respondía más que con un fuerte calambre desde la parte baja del músculo hasta el final de sus dedos. El médico respiró un poco, y luego dejó salir un sombrío suspiro.

—Ha sido todo un desafío mantenerte con vida… creo que sé en lo que pensaba Salta cuando te metió esa heroína, pero temo que de verdad haya pensado en eso— comentó refiriéndose a la decisión de dejar su vida a la suerte –Debo de admitir, que este es uno de los casos en los cuales acudiría a la justicia poética, y finalizaría, diciendo que quizá el hecho de que puedas respirar en libertad es más de lo que mereces…— contestó con toda franqueza, aún acomodando las medicinas en un pequeño baso que estaba en una mesita alejada –Pero por el bien de tu prima, tomaremos el desafío de reparar tu rodilla— lo volteó a ver con una ligera sonrisa.

—¿Tomaremos?— preguntó curioso de ese plural.

—O tomarán… un colega, trabaja en un proyecto de esos de impresiones en tres dimensiones, con usos quirúrgicos, y de materiales especiales, y con gusto podrá ayudarte en lo que pueda— sirvió un poco de agua en otro vaso de cristal mientras que ponía la jeringa sobre la mesa –No daré más detalles, pues… no es mi campo, y tampoco te quiero dar ilusiones— aclaró en lo que se le acercaba y le daba ambos vasos, uno lleno de píldoras y grageas, y el otro lleno de agua.

—Muchas gracias… y es porque sé que lo hacen por Mizki, por lo que le agradezco— admitió con voz suave, pensando más en la manera en la que su prima lo veía más que en cualquier otra cosa –Yo sé que no merecería tener una segunda oportunidad para volver a caminar…— dejó de hablar al meterse las píldoras a la boca y después tomar el agua.

—Bueno, aunque yo esté en desacuerdo, digamos que Salta considera todos esos esfuerzos, como tu medalla por tu primera muerte— agregó muy por fuera de lo que era el tema, intentando no levantar mucho la voz, aunque sabía que no había nadie más en el pasillo de afuera, y que de hecho, el cuarto estaba hecho para que no se escucharan las conversaciones a través de las paredes. El joven Vocaloid ensombreció la mirada y dejó caer su cabeza hacia enfrente al recordar aquello, como si de pronto, todo lo que parecía aún un sueño, se convirtiera en realidad.

—No quería recordar eso… no quería de recordar nada de eso— expresó dolido mientras que se deprimía un tanto más, cubriendo su cara con las manos.

—No hagas tanto drama… ya todo terminó— se le acercó un poco un tocó su hombro —lo que ha pasado, por supuesto, ha sido gran parte de tu culpa, y siempre he pensado en que hay cierta justicia en las acciones de cada uno— aclaró como ya lo había mencionado antes –Tu empezaste la noche con la esperanza de acabar con los gemelos, pero terminaste acabando con la vida de algún yakuza desconocido— se escuchó con una voz un tanto más ligera, como si tratara realmente de consolarlo con esas palabras.

—Se que él me habría asesinado de igual o peor forma… pero no pensé en nada más que simplemente en lo fácil que sería eliminarlo… ni siquiera pensé en que aquello me haría sobrevivir… solamente— se quedó sin palabras al no poder pensar en que más decir son comenzar a exponer demasiada debilidad, algo que sólo demostraba ante su prima –No obstante, pienso que si hubiera acabado con los gemelos, eso si me hubiera destrozado por completo…— confesó sin salir del mismo tono sombrío de antes, pues aquello lo había pensado al estar siendo golpeado en el sótano —Creo que es lo único que tengo que agradecerle a Salta, que al final solamente acabé con la vida de ese sujeto, y no con… una familia— se refirió por primera vez al Maestro por su nombre.

—Lo sé… nunca sabes cómo es que ese desgraciado ayuda— acabó diciendo el Médico después de escuchar la confesión –Extrañamente, creo que es por eso por lo que Thel lo ama, por el hecho de que siempre termina haciendo lo posible por ayudar… incluso con sus métodos más cuestionables y sucios…— dejó de hablar, pues sabía apropiadamente que ahora Yuma sabía a la clase de métodos a la que se refería.

—¿Usted odia a su hermano?— se atrevió a preguntar el peli rosado, comprendiendo a la vez que quizá no era lo mejor el preguntar esa clase de cosas, o meterse en esos temas.

—Salta… es bastante particular, me atrevería a decir que no es de este mundo— no rio ni mostró alguna clase de expresión hilarante en ese momento, pero seguía mostrándose neutral ante su hermano –Recuerdo que la primera vez que volví a encontrarme con él, uno de sus amigos me dijo, que para él, Salta era la clase de sujetos a quienes ni el cielo ni el infierno querría— ahora si mostró una ligera sonrisa, pero manteniéndose crédulo por esas palabras, tomando ahora él un vaso de la mesa y comenzando a servir un poco de agua.

—No esperaba a que él fuera la clase de personas quienes… mata, no el primer día que lo conocí, que se veía solamente como alguien sucio y tacaño— confesó Yuma prensando en la primera vez que se acordaba de su primera visita a la casa –Pero él se va a tal extremo que lo hace parecer que de alguna forma… hace lo correcto, aunque acabara en un tiroteo con mafiosos— se sintió un poco ridiculizado por admitir este pensamiento, pero tenía que decirlo frente a la única otra persona con la que podría.

—Salta… es como un militar, o mejor dicho se absorbió todo por el pensamiento idealista que inculcan a un milita— mostró un poco de concordancia el Médico –Es igual que el ejército para una población común, uno se debe de mantener alejado de ellos, dejar que hagan lo que tengan que hacer, y sobre todo, pedir que hagan lo correcto— se mostró sincero con aquello, pensando correctamente en aquella metáfora –Mata, es cierto, pero parte de ese pensamiento, dice que no hay crimen tal como matar, sino que el crimen surte con el "quien"— dijo con voz clara, para que no se dejara de comprender.

—¿Usted ha matado?— preguntó de improvisto, viendo que no se conmocionaba con aquellas idea, pero las trataba con facilidad.

—Es difícil, decir de manera clara, que he matado a alguien— comenzó diciendo con voz más lenta –Mi registro médico está limpio de pacientes perdidos por negligencia, y más limpio aún, de accidentes en alguna clase de operación— se enorgulleció un poco, pero al parecer no era ese su gran orgullo –Legalmente, jamás he quitado una vida, legalmente… pero— y se detuvo de hablar unos instantes, dejando que el peli rosado quedara deseoso de conocer un poco más.

—Pero…— pidió el joven que continuara, ahora con los ojos bien abiertos.

—Durante la época comunista, cuando el aborto fue legalizado, la gente necesitaba a alguien que les quitara ese peso de encima— mostró ahora una verdadera risa con aquel juego de palabras –Y cientos de personas llegaban en una sola semana, debido a que lo hacíamos casi gratis, y a mí me tocaba casi siempre ser el que atendía a las pacientes, incluso en mis tiempos de practicantes— bajó su mirada, como intentando reunir números y recordar hechos –En mi haber, tengo al menos ocho mil abortos efectuados— se mostro ahora con una mirada verdaderamente presuntuosa.

—Pero… el aborto no es asesinato… al menos no antes del tercer trimestre— intentó intervenir Yuma, sintiéndose incómodo de la manera en la que ese tema era tratado tan de pronto, aun que él mismo había bromeado y defendido esa misma opinión.

—Lo sé, eso es lo que dijeron todos, y creo que es bastante justo decir que la vida la representa una onda cerebral regular— se puso a objetarse a sí mismo un poco –Pero desde la facultad, se nos enseñó lo difícil que era que ocurriera una concepción, y lo fácil que era que se perdiera… incluso al nacer, un ser humano es tan delicado, que parece curioso poder acabarlo todo antes de que empiece— comenzó a entrar más en detalle con sus propias ideas –Para mí, bueno… de manera completamente persona, el aborto siempre me ha parecido una manera muy fácil de acabar con la vida, que pasa por debajo de los estándares criminales, como suministrar medicinas alteradas a un paciente, o como cuando las cosas se complican intencionalmente en el quirófano, aunque como ya lo dije, eso último jamás me ha ocurrido— volvió a reír, ahora de una forma verdaderamente sádica, como podría haber descubierto Yuma –Míralo de la forma en la que quieras, pero Salta, el podrá decir lo que quiera acerca de sus hazañas, pero cobrar ocho mil vidas seguras, más aún, de seres humanos cuyas conciencias podrían bien haber estado limpias todas sus vidas… eso jamás lo podría haber hecho él… antes, moriría— terminó de decir con la misma risa, como si se burlara de su pobre hermano mayor, por ser inocente.

Yuma permaneció en silencio, intrigado por aquella risa. Ocho mil personas… eso le parecían bastante ahora, y no dudaba un solo instante en que lo que decía el médico, le parecía lo más fehaciente que hubiera escuchado hasta ese día. Se había escuchado más que frio, se había escuchado definitivamente con un tono sádico, pero eso le generó otra duda. —Pero ha defendido bastante la vida del bebé de Len y Rin…— casi gritó aquello, como si le estuviera acusando, aunque rápidamente, imaginó la manera en la que las circunstancias alterarían cada caso.

—Eso es diferente, tengo un interés científico en ese caso— contestó el Médico con facilidad, causando que el peli rosado quedara con la misma expresión de desconcierto previo a su sentencia –Digamos que… en un nacimiento incestuoso, en donde podría fácilmente provocarse una enfermedad o una alteración en el feto… sería un gran logro terminar provocando que este dicho feto se desarrollara con toda normalidad, y aunque no lo creas, más de un científico, no solo en la antigua unión soviético, incluso aquí, se obsesiona con esta clase de cosas, y yo no soy la excepción— se detuvo y miró el vaso que llevaba en la mano con poco interés –No puedo decir mucho… no puedo decir mucho…— ahora Yuma se dio cuenta de que miraba al reflejo al fondo, y visualizaba la cámara de seguridad sobre ellos –Pero digamos que… buscamos la forma de crear humanos un poco más perfectos, y centramos nuestra mirada en el incesto por razones que otros grandes científicos que experimentaron antes que nosotros, tuvieron tras haber experimentado de forma en la que ahora no se permite— confesó hablando lo más rápido que pudo.

—Pero… ¿Y el bebé de los Kagamine?— preguntó por primera vez con preocupación, como si fuera ahora su asunto, pues extrañamente, darse cuenta de que el simple destino le había salvado, era ahora de su concierne.

—Ellos tuvieron suerte, bastante, son la novena pareja de hermanos que atiendo de la misma manera, y considerando que la octava, una pareja filipina, tuvo un aborto violento para este mismo periodo de embarazo— confesó para la mala suerte de ahora un nervioso Yuma –Aunque si he de confesar…— y ahora bajó la voz mucho más que antes –Si no hubiera tenido esa intención de experimentar un poco, hubiera sugerido y casi inducido con palabras, el aborto de ese bebé— luego de eso se alejó, viendo como al expresión de Yuma seguía en donde mismo –Para que arriesgar a una diva como Rin con un feto disfuncional…— después de esa frase, se sentó en la silla.

—Si… es una mala suerte— dijo en voz igualmente baja Yuma, sintiendo que era lo correcto, de nuevo, no mostrar debilidad alguna ante esa clase de sujeto, pese a que ahora, aunque fuera por culpa de la anestesia y del dolor, su punto de vista del bebé incestuoso hubiera cambiado aunque fuera un poco.

—En fin… como dije, nunca he matado a nadie, pero he acabado con miles de vidas probables…— se sentó en la silla en la que había estado Mizki y tomó el agua del vaso —¿Eso es algo?—

* * *

><p>Fin del capítulo 24.<p>

* * *

><p>Notas finales:<p>

Vaya, fue un capítulo largo, un descanso al fin a quienes lo leyeron completo de una sola vez y felicidades por semejante logro. Un poco violento el capítulo, creo haber prometido algo así, y aunque parecería que la violencia salió de la nada, confieso que la muerte de Shihiro estuvo planeada desde el primer maldito capítulo en el que lo escribí. Sé que a algunas personas la limpia salida del asunto resulta sospechosa, pero eso era parte de la tortura psicológica de Yuma, no quería llenar el fanfic con más detalles. El asunto absorbió toda la trama, pero era el propósito crear a alguien intransigente al asunto de los gemelos que perdiera la vida. De igual manera, siento que este capítulo tuvo mucho de Yuma, pero creo que está bien, sólo habrá un poco más de él y luego su trama se cierra, de una manera que espero, agrade a sus fans, y si no, realmente no me importa, ni me cae muy bien, pero respeto que les guste a quienes les gusta.

Al fin se soluciona el misterio de Mikuo xD, no era nada grave, por supuesto, se me antojaba escribirlo así, eso es todo, y a Luki muchos se habrán imaginado que era de esa manera, yo lo sé, y de esa manera, formaron la pareja yaoi del fanfic, habrá poco de ellos, por supuesto, que la temática es incestuosa. La parte violenta, diría que no fue mucho, hay fanfics miles de veces peores, y me imagino que incluso muchos son más explícitos en el sentido del sufrimiento ajeno, sé que eso es de mucho disfrute por estas páginas. Y el final, con el médico, era para completar las opiniones de todos los hermanos acerca del aborto, que de nuevo, no se relacionan con mi opinión personal, y aunque sé que las acciones de Mikhail no son "oscuras" su placer al actuar como un supuesto verdugo ante sus propios ojos son lo que lo ponen en la categoría que da nombre a este capítulo.

En fin, muchas gracias por leer, sé que muchos siguen estudiando, en lo particular, se me acabaron las vacaciones hace una semana y por eso no he podido subir, debido a que la semana entera, pasada, me contuvo las manos en tareas, pero este fin de semana de tres días, me sirvió para descargar tantas palabras. Pero en lo personal, está mejor así, en clases siento el cerebro más activo, por ejemplo, sentía que podía escribir la última parte más rápido, después de las pláticas de una hora de un profesor bastante listo y elocuente, sólo imaginaba cómo explicaría las cosas él.

Y creo que parte de la alegría, es que me siento mejor en la universidad, creo que es lo único que no siento que fracaso, pues el resto de las cosas que hago, más que nada por internet, terminan en fracaso, es decir: muchas amistades, muchas relaciones, muchas cosas que pensaba seguras, incluso este fanfic mismo, mis fanfics, es obvio que he fracasado muchas veces aquí, en intentar llevar una historia a los y las lectoras, pues sabía que no fracasaría siempre que alguien se conmoviera leyéndome, y bueno… ya ven.

En fin, hora de responder reviews, como siempre, pocos pero valiosos cada uno ^^

**ShadoShiro:** Lo sé, me alegra que se superara lo de Luka, no pensaba dejarlo salir tan fácilmente cuando pensaba en como hacer la historia, tenía pensado inicialmente que Len engañara a Rin con Luka años después, y cuando el hijo se diera cuenta, tratara de suicidarse, pero creo que esto es mejor así. De todos modos, mantén esto que te acabo de decir en secreto ^_^

**Hikari Vits:** No hay problema, si me molestara con cada persona que no deja review, me molestaría unas ciento cincuenta veces por capítulo, y ya se reveló lo de Mikuo, si no he dicho más, es porque este no es su capítulo…

**Akuma White:** De ahora en adelante su relación será así, y me alegra bastante ver la satisfacción de alguien con ese final, honestamente, no me gusta ver a un Len diferente con Rin, de esos que la insulta y le grita sin escuchar razones, curiosamente, siempre he intentado imaginar a Len como el tipo más calmado y razonable de todos. Y listo, llegó Luki, lo sé, decepcionante, pero lo iba a poner con Mikuo desde hace mucho. Con respecto a lo del gore, no me gusta mucho, no al menos el del estilo anime, sino más bien en videojuegos y en películas, pero como has visto, ha habido mucha sangre, pero no lo consideraría "Gore" como el del sentido que todos le dan, sólo… sangriento.

**Hana kagene:** Está bien, no hay problema, gracias a ti por seguir comentando. Y al menos eso es algo, el relleno de Naruto era despreciable, si cuando menos el manga hubiera llevado un buen final… en fin todos tenemos nuestros puntos de vista, y como puedes observar, no hay realmente mucho gore en el capítulo.

Cuatro comentarios, está bien, con ese número empecé y creo que con el mismo terminaré, pues hablando de terminar, el siguiente capítulo pone fin al primer trimestre del embarazo, no creo agregar mucho drama después, más que nada porque deseo que la fecha en la que publique el capítulo del nacimiento del bebé coincida con la fecha en la cual, dentro del fanfic nace el bebé… sonaba fácil hace ya más de tres años, pero lo admito, dejé ir las cosas…

En fin, gracias por leer, no olviden comentar sin mucho odio, y que tengan un feliz invierno :)

Me despido

BYE_.—

* * *

><p>P.D.: Con respecto al yaoi… Digan que tal les pareció, si les da igual, me parece bien, porque voy a poner un poco más, sino, pues bien podría evitarlo, depende de cómo lo vean ustedes, en este caso, su opinión me parecería enriquecedora.<p> 


	28. Incesto autorizado por Dios

Capítulo 25

Vocaloid no me pertenece.

* * *

><p>Había pasado ya una semana desde que las cosas se habían puesto bajo control, y tras un oscuro y grisáceo cielo que había estado particularmente sobre la ciudad, el clima era completamente perfecto para los planes de una cierta chica peli rosada que había iniciado su día bastante más temprano que el resto.<p>

Había convocado a centenares de personas, y desde antes de la salida del sol, la casa entera se había llenado de sonidos de camiones, mesas y distintos utensilios pasándose de mano en mano. La chica se mantenía tranquila entre toda la organización que se prestaba frente a ella, sosteniendo un sujetapapeles en una mano mientras que con la otra se encargaba de anotar sobre una lista las cosas que se iban preparando, de tal manera que en tan solo un par de horas, había terminado de organizar una boda de alto presupuesto pero de una cantidad moderada de personas.

Ya desde la mañana, se había encargado de mantener su vestido limpio, algo corto, blanco, y con arreglos de encaje en la parte baja, con un moño en la espalda por la altura de la cintura y la espalda descubierta, agregando su vestimenta sus guantes largos de color azul marino y sus medias que al igual que su vestido dejaban la parte de atrás descubierta.

Miraba de un lado a otro sin forzar mucho su cuello, parada en medio de un grupo de mesas acomodadas en formas hexagonales, contando los asientos y anotando un doscientos dieciséis en un pequeño recuadro, con el que acertaba su cálculo previo al acomodo, de tal manera que todas y cada una de las personas estarían debajo de una gran carpa branca que se había colocando previamente sobre el pasto. Cada una de las mesas tenía sus propios utensilios, sus propios platos, y sus propios arreglos florales en la mitad de la mesa, tal y como lo había planeado de manera explícita frente a Len y Rin, pero sin que ellos realmente calcularan costos o calidad del producto. Pasados unos minutos, y antes de que fueran las once de la mañana, el Maestro se acercó a la chica de manera responsable, vistiendo un smoking gris, similar al habitual, pero agregando su férula del mismo color y con cobertura de piel en la cual su brazo descansaba.

—Miki, informe— le ordenó que le actualizara de la información que tenía acumulada, a lo cual la chica asintió alegremente y con un deje de elegancia mientras se giraba en su dirección, tomando el sujetapapeles con ambas manos mientras que daba un pequeño salto de alegría.

—Bueno, Maestro, las cosas van con una clara fluidez y exactitud con respecto el horario, aunque me atrevería a decir que van mejor que lo esperado— dejó ir su voz con un tono más alto de alegría.

—Perfecto, me gusta la precisión y la puntualidad— compartió él la alegría, pues después de lo sucedido la semana pasada, sentía finalmente volver su lado empresarial, lo que le daba una mirada más aguda con respecto cualquier clase de negocio o presupuesto que estuviera en sus manos.

—Muy bien, las mesas están colocadas, las cinco carpas cubren toda el área que será usada para la recepción, incluyendo el área de baile, las mesas de comida, y en especial, el área ceremonial— señaló con el lápiz a distintos puntos a su alrededor —Hay doscientos dieciocho lugares para los invitados, que es la cantidad de personas que se esperan— señaló a una pequeña tabla con una lista de personas en algunas hojas detrás de la que sostenía en ese instante.

—¿Sólo esos?— se molestó un poco el Maestro mientras que daba una rápida mirada a los nombres, sin verdadera intención de leerlos —Esperaba que bastantes personas rechazaran la invitación, pero no pensé que más de la mitad se abstuvieran de venir— agregó con bastante molestia mientras buscaba nombres rápidamente.

—De hecho, la mayoría de sus invitados dieron visto bueno a la ceremonia y a la invitación a esta, según logré ver en la mayoría de las contestaciones, pero Len y Rin limitaron los invitados, a lo mucho, a tan solo ciento cuarentaicuatro invitados, por lo cual, los demás que conforman la lista, fueron los pocos que me permití invitar a las espaldas de los gemelos, al ser de los pocos que se veían deseoso de venir a la celebración— explicó con rapidez la chica mientras que marcaba una línea imaginaria con su dedo dentro de la lista, indicando cuales eran los invitados que ella buscaba con la vista.

—Bien….— no esperaba que los gemelos aceptaran a la mitad de los empresarios extranjeros que invité— comentó para sí mismo mientras que encontraba algunos cuantos nombres comunes de otras partes de Asia —Hablando de eso, que hay de los servicios alimenticios que has mencionado antes— preguntó interesado ahora en el banquete que habría de servirse.

—Está preparado, aunque hubo cierta discordancia entre lo que pedía Len y lo que pedía Rin, pues Len pedía cordero, mientras que Rin se mantenía indecisa en siquiera pedir algo de pez para la comida— comentó mostrándose indispuesta a agregar opiniones personales.

—Esa niña… algún día dejará de comer carne y no tendrá energías ni para levantarse… lástima que sus hijos la pagarán— miró con lástima lo que era ahora la lista de platillos, para después alegrarse al encontrar incluidos algunos cuantos platillos de carnes rojas, lo más costoso posible considerando aquel país en el que se encontraban, en donde era más simple conseguir alimentos procedentes del mar.

—Si… en fin, el banquete está preparado, y en cada mesa, se han colocado los arreglos florales blancos que han sido ordenados por parte de los Kagamine, que serán similares a los pequeños regalos de los invitados— señaló a su alrededor mientras que, en ese mismo momento, una sombra que pasó hizo verse más iluminado el lugar.

—Eligieron el tema de la blancura y de la pureza, ¿o no?— comentó sarcásticamente el Maestro al ver como todos los arreglos, carpas y mesas eran del mismo color.

—Por recomendación del sacerdote… perdón, de su hermano— comentó Miki inteligentemente —El tema de la boda va más evocado a la limpieza del corazón y del espíritu, por tanto la blancura— se sintió alegre de poder decir aquellas palabras con las que habían definido el estilo con el que querían que fuera la boda —De esta manera, según entendí, se desea hacer un énfasis en la liberación del pecado del incesto de Len y Rin— rió un poco al entender lo difícil que sonarían esas palabras para muchos, pero que en ese instante, para ellos significaban tanto.

—No te pedí que me recitaras la biblia— contestó severamente el Maestro, señalándole con el dedo con algo de molestia.

—Lo siento…— se disculpó Miki por haber dado su punto de vista de esa forma —Ahora… querrá saber acerca del resto de la ceremonia— supuso, a lo cual vio que el Maestro asentía de manera complaciente —Bueno, la boda está programada para ser a las tres de la tarde, y la recepción empezará a las cinco, con una comida, y tenemos planeada que terminará pasadas las doce de la noche—Mostró el itinerario en las hojas que llevaba en el sujetapapeles, señalando la parte principal de las actividades, ignorando la decena de sub—categorías que había entre cada uno —Habrá unas cuantas distracciones disponibles, aunque esperamos a que los paseos entre los árboles ayuden bastante, pero de todos modos, planeamos dar pequeños recorridos en balsa alrededor del lago, ubicado en el área septentrional del parque— señaló luego a la lejanía en donde se alcanzaba a ver el reflejo del sol sobre el agua.

—Perfecto, aunque con tantas actividades, confío en que hayas supervisado la seguridad y la hayas encargado a los números telefónicos que te di— le indicó ahora con mucho cuidado de decir aquello, sabiendo que debía de ser lo que menos se debería de descuidar para cualquiera de los casos posibles.

—Por supuesto que sí, he ordenado a los guardias colocarse en todos los alrededores del parque, y se han activado todos y cada uno de los sensores infrarrojos de movimiento, además, el helicóptero que pidió ha dado recorridos por el cielo desde que salió el sol, y han asegurado las azoteas de ochenta cuadras a la redonda— presumió mientras levantaba un pulgar y señalaba hacia arriba, encontrándose con la carpa puesta sobre ella, por lo cual se entendería que el helicóptero hubiera pasado visiblemente desapercibido.

—Tal y como lo ordené, los del ayuntamiento me debían un favor— aseguró el Maestro mientras que reía un poco, dándose cuenta de que dentro de poco se vería el mejor evento promocional que se hubiera planeado en su carrera —Asegúrate de dejar espacio para las cámaras, vendí la exclusiva al menos a media docena de cadenas nacionales y un par de internacionales— le indicó mientras que movía las manos para indicar la gran cantidad de dinero que tendría.

—Claro que si, dejamos suficiente espacio a los lados de las filas frontales al altar— señaló Miki un pequeño diagrama en donde se podía observar el arreglo de las sillas para los invitados durante la ceremonia, de tal manera que se comprendía el mucho dinero que estaría implicado en el asunto —Parece que te da bien esto de organizar bodas, lo que es bueno para mí, no tengo que pagarle a alguien quien excedería el presupuesto—

—Bueno, de hecho, no solamente me gusta organizar bodas, pues de hecho, es la primera vez que lo hago, simplemente me gusta el desafío que representa organizar gente para realizar eventos de gran magnitud— se notó en su voz una cierta emoción por la manera en la que describía este nuevo hobby naciente.

—De acuerdo, iré a prepararme para recibir invitados, tu continúa con lo que haces, y por favor, avísame en caso de que haya cualquier emergencia— le sonrió y giñó el ojo mientras que se iba en camino de la mansión, mientras que dejaba a la chica dando órdenes por el micrófono de sus audífonos azules.

Miki siguió caminando por los alrededores, pensando en la mejor manera en la que podría acomodar el recibimiento para el sacerdote, a quien deseaba complacer con la mayor cantidad de estética posible.

De manera similar, Piko se encargaba de hacer cumplir su parte como padrino, pues en pleno desconocimiento de la importancia del papel que jugaría en la ceremonia, acudió a Miki con la esperanza de que ella le ubicara en el asunto, y lo que consiguió, fue el simple encargo de supervisar a Len y a Rin, además de tratar detalles menores de seguridad a los cuales ella no podría atender.

Así pues, ahora el chico caminaba con un traje de color plateado con corbata de color esmeralda, peinado de lado como lo hacía solamente los días en los que no quería lidiar con penas ajenas a causa de su rebelde cabello, pero más animado que de cómo lo haría en aquellas otras posibles situaciones, pues el encargo de la chica peli rosada le había dado cierta autoridad intrínseca la cual incrementó su confianza. Después de todo, que mejor momento para declarársele a aquella chica, que en la boda de uno de sus mejores amigos.

Preparó una pequeña flor blanca en el lado izquierdo de su pecho mientras iba a hacer su trabajo y "supervisar" a Len, en lo que este se cambiaba y se ponía su smoking, entrando a su propio cuarto para poder cumplir con esto, pues lo había ofrecido para que fuese el lugar en donde el Kagamine pudiera prepararse, pero al entrar, encontró algo lo cual ni siquiera el mismo Len hubiera podido imaginar. No un Len fuerte con convicción, ni menos un manojo de nervios desecho en el suelo, sino más bien a un melodramático muchacho yendo de un lado para otro en la habitación, arreglando su cabello, su traje, sus guantes y de nuevo su cabello una y otra vez, pero sin dejar de temblar y transpirar a cada paso.

—Len… ¿Está todo bien?— preguntó el muchacho algo consternado por verle de manera tan alterada.

—Si… todo está bien, todo debe de estar bien…— contestó él mientras se detenía y se componía por cortos instantes, justamente antes de volver a lamentarse y encorvarse de la angustia —¡Todo debe de salir bien!— gritó más para sí mismo que para Kaito o para Piko —Todo debe de ir perfecto, Rin solo merece a alguien quien le pueda dar eso… y no creo poder ser el sujeto quien lo haga— rectificó mientras que se silenciaba y se sentaba en la orilla de la cama, suspirando con profundidad.

—Vamos… no será de nuevo el tema del que hablabas el otro día, ¿Verdad? Eso de que no estabas seguro de si Rin te había… manipulado— dijo bajando cada vez más la voz, mientras que cuidaba de que Kaito no escuchara demasiado.

—No, no es eso, por supuesto que sé que Rin me ama, y estoy más que seguro que yo la amo por completo, no podría estar más seguro— aseguró levantando las manos, como si se tratara de defender con la suposición del Utatane —Sólo que ahora todo se ha vuelto sumamente complicado, y Rin siempre ha querido hacer su boda perfecta… por más que sea su hermano, y por más que la ame, no soy ese novio perfecto, no soy material ni para esposo ni para padre— volvió a angustiarse mientras que cubría su cara con sus manos.

—¡Oh vamos!— exclamó Piko con cierta audacia y con atrevimiento, pero sintiéndose realmente harto porque ahora surgieran problemas de la nada —Ya tendrás tiempo para preocuparte por eso, ahora solo tienes que salir allí, decir unas palabras frente a cientos de personas, besarla, y estarán casados— razonó y explicó al desanimado novio.

—Además, sólo tienes veinte años, es obvio que no sabes cómo es estar casado, y menos que sepas como ser padre— le recordó Kaito mientras que se le acercaba por la espalda y le daba un par de palmadas en la espalda.

—Supongo que no…— pronunció débilmente consolado sin poder salir de su desgracia —No me molestan unas cuantas cámaras, aunque desearía que realmente no hubiera ninguna, pero entiendo porque las hay— decidió dejar en claro que no era ninguna clase de problema de pánico escénico —Si fuera cualquier otra cosa, no tendría problema en presentarme frente a cientos de personas y cámaras de televisión, pero me aterra no poder no poder darle a Rin lo que merece— explicó el cómo era que para él, Rin era lo que más importaba.

—Entonces regresamos a lo mismo— volvió a concluir el peli blanco mientras que pegaba su mano en su frente, sintiendo por primera vez como si Len estuviera haciendo aquello solo para deshacer las intensivas planeaciones de su adorada Miki —No puedes predecir si vas a ser o no un mal padre… y para ser sincero, dudo que a Rin le disguste mucho el hecho de que seas su esposo… digo, tienes todo lo que muchas mujeres desea— agregó sin desear alejarse demasiado del espectro de la masculinidad.

—Sí, es cierto, eres todo un galán, cualquier chica o chico se querría casar contigo— quiso Kaito contribuir con la idea que Piko acarreaba, pero ofendiendo un tanto más a Len al momento de haber dicho la palabra "chico", pero el rubio decidió dejarlo pasar.

—Rin necesitaría a alguien quien la pudiera cuidar mejor, alguien quien ya fuera un adulto de verdad— exclamó Len como si no pudiera ser él ese adulto del que hablaba —Me temo decir que aún soy un niño… todo lo del embarazo me ha hecho temblar de horror desde que vi la prueba con resultado positivo— sintió como si confesara por primera vez ese miedo, aunque sus dos escuchas ya lo habían imaginado por separado de una o de otra manera.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora?— preguntó Piko más consternado que molesto por los rodeos que daba el chico.

—¿Piensas que podrías dejar a Rin así como así en el día de su boda?— le cuestionó Kaito conociendo de antemano la respuesta, pero solamente provocándole, como si metiera el dedo en la llaga.

—¡No dije eso!— defendió Len a sus intenciones verdaderas —Sólo que no deseo salir allí y compartir mi miseria con Rin… por eso mismo… siento que voy a arruinar esto— volvió a sujetar su cara entre las dos manos. Fue en ese instante Piko y Kaito creyeron ver como Len había dejado las esperanzas de moverse, por lo cual, les quedaba no más que el deber de amigos leales de intentar levantarle el ánimo.

—Bueno… sabes que siempre cuentas con nuestro apoyo— inició diciendo el peli azul mientras que Piko se ponía la mano en la barbilla, pensando gravemente en el asunto —Sé no es mucho… y que ninguno de nosotros ha hecho nada relacionado con casamientos o tener hijos…— se silenció al darse cuenta que no iba a ninguna parte con esos comentarios.

—Debería de contar con el consejo de alguien quien fuera padre y que hubiera estado casado por años, de hecho, debería de tener el consejo de mi propio padre… pero ese sujeto jamás fue un ejemplo para mí— recordó los sucesos que le habían hecho odiarle, y más aún, por la forma en la que su mismo padre había intentado reconciliarse, y que había fracasado miserablemente al momento de ponerse en contra su incesto con Rin.

—Tu padre puede no ser el mejor ejemplo a seguir— comenzó a hablar el peli blanco —Pero al menos regresó después de haber cometido todos sus errores, y les defendió a Rin y a ti durante el juicio, quizá no puedas aprender mucho de eso… aunque yo diría que fue algo bastante valiente — Le recordó intentando sonar lo más serio posible, a lo que el rubio asintió con admitancia —Quizá deberías de tratar de hacer lo que tu padre hizo, cuidar a tu hijo, serle fiel a Rin, siempre intentar permanecer juntos.

—Siempre trata de subir el autoestima de tu esposa, trata de comunicarte con ella en todo el tiempo, y mantén en alto la intimidad— intervino Kaito tras haber pensado en esos tres cortos consejos los cuales pensaba de lo más apropiado, a lo cual Len tomó de manera ligera pero con real consideración.

—Y nunca hagas llorar a tu hijo… a menos de que lo merezca— comentó ahora Piko, sin saber muy bien como complementar con algún otro consejo, dándose cuenta de que quizá erraba un poco —Bueno… diría que lo trates como te parecería que hubiera sido apropiado que te trataran— intentó cambiar sus palabras de la mejor manera posible —Si no llegas al punto en el cual él, o en todo caso ella, no pueden verte a los ojos y perdonarte, diría que serías por lo menos un padre mejor de lo que fue el tuyo… eso sería ganancia, ¿No?— razonó.

—Si… creo que tienes razón… todo se trata de prueba y error— comenzó Len a animarse de manera verdadera —Siempre pensé que sería mal padre o un terrible esposo por jamás haber tenido una figura paterna, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que quizá tomar sus errores como un ejemplo de lo que no debo de hacer es la mayor de las lecciones que puedo tomar de él— dedujo de forma ligera, logrando finalmente tomar de la mejor manera los consejos de sus amigos.

—Estamos aquí para ayudarte, seremos como los tíos de sus hijos— ideó Piko esa idea, mientras que Len parecía ser amigable con esa idea.

—Y además, Miku y Miki estarán ayudándote, sin contar también a Rin, que será la madre de ese niño— sintió Kaito el deber de recordarle ese importante hecho, antes de que Len llegara a olvidarlo —Como dijo Kaito, ella está encantada contigo, eres el chico de sus sueños, así que no creo que sea muy difícil que se queden juntos por siempre— continuó alabando la cercanía que llevaba con Rin.

—Bueno, eso es muy cierto…— musitó débilmente Len mientras que le llegaba nuevamente una idea que le perturbaba desde muy a sus adentros —Hablando de eso… Kaito— llamó la atención del muchacho de cabello azul —Tu sabes si… Bueno, quizá hayas escuchado algo… ¿Tu sabes si Gakupo… si Gakupo sentía "algo" por Rin?— preguntó dando obvia énfasis en la palabra que más le importaba.

—Bueno… eso no lo sé— respondió Kaito mientras que ponía la mano en su barbilla —No podría decir que Gakupo siente algo por ella, pero lo que si me dijo, era que para él, ella era una chica bastante linda, encantadora y adorable, sin contar que casi siempre se refería a ella como si fuera un dulce…— comenzó a recordar para el creciente horro de Len —Sin contar que una vez cuando hablábamos de ropa sexy para chica, él dijo que le encantaban los shorts cortos, más específicamente, los que Rin usaba— terminó de recordar mientras que Len terminaba con los ojos bien abiertos y las manos a los lados de su cara.

—¡¿Y porque no me lo dijiste antes?!— preguntó entre lleno de ira y con un horror absoluto en su voz.

—Len, calma, eso no quiere decir nada… digo, a Gakupo le gusta Luka, quizá solamente veía a Rin como una opción secundaria— se sintió Piko dispuesto a decir lo que pensaba, sin detenerse a considerar lo ofensivo que podría llegar a sonar.

—¡Eso no me importa, a Rin le gustaba Gakupo!— les reveló muy para la sorpresa de los dos —Significa que hubo un tiempo en el cual yo era como la tercer rueda que evitaba que ellos dos se pudieran gustar libremente— comenzó a comportarse realmente paranoico mientras que sujetaba su cabello, pensando en lo cerca que habría estado de haber perdido a Rin.

—Creo que… exageras un poco… Gakupo solo dio a entender que le gustaba, no que la amara— intentó Kaito intervenir, preocupándose bastante por, otra vez, haber dejado libre sus palabras sin antes haber pensado en cómo reaccionarían las demás personas. De seguro Miku se lo haría pagar caro si se enteraba.

—Len, no te preocupes por eso… es un romance muerto, y Rin no podría estar más interesada en formar una familia contigo, ¡No hay de que temer!— hizo Piko su mayor intento por calmarlo, pero sin lograr resultados.

—Será tan incómodo… era malo saber que a ella le gustaba, pero saber que habría sido correspondida…— comenzó a ponerse más y más nervioso —Es como una comedia romántica barata… así empiezan esas comedias románticas baratas de parejas disparejas…— continuó alterándose, ahora pensando en voz alta —Y si se ven a los ojos durante la ceremonia… y si de pronto se enteran de lo que sentían…— siguió y siguió con lo que no era más que una locura antes los ojos de cualquier otra persona.

—De acuerdo… en ese caso, podemos hacer que Gakupo se pierda la ceremonia entera— propuso Piko, llamando la atención de Len, quien se quedó completamente intrigado por aquel plan tan repentino —Podemos decirle que vieron a Luka en tal lugar y él irá a buscarla… tardará horas, y todo estará bien— completó de decir su plan mientras que sacaba su celular.

—¡Eso es perfecto!— exclamó Len —Gracias, Piko, creo que salvaste de antemano mi matrimonio— le expresó con profunda gratitud, tan exagerado como antes.

—¡Oigan!— les llamó Kaito a los dos —No van a dejar a Gakupo afuera sólo por un tonto temor infantil… ¿O sí?— se dio cuenta de que realmente había provocado que fueran a cometer esa traición.

—¿Acaso escuchaste que Piko tartamudeara?— preguntó Len enojado mientras se levantaba y sujetaba a Piko del hombre —Has lo que tengas que hacer para alejarlo… al menos mientras que Rin sea mi prometida— le indicó al peliblanco mientras que este sacaba su celular, comenzando a marcar un número telefónico, viendo que de hecho, tenía una llamada perdida del mismo número al que iba a llamar. Se separó un poco de Len mientras que se dispensaba con ellos y salía del cuarto con el celular en el oído, sintiéndose como un importante hombre de negocios.

—Miki, hola, ¿Qué pasa?— preguntó sabiendo que la única persona quien le podría contestar era la chica.

—Piko, al fin contestas, ¿Cómo le está yendo a Len?— preguntó antes de decir cualquier otra cosa, para poder darle a entender lo que parecía ser un problema mucho más grande que lo que él llevaba.

—Muy bien… me parece que todo está controlado, aunque nos tendremos que deshacer de Gakupo recurriendo al plan "Pescador de atunes"— habló como si fuese alguna clase de espía, cuidando que nadie por el largo pasillo lo escuchara.

—De acuerdo… respondió la peli rosada algo confundida por el repentino uso de aquel plan de reserva, que al parecer, al igual que con muchos otros vocaloids, estaba preparado en caso de que necesitaran deshacerse de dicho cantante —Con tan de que la boda salga bien, haz lo que sea necesario— le repitió como si ese fuera el lema que tenían que resguardar durante la duración de la ceremonia —Ocúpate de eso en un rato más, yo tengo un problema más grande del cual ocuparme… hagas lo que hagas, no dejes que Len y Rin se vean hasta la boda— permitió que se escuchara el llanto agudo de una chica que, según la experiencia de Piko, se trataba de Rin —Por ahora quiero que vayas a ver cómo está Meiko… escuché que se molestaba bastante con todas nosotras en la mañana… ve con cuidado, sabes que puede ser peligrosa— le advirtió por última vez al chico peli blanco antes de que este se diera media vuelta y avanzara al único lugar en donde suponía que podía estar Meiko.

—¡Todos ustedes me dan pena, apuesto a que ni siquiera saben de qué trata una relación incestuosa!— escuchó gritar a la castaña, la cual estaba aún vestida en bata, con una botella de vino en la mano, acorralando a una docena de cocineros quienes se habían dedicado a preparar el banquete hasta la llegada de la chica —¿Tan siquiera saben hablar japonés?— les preguntó con una burla mientras que notaba como algunos de ellos parecían ni siquiera prestar atención y tenían rasgos poco comunes de aquel país. No le sorprendería que estuvieran esclavizados por Salta, no sería la primera vez en la que recurría a mano de obra barata.

—Meiko…— le llamó Piko atemorizado mientras miraba la botella de vino casi vacía.

—¡Oh vaya, a ti te quería ver!…— señaló al joven muchacho mientras que se acercaba a él sin medir mucho su distancia, permitiéndole a los cocineros continuar su trabajo —bueno, no a ti, sino más bien a quien representas— dijo sin dar bien a entender a quien se refería con eso.

—Meiko…— repitió el nombre para hacer parecer que tenía autoridad —Me parece que estas aterrorizando a los cocineros…— volteó a ver a la docena a de pobre sujetos que parecían aún estar algo alterados por los gritos de la mujer adulta, pero continuaron con sus trabajos en orden —Sería mejor que fueras a prepararte para la ceremonia… ponerte maquillaje, un vestido que tengas apropiado para la ocasión— intentó insinuar que mantuviera el pudor con esa frase.

—¿Para qué? ¿Para quedarme sentada como idiota en medio de todas las demás personas?— reveló lo que era problema para ella, siendo lo que más temía Piko, el hecho de que fuera justamente eso lo que la había ofendido tanto.

—Oh vamos… no es tan grave, será una buena boda, y prometemos que los asientos serán cómodos— bromeó un poco mientras que intentaba hacer que se alejara de la cocina y que soltase la botella.

—Pero que considerados— se burló ella con una fuerte risa sarcástica que sacó de sus casillas a casi todos — ¡Pensaron en hacer asientos cómodos para poder ponerme entre la gente común, y no con mis amigas!— volvió a gritar mientras que lo acusaba con el dedo.

—Nosotros no te pusimos en las bancas… fue Rin, todo por culpa de que no dejabas de sugerirle el aborto…— dijo para después sentirse arrepentido al instante, pues admitió que aquella respuesta había salido, incluso cubriéndola como si con esto pudiera tomar de regreso el sonido que había producido.

—Con que eso era…— susurró ella mientras que se encaminaba escaleras arriba, pasando ferozmente al peli blanco con el solo objetivo en mente de decirle algunas cuantas de sus verdades a la Kagamine.

—¡Espera, bromeaba, yo fui quien te sacó, simplemente porque no me agradaba que bebieras mucho!— intentó Piko detenerla mientras que la seguía a paso presuroso para intentar corresponder a la velocidad que ella alcanzaba con sus largos pasos.

—¡Yo sé muy bien que no harías eso, pero sacarme sólo porque dije eso, son la clase de cosas que haría Rin!— le respondió con fuerza mientras que subía de dos en dos los escalones.

—Mieko, por favor, grítale a Rin otro día, esta es su boda, tiene que celebrarla bien— le pidió el chico de cabello blanco, casi rogándole, pero sin temer por su propia dignidad restante.

—Voy a enseñarle a esa niñita lo que es una buena celebración… ¿Ahora resulta que una no puede ni siquiera sugerir que una haga lo que quiera con su cuerpo?— pese a la imposición de esas palabras, si es que a Piko le hubiera preguntado una persona externa a la casa acerca de las palabras de Meiko que había provocado su exilio, sin duda diría que Meiko había hecho algo más que "sugerirle", al menos según el testimonio de Miki acerca de lo ocurrido en el "Baby Shower". Abrió con fuerza la puerta del cuarto de Rin, seguida por Piko, tan solo para encontrarse con un círculo formado por las damas de honor de Rin, quienes la rodeaban mientras que ella estaba sentada en su cama lloriqueando.

Entonces, Piko entendió la consternación que llevaba a Miki tanto tiempo ocupando su tiempo. Luego vio que era de hecho la peli rosada de la que tanto gustaba, quien estaba con Rin, a su lado, sosteniendo sus manos con un intento de consuelo. Alrededor de ellas dos, estaban paradas Miku, Lily, Gumi e incluso Yuki, todas ellas con sus vestidos rosados que contrastaban ante el de la Kagamine, la cual, pese a la magnificencia de su vestido, no dejaba de lloriquear.

—¿Qué ha pasado?— preguntó el pequeño Utatane, olvidándose un poco de Meiko por unos minutos, mientras que miraba lo que ocurría, pues sorpresivamente, la castaña también se había detenido de gritar y de enfurecerse para ver, de igual forma, lo que estaba pasando con Rin.

—Mi vestido…— respondió la chica rubia protagonista de la boda mientras dejaba ver su vestido blanco, elegante, de tela ligera, elevado hasta por la altura de su clavícula, ajustado a su pecho, dejando ver claramente su fina y delicada figura, descendiendo después en cascada a la altura de la cadera con una frondosa falda con un par de moños con rosas blancas atando a los lados, para después dejar caer por debajo de esta el arreglo de encajes que llegaba hasta el suelo. Pero había algo curioso que había llamado la atención del chico en cuanto la había visto, y eso era que el vestido no era tan plano ni tan liso como pensaba, de hecho, estaba curveado antes de la cadera, y eso era algo notorio de manera frontal.

—Su vestido… deja ver bastante el embarazo…— comentó Miki sin la intensión de alterar demasiado a nadie —Creo que de verdad pasaron muchos meses en lo que preparábamos la boda, es algo natural que se vea así— agregó intentando tranquilizar a la chica rubia.

—Pero… aún así… quería lucir este vestido de la mejor manera posible— lloriqueó ella mientras que sostenía su vientre —Quería verme de la mejor forma posible, hacer que Len y yo nos viéramos tan decentes como se pudiera… pero haré que todos centren la vista en mi vientre… ¡No es justo!— volvió a soltar un sollozo en busca de posible consuelo mientras que se inclinaba sobre sus propias manos, sin que ninguna de sus amigas encontrara algo que poder decir en su consuelo.

—¿Sólo eso?— susurró débilmente Piko mientras que se mostraba incrédulo por la terrible conmoción, causada solamente por un asunto tan pequeño. Comprendió entonces, que ante la presión, cualquier cosa, aunque fuera la más mínima, podía alterar a cualquiera de los dos Kagamine.

—No tienes idea de lo importante que es la ceremonia de la boda para una mujer, una quiere que todo se vea perfecto— escuchó decir a una voz femenina a sus espaldas, distinta a la de Meiko, por lo cual llamó su atención al punto en el que se decidió girarse a observar, encontrándose con una mujer de cabello rubio un poco más fuerte que el de los gemelos, arreglado y ondulado, y usando un elegante vestido beige.

—Espere…— se mantuvo Piko mirando de manera directa a la mujer adulta, que parecía tener más edad que todas las demás —¿No es usted la madre de Rin?— preguntó con un pequeño interés creciente al confirmar de manera visual el hecho de que era realmente la madre de los gemelos Kagamine, a lo cual, con sus palabras logró hacer que todos atrajeran la mirada.

—¿Mamá…?— pronunció débilmente mientras que la observaba con los ojos aún chorreando lágrimas, ahora sin poder discernir entre una alegría cálida o un temor frio en su interior. Quedaba en claro que su apoyo en el juicio había sido positivo y les había favorecido, pero en la calidad en la que lo había hecho, quedaba todavía en duda para los gemelos, en especial por la carencia total de comunicación por parte de los padres hacia sus propios hijos.

—Disculpe, ¿Cómo entró usted a mi casa?— preguntó molesta Meiko volteándose a ver a la mujer, sin necesidad de colocar su voz en un tono agradable, y mucho menos mirarla con ojos calmos.

—Su representante, Salta, me permitió entrar a mí y a mi marido— contestó ella con voz igualmente firme, pero con un mejor tono que trataba de denotar cierta elegancia —Y no solamente apreciaría bastante que usted no estuviera cuestionando mi estadía aquí, sino que además, alejase sus opiniones personales y sus prejuicios de las decisiones de vida de mi hija— le espetó esta vez sin ninguna clase de delicadeza.

—No sé a qué se refiere— contestó Meiko con firmeza, aprendiendo antes a no dejarse controlar por ninguna otra persona, sin importar quien fuera, ni qué posición ocupase.

—Piko, por favor, lleva a Meiko a su cuarto para que se vista, que el servicio empezará en unas cuantas horas— indicó Miki mientras movía la mano, intentando hacer que Meiko acatara la orden de perderse en otro sitio.

—Vamos Meiko, si quieres odiar a alguien por sus opiniones en eso, que sea al padre Thel, el inculcó esos pensamientos en Rin— intentó concluir de manera contundente el asunto con Rin, pero solamente provocó que la mujer cambiara su objetivo.

—Es cierto… debería de haberle dicho a ese sacerdote todo lo que pienso de sus pensamientos primitivos y machistas— se expresó de manera furiosa de lo que él pensaba, era la influencia del sacerdote sobre la chica rubia, y en general sobre toda su familia.

—Espera, no me refería a eso— intentó reponer su nuevo error el peli blanco, pero en ese mismo instante, Meiko salió hecha furia en busca del clérigo para poder compartirle lo que pensaba, serían unas verdades muy necesarias. Piko le siguió mientras que intentaba detener su intención de realizarse, dejando de nuevo el cuarto vacío de su preciada presencia, pero aún con el asunto de Rin por considerarse.

—¿Por qué has venido?— preguntó Rin finalmente confrontando a su madre, viéndola directamente a los ojos, provocando que sus amigas a sus alrededores se retiraran rápidamente de su lado, dejando el camino libre para que su madre se acercara a ella, tal y como lo hacía.

—Rinny… mi linda princesita— Susurró su madre sin poder creer que veía a su hija vestida como novia para su boda, apreciando lo hermosa que se veía primeramente, para luego denotar su tristeza, pero eligiendo primero justificar su estadía —Sé que para ti sería difícil perdonarnos, a mí y a tu padre— dejó claro con aquello que al parecer, sus intenciones eran las mismas que las de su esposo —Pasamos por muchas cosas… desde estar tristes por pensar en que habíamos fallado como padres, o a negar que incluso ustedes fueran nuestros hijos…— dijo con voz casi quebrada, demostrando como aquello era doloroso para ella.

—Ya lo creo… pero fue igualmente doloroso para nosotros dos…— respondió Rin con sumo dolor —Pero creo que era lo mínimo que podíamos esperar… no podíamos salirnos con la nuestra, ¿Verdad?— preguntó sintiéndose como si fuera una niña pequeña disculpándose por lo que había hecho.

—Puede que sea cierto… pero nosotros debimos de haber considerado todo…— se continuó acercando hasta llegar a menos de un metro de ella —Te amamos, Rin, a ti y a tu hermano de manera igual, pero tu padre hizo cosas terribles, no puede mirar a su pasado y decir que fue un buen padre… nadie podría— admitió con dolor y sin vergüenza —No digo que todo esto ha resultado de que no los hayamos criado bien… pero quizá si hubiéramos estado más con ustedes…— comenzó a decir con ánimos de llegar a un punto, pero fue detenida por Rin.

—Len y Yo no estamos juntos porque tengamos algún complejo paternal— elevó Rin la voz al entender de aquella manera lo que su madre decía —Ni tampoco porque nos quisiéramos vengar de ustedes… nosotros dos nos amamos, no de manera diferente a como lo hacen ustedes, o cualquier otra pareja— se detuvo en ese momento, sin querer agregar cosas como que Len jamás lastimaría a su propio hijo.

—Lo sabemos…— finalmente su madre interpuso palabra, demostrándose arrepentida por lo que había dicho —Y entendemos parte de lo que pasan…— dijo algo consternada, pero sin dejar salir más palabras —Sólo queríamos que supieran, que si es que quedase algo lo cual les tuviéramos que perdonar, ya estaría perdonado, pero no del amor que se tienen… eso jamás, porque no es algo malo, nunca podría serlo— concluyó mientras que sentía como sus ojos se mojaban de algunas cuantas lágrimas, sin poder hablar más, y sin poder demostrar más la fortaleza de antes.

—Les costó mucho trabajo… ¿verdad?— Contestó Rin, ahora llorando por algo realmente importante, mientras que su mamá se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba, siendo tranquilamente recibida por ella, provocando que sus amigas se conmovieran por aquel perdón que se daban mutuamente.

—Finalmente, madre e hija se perdonan… creo que todo está bien ahora— dijo Miku mientras soltaba más lágrimas que cualquiera de las otras dos rubias quienes se abrazaban.

—Bueno… me parece que en ese caso, podríamos hacer que tu padre sea quien te entregue en el altar— opinó Miki con sumo ánimo, como quien encuentra la última pieza restante de un rompecabezas.

—Me agradaría tanto eso…— respondió Rin de manera similar a la que su amiga peli rosada había mostrado su alegría —Que por cierto, nunca supe cómo es que íbamos a hacer eso, si jamás me dijiste quien me iba a entregar— opinó un poco confundida.

—Pues… íbamos a usar al Maestro— admitió Miki con vergüenza —El es que ha pagado todo, y los defendió en el juicio…— demostró cierta vergüenza por haber tenido eso guardado.

—Creo que era de imaginar— expresó Rin con sumo desagrado —¿Y por qué no Gakupo?— preguntó inocentemente, de verdad deseando haber visto a su viejo amigo a su lado de aquella manera.

—No… no está disponible— contestó tajante y nerviosa, sin querer revelar lo que Piko le había dicho hace un largo tiempo, y que había confirmado ese mismo día con la requisición de deshacerse de él —Ahora ya está tu padre aquí, no te preocupes— le indicó hacia su madre, quien se supone, indicaría si es que era posible que su esposo entregara a la joven novia en la ceremonia.

—Será la mejor noticia que reciba hoy… bueno, además de la noticia de que nos habían invitado, y quizá si logra hacer que Len le perdone, será la segunda mejor noticia— expresó con alegría la madre de Rin.

—Bien… pero eso no arregla el problema de mi vestido— Volvió a entristecerse de manera casi instantánea la chica, comenzando a lagrimear de nuevo.

—Hija, yo también pasé por algo similar cuando re esperaba a ti y a tu hermano— comentó su madre como llegando a recatar la situación.

—¿Sabe como ocultar un embarazo?— se dirigió ahora Lily a ella, realmente intrigada por cualquiera que fuera el secreto que podría conocer la madre de los gemelos.

—No es difícil…— volteó a ver a los lados de la cama, cerca de donde se había sentado Miku unos minutos atrás, encontrando algo que creía haber visto antes —¿Quién se podría fijar en la pancita de la novia, si es que todos desvían su mirada a los accesorios que lleva?— dijo tomando un pequeño collar de hoja y colocándolo alrededor del cuello de Rin —Créeme, que será lo de menos, cuando dejes impactados a todos con lo linda que te veras— luego de eso, tomó un pequeño chaleco de tela blanca, bastante fino en su composición, y lo puso en los brazos de Rin. Después, siguió, tomando los guantes largos y dejando que ella misma se los pusiera, y finalmente, su velo de novia, sujetado a una tiara en su cabeza.

Terminando todo esto, en lo cual también asistieron las demás amigas de Rin, para que al final, dejaran que ella se levantara, viéndose a sí misma en el espejo.

—Me veo muy bien…— admitió mientras que giraba y sentía la falda del vestido bastante pesada, pero no demasiado, tan solo en comparación de un vestido normal —Muy bien… ya me siento lista para esto— dijo con emoción mientras que su madre la volvía a abrazar.

Justo en ese momento, el teléfono de Miki sonó, interrumpiendo la celebración. Al parecer era Piko. La chica tuvo que salir del círculo formado, para dirigirse a la salida y contestar su teléfono.

—Todo terminado… logré hacer que Meiko se distrajera con otra cosa… no preguntes que fue tan poderoso como para quitarle la ira— habló en un tono de apariencia épica mientras que se recargaba en una de las paredes cercanas a la oficina privada del Maestro.

—Sólo quiero saber que no volverá a molestar en lo que sigue del día… o de la vida— se expresó amargamente mientras que Piko miraba la escena que de hecho había distraído a Meiko. El Maestro, regañándola severamente mientras ella cruzaba los brazos con molestia, viéndose tan intimidante como siempre, incluso con la férula en su brazo.

—Repito que tu contrato no me permite despedirte, pero si me permite cancelar tus giras y contratos… así que no vuelvas a tratar de esa manera a mi hermano— le dijo con claridad a la castaña, quien se volteó con molestia mientras que el Maestro mantenía a su espalda al padre Yuto.

—No deberían de dejar a personas como él andar por allí predicando como si supieran una mierda de la vida— soltó con rudeza mientras que se giraba y caminaba en dirección contraria a la oficina.

—Eso fue sorprendente…— concluyó Yuto mientras mantenía ambos ojos abiertos —Es decir, ella ni siquiera necesitó un motivo para venir gritando todo eso acerca del padre Thel… y aún así parecía como si él hubiera sido el causante de muchas cosas terribles— explicó el porqué de su asombro.

—Y Thel no debe de enterarse de nada de eso— contestó él mirando de reojo a su acompañante, después de eso, se acercó a Piko y le dijo mientras le sostenía su mano buena al hombro —Ve a hacer lo que tengas que hacer, que la ceremonia tendrá que empezar a la hora en la que tenga que empezar, nada de imperfecciones, tengo mucho invertido en esto— y luego le empujó en la espalda, como dándole un simbolismo débil de confianza. Piko se retiró caminando lentamente, volteando a ver hacia atrás en busca de algo que le indicara que la cosa estaba mal, pero decidió seguir, después de todo, no podía basar sus sospechas en la actitud de aquel sacerdote tan amable.

—Mi hermano estará en mi oficina— le indicó a Yuto el camino que tenían que seguir —Le alegrará verte, creo que no saber de ti le ha alterado un poco— dijo sin entrar mucho en detalle. Finalmente llegaron a la puerta de la oficina, la que habría con llave el Maestro, viendo que estaban sentados Thel y Mikhail uno al lado del otro enfrente del escritorio de cristal.

—Padre— saludó amablemente al clérigo mayor de cabellos plateados mientras que este, al verle, se levantaba de su lugar para alcanzarlo.

—Yuto… lo lamento tanto— se limitó a decir mientras que lo abrazaba con fuerza, sintiéndose realmente dolido por la pérdida del hermano de este —Shihiro no merecía eso… no tenía que terminar así… siempre quise darle la redención que se merecía— dijo sin reparo alguno al momento de separarse.

—El problema era que él siempre pensó que vivía en esa redención de la que tanto hablan— respondió Salta a sus espaldas mientras metía su mano en la bolsa interna de su saco y se ocupaba de sacar un habano.

—Por más que lamente decirlo… es cierto, vivía en un orgullo absoluto, convencido de que podía hacer lo que quisiera siempre que fuera sacerdote… pensaba que eso lo ponía en una especie de línea segura— continuó comentando con algo de dolor.

—Pues eso no lo salvó de la línea de tiro…— comentó Salta para después ser silenciado por la mirada inquisitiva del menor de sus hermanos, mientras que trataba de encender su habano, sin mucho éxito.

—No podemos hacer más que pedir por su alma, y rogar que encuentre el perdón de Dios— rogó en voz descendente Thel, siendo visto de manera curiosa por sus otros dos hermanos, quienes pensaban que Shihiro no encontraría más que el infierno, si es que se le miraba desde el punto de vista de aquella religión, pero visto con calma y compasión por Yuto, quien ya antes había estado pensando bastante en el asunto.

—Es funeral fue un verdadero horror— se quejó Yuto mientras se daba la vuelta y colocaba las manos en su cabeza, observando cómo se había dejado un asiento vacío tras el escritorio —Se llenó de mafiosos, al menos de un centenar de mafiosos diría yo— se sintió avergonzado de tener que admitirlo —Casi todos ellos de nacionalidad japonesa, pero recuerdo haber escuchado insultos racistas en casi todas partes y en todos los idiomas que podía entender— se cruzó con sus piernas mientras que se con la conciencia intranquila por aquello.

—Ayudó gente… de eso no había duda— se rió de manera irónica Thel —Fuiste tú quien oficializó la ceremonia— dedujo rápidamente, sin necesidad de preguntarlo para confirmar.

—Si… fue su deseo, quería que yo le diera el entierro que merecía, y lo hice, sé que yo era el único quien de verdad lo conocía— impuso de manera clara sin necesidad de que tuviera que explicarse de otra manera —Diría que es lo mínimo que podría haber hecho… no siento que haya fallado como hermano, ni tampoco como siervo de Dios en mi intento por apoyarlo, lo único que de verdad agradezco es que él me haya ayudado a llegar a donde estoy— expresó cada vez más triste al padre Thel —A pesar de todo, y sin importar lo distante que era ya, lo extraño— se terminó de confesar de manera bastante personal para el sacerdote.

—Entiendo tu dolor… creo que es justo decir que todos hemos sentido esa clase de pérdidas, lo que se siente ser abandonados por un hermano o un amigo muy querido— complementó el clérigo mayor —Su muerte… fue lo último que hubiera querido, y estoy seguro de que para Salta es fue algo similar, algo muy duro de hacer— dio una mirada de reojo, y observó cómo era que su hermano mayor se mantenía con la mirada baja, más que nada por la primera oración que había dicho, que era lo que le había resentido de mayor manera.

—Cómo sea, no he venido aquí solamente con la particularidad de hablar acerca de mi difunto hermano— se tranquilizó después de dar un amplio respiro, comenzando de nuevo con la idea que había llevado desde que había entrado en la casa.

—Recuerdo que los gemelos me pidieron de manera cordial que te invitara, dijeron que eras fundamental para que la ceremonia se realizase de manera correcta— recordó aquellas palabras de Len y Rin, quizá un tanto diferentes.

—Sí, y Salta fue quien me permitió entrar, muy amable de su parte— contestó tranquilamente, viendo como el Maestro recuperaba sus ánimos —Venía a conversar un poco acerca de la reputación del incesto…— detuvo un poco sus palabras mientras que esperaba a que los tres hermanos le pusieran atención —He escuchado algunas cuantas palabras por parte de algunos colegas— dijo de manera vaga para que Thel se diera una idea de lo que decía —Hay mucha agitación con respecto a la boda, recibí muchas llamadas, algunos cuantos correos, preguntándome acerca de usted, de su paradero, pero solamente contestaba que había tenido que salir de la ciudad—

—Sí, tuve que ir en persona a comunicar a Len y a Rin de que la boda se efectuaría de la manera más pronta posible— recordó mientras que contaba los días en los que eso había podido haber ocurrido.

—De cualquier forma, pese a que vi a todas esas personas dando sus opiniones, y discutiendo, la mayoría se sentía todavía incrédula acerca de que de verdad fuera a haber dicha boda— vio como los tres hermanos se impresionaban un poco más —Algunos cuantos parecían esperanzados… si es que es necesario decir esa palabra, me parece que puede ser algo positivo— se acercó un poco más a Thel, como para decirle algún secreto —Usted es bastante respetado, padre, sus viajes alrededor del mundo, su trabajo como misionero, todo le ha dado peso a su palabra—

—No me sorprende, creo que es de los pocos que aún se atreven a enseñar la biblia como se debe— opinó Salta muy para lo poco usual que serían esas palabras en él.

—Pienso que esta boda, más que cualquier otra cosa, puede dar una visión realmente positiva al matrimonio incestuoso— explicó de manera lenta, como si eso le fuera a dar mayor credibilidad a lo que decía.

—Claro… si demostramos que una pareja de hermanos puede tener una boda tranquila y de ensueño, entonces no podrán decir que su incesto tiene intenciones malignas— dedujo después de que la idea le hubiera convencido.

—Sí, eso es lo que pienso, puede que la idea entera del matrimonio sirva para darle mejor imagen al matrimonio en sí— volvió a compartir Yuto sus pensamientos mientras se emocionaba de manera tan amplia como el padre Thel —Y no solo eso, si dejamos que toda la transmisión se realice, y que esto sea bien conocido, sé que la corte legalizará el matrimonio incestuoso en un santiamén— levantó ambas manos para elevar el énfasis.

—Me parece que podría funcionar— dijo ahora Mikhail —El juicio para demostrar la seguridad de la junta incestuosa no ha sido fácil, en especial porque casi nadie entiende mis explicaciones…— recordó más de una vez en la que veía al jurado caer de sueño como si estuvieran en una clase de ciencia incomprensible para ellos —Darles la mirada del matrimonio incestuoso podría ser un excelente apéndice para muchos de ellos— ideó mientras que colocaba la mano sobre su barbilla.

—Muy bien, todo está dicho, necesitamos que esto salga de la mejor manera posible— quiso concluir el padre Yuto mientras que parecía juntar todas las ideas.

—Si Len y Rin pueden beneficiarse aún más del resultado de esto, me parece bien— ahora dijo Salta mientras que lograba encender su habano finalmente y comenzaba a fumar de lleno con una amplia y extensa bocanada —Aunque me da igual, sólo espero que no jodan las cosas ustedes mismos, porque yo ya tenía planeado dar una ceremonia de ensueño. Y después de compartir esto, dejó salir todo el humo en dirección de sus tres acompañantes, quienes quedaron casi asfixiados por la densidad de este.

* * *

><p>Así fue como se decidieron las cosas, y tal y como Miki lo había estado planeado, la ceremonia iba a empezar a las tres de la tarde, ya a las dos, la mayoría de las personas estaban en el recibidor, algunas cuantas más ya recogiendo sus asientos bajo la enorme carpa blanca puesta para que el sol brillante no afectase el día. Miki, quien había mostrado cierto grado de estrés, estaba ahora preparada para cualquier cosa, excepto cierta ocurrencia en la entrada que pasó justamente a tres cuartos de hora de iniciada la ceremonia.<p>

Justamente era en la entrada de la boda, en donde un guarda alto y fornido de smoking negro pero de rostro delicado se encargaba de cuidar la entrada, sosteniendo una lista en la mano derecha, mientras que tan solo con la mano izquierda empujaba a una chica rubia de una coleta con un vestido amarillo que trataba violentamente de entrar —Lo lamento, señorita, no puede pasar sin invitación—

—¡Somos amigos de los novios!—Gritó Neru —¡Déjenos pasar de una maldita vez!— exigía subiendo la voz mientras que todos sus acompañantes se contraían molestos por aquel impedimento o simplemente se impacientaban esperando a que se les diera un veredicto de pasar o no. Junto a la chica estaba su hermano menor, Nero, vestido con un traje amarillo un tanto corriente, Haku, mostrando su escote con un vestido planeado, y junto a ella su novio Dell Honne, con un traje gris oscuro, y finalmente, la pareja de hermanos Kasane, quienes se mantenían parados hasta atrás, ambos vestidos de rojo fuerte.

—Lo lamento mucho, no pueden cruzar, y más le vale, señorita, que controle su tono, o de otra manera tendré que llamar a mis compañeros para que las aparten de las proximidades— advirtió con un tono de voz brusco típico de los soviéticos.

—Conocemos a todos adentro… sólo llame a Miku o a Meiko, y de esta manera podremos aclarar cualquier malentendido— dijo Teto intentando sonar tranquila, pues su amiga ya estaba demasiado desesperada para ayudar a su intento de entrada.

—Ninguna de estas señoritas pueden ordenarme, sólo respondo a los mandatos de la señorita Miki, y sus superiores— informó el guardia —Y ella ha ordenado que no se permita pasar a ninguna persona con cabellos de matices como los suyos— indicó mientras señalaba a sus cabellos.

—Debe de estar bromeando…— pronunció harta Neru, viendo como el guardia mostraba en su sujetapapeles una tabla con distintos colores, que supuestamente, indicaban quienes podrían entrar o no, y justamente en esa tabla se encontraban el color amarillo, rojo y gris.

—Vaya… me siento realmente excluida— se entristeció Haku, sin siquiera haber cuestionado la veracidad de aquella tabla indicadora.

—De seguro Rin se quedó resentida por lo que le dijimos hace unos meses— dijo ahora Teto mientras miraba a su hermano con una mirada seria —Déjalo así, no quiero asistir a la boda de una bebita como esa— se mostró ahora ella rencorosa mientras que se giraba e intentaba irse, a lo que fue detenida de nuevo por Neru.

—Tenemos que demostrar que somos mejores que ellos… tenemos que cruzar y disfrutar de la boda— volvió a esforzarse en cruzar por la entrada cubierta por el guardia, a lo que este le volvió a bloquear el paso con el brazo.

Justo mientras continuaba el forcejeo, cruzaron un par de personas más, presentando sus invitaciones, a lo que el guardia, asintiendo de manera rápida, les daba permiso de entrar a la boda. Fue hasta que llegó una peli rosada caminando sola con un vestido ajustado de diseño asimétrico que dejaba ver una de sus piernas, que el guardia apartó de manera definitiva a la molesta rubia para centrarse en la recién llegada.

—Disculpe, señorita, necesito ver su invitación— pidió amablemente el guardia acercándose a ella.

—No tengo invitación, pero esta es mi casa, yo vivo aquí, y creo que puedo pasar si necesidad de una— respondió Luka de esa forma a aquella requisición.

—Luka, pídele que nos deje pasar a nosotros— le rogó Haku, viendo que su amiga rubia se había agotado después del forcejeo inútil con el guardia, pero fue ignorada junto al resto de sus amigos.

—Lo lamento señorita, pero no se me permite dejar cruzar a nadie quien no posea invitación, más aún, porque se nos advirtió que no dejáramos pasar a una mujer de cabello rosa con su… descripción física— respondió algo tajante el sujeto fornido, pero permitió que Luka se quedara en el lugar.

—Escúcheme, no me importa lo que le haya dicho esa loca obsesiva compulsiva— dijo refiriéndose a Miki, sabiendo que le habría prohibido el paso por una razón que ahora ella conocía bien —Ni tampoco que yo no tenga invitación, voy a pasar, porque esta es mi casa, y porque de no ser por esa enana plana manipuladora de Rin, yo podría ser la novia en esta ceremonia con ese mismo novio— y dicho esto, dio un par de pasos agigantados con gran habilidad para usar tacones y logró pasar por un lado del guardia, con bastante facilidad.

—¡¿Por qué no la detuvo como a nosotras?!— exigió saber Neru con ferocidad mientras se enfrentaba al guardia una vez más.

—Ella tiene asuntos relacionados con el amor y con el corazón, va contra mis principios intervenir en esas cosas— respondió seguro el guardia mientras que cerraba los ojos y continuaba cubriendo la entrada de las chicas que habían sido ligeramente excluidas. Siendo esta una razón poco apropiada para perder su empleo, el guardia se encargó de llamar a Piko, a quien percibió como el menos severo de sus jefes temporales, y comunicarle lo ocurrido, excusándose con una amenaza de demanda el medio por el cual había cedido el paso, pero de nuevo, aquel guardia simplemente no tenía la intención de interferir con los sentimientos de una mujer.

De esa manera Luka había logrado cruzar a la boda, y lentamente se había hecho camino hasta llegar a la carpa sin que nadie le pudiera ver, o sin que pudiera hacer notar demasiado su presencia frente a ciertas personas quienes habrían podido provocar su expulsión. Una vez en ese lugar, comenzó a observar a la gente, por una parte, Gumi y Lily estaban ya en el altar, sosteniendo rosas en sus manos, tan solo para que combinasen con sus vestidos, pero se notaba de lejos como Lily se sentía incómoda con utilizar un vestido rosa pastel. Vio después a Miki, quien estaba organizando aún las cosas, colocando a un grupo de camarógrafos en las proximidades, y finalmente, encontró a Miku y a Kaito caminando cerca del lugar, alejándose de las bancas acomodadas en filas de seis, viendo que justamente se habían alejado de donde estaban otro par de parejas, estas compuestas únicamente por varones, lo que explicaría porque Miku caminaba con cierta mirada de desagrado.

Entonces encontró a su hermano, hablando animadamente al lado de su… de su novio. Era algo nuevo completo a él, alguien quien siempre había estado tan privado en sus propias cosas de pronto se mostraba animado junto con aquel chico mayor de cabello verde. Ambos hablaban con otra pareja, un chico pálido de cabello blanco atado en una coleta, con un saco blanco y pantalones negros, tomado de la mano con otro chico de cabello negro y un tanto más colorido, con un saco rojo y un pantalón negro, un tanto más despeinado. Aparentemente, ellos eran también una pareja del mismo sexo, que aunque Luka no lo supiera, habían sido actores en una de las sagas que habían interpretado los vocaloids, pero que se habían dado el tiempo de ir a celebrar la unión de Len y Rin.

Luka comenzó a acercarse por detrás, y adelantó justamente en la fila en la que estaban, llegando al lado de la otra pareja. Le pareció que hablaban de algo así como un traje o un vestido, eso es lo que sonaba, pues si mal no recordaba, Mikuo era diseñador; además de todo, le pareció haber escuchado la palabra "Novios" refiriéndose a un estado de compromiso. Algo de mal gusto, para su maduro parecer.

—Como decía, serán como un par de ángeles en medio de toda la caterva cuando termine sus trajes— decía Mikuo con voz presuntuosa —Si he arreglado a vagabundos para que se vean como empresarios multimillonarios, lo que no podré hacer con ustedes…— detuvo sus palabras con un hilo de voz similar a quien ve de pronto y con alta proximidad su muerte, y no estaba de hecho tan alejado de la realidad, pues Luka no mostraba ni la más mínima pista de sonrisa o alegría, al momento en el que lo encaró a él y a su novio.

—Si nos disculpan… debemos de ir a… probar la mesa de bocadillos, dicen que tienen banderillas— dijo rápidamente el sujeto de blanco mientras tomaba de la mano a su pareja y se levantaban de su lugar, dejando a Luki y a Mikuo sentados.

—Buenas tardes, Miku, buenas tardes, hermano— les saludo por separado, viendo cómo, efectivamente, el terror comenzaba a hacerse presente en los ojos del chico de cabello verde esmeralda, mientras que su hermano se mantenía con una mirada seria.

—Buenas tardes… Luka— pronunció difícilmente el chic de cabello verde, intentando no rozar con la incomodidad de estar en presencia de su cuñada por primera vez, pero la mirada cada vez más mortífera de esta no le permitía verla de manera directa, hasta que finalmente, el chico se hartó de aquello, y decidió simplemente levantarse y comenzar a irse —Muy bien, creo que tengo que ir directamente al tocador— se excusó débilmente tan solo con la vaga idea de encontrarse con Miku y poder hablarle acerca de lo que había pasado, y quizá ella podría calmar a la fiera.

Entonces los dos hermanos quedaron completamente solos. Pero el chico, Luki, no parecía para nada alterado con la presencia de la chica, quien parecía no tener punto alguno de inflexión para lo cual dialogar de manera ordenada. Siendo esto algo tan común últimamente, su hermano decidió comenzar con su amena plática.

—Hermana, deberías de sonreír un poco más, o se te arrugará toda la cara— dijo con cierto aire de certeza, como si quisiera aconsejarla de manera seria. Pero ella no contestó de manera instantánea, sino que se sentó a su lado y borró su expresión opresiva.

—Veo que al fin estás con tu novio, y que te diviertes con él…— pronunció con lentitud al ver como el chico formaba una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Se podría decir que si, deberías de intentarlo, tienes a un buen novio, que es envidia de muchas y muchos, con el cual bien podrías ser perfectamente feliz— comenzó a proponer con voz alegre.

—Sabes muy bien porque no me puedo relajar e intentar ser feliz como lo dices— se giró de nuevo al altar —Por ahora no tengo esa opción, hay demasiados asuntos que se tienen que resolver— continuó con lo que parecía ser un asunto de venganza pendiente.

—¡Oh vamos! No viniste hasta aquí tan solo para arruinar la boda, ¿O sí?— preguntó con temor de que fuera real lo que decía.

—¿Tal y como ella arruinó lo que pude haber tenido de manera real?— contrarrestó la pregunta con el asunto que ya antes habían tratado de manera vaga, a lo que su hermano menor solamente soltó un suspiro de hartazgo —Di lo que quieras, pero eso no quitará el hecho de que Len realmente me gustaba, y que yo le gustaba a él hasta que Rin metió sus manos… si tan solo ella no hubiera intervenido…— terminó de decir en voz baja.

—¿Cómo te enteraste de eso? ¿Cómo te enteraste de que le gustabas a Len?— tomó curiosidad Luki mientras que se erguía un poco en su asiento.

—Miku me dijo, que cuando ella salía con Len, en una ocasión él le había dicho que la había tomado como plato de segunda mesa, pues aparentemente, yo le odiaba— recordó aquella plática con Miku, ni siquiera muy lejana, que fue parte del argumento de la peli verde para hacer que fuera a la boda, el hecho de que ella había sido el enamoramiento de Len por años —¿Y tu como te enteraste? Porque parecías estarlo bastante cuando hablamos de eso.

—Mikuo me lo dijo hace un tiempo, Miku se lo contó…— se detuvo un poco para después pensar en sus recientes palabras y en el impacto que tendrían en su hermana —Miku es como una tumba abierta y al aire libre para los secretos, si me lo preguntas— intentó desviar un poco el tema.

—¿Hace tiempo? ¡¿Hace cuanto?!— preguntó la peli rosada mayor ahora elevando la voz.

—Después de saber de la relación de Len y Rin… y por lo tanto del embarazo, la cosa no habría cambiado para nada— intentó cubrir sus palabras con esa excusa, y aunque no eran mentira, lo cierto es que le había sido fácil deducirlo desde antes.

—Excepto a que podría haber actuado antes— propuso ella sin intención de doblegar su razonamiento.

—¿Vas a actuar ahora? Porque en ese caso, comprendería la razón por lo que no fuiste invitada— intentó aquello fuera una sentencia que bien podría lastimarla pero que daría a entender lo que pensaba en ese momento, pero viendo que su hermana no hacía más que mantenerse atenta a la mirada, en busca de alguien, quien muy probablemente sería uno de los protagonistas de la fiesta —Digo que no podría haber cambiado nada debido a que lo tuyo con Len habría sido imposible… ustedes son personas incompatibles— dijo con todo el sentido de veracidad en su voz.

—No sabes nada de eso… no puedes asegurar ninguna de esas cosas— se defendió Luka con algo de furia mientras se mostraba realmente molesta y con su orgullo ligeramente herido —Len es de las únicas personas a quienes he sentido que están a un nivel en el cual yo pueda entender— continuó intentando demostrar que tenía razón.

—¿Ah sí? Dime entonces, ¿Cuál es su libro favorito? Y con eso Dime de una vez cual es su autor favorito— preguntó de manera bastante mordaz, como si quisiera dar su primer golpe, su primer punto a su propio favor.

Aquello había dejado de lado a la peli rosada algo malparada, pues en toda su vida, no había logrado ver a Len leyendo ni una sola vez en su vida algo que no fuera electrónico, o que de ser impreso, algo que no fuera escolar —Pues… obviamente, se trata de…— se silenció después de un poco —Uno de los mejores autores asiáticos…— se detuvo cuando su hermano soltó un irritante sonido emulando a una respuesta errada en algún concurso de preguntas.

—Error, su autor favorito es Isaac Asimov, es de ciencia ficción ¿Sabías que Len es fanático de la ciencia ficción?— preguntó como si se tratase de una gran curiosidad o una trivialidad —Y su libro favorito es algo que no tiene que ver con eso, pero si duda un buen clásico; el Hobbit, parece ser que disfruta de los clásicos de aventura— explicó con voz clara y melodiosa.

Dada una respuesta que era tan inesperada como esa, al mencionar un autor y una obra que apenas había logrado escuchar, la chica peli rosada comenzó a trabar su lengua entre palabras que no podían procesarse de manera correcta.

—¿Cuál es su película favorita? ¿Y cuál es su autor favorito?— siguió preguntando a su hermana mientras que la miraba con una creciente confusión, deduciendo que no conocería ninguna de las dos respuestas —Su película favorita es "Sueños de fuga", y su actor favorito es Ian Makellen… pensé que eso lo sabrías— se volvió a burlar de ellos.

—Esas son solo trivialidades, ¿Crees que no me costaría trabajo aprender un par de cosas acerca de películas y actores americanos?— preguntó intentando sonar mucho más segura que antes, pues quizá lograría evitar que se continuaran las preguntas y sus incómodas conclusiones.

—Cierto, entonces, que tal si preguntamos algo más importante— dijo Luki con diversión, intentando buscar una verdadera pregunta en la cual encontraría otro punto flojo con el cual remarcar dicha incompatibilidad, pero aparte de meterse en detalles pequeños que probablemente lo harían parecer tan ignorante acerca de la vida del rubio como lo era su hermana mayor, decidió buscar una pregunta que resultaría interesante de responder —Dime, ¿Cual es su estilo musical favorito? ¿Cuál es su banda favorita? Y en especial ¿Quién es su voz masculina y femenina favoritos?— preguntó rápidamente y casi de una manera agresiva.

—Estoy seguro de que su estilo musical favorito es el que él canta, en otras palabras, en Jpop, luego, su banda favorita es Maximum The Hormone, le he escuchado con varias de sus canciones a todo volumen, y sus voces favoritas… desconozco la voz masculina, pero su voz favorita femenina es Nana Mizuki— terminó diciendo de manera completamente desafiante, independientemente de que tan acertada fuera su respuesta.

—Diría que no está tan mal… viste su trabajo, y lo que canta, así que diría que es algo válida tu respuesta— contestó con claridad, sin dar por vistos los errores que había cometido hasta que retomó la palabra carraspeando un poco antes —Bueno, primero que nada, y esto lo ha dicho muchas veces, su estilo favorito es el Hard Rock, el clásico, y su segundo estilo favorito es el Reggae— levantó sus dedo dedos como su estuviera contando sus errores —Su banda favorita, es Led Zeppelin y su voz masculina favorita es la de Barrington Levy— continuó contando con los dedos, pero luego se detuvo un poco —Pero acertaste con su voz femenina favorita— dio por buena esa última respuesta, dejando de nuevo en blanco las posibles defensas de la chica.

—Lo supe porque el día en que la conocimos él y Rin estaban como locos— pronunció aún algo molesta —¿Cómo se supone que tu sabes todo eso? ¿Acaso eres su confidente?— sintió que era ahora su turno de preguntar y de poner en situaciones incómodas a su hermano.

—Lo sigo en muchas de sus cuentas de sus redes sociales… he hablado varias veces con él en privado, me ha contado muchas cosas, y por supuesto… Mikuo sabe de todo acerca de sus amigos y de los amigos de su hermana, así que diría que por eso es que estoy bien informado— ahora fue él quien salió con aquella pequeña sorpresa —Que no te sorprendan un par más de cosas que sé acerca de todo el asunto de los gemelos—

—Siento que me traicionas, que tomas bandos en una situación en la que no te debería de quedar duda acerca de que tu familia es más importante— protestó ella en contra de su decisión, como si decidiera ponerse del lado de Mikuo, y por ende, de lado de Len y Rin, en lugar de ponerse de su lado.

—Es curioso, porque siento que darle más importancia la familia que a todas las demás personas es exactamente lo que Len y Rin hacen con esto— se volvió a burlar, ahora de manera más ligera, pero viendo que sus bromas no caían nada bien, decidió ponerse serio por una vez —Recuerda lo que estás haciendo, y en donde estás, por favor, no hagas un escándalo con esto… una escena por así decirle— le pidió con devoción mientras la chica se sentaba y parecía mantenerse en su lugar —Tienes un buen novio, deberías de pasar un tiempo con él— le recomendó antes de hartarse de su intransigencia y salir caminando a juntarse con su enamorado en la mesa de bocadillos previos a la ceremonia, dejando a Luka sola con sus pensamientos.

De esta manera, llegó el momento de la ceremonia, y ya estaban Piko y Len parados en el altar mientras que todos los invitados habían finalmente llegado. Comenzaban a reconocer algunas personas mientras que reían un poco acerca de ciertas personas que alcanzaban a ver.

—Oye, Len— le llamó el chico saliendo del asunto de su tranquilidad por unos instantes —¿Te sientes nervioso?— preguntó tan solo jugando con él, buscando todavía con la mirada a cierta persona que le daba interés en ver.

—Como si fuera la presentación más importante de mi vida— aseguró con una sonrisa, sin demostrar el nerviosismo que tenía, solamente riéndose mientras decía aquello, girando su mirada y viendo como Kaito se dirigía hacia ellos por una parte trasera de la carpa. Fue justamente en ese instante en el que vio entrando al padre Thel por entre los dobleces enfrente del altar, sonriente con su traje sacerdotal, al lado de Yuto, quien fungiría como una especie de monaguillo en aquella ceremonia, es decir, que daría apoyo al padre durante todo el momento.

—¡Padre!— se sorprendió Len al verlo —Me alegra bastante que ya todo esté listo— lo miró a él y al clérigo menor, quien le miraba con una especie de melancolía en sus ojos —Padre Yuto, lamento mucho lo que le ha ocurrido a su hermano— mencionó al recordar que Thel le había contado a los dos de ese suceso, sin que supieran acaso que ese mismo padre había rechazado sus confesiones con violencia, y mucho menos aún, que sospecharan lo más mínimo acerca del complot que se había planificado por parte de Shihiro en contra de ambos.

—Muchas gracias, Len, mi hermano era una buena persona, pero ahora está en un lugar mejor, al igual que a mí, le habría gustado verlos a ustedes dos juntos y felices— dijo sintiéndose un tanto culpable de tratar la memoria de su hermano de aquella manera, con el sólo propósito de proteger a Len.

—Muchas gracias, padre— agradeció de manera completamente sincera el chico, creyendo por completo aquellas palabras tan complacientes para él, pues lo que se le había contado, era que el padre Shihiro habría sido asesinado por un grupo de mafiosos que habían tomado represarías en contra de su intervención y protección de personas inocentes. Si se le agregaba todo eso, al hecho de que ahora lo consideraba como uno de los sacerdotes quienes habían estado de acuerdo con la unión que él quería contraer con Rin, entonces el padre Shihiro se había convertido en un mártir para él.

—Muy bien, no es este el momento de conversar, Len Kagamine, tu futura esposa vendrá en cualquier momento, así que prepárate— le avisó el padre Thel mientras que le daba un pequeño giño, a lo que el rubio reaccionó con un tanto más de nerviosismo esperado.

Fue justamente en ese instante que Piko logró visualizar a Luka, y con gran horror, sacó su teléfono celular y volvió a marcarle a Miki, la cual estaba a penas aproximándose al altar.

—Piko, espero que sea algo realmente importante— contestó la joven peli rosada en cuanto tuvo oportunidad.

—Malas noticias, el chicle se a adherido a la suela del zapato, repito, ¡El chicle se ha adherido a la suela del zapato!— le anunció casi gritando mientras cubría la mano que sostenía el teléfono.

—¡¿Luka ha regresado?!— gritó ella sin molestarse en ocultar su voz — ¿Cómo fue posible que llegara hasta aquí? ¿Gakupo la trajo?— preguntó aterrada e incluso frustrada.

—No, ni rastro de Gakupo, de hecho, creo que ha de seguir en el muelle, a donde lo mandamos— le dijo con toda la idea de que sus palabras eran precisas —Luka vino sola, me dijeron los guaridas que entró sin nadie más— recordó poco a poco que no había compartido esa información con Miki.

—Debiste haberme informado de eso…— escuchó a su enamorada bajar su tono de voz a un regaño al decir aquello —Bien, no ha salido nada mal hasta ahora… redoblaré la seguridad, y me aseguraré de que no haga ninguna tontería— se escucharon sus palabras más a manera de amenaza que cualquier otra cosa —Por ahora, que todo siga igual con lo planeado—

—Correcto, suerte durante la celebración, creo que está a punto de comenzar— finalizó la llamada el peli blanco mientras que miraba a la sospechosa entablando conversación con algunos otros invitados mientras su hermano se sentaba a su lado y solamente hablaba con Mikuo.

Un par de campanadas pequeñas sonaron durante unos instantes mientras todos los invitados se sentaban ordenadamente en sus lugares. Kaito y Piko se hicieron unos pasos hacia atrás, quedando fuera de la escena mientras que las cámaras comenzaban a dirigirse a la entrada de la carpa. Miki, Miku, Lily y Gumi se alegraron al ver a Yuki con su vestido blanco entrando con una canasta llena de pétalos de rosas, llenando de manera ligera el camino de la alfombra por la cual caminaba.

Pronto, el sonido de un teclado digital se hizo presente en todo el ambiente, un sonido muy calmado y suave que salía del típico tono nupcial. Mientras que Len miraba en aquella dirección, vio de pronto entrando a su hermana, usando un vestido tan hermoso como el que se habría imaginado solamente en sus más profundos sueños, y con la cara cubierta por ese ligero velo. Sintió como comenzaba a soltar un par de pequeñas lágrimas mientras que su pecho se inflaba por todo el aire que comenzaba a inhalar a causa de la intensidad de la imagen que contemplaba.

Pero fue mayor su sorpresa al ver que de hecho, su padre estaba llevando a su adorada hermana del brazo. Sintió un enfado inicial, ver a ese hombre amargado y agresivo tomando a su hermana como si fuera casi suya, pero entendió pues que quizá Rin le habría perdonado de manera aislada a su conocimiento, y comenzó a calmarse. Miraba al hombre mayor que se notaba bastante cansado y torturado, pero de alguna manera, más pacífico que antes. Deseaba pensar que era de hecho porque ya los dos, él y su madre, al fin los habrían entendido.

Vio como los dos daban pasos lentos hasta llegar al altar. Ver a Rin de manera tan cercana en una situación como aquella, desde cerca en medio del altar, rodeado de centenares de personas, y con un millón de ojos más a su alrededor, y con el sacerdote listo para casaros, podría ser sumamente raro, al fin y al cabo, era su propia hermana con la que iba a casarse, pero la forma en la que se miraban era tan natural como cualquier otro día. Se dijeron par de cosas con solo verse de manera directa a los ojos, y Len comprendió que su padre estaba perdonado cuando ella hizo le hizo una pequeña seña a su progenitor y besó su mejilla para que le dejara ir.

—Sé que la cuidarás como ninguna otra persona lo haría— le dijo Tobi a su hijo mientras le daba una palmada en el hombro y dejaba que el chico le tomara el brazo de manera sumamente cariñosa, acariciándola tan pronto como la tocó —Tu también cuida a tu hermano, Rin, te lo confiaré— y dicho esto, el hombre adulto besó la frente de ambos mientras que los dos se inclinaban y lo permitían, de manera acostumbrada como lo era hacía ya casi dos décadas enteras de su vida.

—Gracias, padre— fue todo lo que Len le dedicó antes de darse la vuelta junto a la chica y quedar frente al sacerdote Thel, quien los miraba con benevolencia y paciencia, comprendiendo el perdón que habían otorgado y recibido.

—Muy bien hecho— fue lo que les dedicó a los dos de manera persona —¡Queridos hermanos y hermanas, nos hemos reunido aquí para atestiguar la unión de estos hijos de Dios, que en sus caminos de la vida han decidido entrelazarse el uno con el otro, en su misión por encontrar el propósito de sus vidas, y la formación de una familia verdadera!— exclamó mientras que levantaba las manos, dando inicio a la ceremonia.

La misa dio inicio, y fue tal y como cualquier otra celebración eucarística realizada durante el periodo ordinario del año litúrgico. Yuto pasó al frente a realizar un par de lecturas, y después vino el evangelio, y Thel dio su rápida charla posterior, dando un corto recorrido por la vida de Cristo, y recodando la acción que debía de llevar toda persona en si vida diaria, fuera cristiana, musulmana, taoísta, budista o atea, cosas simples como amar al prójimo, curar al enfermo, alimentar al hambriento, dar asilo al desvalido, etc. al Pero sin importar toda la énfasis que se le dio a la idea de la religión en la ceremonia, las miradas se mantenían más en Len y Rin, quienes continuaban prestando atención, volteándose ligeramente de momento en momento a comentarse el uno al otro.

—Te vez bastante bien…— le comentó Len mientras que volteaba a verla de medio lado, sonriendo mientras que paseaba sus ojos alrededor por todo el cuerpo de la chica, intentando notar lo mejor que pudiera su físico oculto debajo del espacioso vestido.

—Tú también, no recordaba lo sexy que te veías con traje— mencionó la chica presionando la mano enguantada del chico, volteando a ver después de manera similar a como él le había visto a ella —Vamos a divertirnos bastante en la noche de bodas— susurró en tono aún más bajo que antes mientras daba una mirada pervertida con rapidez.

—¡Rin!— gritó un poco jaloneando su mano, procurando que el padre Thel no se diera cuenta de eso.

—Len, en poco tiempo será completamente legal, no me digas que eso no te haría disfrutarlo más, porque te conozco bien— se rio un poco volteando de nuevo al frente, sintiendo como dejaba silenciado a su hermano al atinar justamente en el clavo.

Len volvió a soltar una pequeña risa, contagiándola a ella durante unos segundos en los que volvían a pedir la atención al sacerdote. Se siguió con la ceremonia mientras que los presentes se relajaban cada vez más con cada momento, escuchando a la distancia como cientos de personas se agrupaban en las rejas de los alrededores del parque, intentando ver de manera más nítida posible lo que ocurría. Lejos, a mayores distancias, miles de personas estarían viendo en sus casas la ternura con la que Len y Rin se mantenían juntas.

—Me quiero tomar un instante para agradecer a los presentes— comenzó a hablar Thel de manera más general, sintiendo lo grave que se escuchaba al de pronto salir del tema en el que iba —Pese a la dificultad que se puede presentar en comprender o en aceptar esta clase de relación, ustedes han hecho el esfuerzo de acudir en apoyo de la pareja que se encuentra esta tarde en presencia de Dios en busca de formalizar su unión— dio aquel corto agradecimiento rápidamente —Realmente, el hecho de que ustedes se tomen aunque sea el mínimo tiempo y dar sus presencias a esta ceremonia, significa un apoyo para un amor que muchos, por sus propias faltas, fallan al momento de poder comprender, y juzgan sin derecho alguno— dicho esto, comenzó el momento de la comunión espiritual, y algunas cuantas personas se acercaron a comulgar iniciando con los gemelos.

Y después de esto, él mismo consumió la ostia y el vino de la consagración, guardando silencio después de eso. Pasados unos segundos, al fin elevó las manos y le indicó a todos que rezaran un poco, aunque para este punto, algunas de las oraciones que decía eran dichas en latín, y pocas personas de la audiencia podían entenderlo, por no decir que prácticamente ninguna. Prosiguiendo con la ceremonia, fue entonces el momento que Len y Rin habían estado esperando —Muy bien, es momento de que se digan sus votos matrimoniales, y como ha sido su elección, cada uno de ustedes los recitará al otro— declaró mientras que Miki, al escuchar aquello, mandaba la señal a la producción del evento, de que un pequeño micrófono en el saco de Len se activara para dejar escuchar todo.

Ciertamente no tenían nada grandioso planeado para ese día. Si su memoria no le fallaba, hacía unos cinco años había ideado un centenar de cosas las cuales decir durante los votos, matrimoniales, todo por culpa de una confusión. Había acumulado centenares de distintas frases poéticas que superarían a muchas de sus canciones, pero las había desechado la mayoría al llegar a la edad en la que comprendía mejor las cosas. Ahora se le había ocurrido, que quizá un poco de improvisación mejoraría la boda.

—Yo, Len Kagamine, te quiero a ti, Rin, para que juntos sobrepasemos las líneas de la fraternidad, y seamos esposo y esposa, para así poder tener a Dios como testigo, de que mi amor es real y verdadero, siendo a ti a la única a la que tendrá como merecedora, te seré fiel y justo mientras continuemos con vida e incluso después— tosió un poco al ver como la mirada de Rin se iba enterneciendo al ir escuchando sus palabras —Prometo estará tu lado tanto como lo hemos estado hasta ahora, pero ahora siendo tu esposo, y tu mi mujer, cuidándote en cada cosa que hagamos, en nuestras fallas y en nuestros triunfos, en nuestra felicidad y en las tristezas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, escuchándote todos los días, procurando que tu autoestima siempre sea alto, y que veamos la vida de la manera más positiva posible— se volvió a detener después de haber dicho aquello, pues ahora su hermana lloraba ligeramente —Todo lo que soy, y todo lo que tengo, es ahora y para siempre, tuyo— terminando de decir aquello, limpió un poco las lágrimas de su hermana con su guante, acariciando su mejilla con el pulgar.

—Eres un tonto— soltó ligeramente Rin, tratando de escucharse ofendida, pero sumamente feliz de manera interna —Ahora no se me podrá ocurrir nada más lindo que decir— la gran mayoría de las personas, inclusive Thel, rieron un poco al escuchar aquello, pero se silenciaron para permitir que se escuchara la chica —Yo, Rin Kagamine, te tomo a ti, Len, como mi esposo, para llevar una vida juntos hasta el final, como hermanos, como matrimonio y como padres de los mismos hijos— se detuvo un poco mientras que limpiaba sus últimas lágrimas —Deseo formar parte de tu vida, que tengamos la misma, que me permitas estar a tu lado, y poyarte en todo, en las metas que tengamos y nuestras ilusiones. Estaré contigo para siempre, cuando tengas frio te abrazaré, cuando estés a mi lado te mimare, cuando bajes tu mirada triste, te consolaré. Como una vez ya lo he dicho, y como seguirá siendo por siempre, soy tuya y siempre corresponderé tu fidelidad con la propia, hasta el final de nuestras vidas y después de estas— y fue este el final de sus votos, sabiendo que no habría forma de que mejorara las palabras de Len, pero sonriendo de manera similar a la de su hermano, quien parecía también aguantarse las lágrimas, y resistiendo sus deseos de besarlo.

—Muy bien, y dicho esto, y viendo que los novios se han aceptado de manera mutua, no me queda más que dar por oficializada su unión frente a la iglesia, y frente a Dios— volteó a ver al público, y encontró a la mayoría de las personas a las que alcanzaba con la vista sumamente relajadas —Quien quiera que tenga un motivo trascendental por el cual estas dos almas de Dios no deberían de unirse, por favor, que hable ahora, o que se silencie para siempre— lo dijo como una manera tradicional de demostrar el la veracidad de la unión, y además, porque era de sus cosas favoritas de decir, no porque esperara a que alguien se opusiera realmente.

Fue en ese instante en el que Miki se alertó más, pues vio movimiento rápido en medio de las filas, y sus ojos se ubicaron en el espacio que estaba ocupado por un par de cabelleras de un tono rosado más intenso que el suyo. Evidentemente, Luka estaba levantándose, con la mano siendo lo primero que subía, no le quedó más que aprovechar la distracción que todos tenían al ver al sacerdote para gritar con voz rasposa y cortante —¡Siéntate!— a Luka, siendo la atención de todos drenada en su dirección —Disculpe, no tengo ninguna objeción, puede casarlos— se disculpó rápidamente la joven Miki, sabiendo que aquello podría volverse viral en un segundo, pero intentando a la vez reparar su grito, que afortunadamente, había atraído más la atención que la chica Megurine, quien había sido jalada a su lugar por su propio hermano casi al instante después del grito.

—Bien…— se contentó el sacerdote en que no ocurriera nada más grave que eso, superando sus expectativas con respecto a las posibles catástrofes de las que habría presenciado —Por la autoridad que me confiere la Santa Iglesia Apostólica Romana, y bajo todas las jurisdicciones dentro de las cuales tengo influencia— se detuvo al ver la confusión de muchos, en especial de Yuto —Veremos si se puede hacer eso— le dijo más que nada a su colega sacerdote a su lado, pero la multitud rio por unos instantes —Y en el nombre de Dios, los declaro Marido y mujer— dijo casi de manera sorpresiva para muchos, levantando la mano sobre los gemelos y bendiciéndolos —Intercambien los anillos por favor— le dio la indicación con la mano mientras que todos se silenciaban.

Entonces, mirándose el uno al otro, Len y Rin quedaron de frente a frente. Rápidamente, Miki y Piko se acercaron y le entregaron el anillo dorado a cada uno de los dos. Len sacó rápidamente el anillo del dedo de Rin y colocó el nuevo de manera delicada, mientras que la chica hizo lo mismo al instante, pero presionando más el dedo de Len para poder extraer el meta circundante, colocando el nuevo de manera más tranquila, casi acariciando la mano de su gemelo al hacerlo, quedando los dos unidos por esa promesa.

—Ahora puede pesar a la novia— le indicó a Len dándole un toque en el hombro a Len, a lo que él se encargó de retirar el velo de manera lenta y delicada. Comenzó a acercarse mientras que Rin le tomaba de ambas manos a su hermano, cerrando sus ojos y acercándose tan solo un poco, dejando que Len completara el trayecto que uniría sus labios. Así, ladeando un poco su cabeza, Len besó a Rin de manera firme y plena en los labios, su primer beso romántico frente a las cámaras.

Ambos ladearon un poco más sus cabezas mientras que presionaban más sus labios, comenzando a disfrutar realmente aquel instante tan corto. El chico presionó un poco más sus labios contra los de su hermana, empujándola un poco más, para después separarse tras escuchar algunos cuantos gritos y aplausos. Los dos se vieron a los ojos después de unos segundos, aun con el sonido de la celebración a sus alrededores, en especial de sus amigos a sus lados.

—Y la bendición de Dios todopoderoso, Padre, Hijo, y Espíritu Santo— terminó de decir a los gemelos mientras que se giraban de medio cuerpo y veían al padre, aún con la misma felicidad de antes. Después de aquella bendición, los dos hicieron una reverencia más, sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos, girándose y comenzando caminar juntos por la alfombra.

—Que te parece— dijo Kara, la madre de los Kagamine, mientras veía a sus hijos casi corriendo en dirección de la salida de la carpa —Nuestros hijos se casaron… juntos— se contuvo cuanto pudo, pero finalmente terminó llorando, más que por cualquier forma de disgusto, por una verdadera alegría por ellos.

—Están bien… ha sido como tuvo que ser— respondió Tobi mientras tomaba a su esposa del hombro con cuidado —Nadie más habría amado a Rin de esa forma, y Len solo la necesita a ella— concluyó mientras con melancolía intentaba mirar al pasado, pues ahora, aquellos recuerdos felices de sus hijos juntos como hermanos cobrarían un significado extra, uno más profundo. Solo podía desear, muy dentro de sí mismo y mientras miraba hacia abajo a su esposa, que aquello no volviese a ocurrir por segunda vez en su familia.

* * *

><p>Fin del capítulo 25.<p>

* * *

><p>Notas finales: Muy bien, creo que ha sido una buena boda…me agradó el concepto de utilizar el color blanco de manera temática, las mejores imágenes de bodas que he visto de Len y Rin son abundantes en este color, y curiosamente, la referencia a la pureza que hacía este tema, me parecía sumamente conveniente. En ese caso, me he inspirado bastante en la imagen de Zashiki Usagi, ya se que no es del agrado de muchos, pero esta artista tenía la particularidad de presentar a los Kagamine como gemelos, así sin rodeos y sin excusas, poniéndolos especialmente en situaciones explícitamente sexuales. Dicho esto, entenderán mi fascinación cuando creó una hermosa obra en donde se podía observar a Len y Rin en sus correspondientes trajes de boda, a punto de besarse. Intenté describir el vestido de Rin de la manera más acorde posible con respecto al de la imagen, pero les recuerdo que no he tomado ninguna clase de adiestramiento con respecto a modas o a diseño, por lo cual desconocí muchos de los términos o especificaciones que debí de haber empleado.<p>

En fin, sé que el fanfic tuvo un final un tanto abrupto, y de hecho, puedo imaginar que más de una persona ha de desear ver el siguiente capítulo en el cual presente lo ocurrido durante la fiesta de recepción. Bueno, en ese caso, lamento decepcionarlos, pero eso no será detallado en este fanfic, pues el siguiente capítulo, que para este mismo momento está casi terminado, tratará exclusivamente acerca del parto del bebé de Rin.

Ahora, permítanme explicar este forzado adelanto repentino en la cronología. El asunto es, que hace años pensaba en extender el fanfic tanto como lo deseara, por eso capítulos tan desenfocados del asunto central como lo han sido el anterior. Pero en el fondo seguía teniendo el deseo de publicar el capítulo del nacimiento de hijo de Len y Rin en la fecha tal que coincidiera con la fecha del fanfic, y para lograr esto, tenía que publicar ese capítulo en cuanto iniciase la primavera del año 2015, aproximadamente entre el 20 y el 21 de marzo. Como sea, planeaba únicamente dejar hechas las cosas en la relación de los gemelos hasta el punto de la vida, y luego agregar algunos cuantos detalles de la relación, y finalmente, dar por hecho el capítulo del parto.

Pero desgraciadamente, el tiempo me ganó, y tan solo llegué a consumar la boda, y hablamos solo de la ceremonia. De tal manera, que me parece que ha faltado un capítulo, pero no es demasiado necesario, más para aclarar un par de pequeños puntos, entre los cuales se encuentran por ejemplo, el estado de la madre de los gemelos, lo que le pasó a Yuma tras el incidente violento, y una que otra anécdota que se me ocurrió para agregar acerca del embarazo de Len y Rin. Como quiera, el siguiente capítulo, como ya lo mencioné, es el correspondiente al nacimiento del bebé, por lo cual dejaré el siguiente para ocuparme de aclarar los detalles de los seis meses de embarazo que habría de saltarme.

Con respecto a la recepción de la boda, no planeaba dejarla sin ser explicada. Verán, se me ocurrió que en lugar de saturar el asunto sin mucha importancia en algunos muchos capítulos, que llevarían decenas de miles de palabras escribir, preferí simplemente dividir los hechos ocurridos en One—Shots, correspondientes a otras parejas, que tendrían desarrollo dentro de la historia, y que por tanto, servirían como anexos. De tal manera que las parejas que tendrán one—shots serán:

—MikuoxLuki(Será divertido xD)

—MikuxKaito

—LilyxGumi

—Luka, Gakupo y Meiko en una historia de resolución a sus conflictos.

—PikoxMiki

—YumaxMizki(Ya lo veían venir, no digan que no)

—Y un lemon de Len y Rin en su noche de bodas.

—Además de un one—shot de una pareja misteriosa que pondré simplemente como: ? ? ? ?x? ? ? ?.

Para cualquiera a quien le guste alguna de estas parejas, estén al tanto de mis trabajos, aunque puede que sea que en el proceso de todo lo descrito suba algunos cuantos trabajos aparte, quien sabe.

En fin, ha sido mucha plática, hora de agradecer los reviews, que han sido 9 por cierto. Que curioso, ha llamado más la atención este capítulo que casi todos los anteriores, al parecer debería de incluir más violencia sin mucho sentido para atraer más gente, tomaré nota para capítulos futuros:

**ShadoShiro:** Lo mismo que decía, la santa violencia atrae gente, y me agrada que vieras a Salta de esa manera, pensé que se vería más como un mero homicida. Lo del médico es otro asunto externo, pero me alegrará exponerlo después, gracias por comentar :)

**Akuma White:** Por eso el título, y ya habrá más de esa parejita.

**cristal12997:** Tiempo que no os veía. Me alegra que haya sorprendido esa relación amorosa yaoi, pensé que sería demasiado predecible.

**Hikari Vits**: Jaja, me habría gustado ver como comentabas todo. Y creo que Yuma merecía morir, pero habría cargado con el asunto de su muerte y sus repercusiones y naaa, que flojera. Muchas gracias por el comentario ^^.

**hana kagene**: No te preocupes, muchas gracias por comentar de todos modos.

**Firielvnz**: Muchas gracias, he pensado en dedicarme de lleno a fics de ese estilo, pero es algo muy competitivo y difícil de lograr.

**Aegis25:** Está bien, muchas gracias por tus comentarios, me ayudan bastante :D

**Luiszzzz:** Ya está :P

Lo sé, a todos les gusta más la violencia que otra cosa, es más apuesto a que este y el capítulo que siguen no serán muy leidos en comparación de este

En fin, eso es todo, me agrada que lean mis historias, pero me agradaría más si dejaran comentarios. Esperen el fanfic del nacimiento del bebé el día 21 a primera hora, espero que no se arrepientan de leerlo.

Sin más que decir y con clases mañana a las siete de la mañana, me despido.

BYE_.—

* * *

><p>P.D.: Sin posdata hoy xD<p> 


	29. Natividad

Capítulo 26

Vocaloid no me pertenece.

* * *

><p>Notas iníciales: Cuando inicié la escritura de este fanfic, en agosto casi septiembre del año 2011, tenía ideas bastante distintas acerca de esta historia, y de cómo se desarrollaría, así como de la posible fama que alcanzaría o incluso de la cantidad de personas que la leerían. Supuestamente, la única idea que he conservado era la de publicar el capítulo referente al nacimiento del hijo de Len y Rin, el día, según el cual la cronología de la historia, nacería, para crear una coincidencia según la cual mis primeras concepciones, sería perfecta. Así pues, consideré que sería necesario dejar los temas de importancia resueltos antes de esto, es decir, hasta el punto en el cual la boda ocurriese, para poder proceder o inclusive adelantar los hechos hasta la fecha del nacimiento del hijo. Por supuesto, otros temas aparte de esos, temas menores, o quizá simplemente ignorados, han de ocurrir en un capítulo, o capítulos posteriores. Por ahora, el día en que esto se publica, entre el 20 y el 21 de marzo del año 2015 os presento el capítulo del esperado nacimiento de la progenie de Len y Rin Kagamine. Agradezco a quien quiera que haya leído esto por tomarse la molestia que le he interpuesto.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Natividad<strong>

Habían pasado ya nueve meses. Si, nueve largos meses, quizá un poco menos, desde el día en el que la noticia había cambiado la vida de Len Kagamine. Aún recordaba el ansia y el terror que le provocaba la sola idea de abrir ese pequeño sobre con los resultados de la prueba de embarazo, y aún así, después de todas esas angustias, nada de lo que había hecho hasta ahora, desde la decisión de conservar a esa creatura para criarla, hasta la impresión que habría dejado en el mundo entero tras su unión con su propia hermana, le traían el más mínimo sentimiento ni de culpa, ni de arrepentimiento.

Podía verlo en sus ojos, su querida Rin, su esposa, era bastante feliz en lo que se refería a las decisiones que habían tomado. Cada día era un nuevo despertar por sentir la vida progresando en su interior, pues ahora no existía nada que le dijese que no era vida lo que llevaba dentro de sí misma, y de saber estaría sana y salva, era lo único que requería para poder continuar con una sonrisa en el rostro, y un verdadero propósito por el cual existir.

—Esta es una de las cosas más grandiosas que puede hacer un ser humano, ¿No?— preguntó Rin a Len una noche mientras que ella recargaba su cabeza en el torso desnudo de su gemelo —Es decir, cosas como conseguir fama, hacer grandes descubrimientos, crear progreso, contribuir al arte, todo eso es grandioso, y es necesario para que la humanidad entera continúe progresando, eso es obvio— miraba el techo oscuro de su cuarto mientras continuaba hablando —Pienso que cada persona debería de contribuir con su vida a alguna de estas causas, algo que lo mejorara todo, pero creo que darse el tiempo de procrear, de producir descendencia y protegerla, es también de lo más importante que uno debería de hacer, después de todo, sin dicha descendencia, no existiría a quien dejar el legado creado— seguía pensando adormilada, sabiendo que su hermano entendería aquella idea mejor que cualquier otra persona. Y claro que lo hacía, Len entendía que su hermana soltara aquellas ideas de vez en cuando, era una mente creativa en constante progreso, ese era de sus principales atributos, pero estar lejos de la farándula, de la explotación de su mente en busca de una letra para una nueva canción, le provocaban momentos como estos, que iban más en aumento conforme pasaban los meses del embarazo. Y él no podía negar que todo aquello le había cambiado la mente.

—Si, supongo que puedes decirlo de esa manera— contestó él acariciando la barriga de su esposa, elevada y con la piel estirada tras los meses de gestación —Siempre soñé con tener grandes aventuras, como aquellas en las que un viejo mago **nos llevara** en busca de un tesoro custodiado por un dragón— referenció vagamente, refiriéndose explícitamente de manera plural —Conforme pasó el tiempo, esas aventuras se veían más distantes… pero ahora siento que estoy en una de esas aventuras…— susurró casi de manera inaudible —Ser padre, la mayor de todas las aventuras ¿No?— preguntó inocentemente mientras miraba los orbes cerúleos de su gemela.

—La más grande de todas, y no te preocupes, será nuestra aventura— le aseguró ella mientras que tomaba su mano y la presionaba con cuidado. Luego de eso, simplemente se besaron en los labios.

Sin importar cuantas veces pudieran hacerlo, siempre les parecía tan nuevo como aquel beso que se habían dado por primera vez en el altar. Len se sentía extremadamente reconfortado al sentir que Rin era su esposa. Parecía incluso una clara muestra de egoísmo posesivo, pero ahora que ella era su esposa, de manera tanto legal, como por la iglesia, sentía como si fuera suya, realmente suya. Sólo el mismo tiempo podría saber que tan sana era esta nueva forma de pensar.

Hacía un par de días, apenas iniciando la semana, habían tenido cita con el doctor Mikhail, quien le había dicho a la pareja que el nacimiento del bebé estaba sumamente cerca, y aunque recomendó que Rin se internara en una clínica, en donde le practicarían una cesárea, ella se negó, aludiendo a que estaba lista para soportar el dolor que implicaría dar nacimiento a su hijo. Aunque ni siquiera ella misma lograba creérselo, mucho menos Len, el cual esperaba a que el cielo mismo amparara a su hermana al momento de tener que proceder con aquel rito tan antiguo para los humanos.

—No sé si tenga que decirlo, pero el proceso del parto es sumamente doloroso, casi inaguantable para el cuerpo de una joven, en especial de una que tiene en desarrollo de una quinceañera— habían sido las palabras de Mihkail, durante la cita que se había desarrollado con cierta incomodidad por las sugerencias del doctor acerca de la cesárea, que quizá, si es que se lo permitían, podría ejecutarla él.

Pero los gemelos se negaron, y por una vez, el doctor vio su control sobre ellos mermado, en especial porque después de eso, al elegir la opción de realizar un parto perfectamente natural, optaron porque fuera una amable doctora la que los atendiera, una tal Yuna, que de hecho, había sido invitada a la boda, pero que por un viaje caritativo había tenido que faltar, muy a su pesar, pero ahora les había prometido que con una sola llamada, ella les apartaría una sala de partos para atenderlos de la más cuidadosa y profesional posible.

En aquellos días, sólo les habían quedado por planear un par de cosas más. Supusieron que era muy pronto para planear un bautismo, y ya se habían asegurado de tener la cuna lista, junto con cualquier otro aditamento en el que hubieran podido pensar. Desde cortinas que protegerían de la luz del sol al niño al momento de que descansara en su cuna cerca de la ventana, hasta transmisores de radio que podrían utilizar para escucharlo desde cualquier lugar, inclusive un novedoso aparato, un sistema de detección que se colocaba sobre el colchón y que, en el peor de los casos, alertaría cualquier cambio anómalo que ocurriera en la respiración o en el pulso cardiaco del bebé.

Se notaba desde ese momento, que sería su gran tesoro, y que nada ni nadie podría cambiarles de parecer ahora.

Corría en aquellos tiempos la planeación de un concierto planeado con bastante anticipación, que tendría como temática principal el recibimiento de la primavera. Miku sería la gran estrella principal, y como tal, cantaría casi todas las canciones protagónicas del concierto, algo apoyadas por muchos de los cantantes, la mayoría con temas en dúos.

La preparación había llevado semanas, y prometía ser uno de los eventos relacionados con el grupo más grandes de toda la época, aunque eso sería decir poco en comparación del ruido que había provocado la boda. Ahora se enfrentaban a una gran cantidad de ensayos y prácticas, junto con grabaciones de canciones nuevas que darían su estreno después de la salida del concierto. Todo esto, con tal de reivindicar cierta cantidad de fama que habían perdido conforme el tiempo había transcurrido y había ocurrido una consecuente y obligatoria caída de fama.

Pero aún quedaba un pequeño detalle que arreglar con respecto al concierto. Dentro de un panorama ideal, Len y Rin habrían sido los segundos con respecto a la jerarquía del concierto, y aunque esto era lo habitual, pues su popularidad si se ubicaba sin problema en el segundo puesto, y el asunto del matrimonio los había hecho ganar una verdadera fama internacional. Sus nombres apareciendo en los tabloides de casi todos los países, como el primer gran matrimonio incestuoso completamente reconocido por la iglesia.

"_Y que importa que esos se casen, cientos de primos se casan en mi país todos los días_" dijeron muchos en respuesta a la polémica de la que no se dejaba de hablar todos los días durante casi un mes entero. Quizá fuera por la fama que les precedía, o por la perfección de hermanos gemelos que poseían en sus interiores, o inclusive, un cierto morbo por solo observar el resultado, quizá catastrófico en el peor de los casos, de la concepción incestuosa, pero todo el mundo había puesto sus ojos sobre el par de rubios.

Pero por mucho que Salta hubiese querido explotar en grande esta fama tan provechosa, más que mandar a producir y poner a la venta distintos productos en relación a la boda, incluyendo el DVD y el BlueRay en alta definición con comentarios de los participantes y organizadores, Mikhail le había advertido de la intensa necesidad de calma que Rin requería para el resto de los meses restantes de gestación. Y tras ser amenazado de gravedad por la doctora Yuna, Salta no había tenido más opción que obedecer.

Así que Rin había quedado excluida de los planes inmediatos de producción y de participación en el concierto de primavera, como se le había nombrado para simplificar cada vez que se le refiriera. El si esto repercutiría en Rin de manera negativa, había sido un misterio para todos, inclusive para Len, quien no perdía el tiempo en preguntar a cada momento en busca de algo que molestase a su hermana.

Finalmente se decidió, y de manera terminante, se opuso a participar en el concierto, de no ser a que su hermana fuera también, lo cual de por sí ya era algo completamente imposible, considerando que para ese día ella habría cumplido con seguridad unas 38 semanas de gestación, según los cálculos del doctor. Por tanto, la respuesta del representante fue tan justa como la misma propuesta de Len.

—De acuerdo, quedas fuera del concierto, después de todo, Rin y tu comparten el contrato, si no lo uso a uno, no usaré al otro— y Len quedó tan fuera del espectáculo como Rin. Afortunadamente, aquello aumentó los ánimos del joven matrimonio, pues pese a que continuaban encargándose de ciertas tareas de producción para trabajos aún más futuro, paralelamente a eso, se les había entregado una gran cantidad de tiempo libre que ahora les parecía completamente invaluable.

Ahora podían realizar sus actividades favoritas. Descansar de las atareadas tareas de preparación para el parto y la posterior crianza del hijo, planear dicha crianza y parto, y pasar tiempo de calidad de pareja, lo que incluía paseos por el parque y tardes, mañanas, o noches de sexo incestuoso. No lo hablaban con nadie, ni siquiera lo mencionaban, aunque cualquiera con tres dedos de frente ya lo habría percibido, pero hacer el amor se había vuelto un tanto más… interesante. Len encontraba el desarrollo físico de Rin bastante atrayente, y no era que tuviera un fetiche por su barriga casi esférica, sino por los pechos crecidos, las caderas ensanchadas e incluso el aroma corporal de su gemela, que como él juraba, se habían vuelto más penetrante que antes. Rin, por su parte y sin quedarse atrás, disfrutaba de la nueva sensibilidad de sus pezones y de su área genital, sin mencionar que ella sentía que su nuevo cuerpo, voluminoso como ahora lo era, se había vuelto mucho más sexy que antes. Ni siquiera le preocupaba ganar algunos kilos, si es que sabía que podría ubicarlos en las partes apropiadas.

Eliminar el factor del estrés había tomado bastante trabajo, pero lo habían logrado, y aparte de tomar las medicinas, el resto de asunto resultaba más relajante. Aunque esto no eliminaba las molestias comunes como dolores de espalda, hinchazón de pies, ronquidos increíblemente molestos para su gemelo y antojos acompañados de indigestiones. Pasaban unas cuantas horas de estar dormidos tranquilamente, y sin previo aviso, Rin despertaba con urgencias de ir al baño o de alimentarse de una gran cantidad de naranjas.

* * *

><p>Aquella noche había sido bastante tranquila para los gemelos, pero solamente para ellos, pues era la fecha del concierto. Desde antes de que anocheciera, aproximadamente a las seis treinta de la tarde, todos los cantantes se habían reunido en la sala principal de la casa, junto al Maestro, mientras que este pasaba la lista y dedicaba unas últimas órdenes a todos los participantes.<p>

—Recuerden, la gente paga por ir a verlos, así que den un espectáculo al nivel por el cual ustedes mismos pagarían, y todo estará bien— pasó a verlos a todos, acomodados por estaturas, por tanto, iniciando con Gakupo y finalizando con Yuki —Sé que ninguno de ustedes tiene los gustos verdaderos como para poder juzgar un buen espectáculo musical, así que dejémoslo, en que hagan lo que se ha practicado— les gritó ahora apuntando a todos con su dedo índice.

Seguido de esto, se dirigió de un por uno a dar los recordatorios a cada uno de los vocaloids presentes, anotando distintos recordatorios a cada uno, todos, a excepción de Piko, el cual seguía parado junto a los Kagamine. En un ligero incidente, el chico había acabado lastimándose seriamente la espalda, razón por la cual no podría volver a participar en un par de semanas en los conciertos, ni siquiera en grabaciones. Por tanto, no podía hacer más que mantenerse en pijama todo el día, ir con el médico de vez en cuando, y comer, prometiendo ayudar a los Kagamine en cualquiera de las cosas que pudieran surgir.

—Muy bien Piko, quiero que te alegres de que Yuma tomará tu lugar—volteó a señalar al chico de cabellos rosados quien caminaba con una prótesis alrededor de su rodilla, que había sido especialmente hecha no solamente para poder caminar correctamente, sino para verse apropiada con un vestuario del chico, con la intencionalidad de verse un tanto "Punk".

—No hay problema, Maestro, sé que se merece estar en el concierto después de lo que le pasó, muchas personas se alegrarán de volver a verlo en acción— dijo el chico con voz cordial mientras que movía un poco su espalda con la intensión de estirarse un poco —Además, siempre que no cante con Miki no habrá ningún problema— dijo como si tratara de amenazar al muchacho de cabello rosa, viéndolo de medio lado, como si quisiera tratar de intimidarlo. Sin lograrlo.

—Ustedes dos— le llamó a los Kagamine —Mi hermano Mikhail está en una importante reunión con unos socios de su negocio, no va a estar disponible en todo el resto de la noche, sino hasta el día de mañana, mientras que Thel está ocupado con unos cuantos asuntos relacionados a su posición en la iglesia, supongo que puede ser algo relacionado con un ascenso— sugirió sin mucho interés, contrario a lo que provocó en los gemelos con solo esa frase —Estarán por ustedes mismos, sigue habiendo policías a los alrededores, así que no esperaría a que hubiera peligros mayores, y no necesito que se metan en problemas, que pongan en riesgo sus bienestares, o peor aún, que quemen la casa, así que compórtense como los adultos casados que son— les ordenó mientras se giraba para conversar con Yuma, y pedirle que se animara antes de salir a cantar.

Después de unos minutos, todos salieron por la puerta, dejando sin nada más que esa simple orden a los gemelos, como si se fueran autómatas o algo similar. Miku dio un abrazo delicado a Rin, recordándole la importancia de que cuidara a su ahijado, y Miki, de manera similar, se despidió de ella acariciando su vientre, como si quisiera pasar todo su cariño al bebé.

—Miki es tan linda— suspiró Piko mientras veía a la última chica de cabello rosado —Es la mejor novia que cualquiera podría desear— luego volteó a ver a la pareja con algo de pena —Bueno, supongo que somos nosotros nada más— comentó mientras que rascaba la parte trasera de su cuello.

—Me parece que sí, pero no te preocupes, podemos tener una noche divertida— se animó Len mientras levantaba la mano e indicaba la sala de estar, en donde de seguro todos y cada uno de sus sistemas de entretenimiento les podrían dar un buen rato a los tres.

—Bueno… si no les molesta— comenzó Piko a dejar de incomodarse, pues de alguna manera, la enorme barriga de Rin le hacía sentir que pronto estallaría, o que de alguna manera, deberían de ser excesivamente delicados con solo estar cerca de ella.

—Claro que si, de hecho, me gustaría una buena tarde de juegos, créeme que estar embarazada no es tan divertido como parece— mencionó un tanto sarcástica comenzando a caminar en dirección del sofá más cercano para detener la tortura de sus pies.

De esta manera inició un obsesivo anochecer de videojuegos. Piko sostuvo su propio control durante casi todas las partidas en las que los gemelos tuvieron que dividir su tiempo. Desde juegos de disparo, hasta distintos juegos de carreras, pasando por alguno que otro de aventuras, hasta que llegaron a las diez treinta de la noche, cuando comenzaron a jugar uno de los más grandes favoritos de Rin, el último juego de la franquicia Super Smash Bros, un juego el cual tenía la competitividad asegurada, más aún porque Piko y Rin se consideraban ambos jugadores predilectos, ya fuera por títulos locales que ostentaran, o simplemente por el hecho de haber jugado desde el primero de los títulos.

—Rin, podemos jugar toda la noche, pero no creo que sea bueno para el bebé— comentó Len mientras miraba a su hermana sentada de piernas cruzadas con su controlador siendo presionado de manera excesiva por solo tres de sus dedos.

—Dormiremos en cuanto le dé una derrota definitiva a este chico insolente— aseguró ella mientras que provocaba que el personaje del peliblanco estuviera en riesgo de caer al vacío y de perder otra de sus vidas.

—Pues creo que ese niño nacerá teniendo como madre a una perdedora— complementó Piko mientras que contraatacaba antes de caer y lograba eliminar al personaje de Rin por segunda vez consecutiva, provocando que la chica estuviera a punto de arrojar su control al suelo por la ira.

—Rin, no te estreses demasiado— advirtió Len con más cuidado mientras que se acercaba a su hermana y acariciaba su hombro.

—Len, me estoy divirtiendo como nunca en meses enteros, mejor me dejas terminar esto, o te torturaré el resto de la noche— fue ella quien regresó la advertencia y volteó los papeles, distrayéndose rápidamente para poder girar a ver a su hermano.

—De acuerdo, pero no te excedas— dijo el chico mientras que se levantaba y estiraba un poco su espalda, mirando a su gemela un poco más mientras ella se seguía distrayendo —Iré a preparar la cama para dormir un rato— agregó él mientras que simplemente se encaminaba escaleras arriba, en dirección de su cuarto, y dejaba a su hermana jugando en la planta baja, dando solamente una última mirada para verla enojarse un poco más al fallar con la estrategia que tenía.

Supuso que faltaría un buen rato para que la chica dejara de jugar y se le bajara un poco la competitividad. Entró al cuarto y comenzó a acomodar las sábanas y las almohadas para dejarlas perfectas para que Rin durmiera sin ningún problema, luego de esto, se sacó el pantalón y la camisa, recostándose y cubriéndose la mitad del cuerpo. Pasó después a reacomodarse y a rascar un poco sus partes genitales, sabiendo que a Rin le molestaba bastante aquello y que al menos por ahora podría disfrutar de un poco de privacidad, abrumado por el cansancio, finalmente se recostó de lado volteando a ver al lugar en donde Rin dormía, cerrando sus ojos para descansar un poco, incluso sabiendo que en poco tiempo tendría que volver por ella a la planta baja para acompañarla en subir las escaleras.

Pero mientras tanto, Piko y Rin continuaban jugando la misma partida, siendo que habían iniciado con una docena de vidas, sin importarles el tiempo que tomaría acabar el juego. Pero parecía que no era el día de suerte de Rin, pues lentamente sus habilidades fueron superadas por las del peliblanco, hasta el punto de perder dolorosamente, dejando a su contrincante con dos vidas restantes.

—¡Muy bien, ya basta!— gritó Rin levantándose mientras que soltaba su control y este rebotaba el sueño —De seguro es culpa del controlador, esa porquería ya se descompuso— comenzó a caminar a gatas en dirección de la consola para intentar cambiar su controlador por otro.

—Claro que si, ese siempre es el problema— se burló Piko, justamente antes de ver una gran mancha húmeda en el suelo sobre el que Rin había estado sentada —Oye… Rin, creo que te…— se quedó viéndola un poco antes de darse cuenta de que ella misma se había detenido y se había levantado, y que ahora chorreaba un montón de agua de manera bastante frecuente, como si estuviera orinando un líquido algo espeso y claro.

—Bueno… me parece que ya se me rompió la fuente…— dijo ella mientras sentía un ligero movimiento en la parte baja de su vientre —Será mejor que terminemos la revancha cuanto antes— exclamó desafiante mientras se seguía moviendo a gatas y lograba tomar otro de los controles, presionando el pequeño botón para poder encenderlo y programarlo para jugar con él.

—Pero… creo que tenemos que ir a la clínica…— insistió Piko levantándose de un solo salto y comenzando a caminar en dirección a las escaleras, en donde estaba Len.

—Si te retiras, perderás, y por lo tanto seré la única ganadora— se burló de él mientras lo veía subir las escaleras, mientras ella simplemente se levantaba y se dirigía a la sentarse en el sillón —Creo que necesito sentarse…— susurró para sí misma mientras volvía a sentir otra contracción, ahora un poco más fuerte, provocando que la rubia soltara un pequeño lamento ante aquella desconocida sensación.

—¡Len, Len!— comenzó a gritar Piko mientras corría por el pasillo, buscando al chico rubio —¡El bebé va a nacer, el bebé viene!— gritó de nuevo mientras llegaba hasta a la puerta y la abría, encontrando al Kagamine recostado con tranquilidad —¡Len, ¿Cómo puedes dormir en este momento?!— se lanzó enojado mientras que sujetaba al chico del hombro del lado opuesto de él y lo jalaba, provocando que el chico se volteara y lo encarara.

—¡Piko!— gritó él enojado de manera inmediata, pero al entender como era que se mostraba él asustado, entendió que algo estaba ocurriendo —¿Qué pasa, que ocurre?— exigió saber moviéndole los hombros violentamente.

—¡Viene el bebé, viene el bebé!— gritó de vuelta Piko mientras lo jaloneaba ahora al chico y lo hacía caer de lado —Necesitamos tu ayuda…— volvió pedirle mientras que encontraba la ropa tirada en el suelo y se la lanzaba en la cara al chico con un tanto de ira por encontrarlo en ese estado y no completamente al tanto de su hermana.

—Bien, comienza a llamar al Maestro y al médico y al padre— le ordenó mientras se colocaba la camisa —Yo iré con Rin, la llevaré a la clínica, pero tu vienes con nosotros— le pidió con amabilidad mientras que se lanzaba al suelo y se ponía el pantalón casi de un solo salto.

—Bien…— buscó su teléfono de celular y comenzó a correr a la salida a la par de Len. Ambos corrieron y bajaron las escaleras, en cusa de la chica rubia, quien de seguro estaría en el sofá, pero al llegar no había nadie sentado en el sofá.

—¡Rin!— gritó Len mientras se asustaba y comenzaba a voltear a ver a todos lados, quizá puesto tan alerta por un repentino despertar e incremento de su adrenalina —¡¿Dónde estás?!— gritó al aire mientras se giraba a todas partes en busca de la chica, tan solo para escuchar una puerta abrirse, saliendo al chica con tranquilidad, pues al parecer había ido al baño a limpiarse y a hacer algunas cuantas de sus necesidades.

—Aquí estoy Len, no te preocupes, solamente se me rompió la fuente de repente, no te preocupes— eludió ella el asunto como si nada en lo que se aproximaba a la consola de videojuegos de nuevo.

—¿Cómo es eso posible?— le exigió saber Len mientras se paraba a su lado con mirada acusadora y la detenía —El doctor dijo que comenzarías a sentir contracciones, y que en cuanto ocurrieran, te lleváramos a la clínica a que te rompieran el saco amniótico— sintió que comenzaba a explicar demasiado, pero esperaba a que su gemela le detuviera en algún momento — ¿No sentiste contracciones? ¿O se te rompió así nomas?— comenzó a preocuparse de manera más seria conforme ninguna de sus preguntas llegaban a su hermana.

—Sentía algo raro en el vientre, pensé que fue la comida picante de la otra noche… además de que he tenido un poco de malestar estomacal— prefirió guardarse la información de su diarrea —Nunca he tenido un hijo, como iba a saber que esas eran las contracciones leves que me decía el médico— se intentó justificar ella mientras comenzaba a alterarse un poco.

—Está bien, sólo intentemos llevarte a la clínica lo antes posible, no quiero ponerte en ninguna clase de riesgo— se decidió Len mientras que le golpeaba a Piko el codo levantado y le indicaba que caminara con ellos dos mientras que él sujetaba a Rin del hombro y de la cintura para darle algo de apoyo extra — ¿Ya has sentido contracciones?— preguntó intentando saber qué hacer en ese instante.

—Creo que si… pero eso era desde ayer…— se sintió algo culpable por no haber tomado eso más en cuenta, pero ya se lo había avisado a Len, al menos podía compartir la culpa en dos. Pero lo cierto era que ella misma había guardado cierta parte de la información acerca de sus contracciones, y que ocultaba el dolor, incluso el ligero sentimiento de cuando se le había roto la fuente, pues más que nada, se sentía aterrada del momento del parto.

—Bueno, supongo que no valía la pena alertarse demasiado a no ser que fuera algo de verdad— comentó en voz baja mientras que se iban aproximando a la salida, siendo seguidos por Piko, quien anunciaba con una mano que había logrado comunicarse con el Maestro —Piko, avisa que las contracciones empezaron, y que estaremos en unos quince minutos en el hospital— le indicó al chico mientras este temblaba un poco.

* * *

><p>Se encargó de comunicarse con él Maestro, quien estaba tras bastidores en el segundo más grande estadio del país, viendo como la multitud aclamaba a Miku y a Luka tras un intenso dueto de ambas.<p>

—Perfecto, ahora vayan a cambiarse en lo que Yuma hace su aparición— dijo atraves de un comunicador mientras que sostenía al chico de cabellos rosas del hombro, estando este ligeramente alterado y tomando agua de una pequeña botella en su mano —Esta es tu gran oportunidad, enciéndete como la estrella que se supone que eres, o yo me encargaré de encenderte— le advirtió solamente a él, refiriéndose al concierto como si fuera suyo, aunque se refería más a su gestión.

—Está más emocionado que de costumbre— respondió Yuma tras mojar un poco su rostro —Pensé que esto casi no le importaba… ¿Tiene acaso alguna razón por la cual quiera todo esto "perfecto"?— preguntó inquiriendo alguna clase de acción oscura por parte de su representante.

—Hablamos de una comisión para la creación de un tercer periodo de vocaloids— le contestó directamente en la oreja mientras lo sostenía de esta con rudeza —Mi retiro y mi caja de ahorro crecerá exponencialmente si logro hacer que este usado concepto se explote aún más, ¿Entendido?— le levantó tan solo jaloneándolo, pero su movimiento fue perfectamente seguido por el joven.

—Debió de haberse preocupado por eso hace mucho tiempo… ¿No cree?— agregó sarcásticamente Yuma antes de ser soltado por el Maestro.

—Debí de hacerlo, y ahora acelerar las cosas es tanto mi problema, como su problema— observó que Mizki ya se preparaba para ir al escenario.

—Vámonos Yuma, es hora de brillar— dijo ella de manera confidencial mientras que los dos se miraban de manera poco intencional.

—Salgan y tengan suerte— complementó el Maestro a las amenazas, siendo entendida solamente por un movimiento rápido de cabeza por la chica, mientras se volvía al peli rosado y le dedicaba otras más palabras de apoyo al oído —Hazlo bien, o irás a otra noche de póker rusa como la que tuvimos, ¿Te parece?— y tras decir esto, solamente le empujó del hombro para que siguiera a su prima.

La multitud aclamó a su entrada al escenario tras haber estado en silencio por unos segundos tras la salida de Miku, la cual ahora caminaba con una toalla en sus hombros y una bebida fría en la mano.

—¿Qué tal estuve, Maestro?— preguntó la peli verde animadamente mientras daba saltitos y se movía con toda la energía del mundo.

—Tan perfecto como se esperaría de la mejor Ídolo juvenil de Japón— saludó él mientras la tomaba de las manos y le daba una felicitación tan preferencial como siempre —Ahora, ve a cambiarte, que tienes que interpretar Hato dentro de dos canciones más— le ordenó de manera amable mientras la hacía dirigirse a los camerinos.

—Luka, cuenta mil y luego sal de nuevo al escenario— le ordenó con el pulgar mientras la empujaba de manera casi indiferente a los bastidores.

Fue justamente en ese instante que recibió la llamada de Piko. Fue recibió tan pronto como comenzó la llamada con un estruendoso grito del chico, sin siquiera sorprenderle al representante, tomó la bocina y comenzó a dialogar.

—Piko, ¿Puedes callarte un poco y comenzar a pasar tu queja como su fueras alguien sensato?— preguntó sintiéndose desesperado de no poder entender el japonés que hacía el peliblanco al intentar hablar.

—Maestro, el bebé viene en camino…— dijo finalmente tras unos instantes, provocando que el Maestro levantara ambas cejas en impresión —Rin está teniendo las contracciones… ahora mismo, y Len… nosotros la llevamos a la clínica— hablaba de manera entrecortada mientras que el ruido de su voz se ensuciaba por el de cientos de bocinas de autos y de motores acelerándose.

—Bien, creo entender, sé donde es la clínica, gracias— fue todo lo que dijo antes de colgar el teléfono celular, sabiendo que no habría nada realmente útil que aquel chico pudiera decir y por tanto no habría que extender la llamada.

—Maestro, estoy lista para cantar— llegó Miku entre saltos de nuevo, moviendo sus brazos al ritmo de su próxima canción que ya rondaba en su mente —Solamente ordene y saldré— comenzó de nuevo a caminar a pasos amplios como en una caminata de preescolar.

—Perfecto, te has cambiado en un completo en un nuevo record de tiempo— le felicitó mientras que permitía que ella misma girara y mostrara su cuerpo —Bueno, ahora es la primera canción de Yuma y Mizki, espera a la segunda, y a la tercera entras con ambos— le indicó con las manos, a lo que ella asentía con un estilo militar —Y Piko acaba de llamar, al parecer Rin está en labor de parto, pero continuemos con lo del concierto— intentó no dejar fuera de la noticia a la ídolo, sabiendo que ella había pedido estar al tanto hasta del último suceso en caso de que se diera el infortunio de que el parto iniciase sin ella. Y tal y como lo había temido, la mente de la joven Hatsune no captó la necesidad de progresión del tema, y permaneció donde mismo, en la noticia del parto.

—¡¿Cómo es eso posible!?— fue su primera reacción, entendiendo la noticia como su se tratase de una traición —Es mi ahijado, tengo que estar con él— se giró rápidamente en lo que el Maestro trataba de detenerla —¡Kaito!— llamó a su prometido, viendo que este seguía consumiendo helado, pero ahora en su quita copa —Es hora de irnos, tenemos que llegar a la clínica cuanto antes— le ordenó sin siquiera pedir su opinión o de siquiera permitirle cambiarse, pues seguía en bata de baño.

—De acuerdo, pero creía que nos faltaban tres canciones… al menos a mi— intentó detener su novia, pero la veía más que decidida o al menos lo suficiente como para, por primera vez en si vida como estrella, desobedecer a su Maestro. Curiosamente, no siendo ni la primera, ni la ultima de las veces que abandonaría en pleno concierto.

—Eso no me importa, vamos a apoyar a Len y a Rin en esto aunque nos cueste la vida— siguió insistiendo en el inmediato abandono del espectáculo, caminando en el sentido contrario al escenario.

—Miku, si tú te vas, no sólo no podría reemplazar tus canciones, sino que aparte de todo, los duetos que tienes con Kaito, Luka, y Meiko se arruinaría— respondió Salta por primera vez, tratando de controlar sus nervios ante el posible abandono.

—Pues entonces reemplácenos a todos— buscó entonces a Luka, Gakupo y Meiko, quienes estaban metidos dentro de un camerino grupal, consistente en una sala espaciosa, con varios vestidores y armarios enormes llenos de todos los atuendos, y que era compartido por todos los vocaloids, siendo Miku la única con un trato absolutamente preferencial —Chicos, es hora de irnos, Rin está en labor de parto— les anunció tan pronto como entró, viendo que de hecho, estaban en medio de una pequeña merienda, aún con distintas batas que se ponían sobre ropas más simples para andar en el frio y no enfriarse antes de sus canciones.

—Bueno, ya era hora— respondió Meiko de manera rápida mientras que se levantaba y dejaba su cerveza de lado —Creo que sería bueno darle un poco de apoyo a esa niña malcriada— se burló mientras que se encaminaba al lado de Miku un tanto presurosa.

—Miku, no creo que hacer que todos abandonemos sea lo que se necesita para que el concierto deje de funcionar— insistió Luka de manera premeditada tras unos segundos de observar a los otros tres cantantes ya parados al lado de la puerta, como esperándoles a ella y a su novio.

—No te preocupes, el Maestro acomodará a los demás vocaloids de tal manera que nos reemplacen, a la gente les encantarán los cambios— se tranquilizó la peli verde mientras que intentaba incitar con su alegría a que la peli rosada se levantara y le siguiera, siendo a su vez todos ellos observados por un muy meticuloso Maestro, quien no veía el momento de intervenir de una buena vez para volver a tomar las cosas en su control.

—Si eso es lo que deseas… supongo que está bien, después de todo, has hecho bastante por la compañía— contestó Salta después de un rato de meditar y de observar el silencio de Luka —Haré que el helicóptero los lleve hasta allá, pero Luka también tiene que ir, así no habrá posibilidades de números incompletos en el show— habló en voz clara mientras que Miku no dejaba de interrumpir su oración con gritillos de emoción.

—Muy bien, sólo faltas tu, Luka— le llamó la peli verde a su confiable amiga, de la cual dependía la salida de todos, incluido su novio Gakupo.

—De acuerdo… vamos a ver a esos dos— contestó ella tras unos segundos de mirada insistente de cachorrito por parte de la Hatsune, quien se lanzó al instante en dirección de la salida del camerino y en búsqueda del helipuerto más cercano —Espero que disfrute de los abucheos— susurró Luka antes de salir por la puerta al oído del Maestro mientras que su novio la llevaba de la mano como para evitar que se retractaba.

—Yo espero que disfrutes de los gritos y los llantos de las contracciones— fue todo lo que contestó a ella, sin necesidad de agregar nada más para darle una premonición de su sufrimiento futuro. Después de esto, el Maestro simplemente se decidió a salir al escenario entre un par de canciones y anunciar el nacimiento próximo del hijo de Len y Rin, de lo que estaba seguro, la mayoría de la audiencia estaría al tanto y que quizá entenderían la ausencia de alguno que otro cantante y el consecuente reemplazo de estos. No dejaría que esta repentina noticia arruinara sus planes, antes de eso, haría un circo mediático del asunto, si es que hacerlo podría darle lo que le faltaría tras el abandono de la Hatsune.

El viaje fue rápido y seguro, he inclusive antes de alejarse del estadio por aire, pudieron escuchar una elevada ovación, la que entendieron en muestra de apoyo a Len y Rin. El helicóptero descendió sobre el helipuerto de la clínica, que por coincidencia, estaba desocupado en ese mismo momento, y tras bajar al grupo rápidamente, se retiró, dejándolos a todos a su suerte en busca de encontrar a sus amigos.

Caminaron tan solo por un cuarto de hora antes de que pudieran indicarles de manera correcta el lugar en donde se encontraba Rin, pero les advirtieron, de manera un tanto tajante, que la doctora Yuna había prohibido que cualquier persona lejana a la familia ingresara a la sala en donde estaba la joven rubia. Tan claro les quedó aquello, que lograron encontrar a Piko usando un cubre bocas y unos guantes de látex, sentado en una silla amueblada asegurada a la puerta.

—Piko— le llamó Miku mientras que veía como él se mantenía viendo en dirección contraria a donde venían ellos. El chico los vio un poco antes de fruncir el seño y cruzar sus brazos.

—Oigan, ¿En dónde está Miki?— usó un todo de voz casi violento, volteando a ver por detrás de Kaito y de Gakupo.

—No pudo venir, tenía que quedarse a darle vida al espectáculo— argumentó Miku mientras que lo pasaba y se asomaba a la gran ventana que había en contra de donde el chico estaba sentado —¿Rin está aquí?— preguntó ella al instante al no recibir respuesta, suponiendo que su amiga debí de estar muy ocupada en la tarea de dar a Luz.

—Tú eres la principal de las cantantes, eres la que se debería de quedar, pero de seguro querías de ser la única que entrara a ver al bebé en cuanto naciera— comentó con resentimiento, viendo que aquello si irritaba a la chica de pelo verde, quizá por la verdad que tenían sus palabras.

—Piko, ¿Cómo está Rin, que le ha pasado?— le llamó ahora Meiko con interés mientras se sentaba a su lado.

—Tal parece que empezó a sentir algunas cuantas contracciones desde ayer, pero no le llamó la atención hasta que se le rompió la fuente en la alfombra, hace como una hora— explicó al mayor detalle posible —Escuché a la doctora decir que si dentro de un par de horas la dilatación continuaba progresivamente, mañana en la madrigada nacería el bebé— se giró a ver a ambos lados y a la impresión que tenían sus amigos, pues ahora se enteraban de una mayor realidad del asunto —Eso fue lo que le dijeron a Len antes de dejarlo entrar, yo quise pasar, pero se dieron cuenta de que no era hermano o algún otro familia, pero me dejaron quedarme con esto— señaló al cubre bocas y los guantes en sus manos.

—Entonces supongo que fue un completo desperdicio venir hasta aquí, si es que ni siquiera podemos entrar a ver a la pequeña Rin— concluyó Luka mientras se sentaba al lado de su otra amiga mayor.

—No me importa, aunque tenga que ser a la distancia, le daremos apoyo moral a Rin— declaró Miku sentándose en la banca contraria a ellos que estaba más cerca de la puerta y viendo como Kaito corría apresurado a sentarse junto a ella.

—No es como si pudiéramos hacer otra cosa, no hay como contactar a otro helicóptero, y regresar al espectáculo no sería conveniente— continuó diciendo Gakupo mientras miraba a todos un tanto más decepcionados y tomaba lugar junto a su novia peli rosada.

—A las personas negativas, se les pide que pasen a otro pasillo distinto, de preferencia de piso— dijo Piko un tanto molesto y sonando con una voz sarcástica, intentando imitar un llamado por intercomunicador, a lo que los demás voltearon a verlo un poco ofendidos, pero dispuestos a olvidarlo rápidamente, pero el muchacho siguió mirándolos de la misma forma —Honestamente, no entiendo nada de ustedes, sólo por ser adultos creen que pueden juzgar a Len y Rin, y peor aún, creen que todo lo que hacen está mal— se expresó con un poco de libertad.

—Len y Rin son adultos, y tenemos el derecho de expresarnos de ellos como nos plazca, si se han metido en esto, es por su culpa— respondió Meiko sin siquiera desear levantar un poco su voz.

—Pues no necesitan sus opiniones ahora, ellos saben lo que hicieron y saben que cualquier cosa les puede salir mal ahora— continuó reclamando el peli blanco, como si se tratara de un berrinche, pero sintiéndose harto de tener que tener cerca aquellas opiniones —Les vendría bien no tener su ofensiva negatividad de cerca— y dicho esto, se levantó y se dio la vuelta, buscando un lugar en el cual poder hablar por su teléfono.

Desde este momento, pasaron algunas cuantas horas imposibles de contar con claridad, ante el terrible aburrimiento de aquella sala de espera. Se levantaban para ir al baño, para comprar un poco de comida, pero finalmente no podían hacer más que esperar más y más. Eventualmente podían ver algún doctor saliendo o entrando, pero no respondían nada.

* * *

><p>Después de varias horas, vieron llegar al Maestro, caminando de lado con el médico Mikhail y con Thel, quienes a su vez eran seguidos por Piko y por Miki.<p>

—¡Maestro!— gritó Miku, a lo cual fue inmediatamente silenciada por el doctor.

—Preferiríamos que hubiera calma cerca de la sala de partos— pidió Mikhail con toda la posible amabilidad.

—Me alegra ver que han gastado bien su tiempo aquí— comentó en medio susurro el Maestro —No se preocupen, el concierto fue un éxito, Miki te sustituyó en el último cuarto— señaló a la joven peli rosada detrás de él.

—Entiendo lo que hacen usted y el médico aquí, ¿Pero que hace ese otro acompañándolos? No me digan que quiere bautizar al bebé en cuanto nazca— señaló a Thel, quien estaba frente a Piko, con cierta condescendencia.

—No seas tonta, Piko no puede bautizar a nadie— fingió confusión el Maestro, pasando todos los asientos —Todos estamos aquí por un motivo, yo vengo a cuidar mi "inversión" en estos dos, y Mikhail quiere ver de primera mano los resultados de sus medicinas constantes, y Thel, supongo que a ver su es que la voluntad de Dios es medida por rezos— explicó por ellos mientras que intentaba abrir un poco la puerta de la sala de partos, pero pese a la presión que estaba haciendo, la puerta se abrió en motivo de la salida de la doctora Yuna, con su bata de operaciones, y su equipo de higiene necesario.

—Disculpe, no se permite pasar a nadie que no sea familiar— intervino la Doctora, empujando un poco al maestro mientras bajaba su mano con la cual trataba de empujar la puerta.

—Disculpe usted, yo soy su representante, soy básicamente el dueño de ambos— contestó Salta tratando de quitarse de encima a la doctora, pero sin poder pasarla.

—No tengo interés en sus ridículas jerarquías empresariales, tengo a una paciente con ciertas delicadezas, nada fuera de lo normal— se apresuró a reponer para no alertar a nadie —Por lo cual necesito un ambiente de entera tranquilidad y paz aquí afuera— volteó a ver ahora a todos, incluyendo a quienes ya estaban allí.

—Bueno, me gustaría entrara a revisar a la paciente… quizá le puedan servir un poco mis años de experiencia— insistió con algo de pena el médico, pero al ver que la doctora fruncía el seño con solo verlo, decidió bajar un poco la voz hasta dejar de hablar.

—La única razón por la cual le permitiré pasar, Mikhail— le contestó sin siquiera referirse a él como un colega —Es para poder mantenerlo cerca en caso de cualquier complicación— dio un par de pasos en su dirección con una mirada acusadora —El resto podrá entrar en poco tiempo, pero solo por un instante, y en orden de llegada, de dos en dos— mencionó mirando ahora a Piko y a Miki con una sonrisa.

Así, después de un rato, Miki y Piko lograron entrar. El asunto era más calmado de lo que podrían haber imaginado. Solamente estaba Yuna, un par más de doctores que se encargaban de ayudar a que Rin se relajara y a limpiarla, Mikhail, quien se encargaba de revisar los medicamentos que se suministraban como la anestesia, y Len, quien le sostenía la mano a Rin, la cual estaba recostada en una cama con ambas piernas siendo levantadas por soportes.

—Otra contracción, me parece que se vuelven más constantes— comentó uno de los jóvenes practicantes mientras que revisaba la respiración de Rin.

—Y mucho más fuertes— agregó Len viendo como su hermana cerraba los ojos, entendiendo de alguna manera como el dolor aumentaba en ella.

—Rin… ¿Cómo va todo?— saludó Piko mientras que los gemelos lo volteaban a ver a él y a Miki.

—Muy bien, tenemos ya seis centímetros de dilatación, me parece que en un rato más podrá llegar la fase final— comentó con alegría Yuna mientras que miraba la intimidad de Rin, ahora contrayéndose constantemente con tal de abrirse cuanto fuera suficiente.

—Ya te han contestado— dijo la Kagamine mientras giraba su cabeza y empujaba una almohada de su espalda para quitarla —Siento demasiado calor…— comentó mientras que acercaba a Len a sí misma y le sostenía el otro hombro.

—De acuerdo, le pediremos que te refresquen en un momento— intentó su esposo tranquilizarle, acariciando su frente y limpiando un poco el sudor.

—¿Y qué tal se siente?— preguntó inocentemente Miki mientras que se acercaba a Rin y le acariciaba el otro hombro.

—Como tener cien fajas al mismo tiempo que te aprietan el abdomen— lloriqueó un poco mientras intentaba levantarse —Además, creo que ese niño me está golpeando la columna…— se quejó de nuevo mientras que se recostaba.

—Le pusieron algo de anestesia epidural, al parecer es algo que le ponen allí en la parte baja de la espalda— volteó a ver a su hermana mientras que esta parecía sufrir un poco más con la sola mención de aquel método anestésico.

—Si… me dijeron que sin eso no soportaría el dolor, pero de todos modos… es algo intenso— cerró de nuevo los ojos mientras sentía otra muy fuerte contracción.

—Esperamos que todo salga bien, los demás ya llegaron… quieren pasar a verlos— informó Piko tras el final de la contracción, a lo que los gemelos no se lamentaron demasiado, pero se mostraron ciertamente indiferentes.

—No quiero ser grosera, pero asesinaré a quien deje pasar a Miku, al menos mientras tenga las contracciones— fue ahora ella quien le informó aquello al peli blanco —De los demás… no quiero que nadie entre aquí a molestarme… menos si son Luka o Meiko— expresó con un poco de malestar mientras que se giraba a ver a su hermano.

—Y creo que no es necesario decir que no queremos ni a Kaito ni a Gakupo… no los necesitamos— se portó Len un poco insistente, pero no tuvo que dar más explicaciones, siendo que Piko entendía sus motivos de excluir al segundo de los mencionados.

—Bueno… espero que de verdad las cosas vayan bien, y que el bebé esté a salvo— dijo con toda esperanza Miki, quien aprovechó para tomar la mano de Rin y acariciarla, en transmisión de la empatía que trataba de sentir.

Después de eso, los dos más jóvenes siguieron rondando por el lado de Rin, sin atreverse a mirar a lo que mantenía entretenida a la doctora Yuna, viendo que ella lo tomaba de manera extremadamente relajada.

—He atendido cientos y cientos de partos, y en mi experiencia, la cosa va bien, creo que ni siquiera será necesario desgarrarla— comentó la doctora cuando le preguntaron acerca de cómo sentía que fuera el asunto entero.

Tras unos instantes de extrañarse con aquella respuesta y preferir ignorar las proporciones que tenía, decidieron simplemente salir, y avisar a todos los demás que Rin estaba comportándose de buena manera, pero que tenían completamente prohibido entrar a verla, al menos hasta que tuviera al bebé.

Fueron horas extenuantes, más incluso que las de antes, pues según la doctora, se entraba en la fase final de las contracciones, mucho más intensas, y con las cuales el bebé eventualmente sería empujado a la parte baja del útero, listo para salir. La noticia fue tanto de emoción por una parte, como de intensa preocupación, pues ya para ese momento, Rin podía sentir con claridad casi todo, y juraría que de pronto la anestesia dejaba de hacer efecto, aunque seguía sintiendo adormecidas las piernas, las podía seguir moviendo, no podía más que aterrarse al imaginar el dolor que de verdad le provocaría la salida del bebé.

—Falta poco, Rin, el bebé ya viene— dijo Len con suma emoción al escuchar lo que la doctora decía, a la vez que observaba la siguiente contracción, intentando calmar a su hermana, como si le diera una pequeña luz de esperanza para la llegada del fin.

—No creo poder hacerlo, de verdad, debimos de haber elegido cesárea— se lamentó Rin mientras la presión en su vientre aumentaba más y más —De verdad, tengo miedo, mucho miedo de que el bebé salga lastimado— terminó por admitir mientras rompía a llorar entre respiraciones alocadas y tomando con ambas manos el brazo de su hermano.

—Rin, todo va a ir bien… tienes doctores y toda la cosa aquí… no te preocupes por el bebé— le besó la frente con ternura, pero ella parecía seguir demasiado adolorida, hasta el momento en el que finalmente se calmó la contracción —Voy a seguir a tu lado pase lo que pase— se acercó a ella y juntó sus narices por unos instantes, sintiendo como ella respiraba con más fuerza que antes, recibiendo su cálido aliento sobre los labios.

—Tenemos doce centímetros, creo que ya es hora de que salga— anunció la doctora con cierto ánimo mientras se daban los últimos preparativos para el nacimiento —Muy bien, en cuanto sientas que debes hacerlo, comienza a pujar, pero no te agotes demasiado— le pidió la doctora a la paciente, a lo que ella afirmó mientras que sostenía la sábana a sus lados con ambas manos y comenzaba a pujar.

—Hemos pasado por mucho para esto, con cuidado— le indicó su hermano de manera delicada, viendo como hacía toda la fuerza posible.

—Está bajando en buena posición, pero con cuidado— le advirtió ahora la doctora, viendo la fuerza abdominal que imprimía la chica en cada instante, coincidiendo un poco cuando las contracciones alcanzaban su mayor punto.

—Rin, recuerda que esto no es una competencia, ni un ejercicio de entrenamiento, así que no te esfuerces tanto— le pidió con dedicación su hermano.

—No voy a dejar que esto me sobrepase… no me voy a dejar, voy a sacarlo cuanto antes, no seré débil ahora— exclamó entre la voz débil que lograba sacar por entre el dolor y la presión que ejercía cada vez más.

—Veo la cabecita— se escuchó gritar a una de las enfermeras quienes limpiaban el líquido con unos cuantos paños, a la vez que apoyaban unas toallas con las cuales preparar la salida. Al instante de haber escuchado esto, Len se distrajo, voleando la mirada con rapidez a su hermana, como pidiéndole permiso que fue confirmado al instante, con el cual salió de su posición mantenida por horas y se aproximo a ver por primera vez con sus propios ojos a su hijo.

—¡Estamos listos para recibirlo, un último esfuerzo!— gritó Yuna con emoción mientras que Rin sentía una última vez la necesidad de pujar. Siendo visto ahora por Len, este pudo ver como de su interior, demasiado diferente a como podría haberlo recordado antes, algo redondo comenzaba a salir. Yuna le indicó que se pusiera a su lado, y en un último grito desesperado, una pequeña cabecita salió de manera rápida, espontanea y casi violenta de la entrada de su hermana, provocando un ligero desgarro, pero tan pronto como ocurrió esto, el resto salió con rapidez, la cabeza junto con el resto de un pequeño cuerpo, húmedo y lleno de quien sabe cuántos fluidos, y unido a un cordón grisáceo por el lado medio que aún conectaba desde donde había salido, hizo un descenso rápido en las manos cubiertas por toallas de la doctora.

Aquel pequeño despojo comenzó a lloriquear casi al instante el que cayó y se deslizó en la toalla que mantenía la doctora, comenzando a mover sus pequeñas extremidades en desesperación e incomodidad, tras pasados unos segundos, mientras que a su lado Rin seguía gritando de dolor. Finalmente la doctora lo sostuvo delicadamente, mientras que otro de los ayudantes se encargaba de cortar el cordón umbilical.

—Felicidades… es un niño— dijo de manera sumamente simple la doctora mientras que levantaba un poco al pequeño y se lo ofrecía en las manos a Len.

Era sin duda la cosa más intrigante que hubiera visto en su vida. Ahora lo sentía tan surrealista el solo hecho de haberlo visto salir de su hermana, y sin darse cuenta ahora tenía a un diminuto humano en sus manos, uno que había sido creado por ellos dos. Pesaba un poco más de tres kilos, aunque para Len, cada gramo era más preciado que el oro, su piel era tan pálida y tal sensible que parecía que parecía papel, pero lograba sentir la vida a través de ella, en su cabecita tenía algunos cuantos cabellos rubios casi transparentes que se seguían demasiado pegados a él, y mantenía sus ojos cerrados con fuerza mientras seguía llorando incesantemente.

—Len… ¿Me dejas verlo?— le llamó Rin mientras extendía débilmente sus manos, a lo que Len acató inmediatamente, pero no sin quitar la mirada de aquella pequeña creatura aún chillando y moviendo tanto sus brazos y sus piernas, como si estuviera estirándose después de una siesta de meses enteros en la cama más cómoda del mundo. Len se acercó a su hermana por un lado, y mientras ella elevaba las manos aún con el cuerpo entero agotado, el chico puso el bulto entero en sus manos, siendo visto de manera cercana por Rin por primera vez.

—Hola pequeñito— susurró ella la finalmente abrazarlo con intenso cuidado, intentando tranquilizarlo al moverlo un poco, viendo como se calmaba lentamente, como si de pronto se hubiera cansado bastante, comenzando a dormirse pacíficamente. Len lo miró con ternura, y por primera vez, tras haber nacido, comenzó a abrir sus ojos mientras daba un suspiro extenso, casi como un bostezo pero más rápido.

—Es tan pequeño… y lindo— dejó salir Len mientras que se deshacía de cualquier clase de orgullo masculino, aprovechando la cercanía para besar a su bebé en la frente, sujetándolo con cuidado de no tocar parte de la placenta que seguía adherida a su piel.

Pero fue en ese mismo instante que fueron interrumpidos por el médico.

—Disculpen, pero tenemos que llevarnos al niño cuanto antes— las palabras del médico fueron apenas entendidas, siendo visto por los hermanos como si hubiese dicho la más terrible de las injurias para su bebé —Crep que han de entender que tenemos que realizar ciertos procedimientos médicos y de revisiones… que se tienen que hacer a los recién nacidos— pero sin importar que tratara de usar una voz lenta y tranquila, los gemelos no dejaban de mostrarse como antes.

—Chicos, es algo normal… solamente tenemos que limpiarlo, y… revisarlo para ver que todo esté en orden— habló dando toda la razón al médico, acercándose a sostener el bebé en sus manos.

Rin lo miró de nuevo mientras que este comenzaba a quedarse tranquilamente dormido en sus brazos, sintiendo como respiraba de manera tan sensible que lo resentía en todo su cuerpo —De acuerdo— contestó mientras que le entregaba al pequeño a las manos de la doctora. Uno de los asistentes entró con una pequeña camilla en donde pusieron al bebé, que a la lejanía se veía ahora más débil y desprotegido que antes.

—Lo cuidaremos… te lo prometo— dedicó estas últimas palabras la doctora, sabiendo lo importante que era un recién nacido para su madre. Y de esta forma, sin decir nada más, salieron de la sala de partos, dejando que después de unos minutos de silencio, uno de los enfermeros asistentes ofreciera llevar a Rin una habitación distinta. Pasaron unos minutos, y finalmente Len se quitó el equipo médico que llevaba para la higiene, sentándose al lado de su gemela mientras que ella se limitaba a voltear la mirada con melancolía en dirección vaga a su hermano.

—No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien…— susurró Len diciéndole a su hermana mientras alcanzaba su mano, como tantas muchas veces le habría dicho esa noche —Ya somos padres, Rin, es nuestro hijo— continuó diciendo alegre mientras que no miraba a su hermana mejorar en su expresión —Hemos pasado por mucho… ni siquiera pensábamos que llegaríamos a este punto… creo que todo saldrá bien de ahora en adelante— trató de decir sin perder la voz, ya fuera a causa de la fuerza de las emociones que sentía en ese instante.

—Eso no lo sabemos…— contestó ella lentamente, esta vez enfocando a su hermano con algo de dolor —Ya hemos hecho lo fácil… hemos hecho que naciera… pero ahora sigue lo difícil— dijo ahora comenzando a sentirse más afligida, sabiendo lo terrible que era la verdad que tenía que comenzar a decirle a Len, pero que sabía bien que ahora él también lo sabía —Ahora vamos a ver cuáles son las verdaderas consecuencias de lo que hicimos… de nuestra relación—

Len se mantuvo en silencio al escuchar aquello, no era necesario decir nada más después de eso. Ambos sabían que cosas tan terribles producía una relación incestuosa, como el compartir la sangre por parte de los padres podría provocar que los hijos sufrieran enfermedades genéticas al nacer.

—Quisiera no pensar en eso… quisiera no ver que era tan obvio desde el inicio… e incluso a veces sentía que si hacíamos todo bien, lo de conseguir casarnos, y lograr que todos lo aceptaran, al final nuestro hijo nacería bien— se sintió mal consigo mismo, recordando la verdadera esperanza y seguridad que sentía con su hijo desde el momento de la boda hasta el nacimiento, al verlo entero.

—Sé lo que dices… sentía lo mismo desde el inicio…— comenzó a dejar salir algunas cuantas lágrimas por un lado de su ojo —Pero ahora todo es distinto, me doy cuenta de que tener esa buena voluntad no vale nada en la vida real— se sintió derrotada diciendo eso.

—No digas eso Rinny— le silenció Len acercando su frente contra la de ella —Lo que buscábamos no era que nuestro hijo se curara de todos los males con solo ser buenos padres, sino tratar de ser los mejores padres para darle lo que necesitara, sin importa como naciera— intentó recordarle este pensamiento mientras que él mismo trataba de mantener un poco más la compostura y no caer en la misma espiral de tristeza.

—¿Pero qué es lo mejor que le podríamos dar, si es que hemos fallado en darle salud y una vida normal?— preguntó comenzando ya romper en lágrimas —Puede que hayamos arruinado su vida desde el inicio, y lo peor de todo, es que lo habríamos hecho sabiendo las consecuencias de nuestros actos— le volteó a ver realmente dolida, cargando toda la culpa realmente inexistente, hasta ese instante, del asunto.

—No habría otra forma de haberlo hecho, sabes que nuestro amor no nos habría permitido hacerlo de otra forma— repitió Len comenzando a desesperarse por el temor que sentía —Y la única otra forma de evitarlo, sería habiéndonos separado y entregado a otras personas, en lugar de entre nosotros mismos— rompió melancólicamente al haber pensado en esa vaga posibilidad —O quizá simplemente habiéndolo evitado a toda costa, aunque estoy más que seguro de que eventualmente esto habría ocurrido— y ahora su mirada fue de lástima como de aquel quien no puede, por más que fuera su intensión, de ser una persona distinta, y permaneciera condenada a sufrir por su origen, o por su propio destino.

—No importa como lo veamos, hemos concebido una vida que quizá no sea del todo perfecta… que otra cosa no habríamos querido más que darle una vida ideal, una que de verdad mereciera— se lamentó más y más, simplemente acurrucándose y contrayendo sus rodillas hasta su cintura.

—Te equivocas… tendrá la vida que merece, haremos todo lo que podamos y ni un solo día le faltará nuestro amor… te lo primero, nunca lo decepcionaremos— hizo aquel juramento mientras que se terminaba de recostar en esa pequeña cama al lado de ella y la abrazaba con delicadeza, para después sucumbir por la tristeza y el cansancio y quedar dormido al lado de su hermana gemela.

* * *

><p>Pasaron unas horas más, y ya era la clara mañana de ese día cuando Yuna se encontró con la escena de los hermanos Kagamine dormidos juntos en la cama de la habitación de descanso destinada para Rin, y con ella llevaba al pequeño retoño de ellos, junto con las noticias de sus observaciones, las que daría sin retorcer ni embellecer.<p>

—Muy buenos días, chicos— les saludó en cuanto ambos comenzaron a levantarse, despertando un poco e incluso bostezar.

—¿Cómo le ha ido? ¿Está bien mi bebé?— preguntó alarmada Rin al ver que llevaban la camilla a un pequeño niño dormido, alertándose pero manteniéndose sentada a esperar a que la doctora les diera las noticias.

—Su hijo está bien, no le hemos hecho nada, pero sigue algo agotado, está dormido— susurró con lentitud mientras que se movía un poco y señalaba a los gemelos al pequeño niño cubierto con una toalla.

—¿Cómo ha nacido? Díganos que complicaciones ha provocado nuestro incesto— decidió ir a tacar directamente el punto de mayor importancia de todos.

—Primero que nada, déjenme decirles que normalmente los bebés se dejan en una sala de espera antes de hacer los exámenes necesarios, e incluso pasan algunos cuantos días desde el nacimiento para poder realizarlos, pero el doctor Mikhail ha insistido en apresurar los procesos, y debido a que le debemos un gran favor, hemos tenido que hacerle caso— a los Kagamines les dio mala espina el haber escuchado eso —No se preocupen, su hijo nació bien… está saludable, y hasta donde hemos concluido, sus cinco sentidos le funcionan correctamente, no hay debilidad ósea atípica, y reacciona adecuadamente a todos los estímulos, tampoco no hay malformaciones cardiacas o de otro tipo, ni síndrome de down— sonrió mientras que se giraba para cargar de nuevo al diminuto bulto y dárselo en las manos a los padres, quienes seguían con la mitad del cuerpo recostado —Es un niño saludable… hicieron un buen trabajo— concluyó la doctora mientras que ambos rubios se inclinaban sobre el bebé y no dejaban de contemplarlo como el más invaluable de los regalos.

—Muchas gracias doctora… muchísimas gracias por todo— fue lo único que Rin pudo decir mientras que volvía a besar a su bebé con tranquilidad, dejándose abrazar por Len, quien a su vez los juntaba a los tres en lo que debía de ser su primer abrazo familiar.

—Es solamente mi trabajo, agradezcan a quien quieran— rió la doctora al pensar que seguramente tendrían bastante que agradecer a Dios, siendo algo que ella entendía, tras años y años de haberlo observado en padres , aunque en aquel país en particular, esa clase de reacciones eran un tanto más difíciles de ver, no dejaba de excluirse.

—Es verdad doctora, a usted y a Mikhail, se los agradecemos como no tiene idea— fue a ahora Len quien intervino —Nuestro mayor temor era que él sufriera… que sufriera por lo nuestro, por el incesto—comenzó a sentir las lágrimas salir de nuevo a la par de su hermana, recordando el temor que les había provocado todo esto hasta hace algunas horas.

—Lo entiendo correctamente, y puedo decirles que no eran los únicos que se preocupaban de eso— habló la doctora con un poco más de empatía por el asunto, pero sin dejarse llevar demasiado, recordando cierto profesionalismo que debida de tener —El incesto… lo que muchos dicen de la aniquilación por la endogamia en las especies, requiere de muchos factores, y en este caso, el resultado fue dependiente de muchas variables, no podría decir mucho, sólo que de verdad existía la posibilidad de una malformación… pero no superaba la probabilidad de que naciera sin una de estas— sintió que decía suficiente, pero se preocupada de poder asustarlos, o de inferir en lo incorrecto, por lo que prefirió cerrar su habla en ese instante.

—Muchas gracias, doctora, en caso de que surgiera cualquier cosa…— siguió hablando Rin mientras que Len se concentraba más en jugar con las manitas del recién nacido.

—Cualquier cosa que ocurra… pueden llamarme, a mi o a Mikhail, y haremos todo lo que esté a nuestro alcance— aseguró Yuna mientras que asentía, dando una mirada al bebé y a la recién formada familia, la cual ahora debía de estar acostumbrándose a su formación —Me tengo que ir, que tengan mucha suerte— y luego de eso salió por la puerta, dejándose en ese mismo lugar la camilla.

Saliendo del cuarto, la doctora respiró con profundidad mientras que se encaminaba a otro pasillo, viendo en su paso a los demás vocaloids, como Miku, Luka y Miki, sentados y dormidos en las sillas laterales, inclusive siendo ya las diez de la mañana. Se encaminó a su oficina, pero antes desviándose a otro pasillo alterno, en donde encontró a Salta, Mikhail y Thel sentados en orden, algo agotados pero habiendo permanecido toda la noche a la espera de las noticias.

—Lo hicieron bastante bien— llegó ella como si les diera el anuncio con toda sutileza —Debo de admitir que tuve mis dudas, pero todo resultó de maravilla— se sintió libre de compartir toda su más pura y animada satisfacción.

—Me alegra mucho, aunque no dudo que Len y Rin habrían amado a su hijo como cualquier otro padre— comenzó a hablar Thel, pero se detuvo al perder el hilo de sus propias palabras al sentirse agotado —No tienes que agradecernos a nosotros, no somos la fuerza mayor que ayudó en esto, ni siquiera Mikhail— sintió la necesidad de indicar eso para su hermano quien estaba correctamente despierto en todo momento.

—Sé que tus intenciones no fueron buenas— se dirigió la doctora al médico —Aún así no estará de más agradecerte tu esfuerzo… dio los frutos que esperabas— siguió mostrando una mirada conmovida y alegre a la vez.

Pero Mikhail no contestó nada, siendo que realmente seguí dormido, pero aparentando estar plenamente despierto, a lo cual Yuna solamente le ignoró.

—Y tú, Salta, debo de agradecerte de manera especial, debería de darte puntos extras por haber dado esa protección a Len y Rin— suspiró tras decir aquello, sentándose y cruzando sus piernas —Pero fue el esfuerzo de todos ustedes lo que logró que el embarazo saliera bien—

—Si hubieras querido, tú podrías haberte hecho cargo de todo eso, y que hubiera salido bien— bostezó mientras que estiraba sus brazos.

—Podría haber sido hecho todo yo, o haberlo pedido a mi padre, pero no fue necesario— se estiró sobre la propia silla y se sintió lo suficientemente cómoda durante algunos cuantos segundos, antes de levantarse —De acuerdo, voy a hablarme a mi esposo, voy a tomarme el resto del día con él, le daré sus saludos— y después de eso, se fue caminando del pasillo hasta dar la vuelta y perderse por la mirada.

Mientras tanto, Len y Rin estaban todavía recostados viendo al pequeño bebé en sus brazos, Len sosteniéndolo por completo mientras que Rin comenzaba a abrir la bata, descubriendo sus pechos.

—Muy bien, es hora de empezar a amamantarlo— comentó Rin mientras que aceraba al bebé a su pecho y pegaba su cabecita contra su pezón, siendo esto como un indicativo para el pequeño para comenzar a mamar con su pequeña boca. A Len le parecía sumamente tierno ver a su hermana de aquella manera, encantándole verla como toda una madre, cuidando a su bebé. Quizá desde algún punto algo oscuro pero de todos modos existente de su mente, podía verse a sí mismo experimentando con aquello en los momentos que tendrían más tarde en la cama, pero decidió guardar mejor esos pensamientos para cuando tuviera más tiempo.

—Se siente algo raro…— agregó Rin mientras que veía como el pequeño dejaba de amamantarse para después seguir despierto, moviendo un poco sus manos como queriendo alcanzar a sus padres, a lo cual Rin simplemente lo abrazó, dejando que el pequeño se abrazara a ella, sin poder recibir por completo aquel abrazo, siendo que el pequeño desconocía la manera en la que se hacía.

—De alguna forma, creo que se ve bastante como nosotros dos…— comentó Len mirando los ojos azules del pequeño, un tanto más de cerca, notando que de hecho, había un tono ligeramente más profundo que el de ellos dos, el cual era un tanto más celeste en su comparación, pero podía ver desde un inicio un parecido en la forma del rostro, y en los cabellos, que ahora estando secos se levantaban algo desafiantes de la gravedad, pero tan solo lo poco que esas delgadas hebras podían.

—Sí, lo sé, pero no sé qué era lo que esperabas, no le dimos mucha variación que digamos— se dio la libertad de aplicar un tono sarcástico, sabiendo que ahora todo estaba a salvo.

—Lo sé, pero creo que en el mejor de los casos, obtendrá el atractivo de su padre— respondió Len con carencia completa de modestia, tocando la naricita de su hijo con cariño, sintiendo la suavidad de su piel, encantándole sentirá.

—Supongo que tienes razón, pero creo que será muy distinto a nosotros dos en comportamiento— supuso sin miedo mientras que acercaba veía a su hermana con cierta mirada cómplice —Hay que darle su nombre ahora… quiero que lo tenga desde ahora— le pidió a su hermano, hablando con seriedad pero a la vez con el tono de cariño que quería dedicar en especial para su hijo.

—De acuerdo— Len volteó a ver a su hijo al igual que Rin, ambos juntando sus caras una a la otra mientras lo miraban —Hola, pequeñito— volvió a saludarle como si esa fuera la manera en la que tendrían que referirse a él antes de darle un nombre —Nosotros dos somos tus papás— dio un inicio a sus palabras, como si tuviera que identificarse.

—Mi nombres Rin, soy tu madre, y él es Len, es tu padre— explicó como si aquella denominación básica fuera necesaria para alguien quien desconocía todo en un mundo nuevo —No vamos a darle rodeos al asunto, los dos somos hermanos…— dijo para la sorpresa de Len, quien pese a que no se esperaba aquello, no se sintió realmente incómodo.

—Esto será algo que quizá te traiga problemas después, pero esperamos que entiendas el porqué tu mamá y yo nos amamos así como lo mucho que te amamos a ti— acarició el cabello de Rin por un lado —También esperamos que seas muy fuerte, que crezcas seguro, y que vivas en confianza sabiendo que fuiste hecho con amor— para cuando dijo esa frase, Rin le dio un pequeño golpe en la costilla, incitándolo a que dijera lo que tenía que decir —Hijo mío— ahora se mostró más serio que nunca, incluso usando un tono que, esperaba, fuera paternal —desde ahora en adelante te damos el nombre de un viejo ancestro tuyo, un hombre que nació en un mundo muy distinto al tuyo, quien cometió errores, pero que sin duda fue un buen hombre— miró a Rin con agrado —Desde ahora en adelante, por nosotros dos, te llamarás Vigo, Kagamine Vigo—

—Kagamine Vigo, y espero que te guste tu nombre, porque nos costó trabajo encontrarlo, y no te dejaremos cambiarlo— agregó Rin saliendo del mismo tono de Len, queriendo mostrar el lado amable de su maternidad.

—Esperamos que nos soportes, y que nos quieras de igual manera en la que te queremos a ti, y esperamos nunca defraudarte como padres… ni a ti ni a cualquier hermano que tengas— se atrevió a decir tras unos segundos, sabiendo que proponer eso a Rin sería demasiado raro aún.

—Si… y no te preocupes, entendemos que hay sentimientos entre hermanos, así que no temas a cualquier sentimiento por tus hermanos… sólo ten cuidado con ellos— fue ella ahora quien trató de incomodar por completo a su gemelo con aquello, un tema que no había sido para nada comentado, y menos ideado.

* * *

><p>Horas después de eso, la mayoría de sus amigos habían pasado a ver al nuevo miembro de la familia, casi todos remarcando el parentesco de ellos mismos con el bebé, pero sin dejar de lado lo adorable o lo tierno que se veía o lo atractivo que se podría ver en el futuro. Miku y Meiko se sintieron libres de llamarlo "sobrino", aunque la primera era ya su madrina, y como tal se sintió orgullosa de decirlo múltiples veces, alegando que podría buscarla a ella en caso de que sus padres le fallaran. Pero lejos de enojarse, Rin tomó aquello como palabra de honor.<p>

En cambio, Miki fue la única que fue referida por los gemelos como la tía del pequeño, y a Piko como su tío, lo que llenó de nervios al peli blanco. Fuera de eso, Luka pasó a verlo al lado de Miku, y no hizo ningún comentario, más que uno en forma ligeramente sarcástica, al menos para la paranoia de los gemelos, agradeciendo que el bebé hubiera nacido sano y salvo.

Así pasaron varias horas mientras que los dos seguían entretenidos con el bebé como si se tratase de un nuevo juguete de posibilidades infinitas, y tan sensible que requería toda la atención y todo el cuidado posible. Fue en ese momento cuando entró el padre de los gemelos, ahora abuelo.

—¡Papá!— gritó alegre Rin mientras que veía al adulto caminando en su dirección desde la puerta.

—Hola hijos… me alegra que estén sanos y salvos… supe que todo salió bien— se alegró bastante al acercarse a los gemelos, viendo al pequeño descansando tras varias horas, quizá siendo el momento de que fuera llevado a la sala de descansos.

—Mucho gusto, padre— le saludó Len sintiéndose mejor al hablarle de manera normal —¿Cómo ha estado mamá?— preguntó interesado por su madre, pues ese día no habían podido visitarla, y menos enterarse de cómo estaba, ya que lo último que había podido hacer era intentar comunicarse con ellos, fallando después del décimo intento.

—Está bien, ya la han dejado ver a las niñas, después de dos semanas de que estuvieran en la incubadora, su madre está estable, y ya puede caminar de nuevo— dio las noticias mientras que los miraba a los dos con cariño y admiración.

—Nos alegra bastante— fue la respuesta de Rin ante esas alegres noticias —¿Y qué te parece tu nieto?— preguntó ahora alegre mientras lo levantaba un poco —Diría que nos quedó bastante bien— se atrevió a bromear sabiendo que quizá era un tema delicado —Se llama Vigo, Kagamine Vigo— volvió a anunciar con orgullo Rin.

—Lo sé, me alegra bastante que todos los temores se hayan acabado— se acercó a ver al pequeño bebé, observando sus ojos mientras que parpadeaba un par de veces —Es idéntico a ustedes dos cuando nacieron— soltó una pequeña risa, siendo esto quizá lo que ponía el vaso al límite para los hermanos —Vigo… mucho gusto, soy tu abuelo— dijo en un tono como el de Len.

—Espero que mamá pueda verlo pronto…— expresó con algo de tristeza Len mientras que veía a su hijo ahora dormido —Ya quiero que nuestro bebé conozca a las gemelas… quienes serían sus tías— trató de no hacerlo sonar demasiado incómodo, pero después retomando la alegría, pensando en lo fácil que sería para él entender que sus tías tenían tan solo eran 18 días mayores a él.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos más en lo que conversaban con su padre, de temas relacionados a los nacimientos, a las dificultades del parto, y al miedo que estos producían. Al final, quedaron de nuevo los gemelos al lado del bebé, para después ser este llevado a la sala de descanso.

—¿Qué te parece?— preguntó Len una vez que el bebé fue llevado con el cuidado necesario para calmar a la madre primeriza, —¿Te gusta nuestra nueva familia?— quiso saberlo con toda sinceridad.

—La amo, así de simple— contestó Rin sintiéndose de nuevo agotada tras las horas enteras sin descansar —Al fin y al cabo, fue gracias a ti que obtuve lo que más habría querido en toda esta vida— susurró sin detenerse un solo instante.

—Bueno… no sé si haya sido la suerte, o si es así como las cosas ocurren cuando las cosas se hacen con amor…— intentó Len ocultar su sonrojo por las palabras de su hermana —Quiero que seamos nosotros dos como si fuéramos uno solo, como siempre, en esta nueva… aventura— recordó aquello que habían dicho antes del nacimiento del bebé.

—Si, seremos los dos juntos, vamos a tener nuestra alegre y feliz familia— y después de ese corto dialogo, ambos volvieron a dormir en la misma cama, esperando despertar para tener de vuelta a su bebé, para poder llevarlo de nuevo a su casa, y empezar el nuevo camino que les esperaba.

* * *

><p>Fin del capítulo 26<p>

* * *

><p>Notas finales:<p>

Bueno, hemos llegado al fina :D al menos del capítulo, admito que al principio pensaba terminar con el asunto de una buena vez al llegar a este capítulo, pero faltan un par de cabos por atar, y creo que será necesario escribirlo aquellos detalles, pero como sea, este es prácticamente el objetivo al que se quería llegar con el fanfic, y creo que es por eso por lo cual era tan importante para mi completarlo.

Una nota importante para aclarar, es que tuve que cambiar un poco el asunto con el examen realizado al bebé. Existe algo llamado Tamiz prenatal, que se utiliza para encontrar enfermedades en los fetos en desarrollo. Planeaba incluir la realización de esa prueba en los capítulos anteriores, pero me di cuenta de que no la puse… por tanto, creería que sería necesario como mínimo colocar la mención del Tamiz Neo—natal, una prueba con la que se encuentran enfermedades en los niños recién nacidos, pero eso ocurre días después. Con esto quiero decir, que de hecho, tuve que cambiar algunos cuantos hechos por el bien de la trama, al menos de que tomes como justificación el hecho de que el médico quería hacer las pruebas de manera instantánea en ese mismo instante. Creo que eso no explica la falta de lógica… lamento si este detalle ofendió a alguien.

Segundo, la conversación final de la doctora Yuna con los hermanos suena algo confusa. Pero espero que no haya causado malas interpretaciones. Es una corta referencia a una historia más extensa que planeo.

Y creo que ya es demasiado obvia la identidad de las nuevas hermanas de Len.

Como nuevo aviso, los One—shots serán hechos en el orden propuesto, y serán historias aparte, que tendrán seleccionados a Len y Rin como si fueran personajes al lado de los de la pareja, tan sólo para continuar con la lista de fanfics de Len y Rin en esta cuenta de fanfictión.

En fin, creo que no agradó bastante el capítulo anterior, puedo entender porque, muchos detalles flotantes, información confusa, gracias por no quemarme con su odio, pero quiero que cada persona que lee esta historia, aproveche este capítulo para decirme lo que pensó del nacimiento. Significaría más ahora que en cualquier otro momento.

En fin, muchas gracias a quienes comentaron el capítulo pasado, sólo tres personas, pero creo que son todas las que comentarían:

**Hikari Vits:** Jeje, muchas gracias, nada sería mejor que definir a Len y Rin como pareja, y creo que al menos mi historia ha ayudado a que esta pareja le guste más a algunas personas, eso es bastante ganancia. Todos esperan el yaoi, les daré buen yaoi :3

**Akuma White:** No espera a que fuera gracioso, pero bueno, muchas gracias por comentar, espero satisfacer tu gusto por esas parejas.

**Luiszzzz:** Gracias por el comentario, y por cierto, aunque me agradan los reviews, los que de verdad considero como un pago por el que vale la pena seguir escribiendo, son en los cuales la persona explica lo que pensó, lo que le hizo sentir la historia, etc. Prefiero la calidad a la cantidad ^^

En fin, muchas gracias por haber comentado, creo que fue un buen capítulo, pero la última palabra la tiene quien lee.

Como prometido, subido a las primeras horas del día 21 de marzo del 2015, se siente bien escribir eso.

Me despido.

.

.

.

BYE_.—

* * *

><p>P.D.: Para quienes crean que odio a Luka, no la odio, odio el LenxLuka, es diferente. Pero en referencia al personaje por si mismo, pues digamos que es la única Vocaloid que escucho frecuentemente, sin contar a Len y Rin, a quienes escucho por default, es decir, de siempre, y a Anon y Kanon, porque tienen pocas canciones… pero ya me entienden<p> 


End file.
